La tienda de disfraces
by Baisers Ardents
Summary: En el Día de Brujas, Isabella lo perdió todo, incluida la ilusión de ser mamá. Pero nunca pensó que, tras un año y en esa misma fecha especial, conocería a los mellizos que iban a cambiar su vida. ¿Lo mejor de todo? Su papá, el romántico Dr. Edward Cullen, quien iba a demostrarle que no todas las historias de Halloween son de terror.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**.**

**Prólogo**

Se suponía que Halloween era su fiesta favorita pero cuando ese día supo que su vida era de mentira y que todo esfuerzo no había valido la pena, aquellas fiestas pasaron a ser su peor castigo.

Había sido su verdadero día de terror.

Tras abandonar la ilusión de ser madre y haberlo perdido todo, lo único que había quedado para ella fue esa tienda de disfraces a la que nadie iba.

Isabella no imaginó que aquel lugar iba a acercarla a sus únicos misteriosos y adorables visitantes, unos mellizos de tres años que acudían a ella para jugar y para revivir todo el amor de madre que siempre quiso dar, sin saber que tras ellos existía un vínculo especial con el hombre que le había quitado suspiros desde el momento en que lo conoció: el romántico y torpe Dr. Cullen, quien iba a enseñarle que en Halloween no todas las historias eran de terror.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo una nueva historia para celebrar Halloween, un mes que se supone es de terror, debe ser celebrado con una historia llena de romance y mucha ternura. Espero que se encuentren tan entusiastas como yo de leer esta corta, sencilla y muy linda historia, la que tendrá nada de drama, un romance que considero precioso y la ternura de unos niños que sé que les gustará_**

**_Quiero dedicar esta historia a las siguientes lectoras, quienes han sido parte de cada locura de mi cabeza: Robaddict18, Salve-el-atun, , Santa, cavendano13, Brenda Cullenn, Pam Malfoy Black, calia19, Liz Vidal, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, freedom2604, patymdn, camilitha cullen, florcitacullen1, FlorVillu, carlita16, Belli swan dwyer, , AndreaSL, seelie lune, saraipineda44, Roxy de roca, Jenni98isa, catableu, Diana2GT, krisr0405, Jeli, , NarMaVeg, Ronnie86, rjnavajas, twilightter, Liliana Macias, jupy, nataliastewart, LicetSalvatore, Tereyasha Mooz, Tecupi, miop, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Smedina, caresgar26, Vanina Iliana, DuendecillaVampi, AndieA, Fa Hurtado y Milacaceres11029_**

**_Espero sus reviews, un gracias significa mucho para mí, es un entusiasmo y un incentivo, además de ser nuestro único pago_**

**_Recuerden que si dejan un review, recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del primer capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros. Solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	2. Capítulo 1: La tienda de disfraces

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Love In The Dark – Adele**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**.**

**Capítulo 1:**

**La tienda de disfraces**

"_Cierra los ojos para que pueda irme_

_(…) Esto es de nunca acabar, ya hemos estado aquí antes_

_Pero ya no puedo quedarme, porque ya no te amo_

_Por favor, quédate ahí donde estás_

_No te acerques más_

_No intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión_

_(…) Todo me cambió_

—Bella, vamos, tienes que ser fuerte —le dijo su mejor amiga mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Ella sostenía la prueba de embarazo entre sus manos, sintiendo el dolor de ver otro intento en el fracaso.

—Deberías descansar. Sufriste muchas pérdidas, tu cuerpo merece…

—Es lo que siempre he querido y no puedo tenerlo —susurró ella finalmente.

Su amiga arqueó las cejas y pegó su cabeza a la de ella para consolar su roto corazón.

—Jacob va a entenderlo —le recordó.

—Alice, llevamos años juntos, nos conocemos desde pequeños y él lo único que quiere es tener un hijo…

—¿Pero eso era lo más importante cuando decidieron casarse? —preguntó su amiga, comenzando a irritarse.

Bella no era así, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Las insistencias de Jacob la tenían así, eso era lo más claro. A Alice le dolía tanto verla, más aún sin saber cómo arreglar su vida en este momento.

—No, pero él está tan raro que quiero darle una alegría para…

—Basta, mejor ve a descansar, yo seguiré atendiendo tu tienda.

Ella miró los disfraces, casi todos especialmente para niños. Cuando el valor le permitió levantarse, sostuvo la frente en alto y miró hacia el disfraz que había guardado para el retoño que siempre soñó, hace exactamente seis años, cuando nunca pensó que iba a costarle tanto y que, con ello, el amor con Jacob solo se transformó en algo tan vacío como intentos vanos por salvar su matrimonio ya roto.

—¿Él vendrá a buscarte? —preguntó Alice, mirándola detrás del mostrador.

Bella sostenía el trajecito dorado, el que asemejaba una estrella y un suspiro largo cruzó la vacía tienda de disfraces.

—No, sabes que ya no lo hace, el trabajo lo ha absorbido mucho —respondió ella.

Finalmente, dejó el trajecito a un lado, se limpió las lágrimas y caminó hasta el perchero para ponerse el abrigo.

—Llámame ante cualquier cosa, ¿sí? —le pidió Alice, muy preocupada.

—Sí, lo haré, nos vemos mañana.

Cuando Bella salió de la tienda, sintió que el aire se le escurría por todos lados y que, finalmente, su cuerpo se quedaba vacío por completo. Tomó el metro, como si no fuera la esposa del importante gerente financiero de una prominente empresa del país, y en cuanto se sentó, con el lugar casi completamente vacío, se echó a llorar mientras apretaba su bolso. Miró su reflejo en el vidrio y notó la tristeza, aquel dejo de dolor que no se iba desde que comenzó a asumir, poco a poco, que nunca podría ser mamá.

—No es para todas, supongo —susurró mientras respiraba hondo y dejaba caer la cabeza en el respaldo, mirando hacia el techo.

Cuando llegó a su destino, aún era temprano. Durante unos segundos pensó en llamar a Jacob, esperando a preparar algo antes de decirle, una vez más, que la respuesta era negativa, pero se acobardó. Sabía que no debía sentirse culpable, pero era inevitable para ella.

Cruzó parte de su casa y vio la enormidad, recordando sus primeros sueños. Ahora parecía tan diferente, tanto que no supo de qué manera sentirse.

Se sentía tan cansada que solo quería dormir, así que en cuanto abrió la puerta de la casa, buscó a la ama de llaves para pedirle que le preparara la tina. Cuando cruzaba el vestíbulo, sintió algo detrás de las paredes de su habitación, un ruido llamativo que le hizo levantar las cejas.

—¿Rosie? —preguntó.

Había quejidos tras la puerta, lo que llamó aún más su atención. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió con lentitud mientras los sonidos se iban haciendo más reales. Cuando notó de qué se trataba, creyó que todo era una broma, una cruel, algo… que no podía ser cierto. Eran Jacob junto a Lauren, su colega, teniendo sexo en medio de las sábanas de su propia cama, todas revueltas mientras él la montaba de manera bestial y ella gemía mientras sonreía.

Bella tragó y caminó hacia atrás con los dientes apretados, a punto de llorar mientras sentía el dolor en la garganta frente a la incapacidad que le generaba su propio orgullo y el hecho de que ellos estaban tan envueltos en el placer despiadado, que ni siquiera notaron su presencia.

Fue hacia la cocina con el corazón latiéndole al ritmo de las venas en su cabeza, maquinando una rápida venganza que pudiera destruirle la vida a los dos. De forma impulsiva, llenó una gran olla con abundante agua helada y entonces se fue con ella hasta la habitación. Los dos seguían fornicando, sudando mientras se tocaban frente a las narices de quien era la esposa del fulano. A Bella le dio tanto asco que la náusea le subió como una bola de fuego por el esófago, como si estuviera a punto de lanzar llamas desde la boca. Entonces, mientras las lágrimas se transformaban en empujes de odio, ella dejó caer toda el agua helada sobre los dos, haciendo que dejaran gritos de sorpresa y de frío.

—¡Así que esto es lo que más te gusta hacer después del trabajo! —gritó Bella antes de lanzarle la olla por la cabeza a los dos.

Ambos recibieron el golpe, con Jacob y Lauren mojados como dos animales acongojados.

—Bella, yo…

—¡Cállate! —le gritó—. ¡Lárguense los dos de mi casa!

—Jacob y yo solo… —intentó decir Lauren.

—Solo ¿qué? ¿Estaban teniendo una reunión privada en mi cama? ¡Qué lindo! ¿Quieren que les traiga un café?

—Siempre con tus sarcasmos —refunfuñó Jacob.

A Bella le pareció una mala broma.

—¡Largo de aquí! ¡Fuera! —bramó.

Él bajó la mirada, apenado, mientras que Lauren se encontraba aún con su miembro dentro, bajo los ojos de la propia esposa.

—Por favor, al menos tengan la decencia de despegarse, me dan tanto asco —gimió Bella, pasándose las manos por el rostro.

Jacob arqueó las cejas al verla llorar mientras intentaba salir, pero no podía.

—Es que… No puedo —fue lo único que dijo.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Jacob?

—Es el anillo vibrador, ¡te dije que no lo hiciéramos! —contestó Lauren, mirándolo por detrás de su espalda.

La furia le creció mucho más. Jacob apenas y la tocaba y cada vez que lo intentaban él parecía hacerlo por simple compromiso.

—¡Intento sacarlo y no puedo! —exclamó—. Bella —suplicó.

—Lárguense de aquí —respondió ella con los dientes apretados.

—P-pero…

—O llamo a mi mejor amigo, ¡el jefe de policía! —espetó.

Ella tomó el teléfono, dispuesta a hacerlo. Jake le tenía terror a Jasper.

—Está bien, está bien —gimió su esposo.

Lauren y Jacob tuvieron que hacer lo posible por caminar en sincronía, apegados como dos perros sorprendidos en medio de la fornicación. Bella los empujó, asqueada y llena de ánimos de venganza, así que sacó su móvil y comenzó a grabarlos hasta que los dos salieron desnudos hacia afuera. La gente que iba pasando se les quedó mirando y los culpables no se aguantaban la vergüenza.

Isabella fue a buscar sus ropas y se las lanzó en la cara, al igual que los edredones sucios de su propia cama, aquellos en los que ellos habían estado durmiendo juntos quién sabía cuántas veces. Finalmente, y cuando la respiración pareció tranquilizarse, cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda y se quedó ahí un buen rato, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.

—La vas a pagar muy caro, Jacob Black. Y tú también, Lauren.

Miró el video y con el ímpetu digno de su identidad, envió el video a redes sociales, en donde etiquetó a ambos con el fin de que todos los vieran y supieran lo que hacían a escondidas.

Cuando el impulso hubo acabado, se puso a rememorar lo que había pasado.

Había encontrado a su marido teniendo sexo con otra mujer, una que siempre le provocó inseguridad, una que rompió con cada uno de sus encantos y que, en definitiva, la había convertido en una tonta asustadiza. Lauren, la mujer que solía ser su amiga, la que siempre se ofrecía a darle consejos de pareja, la que la acompañaba a comprar ropa y siempre lanzaba comentarios extraños cuando ella quería enseñar su piel y su belleza, aquella que había perdido cuando este matrimonio sin rumbo la embaucó hasta perder su identidad.

Lauren…

Suspiró y se pasó la mano por los cabellos, quitándoselos de la cara.

A pesar de eso, sabía que no tenía la culpa, al menos no tanta como la de Jacob. Él, un hombre importante, que le propuso amor eterno cuando apenas era una nena de diecisiete, el hombre que su padre adoraba, el hombre al que le había entregado todo y por el que habría hecho eso y mucho más, como darle ese hijo que siempre soñaron…

—Una puta mierda —soltó—. Tú eres el culpable. Tú me debías fidelidad.

Se limpió las mejillas, cerró las cortinas y se olvidó de ese día, el que iba a recordar por el resto de sus días.

—Halloween y su mierda. ¡Gracias treinta y uno! —dijo antes de dejarse caer en el sofá y dormirse llena de una tristeza honda en el pecho, todo ello mientras sostenía el test negativo entre sus manos.

.

.

.

—No puedo creer que Jacob te haya podido quitar la casa —exclamó su madre, quien no ocultaba el horror en sus ojos.

Bella había llorado toda la noche producto de las injusticias.

Había llegado a eso de las siete, luego de una extenuante mañana y tarde junto a los abogados y el juez, disputándose un divorcio tan difícil como el infierno. Ella nunca pensó que, en medio de ello, el juez fuese un gran amigo de los padrinos de Lauren, y que, por consiguiente, su juicio se reduciría a una pelea sin sentido. En un pestañeo, las pruebas y los bajos encuentros entre Jacob y su amante quedaron en nada, dejando a Bella en la calle, sin su casa, sin propiedades y perdiendo por completo cualquier compensación.

—Lo único que me queda es esa estúpida tienda de disfraces, ¡la más aclamada de Port Angeles! ¡La ciudad más grande del estado y la más concurrida! —dijo de manera sarcástica.

Con suerte y algo más, acudían un par a ver y marcharse.

—Voy a matar a ese imbécil —espetó Charlie, dispuesto a tomar su rifle.

—Papá —suplicó Bella.

—Charlie, amor, ese idiota no merece que te ensucies las manos.

—¡Le ha hecho daño a mi princesa hermosa y yo no voy a permitirlo!

Bella pidió sus brazos y ambos se abrazaron. Charlie le besó los cabellos mientras su esposa iba a prepararle algo dulce a su única y adorada hija.

—Me parece increíble en lo que quedó este país. Primero, un hombre incapaz de respetar a su mujer, y segundo, la ley incapaz de proteger a la víctima, permitiendo que personas con influencias se queden con todo. ¡No puedo creerlo! —insistió su papá, que aún la abrazaba como su tesoro.

Y lo era.

El jefe Swan y su esposa habían criado a su hija para ser la más feliz, no para pasar por esto. A los dos les dolía verla así, tanto que eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que fuera que tuvieran al alcance pero eso no era posible en este caso.

—Al menos ya no tendrás que viajar dos horas para venir aquí —dijo su mamá, tan optimista como siempre.

Bella la miró, queriendo contagiarse de ello, cualidad que compartía siempre, excepto ahora.

—Seattle era mi hogar. Supongo que volver al lugar de mi infancia debe ser bonito —susurró, queriendo que sus padres se tranquilizaran.

Se había acostumbrado a estar allá, un lugar bullicioso, lleno de luces, lleno de vida. Había pasado de vivir siete años en un lugar en un sitio con setecientos mil habitantes a uno en donde apenas existían tres mil.

—Quiero que sepas que puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras. Nos hace muy felices que estés con nosotros luego de tantos años separados —dijo su mamá, mirándola desde la encimera mientras revolvía la masa de panqueques.

Bella sonrió pero por dentro sabía que no estaba bien.

Justo en aquel instante comenzó a llover de manera bulliciosa, lo que le deprimió un poco. Sí. Seguía siendo igual a como lo recordaba.

—Quiero dormir un poco. Me iré a la cama. ¿Me despiertan a la cena? Por favor.

—Claro, ve —instó Charlie, guardando la escopeta a un lado.

Cuando ella se fue a su habitación, sus padres suspiraron y se sentaron, uno frente al otro, muy acongojados.

—Ella nunca fue así —dijo Renée—. Siempre tan alegre, tan capaz y…

—Yo confié en Jacob cuando vino a nuestra a casa a pedirme la mano de mi hija.

—Los más anticuados son los peores.

—Así parece —susurró Charlie—. Al menos aquí tiene a sus amigos, a quienes sé que extraña mucho.

Renée apegó su cabeza a la de su esposo y ambos se abrazaron.

.

Cuando Bella despertó, miró la habitación durante un buen rato. Todo seguía igual. Su madre había tenido el cuidado de quitar cualquier indicio de su noviazgo con Jacob, quien era unos cuantos años mayor que ella cuando lo iniciaron. Fue algo sorpresivo, la verdad, que sus padres lo hayan aceptado en casa, ellos siempre habían sido tan sobreprotectores.

—Pues de todos modos sufrí, ¿no? —dijo para sí misma.

Tocó las paredes, mirando el color que le recordaba a su infancia y entonces se fijó en las cortinas y en las lucecitas colgantes. Sus padres la habían extrañado… Vaya que sí.

Cuando bajó las escaleras vio que todo estaba a oscuras, lo que llamó su atención. Su padre no tenía trabajo en la comisaría y su mamá nunca dejaba de cantar mientras bordaba, no importaba la hora. ¿Dónde estaban todos?

En el momento en que se disponía a llegar al primer piso, recibió el susto de su vida mientras unas cuantas personas le gritaban "_¡sorpresa!_". Eran todos sus amigos, los mismos que tenía hacía años. Junto a ellos estaban sus padres, que se veían muy alegres de ver a su hija volver al lugar que la vio nacer.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Casi me cago del susto! —exclamó.

—Siempre tan malhablada —afirmó Rosalie Hale, caminando hacia ella para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

No se veían hace un par de años y, la verdad, la extrañaba mucho.

—Mi pequeño tesoro —dijo Jasper, quien llevaba ya su traje de policía.

—Los echaba de menos, Rubios. —Bella los miró, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Sé que a mi esposo no lo veías muy a menudo y a mí sí pero espero que también me hayas extrañado —expresó Alice, yendo también hacia ella.

Se quedó junto a sus más sinceros amigos, aquellos con los que había pasado gran parte de su adolescencia. Se sentía tan raro volver pero al menos los tenía a todos dándole la calidez suficiente.

En definitiva, era lo único que necesitaba.

Su madre había preparado un pastel mientras estaba durmiendo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había pasado cuatro horas en la cama. Vaya que estaba cansada. Su padre les sirvió cerveza a los que querían, mientras que Bella prefirió tomarse un té.

—Siempre tan delicada —la molestó Alice, quien estaba abrazada a su esposo.

—Así somos algunas —respondió Bella, levantando el meñique.

Los demás se echaron a reír.

—Oigan y… ¿dónde está James? —preguntó Isabella, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Todos se quedaron callados por un breve momento, pero enseguida carraspearon y volvieron en sí.

—Ya sabes, tiene la escuela a su cargo.

—¿Sigue con ella? —inquirió Bella, volviendo a su tono de voz más suave, como tanteando el terreno.

Todos negaron. Ella se sorprendió.

—Sabes que de todos modos iba a ser un fracaso. Siempre te quiso a ti, Victoria solo fue… —decía Jasper.

—Él ya sabe que estás aquí —interrumpió Alice, mirando a su esposo para que le permitiera continuar, con más tacto.

James fue un antiguo posible amor que le había quebrado el corazón al volver de la universidad para las vacaciones junto a una chica. Después de demostrarle amor tantas veces, lo único que quedaron fueron promesas.

—Pues bien por él —fue lo único que contestó, enviando su recuerdo al tacho de la basura.

—Bueno, bueno, aparte de ti, hay más integrantes nuevos en nuestro mugroso pueblo —afirmó Rosalie, cruzándose de piernas.

—Ahora el hospital tendrá médicos decentes —dijo Charlie.

—¿De qué hablan? —inquirió Bella.

Renée se rio y se apoyó en el hombro de su esposo.

—Llegaron algunos miembros nuevos al pueblo. Creo que son médicos, no lo sé… Ni siquiera los conozco.

—Vaya, había olvidado que una cabeza más en este pueblo genera noticias de esta envergadura. —Bella se rio.

—Bueno, bueno, citadina, ¿por qué no te comes un poco de pastel? —le reprochó Jasper mientras sonreía.

—A la orden.

.

.

.

Bella miró la lluvia caer, gota a gota. Parecía que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, pero ya era un año de aquel episodio que, aunque no quisiera, sí le había marcado la vida. Y bueno, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que estaba en Forks, meses en los que había preferido salir muy temprano en la mañana y luego volver tarde en la noche, solo con la intención de no ver a nadie y de olvidarse de dónde se encontraba. Todos los días se iba a Port Angeles acompañada de Alice para atender esa tienda de disfraces a la que no entraba absolutamente nadie.

Hoy había venido sola y se aburría como ostra.

Dejó el libro a la mitad y cerró, prometiéndose volver como si, por arte de magia, un comprador viniera más tarde. Eso nunca pasaba.

Caminó cerca del agua, mirando el paisaje mientras se bebía un café que había comprado en una tienda. En ese instante recibió un mensaje de una amiga en común que tenían Jacob y ella, amiga a la que había querido mantener lejos para no recordar al patán, pero que por desgracia fue tan insistente que le dio lástima.

"_No te imaginas lo que acabo de encontrarme en redes sociales._

_¡Yo aún no puedo creerlo!_

_Mira_"

Junto al mensaje venía una captura de aquella fotografía, una que no habría querido ver nunca. Jacob y Lauren seguían juntos y ahora esperaban un bebé. Ambos sujetaban la ecografía mientras sonreían a la cámara como si el inicio de su gran "_amor_" nunca hubiera sido a costa del sufrimiento de otra persona.

Se quedó tan pasmada de ver en lo que estaba su vida, que simplemente apagó el aparato y lo guardó, mirando hacia el frente.

—Así que definitivamente yo era la del problema —dijo con la garganta ennudecida.

_Al menos su hijo sabrá que sus padres cogen y quedan atrapados por el anillo vibrador_, pensó.

"_Métete esas fotografías por el culo._

_¡Déjame en paz!_

_Cariños, Bella_"

Cuando apretó enviar, se tragó las lágrimas y metió el móvil dentro de su Jansport, dispuesta a seguir su camino a pesar de que sí, aún dolía.

Dio un paseo largo por la costa, fingiendo que tenía un corazón duro y capaz de todo pero ¿cómo engañarse a sí misma? Aún le costaba afrontar la idea más dura que jamás había sentido.

—Nunca podré tener un hijo —murmuró.

Con los ojos escocidos se metió a la heladería más próxima y se compró un inmenso helado de chocolate. Cuando el vendedor se lo entregó, ella se recordó el mantra: "_mano derecha líquidos, mano izquierda comida_".

Dio un nuevo recorrido por la zona central, donde había un bonito camino de tiendas propias de los pueblerinos. En medio del recorrido, Bella tuvo cuidado de no pisar las rallas, algo ansiosa ante la posibilidad. Una vez que se hubo terminado el helado, Bella vio con entusiasmo lo que tenía en frente: una librería. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo no compraba algo? ¿Un año? Lo único que hacía era releer sus favoritos, pasando página por página como si eso la llevara a los momentos en que todo estaba bien.

Era una librería muy grande y en la entrada había una viejecilla muy adorable que tiritaba mientras releía un tomo de casi dos mil palabras. Cuando Bella entró, la mujer le sonrió y le dio las buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes —respondió ella, mirando los libreros.

Todo estaba bastante barato y no tardó en oler un poco el aroma a hojas resecas de los más antiguos. Todos eran de segunda mano. Se metió a su sección favorita: los de terror y suspenso psicológico. ¡Los monstruos eran sus favoritos! Junto a la zona de los libreros había una inmensa área de biblioteca, donde muchos pueblerinos venían con su café. Le pareció tan lindo, y dado el frío del lugar, que se acomodó cerca de la chimenea, donde la decoración de Halloween era mucho más divertida, como guirnaldas de calabaza y esqueletos con sonrisas sosas. Buscó un par de libros y sacó un café de la máquina expendedora, un latte estaría perfecto. Mientras revoloteaba los dedos en la colección de Edgar Allan Poe, vio de reojo algo que llamó su atención.

Tuvo que pestañear.

Cerca de la ventana, donde el sol calaba muy hondo, había un hombre cabeza gacha de al menos treinta y cinco años. Tenía un perfil tan hermoso que suspiró. Nunca había visto que a un hombre le cayera tan bien el cabello desordenado, broncíneo y muy sedoso. Vestía con un suéter de cuello alto de tono azul oscuro, junto con unos pantalones negros que se les pegaban bien a los fuertes muslos. Delante de sus ojos, los que le llamaron mucho la atención, había un par de anteojos negros de marco cuadrado, lo que en definitiva le hacía ver intelectual e irremediablemente guapísimo.

Él pareció darse cuenta que alguien lo miraba, así que Bella escondió su rostro en los libros mientras se sonrojaba como las tontas. _¿Qué me pasa?_, se preguntó. Sonrojarse era un recuerdo de juventud y Bella ya tenía veinticinco.

Una vez que hubo seleccionado su libro, caminó de puntillas hacia los sofás, un par de metros de distancia de él. Perfecto para espiarlo como las adolescentes. El hombre tenía una pierna cruzada y al lado de su libro había un cuaderno, donde apuntaba un par de cosas mientras leía como buen erudito. Además, tenía un café con una barilla de caramelo, lo que le pareció más interesante aún.

—¿Quién eres? —susurró, poniéndose las manos bajo la barbilla.

Junto al café venía un poco de chocolate, el que no tardó en comer mientras disfrutaba de ese perfil.

Intentó tomarle atención al libro, pero no funcionaba. Parecía que aquel hombre tenía algo que la mantenía hipnotizada. ¿Era de por aquí? Pues no lo parecía. ¿Seattle? Era lo más probable.

Él seguía leyendo y anotando un par de cosas en lo que parecía una agenda personal. Se preguntó qué sería. En una oportunidad y en un intento por tomar su café, acabó derramándolo por toda la mesa con mucha torpeza. El hombre bajó los hombros y miró lo que había hecho, como si estuviera acostumbrado a derramar cosas por todos lados.

Bella dejó escapar una risotada que él alcanzó a escuchar y cuando intentó ocultarse tras el libro, el hombre ya la había visto. Ambos pestañearon mientras se contemplaban en la poca distancia y justo ahí ella pudo ver sus ojos: verdes. Casi se muere del encanto.

Finalmente, le sonrió de manera automática mientras se sujetaba la barbilla con la mano. El hombre se rio y miró hacia abajo, aunque no supo por qué. Por instinto se tocó la cara y luego buscó su espejo en la mochila, cuando se miró quiso que la tierra la tragara, ¡tenía el rostro lleno de chocolate! Incluido los dientes. ¡Qué vergüenza sentía! ¡Por eso él se reía! Quiso mirar aunque el rostro lo sintiera caliente, pero ya se había ido.

—¿Ese fue tu intento de coqueteo, Isabella Swan? —se preguntó, lamentándose.

Esperen. ¿Ella estaba coqueteando?

Hizo un puchero y se abrazó a la mochila.

Ahí iba su intento por conocer a alguien, aunque haya sido fugaz. Al menos no volvería a verlo.

.

Se devolvió a la tienda de disfraces con mucha flojera, y nuevamente teniendo cuidado de no pisar las rayas. Cuando abrió la puerta, se aseguró de hacerlo con la derecha, siempre con el corazón en la boca ante el miedo de no tener las cosas bajo control.

Como siempre, la tienda estaba vacía, con ese olor dulzón de caramelo, el que se suponía que atraería niños. Jamás pasaba. Suspiró de forma larga y se sentó en la silla mientras golpeaba el lápiz en el talonario de boletas, el que se había mantenido sin compras nuevas desde hacía mes y medio.

—Y eso que hoy es primero de octubre. ¿Qué pasa con el espíritu de Halloween? —se preguntó a sí misma.

Justo en aquel instante, sintió un maullido largo y tendido.

—Sabía que leer a Edgar Allan Poe iba a traer problemas.

Nuevamente un maullido la alertó.

Y en un santiamén, un peludo negro saltó hacia el mostrador.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Era un gatito azabache, de ojos inmensos y verdes. Se sentó delante de ella y se lamió suavemente la pata. Bella acercó su dedo a la nariz del animal y éste volvió a maullar.

—Debes tener mucha hambre.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y sintió los huesitos.

—¿Qué puedo darte? —le preguntó mientras lo acariciaba y éste ronroneaba.

Y en ese segundo volvió a sentir otro ruido, uno realmente inconfundible: era la campanilla de la puerta de entrada. ¡Un cliente nuevo! Pero entonces miró de lado a lado y no había nadie.

—Hola —saludó alguien de voz chillona y pequeña.

¿De dónde venía?

Miró a través del mostrador y entonces notó que esa voz venía de un pequeño de apenas tres años, que estaba mirándola. Estaba vestido como _Peter Pan_.

—Hola —dijo de manera pausada—. ¿Vienes por él?

—¡El _dato_! —exclamó, queriendo tocarlo.

Detrás de él venía corriendo una pequeña preciosísima, quien era algo más pequeña y estaba vestida como _Campanita_. Cuando vio que estaba Bella delante de ella, se escondió detrás del niño mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca.

—¿Es suyo el gato?

Los dos negaron con sus ojitos grandes e inocentes.

—Lo _encontamos_ bajo el puente —respondió _Peter Pan_.

Ella se rio ante su manera de pronunciar y juntó sus manos, con el corazón lleno ante un ser tan adorable.

—Han hecho bien en intentar salvarlo, ¿no creen? Pronto se pondrá a llover.

La pequeña seguía mirándola mientras pestañeaba, usando ese trajecito tan luminoso que quiso abrazarla.

Miró hacia la puerta y caminó con el gato entre las manos hacia allá. ¿Quién venía con ellos? ¿Ningún adulto? ¡Pero si eran tan pequeños!

—¿Dónde está su mamá? —preguntó.

Los dos se encogieron de hombros.

—¿Y su papá?

—Papá estaba en su coche —respondió el niño.

Ella se agachó frente a los niños y la pequeña se escondió más delante de él.

—¿Qué edad tienen?

La niña mostró tres dedos.

—¿Tres? —inquirió—. Esperen un poco aquí, iré a buscar algo, no tardaré.

Bella se había preocupado. ¿Qué hacían dos niños de tres años por aquí? Quizá los estaban buscando como desesperados. Necesitaba llamar a la policía. Cuando ella tomó su móvil, ya con el 911 marcado, miró hacia los niños para asegurarse nuevamente que estuvieran bien, pero ya no estaban.

—911, ¿cuál es su emergencia?

Ella se quedó sin habla, mirando a la puerta abierta, aún con el gato entre las manos.

¿Quiénes eran esos niños?

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido la historia de Bella? ¿Se imaginan qué más puede haber detrás? La única certeza es que Jacob la hizo sufrir y es un muy mal hombre. Lamentablemente, Bella además tiene que ver cómo hace su vida a costa de su sufrimiento e infidelidad, logrando lo que ella siempre quiso: ser mamá. ¿Qué piensan del primer encuentro entre Bella y Edward? Él les sacará muchos suspiros, ya lo verán. ¡Y salieron los diablillos! ¡Sí! ¡Peter Pan y Campanita! Ellos dos son un misterio, pero tienen a un padre guapísimo que hará suspirar a nuestra Bella. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco enormemente sus comentarios. Hacen que cada palabra valga, sus gracias son un tremendo entusiasmo para mí, de verdad me hacen muy feliz. Espero verlas a todas aquí nuevamente, un gracias significa mucho para mí, además de ser mi único pago_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienes cuenta, solo debes dejar tu correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros. Solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	3. Capítulo 2: Conquista fallida

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Someone You Loved – Lewis Capaldi**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**.**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Conquista fallida**

"_(…) Necesito alguien para sanar_

_Alguien para conocer_

_Alguien para sostener_

_Alguien para abrazar…_"

¿Y si algo les pasaba? ¿Y si estaban perdidos? ¿Y si…?

—_¡Miau!_

Lo miró, encontrándose con esos ojos verdes.

—Te pareces a alguien.

Suspiró y se fue a sentar a su silla, mirando a la entrada.

—Eran tan adorables —dijo, poniéndose una mano en la mejilla.

El gato se volvió a subir a su mostrador, paseándose para llamar la atención. Ella sonrió y siguió acariciándolo.

—¿Cómo voy a llamarte? —preguntó.

El animal cerró los ojos de placer al sentir las uñas de Bella bajo su cuello, rascándole de manera generosa.

—¿Qué te parece _Halloween_? ¿Te gusta? Es un honor a la fecha, ¿qué crees?

Hoy sí que había sido un día de conocer a nuevas personas, incluido el pequeño _Halloween_.

—Iremos a comprar algunas cosas para ti y luego nos iremos juntos a casa.

Lo escondió en su bolso, permitiéndole sacar la cabeza. Afuera había comenzado a llover de manera profusa, así que imaginó que en Forks estaría peor. Sacó su paraguas y antes de marchar miró hacia adentro de la tienda, algo triste, pero asumió que ese lugar estaría vacío hasta que ella decidiera dedicarse a otra cosa.

Parecía ayer cuando decidió restaurar la tienda de su abuela, aburrida de quedarse en casa. Desde que se casó, Jake le había pedido que se quedara ahí, que le daría una vida de lujos. Claro, había olvidado completamente darle una vida de cariño. Jacob nunca entendió que eso era lo único que ella necesitaba. No sabía por qué había decidido vivir la vida tal como él lo había propuesto, siempre fue tan decidida y tan independiente…

—Nos ponemos idiotas cuando amamos a alguien —sentenció, negando mientras cerraba el lugar.

Pasó por el supermercado, compró unas cuantas cosas con el poco dinero que le quedaba de sus ahorros y, finalmente, se decidió a tomar el bus hacia Forks, muerta de frío y ya mojándose gracias al viento.

Justo cuando se había instalado en el viejo autobús, un número desconocido le envió una fotografía de Jacob y Lauren, quienes se irían de viaje por los alrededores en su super coche de último modelo.

—Si creen que van a entristecerme, no lo lograrán —dijo, borrando la fotografía.

.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —sentenció su padre, cruzándose de brazos frente a la mesa de la cocina.

—Pero… ¡Papá! ¡Tiene frío y no tiene una casa calentita! ¡Mira lo flaco que está! —insistió Bella, tomando al animal desde abajo de las patas delanteras.

Él hizo el ademán de no escuchar, mirando al gato con miedo.

—¡Sabes que no me gustan los animales en casa!

—No lo sé, Charlie, tu madre siempre fue bienvenida aquí —dijo Renée por lo bajo.

Bella se rio de manera disimulada mientras su papá enarcaba una ceja.

—¡Bien! Se queda —exclamó—. ¡Pero tú te encargarás de él!

—¡Gracias, papá!

Su mamá, que estaba detrás de Charlie, le guiñó un ojo, contenta de que por fin ella mostrara una sonrisa muy genuina.

—Iré a ver un partido de fútbol —informó Charlie—. ¿Vendrás conmigo, cariño?

—Me quedaré un rato charlando con mi hija. Luego te veo.

Charlie le dio un beso a ambas en la frente y se marchó, dejándolas a solas.

_Halloween_ dormía en las piernas de Bella.

—¿Qué tal el día, cariño? —inquirió su madre, mirando el sinfín de emociones en los ojos de su hija.

Siempre estaba preocupada por ella, en especial desde que había decidido no seguir tomando su medicación, exactamente hace más de tres años.

—Bueno, ya sabes, no hubo clientes —respondió, quitándole importancia.

Suspiró.

—¿Algo más?

Bella se tomó un rato para contestar.

—Me enviaron fotografías de Jacob y Lauren.

Renée se molestó enseguida.

—¡¿Cuál es la razón para hacer eso?!

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que todos esos influyentes amigos que tenía quieren recordarme que están felices de que me haya ido de sus vidas.

Renée se sentó al lado de su hija y le acarició la espalda.

—Tengo tanta rabia, Bella, a veces quisiera ir con Billy y Rachel Black, golpearles la puerta de su tan aclamada casa y escupirle la cara a cada uno.

—Mamá, ellos…

—Sé que no tienen la culpa de lo que hizo su hijo, pero a la vez sí. Ellos lo sabían y nunca te dijeron…

—Lo sé —respondió—. Pero la situación ya ocurrió, no hay nadie que pueda remediarlo más que yo misma, disfrutando de mi soledad.

Pero Renée sabía que Bella aún tenía cicatrices en su corazón, no porque quisiera seguir con la vida que tenía antes, sino porque, bueno, su hija aún mantenía la furia de aquel momento.

—Ahora él… tendrá un hijo.

Su madre abrió los ojos y entonces se tapó los labios para no decir un par de palabrotas.

—Espero que papá no lo sepa, si eso llega a ocurrir es capaz de buscarlo junto con Jasper y darle con la escopeta en los testículos.

—Eso deberían hacer.

—Al final el problema era mío, ¿no? Yo sabía que tantas pérdidas no eran en vano.

Renée sintió tanta tristeza que no supo qué decir.

—Aún es muy pronto para…

—Descuida, mamá, hace meses renuncié a la idea.

Se levantó para prepararse un té e irse a la cama con su nuevo amigo _Halloween_. Necesitaba descansar de este día largo.

.

.

.

—¡Tía Bella! —exclamó Kelly, la hija de Rosalie, una de sus grandes amigas.

—¡Kelly!

Ella tenía diez años, pero le seguía pareciendo la nenita que había ayudado a cuidar mientras su mamá pasaba los exámenes de secundaria. Haber sido mamá a los quince no había sido fácil.

—Gracias por venir. Necesitaba terminar de revisar los trabajos de los niños antes de este fin de semana —dijo Rose, sentándose frente a ella con una tetera caliente.

Kelly se sentó junto a Bella mientras esta tomaba a Halloween y lo ponía cerca de ella para que jugaran.

Rosalie era profesora de la guardería privada de Forks, así como Bella. Habían estudiado en la universidad de Seattle, pero solo su amiga había podido trabajar el tiempo suficiente para sentirse segura en él.

—¿Extrañas estar con los niños? —le preguntó Rose al ver cómo miraba con entusiasmo y nostalgia los dibujos de los pequeños.

—Algo así. —Suspiró—. Pero no me hagas caso, apenas trabajé un año aquí…

—Pero eras muy buena y los niños te amaban. ¿Por qué no te quedaste…?

—Ya sabes que haberme casado con un empresario era la carta bajo la manga —dijo de manera irónica.

Las dos sonrieron con pesar.

—Bueno, yo no tengo mucho qué decir respecto a hombres, ya sabes que haberme embarazado de un tipo veinte años mayor fue suficiente para que mis padres me sacaran de casa —susurró, aprovechando que Kelly estaba concentrada con Halloween.

—Ni lo necesitas.

Se rio.

—Eso me digo yo, pero ya ves, Kelly tuvo que ser testigo de cómo le partían el corazón a mamá nuevamente.

Rose había terminado con su novio hacía exactamente seis meses porque, bueno, era casado y ni lo sabía. La esposa, en su locura, le esperó cerca de un callejón para partirle la cara. Aún tenía un par de cicatrices visibles cerca de la nariz.

—Hazme caso, Bella, ¿por qué no intentas acudir a la guardería? Te haría bien, así no sientes que la tienda es todo lo que tienes.

Ella se lo pensó pero por alguna razón prefirió dejar la idea a un lado, no queriendo involucrarse tan rápido con los niños. Aún seguía sensible ante el caos que significaba cerrar aquella idea de la maternidad en su cabeza.

—Lo pensaré —respondió—. ¿Qué haces? —Quiso cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

—Estoy aprovechando que estamos en tu festividad favorita. —Rose le mostró un par de dibujos.

—Son hermosos —exclamó con una inmensa sonrisa.

Los hizo reposar sobre la mesa y los contempló.

—Parece que se han puesto de acuerdo con hacer al gato negro que te has encontrado —bromeó.

—¿Quiénes son?

—Unos pequeños de tres años. Llegaron hace muy poco a la guardería. Siempre va su abuela a buscarlos, no tengo idea quiénes son sus padres, pero tienen algo muy especial.

Bella pestañeó mientras seguía mirando al gatito negro que habían dibujado esos dos niños.

—Me pregunto quiénes serán —susurró.

.

.

.

Estaba por quedarse dormido.

No supo si era por la trabajada guardia que había tenido que cubrir para salvarle el culo a su hermano menor o si se trataba de la aburrida charla que le estaba dando Jessica Stanley, su cita de esta noche, pero estaba luchando por no dejar ir un bostezo delante de ella.

—Estuve horas esperando la entrada al concierto, pero finalmente lo hice —siguió diciendo Jessica, quien llevaba un perfume tan dulce que ya se estaba mareando.

—Ajá.

—¿Te gustan los Backstreet Boys? —preguntó, poniéndose las manos debajo de la barbilla.

—En realidad prefiero el jazz…

—Son geniales, ¿no es así? —lo interrumpió—. Todo mi paso por Europa fue increíble, pero ir a su concierto allá fue indescriptible. ¡Grité como nunca he gritado antes!

Edward se puso a jugar con la bola de carne, moviendo el tenedor alrededor de ella como si se tratara de una pelota.

—Pero cuéntame de ti.

_Vaya, al fin puedo hablar_, pensó.

—¿Qué haces en tu trabajo? ¡Nunca había tenido una cita con un médico! —volvió a exclamar, llamando la atención de todos los demás.

—Solo… salvo vidas.

—¡Eso es estupendo!

Dios santo.

—¿Y qué tal tu vida? ¿Mucho dinero?

Nuevamente lo mismo.

—Qué sexy un médico como tú.

Él enarcó una ceja y ella malinterpretó el gesto, por lo que acercó su mano a la suya.

—¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

—Soy internista y cardiólogo…

—¿Te conté una vez que conocí a un médico super conocido de la tele allá en Egipto? Fue tan impactante.

Sí, otra cita de mierda.

—Tengo que ir a contestar el teléfono. Con permiso —dijo él, dejando sutilmente una buena cantidad de dólares sobre la mesa.

Cuando pudo librarse de ella, respiró hondo de puro alivio y buscó las llaves de su Volvo para irse a su casa. Le dolía la cabeza y solo quería meterse a la cama. Solo esperaba que ella lo perdonara por marcharse sin decirle nada, pero… ¿qué importaba? Posiblemente ni iba a notar que ya no estaba.

Su madre iba a pagarla muy caro por haberle conseguida una cita que no quería con la hija de una flamante cirujana de Seattle. Estaba harto de esa gente.

Al llegar a casa, cerca de las diez, vio que la luz de la sala aún estaba encendida.

—Oh no —gimió.

Cuando cerró la puerta del coche, la luz se apagó y él sonrió sin remedio. Se puso a silbar y buscó las llaves, dándoles tiempo para que dejaran a la pobre niñera en paz. En cuanto abrió, sintió unos pasitos corriendo de un lado para otro.

—Sr. Cullen, por Dios, qué bueno que llegó.

—Le dije que no les diera chocolate.

—¡Ya sé, ya sé! —respondió—. No pensé que iba a ser combustible para sus dos diablos.

—Descuide. Ya puede irse a la cama.

—¡Gracias!

La pobre mujer sudaba.

Él se hizo el desentendido y caminó por el pasillo, escuchando el cómodo silencio al que solo estaba acostumbrado cuando los niños fingían que estaban ya durmiendo. En el momento en que llegó a la habitación, vio cómo ocultaban las caritas tras sus edredones, uno en una cama de barco y la otra en su cama de cohete.

—¡Los encontré! —exclamó.

Los niños se pusieron a reír, abriendo los edredones de par en par.

—¿Qué hicieron esta vez?

Los dos se miraron, sabiendo de sus travesuras.

—Lucy nos dio chocolate —respondió Noah.

—Lo siento —respondió Ava.

Suspiró.

—¿Te divertiste, papi? —preguntó el pequeño.

Prefirió no responder y solo seguir sonriendo.

—Deben dormir, ya es tarde.

Encendió la luz de nube, aquella que les ayudaba a _espantar_ a los _monstruos_, los arropó y le dio un beso a cada uno.

—Los amo —susurró.

Cuando estuvo seguro que sus pequeños demonios ya se hubieran dormido, Edward se quitó la corbata y comenzó a desvestirse. En el proceso se golpeó tres veces con la pata de la cama pero finalmente pudo ponerse el pijama y caer rendido.

Hoy había sido extenuante y no precisamente por la guardia que había ahorrado hacer a su hermano, sino porque, en definitiva, las conquistas ya no le iban, lo había comprobado después de seis fracasos y aburridas salidas.

.

—Yo creo que deberías intentarlo con un hombre —soltó su hermano, el bobo de la familia.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Emmett.

—Yo también. —Se encogió de hombros.

Edward dejó el café a un lado.

—Quizá encuentres el amor en otro como tú. ¿No has pensado en tener un príncipe en vez de una princesa? Dicen que por algo tenemos el punto G en el culo.

Emmett lo primero que sintió fue un golpe en la nuca.

—Ya cállate.

—Deberías aprender de tu hermano menor, mis técnicas de conquistas son infalibles. Mira. —Le apuntó hacia una guapa enfermera, quien había venido a la cafetería para merendar en medio de la guardia.

—Bien, te veo —respondió Edward para que dejara de joderlo, atento a su _gran_ plan de conquista.

Emmett se fue hacia adelante, muy suficiente y mostrando sutilmente sus músculos. Cuando llegó frente a la enfermera, que estaba recibiendo su café desde el mostrador, le dio una sonrisa convincente y digna de comercial.

—Hey, Nancy, ¿qué tal la mañana?

—Buena. Hasta ahora —soltó ella, sin mirarlo.

Emmett quedó con la sonrisa desencajada mientras escuchaba las risotadas del Dr. Edward Cullen. Cuando se devolvió, tragándose la vergüenza y el orgullo, lo único que vio fue cómo su hermano mezclaba sus gestos entre burla y decepción.

—Prefiero mis técnicas de conquista, gracias.

Emmett puso cara de sufrimiento y tomó su café con rabia de niño pequeño.

—Nuestros padres nos dejaron una maldición —se lamentó el menor—. Los dos estamos condenados a vivir vidas en completa soledad.

—Al menos tengo a mis hijos.

—¡Gracias, Edward! —respondió Emmett con sarcasmo.

—No es culpa mía que tengas aversión a los niños.

—¡Solo me gusta estar soltero!

Edward lo dejó hablando solo mientras negaba con una sonrisa.

Su hermano era un caso perdido.

Se metió a la consulta y lo primero que vio fue una silueta femenina, la que no veía hace exactamente dos años.

—¿Katrina? —inquirió, sin poder creerlo.

Ella se giró y sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Ahora soy Katrina para ti?

Usaba un vestido elegante, nada acorde al clima de Forks. Sus senos se dejaron ver con sutileza, algo que siempre le acomodaba a quien siempre quiso entrar a la familia Cullen a como diera lugar.

—Lo eres desde que nos dimos un tiempo, ¿lo recuerdas?

La mujer tensó la mordida. Todo porque sus _hijitos_ eran su prioridad. ¿Acaso ella no lo era?

—Fue un tiempo más que suficiente. Yo di un paseo por Europa, conocí un nuevo mundo… ¿Y tú? Recuerda lo bien que nos divertíamos.

Edward no la tomó mucho en cuenta. Sí, lo habían pasado muy bien, pero no era lo que buscaba. A menos que haya cambiado, él no estaba interesado en intentar nuevas citas.

—Lo siento, Kate, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar. Ahora mismo tengo que ver a un paciente.

—Ah, has vuelto a decirme Kate. —Sonrió, acercando sus brazos al cuello masculino del Dr. Cullen.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—No sabes cuánto extrañaba esa ceja tan sensual —confesó la mujer, insistiendo.

Edward la tomó desde las muñecas y la alejó para acomodarse la bata y los anteojos. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y de ella emergió la secretaria.

—Doctor, su paciente ya está esperándolo.

—Claro, Grace, enseguida lo haré pasar.

Kate se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos, aburrida de que siguiera siendo lo mismo. ¿Cómo no iba a preferir irse a vivir la vida de soltera si él siempre era tan…? Pero, ¿cómo olvidarse de él? Si era un hombre tan guapo, tan divino, tan cariñoso y tan romántico. Era el ideal. Le había costado varios tropiezos darse cuenta que ninguno era como él.

Si tan solo la tomara en cuenta… Solo un poco.

—Al menos dime que seguiremos viéndonos.

Suspiró y se acomodó en el respaldo de su silla, pensándolo bien.

—Claro. Una charla no se la niego a nadie.

—¡Ay, Edward, te prometo que lo pasaremos muy bien juntos!

Dio saltitos con sus tacones inmensos hacia él, sacó un lápiz mientras se sentaba en su regazo y luego le tomó la palma de la mano para escribirle su número. Finalmente, le dio un beso jugoso cerca de la comisura y se despidió de manera coqueta, meneando sus senos a la vista del sereno Edward.

Cuando ella se marchó, el doctor bufó y rodó los ojos.

Antes de levantarse de la silla para llamar a su paciente, miró la fotografía que tenía de sus hijos y sonrió.

—Parece que solo seremos los tres desde aquí en adelante —susurró.

.

Cinco de la tarde.

Mierda.

Edward no dejaba de mirar su reloj como si las manillas se movieran más rápido si tuviera los ojos pegados a él. Y como no tenía puesta la atención al frente, no tardó en chocar con un poste.

—¡Lo siento! —le dijo, pensando que era una persona.

Mierda. Los niños debían estar esperándolo hace más de quince minutos.

Cuando llegó a la guardería de la escuela principal de Forks, corrió hacia la entrada y se metió entre los pasillos.

Y entonces volvió a chocar.

—Lo siento —exclamó.

Era una mujer rubia y alta.

—¿Usted es el padre de Ava y Noah? —preguntó.

—¡Sí! —respondió—. ¡Lo siento! ¿Ellos están bien?

La mujer suspiró y le hizo caminar hacia el salón de clases.

No pudo creer lo que vio.

—¡Ava! ¡Noah! —exclamó.

Los pequeños se reían mientras miraban al suelo, bañados en pintura de diferentes colores. Habían hecho un verdadero desastre.

—Soy Rosalie Hale, un gusto conocerlo —añadió ella, sonriéndole sin remedio.

Cuando apretaron sus manos, Edward no sabía dónde meter la cabeza. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que hacerle pasar vergüenzas?

—Y yo soy Edward Cullen. Es la primera vez que vengo, ahora que me estoy asentando en la ciudad pude acomodar mi horario para venir por ellos más frecuentemente.

—Ah, usted es uno de los nuevos médicos del pueblo.

—Vaya que corren las noticias.

—Digamos que aquí solo existen tres mil personas, uno más se nota, créame.

Los dos sonrieron, pero luego recordaron que los niños seguían bañados en pintura.

De pronto, lo recordó.

—¡El taller de baile! —exclamó Edward—. ¡Tenemos que ir!

Rosalie vio como el padre los tomaba a los dos en sus brazos, uno en cada mano, sin esfuerzo alguno y luego se despedía de ella de manera rápida para emprender carrera hacia la salida. La profesora se acomodó junto a la pared y se quedó sonriendo, francamente impresionada de lo guapo y adorable que era el papá de los mellizos Cullen.

—Están castigados —decía mientras los metía a la zona trasera del Volvo y les ponía el cinturón en sus sillitas.

—Solo _quedíamos_ dibujarnos —insistía Noah.

—¡Para eso existe el papel!

—¡No es divertido! —contradijo Ava, que a pesar de ser muy pequeñita, tenía un carácter del demonio.

—Dije que están castigados.

Los dos se cruzaron de brazos.

Edward se sentó frente al volante y encendió rápidamente. Abrió la cajuela y sacó sus trajecitos de ballet.

—¡Ahora no sé cómo le haré, pero ustedes se irán a esa clase de ballet como sea! —advirtió.

—¿Y si comemos pizza? —preguntó Noah, entusiasta.

—Castigados —insistió—. Ya han hecho muchas fechorías desde que llegamos a la ciudad. ¿No recuerdan que ayer se escaparon del coche?

—¡Queríamos ver al _dato_! —dijeron a la vez.

Edward aún podía recordar el mini infarto que sintió cuando no los vio en el Volvo. Casi se muere.

"_No estaban. Ni Ava ni Noah._

_Mierda._

_Sus pequeñitos no estaban._

_Pero, ¿cómo iba a ser tan difícil encontrarlos? Estaban disfrazados._

_Miró hacia un lado y luego al otro mientras el alma le subía y le bajaba. ¡Sólo había bajado del coche por un minuto a ponerle gasolina!_

_—¿Vio a dos niñitos por aquí? —le preguntó a una mujer que se había bajado para hacer lo mismo._

_Negó._

_—¡Se han perdido! —exclamó, desesperado._

_—¡Pues qué mal padre es!_

_Edward estrechó sus ojos._

_Vieja de mierda, pensó._

_Corrió por las calles, tomándose la cabeza, mirando hacia cada rincón, como si sus pequeños cayeran del cielo._

_Ya cuando pasaron diez minutos y la desesperación no le permitía ni respirar, tomó su móvil para llamar al 911. Ya se echaba a llorar._

_—Papi —dijeron detrás de él._

_Al girarse y encontrarse con sus dos hijos, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlos y tomarlos a ambos entre sus brazos._

_—Había un datito muy pequeñito —le contó Noah._

_Edward bufó._

_—¡Están castigados! ¡¿Cómo pueden marcharse así nada más?!_

_Casi se muere. Literalmente. ¿Qué era él sin ellos?_"

—Si vuelven a hacerlo no habrá más disfraces —les advirtió.

—¡No! —se lamentaron.

Ava y Noah tenían la costumbre de vestirse todo octubre con un disfraz diferente, al menos desde que nacieron. Era su panorama favorito.

Edward miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya llegaban tarde. Siempre era así. Cuando aparcaron afuera de la academia, él los terminó de vestir y los llevó entre carreras al taller de ballet de cada jueves y viernes. Debía volver a por ellos en una hora más tarde, tiempo suficiente para irse a dar una vuelta y beberse un café. Vaya que lo necesitaba.

Desde que había decidido venirse a Forks, esperando alejarse del ajetreo citadino y acompañar a su familia, que todo había sido más difícil para Ava y Noah. El cambio, alejarse de sus amiguitos y de su antigua casa, los había convertido en dos diablillos difíciles de controlar. Edward lo único que quería era algo mejor para ellos y Seattle estaba lleno de recuerdos que prefería alejar.

Cuando se dispuso a manejar hacia alguna cafetería cercana, llegó una llamada de su madre, quien siempre lo hacía en los momentos menos oportunos.

—Sí, mamá, ¿qué necesitas?

—Qué manera de contestarle a la mujer que te dio la vida.

Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Estoy manejando y la lluvia volverá cuanto antes. ¿Quieres que atropelle a alguien?

—Solo quiero saber de ti.

_Vamos de nuevo._

—Hablé con Jessica. No puedo creer que la cita que te conseguí nuevamente fue un fracaso.

—Si asumieras que lo mío ya no son las relaciones, quizá dejarías de desilusionarte.

—¡Estoy comenzando a creerle a Emmett! —dijo, en medio de un ataque de histeria.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que eres gay!

En medio de aquellas palabras, Edward vio que alguien cruzaba la calle y él iba a atropellarla. Hizo el coche a un lado con toda rapidez, sin ver que había una inmensa poza de agua.

La persona acabó empapada de pies a cabeza.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Edward Cullen? ¡Soy tu madre!

—¡Voy a cortar! —espetó.

Se bajó rápidamente del coche, muriendo de vergüenza. ¡Por poco mata a alguien y, para peor, la había mojado por completo! Era una mujer y le daba la espalda. Le tocó el hombro para disculparse y cuando la vio de frente el mundo pareció congelarse para él.

Era ella, la misma chica que había visto en la librería y que se había llenado de chocolate.

Oh, era mucho más hermosa de cerca. Solo que ahora, su sonrisa de chocolate estaba reemplazada por una mueca de furia.

—¡¿Es que no sabes manejar?! —gritó, roja como un tomate.

—Yo…

Ella luego pestañeó, dándose cuenta de quién era. Sí, también lo había reconocido.

—¡Por poco me matas!

—Lo siento…

—¡Y acabas de mojarme! Iba a una maldita entrevista de trabajo.

Mierda. Ahora se sentía peor.

—¿Quieres saber lo que se siente? —inquirió, elevando aún más su voz.

La chica tomó su botella de agua y le roció completamente la cabeza. Edward se quitó los anteojos y se quedó mirándola.

—¡Idiota! —bufó.

Se marchó dando zancadas mientras él se quedaba de piedra, mirándola caminar completamente empapado por ella.

Sí que era guapa. Desde que la había visto en la librería, se había quedado encantado con sus ojos. Ahora ella lo debía detestar.

—Definitivamente, las conquistas ya no se me dan —sentenció, bajando los hombros.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como vieron, la vida de Edward es caótica gracias a sus pequeños diablillos. Ni Bella ni nadie imagina que esos pequeños tienen mucho para unirlos a pesar de que, bueno, sus conquistas y coqueteos nunca dieron resultado... ¿o sí? Ya vimos también un poco más de este adorable y muy guapo médico, ¿imaginan quién es Kate? Quizá no se dé por vencida... sobre todo si pronto llega una chica de armas tomar, quien a pesar de estar con su vida cuesta arriba, tiene mucho que entregar. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de ang3lpop, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Maydi94, , llucena928, AndreaSL, somas, isbella cullen's swan, PatyMC, miop, Laurrrrb, Tecupi, lunadragneel15, kaja0507, VeroPB97, keith86, bbluelilas, Duniis, Adriu, twilightter, Fernanda2, phoenix1993, LaPekee Cullen, rjnavajas, isarojas12, twilight-love1694, Amy Lee Figueroa, Nitha Cross, YessyVL13, jupy, Gibel, Flor Santana, Cecy Dilo, , Laury254, Nelly McCarthy, PEYCI CULLEN, Angie Ramirez, AnabellaCS, Mela Masen, Alimrobsten, natuchis2011b, PameHart, joabruno, Barbie Hale Black, LicetSalvatore, MariePrewettMellark, carlita16, Emilse Mtz, Twilightsecretlove, Ronnie86, sool21, NarMaVeg, Mayraargo25, Diana2GT, Francisca Moreno, michi'cullen, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Brenda Cullenn, Bitah, Pao-SasuUchiha, adrianacarrera114, ariyasy, florcitacullen1, calia19, Tata XOXO, Leah De Call, Liliana Macias, .585, almacullenmasen, Vero.G, carolaap, , Kriss21, alejandra1987, dana masen cullen, Elmi, Mel. ACS, CazaDragones, Adriana Molina, krisr0405, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Liz Vidal, Alizce, Tina Lightwood, nataliastewart, tulgarita, Andre22-twi, Cullenland, LuAnKa, , seelie lune, monze urie, , , Deathxrevenge, Vanina Iliana, marieisahale, patymdn, Poemusician, Jenni98isa, Car Cullen StewartPattinson, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, Yoliki, Laurrrrb, saraipineda44, catableu, freedom2604, FlorVillu, Milacaceres11039, Mss. Brightside, AndieA, .10, Salve-el-atun, Belli swan dwyer, cavendano13, debynoe12, DanitLuna, Lizdayanna, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Pam Malfoy Black y Guest_**

**_Espero volver a leerlas a todas ustedes, ¡les agradezco mucho el que dejen su gracias!_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review, recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros. Solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños a todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	4. Capítulo 3: Los pequeños visitantes

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Remedy – Adele**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**.**

**Capítulo 3:**

**Los pequeños visitantes**

"_Recuerdo todas las cosas que pensaba que quería ser_

_Tan desesperada por encontrar una salida de mi mundo_

_Y por fin poder respirar_

_Justo delante de mis ojos vi a mi corazón cobrar vida_

_(…) Cuando el dolor penetre muy dentro de ti_

_Cuando no puedas dormir por las noches_

_Solo mira y verás_

_Que yo seré tu cura_

_Cuando el mundo parezca muy cruel_

_(…) Te prometo y verás_

_Que yo seré tu cura_

_(…) Ven cuando quieras_

_Yo seré el refugio que te proteja de la lluvia…_"

Maldito tonto. ¡La había mojado por completo! Su entrevista de trabajo se había ido a la mierda.

Bueno, ¿a quién quería engañar? Era un trabajo de mierda. Sí, de mierda. ¿Alguien realmente estaba interesado en estar parado en una tienda de comida rápida todo el maldito día? Si su tienda de disfraces fuera visitada por al menos una persona a la semana, tendría para comer, ahora solo debía aceptar la ayuda de sus padres, algo a lo que no quería recurrir por demasiado tiempo.

—Si tan solo pudiera vender mi tienda —susurró, sentándose en la banca del microbús.

Pero no, le era imposible. Ahí había muchos recuerdos de su abuela. Hacerlo le iba a doler por el resto de su vida.

Y justo en medio de esa parada de autobús, un coche pasó y volvió a mojarla.

—Respira hondo y exhala —recordó las palabras de su psicóloga, en voz alta para convencerse.

El mundo era cruel, muy, muy cruel. ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente él? Primero la había visto con chocolate y ahora la había mojado por completo.

—Dios, ¿qué hice mal para que me castigues así? —Miró hacia el cielo, suspirando de manera larga y dramática—. ¿Fue porque dejé de ir a la iglesia? ¿Es eso? ¡No me culpes! ¡Era aburrido!

Notó que un par de personas la miraban como si estuviera loca, lo que le hizo sonrojarse.

Bella sentía que tocaba fondo, porque, ¡carajos! Lo que más odiaba era que su intento de coqueteo era el mismo patán que le había mojado de pies a cabeza. Así que, con esa sensación desagradable, acortó caminos y tomó el autobús hacia Portland, sabiendo que ver la tienda vacía sería peor para su día.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

—Ni un solo romance puedo tener —gimió, escondiendo la cabeza en la Jansport—. Por eso el gato —bromeó consigo misma.

.

Llevaba cien páginas de su libro de terror, ¡cien! A este paso se terminaría la antología antes que su día terminara. De fondo solo se oían los coches de lejos, aquellos que pasaban por fuera de su tienda e ignoraban su existencia.

—Vaya mierda.

Extrañaba a Halloween, al menos él le hacía compañía.

En medio de su total vacío existencial, tomó su móvil y llamó a Rose.

—Hey, Bella, ¡qué sorpresa!

—Te necesito.

—¿Cómo estás? ¡Yo muy bien, gracias!

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Bufó.

—La entrevista en el local de comida rápida fue una mierda, ¿no?

—¡No puedo hacerlo!

—¿Qué?

—Me dijiste que la guardería era una buena opción, ¿cierto?

—¿Cambiaste de opinión?

—No puedo seguir fingiendo que las cosas son fáciles para mí, necesito ese dinero.

—¿Y la idea de ver a los niños?

—Quizá me sirva… anda a saber tú.

Rose suspiró.

—Me encanta escuchar eso. ¡Quiero a la Bella alegre de antes!

Ella sonrió, intentando traerla devuelta, pero aún era difícil.

—Hablaré con la jefatura, me vendría perfecto tu colaboración, ¡como en los viejos tiempos! ¿Recuerdas?

—Teníamos seis años menos.

—¿Qué nos pasó?

Se rieron.

—¿Sabes qué nos vendría bien? Una salida con todos, ¿qué dices?

Bella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y beber alcohol?

—Ya no tomas tus medicamentos, ¿qué más da?

De pronto, la puerta sonó, devolviéndole la vida al lugar. Bella abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando para todos lados.

¡Un cliente!

—Tengo que cortar.

—¿Un cliente?

—¡Sí!

Guardó el móvil y se acomodó el cabello torpemente, sabiendo que este tenía vida y su maraña nada la iba a cambiar. Esperó paciente detrás del mostrador, ansiosa por vender aunque sea un disfraz pero no aparecía nadie.

—¿Hola? —saludó, perdiendo las esperanzas… otra vez.

Bajó los hombros al recibir silencio.

Otra desilusión.

—_Hoda_ —le contestaron.

Pestañeó y se agarró del mostrador para mirar hacia abajo. Eran dos pares de ojos, ambos verdes como la esmeralda, uno llevaba anteojos. Se trataba de los mismos pequeños que habían venido hacía unos días, uno vestido de Peter Pan y la otra de Campanita, solo que ahora ambos no estaban disfrazados, sino cubiertos completamente de barro, despeinados como si hubieran traspasado un bosque embrujado para llegar hasta ella.

Bella sonrió ampliamente, como si las desilusiones ya no existieran y el día se le hubiera mejorado por completo. Eran dos ángeles en su camino, los únicos visitantes de su tienda en mucho tiempo.

—Hola —volvió a decir, algo tímida—. ¿Vinieron a por el gato?

—¿Se ha ido? —preguntó el infante, poniéndose un dedito en los labios.

—No, se ha quedado conmigo. —Se puso las manos debajo de la barbilla, hipnotizada con sus ojitos y la forma de sus caritas. Le recordaban a alguien, pero no supo a quién.

Los dos abrieron sus cuencas de sopetón, la chiquita justo detrás de la espalda de su hermano, como si él fuera su barrera contra el mundo.

—¿Y está _godito_?

Bella se rio.

—Comienza a estarlo. Si quieren puedo mostrárselos otro día, ¿qué me dicen?

Ambos asintieron con una sonrisita dulce.

—¿Dónde está mamá?

Se encogieron de hombros, tal como la primera vez.

—¿Y papá?

—Se ha ido a una _emedgencia_ —contestó el niño.

Suspiró, algo preocupada. ¿Qué padre dejaba a unos niños a su suerte, todos sucios y solitos?

—¿Y se han escapado o los ha dejado a solas? —siguió averiguando.

—_Mida, hedmanita_, ¡un _disfaz_! —se distrajo el pequeño, apuntándole a la niña los maniquís.

Ambos se acercaron hacia ellos, revisando las telas más coloridas y brillantes. Parecían unos pajarillos inocentes y felices con algo que nadie más había tomado en cuenta en mucho tiempo: sus disfraces. Al verlos, no sentía pesar ante sus nulos compradores o las inexistentes visitas de los pueblerinos, porque aunque ellos fueran los únicos en mucho tiempo, eso ya la hacía feliz.

La pequeñita tenía su dedo pulgar en la boca mientras miraba los vestiditos de princesa junto a su hermano, quien siempre estaba ahí, como si la protegiera a cada segundo. A Bella le llamó la atención que no hablara, pues solo se encargaba de observar todo el mundo mientras su hermano era el portavoz. Eran uña y carne.

—¿Les han gustado?

Los dos asintieron.

—¡Nos gustan los _disfaces_!

Ella se agachó frente a ellos, contemplándolos con el corazón muy lleno.

Cada vez que se imaginaba teniendo a sus pequeñitos, los pensaba así, inocentes, puros y preciosos, como una pareja de hermanos inquebrantable, capaces de luchar el uno por el otro. Como hija única, la idea de tener dos chiquitos, amarlos y apapacharlos, era una fantasía recurrente en su mundo de ilusiones, ya rotas por las circunstancias. Verlos le daba un respiro que no pensó nunca encontrar, no luego de todo lo ocurrido con su fallido matrimonio.

—Puedo regalarles uno a cada uno… si quieren.

Los dos abrieron aún más sus ojitos y asintieron con una sonrisa.

—¿De qué quieren? Les daré el que más les guste.

Campanita aplaudió y se fue caminando hacia su favorito, uno de princesa pomposo y muy rosa. Peter Pan la siguió, tomando uno de príncipe que combinaba con el de su hermana. Bella se mordió el labio y arqueó las cejas, imaginándolos con ellos puestos.

De pronto, notó que en las rodillitas de la pequeña había sangre. ¿Qué le había pasado? Y ella sin inmutarse.

—¿Adónde se han estado metiendo? ¿Eh? —les preguntó, agarrándoles la nariz a ambos.

Sonrieron.

—Están muy sucios, ¡mira todo este barro! ¡Sus cabellos! Podría apostar a que están hasta con pintura debajo de la tierra mojada. ¡Y tú te has raspado las rodillas!

—_Quedíamos_ _jugad_ —murmuró el pequeño Peter Pan.

—¿En el barro?

Asintieron y Bella se rio.

—¿Saben qué? Voy a limpiarlos un poco y les probaré los disfraces, ¿qué les parece?

Los dos aplaudieron y brincaron. Tomó a ambos de las manos y los condujo hasta el baño, esperando encontrar algo que le ayudase a limpiarlos. Los sentó a los dos en el retrete y ellos se quedaron quietitos con las manos entre los muslos, no importándoles su aspecto revoltoso. Bella mojó unos pañitos con agua tibia y los estrujó para comenzar con el pequeño, que parecía menos temeroso que la pequeñita.

—Y cuéntenme, ¿cómo se llaman? —inquirió, usando un tono de voz dulce mientras frotaba sus bracitos.

—Noah. Mi _hedmanita_ se llama Ava.

Ella miró a la chiquita y le regaló una sonrisa suave.

—¿Y a ti no te gusta hablar? —preguntó.

Negó.

—Ava solo habla con papi, abuelita, abuelito y tío _Músculos_.

Rio.

—¿Tío Músculos?

—Él nos pide que le digamos así. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y mami?

—No está.

—Oh.

Siguió frotándole los bracitos y después se fue a su cuello y sus piernitas.

De pronto, Ava la apuntó con su dedito.

—¿Yo?

Asintió.

—Yo soy Bella.

Sus mejillas redondas se elevaron.

—¿Te gusta mi nombre?

Asintió otra vez.

—Pues pueden llamarme así o como prefieran.

—¡_Deina_ Bella! —exclamó Noah.

Le pasó el paño por la cara, frotándolo bien.

—¿Reina? ¿Y eso por qué?

—Somos _píncipes_ y tú _deina_ —soltó el pequeño.

Isabella se largó a reír, haciendo que los niños también lo hicieran.

—Ahora es tu turno, _Campanita_. —Tomó a Ava y la acercó a ella. La pequeña, aunque tímida, sentía especial calidez con la extraña mujer que los había tratado con tanto cariño—. Yo prometo que no te haré nada malo, a ninguno. Vamos a limpiarnos, a vestirnos con un disfraz muy bonito y luego partiremos con su padre, ¿sí?

Ava volvió a elevar sus mejillas, sonriente.

—Papi no está aquí.

—¿Y entonces?

—Estábamos con Maggie.

—¿Maggie?

—_Nuesta niñeda_.

_Pobre mujer, debe estar desesperada_, pensó Bella.

—Pues iremos con ella, ¿bien?

Los dos movieron sus cabezas en aprobación.

Cuando Isabella terminó de limpiarlos —tarea ardua, la verdad—, buscó un peine para acomodarles los cabellos broncíneos. A Noah le hizo un peinado hacia el lado y a Ava le realizó una trenza con sus largos y lacios cabellos. Finalmente, la parte que más esperaban era la de los disfraces, por lo que cuando estuvieron listos, los dos brincaban de felicidad, mirándose el uno con el otro como si fuera algo impagable para ellos.

—¡Se ven increíbles! —exclamó Bella, llevándose las manos al pecho.

Eran preciosos, dos ángeles inocentes puestos en su camino. Verlos le daba tanta alegría que no se reconoció.

—Ahora iremos a por su niñera, ¿de acuerdo? Debemos apresurarnos para que no nos tope la lluvia.

Tomó a Ava entre sus brazos y a Noah le dio la mano, partiendo rumbo hacia la zona central de Portland. La pequeña se cobijó en su pecho, ya cansada, y se comenzó a chupar el pulgar, mientras que su hermanito brincaba, aún revolucionado, tomado con firmeza de su mano. Cuando se miró junto a esos diminutos ángeles, no pudo evitar sentir una emoción inmensa en su pecho, imaginando que así sería si tuviera los suyos. Enfrentar aquello le hizo suspirar y luego mirar hacia el muelle, mordiéndose el labio.

—Entonces, su niñera los trajo en coche a Portland para que pudieran comer algo antes de irse a casa, ¿no es así?

Noah asintió, mientras que Ava ya estaba adormilada junto a ella, sintiendo la protección de la Reina Bella.

—Y estaban en el parque.

El niño le apuntó hacia el lugar, donde se encontraba una mujer con los cabellos alborotados y los ojos tan mojados que daba lástima. Hablaba por el móvil con alguien, muy alterada, casi al borde del desmayo.

—¡Maggie! —gritó Noah.

La mujer por poco se pone a gritar de felicidad antes de correr hacia los niños.

—¡¿Dónde estaban?! —espetó—. ¡Por poco hacen que me vuelva loca! ¡Estaba muy preocupada!

Cuando la niñera pudo ser consciente de que les acompañaba una adulta, y que no solo estaban limpios y con otra ropa, sino que tranquilos, confiados, y que Ava estaba prácticamente dormida entre sus brazos, botó el aire y se fue a abrazarla. Por ella, hasta la besaría.

—¡Gracias! ¡De verdad! —exclamó—. El padre de los niños estaba vuelto un loco… y yo también.

—No hay problema, imaginé que estos diablillos necesitaban volver con usted y su padre.

—Se metieron al barro, quise atraparlos para que dejaran de jugar, pero ellos se me escaparon. ¡Debe creer que están abandonados, pero le juro que son unos demonios cuando quieren!

Bella sonrió y los miró.

—Para mí son dos angelitos incorregibles —soltó, meciendo a la nena con cariño.

La niñera Maggie se quedó impresionada con la extraña.

—Bueno, Campanita, abre los ojos —instó con dulzura—. Te vas a casa a ver a papá.

La pequeña lo hizo y bostezó. La niñera se hizo cargo de ellos, acercándolos al coche mientras se despedían. Bella les lanzó un beso y se dio la vuelta, sintiendo que su día había mejorado con creces. Cuando Maggie terminó de abrochar a los infantes en sus sillas, se dio la vuelta para preguntarle el nombre a la mujer y así contárselo al Sr. Cullen, pero ya se había ido, dejándola con la pregunta en la boca.

.

Llamó por doceava vez, pero no conectaba.

—Maldita lluvia de Forks —gruñó, acomodándose los anteojos para mirar la barrita de señal.

—Dr. Cullen, lo buscan.

Él se giró, algo contrariado. Cuando vio que venía Kate, usando un conjunto que quizá había comprado en alguna parte exclusiva del país, alzó la ceja, sin entender. ¿Desde cuándo asistía más de dos veces por mes a su lugar de trabajo? Ella odiaba su trabajo.

—Cariño —dijo, llamando la atención de las enfermeras y de algunos colegas que pasaban por los pasillos de urgencia.

—Katrina, no me llames así, menos aquí.

La mujer bufó, pero le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, levantando el tacón para que las demás vieran. Sabía que el Dr. Cullen era un cotizado médico, estuviera donde estuviera y eso era lo que más le gustaba de él.

—Solo quería invitarte a salir, ¿hace cuánto no lo haces?

—No estoy para citas, Kate, dejé a mis hijos con la niñera porque tuve que asistir a una urgencia, y como soy el único cardiólogo…

—Ay, no otra vez. Siempre tan asfixiado con el trabajo —reclamó.

—Y fue por eso que terminamos, ¿o porque mis hijos son mi prioridad?

Kate puso mirada lastimera, tomándolo del cuello mientras el personal de salud mantenía la mirada en ellos.

—Eso ya es pasado, ten por seguro que extraño a los pequeños, ¡ahora deben estar tan grandes…!

—Hermano pero mira cómo te veo —señaló un hombre detrás de ellos.

Era Emmett, quien ya tenía una sonrisa burlesca en la cara.

—¡Emmett! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! —Kate le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando al Cullen menor con la ceja alzada.

—Sí, tanto tiempo. Oye, Edward, no sabía que habías vuelto…

—Recién nos vimos hace algunos días.

—Es como volver a empezar, ¿no crees? Ahora, estaba convenciendo a Edward para que vayamos juntos a comer, convéncelo, ¿sí? —Le hizo un puchero al que alguna vez fue su cuñado.

—Yo…

Edward finalmente recibió la llamada que esperaba, la de la niñera Maggie. Cuando contestó sintió un tumulto de palabras ahogadas e imposibles de descifrar.

—Tranquila, no te entiendo nada, qué ocurre.

—Los… los niños…

—¿¡Qué ocurrió con mis hijos, Maggie!? —alzó la voz, temiendo lo peor.

—¡Se han escapado!

Edward se tomó el puente de la nariz, entre furioso y preocupado.

_Otra vez estos demonios_, pensó, sintiendo el pecho apretado. ¡Les pudo suceder algo y él aquí, perdiendo el tiempo!

—Tengo que irme —exclamó, buscando el libro de firmas.

Todo se podía ir al carajo cuando se trataba de sus hijos.

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirió Emmett, frunciendo el ceño.

—Se escaparon otra vez.

—Diablos. Pues ve, yo te cubro en lo demás.

—Gracias.

—Oh Dios, eso es terrible —gimió Kate, acomodándose el abrigo sobre los hombros—. Yo te acompañaré.

Edward se giró, muy sorprendido.

—Aunque no lo creas, sí me preocupo, y por montones.

Suspiró.

—Está bien, puedes venir conmigo.

Emmett los vio alejarse mientras pensaba en lo complejo que sería sacarse a la garrapata Kate de sus vidas desde ahora en adelante.

—Pobrecitos, deben estar tan solitos —exclamó Kate, cruzándose una pierna dentro del coche.

Edward apenas y la escuchaba, estaba más preocupado por intentar contactarse con la niñera para saber si había alguna novedad.

—Maldita lluvia —espetó, apretando el volante.

Un día, sus hijos iban a matarlo. Al menos, ya estaban llegando a Portland, donde el clima parecía aligerarse, aunque ya pasaba de las siete y estaba oscureciendo, lo que le apretaba el corazón. Si algo les había sucedido a sus diablitos no iba a perdonárselo nunca, ¡nunca!

Manejó más rápido hacia la zona central, cerca del parque donde Maggie, la niñera, le había dicho que estaría. Cuando vio su coche, Edward aparcó cerca para luego bajarse, alterado y a punto del desmayo.

—¡Sr. Cullen! —gimió Maggie, bajándose de la máquina.

—¿Dónde están? ¿Pudiste encontrarlos? —preguntó.

Kate salió detrás de él, poniendo su mano en su hombro.

—Están en el coche. —La niñera sonreía.

El Dr. Cullen cerró los ojos, aliviado. Abrió la puerta trasera del coche y los vio, siendo ellos mismos pero vestidos de ¿príncipes? No pensó más y los abrazó, recibiendo con ello sus besos y _te amo_. No había tiempo para regañarlos ahora, lo único que quería era llevárselos consigo y tenerlos en sus brazos.

—Los trajo una mujer —le contó Maggie mientras cambiaban las sillas de coche.

Edward levantó las cejas.

—¿Una mujer?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Era una chica joven, venía con ellos. Los limpió, porque para variar se habían metido al lodo antes de escapar, los cuidó y los trajo sanos y salvos con unos lindos disfraces.

Estaba pasmado. ¿Una desconocida había hecho todo eso por sus pequeños hijos?

—¿Y sabe cuál es su nombre? Me encantaría saber dónde está para al menos agradecerle personalmente lo que hizo por mis hijos.

Maggie negó y se encogió de hombros.

—No alcancé a preguntarle.

Suspiró.

—Niños, ¿quién era su amiga?

Los dos se miraron.

—La Reina Bella —contestaron.

—¿La reina…?

—¡Nos dio estos _disfaces_, papi! —exclamó Noah.

¿Quién podía ser esa persona especial? Porque sí, era especial. Lo que había hecho por sus hijos se los iba a agradecer el resto de su vida. Si tan solo supiera de quién se trataba…

—Oh, pobres pequeñitos —gimió Kate, llamando la atención de todos—. Pero ya están a salvo con su papá.

Maggie sabía quién era y aquello no le cayó nada de bien.

Edward decidió partir con sus hijos, así que Maggie tomó su coche para seguirlos.

—¿Voy a dejarte? —le preguntó el doctor a Kate.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre? Voy a acompañarte a tu casa, aún tengo el pecho agitado del susto.

Vaya, nueva sorpresa. ¿Kate rotundamente preocupada por sus retoños? Al parecer, sí había cambiado.

.

Al llegar a casa, Kate bajó del coche mirando el lugar con una sonrisa genuina. A Edward le debía estar yendo muy bien. Era tan amplia y tan elegante. Ya se imaginaba siendo la señora del lugar.

—Me encanta esta casa, ¡tu familia debió convencerte muy bien que debías estar aquí! —dijo ella mientras Edward sacaba a sus hijos adormilados del coche. Maggie le ayudó, mirando la evidente lejanía que tenía la mujer con los hijos de su jefe.

—Sí, sabes que mis padres decidieron venirse a las afueras de Forks para estar más tranquilos hace tres años, y desde que papá es director del hospital, la vida les ha sonreído aún más.

Kate enarcó una ceja, bastante interesada.

—¿Ya es director?

Maggie recogió las cosas del coche, como algunos juguetes de los niños. Algunos estaban con barro, así que cuidó de no seguir ensuciando el camino hasta la sala. Kate se interpuso y la niñera la manchó accidentalmente, justo entre las tetas, arruinando su vestido inmaculado.

—Ten cuidado —la regañó la mujer, mirándola por sobre el hombro. Buscó a Edward y notó que él se había ido hacia adelante—. Dentro de poco seré yo quien mande aquí, así que no quiero accidentes de este estilo, no seas sucia —espetó, girándose a mirarla.

Maggie tensó la mandíbula y tomó aire solo porque apreciaba al Dr. Cullen y no quería generarle más estrés. Kate, por su lado, siguió su camino con la frente en alto, arrastrándose por Edward.

Él acostó a los niños en su cama y ambos abrieron sus ojos.

—¿_Dodmidemos_ contigo, papi? —inquirió Noah.

Sonrió y los tapó hasta el cuello.

—Sí, hoy sí.

—¿Y no estamos castigados? —preguntó Ava.

Suspiró.

—No, por esta vez no.

La verdad, había tenido demasiado tiempo para regañar a sus pequeños diablillos. La angustia aún no se iba, así que prefería quedarse con ellos esta noche.

—Qué linda habitación tienes —comentó Kate, entrando sin tapujos.

Los niños se restregaron sus ojitos y miraron extrañados, sin saber quién era ella. No le gustaban las extrañas en casa.

—Oh, y dormirás con ellos —añadió la mujer—, aunque pronto te vendría bien algo de intimidad, ¿no crees? —Le tocó el pecho, nada sutil. Edward le quitó la mano con suavidad.

—Puedo ir a dejarte si gustas.

Negó.

—Mi chofer ya viene en camino, no te preocupes. —Se asomó a la cama y les regaló una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos—. Que tengan dulces sueños, pequeños.

Noah arrugó el ceño y Ava se mantuvo seria.

—Iré a esperar el coche afuera.

—Te acompaño.

Maggie miró con cara de pocos amigos y se fue a hacerle compañía a los niños, nada contenta con ver de nuevo a esa mujer.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Katrina.

—Lo hago con gusto y porque me importas mucho.

—Veo que has cambiado.

—Por supuesto, cariño, por ti.

El coche ya venía llegando, así que era momento de despedirse.

—Haré lo posible porque te des cuenta de todo lo que he cambiado por ti, de verdad —insistió, poniendo sus manos en el cuello de Edward—. Te he extrañado mucho.

—Ya sabes cuáles son mis prioridades.

Kate se irritó un poco.

—Ajá. Pero al menos dame la oportunidad de intentarlo.

Edward la miró, sin saber qué responder. La primera vez no funcionó, ¿qué le hacía pensar que ahora sí? Eran tan diferentes. Quizá, solo quizá, podía probar a ver qué sucedía.

—Lo pensaré —respondió.

Ella sonrió y le besó la mejilla, para luego marchar al coche y partir.

De regreso, Edward tuvo un pequeño flashback de lo acontecido en el día, y a pesar de lo sucedido con sus hijos, su último pensamiento antes de volver a la rutina fue la dueña de los ojos chocolate. De solo recordar la manera en que le sonrió, con el dulce en la boca, le hizo reír a bajo volumen. Le había interesado mucho, si tan solo hubiera tenido el tiempo para ir tras ella y pedirle su número, las cosas serían diferentes y no habría acabado mojándola con su coche.

Dios, de solo recordarlo sentía vergüenza por él mismo.

Los niños ya dormían y Maggie miraba por la ventana. Cuando Edward entró, la niñera dio un salto y se sonrojó.

—¿Qué mirabas? —preguntó él, muy curioso.

—¡Nada! Solo quería asegurarme que todo estuviera bien… con… su… visita.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—No creí que volvería a verla —comentó por lo bajo, haciéndose la desentendida.

—Francamente, yo tampoco.

La mujer suspiró.

—Yo ahorraré comentarios, pero solo diré una cosa: piénselo bien, los niños merecen una mujer que los quiera.

—Lo sé, Maggie. —Se sentó a los pies de la cama, algo agotado de su mala experiencia en el romance.

Y entonces la volvió a recordar, a esa extraña tan bonita y tan furiosa.

—¿Sabe una cosa? Hoy todo fue muy especial después de todo —soltó la niñera.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella suspiró.

—Ava nunca ha sido una niña que exprese mucho, salvo con usted, claro, y tampoco deja que la toquen mucho, sin embargo… con esa mujer…

—¿Qué dices?

Maggie le quitó importancia.

—Solo me sorprendió cómo Ava dormía en sus brazos, ya sabe, he estado cuidándolos desde que tenían apenas un mes.

Edward sonrió.

—Ojalá supiera quién es ella.

—Le habría gustado conocerla —comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Iré a preparar algo, Sr. Cullen, ¿quiere su café?

—Sí, Maggie. —Se levantó y chocó con la puerta—. Lo necesito para despertar de este día.

Porque a pesar de todo, entre la chica de ojos chocolate y su nefasto comportamiento con ella, el mundo le daba vueltas y le costaba dejar de pensarla.

.

Por la mañana, Bella se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno. Sus padres aún no se despertaban, lo que era ideal para darles un banquete como antaño, además, quería aportarles en todo por la ayuda que le estaban dando, ¿y qué mejor que agasajándolos?

Hizo huevos con verduras, café y jugo de frutas, además de tostadas a la mantequilla, todo en compañía de Halloween, quien le acompañaría en la tienda desde ahora. Bella sentía la esperanza de que los niños volvieran, aunque sea una última vez, así verían a su peludo amigo y también a ella. Se preguntó si estarían bien, si habrían tomado desayuno y si la cama calentita les era suficiente con su papá.

A propósito, ¿quién sería? Aunque fuera raro, sentía especial curiosidad.

Halloween comenzó a olerla y ella le regaló un pedacito de comida, no sin antes recibir una lamida contenta de él.

—¿Sabes algo? —le conversó. El animal se sentó a escucharla, abriendo sus especiales ojos para ella—. Hoy estoy extrañamente feliz. No dejo de pensar en esos pequeños. —Suspiró—. ¿Los recuerdas? Porque ellos a ti sí.

Halloween no le contestó, pero siguió mirándola, pestañeando con astucia.

—Por Dios, qué bien huele eso —canturreó Renée, abrochándose la bata.

—Eso es exactamente lo que pensaba —añadió Charlie mientras bostezaba.

Bella sonrió y dejó la comida en los platos. La cafetera terminaba de preparar el café cuando ellos ya habían llegado, alegres por el gesto de Bella. Ambos le dieron un beso y se sentaron, esperándola con los ojos brillantes y orgullosos.

—Les preparé sus favoritos.

—Y justo que muero de hambre —afirmó su padre, lamiéndose el bigote.

Ella puso los huevos y las tostadas frente a sus cuencas y se fue a buscar el café.

—Sé que te gusta el huevo con panceta, papá, pero estás muy gordo.

Él puso cara de herido y su madre se rio.

—Es verdad.

—Y tú, mamá, ni siquiera ayudas a que él baje de peso. ¡Siempre le llevas rosquillas al trabajo!

Ahora era su padre quien se reía.

—Estoy sano y fuerte como una lechuga.

—Eso quizá hace más de veinte años atrás.

Le puso café en sus tazas y ella se sirvió su té especial, sentándose frente a sus papás, las personas que más amaba en su vida.

Luego de desayunar, Bella acompañó a su madre al mercado. En medio del recorrido, se encontró con varias personas que se asombraron de verla en Forks. Era obvio, todos iban a estar especulando por qué la hija del jefe de policía del pueblo había regresado luego de casarse con el más rico del lugar. En pueblos chicos, los infiernos eran muy grandes.

—Esta gente no tiene nada más que preguntar, por Dios —regañó Renée por lo bajo.

—Descuida, si hablaron de mí cuando me fui, ya me esperaba que hablaran de mí cuando regresara.

—Ya pasó un año de tu regreso, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?

Se encogió de hombros.

—A propósito, estás más contenta. Hasta olvidaste lo de las rayas.

Bella no se había dado cuenta de eso.

—Oh, debe ser porque hoy las cosas saben un poquito más diferentes.

Mamá enarcó una ceja mientras sostenía su bolsa de compras.

—¿Y eso? No me digas que tuviste clientes.

Asintió y Renée saltó de alegría.

—¡Eso es estupendo!

—Y vendí dos disfraces.

—Oh por Dios, ¿y a cuánto?

Bella suspiró, dejando escapar otra sonrisa.

—A cambio recibí abrazos, besos y sonrisitas muy lindas.

Su madre pestañeó, sin entender.

—¿Cómo…?

—Mis pequeños visitantes fueron dos pequeños de tres años. Fueron tan adorables que aún no dejo de pensarlos. Eran tan lindos, mamá, me llenaron de una esperanza que jamás había sentido. —Se abrazó a su bolsita—. Les vendí los disfraces a cambio de su felicidad, lo que ha sido mil veces mejor que unos cuantos billetes.

Renée arqueó las cejas y le acarició los cabellos.

—Espero volver a verlos.

—Hija…

—Lo sé, no debo plasmar mis ilusiones en pequeñitos que no son míos, es solo que…

—Cariño, quiero que seas feliz, pero por favor, cuida ese corazón, ya te lo rompieron, tanto el destino como tu ex marido. Sé que el te pidió que dejaras los medicamentos y la terapia pero es necesario.

Bella asintió y se pasó una mano por los brazos, tensándose de ansiedad.

—Te ayudará. Ya estás ansiosa por verlos, ¿y si no vuelven? ¿Y si dejas de tenerlos en frente y vuelves a estar sola en la tienda? Cariño, hija, vamos al médico a…

—Mamá, por favor.

Suspiró.

—Está bien. Vamos a comer algo por ahí, te hará bien.

—Gracias.

Cuando iban a cruzar la calzada, Renée sintió que su móvil vibraba, sí que se dedicó a contestar. Ella escuchó de manera atenta y poco a poco su rostro se deformó de preocupación, Bella frunció el ceño y con gestos le preguntó qué ocurría, pero la palidez de su madre resultaba convincente: algo malo había pasado.

—Tu padre —gimió—, le ha dolido el pecho y sus compañeros lo llevaron a urgencias.

—Mierda. Vamos.

Renée conduciendo era un peligro, sobre todo cuando estaba decidida a llegar rápido a un lugar específico. Corrieron a la unidad y preguntaron por Charlie, quien estaba hospitalizado en la unidad de urgencias coronarias. Cuando las dejaron pasar, ambas corrieron hasta la cama, en donde reposaba con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Charlie! ¡Amor!

—¡Papá!

Él abrió los ojos y sonrió, algo pálido, pero fuerte como una roca.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Dolor, sentía que me pisaba un caballo. —Bufó—. Pero ya estoy mejor.

—¿Mejor? No es así, Sr. Swan —alertó la enfermera, quien estaba entrando a la sala con un carrito.

Charlie estiró los labios, encontrado en su mentira.

—El Sr. Swan tuvo un infarto.

Ambas gimieron, pero Charlie le quitó importancia, moviendo su mano.

—Pequeñito. —Hizo el gesto con los dedos.

—Pero pudo ser peligroso. El doctor revisará el electrocardiograma, pero mientras debo instalarle una vía venosa para pasar el medicamento adecuado.

—Te dije que estabas gordo, papá —regañó Bella.

—Solo estoy pachoncito de amor hacia ustedes…

—Ah no, Charlie Swan, ¡desde hoy nada más de rosquillas! —exclamó Renée.

La enfermera preparó el brazo y sacó la aguja para pinchar. Bella comenzó a sudar en cuanto vio el gesto y el filo, sabiendo lo que iba a suceder.

Oh no.

—Respire hondo, dolerá un poco.

La ligadura estaba a tope y la enfermera introdujo la aguja y el teflón en la piel, formando la incisura.

Bella sintió náuseas.

La sangre comenzó a refluir enseguida y en cuanto ella vio el rojo vivo, su mirada se nubló y sus piernas cedieron, cayendo al suelo.

—¡Bella! —gritaron sus padres.

Renée comenzó a darle un poco de aire con su mano, mientras que la enfermera se alejaba para pedir ayuda y llevarla a la sala.

—Otra vez se desmayó —dijo Charlie.

La llevaron a la unidad de al lado y la depositaron sobre la camilla. La conectaron a un monitor y comenzaron a evaluarla.

El Dr. Edward Cullen miraba el electrocardiograma mientras se acomodaba los anteojos. Era evidente que se trataba de un infarto, aunque lo bueno es que no había sido nada grave.

—Dr. Cullen, necesitamos que revise a…

—Ya revisé el electro —interrumpió con una sonrisa mientras movía los papeles.

—Tuvimos un desmayo con impacto de encéfalo en el suelo —le interrumpió la enfermera.

—Oh, pero ¿qué ocurrió?

Siguió a la enfermera mientras sacaba el oftalmoscopio.

En tanto eso ocurría, Bella comenzó a moverse, aún con los ojos cerrados. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas y que los oídos le pitaban. Al pestañear lo primero que vio fue una bruma que le generó más náuseas. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo único que percibía eran las luces fuertes sobre su rostro y un pequeño sonido repetitivo, como una máquina atenta al latido del corazón.

—Es una femenina de aproximadamente veinticinco que cayó al ver un procedimiento que le estaba realizando a su padre —comentaba una mujer, acercándose con alguien más.

Bella se reincorporó, recordando lo que había pasado. Al ver a la entrada, notó que la enfermera entraba con el médico, a quien reconoció enseguida con sus anteojos cuadrados, su cabello cobrizo y su guapo rostro. ¿Cómo confundirlo?

—¡Tú! —exclamó ella.

Edward la vio, acostada sobre la camilla, pálida y algo confundida. ¿Cómo olvidarla? Si tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto alguna vez… y ella lo era en su totalidad.

—¡Tú! —repitió el Dr. Cullen.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¡Feliz Halloween! ¿Qué les ha parecido el acercamiento de Bella con los pequeños? Es indudable que ella tiene una conexión con ellos, si tan solo supiera quién es su papá. ¿Qué creen de la aparición de Kate? Ella es bastante diferente a Bella y se nota, ¿por qué creen que Edward está tan interesado en la dueña de los ojos chocolate? Porque sí, ¡está interesado! Solo que ambos son muy torpes para el amor o, en definitiva, el destino quiere que los dos primero se conozcan en sus peores momentos hasta hacerlos caer, lo que no tienen en cuenta es que tienen a los diablillos o angelitos para juntarlos y hacerlos felices. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de todas ustedes. Debido al tiempo no tengo ahora los nombres de todas ustedes, pero los estaré dejando esta noche, sé que les gusta leerse en los agradecimientos y a mí me encanta ponerlas a todas, solo que a veces no puedo con tantas cosas que hacer. Espero verlas a todas ustedes por aquí nuevamente, sus reviews significan mucho para mí, ¡me hacen muy feliz!_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	5. Capítulo 4: Ojitos marrones

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: The One – Kodaline**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**.**

**Capítulo 4:**

**Ojitos marrones**

"_Dime, dime que me quieres_

_Y seré tuyo por siempre, para bien o para mal_

_(…) Porque supe, el día en que te conocí_

_Que nunca iba a dejarte_

_Y recuerdo haberme sentido nervioso_

_Encontrando las palabras correctas para tenerte el día de hoy_

_(…) Por eso sé que eres la indicada…_"

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco al contemplarlo. ¿Hoy estaba más guapo o qué? Se mordió el labio, incapaz de evitarlo. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Entonces vio la bata blanca, el bordado con su nombre en ella y la credencial.

Era el médico.

—Despertó —señaló la enfermera, acercándose con una sonrisa.

El doctor carraspeó y se acercó a la camilla, viéndose los dos a los ojos. Edward miró el monitor y luego a ella, que parecía hipnotizada con la manera en que el color de su iris se veía de cerca.

—Buenas tardes, soy el Dr. Edward Cullen —saludó.

_Dr. Edward Cullen_, pensó, recordando la manera en que su voz lo dijo. Era aterciopelada y muy varonil.

—Buenas tardes —respondió.

—¿Puede decirme cómo se llama usted?

—Isabella Swan.

—Bien, Srta. Swan, ¿qué día es hoy?

—Seis de octubre del 2019.

—Bien. —Sonrió y Bella tragó.

Era guapo y muy agradable.

—¿Sabe qué ocurrió?

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Creo que… estaba viendo cómo le instalaban una vía venosa a mi padre y… la sangre…

Arrugó el ceño, sintiendo náuseas al instante.

—Así que fobia a la sangre, ¿eh?

—Desde pequeña.

Qué chica tan interesante le parecía, hasta le resultaba divertido.

Edward seguía sonriendo y la enfermera le quedó mirando con la ceja enarcada, por lo que enseguida apretó los labios, volviendo a su profesionalismo.

—Quiero que mire directamente a esta luz, por favor.

Isabella puso atención a ella y Edward olvidó en ese momento lo que estaba haciendo, contemplando los ojos que tanto le gustaron la primera vez que la vio. Entonces miró su piel blanquecina, unas cuantas pecas en su nariz respingada y la forma de sus labios carmesí, levemente pálidos luego del desmayo.

Era hermosa.

—Todo perfecto —señaló, volviendo a ser el médico profesional.

Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo como esto en todos sus años de servicio.

—Con permiso, voy a revisarla —susurró, pendiente de que ella diera su consentimiento.

Bella miró sus manos. Palmas amplias, dedos largos, unas manos masculinas, dispuestas a tocarla. _Es el médico, Isabella Swan_, se recordó de manera interna.

—Claro —respondió ella.

Edward la tomó desde los extremos de su quijada para mirarla, contemplando una vez más su mirada. Luego su cuello, su pecho y… se alejó, atontado, mientras Bella sostenía el color de sus cuencas frente a él, respirando de manera jadeante, porque sus dedos tibios y suaves hicieron que sus mejillas comenzaran a colorearse.

—Hija, por Dios, ya despertaste —exclamó Renée, entrando a la sala.

Bella nunca había odiado tanto en su vida la llegada de su madre.

—Oh, doctor, qué gusto que ya la revisó.

Edward carraspeó y le tendió su mano.

—Dr. Cullen, mucho gusto.

Renée quedó encantada.

—El gusto es mío.

Bella enarcó una ceja y la miró, esperando que dejara de mirarlo así.

—¿Mi hija está bien? —inquirió, caminando hacia la camilla para tocarle las mejillas—. Mi pequeñita siempre se desmaya cuando ve agujas y sangre.

—Mamá —le regañó con sutileza.

Edward intentaba no sonreír, francamente atraído a todas las muecas que venían de ella. Qué gusto era verla.

—No evidencio signos de trauma, me atrevo a decir que fue solo un golpe del que no debemos preocuparnos. ¿Es usted la esposa del Sr. Swan?

Ella asintió.

—Entonces iremos con él. Cynthia, por favor, ¿podrías darle un analgésico a la señorita? Le haría bien —señaló con suavidad.

—No, no, no, quiero ir con papá —pidió, reincorporándose y poniendo los pies hacia un lado de la cama.

—Señorita, usted debe quedarse en reposo —advirtió el Dr. Edward, acercándose a ella nuevamente.

—Quiero ver a papá —insistió, tozuda como ninguna.

Iba a pararse, pero todo le dio vueltas hasta el punto en que por poco se cae al suelo otra vez… de no ser por Edward, que la sostuvo desde la cintura. Bella apoyó las manos en su pecho, desordenando su bata y tocando la dureza de su cuerpo viril. _Ay, ¿por qué no me alejo?_, se preguntó, mientras se miraban, conscientes de que era difícil.

—Sí que tiene carácter, Srta. Swan —murmuró Edward por lo bajo, ayudándole a reincorporarse.

—Así es —señaló su madre.

Bella no supo si estaba mareada por el aroma de su perfume, riquísimo hasta provocarle hambre, o porque de verdad se había golpeado en la cabeza.

—Sujétese bien —insistió el doctor, tendiéndole su mano.

Cuando ella se la tomó, supo que se había ruborizado más. _Qué vergüenza_, pensó. La quitó tan rápido como la había puesto, inspiró y siguió su camino hacia adelante, buscando la sala de su papá. Edward la siguió, recordándose que él era el médico, una y otra vez. ¿Por qué ahora era tan difícil?

—Por favor, señorita —le suplicaba Charlie a la paramédico—. Un bocado, solo uno, por favor.

—No puedo darle una rosquilla, Sr. Swan —respondía la mujer, intentando zafarse de él.

—Por Dios, papá —gimió Bella.

—¡Cariño! —exclamó Renée, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Charlie iba a replicar pero mejor se quedó callado, consciente de lo que había intentado hacer.

—Sr. Swan, buenas tardes, soy el Dr. Edward Cullen, mucho gusto. —El cobrizo le tendió la mano y el interpelado la estrechó de manera recelosa.

Charlie odiaba a los médicos tanto como odiaba las verduras.

—Queriendo rosquillas, ¿eh? —comentó el médico mientras releía el electrocardiograma—. Lamento decirle que el exceso de ellas le provocó un infarto.

—Pequeñito —insistió.

—Que pudo ser mucho más grave. ¿Se ha hecho análisis previamente?

—Jamás —respondió Renée de manera acusatoria.

—No los necesito.

Edward sonrió.

—Es usted tan obstinado como su hija —comentó él, sin pensar en lo personal que eso sonaba.

Bella lo contempló, mordiéndose el labio, mientras Charlie abría sus ojos de par en par.

—Me sorprende que haya reaccionado tan bien a la nitroglicerina. Tiene bastante fuerza, Sr. Swan.

—¡Como buen policía! ¡No me entra ninguna bala! ¿Ya puedo irme?

—Lo siento, Sr. Swan, usted irá a terapia fibrinolítica y se quedará con nosotros por unos cuantos días.

Charlie comenzó a sudar de manera profusa.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Un medicamento que le ayudará a destruir los pequeños grupos de grasa que se encuentra en su corazón, Sr. Swan.

—P-pero… ¡Me niego!

Bella se tapó los ojos al ver el escándalo de su padre, un hombre aterrado ante la idea de recibir medicamentos cuando se había enfrentado a criminales horribles a lo largo de su vida.

—Sr. Swan… —intentaba decir el Dr. Cullen.

—¡Me niego! ¡Firmaré el alta y me marcharé inmediatamente de aquí! —afirmó—. Lo ordena el jefe de policía Charlie Swan.

—Oh no, ¡te quedarás aquí y punto! —sentenció Renée con voz firme.

—Sí, mi amor —respondió el hombre, suavizando su voz y mirando hacia abajo.

.

Bella estaba aburrida en la sala de espera. Llevaba dos horas esperando a que su madre terminara de hacer todos los trámites para la hospitalización de su padre. Al menos ya estaba bien y estable, acostado en la cama que lo acompañaría por dos días.

Por un buen rato se mantuvo pensando en el Dr. Edward Cullen, quien iba a estar a cargo de su padre por su hospitalización. No dejaba de recordarlo, como si su sonrisa sincera y algo tímida le revolviera el estómago sin espacio al respiro. Ambos se recordaban, pero quedaba la mera expectación de quién lo decía primero. Solo había una certeza absoluta: le encantaba.

En medio de su soledad, recibió un mensaje de texto de Rose.

_Rose: "te conseguí la entrevista de trabajo. Lunes, diez treinta, ¡no me falles!_".

Bella sonrió y dio golpecitos en el suelo con sus pies, queriendo gritar de felicidad.

—Buenas noches, ¿espera a algún paciente? —preguntó un hombre, llamando su atención.

Cuando miró, se encontró a un guapo médico muy alto.

—Soy el Dr. Emmett Cullen —respondió—. El más guapo del hospital, por cierto.

Bella levantó las cejas y le apretó la mano que le tendía.

¿Qué eran? ¿Dos Cullen? Vaya.

Emmett le regaló una sonrisa de revista, maravillado con la guapa chica que se había encontrado a solas en medio de la sala. Quizá era una señal del cielo para reforzar la suerte que tenía con las chicas y que perdió desde que decidió venirse al pueblo, junto a su familia.

—Soy Isabella Swan —dijo, separando su mano con suavidad—. Espero a mi madre, papá ha tenido un infarto y lo han hospitalizado.

Edward cruzaba la estación de enfermería cuando vio la espalda de su hermano. Iba a saludarlo, pero se dio cuenta que delante de él estaba ella, la chica llamada Isabella. ¿Qué hacía su hermano frente a la mujer? Emmett le sonreía y hacía ese movimiento con las cejas que utilizaba cuando quería coquetear. _Maldito profanador de chicas_, pensó, sintiendo la rabia en su garganta, _con Ojitos Marrones no, hermano, ¡con ella no!_ El Dr. Cullen, enajenado y olvidando lo irracional que era sentir lo que tenía en el cuerpo, se fue hacia ellos, caminando a paso rápido.

Bella vio a Edward frente a ella, mirando al otro doctor como si quisiera golpearle la cabeza. Emmett, por su lado, solo sintió el dedo índice de su hermano justo en el hombro, llamándole sutilmente. Cuando se giró y lo contempló, simplemente le sonrió, ajeno a la manera en que Edward quería darle una patada y sacarlo del lado de la chica.

—¡Hermanito! —exclamó él.

—Hola. ¿Ocupado?

Emmett enarcó una ceja, como diciéndole "_¿es que no lo ves?_".

Edward tensó la mandíbula.

—Estaba hablando con Isabella.

—Hija de uno pacientes, Emmett.

—¿Cómo está papá? —preguntó ella, juntando sus manos, intranquila.

Edward olvidó toda molestia al verla así.

—Mucho mejor. Ya duerme. La enfermera estaba hablando con su madre, pronto vendrá con usted.

Justo en aquel minuto, Renée caminaba hacia su hija, queriendo meterse a la cama cuanto antes.

—Oh, Dr. Cullen, muchas gracias por todo —señaló ella al verlo ahí.

—No hay ningún problema.

—No, no, ¡es que ha hecho muchísimo por nosotros! —insistió Renée.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Bella, tendiéndole su mano.

Edward sonrió, mirando esos ojitos, y se la apretó. Tenía una mano pequeña y suave. Cuando se separaron, ambos se mantuvieron contemplándose, siendo cómplices de mucho sin decir nada.

—Tenemos que irnos. Volveré mañana. ¡Y afuera llueve a cántaros! —exclamó su madre—. Tendré que pedir un taxi.

Edward sintió el flamante impulso de proponerles llevarlas a su casa, pero se arrepintió al notar lo personal que eso sonaba, él era médico de Charlie Swan.

—Les pediré el taxi —dijo finalmente.

—Muchas gracias, doctor.

Renée se fue caminando hacia adelante y Bella iba a seguirla, sin embargo, Edward aprovechó la oportunidad y le tomó la muñeca, impidiéndoselo. Ambos nuevamente se contemplaron en silencio, como si las palabras sobraran otra vez.

—No tuvimos oportunidad de hablar —susurró el doctor—. En realidad, quería disculparme, por mojarte… —Apretó los labios al darse cuenta de lo raro que sonaba eso—. Por dejarte húmeda… —Cerró los ojos, incómodo frente a la torpeza en sus palabras.

Bella comenzó a reírse. Su actitud le parecía de lo más tierna.

—Estás disculpado —respondió con suavidad—. De todos modos, esa entrevista de trabajo era muy mala. Me salvaste, supongo.

—Espero encuentres una de verdad.

Edward se dio cuenta de que aún sostenía su muñeca y que, además, se la estaba acariciando con mucha suavidad.

—Eh, lo siento, de verdad, aquel día fue de locos y…

—No hay problema, Dr. Cullen. Y gracias por todo.

Él asintió.

—Que tenga buena noche.

—Y usted.

Bella caminó hacia adelante, mordiéndose el labio de forma automática mientras sentía cómo su estómago rugía, no de hambre, sino de aquel vibrar ante la sensación de profunda atracción. No sentía eso hacia años.

Edward la vio partir, sintiendo el impulso de correr hacia ella y pedirle el teléfono, pero se arrepintió porque, bueno, era el médico de su padre y debía hacer las cosas correctas, además, en cuanto supiera que tenía dos hijos demoniacos iba a salir corriendo o cuando se diera cuenta de lo torpe que era.

Suspiró y al darse la vuelta, vio cómo Emmett alzaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward, caminando por su lado.

—Me quitaste mi conquista.

—Aléjate de esa chica.

—¡Oye!

—Te lo dice tu hermano mayor.

—Pero, hombre, ¿qué te pasa?

Se quedaron mirando y Emmett finalmente sonrió.

—No me digas que también te gustó.

—Solo…

—Te gustó, ya veo.

—Es la hija de un paciente.

—¿Y?

—Sabes lo que nuestro padre nos enseñó.

—Siempre haciendo lo correcto, ¡qué aburrido!

—Hey, no es eso.

—Entonces, como yo soy un rompedor de leyes y me meto las palabras de papá por el culo, iré tras ella y le pediré el número, ¿qué tal?

Edward sintió la rabia en la boca del estómago.

—Que no.

—Buena suerte impidiéndolo, hermanito.

El mayor iba a replicar, pero recibió una llamada de su madre, quien les recordaba que hoy era la cena familiar de la semana. Qué fastidio.

—Es mamá, tenemos que ir a la cena.

—La puta mierda, y yo que quería ir al gimnasio —gimió el menor.

.

La casa de los Cullen era un lugar apartado de toda la civilización de Forks. Metida entre los bosques, imponente frente a su arquitectura y preciosa como ninguna. El gusto de Esme estaba implantado en ella como si gritara su buen gusto.

—¡Emmett, Edward! —exclamó ella al verlos llegar.

Los abrazó y los llenó de besos, marcándolos con su labial rosa por toda la cara. Y como cada vez que había una cena familiar de la semana, los hermanos se arrepentían de sentir que esto era una pérdida de tiempo, porque finalmente amaban profundamente a mamá y su insistente manera de tenerlos consigo aunque ya no fueran bebés.

—Los estábamos esperando —anunció, llamando la atención de su padre, quien ya estaba riendo mientras caminaba hacia ellos para abrazarlos.

—Estábamos disfrutando con nuestros nietos. Maggie los trajo porque yo se lo pedí, espero no te moleste, Edward —le hizo saber Carlisle.

—Claro que no, papá.

Edward corrió hacia la sala, encontrándose con sus pequeños, quienes jugaban con un trenecito. Los dos se levantaron para ir tras él, pues lo habían extrañado mucho, como cada vez que su papá estaba más tiempo en el trabajo. Los dos diablitos se lanzaron sobre él y Edward cayó hacia el sofá, abrazándolos con cariño.

—¡Llegaste! —dijeron al unísono.

—¿Cómo se comportaron hoy? —les preguntó, mirando esos cuatro ojitos grandes y redondos.

—Pregúnteselo a la maestra —murmuró Maggie por lo bajo.

Edward enarcó una ceja y miró a sus pequeños, que se taparon la carita con sus redonditas y diminutas manitos.

—¿Qué hicieron con la maestra? —insistió, endureciendo poco a poco su voz.

Maldita sea, cuánto le costaba hacerlo.

—Solo jugamos —respondió Noah.

—¡Con el papel higiénico! —exclamó la niñera—. Lo desparramaron por todos lados.

Edward se pasó una mano por la cara. Eran un caso perdido.

—Ustedes quieren que tenga canas antes de tiempo.

—Nos gusta _jugad_. —Ava le tocó la cara a su papá, buscando una sonrisa—. _Sondíe_, papi, yo te amo mucho.

Él suspiró y miró a sus pequeños diablitos, quienes siempre estaban haciendo fechorías. Eran terribles, cada día con sus travesuras, provocándole dolor de cabeza. Pero ¿qué haría sin ellos? Eran su compañía y lo que lo ligaba a Chelsea, quien estaría muy orgullosa de ellos. Al principio había sido difícil para él, pero ahora recordar todo le hacía sonreír, porque sabía que desde el lugar en el que se encontrase, ella estaría feliz de ver en quienes se habían convertido.

—Y yo los amo a ustedes —afirmó, cobijándoles las caritas a cada uno.

—¡La cena está lista! —vociferó Esme.

Los pequeños salieron corriendo hacia adelante, hambrientos como pequeños cachorritos.

Esme ya tenía todos los platos listos para su familia, entusiasta porque todos estuvieran sentados. Carlisle se sentaba a la cabeza desde un extremo y ella en la otra, con sus hijos, nietos y la niñera desde los lados.

—¿Qué tal va el hospital? —preguntó la matriarca, sirviendo vino.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamaron todos los médicos de la mesa.

—Al menos cuéntenme más —insistió—. Siempre tan poco comunicativos con el trabajo. Hombres. —Miró a Maggie, quien asintió, muy de acuerdo.

—Yo tengo algo que contar —jugueteó Emmett, con una copa en la mano—. Hoy conocí a una chica que me robó el corazón.

Todos levantaron las cejas, excepto Edward, que tenía la mandíbula tensa.

—¡Al fin! —gimió Esme, harta de ver al menor soltero y con conquistas esporádicas—. ¿Quién es?

—Una mujer preciosa. Les encantará. Solo necesito conseguir su número y la invitaré a salir.

Su papá le palpó la espalda, muy contento y su madre aplaudió.

—¿_Sedá_ tu novia, tío _Músculos_? —preguntó Noah, quien movía sus piernitas que colgaban.

—Eso quiero. En cuanto la vi lo sentí —alardeó.

Edward tenía los ojos entrecerrados, apretando su copa mientras se negaba a darle una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—Tú la conociste, hermanito. —Emmett lo miró, moviéndole las cejas—. Diles lo linda que era.

—Preciosa —murmuró por lo bajo, casi arrastrando las palabras.

—Entonces hazlo ya, que quiero verte feliz con una familia —insistió Esme—. Así como otro, que pasa solo trabajando. —Miró a Edward con ojos acusatorios—. ¿Qué esperas para tener una novia? ¡Lo único que haces es estar en el hospital y estudiar!

—Si dejaras de buscarme citas quizá se acabe la mala suerte —respondió.

—¡Pues si no fuera por mí no saldrías de casa!

Edward se bebió el vino y miró hacia otro lado, molesto… Muy, muy molesto. Quería cortarle el cuello a alguien y ese alguien era su hermano, que no dejaba de alardear por Isabella, su _Ojitos Marrones_.

Se le había quitado hasta el hambre.

.

Ava y Noah se habían quedado dormidos en el regazo de papá, abrazándolo con mucho cariño. Él los sostenía mientras pensaba en algo… o alguien. Era inevitable. Cada vez que miraba hacia el horizonte se dejaba vencer por su mente, que le recordaba a Isabella Swan. Esos ojitos eran más lindos cuando ella sonreía.

—Cariño —susurró Esme, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Sí?

—Lamento haberte insistido hace un rato.

—Da igual, mamá.

—Debes reconocer que tengo razón.

La miró.

—Estás solo la mayoría del tiempo. Desde lo que sucedió con Chelsea solo saliste con Kate y finalmente no sucedió nada más. ¿No crees que los niños necesitan una mamá? —preguntó.

Edward suspiró y los contempló.

—Creí que conmigo era suficiente.

—Ya sé, pero les vendría bien una figura femenina que haga feliz a papá.

—Nadie aceptará a un padre soltero de treinta y cinco años, con dos mellizos del demonio. —Se rio Edward.

Esme le acarició la mejilla a su hijo.

—No te cierres a la posibilidad, el destino es magnífico cuando lo quiere.

Ella le dio un último beso y se fue, dejándolo muy pensativo.

Y a medida que iba contemplando a sus hijos, pensó en ello, en la posibilidad de conocer a una mujer que lo aceptara a él y a sus hijos. ¿Quién podría quererlos de tal manera que ellos pudieran amarla como una mamá?

.

—Claro, Jasper, puedes llevarte a mi amiga si me traes un chocolate la próxima vez —le advirtió Bella, cruzándose de brazos.

Alice dio brinquitos hacia su gran amor, colgándose de su cuello.

—¿Ahora haremos cositas sucias? —le preguntó ella, ignorando que su amiga estaba cerca.

—¡Puedo escucharlos! —les recordó.

Los tres se rieron.

—Te traeré el chocolate, Bells, lo prometo.

Jasper tomó a Alice entre sus brazos mientras carcajeaban sin parar. Se despidieron de ella y se marcharon, más apasionados que nunca. Bella suspiró mientras lo miraba desaparecer, deseando poder vivir algo así.

—En fin. —Suspiró, viéndose en total soledad.

Halloween se subió al mostrador, ronroneándole para que le tomara atención.

—Estás muy cariñoso últimamente —le comentó, pasándole los dedos por detrás de las orejas.

Su gato cerró los ojos en completo placer.

—¿Seguros que es aquí? —inquirió una voz femenina mientras dos pajarillos cantores le indicaban un "_aquí, aquí, aquí_".

Bella levantó las cejas y se acomodó el cabello, más feliz que nunca. ¡Eran ellos! ¡Habían vuelto!

La puerta se abrió y la campanita comenzó a sonar. La mujer miró hacia los lados, buscando a alguien en específico.

—¡_Deina_ Bella! —gritó Noah, apuntándola.

Los pequeños fueron corriendo hacia ella y Bella se agachó para abrirles los brazos. Se abrazaron con fuerza, como si los días no hubieran sido tan solo dos, sino más. Se extrañaban mucho.

—¡Vinieron a verme! —exclamó ella, sintiéndose dichosa de tenerlos consigo.

—Siento traerles a los mellizos, pero necesito ir urgentemente a comprar cosas para la cena y con estos dos diablos es imposible —le contó la niñera.

—Oh, descuide, puede dejarlos aquí todas las veces que necesite hacer algo.

—¡Gracias! De todas formas, su padre estará por acá en una hora, justo en el parque. ¡Volveré pronto! No tardo.

Cuando la niñera se fue, Bella quedó mirando a los angelitos, vestidos nuevamente de Campanita y Peter Pan.

—Sí que les gustan los disfraces —susurró ella, arrodillándose en el suelo para acariciarles los cabellos.

Ellos se sonrieron y asintieron.

—¿Por eso les gusta venir aquí?

Negaron.

—¿Entonces?

—Es _pod_ ti. Nos gusta _vedte_ a ti, _Deina_ Bella —respondió Noah.

Se sintió dichosa y cómplice de estos dos pequeños tan adorables. ¿Cómo no quererlos? Ya se habían robado su corazón.

—¡Es el _dato_! —dijo Peter Pan, mirando a Halloween con los ojos brillantes.

Los dos corrieron hacia él y comenzaron a acariciarlo.

—¡Está _godito_! —insistía Noah, jugando con _Halloween_, quien le ponía sus huellitas en la cara.

Ella se sentó a repasar la imagen en su tienda de disfraces, muy feliz de verlos sonreír. Le daban tantas alegrías que no se reconocía. En un momento, Ava se perdió de su vista, por lo que comenzó a buscarla, mirando para todos lados.

—_Hoda_ —susurró, muy bajito.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba su vocecita.

Se giró a verla y la contempló, enternecida con la manera en que la miraba.

—Hola, Ava —le dijo, llevando sus dedos a los lacios cabellos broncíneos—. Así que no te gusta hablar.

Negó.

—¿Por qué?

—_Podque_ me da miedo.

—¿Miedo? ¿Y eso por qué? No debemos tener miedo a las personas.

—Solo hablo con papi y mis _abudietos_.

—Y conmigo. —Sonrió.

Se puso las manitos en las mejillas, muy contenta.

—Me gusta _hablad_ contigo —respondió.

Pasó sus dedos por su mejilla.

—_Edes_ muy bonita, _Deina_ Bella.

—Tú también eres muy bonita, Princesa Ava.

—Papi también me llama _Pincesa_.

Se rio y la tomó entre sus brazos, haciéndole dar giros mientras se metían entre los disfraces. Ella carcajeó, por primera vez liberada de una timidez absoluta y que parecía no romper con nadie… excepto con Bella.

—Veo que amas mucho a tu papi.

—Sí. Papi es muy lindo, aunque a veces _abuedita_ dice que _tabaja_ mucho y que _debedía tened _una novia —dijo mientras la abrazaba.

—¿Y a ti te gusta la idea?

Negó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Aunque solo me _gustadía_ que _fueda_ una —sentenció.

—¿Y quién? —preguntó, intrigada.

—¡Tú! —exclamó.

Se echó a reír.

—¿Yo?

Asintió.

—¿Te _gustadía_ _sed_ la novia de mi papito?

Se quedó estupefacta.

—¡Sé la novia de papi! —insistió, llamando a Noah para que viniera—. ¿_Ciedto_, Noah?

—¡Sí! ¡Sé la novia de papi!

Puso los ojos en blanco mientras se mordía el labio. ¡Ni siquiera sabía quién era su papá!

Noah le quitó la bufanda, ¡su favorita!, y se fue corriendo con su hermana, saliendo de la tienda entre risitas.

—¡Oigan, par de traviesos! —exclamó, yendo tras ellos para atraparlos.

Los angelitos se escabulleron hacia el parque y ella se escondió tras la pared para tomarlos por sorpresa. Cuando iba a ir tras ellos, un coche paró de frente y de él se bajó Edward Cullen. Los pequeños se alegraron y fueron tras él, esperando a que les abrazara.

—¡Papi! ¡Estás aquí! —exclamaron, subiéndose a sus brazos para regarle besitos en su mejilla.

Él, tan guapo como siempre, les hizo cosquillas en la barriga, sacándoles carcajadas con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué hacían por el parque? ¿Maggie está por aquí? —inquirió él.

Bella se quedó estupefacta, mirando la manera en que sus pequeños abrazaban a papá, porque sí, ese guapo y adorable doctor era su papá.

Su corazón vibró de una intensidad tan abrupta que no se reconoció.

—Estábamos con la _Deina_ Bella —le contó Ava, muy entusiasta.

Isabella no había dejado de pensar en el Dr. Cullen desde que lo había visto en el hospital. Era imposible hacerlo, la verdad, sus ojos le gustaban tanto que se moría por quedarse mirándolo un buen rato. Ahora, verlo tan conectado a su vida, siendo padre de los pequeños que le habían robado el corazón, hizo que su pecho se acelerara de atracción.

Estaba absorta por ese hombre.

—¡Tienes que _conocedla_! —insistió la pequeñita—. ¡Debes _conoced_ a la _Deina_ Bella!

Ella se rio y dio un paso adelante, dispuesta a saludarlo, sin embargo, desde el coche de Edward salió una rubia mujer, quien en cuanto se acercó a él, le puso una mano en el hombro de manera cariñosa mientras le movía las pestañas de manera coqueta.

¿Quién era ella?

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué opinan del primer acercamiento entre Bella y Edward? Al parecer la atracción es automática de parte de ambos, pero se entrometió Emmett, quien además de ser un conquistador (según él), encuentra mucho más divertido hacer enojar a su hermano mayor. ¿Qué piensan de la forma en que Edward ve a Bella? Su Ojitos Marrones lo tiene enloquecido, solo le hace falta un empuje, y precisamente para sacar de su lado a Kate, quien al parecer le dará una imagen equívoca a nuestra Bella, quien en un comienzo sí pensaba acercarse a él y decirle que ella era la amiga de sus pequeñines. ¿Lo ven? Ellos a la única que quieren como novia de su papi es a Bella. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Valevalverde57, Olga Javier Hdez, Pam Malfoy Black, angryc, Robaddict18, Yoliki, sool21, nataliastewart, Mss. Brightside, Belli swan dwyer, LuAnka, , catableu, Tereyasha Mooz, Adriu, santa, Bitah, LOQUIBELL, patymdn, Dinorah Murguia, nikyta, Elmi, lucha015, ManitoIzquierdaxd, Iza, FlorVillu, SeguidoradeChile, almacullenmasen, Mar91, Josi, freedom2604, .10, Jenni98isa, .585, Isabelfromnowon, LicetSalvatore, Brenda Cullenn, Rero96, Say's, ariyasy, , cavendano13, claudiahernandez, sol, Esal, Tata XOXO, Dania, calia19, Pili, Flor Santana, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Liliana Macias, Liz Vidal, keith86, DanitLuna, Twlightsecretlove, Deathxrevenge, AndieA, E-Chan Cullen, adrianacarrera114, lunadragneel15, Roxy de roca, CazaDragones, Vanina Iliana, Diana2GT, alejandra1987, AnabellaCS, damaris14, carlita16, saraipineda44, miop, AndreaSL, twilightter, NarMaVeg, Nelly McCarthy, rjnavajas, bellaliz, bbluelilas, marieisahale, carolaap, Lizdayanna, selenne88, isarojas12, krisr0405, , Ceci Machin, VeroPB97, , Milacaceres11039, Katie D. B, Leah de Call, Jeli, JMMA, Abigail, Maca Ugarte Diaz, seelie lune, tulgarita, jupy, , Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, ELIZABETH, Karla M, debynoe12, MariePrewettMellark, PEYCI CULLEN, PameHart, camilitha cullen, Mayraargo25, joabruno, Cinti77, Mela Masen, YessyVL13, Ilucena928, Gibel, Vall, Vero.G, Smedina, Salve-el-atun, Tina Lightwood, Mel. ACS, isbella cullen's swan, Lore, Cecy Dilo, Srita Cullen brandon, Jocelyn, Fernanda21, Poemusician, kaja0507, rosehernandez, Tecupi, phoenix1993, somas, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Alimrobsten, Maydi94, Kaede, terewee, liduvina, Joha Asecas, Idalia Cova, Francisca Moreno, PatyMC, Vaneaguilar, Jade HSos, Freedom2604, Ronnie86, Ella Rose McCarty y Guest. Espero volver a verlas a todas por aquí, me hacen muy feliz con sus gracias, me generan entusiasmo y me hacen saber cuánto les gusta lo que hago, ¡lo aprecio muchísimo!_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen un review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	6. Capítulo 5: El hechizo de la reina

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Till The End – Jessie Ware**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**.**

**Capítulo 5:**

**El hechizo de la reina**

"_No me digas que he estado soñando_

_Cuando estás de pie frente a mí_

_Son las cosas simples que ves_

_Son las cosas que provocas en mí_

_(…) E incluso cuando llueve, ya no veo las nubes de nuevo_

_(…) Voy a amarte día y noche_

_Solo tú me haces bien…_"

Bella tragó, muy incómoda.

—¿Qué tal si mejor vamos a comer algo por ahí? —les preguntó la mujer, acariciándole la mejilla a la pequeña.

—Pero… —iba a decir Ava, quitándosela de encima.

—El día está tan lindo como para desperdiciarlo —añadió—. ¿Qué dices, Edward?

Le pasó un dedo por el pecho, seduciéndolo a la par de sus pestañas.

—Tienes que ved a _Deina_ Bella —insistió, esta vez Noah, mirando a Kate con el ceño fruncido.

—Reina Bella —dijo Edward, con los dos en sus brazos—. Muéstrenmela…

—Hola —saludó ella, dando pasos hacia adelante.

En cuanto Edward escuchó su voz, sintió que vibraba en su totalidad. La Reina Bella era Ojitos Marrones, _su_ Ojitos Marrones que había llegado a revolverle el mundo. Al mirarla contempló aquellos orbes tan bonitos que le acompañaban a su inocente carita noble, mirándole también.

Sonrió, hipnotizado.

—Eres tú —murmuró, para entonces tragar, incapaz de decir más.

Bella se corrió el cabello, queriendo morderse el labio por los nervios.

Los pequeños se bajaron de los brazos de su papá y se apegaron a las piernas de la Reina Bella, mientras seguían mirándose eternamente.

—Es un gusto verlo de nuevo, Dr. Cullen —añadió, mirando a Kate de reojo, quien contemplaba a los dos con la ceja enarcada.

¿Quién era esa zorra que se había acercado a ellos? ¿Por qué Edward la miraba así? ¡Sus ojos brillaban como nunca lo había visto!

Apretó las manos, enterrándose las largas uñas en las palmas.

—¡Hola! —espetó la mujer, imponiéndose mientras se agarraba de Edward.

Él se dio cuenta de su actitud y se soltó, acercándose a sus hijos.

—Hola —respondió Bella, entrecerrando sus ojos—. Imagino que usted es la Sra. Cullen, ¿no?

Bella no ocultó su acidez, mirando ligeramente a Edward.

—No —respondió él de inmediato.

—Planeo serlo —le interrumpió la mujer, volviendo a asomar con una cínica sonrisa—. Kate Denali, mucho gusto. Su ex novia, de muchos meses, por cierto.

Le tendió la mano pero Bella no se la recibió. Ella era una convencida de que algunas manos transmitían mierda, y esta era una de ellas.

—Bella Swan —respondió.

—¿Puedo saber cómo se conocen? Los niños están muy contentos contigo —señaló Kate, levantando una ceja con amargura—. Es que soy tan curiosa. Hace tantos años que no venía a este pueblo, mi familia siempre ha vivido en Portland y de niña venía aquí, aunque no es mi lugar, he venido por Edward. —Lo volvió a mirar, moviéndole las pestañas.

Edward se hizo a un lado, muy incómodo.

—Nos conocemos porque soy médico de su padre —le contestó él—. Y Kate y yo somos amigos —corrigió.

—De la amistad al amor hay un paso tan pequeño —añadió ella.

Bella los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Pero bueno! Nosotros ya nos íbamos, ¿no es así niños? ¡A comer! —canturreó Kate.

—¡No! —dijeron los dos al unísono—. ¡_Quedemos_ _seguid_ _juegando_ con _Deina_ Bella!

El Dr. Cullen sonrió y la contempló, maravillado con la manera en que sus ojitos marrones brillaban por la sinceridad de sus hijos. Ella no los veía como dos diablillos insoportables, sino como dos tesoros a los que había cuidado en más de una ocasión.

—Puedes venir con nosotros —dijo Edward, casi en automático.

Bella tragó.

—¿Yo…?

—Oh, pero la reserva es solo para cuatro —enfatizó Kate, tirando con fuerza del saco de Edward.

Pero ¿qué mierda le pasaba con esa poca cosa llamada mujer? ¿Iba a invitar a esa tipa que con suerte sabía combinar la ropa? ¡Por Dios! ¡Él aceptó ir con ella para intentar enmendar la situación y poder acercarse a los niños! Esos dos mocosos eran el camino para poder llagar a él y casarse de una vez por todas con el mayor de los Cullen. ¡Ninguna bruta buena para nada iba a impedirle su cometido!

—¿Y? —preguntó el doctor, irritándose.

Quería que Ojitos Marrones viniera, ¡lo quería de verdad!

—Oh no, no se preocupen —señaló Bella, acariciándole los cabellos a los pequeños—. No quiero molestar. Es evidente que necesitan mejorar la relación que seguramente tuvieron hace un tiempo.

Edward arqueó las cejas, desilusionado y agobiado por lo que salía de su boca.

—Que tengan una buena tarde —añadió, dispuesta a irse.

Le dio un beso a Ava y a Noah y se despidió de Edward con un solo gesto, molesta por tener que verlo con esa rubia que en nada combinaba con él y, bueno, agobiada de notar cómo la mujer quería acribillarla con los ojos.

No quería más problemas.

Edward la vio darse la vuelta, usando ese bonito abrigo colorido, marchándose como el aire. Cómo quería correr y tomarla de la mano para que no lo hiciera, queriendo volver a preguntarle si era ella la Reina Bella que tanto amaban sus hijos. Aún le parecía utópico que su Ojitos Marrones fuera esa dulce joven que había cuidado de sus pequeños y que ellos, indudablemente, adoraban con fervor.

Pero no lo hizo, sabiendo que iba a arrepentirse.

—¡Yo _quedía estad_ con _Deina_ Bella! —gritó Ava, usando ese tono de voz que brotaba de ella escasas veces en su corta vida.

—Pero, amor, conmigo será tan o más divertido —le comentó Kate, agachándose con una falsa sonrisa.

Y como era obvio, los niños siempre descubrían las mentiras.

—¡No! —le gritó en la cara.

—¡_Quiedo_ a _Deina_ Bella! —exclamó esta vez Noah.

Él tenía su bufanda aferrada a sus manitas, ya extrañándola. Las únicas veces que ellos se sentían así era cuando papá jugaba con ellos, y ahora que encontraron a su Reina Bella, ¿por qué no podían pasar más tiempo con ella?

—Creo que, si los niños no quieren ir, es mejor que no lo hagan —asumió Edward.

Katrina apretó aún más fuerte las manos.

—¡¿Sabes lo mucho que me costó conseguir reserva en ese restaurante?!

—De todos modos es una mala idea. Son niños y esos restaurantes les aburren.

Los tomó entre sus brazos y los llevó hasta el coche mientras ellos hacían mohines molestos.

—¿Es por ella? Edward, por Dios —gimió Kate, haciéndole un escándalo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta cómo la mirabas?

Él se rio, asombrado.

—Kate, no te debo explicaciones de absolutamente nada. Propusiste que fuéramos amigos, espero que tomes eso en consideración —sentenció él, sacando el fuerte carácter que le brotaba cuando su vasta paciencia se agotaba.

Los ojos de la rubia se pusieron llorosos e inmediatamente se colgó el bolso.

—Bien. No tengo nada más que hablar contigo por hoy. ¡Yo solo quería llevarme bien con tus pequeños! —exclamó, dándose la vuelta—. Y no me supliques, ¡me iré sola!

Edward enarcó una ceja. ¿Suplicarle? No, gracias.

Se metió al coche y miró por el espejo retrovisor a sus diablitos, que estaban muy molestos.

—Así que ella era su amiga —comentó, interesado por saber más.

Noah apretó la bufanda de Bella y asintió, mientras que Ava tenía el pulgar en su boca mientras lloraba en silencio. Ella de verdad quería estar con ella.

—Volveremos a verla, se los aseguro —murmuró.

Su Ojitos Marrones tenía más lazos con él de los que creía y la sola idea le hizo sonreír, como si de pronto le brotaran flores y corazones por las cuencas. Pero claro que era ella, solo la dueña de esa carita dulce podía ser la única mujer capaz de hacer que sus hijos se sintieran dichosos y felices.

—¡¿Cuándo?! —volvieron a preguntar al unísono.

—Pronto.

.

Bella llegó a la tienda sintiéndose irremediablemente rara. ¿Las razones? Todavía le resultaba imposible que el padre de esos tesoros fuera especialmente el Tesoro número uno: el Dr. Cullen. Y bueno, estaba junto a su ex novia, mujer que parecía querer esmerarse por sus niños. ¿Le quería? Quizá, pues ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si él era tan…

Sacudió su cabeza.

Halloween le maulló y puso sus patitas en una de sus piernas, pidiendo mimos. Bella suspiró y lo tomó mientras le acariciaba el cuello, ya dispuesta a marcharse con él y cerrar la tienda. Sin embargo, sintió tanta inquietud por todo lo que había pasado hacía un rato, que se vio inmersa en varios pensamientos a la vez. Bufó, quitándose unos mechones de cabello de la cara, mordiéndose el labio a falta de otra cosa y cediendo a la ansiedad que la consumía cada vez que algo más le salía mal. Y sí, lo del doctor le había salido pésimo.

—Ex novia —susurró, molesta con la idea.

No podía imaginar que un hombre con la manera tan dulce de ser como lo era él, hubiera estado con una persona como Kate. Vamos, no quería ser prejuiciosa si apenas la conocía, pero de tan solo verla la detestaba. Y sí, vale, era también porque sentía pequeñas ideas asesinas de tan solo pensar que ella podía poner sus manos sobre él y no ella, ¡sí!, ¡y no ella!, que tanto quería hacerlo.

—Por algo la ha invitado a venir con él —regañó, poniendo sus cosas dentro de su bolso y amarrando a su gato al arnés—. Si no le importara no lo haría, claro que no. ¡Y por supuesto! ¿Qué mejor que actuando como una linda familia junto a esos angelitos?

De pronto, se había molestado con Edward. Sí, por causarle ilusiones, aunque él no tuviera la culpa. ¿No había sido suficiente con haberse humillado con el chocolate en la boca y luego la mojada que le provocó previa a su entrevista de trabajo?

Antes de salir de la tienda de disfraces, botó el aire, un poco entristecida de que, bueno, otra vez las cosas le salieran mal.

.

Los niños se quedaron dormidos más temprano de lo habitual. Edward fue a acostarlos, acomodándolos en sus camas para quitarles la ropa y ponerles sus pijamas. Una vez que terminó con Noah, fue hacia Ava, que era la más triste desde que sucedió eso frente a Bella. Él frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que su pequeña dormía con una bufanda entre sus manos mientras se chupaba el pulgar. ¿Era la bufanda de…?

Sonrió y acercó un extremo a su rostro para olerla. Enseguida cerró los ojos, cautivado por el aroma inconfundible de Ojitos Marrones.

Ava se removió y abrió sus ojos, mirando a papá.

—Sht, duerme, cariño —le susurró al oído, devolviéndole la bufanda.

Le acarició la mejilla, sorprendido con la manera en que su pequeña, siempre tan tímida, se aferraba tanto al recuerdo de su Reina Bella.

—Debes tener algo maravilloso para que mis hijos te quieran tanto —masculló, recordando su sonrisa dulce.

Sí, claro que lo tenía, porque él estaba completamente prendado de su Ojitos Marrones.

.

Hoy tenía que ir al hospital a ver a papá para asegurarse de que se haya comido la merienda. Sí, tendría verduras, sus peores enemigas. Su estómago rugía de nervios, no porque involucrarse en el cuidado de su progenitor fuera algo que le incomodara, sino porque ir a ese lugar significaba que, eventualmente, vería al Dr. Cullen. Y eso sí que la ponía con el corazón como loco.

Cuando salió de la ducha pensó en qué ponerse, deteniéndose por interminables minutos delante de su armario. Hacía años que eso no sucedía. Durante el transcurso del tiempo, la vanidad había pasado a segundo plano.

Uno de sus vestidos le llamó la atención. Este era de hilo y bastante corto, con un color rosa pálido precioso que iba a ser perfecto para su entrevista de trabajo. Quizá era buena idea usar tacones. ¿Por qué pasó tanto tiempo sin preocuparse de su aspecto si ella podía? Claro que era hermosa, se lo repetía constantemente, pero… Ah, claro, ya recordó.

"_Lauren miraba su teléfono y reía mientras Bella se contemplaba en el espejo, usando un precioso vestido rojo._

—_Hey, ¿cómo me veo? —le preguntó ella, buscando su atención._

_Lauren levantó la mirada y su ceño se frunció._

—_¿Y?_

_La mujer demoraba mucho en contestar._

—_Creo que no te queda —respondió._

—_Oh._

—_¡Lo siento! Soy sincera. ¿Vestido? Bella, tienes las piernas demasiado blancas, además, usar ese escote teniendo tan poco busto es innecesario._

—_Vaya…_

—_Lo siento, de verdad, pero ¿las amigas no son sinceras? —inquirió Lauren—. ¿Quieres que Jake siga teniendo atención en ti? Entonces, hazme caso, ocupa el traje de dos piezas, te quedará estupendo para esta noche._"

Bella apretó su vestido contra su cuerpo, como si al fin abriera los ojos ante tantos recuerdos. No supo cómo fue que le hizo caso a una mujer tan venenosa y que mentía sobre ser su amiga.

—Claro que no querías que estuviera hermosa, si te acostabas con mi ex marido, hija de puta —soltó—. Bueno, en realidad, aunque estuviera con un saco de papas sobre el cuerpo el muy imbécil debía tener los huevos para serme fiel o decirme que no sentía nada por mí. Par de putos.

Con orgullo se puso un conjunto de lencería increíblemente sexy, de esos que la hacían sentir una diosa y luego se puso el vestido que había seleccionado. Era momento de amarse como era y ¿no era hermosa y capaz de usar estas prendas que resaltaban su cuerpo? ¡Claro que sí! A la mierda sus inseguridades impuestas por las opiniones ajenas.

Sintió que tocaron a su puerta y al abrir vio que era Alice, quien de seguro había llegado con su esposo, el que era un hermano para ella.

—Oh por Dios, pero qué hermosa te ves —exclamó su amiga, poniéndose las manos en las caderas—. ¿A quién te propusiste conquistar? ¿Eh?

Ella movía sus cejas de forma coqueta, lo que le sacó una risotada.

—¿Crees que las mujeres debemos ponernos bonitas solo para gustarles a los hombres?

—No, pero cuando quieres un buen polvo es la mejor opción.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero yo sé que esa miradita nerviosa es porque verás a alguien, a mí no me engañas.

Se rio de manera inquieta y ella lo adivinó enseguida.

—Verás a alguien, sucia, ¡y nos dijiste que irías a compartir con tu padre!

—¡Eso haré!

—Oh, ya entiendo. —Movió los ojos de lado a lado, como si buscara moros en la costa—. Se trata de un médico.

Bella se atoró con su propia saliva.

—¡Se trata de un médico, Isabella Swan! Dime, ¿cómo tiene la polla?

—¡Alice!

Su amiga rodó los ojos esta vez.

—¡Es importante!

—Pobre de Jasper.

—¡Mi Jasper tiene una super linda!

—No quiero saber.

Se puso los tacones y alisó su vestido, mirándose en el reflejo, contenta con la imagen.

—Eres hermosa —le dijo, cruzándose de brazos mientras se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta—. Hazlo sufrir.

—¿Qué? —La miró, sin entender.

—Que lo hagas sufrir. Sea quien sea ese tipo, lo mejor y más excitante en un hombre es que le hagas sufrir.

Bella levantó la ceja, pensando en la buena idea que era aquella.

—¿Cómo crees que hice que Jasper se rindiera a mis pies? —preguntó.

—¡Cariño! ¿Estás con Bella? —inquirió Jasper desde el piso de abajo.

—¡Sí, amor mío! ¡Estoy con ella! —le respondió con la voz dulce—. Recuerda, hazlo sufrir —añadió, cambiando su voz como la de un demonio.

Bella terminó de peinarse las ondas y terminó haciéndose un pequeño peinado con una cinta. Tomó aire y sonrió a su reflejo, contenta por cómo se veía. Finalmente miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya se acercaba la hora de la comida en el hospital, por lo que bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Jasper, quien iba a llevarla al hospital.

—Uau, pero qué guapa estás —le dijo, acercándose para darle un abrazo y un beso fraternal en la frente.

Su hermano no sanguíneo le dio una vuelta mientras Alice le recordaba entre gestos que hiciera sufrir a quien fuera el hombre que le interesase en ese momento.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó él, apoyando su mano justo en la parte de su arma y luego acomodándose la gorra de policía.

—Claro. Alice, ¿vendrás con nosotros?

—Descuida, solo venía a saludar, tengo que ir a ayudar a tu madre en la repartición de comida, ya sabes que un dinero extra de tía Renée es bienvenido.

La madre de Bella hacía platos caseros que entregaba a diferentes personas por el pueblo. Nadie cocinaba mejor que ella, a excepción de su hija, que había conservado ese talento mejor que nadie. Como era un trabajo que a veces demandaba más en algunos días, hoy había preferido encargarse ella de su padre y Jasper no tardó en darle una mano. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si Charlie era como un padre para él?

Bella se subió al coche y se miró en el espejo del coche de policía. Jasper se subió a su lado y sonrió, incrédulo.

—Vaya que estás linda hoy, Bells.

—Gracias. —Le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

_Hazlo sufrir_, le recordó Alice, como si se pudiera meter en su mente.

.

Edward corrió hacia Maggie, viendo que se llevaba a los niños.

—Espera —le dijo, jadeando debido a la carrera.

Maggie lo miró, asustada.

—¿Hice algo malo? —le preguntó ella.

—¿Vas a la tienda de disfraces? —inquirió, ansioso.

Ella negó.

—Voy con los niños a dar un paseo y luego a la guardería, Sr. Cullen, ¿por qué…?

Él bajó los hombros y miró al cielo, horriblemente desilusionado. Moría por ir a esa tienda y explicarle a Bella que Kate no era nadie importante y que moría por tener su teléfono. En realidad, sabía que una vez que la contemplase iba a quedarse mudo, porque eso siempre pasaba que Ojitos Marrones lo miraba.

—¿Y no piensas ir con ellos?

La mujer pestañeó.

—¿Está bien, Sr. Cullen? En realidad, creo que no iremos por el momento, seguro iremos pronto…

—¡Tienes que decirme cuándo! —exclamó—. Yo… Yo puedo llevarlos.

—¿A la tienda?

Asintió.

—Incluso si estoy en el trabajo —afirmó.

La niñera enarcó una ceja.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Claro que sí!

Maggie lo miró de manera extrañada y asintió con lentitud mientras cerraba la puerta del coche.

Edward se despidió de sus hijos y les deseó un buen día, prometiéndoles que iba a verlos para disfrutar de la cena esta noche. Sin embargo, sabía que, como ya venía siendo costumbre, Ojitos Marrones iba a ocupar su mente durante gran parte del día.

.

Manejó por las calles de Forks mientras ponía música jazz, disfrutando del paisaje. Cuando llegó al hospital, se encontró primero con el coche de su madre y luego el de Emmett, a quien últimamente no soportaba. Mientras cerraba su Volvo, vio un mensaje de Kate en su móvil.

"_Estoy muy enojada contigo._

_¡Estoy esperando tus disculpas!_"

Luego de ese mensaje venían cientos de emoticones que enseguida borró, mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Buenos días, Dr. Cullen —le decían mientras pasaba por los pasillos.

—Buenos días —saludó.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, vio que ésta estaba abierta. Adentro ya se encontraba Emmett y su madre, quienes charlaban como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

—¿Hola? Gracias por venir, es un gusto verlos en mi oficina, me habría encantado que yo estuviera antes para no sentirme invadido, pero ¿qué importa? —dijo él, irónico.

—Qué humor —exclamó Emmett, quien se bebía un batido proteico para sus grandes músculos.

—Traje esto para ustedes —le contó su madre, tendiéndoles sus famosos panecillos.

Edward mejoró su humor inmediatamente y se acercó a ella para besarle la frente y luego acariciarle los cabellos.

—Gracias, mamá —respondió—. Hoy no es mi día, eso es todo.

—¿Y eso por qué? —inquirió ella, preocupándose.

¿Cómo decirle que era porque necesitaba urgentemente ver a Ojitos Marrones? ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en un loco?

—Debes ponerte feliz, hermanito, mira que estoy comenzando a enamorarme de verdad.

Edward enarcó una ceja mientras se ponía su bata.

—¿Enamorado?

Su madre suspiró de alegría, nuevamente feliz de que el menor sentara cabeza.

—¿Es por la chica que nos contaste en la cena? —inquirió ella.

Edward se tensó y sacudió su bata con furia mientras lo miraba.

—Sí. —Emmett inspiró y exhaló de manera larga, mirando al horizonte—. He soñado con ella y fue maravilloso. ¿Crees que pueda verla hoy, hermanito? Tu paciente sigue hospitalizado.

—¿Y yo qué mierda sé? —explotó Edward.

Emmett apretó los labios ante la risa que quería salirle, mientras que Esme se puso las manos en las caderas, mirándolo de manera desaprobatoria.

—Cuida tu vocabulario, Edward Anthony Cullen —lo regañó—. Por Dios, ¿y ese carácter? ¿Qué sucede contigo?

—Lo que sucede, madre, es que mi hermanito está molesto porque, al parecer, a él también le ha gustado mi nueva enamorada —explicó Emmett, sosteniendo su batido mientras movía sus cejas de forma juguetona.

Edward se colgó el fonendoscopio con rabia, al mismo tiempo que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tal parece que así es —susurró Esme, alzando las cejas de manera suspicaz—. A ver, ¿quién la vio primero?

—¡Yo! —dijeron al unísono.

El cobrizo finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Esto no se trata de un juguete! —se corrigió—. No te metas con ella, ¿oíste, Emmett?

¡No con Ojitos Marrones!

—Tal parece que la muchacha tiene algo especial —comentó la madre, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Pues quiero conocerla!

Emmett entrecerró sus ojos y se sentó en el escritorio de su hermano, aprovechando de frotar sus nalgas en la madera solo para molestarlo.

—No sé para qué te empeñas en buscarla si ya tienes a la rubiecita detrás de ti.

—¿Rubiecita? —Esme lo miró, incrédula—. ¿Kate?

—Ajá —dijo Emmett.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y se terminó de preparar para la guardia en la zona de hospitalizados.

—Ella y yo solo vamos a ser amigos —respondió con claridad.

—¡Ya verás cómo acepta salir conmigo! —lo siguió molestando Emmett, consciente de sus juegos.

La vena yugular de Edward comenzó a notarse pero hizo uso de su carácter pacífico para no darle un golpe como cuando eran niños.

—Te veo en la semana, mamá. —Se acercó a ella para besarle la frente mientras Esme veía a su hijo, por primera vez en la vida, celoso como un condenado.

Esa mujer debía ser muy especial y sí, iba a conocerla a como diera lugar.

—¡Y bájate de mi escritorio, pelmazo! —finalizó, lanzándole a Emmett una de las almohadas que había en el diván de su consulta. Éste acabó derramando su batido y tosiendo mientras intentaba respirar.

.

Bella caminó por los pasillos junto a Jasper, quien miraba con una ceja alzada mientras se daba cuenta que algunos hombres se la quedaban mirando con ojos pecadores.

—Ya basta, Jass, debes comprender que ya soy una mujer —le recordó Bella, evitando las rayas de las baldosas, otra vez.

Siempre acababa haciéndolo cuando estaba nerviosa y ansiosa.

—Lo siento, te conozco desde que los dos tenemos siete y para mí ya fue demasiado cuando te vi irte con el estúpido de Jacob.

Y así era. Cuando Jasper supo que iba a casarse, casi pone el grito en el cielo. Siempre lo odió, y qué razones tenía para hacerlo.

—Deberías estar feliz de que esté tan bonita.

—Lo estoy, lo que no me hace feliz es ver a tanto animal carnicero esperándote. Pero tengo un arma…

—Suenas como mi padre.

—Te quiero como tal. Bueno, no, como mi hermanita.

Le dio un abrazo mientras se metían a la zona de hospitalizados. La habitación de su papá estaba al medio, cerca de la ventana.

—Sr. Swan, tiene que comer, ¡es importante para que usted pueda irse más rápido de aquí! —le decía la paramédico, sosteniendo su comida cerca de él.

—Esto no es comida. Si quiere le abro la boca y como aire, de todos modos, es lo mismo —gruñó, cruzándose de brazos mientras ladeaba la cara como un niño pequeño.

Bella suspiró y miró al techo.

—¿Ya estás dando problemas? —preguntó ella, acercándose para darle un beso en los cabellos.

—Hola, cariño. Solo estoy sufriendo aquí, por favor, sácame de esta cama —suplicó, tomándole la mano.

—Por Dios, papá.

Jasper le dio la mano a Charlie y este lo miró con ojos de cachorro herido.

—¿Viniste a liberarme?

—Vine a dejar a Bella como buen hermano postizo. Debo ir al cuartel en diez minutos.

—Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos —murmuró él por lo bajo.

—Papá, ya basta de demoras, ¡tienes que comerte esto! —insistió Bella, acercándole la bandeja.

—¡Sabe horrible! —respondió—. Dios mío, ¿por qué me hiciste esto? Yo solo quería una rosquilla más, ¡solo una!

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Con permiso. Buenos… días —exclamó el Dr. Cullen.

Ella sintió una electricidad en toda la espina dorsal, su voz de terciopelo era tan bonita que el solo hecho de escucharla le cambió la mañana. No quiso girarse a mirarlo porque si lo hacía iba a sentir esas emociones raras en el estómago, lo que no le hacía bien dado lo que había pasado la última vez.

Edward tenía la ficha de Charlie entre sus manos, pero estaba a punto de botarla al suelo, porque, ¡por Dios! Hoy se veía más hermosa que nunca. Quiso ser un hombre decente y no mirar al detalle la manera en que el vestido se le ajustaba al cuerpo, así como tampoco el que sus piernas desnudas estuvieran a merced de sus ojos curiosos pero le costaba tanto que tuvo que carraspear y mirar a Charlie Swan y al hombre que tenía puesta su mano en los hombros de ella… Esperen, ¿quién era él? ¿Y si estaba apuntando sus celos al hombre equivocado y quien le acompañaba realmente era quien le había robado el corazón?

—Buenos días —repitieron todos aunque él solo escuchó la voz suave y dulce de Isabella, su Ojitos Marrones.

Casi suspiró.

—¿Ya viene por el alta, doctor? —preguntó Charlie, entusiasta.

—No —respondió—. Pero vengo con buenas noticias de todas formas.

Edward miraba de reojo cómo el policía tenía el brazo aún sobre los hombros de Bella.

—Mañana lo daré de alta —afirmó—. Aunque debe estar consciente de que tendrá que pasar meses tomando medicamentos y cambiando su manera de comer, comenzando por hacerle caso a su hija y disfrutar de la comida del hospital.

Bella lo contempló ante lo que dijo y él le devolvió la atención. Se mantuvieron mirando por un largo rato y casi podían sentir como todo se congelaba a su alrededor.

—¿Medicamentos de por vida? —gimió Charlie.

—Es lo mejor. Y comenzar a comer más verduras —insistió.

Charlie se quedó rezongando y Jasper fue a insistirle que comiera. Edward aprovechó la instancia para acercarse a ella y sonreírle de manera tímida.

—Hola, Srta. Isabella —le susurró.

Desde lo que pasó con Kate, él sentía que ella se había quedado con las ideas equivocadas.

—Hola, Dr. Cullen —respondió ella, sin mirarle.

Bella estaba haciendo de tripas corazón para no hacerlo, porque si contemplaba sus ojos verdes iba a ponerse a hiperventilar. Y además, recordó lo que Alice le aconsejó antes de marchar.

—Mis hijos han preguntado por usted.

Suspiró de solo imaginarlo. ¿No había algo mejor que esos pequeñitos?

—Espero verlos pronto —contestó con sinceridad.

—Estoy comenzando a pensar que es un buen destino para ir con ellos uno de estos días, si usted me lo permite.

Esta vez sí lo miró.

—¿No tendrá problemas con su… amiga?

—¿Por qué tendría que haberlo?

—Porque veo que una ex novia que lo busca es porque quiere algo serio nuevamente y si usted le ha dado la oportunidad, creo que debería respetarlo.

Bella no pudo ocultar la seriedad en sus palabras y Edward lo notó.

Oh no, no, no, Ojitos Marrones estaba pensando las cosas incorrectas.

—Srta. Swan… —comenzaba a decir.

—Hey, doctor, ¿y entonces? ¿Mañana es el alta definitiva? —preguntó Jasper, quien miraba a los dos con los ojos algo entrecerrados, muy suspicaz.

¿Por qué ese doctor estaba tan cerca de Bella y por qué ella estaba tan nerviosa?

—S-sí, es definitiva. Es importante que siga con su tratamiento, ¿bien? De lo contrario lo volveremos a ver por aquí.

—Dr. Cullen, necesitamos que venga, por favor, tenemos una descompensación en la sala seis —exclamó la enfermera.

—Voy enseguida. Con permiso —se disculpó, dándole una última mirada a Bella, quien finalmente se atrevió a contemplarlo marchar.

Se le escapó un suspiro.

Luego de un rato, Charlie finalmente se comió sus verduras y Jasper se fue a su trabajo. Cuando padre e hija quedaron a solas, ella se mantuvo escuchando las quejas del gordinflón del jefe de policía, mientras su mente se paseaba por el dueño de aquellos cabellos cobrizos.

—Bien, papá, debo irme —le contó ella, dándole un beso en la frente.

—Voy a extrañarte.

—Y yo, pero ya mañana podremos irnos a casa.

Papá Swan la cobijó un rato y luego la miró a los ojos.

—Estoy feliz de que estés aquí. No sé qué habría hecho si tú estuvieras allá en Seattle y yo aquí en el hospital.

—Sabes que habría hecho lo posible por venir.

—Con Jacob en tu vida, no lo sé, al menos ya no está y eso me hace muy feliz.

Bella sonrió y le besó la mejilla esta vez.

—Te amo, papá.

—Y yo a ti, Pequeña de mi Corazón.

Aquel apodo siempre le mejoraba el ánimo y el día.

Bella salió, dispuesta a hacer algo de tiempo para prepararse para la entrevista de trabajo en la guardería infantil, sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta en medio del pasillo, se encontró de frente con Emmett, aquel médico que había visto la otra vez.

—Oh, pero qué dichosos son los ojos que te ven —exclamó él, sosteniéndola.

Emmett la contempló, maravillado ante cómo se veía hoy. Guapa era una palabra burda para calificarla.

—Hola, doctor.

—Emmett.

Ella sonrió.

—Emmett —corrigió.

—Así me gusta. ¿Está tu padre mejor?

—Sí, al fin se irá mañana a casa.

—Oh, entonces eso quiere decir que no te volveré a ver.

Bella apretó los labios, sin saber qué contestar.

—Aunque eso podría no ser así.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Emmett sonrió con suavidad.

—A que podrías darme tu número y yo felizmente te invitaré a algún lugar especial, ¿qué te parece?

Ella pestañeó.

—No lo sé…

—Dime que sí. —El hombre hizo un puchero, lo que hizo sonreír a Bella.

Entonces se mordió el labio, porque Emmett no le provocaba ni las cosquillas que Edward podría generarle con solo pensar en él. Pero ¿por qué pensar en él si el Dr. Cullen solo ayer estaba con su ex novia en el coche? Sintió rabia ante sí misma. No debía estar pensando en Edward cuando parecía que sus intenciones estaban puestas en esa rubia desabrida y altanera.

—Creo que me estás convenciendo —dijo finalmente.

Edward estaba terminando las indicaciones de todos los pacientes en su atención cuando vio de reojo.

Sintió un balde de agua fría.

Emmett estaba coqueteándole a su Ojitos Marrones, mirándola sin pudor.

Edward miró a través de la pared mientras fingía que hacía algo importante con las fichas clínicas de los pacientes.

—¿Doctor? —preguntó la enfermera, aburrida de verlo en la estación—. ¿Necesita algo?

Él seguía mirando a Ojitos Marrones mientras Emmett le sonreía y le contaba quien sabe qué cosa. _Mendigo puto_, pensó, apretando el bolígrafo contra la hoja.

—Con permiso, Dr. Cullen —señaló la profesional, quitándole las fichas de las manos con evidente molestia.

—Lo siento —exclamó, abrumado con la intensidad de sus celos.

¡Ni siquiera había podido saludar a Ojitos Marrones y este puto ya estaba cerca de ella!

—Gracias por todo, Dr. Emmett —señaló ella.

—Oh no, no me trates con formalidades. Soy Emmett para ti.

Edward se pasó los dedos por la cara, a punto de explotar.

Su hermano finalmente se dio la vuelta y ella, que ya había terminado de visitar a su padre, se acercó a la máquina expendedora para comprarse un café. Edward aprovechó de mirar, cuan psicópata tras su víctima, y se dedicó a contemplarla por primera vez luego de tan tortuoso encuentro. Estaba tan hermosa hoy que por poco se vuelve loco. Haberse decidido por ese vestido hacía que sus sutiles y finas curvas fueran más pronunciadas, lo que le hacía palpitar el corazón y otra cosa más. Bella se agachó para sacar el café, mostrándole esa linda porción redonda que se parecía a un corazón. Edward casi perdió los ojos y los legajos de los pacientes se le cayeron al suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo que llamó la atención de todos, incluida la de Bella. Él se agachó para recogerlos y cuando lo hizo pudo verle las piernas, provocándole el sonrojo de sus lindas mejillas. _Ay Dios, qué bien combinan con sus ojitos marrones_, canturreó internamente.

—Srta. Swan —llamó, queriendo acercarse a ella.

—Tenga cuidado, Dr. Cullen —le dijo, colgándose su bolso para ir hacia su entrevista de trabajo.

No quería ilusionarse con él, porque era tan fácil hacerlo que le asustaba.

—Que tenga una linda tarde, con permiso.

Bella se marchó, sintiéndose horriblemente ansiosa de volver solo para verlo una vez más. Edward, en cambio, dejó caer los legajos otra vez y fue corriendo hasta ella, quien ya había traspasado el umbral de la puerta hacia la salida del hospital. No iba a permitir que se fuera, no sin su número.

—Srta. Swan —la llamó, queriendo tomarle la mano para que parara.

Pero cuando iba a alcanzarla, Edward sufrió con su torpeza, cayéndose y arrastrándola con él. Bella se desplomó sobre su pecho, derramando su café entre los dos.

—¡Oh no! —gimió ella, poniendo sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

A Edward qué carajos le importaba estar lleno de café caliente si el café que más le gustaba era el que tenía sus ojitos frente a él.

—¡Tiene que mirar por dónde camina! —le recordó, molesta. ¿Ahora cómo iba a la entrevista de trabajo? ¡Maldita sea!

—¿Cómo mirar si estaba usted delante de mí? —inquirió él—. ¿Cómo no distraerse si tengo a la Reina Bella justo aquí?

Ambos se contemplaron, con sus respiraciones agitadas y el pulso alterado por la cercanía que, inconscientemente, los volvía locos el uno al otro. Ella seguía sobre él, con sus piernas enredadas, tan cerca que podían sentirse.

—Se ha ensuciado… ahí —murmuró Edward, limpiándole justo cerca del escote.

Bella se dio cuenta que estaba justo delante de su cara y se sonrojó.

—Creo que se ha golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza —susurró, mirándole los labios.

Edward no respondió, porque estaba hipnotizado con la manera en que su boca le llamaba a besarla. Instantáneamente puso su mano en su barbilla, buscándola. Moría por juntar sus labios con los de ella. Bella cerró los ojos, queriendo más, atraída al doctor, y él disminuyó la distancia, dispuesto a hacerlo.

El móvil de Bella vibró en su bolso, haciéndole volver a la realidad. Ambos cerraron los ojos, entre furiosos y quizá agobiados de verse interrumpidos por aquello.

—Tengo que levantarme. Siento estar encima de usted —dijo finalmente, intentando reincorporarse pero Edward la estaba sujetando de la cintura.

—Lo siento —respondió él, soltándola lentamente.

Cuando ella estuvo de pie, se miró, sucia e impresentable para la entrevista.

—Lamento haberle causado esto.

—Tenía una entrevista de trabajo —gimió.

Edward cerró los ojos, odiándose por ser tan torpe.

—No quería…

—Ya sé. —Bella bufó—. Tengo que irme o llegaré tarde.

Edward la vio darse la vuelta, pero la hizo frenar, tomándola de la muñeca. Bella se giró y se quedó a escasos centímetros de él, mirándolo a los ojos mientras sentían sus mutuas respiraciones en sus rostros.

—Dame tu número —espetó Edward, nervioso.

—¿Qué?

Edward tragó.

—Dame tu número, es lo único que voy a pedirte antes de irte.

Bella se sonrojó.

—No voy a quedarme tranquilo hasta tenerlo —insistió.

Edward estaba hipnotizado ante la forma de esos ojitos luego por cómo sus labios formaban una mueca de sorpresa, y entonces el color de su piel, blanca e inmaculada, cambiaba a rosa preciosa.

No, no iba a dejarla ir tan fácil.

—¿Pretende que le dé el número después de lo que hizo conmigo en dos oportunidades laborales? —le preguntó ella, haciéndose la dura.

Cuánto le costaba.

—Yo…

—Es usted muy interesante, Dr. Cullen.

Ella se colgó el bolso y se mordió el labio, tendiéndole la mano a modo de despedida.

—Creo que tendrá que hacer bastantes méritos para ganarse mi número, doctor.

Él pestañeó y le tomó la mano, muy ansioso por tenerlo.

—Haré lo que sea —afirmó.

Bella sonrió con suavidad.

—Hasta pronto, Dr. Cullen.

Ella se fue, caminando con gracia y femineidad a pesar de tener su vestido completamente sucio. Y, maldita sea, cómo luchaba para no mirar justo en esa porción de carne tan bonita que tenía, pero qué difícil era, si esas curvas estaban ahí para volverle loco.

¿Dejarla ir? ¿Iba a hacerlo justo ahora?

.

Odiaba Forks con todo su corazón. Era un pueblo tan pequeño que solo había unos pocos taxis por ahí, ¡y justo ahora no pasaba ninguno! Llevaba quince minutos esperando, con el vestido sucio, los tacones ya le herían los pies y estaba ofuscada porque, además, no dejaba de pensar en el causante de esto: Edward Cullen. De solo recordar su olor, tan masculino y elegante, cerraba los ojos. Y ni hablar de cómo la tomó mientras caía sobre su cuerpo, ese calor que desprendía de él la volvía increíblemente loca.

Suspiró, envuelta en las mariposas en su estómago.

—Si tan solo pasara un taxi —murmuró, pegando la cabeza en la parada mientras se aferraba a su bolsito—. Ahora, nuevamente sin trabajo y Rose va a matarme.

Sentía mucha ansiedad y tan pronto como la taquicardia la embargó, comenzó a sentir que las cosas iban a salir mal inminentemente. Cuando estaba poniéndose a recordar qué había hecho mal en su rutina para que esto sucediera, vio que un coche aparcaba delante de ella. Era un Volvo. Bella frunció el ceño y tan pronto como la puerta se abrió, salió el Dr. Cullen de él para abrirle la puerta del copiloto.

—¿Creía que iba a darme por vencido? —preguntó, acomodándose los anteojos.

Bella pestañeó, levantándose con suavidad.

—La llevaré a que se cambie y a esa entrevista. Confíe en mí, enmendaré mis errores y conseguiré ese número.

Ella sonrió con sinceridad, sintiéndose increíblemente agradecida de verlo.

—Parece que de verdad quiere mi teléfono, Dr. Cullen.

Bella se paró delante de la puerta abierta, a escasos centímetros de él, que era muy alto, con un torso amplio en donde moría por sentirse abrazada y…

Oh no, ¡no! Debía concentrarse.

—En realidad, muero por más que su teléfono —respondió, atraído a ese aroma femenino y dulce que venía de ella—. Suba, le prometo que no muerdo.

Bella vio la entrada a su coche y deseó, por primera vez en su vida, que en realidad él mordiera y lo hiciera por todo su cuerpo.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como ven, Edward no está nada interesado en Kate y eso se nota, Ojitos Marrones le robó el corazón y él simplemente no deja de pensarla. Bella, por su lado, teme que la situación de una ex novia le complique la existencia, aún cuando se derrite por su Dr. Cullen, ¿la razón? Claro, haber terminado su matrimonio de la manera tan caótica en la que sucedió le ha generado una prudencia más que entendible. Ahora, los niños adoran a su Reina Bella y detestan enormemente a Kate, ¿creen que en alguna ocasión le hagan una travesura? Porque sabemos que ella no se dará por vencida. Y ni hablar de Emmett, que aún no sabemos si está interesado realmente en Bella o solo busca molestar a su hermano mayor. Quizá, solo quizá, gracias a ella conozca a su gran amor. ¿Qué piensan de la manera en que Edward busca a Bella? ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá ahora que se irán juntos en el coche de él y, bueno, ambos están muy interesados mutuamente? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido el capítulo! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Pam Malfoy Black, Lunadragneel15, DanitLuna, , JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, Jeli, freedom2604, santa, JMMA, Salve-el-atun, marieisahale, tulgarita, Olga Javier Hdez, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, carlita16, Dominica Muoz Leiva, SeguidoradeChile, Rero96, Diana, isarojas12, Yoliki, jupy, .10, Anghye Taisho, Iza, Abigail, Belli swan dwyer, Saydiss, rjnavajas, Valevalverde57, Mss. Brightside, , Kamile Pattz-Cullen, seelie lune, Tina Lightwood, ariyasy, say's, Josi, , LOQUIBELL, catableu, Liz Vidal, sheep0294, Flor Santana, Tata XOXO, VeroPB97, calia19, NarMaVeg, Pili, morenita88, Isabelfromnowon, alicecarolina11, twilightter, Twilightsecretlove, Milaceceres11039, claudiahernandez, somas, Diana2GT, Ilucena928, cavendano13, Mela Masen, Valeeecu, alejandra1987, JadeHSos, Jenni98isa, Damaris14, lucha015, miop, AnabellaCS, Adriu, Brenda Cullen, krisr0405, adrianacarrera114, Vanina Iliana, ELIZABETH, keith86, LuAnka, saraipineda44, Alimrobsten, , Robaddict18, Pancardo, Deathxrevenge, patymdn, CazaDragoned, nataliastewart, Cecy Dilo, FlorVillu, bbluelilas, Caty Bells, bellaliz, Jocelyn, Gis Cullen, Reva4, Tereyasha Mooz, rose Hernndez, sool21, Lore, Mar91, , terewee, Drumimon, debynoe12, Katie D. B, joabruno, PEYCI CULLEN, Smedina, PaoSasuUchiha, LicetSalvatore, Esal, phoenix1993, Tecupi, , Ella Rose McCarty, melina, Roxy de roca, Leah de Call, angryc, Fernanda21, florcitacullen1, monik, Ari Herondale Kavinsky, liduvina, beakis, Gibel, saku-112, Kaja0507, YessyVL13, Elmi, Cinti77, AndieA, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Duniis, MontseZDiaz, isbella cullen's swan, Gabi, Mayraargo25, Maydi94, camilitha cullen, asielisa123, Srita Cullen brandon, Leon, almacullenmasen, Ceci Machin, AndreaSL, Jovanna, MasenSwan, Sony Bells, Vero.G, Liliana Macias, Ronnie86 y Guest. Espero volver a verlas a todas por aquí, no saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus gracias y lindas palabras que tienen para mí, me llena de mucho entusiasmo por seguir_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	7. Capítulo 6: Cuento de hadas

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Blank Space – Rhodes**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**.**

**Capítulo 6:**

**Cuento de hadas**

"_Un gusto conocerte, ¿dónde habías estado?_

_Podría mostrarte cosas increíbles_

_Magia, locura, cielo, pecado_

_Te vi ahí y dije "oh mi Dios, mira ese rostro"_

_(…) El amor es un juego, ¿quieres jugar?_

_(…) Llevaremos esto demasiado lejos_

_Te dejaré sin aliento_

_(…) Pero tengo un espacio en blanco, cariño_

_Y escribiré tu nombre_

_(…) Así que será para siempre o va a arder en llamas…_"

Bella entró en el coche y vio cómo él, luego de cerrarle la puerta, le daba vuelta a su Volvo y se sentaba a su lado.

—Permítame limpiarla —dijo Edward, sacando unos pañitos húmedos de bebé. Seguro eran de sus hijos.

Aquello le hizo sonreír de rotunda ternura, lo que a él le hizo sonrojar.

—Lo siento, pero ser un padre es…

—Me parece increíblemente adorable —le explicó Bella.

Edward dejó de limpiarla, bastante sorprendido con la manera en la que ella había reaccionado.

—Creo que le falta, aún estoy sucia —soltó ella, haciendo que él recordara lo que estaba haciendo.

Ver cómo sus ojos se ponían brillantes por la timidez y la torpeza que le precedía, hacía que Bella se sintiera más atraída a él.

—Lo siento mucho, nunca quise provocar esto —señaló el Dr. Cullen, bajando, sin darse cuenta, hacia ese escote íntimo, lindo y atractivo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigían las manos, ambos se miraron a los ojos y se mantuvieron expectantes de cómo su iris seguía brillando producto de las emociones y el calor abrasador que comenzaba a envolverlos.

_Esos ojitos_, pensaba Edward, queriendo acercarse para besarla y luego tocarla, justo donde sus manos morían por seguir bajando. Bella, por su lado, seguía sintiendo su perfume y sus manos, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Cuánto le gustaba este médico y cuánto quería besarle.

De pronto, su móvil comenzó a sonar, anunciando una llamada entrante. Edward carraspeó y se alejó, mientras que Bella siguió mordiéndose el labio, sintiendo aún el calor de sus manos cerca de ella. El doctor dio el altavoz y esperó a que le hablaran mientras encendía el coche para llevar rápidamente a Ojitos Marrones a cambiarse.

_—Dr. Cullen, supe que pidió la tarde libre por una emergencia. ¿Qué hago con todos sus pacientes citados para hoy? _—preguntó la secretaria.

Bella se sorprendió. ¿Había venido con ella aun cuando tenía trabajo por hacer? Se sintió contrariada y lo miró a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Déjalos para mañana, Greta.

_—Pero es su día libre_.

—No importa, puedo hacerlo —señaló el médico, mirándola otra vez por el espejo retrovisor.

Oh, ¿había perdido su día libre por ella? No sabía cómo sentirse.

_—Está bien, voy a llamar a todos para avisarles que usted los verá mañana. Lo llamaré más tarde para avisar la cantidad de pacientes. Tenga un buen día, doctor._

—Y usted también.

Cuando él cortó, Bella se mordía el pulgar, contemplándolo con ternura.

—Gracias por lo que hizo, Dr. Cullen. —Su voz salió suave y para él ese sonido parecía una caricia.

Se giró a mirarla.

—Es lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por su número —declaró, completamente decidido a tenerlo.

Ella quiso sonreír, casi derritiéndose ante cómo luchaba por tener su número, incluso perdiendo su día libre con tal de enmendar lo que había causado. Se moría de ternura, una mezclada con el deseo en las entrañas. Pero de pronto sintió que salía Alice entre sus pensamientos, cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido y una escoba en su mano, esperando a que actuara con malicia y lo hiciera sufrir. _Ya va, ¡ya lo haré!_, quería decirle.

—Ah, entonces hace estas cosas solo por su interés, ¿eh, Dr. Cullen? —Alzó su ceja, mirándolo.

Él comenzó a negar.

—En lo absoluto, Srta. Swan —afirmó.

Oh no, no, no, no, ¡no quería que ella pensara esas cosas de él! Mierda, ¿por qué siempre tenía que cagarla?

Bella casi se echó a reír al verlo tan preocupado de lo que ella tuviera que pensar. Dios, era tan tierno que sería capaz de echarse a sus brazos ahora para comérselo a besos…

Pestañeó y prefirió mirar hacia el frente. Debía calmar sus pensamientos.

—Le demostraré por qué estoy desesperado por su número, Srta. Swan —añadió.

—Pues comience por llevarme a mi casa. ¡Tengo quince minutos! —exclamó, mirando su reloj.

No quería perder esa entrevista de trabajo. Rose iba a matarla de eso estaba segura.

—Dígame hacia dónde debo manejar y la llevaré.

—Pero prométame que no va a buscarme a mi casa como los psicópatas —lo molestó.

—No puedo prometerle eso.

—Está usted demente.

—Por usted —soltó Edward, muy sincero.

Bella se ruborizó y se quedó mirando sus ojos verdes tras los anteojos. Él parecía hablar en serio.

—No me culpe si de pronto aparezco golpeando su ventana con piedras solo para que usted salga por la ventana y me dé su número.

Ella se rio esta vez, imaginando la situación.

—Pues tendrá un grave problema con mi padre, recuerde que tiene un arma.

—Llevaré chaleco antibalas.

Isabella suspiró, dándose por vencida con el doctor.

—Maneje derecho, yo seguiré indicándole hacia dónde debe doblar.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Bella, el Dr. Cullen no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola porque, en realidad, todo lo que significaba Ojitos Marrones le llamaba mucho la atención. Era una casita pequeña, pero muy acogedora, con un amplio jardín en donde parecían dedicarse a cosechar frutas y verduras adecuadas para el clima. Se preguntó cómo debía ser el ambiente en esa casa y no dudó en asegurar el gran amor que tenían los padres por su hija, ella, Ojitos Marrones.

—Me vestiré rápido y volveré —le dijo ella, dispuesta a abrir la puerta.

—Le quedan exactamente siete minutos, Srta. Swan, no alcanzará. Vístase en mi coche —soltó, sin tapujos.

Por Dios, con ella era imposible calmar su boca. ¿Qué mierda le sucedía?

—Me refiero a que… yo no miraré… —Se quedó callado, buscando las palabras correctas.

—¿Seguro que no mirará? —le preguntó ella, apuntándole a la cara con su dedo índice y con medio cuerpo afuera.

—Ahora le quedan seis minutos —le recordó.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Se fue corriendo hacia adelante, entrando como un huracán a su casa. Verla irse así le hizo sonreír y luego suspirar. Por Dios, cuánto le encantaba.

Isabella buscó un par de prendas que tenía y volvió hacia el Volvo, que le hacía juegos de luces otra vez. Edward le abrió la puerta trasera y ella se metió con los cabellos enmarañados debido a la carrera. Él se puso a manejar mientras Bella se quitaba el vestido con rapidez, aunque a ratos sus ojos se desviaban hacia el espejo retrovisor, como si tuviera imanes y el reflejo de Ojitos Marrones fuera un metal, atrayéndolo a contemplarla.

—¡No mire! —lo molestó mientras se quedaba en sujetador y bragas.

—Lo siento —dijo, volviendo a poner sus ojos en el espejo. No podía evitarlo.

Y entonces la vio usando ese conjunto que le hizo tragar audiblemente. Casi se le salen los globos oculares de las cuencas. ¡Por Dios! Esa piel, ese color rojo haciendo contraste en ella, esos atributos suaves, ligeros, como una flor, como…

—¡Está mirando! —siguió molestándolo ella.

Era el turno de Edward de sonrojarse.

—Lo siento —volvió a decir, queriendo deshacerse de la imagen para no alarmar a esa parte de él que, bueno, se llenaba de sangre.

Bella ya se había puesto el otro vestido y le lanzó el sucio a la cara mientras estaban en el semáforo en rojo. Edward lo tomó, confundido, y luego pudo oler la prenda con total libertad. Sí, la sangre ya se estaba yendo hacia abajo.

—¿Puede quedárselo por esta vez? Por favor. —Ella lo miró a través del espejo retrovisor, juntando sus manos en una súplica—. No puedo llevármelo a la entrevista.

¿Cómo negarse? Si esos ojitos brillaban tanto cuando suplicaba.

—Claro, Srta. Swan —respondió él, embobado—. Puede pedirme lo que quiera.

Bella enarcó una ceja mientras terminaba por ponerse los tacones.

—Vaya —exclamó—. Pues siga por la calle, que se está yendo hacia la zona peatonal.

Edward sacudió su cabeza y miró hacia adelante, dándose cuenta de que sí, estaba yéndose hacia zona peatonal por estar pendiente de ella. Y frente a aquello, se dio cuenta de que además estaban llamando a su teléfono nuevamente. Debía ser la secretaria. Puso el móvil en altavoz, esperando a que le confirmara la asistencia de los pacientes pero definitivamente no era ella.

—_Eddie_ —lo llamó Kate, usando un tono de voz meloso, similar a un lloriqueo suave—. _¿Vas a seguir ignorándome? ¡Y la que debería estar enojada soy yo!_

Edward quiso apagar rápidamente la llamada, sabiendo que eso podría generar suposiciones que no eran a Ojitos Marrones, pero en medio del intento, el aparato se le cayó al suelo, esto mientras seguía hablando.

_—¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Qué pasó con los recuerdos que tuvimos de nuestra relación? Sabes que aún te quiero, extraño nuestros momentos juntos, en especial cuando hacíamos esas cosas debajo de las sábanas…_

Bella enarcó una ceja, mirándolo nuevamente a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Kate, estoy ocupado —exclamó él, tomando el teléfono rápidamente y apagándolo en el mismo segundo.

—Creo que alguien espera que usted le devuelva la llamada —le susurró Bella, algo inquieta por las palabras de esa mujer.

Maldita sea, todavía seguía sin entender por qué el hombre que le había atraído de tal manera, luego de tanto tiempo, tenía a una bruja con historia detrás.

—Prefiero estar pendiente de usted, Srta. Swan —dijo el Dr. Cullen, muy franco.

Bella seguía con la ceja elevada, sin saber si creerle. Esa mujer parecía un verdadero grano en el culo. No quería aferrarse a ilusiones que iban a romperse fácilmente, ya le habían roto el corazón durante mucho tiempo.

En ese instante, Bella recibió un mensaje de Rose, indicándole que el director estaba esperándola para entrevistarla. A ella se le aceleró el corazón en el instante en que supo que era el momento. _Maldita ansiedad_, pensó, sintiendo el sudor helado en la nuca y el temblor en sus manos.

Necesitaba un refresco urgente o iba a caer en crisis nuevamente.

—Déjeme aquí, por favor —le pidió a Edward, quien la miraba preocupado.

—¿Ocurre algo, señorita?

Negó, no queriendo que él se diera cuenta de ello.

—Aquí es donde necesito bajar —le susurró.

Él lo hizo, no quedándose muy tranquilo.

—Muchas gracias —respondió finalmente, abriendo la puerta de manera rápida—. Ha hecho mucho por mí.

Antes de pensarlo mucho, Bella se atrevió a dejarle un beso en la mejilla. Ella pudo olerlo con mayor detalle y sintió un aire caliente revolviéndole el vientre, como si de pronto naciera algo desde ahí y que llegaba a todas sus extremidades. Era tan divino, tanto que cerró los ojos, aprovechando de sentir la aspereza de su barba apenas creciendo. Le había dejado el labial marcado, pero no hubo tiempo de quitárselo, simplemente se marchó antes de que su rostro fuera un tomate.

—Adiós, Dr. Cullen —se despidió.

—Adiós —fue lo único que pudo decir, puesto que gracias al beso que ella le había dado, su cuerpo había dejado de funcionar. Parecía que sus neuronas solo estaban pendientes de ella, de ese perfume y de su olor natural, o bien de la manera en que sus labios resultaban tan tersos en su mejilla. No sabía qué era lo que lo mantenía con los ojos desorbitados, pero apenas podía hablar—. Ojitos Marrones —añadió, suspirando como un condenado.

Una vez despertando de aquel sueño, quiso buscarla, dispuesto a fisgonear hacia dónde ella planeaba trabajar pero ya se había ido.

—Y no me diste manera de volver a contactarme contigo.

Golpeó su cabeza con el volante del coche, maldiciéndose por quedarse de piedra debido a ese beso tan pequeño y tan dulce.

—Y tú te has puesto de piedra. —Se miró entre las piernas, sin saber dónde ocultar la cabeza, avergonzado—. Por Dios, parezco un púber. ¿Dónde dejé mis treinta y cinco años?

Bueno, definitivamente los había perdido cuando la conoció, no tenía otra explicación.

.

Bella, en esa oportunidad, había tenido que pedir el baño para mojarse la cara y luego beberse un refresco para calmar la crisis que quería aparecer. La última fue cuando perdió todo en el divorcio y ella se había negado a tomar los medicamentos. Quizá era buen tiempo de volver a ellos y…

No, era mejor como estaba.

En esa oportunidad tuvo cuidado de no pisar las rayas y de evitar a toda costa los números que le ocasionaban ansiedad. Sabía que era una ridiculez, pero no podía evitarlo, si ella se veía rodeada por ellos sentía que algo malo iba a pasar…

—Srta. Swan —le dijo el director, saliendo de su oficina.

Ella lo miró y se encontró con él, quien tenía un rostro serio e impenetrable.

En ese instante se preguntó cuántos años habían pasado desde que no estaba en esta posición. Jacob siempre le pidió que no lo hiciera y ella, ciega como las tontas, creyendo que las historias de amor eran para siempre, hizo lo que él le pidió solo por amor, porque era joven, ingenua y tan simple que la usó a su antojo, sabiendo cómo.

Cuando entró y se encontró con que la oficina tenía tanto verde como ningún lugar al que había ido, se sintió nuevamente inquieta. Odiaba el verde, era como una alarma en su cerebro que anunciaba peligro. Sentía el sudor en su espalda, el miedo al fracaso, a ese miserable "_no eres apta_" o "_buscamos a otro tipo de persona_", porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo creyendo eso de ella y no quería escucharlo de alguien más cuando ella sabía cuan capaz era. Y ese maldito verde, ese color que siempre lo asociaba al peligro… Excepto el verde en sus ojos.

Por Dios, cuánto le gustaba.

De solo pensar en él sintió calma, no supo cómo pudo suceder, pero ahí estaba, respirando con serenidad, como si el solo recuerdo de él y su mirada brillante fuera suficiente para tranquilizarse.

—Tome asiento, por favor.

Ella botó el aire y luego volvió a respirar, buscando mantener su temple como la mujer fuerte que era. Y entonces echó a volar su comunicación con la autoridad de la escuela.

.

.

.

Edward miraba su teléfono como si de pronto ella apareciese ahí, sí, por arte de magia.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, acongojado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Corazoncito? —preguntó Esme, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de su hijo mayor.

—Debe ser porque Kate volvió a buscarle y ya no sabe cómo sacársela de encima —lo molestó Emmett, lanzándole la cáscara del plátano que se acababa de comer. Justo le cayó en la cara.

Edward se la sacó de las fauces y fue hasta su hermano, dispuesto a partirle la cara, pero Esme le hizo parar.

—¿Kate? ¿La misma mujercita que estuvo contigo hace un tiempo? —preguntó ella, poniéndose en medio de los dos.

—Sabes que ella y yo no tenemos nada —le recordó a su hermano—. Sí, mamá. —La miró—. Solo estoy…

—Deberías aprender de mí. Ya estoy puliendo mis habilidades de conquista para cuando consiga una cita con Isabella Swan.

Edward apretó los puños.

—Ella no va a aceptar salir contigo —aseguró el Dr. Cullen.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—Pues claro.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó la madre—. Por Dios, los dos tienen más de treinta, ¿qué pasa con ustedes? ¡Y voy a tener que conocer a esa chica porque no puedo creer esto!

—Buenas tardes, familia —saludó Carlisle, quien venía entrando con su bata en el brazo y el maletín en la mano—. ¿Ya están discutiendo?

El patriarca no venía solo, sino con sus nietos y la niñera. Ambos pequeños llegaron corriendo, muy enfurruñados. Edward los esperó con los brazos abiertos y ambos fueron menos entusiastas que lo acostumbrado.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó él, curioso.

—Fuimos a la tienda de disfraces y…

—¿A la tienda? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —interrumpió él, alborotado.

—¡_Deina_ Bella no estaba! —lloriqueó Noah.

—Estaba cerrado, Sr. Cullen —le respondió la niñera.

Oh, maldita sea, ¿por qué era tan difícil llegar a ella? ¿Por qué el destino parecía ponerle trabas para poder tener el número de su Ojitos Marrones?

—Y lo que más querían era verla —añadió la mujer, mirando a los niños como si fueran un caso perdido.

—Los entiendo tanto —dijo él, soñador.

Todos lo quedaron mirando con extrañeza.

—Bien, creo que mejor nos vamos a la mesa a comer en familia, ¿de acuerdo? —exclamó Esme, aplaudiendo hacia los demás.

Una vez en la mesa, Edward permanecía pendiente de Emmett, quien parecía tan suficiente que ni se enteraba de las miradas quemantes de su hermano. Y mientras aquello sucedía, los niños jugueteaban con su comida, más indispuestos que nunca. Estaban muy cabizbajos porque lo que más querían era ir con su Reina Bella.

—Al menos se han asignado más recursos al hospital —decía Carlisle, ya terminando de comer—. Lo que es perfecto para la fiesta de este viernes.

—¿Qué fiesta? —preguntó Edward.

—A la de aniversario, idiota —jugueteó su hermano—. ¿En qué mundo vives?

—¡No le hables así a tu hermano! —lo regañó Esme, dándole un golpe en la nuca.

—Este viernes —murmuró, pensando con cuidado.

¿Y si la buscaba? ¿Y si le pedía que fuera con él? No le importaba si le decía que no, ¡necesitaba intentarlo! Ya no tenía nada que perder, solo le importaba mirarla una vez más para calmar esta ensoñación que iba a volverle loco.

—Espero verlos con acompañante, ¿eh? —dijo el padre, terminándose el vino.

—Ya estoy pensando en ello —afirmó Emmett.

Edward entrecerró sus ojos mientras lo contemplaba. No iba a permitírselo, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello.

.

Ava seguía cabizbaja mientras Noah ya se había quedado dormido luego de su baño, con el mismo estado anímico. Se habían ido en silencio, sin tomar en cuenta la canción de "_La Rana Azul_", la que siempre cantaban cuando papá se las ponía en el coche. No querían absolutamente nada y Edward sabía cuál era la razón.

Ahora era el turno del baño de su niña, aquella futura mujercita que desde muy pequeña le había costado mantenerse saludable debido a que Noah se había _robado_ todas sus energías desde el vientre.

El cabello de Ava le caía por los hombros mientras él le mojaba la cabeza con el cuenco de patito. Ella movía sus manos alrededor del agua, aprovechando las burbujas, pero no estaba tan alegre como era acostumbrado. Edward la miraba de reojo mientras le lavaba las hebras y en una oportunidad le puso un poco de espuma en la nariz, haciéndola sonreír.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa? —le preguntó.

Ava sujetó su cuenco de patito mientras lo observaba, como si estuviera pensando en qué contestar.

—¿Aún estás triste porque no pudiste ir a la tienda de disfraces?

Ella asintió.

Edward suspiró y le enjuagó el cabello.

—Te gusta mucho ella, ¿no?

Ava pestañeó y volvió a asentir.

—Ella ya estará y podrás verla.

—Maggie nos llevó muchas veces y no estaba —susurró, entristecida.

Papá puso su barbilla justo en sus cabellos mojados y luego la besó, buscando calmar esa inocente desilusión.

—De seguro volverá a abrir —la tranquilizó, aunque por un momento se preocupó; ¿y si algo le había pasado?

—¿Me lo _pometes_, papi?

Edward le besó la frente esta vez y Ava cerró sus ojos.

—Prometo que buscaremos la manera de encontrarla.

Ava lo abrazó y a pesar de mojar su camisa por completo, él no se preocupó. Y aunque estaba agotado, cada momento con sus hijos era suficiente para sentirse feliz.

Finalmente la tomó entre sus brazos, la secó con cuidado y la llevó a su habitación para ponerle el mameluco.

—Papi —lo llamó.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tú tienes novia? —inquirió.

—¿Y tú sabes lo que es una novia? —Él se rio.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Nos _dejadás_ de _queded_?

Aquella pregunta le hizo sentir angustiado. Aunque sabía que era uno de los miedos más comunes de los niños, para Ava y Noah el haber crecido sabiendo que su madre nunca pudo conocerlos era ya suficiente para que sintieran aún más el peso de la pérdida de su padre.

—Jamás.

—No me gusta ella —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Quién?

—La _dubia_.

Edward se rio.

—¿Y quién te gusta?

—_Deina_ Bella.

Su mirada pícara y traviesa le hizo volver a reír.

—Creo que algo tenía tu leche —finalizó él—. A dormir.

Mientras la llevaba a su cama, Edward pensaba en ella, sí, en Ojitos Marrones. Ah, cuánto quería verla de nuevo. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarla? ¿Le habría ido bien en su entrevista de trabajo? ¿Por qué la tienda estaba cerrada?

—Buenas noches, princesa.

—Buenas noches, papi.

Él apagó la luz y se fue a su habitación, viendo su cama solitaria, sintiéndose un tonto por desear, por primera vez, que el lado vacío fuera ocupado por una sola mujer.

.

.

.

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó, mostrándole su tenida a su madre, quien ya tenía el desayuno listo.

Ella dejó la cafetera a un lado y enseguida sonrió.

—¡Te ves perfecta! —exclamó, muy feliz.

La verdad, Bella también lo estaba. El haber recibido la llamada al día siguiente de su entrevista casi la hace trepar por las paredes. ¡Lo había logrado! Se había pasado los siguientes días desempolvando algunos libros que tenía guardados desde la universidad y viendo información nueva en internet, refrescando sus conocimientos para llegar lo más capaz posible a ese primer día. Como iba a estar en el mismo salón de Rose, en donde asistían infantes desde los dos hasta los cuatro años, ambas estaban contentas de poder pasar más tiempo juntas, sabiendo que iba a recordarles a los viejos tiempos.

Y ahí estaba ella, alisándose el vestido pastel para su primer día de trabajo.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti —añadió su madre, besándole la mejilla—. Ahora a tomar desayuno, porque debes estar bien fuerte para la jornada de hoy.

Renée le preparó sus favoritos, los panqueques dulces, y ella se sentó, sintiendo el aroma del café.

Charlie, quien se había ido de alta hacía unos días, se acercó a la mesa con su bata puesta, los cabellos enmarañados y el bigote sin peinar. Se rascaba la panza mientras bostezaba, adormilado y aprovechando los días que le quedaban antes de volver a trabajar.

—Pero qué delicia preparaste, amor mío —canturreó, yéndose directo hacia los huevos revueltos con tocino.

Renée le golpeó la mano con la cuchara de madera.

—¡No! —lo regañó su esposa—. ¿Quieres otro infarto, _Gordito_?

Charlie se sobó la mano y se fue a sentar, malhumorado.

—Voy a morir de inanición —refunfuñó.

Cuando él se volvió hacia su hija, la vio tan bonita que enseguida sonrió, cambiando su expresión.

—Pero qué hermosa estás hoy. Más que los otros días, claro está, porque eres mi niña más linda siempre —afirmó, yendo a besarle los cabellos—. ¿Nerviosa?

—Un poco.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

—Me encantaría.

Renée sonrió.

.

El jefe Swan aparcó frente a la guardería de Forks, desde donde los niños ya salían del coche de sus padres. A Bella se le apretó la barriga.

—Que tengas un lindo día, cielo —le dijo su madre, entregándole la merienda para la tarde.

Era increíble cómo seguía siendo la nena de sus padres aun con veinticinco años a cuestas.

Cuando se vio rodeada de pequeñitos, su corazón vibró, sintiéndose tan viva. Haber pasado tantos años sin ellos, deseando tener los suyos con tanto fervor, le había hecho olvidar por qué había decidido dedicarse a ellos. Quizá no era tan malo disfrutar de ellos, de todas maneras, ella probablemente nunca iba a tener la dicha de ser mamá.

Caminó por el pasillo, recibiendo los saludos de algunos miembros del lugar. En una instancia vio el mural con los dibujos de los niños de nivel medio, quienes debían tener tres años. La temática era Halloween, por lo que sonrió. Era su festividad favorita y ya se acercaba la fecha. Contempló algunos dibujos algo abstractos, pero también unos muy claros, con un talento increíble. Cada uno le pareció hermoso a su manera.

En una oportunidad, la imagen de una nenita de cuatro años abrazando a su madre le hizo vibrar el corazón. La manera en que se despedían hizo que se imaginara en los zapatos de esa mujer, disfrutando el cariño de un hijo, aquel que había buscado por tres largos años. Haber perdido tantos embarazos hacía que sus ojos escocieran de tristeza y la añoranza por aquello provocó que quitara la imagen de su vista.

Lo añoraba, de verdad lo hacía.

—¡Tienes que _coded_ más _fuedte_! —exclamó una vocecita chillona que podría reconocer a kilómetros.

—_Pedo_ no puedo —le contestó la otra voz, tan tímida y dulce a la vez.

Ella se giró, pensando que podría ser una ilusión de su cabeza, pero ahí estaban, esos dos angelitos corriendo con sus mochilitas a juego. Su corazón vibró tan fuerte que temió llorar. No había imaginado que los había extrañado tanto, pero así era.

Los niños frenaron cuando vieron a Bella, a un lado de la puerta de entrada de su salón. Enseguida se pusieron a gritar de emoción y se echaron a sus brazos, muy emocionados. Ella los sostuvo en ellos mientras la besaban con cariño.

—¡_Deina_ Bella! —gritaron.

La habían extrañado tanto, que pensaron que jamás iban a volver a verla. Su papi tenía razón, ella iba a aparecer nuevamente.

—No puedo creerlo, están aquí —dijo ella, sintiendo sus aromas, aún de bebé.

—Te _extañamos_ mucho —le confió Noah, enterrando su carita en su pecho.

Se rio.

—Papi dijo que nos _volvedíamos_ a _encontad_ —señaló Ava, poniéndole una manito justo en la mejilla.

—¿Papi dijo eso? —preguntó Bella, recordándolo.

Oh, ese hombre, tan torpe y tan tierno a la vez. Su barriga vibró ante la idea de verlo, porque cada vez que estaba inquieta, su cabeza lo buscaba entre sus recuerdos, calmándola. Todavía no podía quitarse su aroma de las fosas nasales, era tanto que hasta podía revivirlo en sueños. Y el picor de esa barba incipiente, por Dios…

—¿Ha venido con ustedes? —inquirió ella, mordiéndose el labio.

Los dos negaron.

—Nos _tajo_ la abuela —respondió Noah.

Ella suspiró.

Era mejor así. No quería ilusionarse con un hombre teniendo a esa rubia detrás, los problemas ya habían sido demasiados.

—Pues vamos al salón, ya es hora —los instó.

Los pequeños fueron a guardar sus mochilas y Bella entró, encontrándose con todos esos niñitos. Sintió nervios.

—¡Bella, ya llegaste! —exclamó Rose, abotonándose el uniforme de maestra.

Se dieron un abrazo.

—Estoy nerviosa —confesó.

—Descuida, solo debes ser quien eres, sé que te amarán.

Bella tomó su uniforme y se lo puso enseguida, dispuesta a ganarse el corazón de sus pequeños. Era momento de comenzar.

.

Estuvo durante toda la tarde recibiendo el cariño de todos. Algunos eran más difíciles que otros, pero no le importaba, su paciencia era infinita. Sin embargo, sus favoritos eran ellos, aunque no se debía, era inevitable.

Estaba apoyada en el escritorio, viéndolos jugar en su última hora para salir. Ava cogía el lápiz con suavidad, mientras que Noah lo hacía con más fuerza, siempre eficaz. Se rio mientras seguía disfrutando de su comportamiento inocente, siempre juntos, Noah protegiendo a su hermanita y ella siempre diciéndole que se comiera su merienda, que papá se la había hecho con cariño. Estaba enamorada de ellos y, lo que más le encantaba de ellos era que se parecían tanto a él, al Dr. Edward Cullen.

Un suspiro muy largo hizo que Rose dejara de ayudarle a uno de los pequeños para ir hacia ella, bastante intrigada.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

—Ese largo suspiro significa una sola cosa en mi cabeza. ¿Quién te gusta?

Bella se rio.

—Nadie. Cotilla.

Rose entrecerró sus ojos, sin creerle.

Llegado el momento de terminar el periodo, las dos se dedicaron a decirle a los pequeños que se pusieran a ordenar mientras ellas terminaban con sus pendientes. Ya quedaba menos de diez minutos para que los padres vinieran a por sus hijos.

Bella veía a sus angelitos correr en medio de la sala de la guardería, moviéndose sin parar como dos tornados locos. Rose estaba cansada de decirles que dejaran los libros, pero Bella solo sonreía, contemplando su lado infantil y lleno de luz.

Estaba enamorada de ellos de una manera tan maternal, que apenas era consciente de cuán inquietos eran. Para ella era hermoso verlos jugar en su mundo, uno al que más de alguna vez le habían permitido entrar.

—¡_Deina_ Bella! —exclamaron, yendo hacia ella con un par de libros—. ¿Nos lees?

Parecían dos pajarillos con voces chillonas.

—Les leeré uno si ayudan a tía Rose a mantener el orden. Su familia ya vendrá por ustedes —les dijo, tocándoles la nariz a cada uno.

—Papi nos lee tooooooodos los días —canturreó Noah, apretando uno de los libros contra su pecho.

A Bella le vibró el pecho de tan solo recordar a su padre.

—A él también le gusta _leed_, _pedo_ _ahoda_ ya no lo hace.

—_Abuedita_ dice que es _podque_ está _enamodado_ —contó Ava, tocándose las manitos—. No _quedo_ que sea esa _buja_.

¿Enamorado? ¿Él? Oh no.

—¿Bruja? —preguntó, distraída en la palabra _enamorado_.

—La _Buja_ Kate —dijo Noah, muy enojado.

Bella tragó, triste por escucharlos. ¿Enamorado de ella? ¿Es que acaso…?

—Ava, Noah, ya vinieron por ustedes —dijo una de las asistentes de la guardería.

Rose pestañeó y se levantó de la silla, como si de pronto estuviera emocionada por algo… o alguien.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el Dr. Cullen, entrando a la sala.

Cuando Bella lo vio, su estómago dolió por las malditas mariposas que revoloteaban sin parar, luchando entre ellas. Su corazón latió con fuerza, casi como si quisiera salírsele del pecho.

—¡Bella! Trae a los niños —llamó Rose, alisándose el cabello mientras lo miraba, totalmente atraída a él.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Edward.

Ese nombre… ¿Por qué se llamaba igual a su _Ojitos Marrones_? ¿Es que acaso…?

Y ahí la vio, caminando con sus pequeños, uno en cada mano. Los niños la abrazaron enseguida, no queriendo irse, amándola con fervor y sacándole una sonrisa inmensa a su padre, quien no dejaba de mirarla, tan preciosa, usando un vestido pastel que combinaba perfecto con el rubor de sus mejillas.

—Papi, no _quedo idme_. ¿Podemos _jugad_ los _cuato_? —preguntó Noah, recibiendo el beso de él, que apenas podía respirar al ver que su _Ojitos Marrones_ trabajaba con sus hijos en la guardería.

¿Era el destino? Porque, diablos, llevaba buscando esa tienda de disfraces en cada rato libre, o nervioso ante la necesidad que sentía por ir a casa de ella, lugar al que pudo ir para ayudarle a cambiarse de ropa. Iba a volverse loco si Bella no le daba su número, por Dios, ¡era capaz de correr por todo el bosque de la península y lanzarse por los acantilados si ella se lo pedía!

Rose los miraba, pero en especial a Edward. ¿Conocía a Bella? Ay, qué importaba, lo que más quería era conseguir una cita con él, sabiendo que estaba mal porque, bueno, era la maestra de los niños, pero… cuánto le gustaba.

—Maestra Rose, ¿puede venir un momento? —preguntó la asistente del otro salón.

Antes de irse le dio una mirada al Dr. Cullen y se mordió el labio. Quería corromperlo a como diera lugar.

—Podríamos jugar si la Srta. Swan lo quiere —murmuró el doctor, haciendo que ella volviera a sonrojarse—. Me refiero a… jugar con los niños, no a jugar con… nosotros… dos… como adultos… —Apretó los ojos, maldiciéndose por nuevamente divagar como los tontos.

Bella quiso ocultar su sonrisa, pero Edward quería suplicarle que lo hiciera libremente, porque le gustaba tanto que necesitaba uno de esos gestos.

—¡_Deina_ Bella! Se llama _Deina_ Bella —corrigió Ava, frunciendo el ceño.

Isabella se agachó para darle otro abrazo.

—Claro que soy la Reina Bella.

—¡Y papi es el _Dey_! —exclamó Noah.

—¡Y Kate la _Buja_! —gritó Ava.

Esta vez, Bella rio, porque claro que era una bruja.

—Así que yo soy el rey —murmuró Edward, mirando a Bella mientras ella también lo hacía.

No podían dejar de hacerlo.

—Oye, Edward, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a demorarte aquí…? Oh, hola, preciosa —dijo Emmett, recién entrando al salón.

Él estaba aquí, en el mismo lugar que Edward. Bella no supo qué decir.

—H-hola —comenzó diciendo.

—No puedo creer que te encuentro en el mismo lugar que mis sobrinos. Es una hermosa coincidencia —susurró Emmett, levantándose lentamente la camisa para mostrarles sus nada sutiles músculos—. ¡Y justo ahora!

Edward lo veía con los ojos llameantes, a punto de golpearlo como cuando eran unos niños. ¡Con Ojitos Marrones no, maldita sea! ¿Cuándo iba a entenderlo?

—¿Justo ahora? —preguntaron Edward y Bella al unísono.

—Claro. ¿No recuerdas nuestro panorama del viernes? —inquirió Emmett.

Edward abrió los ojos de sopetón.

Mierda, no, ¡no iba a atreverse!

—Hey, hermosa Isabella, ¿te gustaría acompañarme este viernes a la fiesta de aniversario del hospital? Mi hermanito irá también, pero podemos irnos solos después, ya sabes. —Le guiñó un ojo, provocando que Edward apretara fuertemente las manos, olvidándose de que él era su hermano y yendo hacia adelante para quebrarle la nariz.

—Hola —saludó Rose, sin saber qué pasaba en la guardería.

Edward se guardó el puño, salvado por la maestra.

Emmett se giró a mirar a la dueña de esa voz extrañamente atrayente. Cuando los dos se contemplaron, sintieron cosquillas inexplicables que, para ambas cabezas, significaba una locura. Por un minuto olvidaron dónde se encontraban.

—¡Hola! —exclamó Bella, sintiéndose a salvo por la presencia de su amiga.

No quería decirle que sí a una cita con el Dr. Emmett, no estando Edward ahí. Pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de poder estar más con él, no cuando no la había invitado. _¿Por qué eres tan lento? ¡Invítame ya! Yo te diré que sí_, pensaba.

Rose siguió mirando a Emmett, intrigada ante sus músculos, pero odiando enormemente su actitud engreída. Mientras, él la contempló, interesado en sus ojos pero odiando esa ceja alzada, tan engreída.

—Nos estaban invitando a una fiesta —dijo Bella, no pasando por alto la manera en que eludían su forma de observarse.

Quizá Rose podría ayudarle a sacárselo de encima.

—¿Una cita doble? —preguntó ella, sin pelos en la lengua.

—No, como amigos —afirmó Edward, mirando aún a su hermano, fulminándolo.

—Sí, como amigos —añadió Bella.

—Qué bien, pues no pensaba ir contigo —exclamó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo tampoco pensaba invitarte —afirmó él.

Bella y Edward se aguantaron una risotada y entonces se miraron, cómplices. Aquello fue el aliciente a sonreírse, casi como si pudieran leerse mutuamente.

Él estaba tan feliz de que no haya aceptado directamente ir con su hermano, ahora era el momento de dejarle en claro que iba a hacer lo posible por tener su número, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

—Entonces, este viernes. —Bella se abrazaba, algo nerviosa por ello.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía este tipo de salida.

—Este viernes. —Emmett se volvió hacia ella; aunque fuera extraño, de pronto hasta había olvidado que su propósito era ir con Isabella—. ¿Quién quiere venir con Tío Músculos? —preguntó, mirando a los niños, quienes estaban jugando aún, ya con el salón vacío.

—¡Yo! —exclamaron.

Finalmente, los pequeños se despidieron de su maestra y de su Reina Bella, para luego ir con su tío, quien los llevaba a uno en cada brazo.

—Já. ¿_Tío Músculos_? Qué patético —puntualizó, ignorando lo mucho que lo había mirado antes de marchar.

Rose también había olvidado por qué le gustaba tanto que Edward estuviera aquí.

—¿Nos vamos, Bella? —preguntó ella.

—S-sí, voy enseguida, déjame buscar mi agenda.

Cuando Rose se marchó, Bella fue hacia el escritorio para buscar sus cosas, mientras Edward la miraba actuar, sabiendo que él también tenía que marchar. En el momento en que ella se giró para enfrentar esos ojos verdes, se los encontró de frente, casi tocándose.

—Pensé que no iba a volver a verla —murmuró Edward.

Ella se corrió el cabello hacia un lado.

—Pues aquí me tiene.

—Quería invitarla yo —soltó, muy sincero—. Me habría gustado hacerlo antes que mi hermano.

Bella sonrió.

—¿De verdad quería invitarme?

—Digamos que Emmett se aprovecha de mi prudencia.

—Y de su lentitud.

Edward se sonrojó por enésima vez, pero ella se rio, haciendo que él cayera en un espiral de intensa atracción. Qué sonido tan bonito, maldita sea.

—¿La veo ese día?

—Espero que vaya a mi casa a buscarme.

La sonrisa de él no se hizo esperar y fue turno de Bella de dejarse llevar por la atracción.

—Estaré ahí, se lo prometo. A las ocho.

—A las ocho.

Bella se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, quedándose un segundo más para disfrutar de su aroma, su piel y su barba a punto de crecer. Edward sintió que se desorbitaba y se quedó otra vez parado, mirándola marchar con suficiencia, todo mientras él se tocaba la mejilla, queriendo más, sí, mucho más.

.

—Ese tonto no se parece en nada a su hermano —decía Rose, quien no había podido dejar de hablar de Emmett desde que se habían visto por primera vez—. ¿Tío Músculos? ¿En serio? Qué horror.

Bella enarcó una ceja y siguió poniéndose labial mientras se arreglaba el peinado.

—Vas a tener que aguantar estar con él durante esta noche —le comentó Bella, viéndose satisfecha en el espejo.

—Esto lo hago por ti —señaló Rose, ocultando la verdadera razón: poder mirar a Edward por un rato y ver si picaba.

Su amiga se veía despampanante, siendo un completo contraste con ella. Rosalie había optado por ir con un vestido corto de color negro, que brillaba de manera elegante, alzando sus atributos. Bella, en cambio, había preferido usar algo más sencillo, pero sacando toda su belleza al exterior con un precioso vestido rosa pálido, que hacía juego increíble con su piel. Una vez que se puso los tacones, se dio una vuelta frente al espejo de cuerpo completo y sonrió, muy feliz con el resultado.

—Ay, te ves tan hermosa —destacó Rose, colgándose el bolso.

—Y tú también.

Su amiga fue a despedirse de Kelly, su hija, quien iba a quedarse con Renée y Charlie. Cuando bajaron, ya viendo que era hora de que ellos aparecieran a buscarlas, notaron que el jefe de policía tenía la escopeta sobre la mesa mientras miraba por la ventana, cruzándose de brazos.

—Por Dios, papá, ni se te ocurra acercarte a la puerta para mirar —dijo Bella mientras Rosalie y Renée se reían.

—No te preocupes, solo bastará un disparo.

—¡Papá!

Justo tocaron el timbre, haciendo que a Bella se le acelerara el corazón.

Charlie cargó el arma.

—Mamá, aleja a papá de la puerta —le pidió.

—Descuida, no se atreverá a contradecirme —le respondió la madre con soltura.

—Iré yo primero —informó Rose, abriendo la puerta.

Se encontró con Emmett, quien no escatimó en mirar el escote redondo y voluptuoso. Ella, por su parte, se quedó contemplando el apretado pantalón de traje, el que translucía aquello que le colgaba entre las piernas. _Nada mal_, pensó.

—Hola —exclamó, entregándole su abrigo para que él lo sostuviera.

Emmett le hizo gestos molestos por detrás, detestando su presencia, pero aprovechando de mirarle el culo descaradamente.

Rose caminó hacia adelante, buscando al bonito de Edward. Cuando lo vio, sonrió. Él sí era para ella.

—Hola, Dr. Cullen —lo saludó.

Edward no contestó, porque de pronto habían vuelto a abrir la puerta.

Era ella, su Ojitos Marrones.

Había pasado todo el día inquieto, preguntándose cómo estaría vestida, deseando que usara alguno de esos colores suaves que le hacían ver tan hermosa. Pero cuando pudo verla realmente, dispuesta a bajar del porche, Edward pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. No tenía palabras para describir cuán perfecta le parecía. Era increíble.

Bella sentía el viento mientras sostenía su abrigo. Se miró los tacones y luego miró hacia el frente, buscándolo de manera irremediable. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado pensando en verlo? ¿Toda la noche y todo el día? No lo sabía, pero le dolía la panza de los nervios.

—¿Me buscaba? —preguntó él, sacándole un respingo.

Se paró delante de ella con las manos en la espalda y luego le tendió una. Bella levantó las cejas y lo disfrutó de pies a cabeza. Sentía que iba a suspirar, porque parecía un verdadero rey moderno con su esmoquin azul oscuro, entallado a su cuerpo masculino. Sentía que estaba en un cuento de hadas.

—¿Lista para esta noche? —añadió, mirándola.

Bella tomó su mano y asintió, sintiendo la electricidad que la llenó de pies a cabeza.

Claro que estaba lista… completamente.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Estos dos están cada vez más unidos y Edward está sufriendo con sus intentos por acercarse. A pesar de eso, a Bella le encanta que sea tan torpe. Bueno, a Edward le ha costado no mirar a Bella, y cuando lo hizo, tuvo un pequeño percance. Los dos están enloquecidos el uno por el otro y tal parece que queda menos para que sucumban en esa atracción llena de matices que hay en estos dos. ¿Qué piensan de lo que dice Ava? Tal parece que adora a Bella de tal manera que le ha dejado entrever a su papá lo que quiere de ella. Los niños simplemente la aman y no pueden estar mucho tiempo sin su Reina, y ahora que es su maestra en el salón, ¿qué mejor? Y bueno, Rose tampoco dejó a un lado la atracción que siente por el Dr. Cullen, aunque ¿se dieron cuenta de las miradas que se dieron con Emmett? Parece haber una tensión sexual explosiva entre ellos dos y no estarán muy dispuestos a demostrar que pasa algo, porque vaya que hasta olvidaron a Edward y Bella. ¿Qué piensan que pasará ahora en esta fiesta? ¿Veremos a Edward y a Bella al fin dando un primer paso lleno de ternura, pero también de picardía? ¿Qué pasará con los otros dos, que más de algún arañazo dejarán? ¿Qué ocurrirá con los pequeñitos Ava y Noah? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido el capítulo! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Lunadragneel15, Valevalverde57, Tata XOXO, Diana, , MARIA JOSE ESPIN, nataliastewart, Dinorah Murguia, Elmi, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Olga Javier Hdez, almacullenmasen, Belli swan dwyer, angryc, VeroPB97, Brenda Cullenn, Milacaceres11039, Jeli, Josi, marieisahale, Yoliki, Pam Malfoy Black, calia19, adrianacarrera114, LuAnka, DanitLuna, Esal, isarojas12, tulgarita, seelie lune, Pili, Andre22-twi, alejandra1987, Isabelfromnowon, LOQUIBELL, LicetSalvatore, Ari Herondale Kavinsky, Diana2GT, Gabi, Mss. Brightside, .10, patymdn, krisr0405, carlita16, Jenni98isa, Katie D. B, Beth, keith86, SeguidoradeChile, Jade HSos, ariyasy, saraipineda44, carolaap, debynoe12, cavendano13, catableu, freedom2604, CazaDragones, Liz Vidal, , damaris14, FlorVillu, Fernanda21, hanna1441, florcitacullen1, Celina rojas, Vero.G, Vanina Iliana, terewee, Mela Masen, Santa, Lore, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Rero96, AnabellaCS, Leah de Call, sool21, Tereyasha Mooz, Alimrobsten, miop, Robaddict18, , BlueNavyHeart, Abigail, Rose Hernndez, Twilightsecretlove, Pancardo, Jocelyn, Diana, Srita Cullen brandon, NarMaVeg, Flor Santana, Queca, Tina Lightwood, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, , merodeadores1996, supattinsondecullen, valeeecu, Ceci Machin, rjnavajas, Gibel, claudiahernandez, Sony Bells, beakis, phoenix1993, alimago, ELIZABETH, luna, sol, Adriu, Kar, cam, twilightter, Pamehart, Mar91, Lizdayanna, lucha015, Duniis, monik, jupy, Tecupi, Iza, Idalia Cova, Salve-el-atun, Mel. ACS, Anghye Taisho, Deathxrevenge, AndreaSL, Cecy Dilo, Roxy de roca, Saydiss, camilitha cullen, NadiaGarcia, Mayraargo25, Vaneaguilar, andreinaleon, Ilucena928, YesyyVL13, Vall, Aidee Bells, isbella cullen's swan, joabruno, PEYCI CULLEN, liduvina, Maribel 1925, Smedina, Liz Vidal, Pao-SasuUchiha, Amy Lee Figueroa, Maca Ugarte Diaz, choiamberc, Liliana Macias, JMMA, Karla M, bbluelilas, Maydi94, Reva4, Say's, Joha Asecas, Angelus285, kaja0507, Ella Rose McCarty y Guest. Espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente por aquí, sus gracias significan mucho para mí, no tienen idea de cuánto me entusiasman en lo que hago_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook llamado "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder a las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	8. Capítulo 7: Una romántica velada

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Perfect – Ed Sheeran**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**.**

**Capítulo 7:**

**Una romántica velada**

"_Encontré un amor para mí_

_Cariño, solo sumérgete en él y sigue mi ejemplo_

_Encontré una chica, hermosa y dulce_

_Nunca pensé que fueras ese alguien esperando por mí_

_(…) Cariño, estoy bailando en la oscuridad_

_Contigo entre mis brazos_

_(…) Bueno, encontré a una mujer_

_Más fuerte que cualquiera que conozca_

_Y ella comparte mis sueños_

_Espero que algún día yo comparta su hogar_

_Encontré un amor para llevar más que solo mis secretos_

_Para llevar amor, para llevar a nuestros hijos_

_(…) Cariño, sostén mi mano, tú serás mi chica y yo seré tu hombre_

_Veo mi futuro en tus ojos_

_(…) Cuando te vi en ese vestido, luciendo tan hermosa_

_No merezco esto, cariño, te ves perfecta esta noche…_"

Los dos suspiraron y se analizaron, como si fueran capaces de transmitirse todo nuevamente. Estaban ansiosos el uno del otro.

—Está hermosa —le dijo él con sinceridad.

Bella sintió el calor en su rostro mientras lo miraba con detención, viendo cuán guapo le parecía en su traje oscuro, el que combinaba tan bien con el suyo.

—Y usted muy guapo, Dr. Cullen —respondió de manera queda, casi tragando.

Años… No, quizá nunca. Bella jamás había sentido algo parecido en sus veinticinco, era como vivir en un cuento romántico e infantil. Era tan especial.

—¿Vamos? —le instó él, ofreciéndole su brazo.

Ella pestañeó y lo tomó con timidez, sacándole un suspiro al doctor.

Finalmente se acercaron al coche, donde se veía a Emmett al lado de la puerta de su coche, un descapotable rojo que mataría a cualquier chica, excepto a Rose y a Bella.

—Ya llegó mi bonita cita —destacó él, esperando a Bella mientras miraba a la rubia de reojo.

Edward le abrió el Volvo, sin hacer caso a lo que decía su hermano. Hoy no iba a cagarle la noche, no, señor.

Bella miró la matrícula del coche de Emmett y sintió un estremecimiento. Odiaba ese número. Rose lo notó y le puso la mano en la espalda, dándole su apoyo aunque nunca fuera a entenderle.

—Yo me iré contigo, _Tío Músculos_ —exclamó Rose, sentándose sin peros en el coche de Emmett, quien parecía perplejo.

—Gracias por la invitación, Emmett, pero siento más cómodo el Volvo —señaló Bella, dándole una sonrisa suave.

Edward pudo brincar de alegría, pero la manera tensa de ella le hizo frenar en pensamientos. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así con esa nimiedad?

Bella se sentía como en casa estando en las paredes de ese coche. Cuando vio que el doctor se giraba para sentarse junto a ella, su respiración se calmó poco a poco. Parecía que la presencia de él le generaba una paz que nunca había pensado encontrar en otra persona, excepto en mamá y papá.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Miedo al número catorce? —le preguntó Edward con inocencia.

Ella tragó y puso sus manos debajo de sus muslos, sin saber qué decir. De seguro no iba a entenderlo y se iba a espantar, así como Jacob cuando se lo confesó, ya con años de relación.

"—_Debes estar de broma —exclamó, riéndose de manera estrepitosa._

—_No estoy bromeando —susurró en respuesta._

—_Pero… Amor, eso es ridículo._

_Bella tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, un tanto herida. Para ella, el sudor y el miedo profundo de tener que estar rodeada de esos números era irrisorio, nadie tenía que confirmárselo, pero lo que le producía era real, desde el temblor a las ganas de llorar ante el terror de saber que algo podía salir mal. No había explicación, pero al menos esperaba que la entendieran._

—_Para mí no lo es —le contestó._

_Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y bufó._

—_¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres que nos sentemos en esa mesa porque el número te asusta? ¿Qué edad tienes, Bella?_

—_Veintitrés._

—_Ya. ¿Entonces?_

_Ella suspiró y __salió__ del coche, queriendo __volver__ a su casa a como diera lugar._

—_Oye, amor, no puedes enojarte por esto. ¿Por qué siempre actúas así?_

_Bella sentía un nudo en la garganta producto de la rabia. ¿Cómo decía quererla tanto si no era capaz de entenderla cuando decía que algo le asustaba? Sí, a veces no tenía sentido, pero ciertos colores le aterraban, así como números, la falta de orden, que le rompieran la rutina…_

_Comenzó a llorar, porque se sentía tan sola. Nunca pensó que iba a necesitar tanto de mamá y papá._

—_¿Sabes qué? Ya estoy harto —exclamó él, haciéndole parar—. No sé cómo quieres tener una familia si actúas como una niña de diez años. ¿Así planeas ser una madre, Isabella?_"

Bastaron dos años más para que el golpe bajo de saber que Jacob la engañaba hacía más de cinco años con esa mujer fuera a darle el valor suficiente para partir de esa vida con un hombre que nunca pudo entender que lo que sentía era una enfermedad y no un capricho. ¿Por qué tardó tanto? ¿Por miedo a estar sola? ¿Por ese terror absorbente de que, si salía de la rutina, algo malo iba a sucederle?

—Solo… —Tragó, sin saber cómo explicarle.

—No, descuida, haremos algo. —Ella lo miró—. Si encuentras ese número de nuevo, me dices y sabré qué hacer.

Bella sintió sus ojos escocidos, aliviada y a la vez feliz de que él fuera capaz de entender aun sin saber qué pasaba. Era tan tierno y comprensivo.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó finalmente, sacándole una sonrisa.

—Claro.

Ella se acomodó, sintiendo algo en el huequito del asiento. Cuando miró, hurgueteó hasta sacar una muñequita y un par de medias infantiles. Edward, al verlo, se sonrojó, algo avergonzado por no haber visto eso cuando estaba limpiando el coche.

—Deben ser de…

—Ava —interrumpió con una carcajada.

Edward levantó las cejas.

—¿No te molesta?

—De hecho, lo encuentro muy bonito. —Miró las medias pequeñitas y se las llevó al pecho, con la muñeca junto a ellas.

Él sonrió.

Finalmente, Edward manejó a buena velocidad hacia la fiesta, la cual se iba a desarrollar en un alejado hotel cercano al bosque. Cuando Bella vio que se trataba del más famoso del pueblo, levantó las cejas, impresionada. Nunca había estado ahí.

—Voy a presentarte a mis colegas, te caerán muy bien.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé, yo…

—Les encantarás, tal como tú me… —Carraspeó y miró al frente, mientras Bella sonreía con los ojos brillantes.

Cuando llegaron y Edward amablemente le abrió la puerta del coche, vieron cómo Emmett salía con Rose, quien curiosamente tenía el escote aún más pronunciado.

Ella no quería confesarlo y posiblemente no iba a hacerlo nunca pero vaya que había disfrutado de ponerlo nervioso, en especial cuando se había liberado aún más de la tela que cubría sus senos, aprovechando de rozarlo solo con el fin de ponerlo duro como roca. No había costado mucho, la verdad, lo que le hacía ponerse muy contenta de maldad.

—¿Te pasó algo? —preguntó Edward, mirando a su hermano, que parecía incómodo mientras se tapaba con el abrigo justo entre las piernas.

—Nada importante. ¿Entramos? —respondió.

Edward le ofreció el brazo a Bella, quien lo tomó mientras lo miraba a los ojos otra vez.

—Quiero presentarte a dos personas muy especiales para mí —le susurró él.

Isabella levantó sus cejas, algo sorprendida. ¿Quiénes podían ser?

Ellos caminaron mientras Rose y Emmett los veían con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, en el instante en que cruzaron sus miradas, los dos fingieron que no había atracción y que sus presencias no les importaban. Qué gran mentira.

Bella miró a su alrededor la bonita decoración del hall. Cuando vieron a los guardias, Edward solo sonrió y les permitieron la entrada, saludando a los Dres. Cullen sin preámbulo.

—Vaya que lo conocen —le susurró.

—¿Sorprendida, Srta. Swan?

—Bastante.

—Puedo sorprenderla más.

Ella no pasó por alto la manera en la que Edward le acariciaba sutilmente el dorso de su mano.

Cerca de un arco de pared de estilo clásico, comenzaba la entrada a lo que era una de las fiestas más elegantes a las que había asistido nunca. Todo era tan fino que se le desencajó la mandíbula. Los candelabros, las mesas muy bien decoradas, los mozos perfectos y el recorrer de las alfombras caras, todo hacía que se sintiera en un cuento de hadas, ella siendo una princesa y Edward… Oh, por Dios, claro que era su príncipe.

—¿Bonito? —le preguntó al oído, sacándole un respingo.

Cuando se giró a mirar, su rostro estaba más cerca, casi rozándole la nariz con sus labios. Sintió el estremecimiento en su espina, lo que para Edward no pasó desapercibido. Él, que tenía a sus Ojitos Marrones de frente, tocándole la piel sedosa de su brazo, sentía que necesitaba besarla a como diera lugar, porque por Dios, era tan hermosa que no podía dejar de mirarla.

—Bellísimo —respondió, mirándole los labios carnosos a este hombre que la estaba volviendo loca.

—¿Quiere seguir adelante, Srta. Swan?

Su mano, ofreciéndosela como otra invitación a la que no podía resistirse, estaba en frente de ella, dispuesta a hacerle vivir una noche majestuosa. Se la tomó sin pensarlo y él volvió a acariciarle la piel con las yemas de sus dedos. Aquel pequeño y tan sutil roce hizo que sintiera cosquillas en el vientre.

—¡Hijo! —exclamó un hombre, llamándole la atención a los dos.

—Padre —respondió el cobrizo, tomando con más fuerza a Bella, como si hubiera añorado por mucho tiempo mostrarles a esta mujer que parecía haber nacido para sus ojos. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Ni él lo sabía, pero desde que la vio sintió que la había buscado durante toda su vida y ahí había aparecido, cubierta de chocolate, como sus hermosos ojitos marrones.

Bella miró al hombre, cano y guapo para sus años. Resultaba tan alto como Edward y llevaban la naturaleza de una quijada cincelada como una obra de arte. Vaya, eran familia sin lugar a dudas.

—Oh, vienes acompañado —señaló el hombre, acercándose con alegría—. ¡Esme, cariño, ven a saludar!

Isabella pestañeaba, sin saber qué decir. ¿Le iba a presentar a sus padres? ¿Ahora? Oh Dios, ¿estaba vistiendo adecuadamente? ¿Podía darles una buena impresión?

Sus pensamientos cesaron cuando vio a la mujer que le había dado la vida, distinguida, radiante y guapa. No sabía qué le había gustado más, si su entusiasmo por ver a su hijo, su cabello color caramelo o lo bien que llevaba su vestido.

—Edward, llegaste con… —No pudo seguir hablando, le parecía increíble que su solitario hijo viudo haya llegado con una mujer, y por Dios, tan linda y tan sencilla.

—Hola, mamá.

Bella seguía pestañeando, sin saber qué decir o hacer, se sentía nerviosa al tener al frente a las personas más importantes para él después de sus hijos.

—Por Dios —gimió—, qué inmensa sorpresa.

—Te presento a…

—¿Ella es? —le interrumpió, demasiado entusiasta para guardárselo.

Edward se sonrojó y Bella lo miró con media sonrisa queriéndole salir. ¿Le había hablado de ella a su madre?

—Sí, te presento a Isabella Swan —dijo, atreviéndose a soltarse de su brazo para apretar la pequeña y fina mano de su Ojitos Marrones.

Bella nuevamente sintió que se le acaloraban las mejillas.

—Isabella Swan —canturreó la mujer—. Yo soy Esme.

—Y yo Carlisle —añadió el hombre.

Ambos le dieron un abrazo caluroso, sacándole un jadeo de intensa sorpresa, pero una muy agradable.

—Es un placer conocerte —dijeron al unísono.

—El placer es todo mío —respondió—. Aunque no pensé que el Dr. Cullen iba a presentarme a sus padres.

Ella le dio una mirada con la ceja enarcada y el receptor simplemente sonrió, hechizado con sus gestos. Los Sres. Cullen se miraron, aún más sorprendidos. Vaya que le había dado fuerte.

—Estoy encantada de que lo haya hecho —confió Esme, pasándole las manos por los brazos—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Edward veía cómo su madre la invitaba a la mesa más grande, como si ya le estuviera dando la bienvenida a su mundo. No se había sentido así de feliz desde que escuchó las primeras palabras de Ava y Noah.

—Es preciosa —le susurró el Dr. Carlisle.

—¿Tenías alguna duda?

—A por ella, hijo, a propósito, ¿dónde está Emmett?

Edward ni siquiera se había preocupado por él.

—Pésimo gusto musical, Tío Músculos —soltó Rose, caminando hacia adelante y sin mirarlo.

La manera en que movía las nalgas tras ese brillante y despampanante vestido tenía a Emmett completamente extasiado. A ratos ni la escuchaba, era más interesante mirarla que escuchar sus constantes palabras pasivo-agresivas. De hecho, en el coche se había preocupado más de darle una ojeada a ese escote que tanto le clamaba.

—Mi coche, mis reglas —la molestó él, pasándose por delante para frenarle el paso—. ¿Ha quedado claro, Srta. Hale?

Rose alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Siempre crees que eres el dueño del mundo?

Él le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Siempre tienes ese carácter?

—Sí, ¿quieres probar más?

Emmett sonrió.

—¡Hijo! —llamó Esme, quien venía de estar con Isabella y Edward.

Su esposo se había quedado con ellos, presentando a la adorable Bella con todos los más importantes colegas del hospital.

—Oh, no has venido solo —exclamó la mujer, mirando a la rubia.

—En realidad no vine con ella —aclaró Emmett, queriendo sacar a Rosalie de sus casillas—. ¿Y mi hermanito? ¿Y Bella?

Esme no le hizo caso y saludó a la chica con dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

—Mi nombre es Esme —se presentó—. Tú debes ser la conquista de mi hijo.

—Ya quisiera —respondió la mujer sin pelos en la lengua—. Soy Rosalie Hale.

A Esme le pareció divina. Una osa para su osito, capaz de destrozarlo de una buena vez para que sentara cabeza. ¿No era perfecto?

—¿Dónde está mi hermosa Isabella? —canturreó el hermano menor, llamando la atención de su madre.

Cuando divisaba al gentío, Emmett la encontró hablando con su padre y Edward, quien estaba muy cerca. Iba a dar un paso adelante para molestar a su hermano pero Esme se le plantó delante.

—Oh no, tú darás media vuelta y te irás a la mesa con esa chica, ¿bien? —ordenó Esme, utilizando un tono de voz suave pero con la mirada amenazante.

Era su madre, por supuesto que sabía cuál era su plan.

—Querida —se dirigió hacia Rose—, me complace ver a una chica tan linda acompañada de mi hijo.

—Ya imagino por qué —volvió a soltar con su lengua filuda.

A Esme siguió encantándole.

—Te invito algo para beber. Emmett, ¿nos acompañas? —No era una invitación, era una orden.

Él bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, fingiendo que seguir a esa hermosa rubia no era algo que quería, porque ¿a quién engañar? Le volvía loco el movimiento de sus caderas.

—Y él es el Dr. Smith, un gran pediatra —afirmó Carlisle, mirando a Bella con una sonrisa.

—Qué gusto —exclamó el viejecillo luego de darle la mano—, al fin el Dr. Edward nos presenta a su novia.

Bella se rio, mientras que Edward suspiraba. ¿No era eso lo que más quería? Los dos ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de corregirlo, algo en esa palabra, uniéndolos sin remedio, les hacía pensar que era lo que más querían.

—¿Quieres ir a la mesa? —le preguntó él, susurrándole al oído y rozándole el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios.

A Bella casi se le sale el corazón ante la manera en que sus terminaciones nerviosas comenzaban a vibrar.

—Claro, tú llévame adónde quieras. Sorpréndeme.

Edward iba a tomar esa palabra con esmero.

Sin más preámbulo, él le ofreció su mano y ella se la tomó con lentitud, queriendo saborear el roce. Era la primera vez que lo hacían y en el primer contacto sintieron que todo encajaba. A Bella le resultaba tan impresionante que todo fuera paso a paso, como antaño, y le gustaba mucho.

Emmett y Rose estaban sentados juntos sin remedio en la mesa para cuatro. Rose fingía que tomaba en cuenta su móvil mientras miraba la entrepierna de él cada dos segundos. El Dr. Emmett, en cambio, ya llevaba su primer champagne en lo que llevaba de la fiesta, todo mientras observaba la manera en la que ella se negaba a mostrar cualquier signo de interés por su existencia. Era dura y eso le estaba poniendo a cien.

Pero antes de poder decir más, ambos vieron a Edward y a Bella caminar hacia la mesa, tomados de la mano. Rose elevó su filuda ceja y Emmett las dos, dejando a un lado la copa.

Edward le corrió la silla y ella se sentó con suavidad. Para él fue fácil oler su cabello, cayendo en ese espiral constante de intensa necesidad. Ni siquiera miraron a los demás, eran ellos, solo ellos y nadie más. ¿Qué importaba el resto?

.

Cuando la cena fue servida, las conversaciones entre Emmett y Rose eran nulas, lo único que existían eran miradas esporádicas mientras fingían que se detestaban.

—Esto está delicioso —exclamó Bella, disfrutando del sabor de la salsa.

Edward se giró a mirar, encontrándola con la barbilla y los labios superiores manchados.

Sonrió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, tocándose las mejillas.

—Te has… —Edward le indicó hacia su propia cara, diciéndole entre gestos lo que le había pasado.

Ella se ruborizó y quiso limpiarse, fallando en el intento. Él se rio en respuesta y la limpió con su pulgar, pasando su dedo con suavidad por el labio y el mentón. Se miraban, nerviosos y a la vez atraídos, nuevamente sin pensar en su alrededor; no había nadie a quien darle importancia más que a ellos mismos. Edward finalmente se lamió el dedo, aún conectando sus orbes verdes con Ojitos Marrones. Sus mejillas ardieron aún más al ver ese gesto que, quizá para él, era hecho con total inocencia.

Rose miró a su mejor amiga actuando como chiquilla de quince. ¿Cuándo la había visto así? Se conocían hace más de veinte, cuando apenas eran unas crías, y con Jacob nunca había visto unos ojos tan soñadores. Nunca. Entonces miró a Edward, suspirando. Era guapo, bueno, educado… Todo lo que Bella necesitaba. ¿Qué más podía hacer ella que hacerse a un lado? Si tan solo Tío Músculos se pareciera un poco a su hermano…

Lo miró, encontrándose con ese bobo que tenía una entrepierna jugosa. Puso un muslo sobre el otro, jugando con el popote de su trago mientras lo analizaba. No, claro que no, a ella no le gustaban los tontos. Y él sí que lo era, aunque tuviera un miembro al que le gustaría explorar.

Emmett no había mirado tan feliz a su hermano desde que sus hijos dieron sus primeros avances como seres humanos pensantes. Nunca pensó que iba a ver un hombre tan feliz porque sus hijos ya pudieran hacer caca en su retrete. Pero ahí estaba, ese mismo hombre al que admiraba por haber sacado a sus mellizos adelante, estando solo y adolorido por la pérdida de su esposa, estaba repleto de ilusiones, como si la vida hubiera vuelto a brillar en su totalidad desde que tuvo a Bella delante de él.

Sonrió.

Lo había logrado. Necesitaba un empuje y se lo había dado. Bella era perfecta, no lo había pensado mucho cuando vio cómo la miraba y él no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba espiando.

Entonces miró a Rosalie Hale, esa rubia y loca que cada vez parecía tener el escote más lindo. No, con las dementes no se metía, aunque estuvieran bien deliciosas.

—Hace tanto que no te veía divertirte —destacó Rosalie, llamando la atención de Bella—. Aunque te hace falta hacer una buena locura, como antaño. Siempre has sido la más tranquila del grupo.

—Ya me imagino cuál es la más loca —susurró Emmett mientras se comía su postre.

Rose le dio una mala mirada.

—Oye, yo sí hacía buenas locuras —le respondió ella, sometiéndose a todas esas miradas.

—Pues ven conmigo y hagamos un baile loco, ¿qué me dices? —Rose le ofreció su mano.

—Hecho.

Las dos se fueron dando carrera, dejando a los hermanos a solas. Se miraron, sin saber qué decirse, en especial de parte de Edward, que estaba pendiente de lo que Emmett pudiera hacer.

—Te he visto muy cerca de la bonita de Bella, ¿eh? Creo que te has aprovechado de mi prudencia la noche de hoy —soltó el menor, apoyándose con un hombro de las sillas mientras miraba a las mujeres, que bailaban en la pista. Bella miraba a Edward de reojo, como si esperase que fuera a buscarla.

Emmett suspiró y se volvió hacia su hermano, a quien ya no se le daba tan bien la conquista. ¿Por qué no iba con ella?

—Creo que es mi turno —añadió, dispuesto a levantarse.

Edward se puso en medio de su camino, apretando fuertemente los brazos.

—Ni se te ocurra.

Emmett sonrió, mientras que él se estaba dando cuenta de que, si seguía tan lento, dejando que el tiempo pasara y no yendo hacia ella, buscando conquistarla, alguien más iba a hacerlo, porque Ojitos Marrones era un imán para muchos ojos, y no solo los de su hermano. Edward se giró y lo comprobó, viendo cómo varios hombres miraban a Isabella, quien daba giros mientras reía con su amiga, disfrutando del baile.

No iba a permitirlo, porque quería a Ojitos Marrones solo para él tal como él quería ser suyo por completo.

—Eso es, hermanito, ve hacia allá —susurró Emmett, mirando cómo Edward iba tras ella.

—Extrañaba bailar así —dijo Bella, sintiendo el roce de los demás, quienes también bailaban en la pista.

—¿Lo ves? ¿Hace cuánto no hacíamos una locura tan banal como bailar? —le preguntó la rubia al oído.

Se rio.

—Definitivamente debo hacerlo de forma más frecuente.

Bella miraba hacia donde él se encontrase, magnética, con la necesidad de ir tras su cercanía y pedirle que se acercara a bailar con ella. Poco o nada se atrevía, hacía tanto que no se lanzaba al mundo, que su iniciativa llevaba perdida muchos años.

—Te gusta el Dr. Cullen, ¿no? —soltó Rose, cruzada de brazos.

—¿Cuál de todos?

—Ya sabes cuál.

Bella se rio por lo bajo.

—Pues no te culpo, ¿sabes? Yo también puse los ojos en ese guapo.

Ella se sobó uno de los brazos, sin saber qué decirle.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste cuando te lo pregunté?

—No lo sé. Aún estoy algo torpe con estas cosas, ya sabes…

—Bueno, pues me has ganado, porque a Edward le gustan las morenas y bonitas como tú —señaló Rose, sin darle real importancia.

Bella iba a responder, pero un dedo en su hombro llamó su atención. Cuando se giró, se encontró con James, el mismo que le había hecho sufrir cuando era una adolescente ante su primer romance. Estaba igual como siempre, muy guapo, varonil y sonriente.

—¡James! —exclamó ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso mismo me pregunto. No puedo creer que te encuentro en esta fiesta. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que mi hermana es médica?

Ella se puso a reír con un poco de nerviosismo. Claro, ¿cómo lo pudo olvidar?

—Vine a acompañarla, ya sabes cómo es cuando se trata de mi hermana.

Se quedaron en silencio y Rose aprovechó para irse a tomar un trago. Era mejor dejarla a solas con él.

—Vaya, estás más bonita cada vez que te encuentro —confesó, dispuesto a acercarse más.

James había pasado años lamentándose por haber desperdiciado su oportunidad con su primer amor. ¿Cuántos años soñó con este momento? Encontrarse con Bella era una aguja en un pajar y esta vez estaba de suerte, porque no iba a soltarla. Si tan solo lo perdonara.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pudo responder.

—Y tanto por lo que tenemos que hablar.

—James, yo…

—Descuida, sé que es algo que no hemos podido tocar durante años, en especial porque te fuiste con el pelmazo de Jacob.

—Eso ya es pasado.

—Y no sabes cuánto me alegra. ¿Me aceptarías, al menos, un baile?

Bella lo miró mordiéndose el labio. No creía que era buena idea.

—Con permiso —soltó la potente voz de Edward.

Bella jamás la había escuchado así.

Miró detrás del hombro de James, encontrándose con él, que parecía pendiente del interpelado.

Ella enseguida sonrió.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó, analizando el escenario con sus ojos verdes.

James iba a responder, pero Bella se adelantó, pasando de él y yendo tras su torpe doctor.

—No, solo hablaba con… un viejo amigo —señaló ella.

Edward tomó su mano y la empujó hacia él, tomando el valor que con los años había perdido. Bella se sonrojó al sentir el poder de su pecho y tembló de ansiedad.

—¿Quiere bailar algo conmigo, Srta. Swan? —preguntó, alejándola de ese hombre que los miraba, sorprendido.

—Pues es lo que estuve esperando toda la noche —respondió ella, atreviéndose a acariciar los botones de su traje.

—Debo ser franco, soy muy bueno bailando.

Ella se rio.

—¿Y qué espera para demostrarlo?

El cobrizo doctor elevó una de sus manos, tomándola con fuerza, mientras que con la otra acarició su silueta, desde las costillas hasta la cadera, la que finalmente tomó con poderío, sacándole un jadeo. Por Dios, este nuevo Edward le encantaba.

—Me he tomado el atrevimiento de pedir que pusieran a uno de mis artistas favoritos —susurró, muy cerca de su rostro.

Bella tragó y miró sus labios, todo ello mientras la música de Donny Hathaway comenzaba a sonar. Era _For All We Know_, una de las canciones más románticas que había escuchado en su vida. La voz suave de Donny parecía acariciarle la piel de la misma manera en la que lo hacían las yemas de los dedos de Edward, que buscaban más sin detenerse.

—Por Dios, esta canción es hermosa —masculló, tragando ante los nervios de lo que parecía un romance lleno de promesas.

—No creí que te gustara el soul ni el jazz —dijo Edward, apretando más su cadera para que pudieran estar más cerca.

—Yo disfruto más cosas de las que crees, y tal parece que tenemos más en común, Dr. Torpe —respondió con la voz suave.

—¿Dr. Torpe? —Él la movía, manteniendo un compás romántico y etéreo como el aire y las estrellas, intangibles en materia y distancia.

—Creí que no iba a atreverse a invitarme a bailar. Es más torpe de lo que creí.

—Digamos que he pasado mucho tiempo sin interesarme por el romance, Srta. Swan… Hasta ahora.

Bella apretó su traje con la mano libre, casi de puntillas, oliéndolo sin remedio y queriendo esconderse en sus brazos.

—Ahora ha matado todo el romance llamándome así, señorita.

Rio, alterando la paz y autocontrol del doctor.

—Pero me gusta. Aunque ahora que la miro, me convierto en un hombre dispuesto a todo por su número.

No lo había olvidado.

—Ha hecho sufrir a este pobre torpe, ¿no cree?

—Pues me ha mojado, me ha hecho perder una entrevista y por si fuera poco, me mojó con café, ¿cree usted que eso lo hace merecedor de mi número?

Edward la hizo girar mientras seguían bailando, disfrutando de la voz de Donny y sus vibratos románticos.

—Pues me he enmendado, ¿o disfruta haciéndome sufrir?

—Un poco. Quizá, si veo un poco más de este torpe más rápido y más decidido, puede que finalmente me rinda a usted.

Aunque la verdad era que Bella ya estaba a punto de rendirse. Ese perfume, ese gel de ducha, ese aroma natural y varonil. Iba a volverla loca.

—En realidad, se sorprendería de todos los Edward que hay en mí.

—Mientras todos ellos me respeten y valoren, son bienvenidos —le respondió.

Edward sonrió y se atrevió a llevar uno de sus dedos a su mejilla, esta vez con la sola intención de sentir su piel. Los dos se miraron, compenetrados en su burbuja.

—No tenga duda de que eso sucederá, se lo prometo.

Él volvió a tomar la iniciativa, haciéndole chocar con su cuerpo y aumentando el ritmo de su baile, donde la música cambiaba a Barbra Streisand.

—A propósito, tiene unos padres muy agradables, Dr. Cullen.

—¿Usted cree?

—Me han recibido muy bien… dado que ya les ha hablado de mí.

Las mejillas sonrojadas del doctor eran apenas perceptibles, pero Bella sabía que estaban ahí.

—Digamos que usted es un tema de conversación bastante importante, y dado que mi hermano lo que más ansiaba era quitarme su compañía, mis padres eran los testigos de nuestras discusiones por usted.

—Está de broma.

—En absoluto.

—¿Ahora soy un pedazo de carne entre dos depredadores? —quiso molestarlo.

Edward frunció el ceño y comenzó a negar, pero Bella le sonrió.

—Estoy bromeando.

—A usted le gusta ponerme nervioso.

—Es que me resulta adorable. En especial cuando dice esas cosas bien raras al momento de divagar.

Su Dr. Torpe, así iba a llamarle, y sí, suyo, porque lo quería para ella, completito.

—Puedo imaginarme que lleva bastante tiempo sin conquistas, solo la cagó un poquito con la rubia esa —señaló, soltándose de su mano para poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward.

Él se rio ante su sinceridad.

—Bastante tiempo. Y tomando en cuenta que la situación con Kate fue cuando no tenía las cosas muy claras, sí, creo que tiene razones para catalogarlo como una gran cagada.

Bella siguió sonriendo mientras Edward acariciaba sus brazos suaves, sin poder creer que su Ojitos Marrones estuviera haciendo esto con él. Era el mejor día de su vida desde que sus mellizos le dijeron _papá_.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Las tiene claras?

—Desde que la vi —confesó.

Bella hiperventiló y acabó pisándole los pies.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó, tapándose la cara por la vergüenza.

Edward hizo un mohín adolorido porque Bella le había enterrado todo el tacón entre los dedos. Llegó a ver estrellas.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —le preguntó al verlo aguantarse.

—¡No, está bien! —respondía mientras suplicaba que no le haya desmembrado la falange.

Ay, se sentía tan tonta.

Edward tomó aire, haciéndose el fuerte, y comenzó a moverla para que volvieran a bailar. Al verla toda sonrojada, fue inevitable que le cobijara las mejillas, demasiado enternecido.

—Sí, tenía razón, es un excelente bailarín.

—Soy bueno para muchos movimientos —dijo sin pensar.

Bella enarcó una ceja.

—Yo… me refería a…

—Ya cállese, Dr. Cullen, me encanta su torpeza, de verdad.

A él se le aceleró el corazón.

Rose miraba al hombre que había pensado para su pequeña familia bailando animadamente con Bella, una de sus mejores amigas y principal confidente. No pudo sentirse más feliz de contemplarla tan contenta con un hombre tan bueno y guapo. ¿Cómo culparlo a él si su amiga era hermosa? Era cosa de mirarla.

Suspiró.

—¿Sufriendo? —le preguntó Tío Músculos, apoyándose en una de las barras.

Ella hizo un gesto de desdén y siguió con su copa de champagne.

—¿Te importa?

—En absoluto, solo estoy disfrutando de sacarte de tus casillas.

—Já. Buena suerte con eso, pelmazo.

—Tu repertorio de insultos es bastante limitado. Necesitas más para herirme.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco y lo ignoró, bebiendo lentamente de su champagne, y sí, mirando de reojo su entrepierna.

—¿Sabes algo? Eres insufrible, pero en estos momentos tengo un vino impresionante que te gustaría probar.

La rubia lo miró solo un poco, siempre por encima de su hombro.

—¿Sí? Pues cuando dicen vino yo me entusiasmo. Dame una copa, pero no te entusiasmes, solo será eso.

Emmett entrecerró sus ojos y le mostró una llave.

—Padre lo tiene guardado en su coche. ¿Me sigues?

Rose no contestó, solo se fue hacia adelante, dándole la respuesta. Emmett suspiró y la siguió, mirando obviamente su culo.

Bella se había ido al baño para acomodarse el cabello, aprovechando que uno de los colegas de Edward quería charlar un poco. Se sentía tan rara y tan contenta, mirarse al espejo era ver a una persona ilusionada y eso le asustaba un poco.

Ay, su Dr. Torpe la tenía tan loquita que apenas sentía los pies, y bueno, Edward también después de semejantes pisotones. Qué vergüenza y qué gracioso a la vez.

Se estaba terminando de poner labial cuando sintió que dos mujeres hablaban entre los dos cubículos. No las habría tomado en cuenta de no ser porque escuchó que hablaban de Edward.

—¿Lo viste bailar con esa mujer? No puedo creerlo.

—Lo sé, es que el Dr. Cullen siempre había estado tan solo.

Suspiraron, como si la idea de verlo con una mujer no fuera de su agrado.

—¿Crees que sea su novia?

—¿Viste cómo la miraba al caminar en direcciones opuestas? Debes asumirlo, perdimos la oportunidad.

—Veamos si sus hijos la aceptan, ya sabes que son unos diablos.

—Eso es verdad.

Bella suspiró y se volvió a mirar.

Ava y Noah no eran unos diablos para ella, sino dos angelitos que habían llegado a cambiar su vida.

—Bueno, ¿qué podemos pedir? El Dr. Cullen es un viudo y sus hijos ni conocieron a la madre. Solo espero que esa tipa le corresponda, porque vaya que es un buen hombre, merece que lo quieran.

Al escuchar la última frase, su corazón se apretó. ¿Los niños no habían conocido a su mamá? ¿Edward había perdido a su esposa antes de siquiera poder disfrutar de la paternidad juntos? Le dolió tanto que guardó sus cosas y fue tras él, no buscando respuestas, sino queriendo mirarlo. Su Dr. Torpe merecía que lo quisieran, por supuesto que sí.

Cuando salió y vio a todos bailando, tuvo que meterse entre un montón de personas, pero no lo encontró. ¿Adónde se había metido? Prefirió dirigirse a la barra, queriendo beberse algo para calmar la angustia de imaginar la historia que había detrás de Edward y sus pequeños, pero se topó con la imagen de James queriendo acercarse otra vez.

—Bella, siento seguirte, pero estoy tan sorprendido de seguir viéndote por aquí.

—James, creo que no es momento de hablar, en especial luego de tantos años tomando distancia —le aclaró.

—Lo sé, es solo que… —Apretó los labios—. Sabes lo que aún sigo sintiendo por ti.

Bella suspiró.

—¿Al menos me dejas invitarte a un trago? Ya estamos en la barra, di que sí.

—No se preocupe, no necesita hacerlo. Si gusta puede hablar con ella cuando sí quiera hacerlo, de momento estoy yo para cuidarla —exclamó Edward, parando detrás de él.

Isabella sonrió y Edward le guiñó un ojo.

De inmediato sintió las mariposas.

—¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres? —preguntó James, girándose molesto. Era la segunda vez que se interponía, ¿qué le pasaba?

—Es mi Dr. Torpe —exclamó Bella—. Y al único que voy a aceptarle un trago. Podemos hablar otro día. Adiós, James.

Edward apretó los labios para no reír mientras veía cómo James se alejaba, atónito.

—¿Y? ¿Me invitará ese trago?

El doctor dejó escapar esa sonrisa.

—Soy de gustos fuertes.

Bella se mordió el labio, sin saber cómo interpretar eso.

—¿Se refiere al alcohol o a otra cosa?

—Vaya, qué osada es, Srta. Swan.

—Ya me va conociendo.

—Solo en esta ocasión hablo del alcohol, aunque puede tomarse para algo más.

—Entonces comience por mostrarme esos gustos.

_Oh no, no hagas eso, Ojitos Marrones, ¿qué no ves que me haces algo ahí abajo sin que yo pueda evitarlo?_, pensó.

Edward se acercó a la barra y pidió su favorito, una fuerte mezcla amarga.

—Se lo he advertido.

El barman depositó los vasos pequeños en la barra.

—¿Cree que no puedo hacerlo? —le preguntó ella, ofreciéndole uno de los chupitos.

—Pues haga una locura por mí y bébaselo. Rosalie comentó que usted no hace muchas locuras, ¿es acaso una chica buena? Quizá me sorprenda, dicen que aquellas son las peores —dijo Edward.

Bella levantó las cejas, haciéndose la ofendida.

—¿Las peores? ¿En qué sentido, Dr. Cullen? —Se cruzó de brazos.

—En… Ya sabe… En la manera en que usted disfruta haciéndome sufrir, sobre todo usando ese vestido, digo… —Apretó los labios, odiándose otra vez por ser tan torpe.

Bella se puso a reír y le regaló un beso suave en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué es tan adorable?

—A usted sí que le gusta hacerme sufrir —insistió, tocándose la mejilla.

Bella le tomó la mano y lo llevó hacia la barra.

—¡Quiero dos rondas más! —le pidió al barman.

—Es de temer —susurró en su oído, sacándole un suspiro.

Edward hizo chocar su pecho con la espalda pequeña de ella, aprovechando de olerla y sentirla. Ojitos Marrones le tenía palpitando los pantalones, pero ¿qué importaba? Ya era un púber desde que la conoció.

—La acompañaré, pero recuerde que el alcohol es un mal consejero.

Bella se giró, encontrándoselo de frente. Ella se bebió el chupito mientras lo miraba a los ojos, conquistándolo una vez más con sus ojos marrones.

—¿Qué mal consejo cree que le dará? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Edward la encarceló con sus manos puestas a cada lado de ella, casi tocándole la nariz con la suya.

—El que me permita llevar a cabo —susurró.

Ella dejó escapar un jadeo mientras sentía cómo su corazón brincaba como loco.

—Pues comencemos. —Le entregó el otro chupito.

Edward hizo un gesto de _Salud_ con el vaso pequeño y se lo llevó a los labios, bebiéndoselo de un trago.

—¿Otro más para la señorita?

—Solo si promete cuidarme.

—Siempre —masculló, mirándole los labios.

Por Dios, ¿cómo ella planeaba que iba a quedarse tranquilo si su boquita parecía un corazón? Cómo quería probar ese corazoncito adorable que tanto le llamaba a la locura. Y esos ojitos, ah, esos ojitos. Hoy no iba a salir vivo de esta, porque Isabella Swan, su Ojitos Marrones, lo tenía vuelto una víctima.

—Bien, entonces, el primero que se termine este chupito doble ¡le tocará pagar la ronda! —exclamó Bella, buscando los tragos y llevándoselos a los labios.

Edward la siguió y aprovechó de beber con mayor rapidez, sacándole una risotada. Sin embargo, ella acabó primero, dando saltitos adorables sobre su eje.

—¡Gané! Usted paga, Dr. Cullen, ¡y me debe un postre de chocolate!

—¿Para que acabe en sus dientes?

—¡Oh, se ha atrevido! —gimió ella, sacándole una risotada.

—¡Pues he ganado y es su turno de que pague la apuesta! ¡Sí, la ganadora soy yo! —gritó, lanzando el chupito hacia atrás, olvidándose que era de, bueno… vidrio.

Se estaba sacudiendo las manos cuando el vaso cayó directo en la repisa de cristal, rompiéndolo todo en mil pedazos. Bella arrugó los ojos al sentir el crujir de los vidrios e hizo un gesto de vergüenza al percibir las miradas ajenas sobre ellos.

—Ups —dijo, contemplando a Edward con la disculpa en la cara.

Pero él la tomó en brazos y la llevó hacia el patio mientras ella movía las piernas entre risitas nerviosas.

—¡¿Qué hace?! —gimió, sintiendo la sangre en la cabeza.

—Salvarla de que sea noticia en el hospital por romper junto a mí el cristal de la barra.

—¡¿Adónde me lleva?!

—¡A un lugar especial!

Siguieron riéndose y Edward acabó bajándola con suavidad, haciendo que el vestido se subiera lentamente. Ella no se incomodó y el doctor no pudo quitarse, lo único que quedaban eran esas miradas, que iban hacia sus ojos y luego a sus labios. Él no iba a soportarlo, quería besarla desde el momento en que la vio emerger de su casa con este vestido tan bonito.

—Me debe el pastel de chocolate —susurró ella, pasando sus manos por el pecho masculino de su Dr. Torpe.

Edward cobijó su mejilla, haciéndole cerrar los ojos.

—Solo si me deja disfrutar de mi chocolate favorito.

Abrió los párpados, sin entender.

—¿Cuál es ese?

—El suyo, el de sus ojos —murmuró.

Él tiró de su barbilla y la disfrutó conectando sus miradas. Sintieron el roce de su aliento mezclado con el frío exterior de los jardines, dejándose ir en el más intenso deseo por más.

Pero Edward quería que fuera perfecto, romántico como ninguno. Tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios, besándola con suavidad. Bella dejó ir el aliento, algo desilusionada, para entonces bajar los hombros. Lo que más quería era que la besara.

—¿Quiere conocer un lugar especial? —le preguntó al oído.

Ella asintió, volviendo a tiritar por el frío. Edward se quitó la chaqueta del traje y se la puso sobre los hombros. Bella olió su perfume y cerró los ojos de placer.

—Pues lléveme.

Edward le ofreció su mano y Bella se la tomó, acariciando la palma con suavidad.

—Hay un lugar maravilloso aquí en el hotel. ¿Lo conoce?

Ella negó.

—La verdad, cada vez que era invitada a hoteles lujosos encontraba la manera de no ir —soltó sin pensar.

Él la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros, sin querer decirle que era porque temía avergonzar a Jacob y sus manías. Ahora le parecía una idea tan tonta y tan poco propio de ella.

—Pues conmigo lo ha conocido.

Sonrió.

—Claro, con usted todo es muy diferente —le confió.

—Mire hacia allá —le instó él, apuntándole hacia adelante.

A Bella casi se le sale el corazón. Era literalmente un camino de árboles con lucecitas colgantes. Era tan lindo, tanto que casi se puso a llorar. No supo por qué, pero el estar ahí y con él fue suficiente para olvidar completamente todas las malas decisiones, comenzando por su mal matrimonio.

—Es bellísimo —murmuró, poniéndose las manos en el pecho.

Edward quiso responder que ella lo era mucho más, pero prefirió guardárselo por el momento. Verla tan contenta con algo tan simple le hacía sentir irremediablemente feliz.

—¿Quiere venir conmigo? Allá, justo al fondo, hay algo más maravilloso.

—Claro que sí. Quiero.

Ella le tomó la mano y tiró hacia adelante, muy entusiasta.

Había mucha vegetación y los árboles parecían iluminar por sí solos, como si las lucecitas fueran frutas. Bella miraba hacia todas las direcciones, contenta y francamente cómoda con el silencio que Edward le permitía.

—Su sinceridad al momento de expresarse es algo que me fascina —le susurró él.

Bella lo contempló.

—Un libro abierto para mí. Eso es usted.

Se acabó sonrojando ante la inmensidad de sus palabras.

—Mire —le volvió a instar.

Al fondo, donde terminaba el laberinto de hermosura, había una fuente gigante. Tenía una cortina de agua mientras que en el centro estaba lleno de flores y arbustos.

—¿Le gusta el agua?

—Mirarla me da paz, pero no sé nadar.

—Le enseñaré ahora.

—¿Ahora…?

Edward la tomó en sus brazos y corrió con ella mientras se reían.

—¡¿Va a mojarme?! —gritó, entrando en pánico.

—¿Qué cree usted? Me dijo que hacía locuras, pues se ha encontrado con un loco reprimido.

Él cruzó el agua, mojándolos a ambos. Bella gritó entre carcajadas que fueron acompañadas por las de su torpe doctor. Edward acabó dando giros mientras la cascada les salpicaba en la cara, parando cuando sus respiraciones fueron alteradas por las emociones, las risas y la inmensidad de lo que sentían. Se miraron, sin aguantar más y Bella tomó el primer paso, aferrándose a su cuello y besando sus labios sin remordimiento.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Primero, disculparme por mi ausencia la semana pasada, pero estoy terminando la universidad, por lo que entenderán lo difícil que ha sido poder escribir y tener que rendir para mis materias. Al menos ya estoy más libre. ¿Qué les ha parecido la noche de Edward y Bella? Se divirtieron montones y han podido conectar sin temor. Vimos a un Edward más atrevido y a una Bella capaz de ir más allá, adorando a su Dr. Torpe. Y qué mejor que acabar con un beso luego de tantas carcajadas. ¿Qué creen que haya pasado con Rose y Emmett luego de irse a beber ese vino a regañadientes? Y lo mejor de todo, ¿qué creen que pasará con Edward y Bella luego de ese beso? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de _**

**_Pam Malfoy Black, Mss. Brightside, Jeli, Elmi, DanitLuna, Belli swan dwyer, Pili, , freedom2604, rjnavajas, Dinorah Murguia, SeguidoradeChile, isarojas12, damaris14, maribel hernandez cullen, Aidee Bells, Fernanda21, Anghye Taisho, krisr0405, cavendano13, Jenni98isa, .10, marieisahale, melina, Ella Rose McCarty, Vall, catableu, Isabelfromnowon, alejandra1987, morenita88, keith86, Brenda Cullenn, Yoliki, Angelus285, MasenSwan, Lore, Andre22-twi, Deathxrevenge, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, , , Vero.G, Vaneaguilar, Claudiahernandez, Lizairy Cullen, Flor Santana, Tina Lightwood, Lizdayanna, bellaliz, Diana, FlorVillu, Tereyasha Mooz, calia19, NarMaVeg, CazaDragones, Dominic Muoz Leiva, nataliastewart, angryc, Valeeecu, Rero96, Tata XOXO, Olga Javier Hdez, keyra100, ariyasy, , hanna1441, Adriu, Robaddict18, lunadragneel15, saraipineda44, Pancardo, Josi, Say', Srita Cullen brandon, miop, Abigail, Twilightsecretlove, Cecy Dilo, Idalia Cova, Nelly McCarthy, carlita16, debynoe12, andrea-mar00, Reva4, tulgarita, Jade HSos, Ceci Machin, JMMA, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Iza, Vanina Iliana, LicetSalvatore, LaPekee Cullen, Maribel 1925, patymdn, Mar91, V.I.C, Jocelyn, bbluelilas, Diana2GT, PEYCI CULLEN, Liz Vidal, somas, Liliana Macias, Valevalverde57, Alimrobsten, Duniis, Gibel, seelie lune, Esal, santa, LuAnka, Maca Ugarte Diaz, terewee, Roxy de roca, Manitoizquierdaxd, Diana, NadiaGarcia, liduvina, florcitacullen.1, twilightter, Bella-Nympha, isbella cullen's swan, camilitha cullen, Pao-SasuUchiha, almacullenmasen, Gabi, Liz, selenne88, Lulu, Ilucena928, PatyMC, Monica, merodeadores.1996, Asielisa123, Avelina, lucha015, beakis, jupy, AndieA, YessyVL13, AndreaSL, joabruno, bealnum, Gladys Nilda, Maydi94, Cinti77, sool21, leahdecall, Mayraargo25, Sony Bells, lauritacullenswan, Salve-el-atun, Ronnie86, Shikara65, Amy Lee Figueroa, Mela Masen, Noriitha, PameHart, kaja0507, Tecupi, Monica1602, Ella Rose McCarty, VeroPB97, Francisca Moreno y Guest. Espero volver a leerlas por aquí, sus gracias me hacen inmensamente feliz, no saben cuánto me entusiasma_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	9. Capítulo 8: El comienzo del amor

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: How Would You Feel (Paean) – Ed Sheeran**

**Capítulo dedicado a Nicole. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño!**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**.**

**Capítulo 8:**

**El comienzo del amor**

"_Chica, tú eres la única_

_Y sabes que es cierto_

_Me siento más joven cada vez que estoy a solas contigo_

_(…) ¿Qué dirías si te dijese que te amo_

_Es algo que simplemente quiero decirte_

_Aprovecharé mi tiempo gastando mi tiempo_

_Enamorándome profundamente de ti_

_Así que dime que tú también lo harás_

_(…) El amor fluye más profundo que un río _

_Con cada momento que paso contigo…_"

Edward recibió sus labios con tanta necesidad que no tardó en hundir sus dedos en la pequeña cintura de Isabella, quien jadeaba por más. Mezclar sus sabores ante el éxtasis de probar lo que tanto habían deseado, les hizo aumentar la intensidad, buscando más entre ese intercambio mutuo de deseo y atracción. Sentirse de tal manera les resultó fascinante sin variaciones, estaban conectados ante la forma en que sus labios encajaban a la perfección, disfrutando de cuan delicioso resultaba al tacto. Bella sintió el picor de una barba comenzando a crecer y aquello le hizo apretar aún más su cuello, buscando sus cabellos para meter los dedos en ellos. Para Edward, esa boquita de corazón iba a ser su perdición desde ahora en adelante, porque vaya que estaba loco… no, demente por cómo se sentían sus besos.

Cuando necesitaron del aire, ambos se separaron sin dejar de tocar sus narices, sintiendo la fuerte respiración de la excitación y la atracción. Fue inevitable sonreír y saborearse los labios hinchados debido al roce, queriendo más.

—Creo que estoy en el paraíso —susurró Edward.

—Es tan lento que he tenido que besarlo antes de arrepentirme —lo molestó ella, aún con sus brazos en su cuello.

—¿Lento? ¿De verdad lo cree?

La tomó con fuerza, haciéndola caer entre sus brazos hacia atrás. Pasó su nariz por su garganta, el que debido a la gravedad ya estaba expuesto para él, y disfrutó de su perfume y aroma natural a flores y fresas.

—Voy a hacer maldades con usted y no buscaré permiso —añadió, besando la piel con suavidad.

Bella comenzó a jadear, disfrutando de cómo él iba dejando atrás aquella torpeza adorable que tanto le gustaba.

Finalmente, Edward llegó hasta sus labios y volvió a besarlos, convirtiéndose en un primitivo rey, encantado de su reina. Sus dedos buscaron su cintura y la apretaron con mayor aprehensión, no queriendo dejarla escapar.

—No sabe cuánto deseaba besarla, Srta. Swan. —Jadeaba, mirándola a los ojos.

—Posiblemente, tanto como yo.

Volvieron a sonreír.

Se tomaron de la mano y fueron caminando por el sendero, de cara a una luna maravillosa. Cuando llegaron a la laguna artificial de los jardines del hotel, Edward paró para que contemplaran su propio reflejo en el agua. Pero él apenas lo miró, porque estaba más entusiasmado con Isabella, quien miraba a la luna de manera tierna y muy dulce. Él rozó su mejilla con el dorso de uno de sus dedos, llamando su atención y haciéndola sonrojar.

—Eres hermosa —le dijo.

Bella nunca había escuchado esa frase con tanta intensidad desde que Edward se lo había dicho, su sinceridad le parecía tan real. ¿Dónde había estado ese hombre durante todo este tiempo? Era cierto, nunca iba a volver a sentir lo que había pasado con Jacob, porque con su Dr. Torpe el romance se vivía de una manera que nunca había experimentado. Claro que no iba a volver a pasar por eso, si ambos eran tan diferentes.

—Podría mirarte por horas.

—Hazlo. Yo también quiero hacer lo mismo.

Un nuevo beso volvió a florecer en sus deseos, compartiendo un roce mucho más profundo e íntimo. Edward sintió el despertar de toda su sangre, lo que seguía haciéndole sentir un púber.

—Me tienes al borde del colapso —susurró.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella entre risas.

—No quiero resultarte un degenerado.

—Oh, Dr. Torpe, desde aquí lo estoy sintiendo.

Él se sonrojó y se le desencajó la mandíbula, pero a Bella solo le produjo otra carcajada, la que se unió a la de su doctor. Cuando se calmaron, Edward sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, queriendo calmar su frío y, por supuesto, sentirla aún más cerca.

—Hace dos años que no besaba a una mujer —le confió—. Estuve con Kate durante un tiempo, pero no sentía nada especial, a veces pienso que aquello lo hice porque temía estar solo, de pronto me vi inmerso en una vida solitaria junto a dos pequeños niños que me necesitaban.

Bella recordó lo que esas mujeres dijeron de él y su corazón se apretó.

—Imagino que esa soledad hizo que te sintieras ahogado en muchas cosas a la vez. No puedo ni imaginar lo que significa afrontar a dos pequeños… sin su mamá.

La garganta de Edward se apretó, no porque aún sintiera el dolor que experimentó ese primer año, sino porque cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido sentía mucha nostalgia. Aquello lo había superado poco a poco, pero nunca iba a olvidar lo aprendido, menos aún lo mucho que sufrió.

—Nunca he sido franco con nadie respecto a lo que sucedió con Charlotte, mi esposa —susurró, mirándola a los ojos—. Y quiero hacerlo contigo.

Bella sonrió y asintió, dispuesta a escucharlo.

—Charlotte y yo nos conocimos cuando ingresé a trabajar al hospital de Seattle luego de mi especialidad. Fui residente del área de cuidados intensivos y ahí la vi por primera vez. —Su mueca de alegría al recordarla hizo que a Bella se le escapara una sonrisa aún más grande—. Era una enfermera muy joven, llevaba un año ahí y desde el primer momento nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. No voy a mentirte, el amor no nació de golpe, fue un comienzo lleno de negaciones a querer, los dos estábamos empeñados en crecer profesionalmente, pero todo finalmente acabó en enamorarnos. Charlotte era una mujer muy buena, tranquila, paciente… —Suspiró—. Nos casamos un año después y vivimos un romance de muchos descubrimientos, fue fantástico… hasta que me contó algo que me derrumbó el mundo.

Isabella lo escuchaba con atención, mirando cada expresión en su rostro. No era fácil, parecía que estuviera viviéndolo otra vez.

—Charlotte tenía una enfermedad degenerativa en el corazón, situación que tarde o temprano iba a costarle la vida. —Tragó—. Cuando supo que estaba embarazada y que eran dos, no supimos qué hacer, si ella entraba en parto iba a…

Ella le acarició la mano, demasiado sensible, sintiendo la empatía de aquel dolor. ¿Cómo no entenderla? Era mujer.

—Pero ella lo decidió: iba a tenerlos. El embarazo hizo estragos en ella, mientras los pequeños crecían sanos y fuertes, Charlotte se desgastaba. En el instante en que su corazón comenzó a fallar, necesitando de un trasplante, fue el momento en el que Ava y Noah decidieron nacer —susurró—. Aún siento esa dualidad: el dolor de ver cómo tu esposa agoniza y el nacimiento de tus hijos a la vez.

Los ojos de Edward reflejaban el dolor, sí, aprendido y superado, pero era un recuerdo que siempre iba a permanecer en su corazón, porque Charlotte fue la primera mujer que amó y la que dio todo por su familia. Nunca iba a olvidarlo, nunca.

—Dios mío, me imagino todo el amor que tenía ella por ustedes —dijo Bella, sintiendo un fuerte sentimiento de tristeza. No se imaginaba en sus zapatos; sí que era una mujer fuerte.

—Finalmente, Charlotte pudo mirarlos una vez y cuando ellos se fueron, me pidió que me quedara con ella mientras escribía tres cartas: una para sus hijos, una para mí y otra para la mujer que fuera a cuidar de sus pequeños y que me amara a mí. —Edward la contempló, sintiendo lo que no había sentido nunca: era ella.

—¿Y esa carta… la leyó Kate?

Edward sonrió y negó.

—Ninguna mujer hasta ahora.

Él la abrazó y Bella pegó su cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos.

—Charlotte murió en mis brazos a los pocos minutos. No pudo con el parto. Aún recuerdo cuánto dolió, fue una sensación que no podría describir. Me sentí perdido, tenía que cuidar a mis hijos mientras sentía la pérdida de mi esposa. Creí que no lograría, de verdad.

Su Ojitos Marrones comenzó a llorar y Edward arqueó las cejas de pesar.

—Hey, no, no llores —le pidió con cariño.

—Es que es muy injusto.

—Lo sé. Pero nada habría sido igual sin Maggie, mi niñera, como tampoco sin mi familia. Emmett es un burro, pero vaya que se esmeró en cambiarles los pañales cuando yo no podía debido al trabajo.

Se rieron.

—¿Sabes algo? Desde entonces no dejo de pensar en lo que hacen algunas mujeres estando solas… o con un hombre que no vale la pena. Yo me esmeré todos los días por tener a mis hijos felices, ¿y qué crees que ocurría?, recibía felicitaciones, era un héroe por ser un hombre que hace sus responsabilidades. Si yo fuese una mujer, esas felicitaciones no existirían, porque la madre hace su deber y el padre un favor. No dejo de pensar en eso desde entonces.

—Eres un hombre muy comprensivo —le dijo ella, completamente atraída a él—. Lo entendiste todo.

—Sí, y aunque muchos me dijeron que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien, finalmente pude hacerlo, y aunque aún queda un camino muy largo por recorrer con ellos, creo que voy bien.

—Muy bien —respondió Bella, recordando a esos pequeños respetuosos y divinos—. Me pareces un hombre magnífico, Edward Cullen.

El doctor no pudo aguantarse las ganas de besarla con fervor, reflejados aún por la luna. Bella acabó abrazándolo, cobijada por unos brazos a los que quería pertenecer desde ahora en adelante.

—Eres la primera mujer que me dice esto —susurró.

—¿De verdad?

—Luego de varias citas armadas por mi madre y algunos amigos, creo que me doy cuenta de que lo planeado nunca sale bien.

—¿Y qué sale bien? —preguntó ella, enarcando una ceja.

—Lo espontáneo —respondió, dándole otro beso suave—, en especial cuando ella aparece con los dientes con chocolate.

Bella se rio y volvió a su abrazo, suspirando por muchos sentimientos a la vez.

Siguieron caminando tomados de la mano y luego se acomodaron en el césped. Para Bella, ver la luna era una de las cosas que más le gustaban en su soledad y Edward le daba aquellos espacios sin preguntar, él la seguía, sin peros.

.

Edward acarició sus cabellos con cuidado, mirando cómo su Ojitos Marrones lo abrazaba en medio de la madrugada. Hacía tanto que no se sentía en el momento ni el lugar correcto, no hasta que vio cómo su paz y su calma lo hacían sentir tan feliz. Sentir su respiración tranquila mientras miraba su rostro pacífico parecía ser un camino de eterno romance del que seguiría siendo parte, porque estaba completamente hechizado por ella.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya pasaba las tres de la mañana y el frío calaba sus huesos. Tocó su piel y se dio cuenta de que ella también lo sentía a pesar de que su abrigo estaba sobre su cuerpo.

Finalmente suspiró y le siguió acariciando las mejillas, viendo cómo ella sonreía entre sueños, con la luna cubriéndole la piel. Tuvo que tragar, porque hasta se le había olvidado respirar. ¿Cómo una mujer podía provocarle todos estos sentimientos? ¿Cómo una mujer podía haber llegado tan rápidamente a su vida y ponerla bocarriba para demostrarle que podía volver a ser tan feliz como creyó que lo sería en un pasado? Bella se había presentado con sus hermosos ojos chocolate para decirle que el amor a primera vista existía, porque si no, no tendría otra explicación para todo lo que sentía en el primer instante en que la vio manchada de chocolate.

Sonrió.

Y a Bella le gustaba que fuera un tonto, incapaz de conquistar como los verdaderos galanes. ¿No era perfecta?

—Eres preciosa —le susurró, abrazándola para que entrara en calor—. Más de lo que imaginas.

Era hora de partir. La fiesta posiblemente ya había terminado hacía bastante, además, con el agua, el clima tan frío y acostados en el césped, la posibilidad de contraer una gripe era muy factible.

—Y como buen médico, debo preocuparme por ti —volvió a susurrarle.

Sintió tristeza ante la idea de despertarla, por lo que la tomó con cuidado y la condujo hacia el estacionamiento, lugar en el que se encontraba su coche. El efecto del alcohol ya se había acabado, por lo que sacó las llaves y una vez que la acomodó en el asiento del copiloto, se subió al suyo para partir.

A propósito, ¿dónde estaban Rosalie y Emmett? Esperaba que no hubieran acabado discutiendo, aunque habría sido divertido de ver.

—Edward —murmuró Bella.

Él la miró, pensando que había despertado, pero en realidad hablaba en sueños.

—Estoy aquí —le susurró, tocándole la mano.

Ella la apretó y volvió a quedarse tranquila, como si su sola presencia fuese suficiente.

Entonces emprendió rumbo a su casa, esperando que Bella no fuese a molestarse por llevarla ahí. Cuando llegaron, él volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos y fue de puntillas hasta su habitación, lugar al que nunca pensó llevar a una mujer. La depositó en la cama con mucho cuidado, le quitó los zapatos y la desvistió con respeto, sabiendo que, dado el momento, ella iba a permitirle conocer aquella hermosura. Costaba, cómo no, si se moría por Isabella Swan, pero la respetaba como ninguno. Finalmente la vistió con una de sus camisetas, la que le quedaba muy grande, y la tapó con ternura.

—Te dejaré aquí y yo me iré a la habitación de mis hijos —le dijo al oído.

Bella se removió, buscándolo y lo abrazó de tal manera que él acabó cayendo a la cama junto a ella. Ojitos Marrones se acostó sobre su pecho y ahí se quedó, impidiéndole la salida. Pero ¿cómo no sentirse más feliz? Si dormir abrazado a ella era sin duda algo con lo que había fantaseado desde el primer momento. Edward le besó la frente y se dejó vencer, disfrutando del calor de la mujer que había hecho de su mundo un lugar completamente diferente.

Bella sentía que estaba feliz sin saber por qué. Se restregó contra unas deliciosas sábanas, sintiendo el aroma inconfundible de Edward. Creía que soñaba, ¿en qué lugar real podría sentir que todo era tan perfecto como en ese momento?

Pero no, no soñaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos y vio la habitación, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Las paredes tenían cuadritos de los pequeños angelitos cuando eran apenas unos bebés, así como otras en donde aparecían con su adorable papá, su Dr. Torpe. Abrió las sábanas y vio que llevaba una de sus camisetas.

Sonrió.

Miró a su lado, emocionada por verlo junto a ella, pero el lugar estaba vacío. Solo quedaba la cama removida, lo que significaba que él se había quedado a dormir a su lado.

Su estómago comenzó a doler de forma deliciosa debido a la ilusión que había generado la noche anterior y esos besos maravillosos que habían compartido. Aún podía sentir el ardor en su piel, como si siguieran ahí.

—Ay, Edward. —Suspiró, echándose hacia atrás con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Lo que sentía no se asemejaba a nada. ¿Cómo era que había pasado tan rápido?

Pero ¿dónde estaba él?

Se bajó de la cama mientras miraba la decoración, sofisticada, cálida y dulce, tal como él. Fue inevitable sentirse como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a ese lugar.

—¿Edward? —lo llamó, parándose bajo el umbral.

Sintió música desde abajo, por lo que descendió las escaleras con lentitud mientras percibía el aroma inconfundible de lo que parecía ser huevos y algo más. Cuando llegó a la cocina, notó que seguía sonando la música y se metió dentro. Al instante lo vio, dándole la espalda mientras se movía al ritmo de la melodía y revolvía los huevos con entusiasmo.

Sonrió otra vez.

Fue hasta él y lo abrazó, juntando sus labios a esos músculos amplios y fuertes. Edward dio un brinco y la buscó, dándose la vuelta.

—Hola —saludó ella, poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

Edward iba a responder pero enseguida sintió que dos pares de ojos los contemplaban de manera atenta. Bella giró la cabeza y vio a los dos angelitos, Ava y Noah, sosteniendo sus biberones a medio beber mientras estaban sentados en sus sillitas especiales; habían quedado perplejos al ver a su Reina Bella ahí, de pie junto a su papá.

—Oh —fue lo único que pudo decir Isabella, mirando a Edward con el labio inferior entre sus dientes.

—¡Deina Bella! —exclamaron, corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla.

Ella hizo una expresión de sorpresa pero enseguida sonrió, recibiendo sus abrazos, mientras Edward miraba cómo sus pequeños parecían tan contentos por ver a la mujer de la cual él no podía dejar de pensar desde que la conoció.

Isabella Swan era su amor a primera vista y la mujer correcta que el destino le había regalado para toda la vida.

—No recordaba que había dos pequeñitos muy traviesos por aquí —dijo, siendo muy sincera.

Los dos la seguían abrazando mientras cerraban sus ojitos. Por Dios, la añoraban tanto. Bella arqueaba las cejas frente a la ternura que le provocaban, tocándoles sus cabellos y oliendo sus aromas a bebé.

—¡Estás aquí! —decía Noah, sosteniéndose de ella.

—¿_Pod _qué? ¿Viniste a _ved_ a papi? —le siguió Ava.

Edward y Bella se miraron, sin saber cómo explicarles que, bueno, ellos se habían besado anoche y que el romance estaba surgiendo de tal forma que no podían dejar de tocarse.

Papá carraspeó y tomó a sus hijos entre sus brazos mientras les hacía cosquillas.

—No le hagan tantas preguntas y dejémosla tomar desayuno, ¿qué dicen? —Edward los puso a cada uno en sus sillas.

—¿Vas a _tomad_ desayuno con _nosotos_? —preguntó Noah.

Bella estaba como en un mundo nuevo, mirando a sus angelitos tan felices de verla, así como a su papá, dispuesto a agasajarla. Cuando notó cómo su Dr. Torpe sonreía, viendo cómo ellos también estaban dispuestos a hacerlo, vislumbró lo que siempre soñó tener: una familia.

Aquello le hizo dar un vuelco en su corazón.

—¡_Tedminamos _de_ comed_! —gritaron al unísono—. _Quedemos ayudadte_, papi.

—¿Quieren venir conmigo a darle el desayuno a Bella? —les preguntó, tomándolos otra vez y dejándolos en el suelo.

—¡Sí!

—Pues vengan conmigo.

Los pequeños ayudaron a su papá mientras Bella los miraba desde su silla, impresionada ante cómo latía su corazón. Tantos años soñando con esa familia, tanto tiempo llorando porque sabía que jamás iba a tener una como la que había disfrutado de pequeña, viendo la forma en la que sus deseos iban esfumándose ante esas pérdidas… Todo eso parecía desaparecer al ver a Ava y a Noah junto a su papá, quien estaba entusiasta por hacerle sentir cómoda mientras le hacía algo delicioso para comer. ¿Qué tan triste debió haber pasado todos estos años para asombrarse tanto de que un hombre le estuviera abriendo el corazón de esta forma y con sus pequeños, que eran tan bondadosos como él?

—Espero que te guste el huevo y la panceta, Bella —dijo Edward, llamando su atención.

Pestañeó y sonrió, permaneciendo con su mirada brillante.

—Todo lo que me hagas estará bien y me encantará —susurró en respuesta.

—¿Solo te refieres a la comida o a…? —Apretó los labios cuando se dio cuenta de su comentario pícaro y sorpresivo—. Digo… no es que… Yo… —Botó el aire, sintiéndose un tonto nuevamente.

Bella se puso a carcajear mientras pataleaba, demasiado contenta con la forma de ser de su doctor. Cuánto le encantaba.

Caminó hacia él mientras lo veía sonrojado y puso su mano en la espalda baja, aprovechando de mirarlo a los ojos.

—No solo la comida, Dr. Cullen, no solo la comida.

Los dos acabaron sonriéndose, dándole una imagen a Ava y Noah que ellos no esperaban disfrutar: ver a su papá completamente enamorado de quien consideraban un hada que había llegado a hacerlos felices… más de lo que ya eran.

.

—Me ha encantado —les hizo saber, tocándole la mejilla a Ava mientras terminaba de disfrutar el último bocado.

Edward no dejaba de mirarla, estaba paralizado ante el brillo de su Ojitos Marrones, que parecía demasiado hermosa en la mañana. Cuánto quería verla despertar algún día, en especial si era entre sus brazos.

—A papi le gusta _cocinad_ —contó Noah, sentado en los brazos de él.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué cosas tan maravillosas hace papá? —preguntó Bella, sosteniendo a Ava, quien estaba muy pegada a su pecho.

Los niños comenzaron a contarle lo bien que cocinaba pero la verdad era que los dos adultos estaban paralizados ante la atracción. La tensión cómoda y deseosa podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

—¡Ha vuelto a cocinar, Sr. Cullen! ¡Pero qué mila…! —La niñera dejó de hablar cuando vio a la mujer. ¿Dónde la había visto antes? Oh… ¿Era la vendedora de disfraces?

Bella se sonrojó al ver a la mujer.

—Sí, he vuelto a cocinar —respondió Edward, para luego carraspear—. Maggie, te presento a Isabella Swan.

La niñera se acercó, sin haber olvidado que ella había sido la única mujer a la que Ava le había hablado después de ella, luego de mucho intentarlo. En cuanto la vio supo que había algo especial en su mirada, sin contar con que la pequeña había confiado inmediatamente en ella.

—Bella, te presento a Maggie.

—¡La niñera! —canturreó, dándole un abrazo apretado.

Isabella levantó las cejas y se rio ante su efusividad. Era como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—No puedo creer que haya vuelto a cocinar después de tanto tiempo —dijo la niñera luego del abrazo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Bella, mirándolo.

—Sí, hace mucho no lo hacía.

—Ya veo qué le hizo cambiar de opinión —susurró Maggie, contemplándolos con gusto—. Bien, ya se acaba la mañana y es hora de que los pequeños y yo hagamos la cama.

Isabella abrió los ojos de sopetón y miró el reloj en la pared de la cocina.

—¡Son las once de la mañana! ¡Mis padres deben estar preocupados! —exclamó.

—Te llevaré. —Edward tomó su mano, llamando nuevamente la atención de la niñera.

—No, no _quedo_ que _Deina_ Bella se vaya —lloriqueó Ava, queriendo ir con ella.

Noah se soltó de Maggie y se fue a las piernas de su reina, añorándola.

—Les prometo que nos volveremos a ver, ¿qué me dicen de la escuela el lunes? —quiso tranquilizarlos.

—Falta mucho.

—Si jugamos a pensarnos, eso no ocurrirá. Antes de dormir, ustedes pensarán en mí y yo me acordaré de ustedes, así nos mantendremos conectados, ¿hecho?

—¡Hecho!

Bella les limpió las lágrimas y les besó las mejillas. Cuando se giró a mirar a Edward, él la miraba de tal forma que sintió que su vientre se contrajo.

—Vamos.

Ella se rio.

—Vamos.

Cuando se marcharon a la habitación para que ella pudiera cambiarse, Maggie se quedó sonriendo mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura.

—Gracias a Dios —fue lo único que dijo.

.

Edward había aparcado frente a la casa de los Swan a eso de las once y treinta. Bella estaba de los nervios, sabiendo que sus padres iban a estar preocupados porque, bueno, su teléfono había pasado toda la noche apagado. Lo más seguro era que Rose había llegado a primera hora para irse con su hija y ella también debía estar muy preocupada.

—Lamento no haberte traído a tu casa de noche, pero me pareció mejor idea llevarte a la mía —le dijo el doctor.

—Oh no, hiciste lo correcto, si me traías anoche habrías acabado con una bala, eso seguro.

Edward pestañeó.

—Bien, tengo que irme. Gracias por traerme y, por supuesto, por ese delicioso desayuno.

Ella abrió la puerta, miró hacia su casa de reojo y tomó a su Dr. Torpe de la quijada, dándole un beso apasionado de despedida. Él quedó atontado cuando Bella se bajó y se apoyó en la puerta, mirándolo con ternura.

¿Podía ser más adorable y más guapo?

—Oiga, Dr. Torpe —exclamó, llamando su atención—. Revise en su bolsillo. —Le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta para entrar a casa.

Edward metió la mano en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y en uno de ellos encontró un pequeño papel. Lo desdobló al instante.

"_Te has ganado mi número, Dr. Torpe._

_Espero tu llamada de vuelta._

_Besos,_

_Bella_"

Él sonreía mientras miraba su teléfono. Sí, lo había conseguido, ¡al fin! Suspiró, maravillado.

Bella entró a la casa y dio un grito de emoción.

Primero, lo había besado. Por Dios, si ni siquiera podía quitarse su sabor de la boca. Era fascinante, quería más, ¡mucho más! Segundo, lo había tocado, y no dejaba de desear más. Tercero, había dormido abrazada a él, ¿podía creerlo? ¡Había dormido con su doctor!

Estaba tan ilusionada, tanto que podría volar sin temor.

Charlie bailaba al ritmo de la entrenadora Jennifer mientras sudaba como puerco. "_Uno, dos, tres, pasito atrás, uno, dos, tres, pasito atrás_", decía la mujer, moviendo sus caderas. El policía la imitaba mientras usaba su traje de deporte y su cintita en la cabeza.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido. Alzó la mirada, inquieto.

Bella miraba a través del umbral del arco de pared, calculando la velocidad que debía emplear para cruzar sin que su padre se diera cuenta. Cuando lo intentó, Charlie, el sabueso, la notó enseguida.

—¿Estas son horas de llegar, jovencita? —le preguntó él, pausando el video.

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su padre.

—Se me pasó un poco la hora, eso es todo…

—Es casi mediodía, Isabella Swan, ¿de verdad se te pasó un poco la hora?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me hagas esas muecas, Bella, soy tu padre.

—¡Solo me quedé en casa de…!

—¿De ese médico tan guapo? —preguntó su madre, saliendo de la cocina con la bandeja de bocadillos horneados.

Bella abrió los ojos como dos platos y miró a su padre, que parecía que sus orbes se saldrían de sus cuencas.

—¡¿Con quién?! —gritó.

—Mamá —la regañó entre dientes.

De pronto, Kelly salió de la cocina también, ayudando a Renée con sus quehaceres.

—Lo siento, miré por la ventana cuando ese guapetón vino a buscarte.

—¿Y tú? ¿Rose no ha venido aquí? —le preguntó a Kelly con una sonrisa, algo intrigada. Ella nunca dejaba a su hija más de un rato.

Ella negó y se fue a la ventana para poner el resto de bocadillos a enfriar.

—Mami aún no llega, ¿estaba contigo?

Oh no.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose qué había pasado con su amiga. Ella ya debía haber llegado. Se sintió muy mala amiga. Ni siquiera sabía si había llegado sana y salva a donde sea que haya ido.

—Sí, sí. De todos modos voy a llamarla, ¿bueno?

Iba a irse a su habitación pero Charlie no iba a contentarse con sus desviaciones.

—¡Isabella! ¡¿Quién es ese médico?! —exclamó Charlie.

—¡Ahora no, papá!

Bella entró a su habitación, respirando hondo. Tarde o temprano, Charlie iba a enterarse. Ay, pobre de Edward, de seguro iba a buscar la forma de ponerlo incómodo. Siempre era así. ¿Él querría conocer a sus padres? ¿Estaba interesado hasta ese punto? Era inevitable sentir toda esa ansiedad cuando se trataba de ilusionar a su pobre corazón.

De pronto, recibió un mensaje a su móvil. Lo tomó con rapidez y se dio cuenta que era un número que no tenía registrado.

"_Estoy saltando en un pie._

_Al fin tengo su número._

_Dígame que no es falso porque enloqueceré si es así._

_Edward_".

Ella se puso a reír en cuanto terminó de leerlo. Enseguida lo registró como "_Dr. Torpe_" y tecleó una respuesta.

"_El número al que usted ha escrito es equivocado._

_No, bromeo._

_Claro que le he dado el número correcto, es lo mínimo que usted merece al dejarme dormir en su cama, en especial si parte de ello consiste en cobijarse en su pecho._

_He dormido tan bien, me encantaría repetirlo._

_Bella_".

Ella suspiró y se lanzó a la cama, poniéndose el teléfono en el pecho.

A los segundos recibió otro:

"_por poco me provoca un infarto. Ya estoy mejor. Me complace saber que ha dormido tan bien, y descuide, estoy disponible para ser su cobijo cada vez que lo necesite. Le envío un beso, Srta. Swan_".

Bella arqueó las cejas y siguió suspirando, demasiado encantada con la forma de elevarla por los cielos, porque claro que quería más, lo supo desde que lo vio por primera vez.

Edward no dejaba de mirar la pantalla, esperando una respuesta. Cuando llegó, su corazón se puso a latir con fuerza.

Ojitos Marrones:

"_beso recibido y disfrutado como nunca, Dr. Cullen. Creo que ya extraño sus torpezas. Mucho._"

Se puso a sonreír, porque sí, ya lo estaba extrañando, tanto como él a ella.

—Mira cómo sonríe —le susurraba Esme a Maggie.

—Le dio fuerte —respondió la otra.

Carlisle comía sus huevos mientras elevaba una ceja, contemplando a su hijo con orgullo.

De pronto, el aludido se sintió observado, y cuando alzó la cabeza, todos fingieron que atrapaban moscas.

—¿Quiere algo para beber? —le preguntó la ama de llaves a Edward, llamando su atención.

—No, gracias, venía por Emmett debido a algunas cosas del hospital, pero veo que no llegó. —Se miró el reloj, contrariado.

A decir verdad, no sabía de él desde anoche. ¿Y si le había sucedido algo? Edward se quedó pensando mientras veía cómo sus hijos jugaban en la sala más pequeña.

—¿Y? —le preguntó su madre, llamando su atención.

Miró, sin entender. Ahora todos estaban pendientes de él.

—¿Pasó algo con esa chica? ¡Bella!

Sus hijos escucharon el nombre y alzaron su cabeza.

—Qué no pasó —susurró Maggie, dejando caer el comentario.

Esme se llevó una mano a la boca y su papá escupió el café.

—Maldición —gruñó.

—¡Já! Te lo dije. Me debes cien dólares.

Carlisle bufó y sacó su billetera de su bolsillo.

—¿Apostaron conmigo? —inquirió Edward, ofendido—. ¡¿Con su hijo?!

—Cien si te ponías pícaro con esa linda chica —respondió Esme.

—Cien si no te atrevías —añadió Carlisle.

—Insólito —gruñó.

—Pero gané —canturreó Esme—. Ahora dime, ¿qué cosas hicieron?

—¡Madre!

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Solo fue un beso… y… eso…

Esme suspiró.

—Ay, por Dios, ¿por qué saliste tan anticuado?

—Salí a papá.

—No, a mí no me digas eso, tu mamá y yo nos acostamos en la primera cita.

—Por Dios —soltó Edward, levantándose del sofá.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Carlisle.

.

Bella se veía radiante con su ropa de lluvia. ¿Había algo más lindo que una luz en medio del oscuro paisaje del bosque de Forks? Edward creyó que eso no ocurriría, porque ella era un ser dispuesto a hechizarlo cada vez que se la encontraba.

—Hola —saludó ella, mirándolo de manera dulce.

—Hola —saludó él, tomándole la mano para besársela con cariño—. ¿Nos subimos?

—Claro, tengo una hora antes de tener que ayudar a papá a prepararse esos asquerosos batidos para bajar de peso.

—Sí que está motivado por no tener un nuevo infarto.

—Con tal de no volver al hospital, haría cualquier cosa.

Edward y Bella habían acordado encontrarse para ir a casa de Emmett. Como ella no había tenido noticias de Rose y él de su hermano, prefirieron ir, aprovechando que tenían la llave de emergencia. De hecho, estaban bastante asustados; seguían sin noticias de ellos, pudo haberles pasado cualquier cosa y ya pasaba de las tres de la tarde.

El menor de los Cullen vivía en un apartado y lujoso sitio para solteros. Era moderno y adecuado para alguien a quien le gustaba la comodidad. Cuando ellos caminaron por el barrio y se encontraron con la casa y el coche aparcado afuera, pudieron respirar mejor. Al menos él había llegado hasta aquí. Edward tocó el timbre tres veces, pero no abrieron, por lo que usó la llave y entraron. Bella le siguió los pasos mientras se guiaban por el sonido de algo en la habitación de arriba. Cuando llegaron al pasillo superior, vieron la ropa esparcida por todos lados, y en el instante en que abrieron la puerta, se encontraron a Emmett y a Rose revolcándose entre las sábanas, completamente desnudos.

—¡Rose! —llamó Bella, sacándoles un grito agudo a ambos.

Rosalie se incorporó con la sábana pegada a los senos y Emmett tenía besos esparcidos por todo el cuerpo.

—Emmett —dijo Edward.

Los dos pestañearon y se ruborizaron.

—¡Estaba preocupada por ti, pequeña idiota! —Bella se tapó la cara, sin poder creerlo.

—¿No pueden contestar el maldito teléfono? —preguntó Edward, dándose la vuelta para que ella pudiera vestirse rápidamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Rose, intentando ponerse el vestido.

—¡Las tres de la tarde!

—¡Ay no, qué mala madre soy! ¡Kelly! —gimió, poniéndose los tacones.

—¡Vas a explicarme esto! —dijo Bella.

—¡Tengo que irme! —la evadió.

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? Pues bueno, había una sola certeza: unos ya habían mordido el polvo.

Cuando Rose se fue, roja como un tomate, y Emmett se quedó mirándola con todos esos besos esparcidos por su cara, no hizo nada más que levantarse para enfrentar a su hermano mayor. En el momento en el que se salió de los edredones, les mostró su humanidad sin vergüenza.

—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó Bella, volviendo a ponerse la mano para no mirar.

—Descuida, el tamaño es de familia —respondió Emmett, moviéndole las cejas de manera pícara.

—Ya vete de aquí. —Edward lo tomó desde los hombros y le dio una patada hacia el baño.

Cuando quedaron a solas, Bella y Edward se largaron a reír, sin poder creer lo que habían visto.

.

—¿Quién es? —siguió preguntando Charlie.

—No te lo diré.

—Hijita.

—No lo conseguirás.

—¡Quiero saberlo!

Bella lo ignoró mientras preparaba sus cosas para irse a la tienda y, bueno, pensar qué hacer con ese lugar.

Cuando llegó a Portland y específicamente a la tienda de disfraces, vio a Alice rebajando algunos precios y poniéndolos en la vitrina, como si eso fuese a atraer a más clientes. Aquello le dolió mucho, porque ni eso fue suficiente, nunca lo fue. En cuanto entró, su amiga se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que ya no había otra manera.

A Bella se le apretó la garganta y estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar de impotencia.

Ella apenas pudo poner su bolso encima de la encimera cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Bella se giró y vio a sus dos pequeños yendo hacia su encuentro, utilizando esos disfraces que ella les había regalado.

—Pequeños, están aquí —exclamó, agachándose para abrazarlos—. ¿Vinieron con su niñera?

—No, vinieron conmigo —respondió Edward, sacándole un respingo de intensa alegría.

Bella se levantó y lo vio caminando hacia ella, utilizando un disfraz de rey.

Casi se le salió el corazón.

—Lo que más querían era verte —señaló él, yendo hacia su Ojitos Marrones—. No sabe cuánto lo esperaban.

Alice miraba al visitante, asombrada. ¿Quién era ese rey? Su amiga tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas coloradas.

—¿Y usted?

Edward sonrió.

—Más que nunca. Por eso, he venido a invitarla a un lugar magnífico, ¿quiere venir con nosotros?

Bella tragó, queriendo gritarle una única respuesta.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué me dicen del comienzo de este romance entre Dr. Torpe y Ojitos Marrones? Los dos están teniendo sentimientos y emociones que no habían sentido antes, ¿es amor a primera vista lo que sintieron? La historia de Edward es triste, pero él ha aprendido a llevar ese dolor como un recuerdo sin que repercuta en su manera de amar, solo que las mujeres que había conocido no habían demostrado ni generado lo que Bella sí. Ella siente confianza y ternura con su doctor, ¿será que pronto le dirá de su enfermedad? ¿Él la juzgará o se reirá como Jacob? ¿Y qué me dicen de Emmett y Rose? Esos dos la tenían bien guardada, y créanme que habrá mucho más de ese tira y afloja. Y qué decir de los niños, que han recibido a Bella de una manera muy linda, dejándola entrar en su espacio más íntimo, ¡la adoran! ¿Adónde creen que llevará el Rey Edward a su Reina Bella con los principitos de compañía? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Vanina Iliana, Valevalverde57, DanitLuna, Isabelfromnowon, ariyasy, angryc, Jenni98isa, Pili, CazaDragones, Elmi, Say's, twilightter, Brenda Cullenn, , Jocelyn, Selenne88, carlita16, Iza, Flor Santana, NarMaVeg, Tata XOXO, rjnavajas, SeguidoradeChile, krisr0405, almacullenmasen, Abigail, Mela Masen, , alejandra1987, Mss. Brightside, AnabellaCS, florcitacullen1, freedom2604, Yoliki, Lizdayanna, cavendano13, Ceci Machin, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, patymdn, catableu, Cinti77, calia19, Rero96, Liz Vidal, .10, Diana, damaris14, saraipineda44, Srita Cullen brandon, miop, Pam Malfoy Black, Liliana Macias, santa, marieisahale, Robaddict18, Maria Ds, Jeli, Pancardo, Tina Lightwood, Tereyasha, terewee, tulgarita, Nelly McCarthy, JMMA, Reva4, camilitha cullen, debynoe12, indii93, Kathy A. Cruz, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Alizce, Leah de Call, Carla C, Gabriela A, Vero.G, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Twilightsecretlove, LOQUIBELL, Roxy de roca, Beastyle, Soly, claudiahernandez, Andrea Gabriela, Diana2GT, LuAnka, VeroPB97, Olga Javier Hdez, bbluelilas, Jade HSos, Deathxrevenge, Ella Rose McCarty, Belli swan dwyer, LIcetSalvatore, bealnum, jupy, lauritacullenswan, FlorVillu, Gis Cullen, Ilucena928, seelie lune, KeyAl, beakis, sool21, Francisca Moreno, MariePrewettMellark, liduvina, CeCiegarcia, Bella-Nympha, kaja0507, Anghye Taisho, AndreaSL, Mayraargo25, AndieA, Alimrobsten, monik, Rose hernandez, YessyVL13, Gabi, Vaneaguilar, Esal, ELIZABETH, Techu, , Fernanda21, Angelus285, Duniis, hanna1441, lunadragneel15, Valeeecu, Mar91, .585, Josi, Shikara65, joabruno, Lore, Elejandra Solis, Kika, Pancha, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Amy Lee Figueroa, keith86, Sony Bells, , Maydi94, Cecy Dilo, Ronnie86, E-Chan Cullen, Adriu, NadiaGarcia, Cary, Aidee Bells, PameHart, Alexandra Nash, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Gibel, isbella cullen's swan, Tecupi y Guest. Espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dan es infinitamente inmenso para mí, lo aprecio mucho y me entusiasma de una manera que no tienen idea_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado a su cuenta, y si no tienen, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Tengan en consideración que últimamente los adelantos que se envían a la cuenta de fanfiction no están llegando como notificación a su correo, por lo que deben ingresar a su cuenta y ver directamente en los mensajes_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder a las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	10. Capítulo 9: Una promesa de felicidad

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: We Had Today – Rachel Portman **

**.**

**Capítulo 10:**

**Una promesa de felicidad**

—¡Sí! —respondió enseguida—. Sí quiero.

Edward le besó la mano y la contempló con sus ojos verdes, perdiéndose en esos marrones que tanto le gustaban.

—Aunque debes hacer algo antes —le aclaró—. ¿Qué es, niños?

Los dos se pusieron a reír y se taparon la boca, sabiendo qué.

—¡_Vestidte_ de _Deina_! —exclamaron al unísono.

—¿Que yo qué? —Se puso las manos en el pecho.

Alice se acercó, asombrada con la escena que estaba viendo. Parecía ver a su amiga conectada a un hombre con dos pequeños que la adoraban de una manera muy linda. ¿Cuándo había conocido a ese trío tan especial para ella? Bella lo miraba de una manera de la cual nunca había sido testigo, y la conocía hace muchos años, incluso antes de que conociera a James y a Jacob. Algo tenía él de especial, porque Bella nunca había brillado de tal manera frente a un hombre.

—Hola —saludó ella de manera encantadora—. Soy Alice, amiga de Bella.

Le tendió la mano y Edward la apretó.

—Hola, soy Edward Cullen.

—¡Ah! —exclamó—. ¿Es él el hombre que no paraba de llamarte y tú lo único que querías era que dejara de hacerlo? —le preguntó a Bella, mirándola.

Edward levantó las cejas y luego contempló a su Ojitos Marrones, a punto de echarse a llorar.

—No digas eso, ¡es mentira! —le aclaró Bella, tomándole la mano con suavidad—. Mi amiga es un poco rara.

Alice se largó a reír.

—Lo siento, me gusta poner incómoda a la gente. ¿Son novios? Porque si es así te daré con la caja fuerte en la cabeza. —Miró mal a su amiga—. ¡No me habías contado nada!

Ellos se miraron, sabiendo que aún no le ponían nombre a lo que había nacido tan espontáneamente.

—En realidad, quiero conquistarla un poco más antes de pedirle que sea mi novia —afirmó Edward.

Bella se sonrojó con suavidad y él le acarició la mejilla.

—Bien, bien, ya me estaba dando cuenta que estabas rarita, era obvio que se trataba de un hombre. Cuídala, ¿eh? —Le picoteó el pecho al hombre que ella apenas y conocía—. Y ustedes, pequeños, cuídenla también. Ahora, ¿crees que dejaré que te vayas sin ir de reina?

.

Bella se sentía rara usando el vestido que Alice le había propuesto usar. No acostumbraba a llevar algo tan elaborado sobre su cuerpo. Aunque, a decir verdad, había sido fácil dar con uno, si había tantos disfraces que nunca habían sido vendidos.

Cuando salió del probador, sintiéndose un tanto insegura e inquieta, se encontró con Edward y los pequeños, quienes de inmediato sonrieron. Y es que no era para menos, si ella se veía adorable con el vestido marfil, el que tenía pequeños destellos. Alice hasta le había puesto una coronita.

—Te ves…

—¿Rara?

—Iba a decir hermosa.

Ella arqueó las cejas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Bien, váyanse ya, es buena hora para que se dediquen al romance y lleven a esos retoños a dar un paseo. Yo puedo encargarme de todo.

Cuando se despidieron de Alice, Edward dejó ir a los pequeños primero y luego dejó que siguieran adelante mientras sus ojos los vieran, tomó la mano de Bella y la acercó, no derrochando tiempo ni espacio entre los dos, quería tocarla y sentirla cerca sin importar nada.

—Te extrañé a pesar de que ha pasado poco desde que nos vimos por última vez —le confió.

—También te extrañé. Creo que ha sido poco tiempo, pero se ha sentido mucho.

Ellos se contemplaron, mientras Ava y Noah esperaban, la primera chupándose el dedo.

—Papi, _Deina_ Bella, ¿adónde iremos?

Edward sonrió y fue hacia adelante para tomarlos de la mano a cada uno.

—A un lugar fascinante, ¿les parece si seguimos hacia adelante?

Todos asintieron, incluida Bella.

Trotaron de forma animada hacia donde el Rey Edward les indicaba. No parecía ir a ningún lado especial, hasta que llegaron a la feria medieval de Portland, la que estaba frente a la zona costal. Estaba llena de niños y familias, lo que le daba un aspecto muy alegre. Había juegos, puestos de comida y los favoritos de los niños: disfraces.

—¡Es perfecto! —afirmó Bella, contagiándose de la inmensa alegría.

—Pensé que te gustaría, ya que los niños te consideran una reina y tú… para mí ya lo eres —le susurró Edward, poniendo su mano en su cintura.

Bella suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras lo abrazaba.

—Gracias. Habría sido un mal día, pero llegaste tú con tus hijos a mejorarlo todo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por nada. Descuida. Vamos adelante.

Tomó su mano para que no le hiciera caso y tiró de él para que fueran adelante. Pero Edward no iba a olvidarlo tan fácil.

—¡Vamos a _jugad_! —Noah brincaba, apuntando al lugar con su dedito pequeño.

—Claro que sí, amor. —Edward corrió hacia él y lo tomó entre sus brazos, sentándolo en sus hombros.

Bella vio a Ava, que fue tras ella y se abrazó a sus piernas. Sentía que conectaban mejor que nadie.

—¿Qué quieres hacer primero? —le preguntó, agachándose para estar a su altura.

—_Quiedo estad_ contigo —La abrazó.

Bella arqueó las cejas de ternura y la recibió, tomándola en sus brazos.

—Pues vamos allá.

Miró hacia el frente y vio a Edward y a Noah esperándolas.

Cuando se adentraron a la multitud, fueron directamente a la zona de juegos infantiles. Ahí Edward fue a comprar helados para todos, y cuando le iba a entregar el suyo a Bella, ella se encontraba con la mano izquierda ocupada con Ava, lo que le generó un gran dilema ansioso.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el doctor, preocupado.

—Es que… No puedo tomarlo.

—¿Por qué? Puedes usar la otra mano —le recordó con dulzura, sin reírse de ella y de cuán ridículo podía sonar su imposibilidad.

Ella se quedó congelada en su sitio, no queriendo que siguiera viendo lo que tanto la mortificaba, mientras se debatía ante la ansiedad de romper con sus rutinas y esquemas.

—¿Sabes qué? Da igual —la tranquilizó—. Ava tomará la mano derecha y dejaremos que Reina Bella coma su helado con la izquierda. ¡Asunto solucionado!

Bella se sentía tan en paz con sus palabras, porque no la juzgaba a pesar de no saber qué le pasaba. Lo que ella no sabía era que Edward comenzaba a sospechar, pero no iba a buscar que se lo contara hasta que se sintiera cómoda y sintiera que era momento de hacerlo.

—Es de naranja, como me pediste —le señaló él—. Busqué en los tres puestos hasta que los encontré.

—Es increíble cuánto haces para complacerme —susurró, mirándolo a los ojos.

Edward sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—Tus ojos brillan cuando eso ocurre, lo que más me gusta de ti.

—¡Y mira! Tiene arañitas de goma —canturreó.

—Estaba inseguro, todo aquí es con temática de terror y fantasía.

—¡Amo el terror!

Edward se rio.

—Sí que eres especial. No sabía eso.

—De hecho, adoro Halloween.

—Me gusta todo de ti, en especial esa rareza.

Bella se sonrojó.

—Te sorprenderás cuánto amo esta festividad.

—Y tú te sorprenderás cuánto puedo alentarte a que sigas amándola.

Suspiró, sintiéndose afortunada de que él haya llegado a su vida.

Los pequeños siguieron comiéndose sus helados mientras caminaban con cada uno de la mano.

—Papi, _quiedo_ _id_ ahí —apuntaron a los carritos sobre agua, uno que daba un viaje por un túnel.

—¿Te animas, preciosa? —le susurró Edward al oído.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos! ¿Quién va conmigo?

—¡Yo! —La tomaron de la mano y ella fue corriendo hacia adelante con ellos, uno en cada mano.

Edward se rio y los siguió. Cuando pagó los boletos y se pusieron a esperar que llegara el carril para ir a la aventura, ella le buscó, deseando besar sus labios ante la intensa alegría. Al momento de separarse, vieron que los pequeños Ava y Noah los contemplaban con los ojos muy brillantes.

—¿Subirán los cuatro? —preguntó el encargado.

—Sí —respondieron Bella y Edward a la vez.

El carrito era una carabela muy bonita en la que los cuatro cabían perfectamente. El encargado los aseguró y les dijo que salían en un minuto.

—Cuiden a sus hijos, por favor —finalizó.

Ava y Noah se giraron hacia Bella, mirándola con atención, como si pensaran en lo que iban a decir.

—¿Vas a _sed nuesta_ mami? —inquirió Noah, siempre tan curioso.

Bella no supo qué decir y miró a Edward, esperando que no se incomodara ante la idea de que ella buscara romper con la imagen de Charlotte. Sin embargo, Edward sabía que eso nunca iba a suceder, pero de que, si las cosas seguían funcionando hacia adelante, no había ningún pecado en darles el amor que su esposa fallecida alguna vez quiso compartir. A Charlotte le habría encantado su Ojitos Marrones y el que ella los cuidara de la manera en la que lo hacía.

—No pregunten esas cosas —susurró Edward, sonriéndoles—. Miremos el paisaje.

Los pequeños estaban en medio de los dos, bien sujetos. La carabela fue hacia adelante, flotando en el agua, pasando por los diferentes escenarios que contaban una linda historia de amor entre un rey y una reina.

—Como papi y tú —le dijo Ava, poniendo su carita junto al pecho de Bella.

Edward se rio y le acarició la mejilla a su hija mientras Noah se agarraba del cuello de su papá y miraba todo a su alrededor.

—Tú _edes_ la _Deina_ y él el _Dey_ —siguió diciendo—. Papi, ¿la _quiedes_?

Ellos siguieron mirándose, completamente conscientes de cómo eran sus sentimientos, aquellos que no habían podido decirse hasta el momento.

—Sí, es mi reina y pronto haré de su vida un cuento de hadas —le prometió Edward, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Bella y cobijándolas a ambas en su pecho. Noah se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se acercó a su hermanita para unirse a un calor inmenso entre los cuatro.

Bella nunca iba a olvidar aquellas palabras. "_Convertir su vida en un cuento de hadas_". Porque, oh Dios, se estaba enamorando perdidamente de él.

.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la que parecía la familia de reyes y sus príncipes, pero ¿qué importaba? Eran felices.

—¡_Quiedo_ _id_ ahí! —exclamó Noah, apuntando hacia donde estaban los jueguitos para infantes.

Edward suspiró y los tomó a cada uno, dejándolos en los columpios. Mientras él empujaba de uno, Bella lo hacía del otro, escuchándolos reír.

—No sabía que esa tienda existía en Portland, es muy linda —afirmó Edward, llamando su atención.

Bella sonrió, pero no con la seguridad que le caracterizaba.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿De verdad crees que es linda?

Él se extrañó.

—Claro que sí, parece fantasiosa, atrayente y…

—Es que nadie va —respondió, interrumpiendo—. No he vendido nada en estos meses, los últimos compradores que tuve fueron unos padres a los que el niño se les había orinado y no tuvieron otra opción que llevar algo de lo que vendía.

Edward notó lo mucho que aquello le complicaba, no le gustaba darse cuenta que se ponía triste por algo que le importaba tanto.

—Ojalá pudiera llevar el negocio a la cúspide, pero a nadie le importa entrar, solo a tus hijos. —Se rio, pero luego suspiró.

Para el doctor era inconcebible que su Ojitos Marrones sufriera. ¿Cómo nadie iba a ese lugar? Si era tan divino. ¿Cómo podía ayudarla? ¿Qué podía hacer para esa sonrisa brotara de genuina felicidad?

Tenía que encontrar la manera.

—La verdad, pronto pienso vender el lugar —afirmó—, lo que me entristece mucho.

Edward tragó al ver el dolor en sus ojos.

—Fue un regalo de mi abuela y le prometí que la sacaría adelante, pero no puedo, yo… creo que no puedo seguir luchando con ella.

—P-pero… ¡en dos semanas es Halloween! Deberían comprar.

Ella negó.

—Hay muchas tiendas que se dedican a eso, más modernas, más… bonitas. Yo solo vendo lo clásico y todo hecho a mano.

—¿Tú lo hacías?

Asintió.

—Me pasé varios días creando trajecitos, pero no se venden.

Sí, definitivamente él tenía que hacer algo para que Bella se sintiera feliz con su tienda, ¡no podía venderla! Tenía un valor sentimental tan inmenso, ¿cómo permitírselo? Iba a sufrir mucho más cuando eso ocurriera y no tuviera ningún vínculo con su abuela.

—Papi, tengo _hambe_ —exclamó Ava, mirándolo con sus ojitos grandes.

—Pues dime qué quieres de comer, _Princesa de mi Corazón_. —Papá la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a darle giros, mientras Bella los miraba reírse.

Su corazón aumentó de tamaño ahí mismo, todo ello por el profundo amor que estaba gestándose en su interior.

De pronto, sintió unas manitas en sus piernas: era Noah.

—¿Tu _quiedes_ a mi papi? —le preguntó.

Ella sonrió.

—Mucho.

—¿Y a _nosotos_?

Se rio.

—También. Muchísimo.

Él estiró sus brazos y Bella lo tomó, sintiendo cómo poco a poco esa familia la hacía parte de ellos como si siempre hubiera pertenecido ahí.

Fueron los cuatro a un restaurante muy bonito, que quedaba justo al lado de la feria. Todos se giraban a contemplarlos debido a su aspecto poco común. Cuando se sentaron y el mesero anotó lo que querían, no tardó en traer el café para Edward, el té para Bella y los juguitos para los pequeños. A los segundos, el Dr. Cullen se fue al baño, dejando a Ojitos Marrones con los angelitos, que estaban muy sedientos.

—¿Papi y tú se van a _casad_? Abuelita dice que _edes_ muy bonita —señaló Noah.

—No sé si tu papi y yo lleguemos a eso —respondió, no queriendo hacerse ilusiones. Ambos habían tenido finales bastante trágicos con ellos.

—Sí, abuelita dice que _eres_ muy, muy bonita —le siguió Ava, poniéndose las mejillas debajo de su rostro.

—¿Y creen que papi crea que soy bonita también? —Se rio.

—Papi siempre _mida_ tu foto en el _celulad_ —le confió la nena.

—¿En serio? —Su voz salió dulce, como si no pudiera creer cuán tierno era.

Los dos asintieron.

—No le gusta que lo _midemos_ _podque_ dice que _padece_ un tonto y que así _estademos_ cuando nos _enamodemos_.

¿Enamorarse?

Se llevó una mano al pecho, sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto.

Justo en ese momento, Edward venía caminando y se sentó a un lado de Bella, pasando su mano por la cintura de Bella. Ella lo quedó mirando, sintiendo un profundo impulso por rodearle el cuello y abrazarlo.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —le preguntó él.

—Solo… —Suspiró—. Me gusta hacerlo. Eres tan adorable, Dr. Torpe.

—Y tú muy hermosa, mi Reina Bella.

Ella lo besó, sin darse cuenta de que los pequeños seguían mirando la escena y siendo testigos, por primera vez, de cómo su padre suspiraba de amor y mucha felicidad.

.

La respiración de Ava y Noah le chocaba en la cara. Se sentía tan bien. Eran tan adorables que, aunque ellos estaban profundamente dormidos, seguían con sus cabecitas en su regazo y cuello, abrazándola. Bella le quitó los anteojos al pequeño, quien ya los tenía torcidos, y finalmente le dio caricias furtivas por la nariz como si se tratara de un bebé. Luego miró a Ava, que había corrido junto a ella durante toda la tarde, negándose a ir con su papá, lo único que había hecho había sido acompañarla a cualquier lado que ella fuera. Puso sus labios sobre sus cabellos y parte de su frente, y ahí se quedó, oliéndola.

Bella nunca pensó que tenía tanto en su corazón hasta que ellos llegaron a su vida.

Ella no se daba cuenta de que su Dr. Torpe la había estado mirando durante cerca de cinco minutos mientras sostenía los algodones de azúcar que había ido a comprar. Ver a Ojitos Marrones con sus hijos mientras dormían con tanta tranquilidad luego de haber hecho explotar sus combustibles, no hacia más que hacerle sonreír. Si Ava y Noah la querían tanto era porque sabían que era la mujer correcta.

—Oh, ya se quedaron dormidos —dijo Edward, llamando su atención.

Bella elevó su mirada hacia él, sonrojándose de tan solo contemplarlo. Verlo vestido de rey era un sueño hecho realidad.

—Estaban cansados luego de tanto correr —respondió ella.

Dr. Torpe le ofreció el algodón de azúcar e iba a tomarlo, pero él fue alejándolo de ella hasta que estuvieron cerca el uno del otro, para poder robarle un apasionado beso que hizo despertar a los más pequeños. Tanto Ava como Noah vieron cómo su papá se devoraba a su Reina Bella, muy entusiasta. Para sus inocentes cerebros no hubo más explicación que _amor_, aunque los dos no sabían qué era aquello en su totalidad.

—¿Se _quieden_? —preguntaron al unísono.

Los dos dieron un brinco y se separaron, recordándose que estaban con ellos.

—¿Por qué mejor no comen algodón de azúcar con nosotros? —Su padre los esquivó.

—¿Iban a _haced_ bebés? —insistió Noah.

Bella carcajeó, pero se tapó la boca, mientras Edward se rascaba la cabeza, sin saber qué responder. Finalmente, les metió un poco de algodón en sus bocas para que se callaran.

Los angelitos se fueron caminando hacia adelante, ya cansados y queriendo ir a casa. Edward tomó a Bella de la mano y se la acercó a los labios mientras se miraban, siguiendo los pasos de los pequeños. Ella no dejaba de sentir las mejillas rojas, mientras que él no paraba de mirarla, disfrutando de su reina, quien llevaba su vestido con elegancia y mucha hermosura. Se moría de ganas de darle otro beso, y lo hizo, sacándole suspiros.

Cuando llegaron al coche, Bella ayudó a Edward a poner a los pequeños en sus sillitas. En cuanto terminó con Ava, esta la abrazó, explotando en otra oleada de intenso amor, tan sincera y espontánea como ninguna. Al separarse, lo primero que hizo fue apretarse las mejillas con suavidad y quedarse mirando, dejando escapar esa ternura que solía almacenar en su corazón, aquella emoción que llevó consigo sin poder disfrutar y que pensó que nunca iba a compartir con ningún pequeño. Esa emoción maternal que afloraba en su pecho le asustaba, porque pasó tanto tiempo estando sola, añorando ser mamá, que ahora, sentirlo con ellos, como si de alguna forma quisiera amarlos como una madre, le provocaba un miedo incalificable, porque no quería que todas estas ilusiones tan hermosas se fueran a la basura, no después de lo que habían pasado hoy.

Finalmente, Ava se puso el pulgar en la boca, chupando para poder quedarse dormida otra vez, mientras Noah ya estaba envuelto en un pacífico sueño. Al separarse para ir con Edward, notó que él volvía a mirarla.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó, sin querer preguntarle por qué sus ojos se habían puesto tan emocionados.

Bella asintió.

En el momento en que aparcó frente a la casa de Bella, ella se sintió algo triste porque sabía que iba a extrañarlo a él y a los niños durante el tiempo que estuvieran separados. Había disfrutado tanto el día de hoy, que lo que más quería era estar con ellos desde ahora en adelante.

—¿Puedo salir del coche sin que tu padre quiera darme un balazo? —preguntó él, notando cómo ella no quería marcharse.

Bella se rio y asintió.

—Mis padres no toleran estar en casa los domingos. Puedes salir.

Edward le dio la vuelta al coche y le ofreció su mano. Ojitos Marrones la tomó y él aprovechó de usar su osadía para tomarla de la cintura y pegarla a la carrocería, tomándola de la barbilla para pegar su frente con la suya.

—Cada día que paso contigo se convierte en uno de mis favoritos —susurró, rozando sus labios con los de ella.

Se miraron, compenetrados en las emociones.

—Gracias por la invitación, hiciste que todo fuera magnífico.

—Todo mejorará en esa tienda, ya lo verás.

Bella suspiró.

—Eso espero.

Edward no tardó en besarla de manera apasionada, haciéndole cerrar los ojos ante la manera en la que le hacía notar su deseo, pero también su cariño y sus ganas de mejorar su mundo. Bella pasó las manos por su pecho y luego por su cuello, situación que el Dr. Cullen aprovechó para ir bajando las yemas de sus dedos, tomándole suavemente la espalda baja y luego el trasero. Se necesitaban y no podían aguantarlo por mucho tiempo.

El jefe de policía, Charlie Swan, manejaba en paz hacia su casa, ya llegando al barrio. Su esposa le reventaba una espinilla mientras canturreaba. Habría sido un panorama fantástico… ¡de no ser porque ese hombre le tocaba las nalgas a su hijita!

—Santo cielo —espetó, acelerando.

Por Dios, su hijita adorada se estaba devorando a ese tipo. ¡Carajo! Y él parecía muy contento con la forma en la que ella se rozaba con su cuerpo.

Bella comenzó a jadear, queriendo más. Hace tanto que no sentía algo tan vivo como lo que Edward le provocaba, que ya no se reconocía. Las manos de su Dr. Torpe encajaban tan bien con la piel de su trasero, lo que más quería era que siguiera tocando, esta vez sin ropa, solo juntos y nada más…

Carraspearon, sacándoles un gemido de la impresión.

—Así que esto hacías hoy, Bella —dijo Charlie, con una mano en su arma.

Edward supo que era hombre muerto.

Bella giró la cabeza y se encontró con su papá, que parecía un cerdito con bigote amenazante. Renée tenía las manos juntas contra el pecho, como si ver a su hija emocionada por cómo ese doctor la tocaba fuera un mensaje celestial de intensa alegría.

—Papá. —Su voz sonaba como una súplica, esperando que no hiciera un escándalo frente al hombre que quería y menos con los pequeños.

—Nada de papá. Dime quién es este o sacaré mi arma, ¡soy policía y…! Espera un momento. —Entrecerró sus ojos, mirándole atentamente mientras Edward sonreía de forma nerviosa y sentía la gota de sudor cayéndole por la nuca—. Tú eres el médico que me tuvo días en el hospital, ¡sí tú!

—Sr. Swan, yo solo estaba…

—¡Toqueteando a mi bebé! —lo interrumpió.

Parecía que su bigote se estaba erizando.

—Ya no soy un bebé, papá, tengo veinticinco.

—¡No, no, no! Eres mi bebita. ¡Y tú, doctorcito, no solo te quedaste tranquilo manteniéndome cautivo en esa habitación en donde me torturaron sin piedad! ¡También toqueteas a mi hijita!

Edward cada vez se apegaba más a su coche, levantando las manos en son de paz.

—Ay, por Dios, Charlie, ¡recuerda cómo me tocabas tú en nuestras citas! —le recordó Renée, relajada.

—Meh, eran otros tiempos. —Se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado como un niño pequeño—. A ver tú, doctorcito…

—Se llama Edward, papá —le interrumpió Bella.

—Y es muy guapo —canturreó la mamá.

—Bueno, bueno. Tú, doctorcito Edward, dime, ¿ya le propusiste noviazgo? —espetó, levantando una ceja.

—Eh… yo no…

—¡Ajá! —gritó con los ojos muy grandes—. ¿Lo ves, cariño? No le ha pedido que sea su novia, ¡y la anda tocando! ¡Yo sabía!

—Ya, cállate, gordinflón, que tú tenías las manos más largas. —Renée lo tomó de una oreja y lo arrastró hacia la casa.

Bella no se aguantaba la vergüenza.

Sin embargo, Charlie Swan comenzó a divisar que había dos pequeñitos durmiendo plácidamente en el coche de Edward, lo que llamó mucho su atención. Tocó a su esposa para que mirara y luego los dos fueron testigos de aquellos angelitos que tenían su chupete en sus boquitas.

La expresión del jefe de policía cambió por completo.

—¿Y ellos? —inquirió.

—Son mis hijos, Sr. Swan.

—¿Tus hijos? —Parecía muy sorprendido, al igual que Renée.

Se acercó más al vidrio, enterneciéndose con ellos.

—Mira qué lindos son —le dijo a su esposa, arqueando las cejas ante cuán adorables le parecía.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, carraspeó, haciéndose el duro nuevamente.

—Bien, me voy a casa.

—Antes te llevo yo. —Renée lo arrastró definitivamente a su hogar, dejando a Edward y a Bella a solas.

—Ay, lo siento tanto, papá es…

—Como cualquier papá de una mujercita consentida y hermosa como tú.

—¿No te ha molestado?

Él se rio y la tocó con más cuidado; estaba seguro que estaba fisgoneando en la ventana.

—Claro que no, es tu padre, es parte de ti.

Suspiró.

—Prometo que te conocerá y todo será mejor.

Él le acarició el rostro con cuidado y luego le regó besos suaves por su rostro.

—Y si así no fuera, no importa, es contigo con quien quiero estar.

—Te quiero —le dijo ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta que eso no se lo habían dicho nunca, se sonrojó mucho más.

—¿Qué me dijiste? —preguntó él, muy emocionado.

—Lo siento, simplemente… se me escapó.

Edward rio.

—Yo también te quiero, mi linda Reina.

Ella acabó derritiéndose entre sus brazos, pues jamás había escuchado esas palabras de forma tan sincera, no desde que sus padres se lo decían.

Volvieron a besarse, inquietos entre los brazos del otro. Se adoraban sin saber cuánto, solo sentían, explotando en latidos, respiraciones, roces y más sensaciones de las que nunca jamás habían sentido antes. Estaban en su propio cuento de hadas.

Cuando Bella se despidió y subió hacia el porche para irse, se quedó un buen rato suspirando, completamente hechizada por Edward Cullen y sus pequeños. Qué día tan lindo habían tenido.

Al abrir, vio cómo su padre miraba con la nariz metida entre la cortina y el marco de la ventana, moviendo los ojos de un lado hacia el otro. En cuanto ella carraspeó, Charlie dio un brinco y se hizo el desentendido, silbando con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Miraba si venía el cartero.

—Papá, es domingo.

—¡Ya, está bien! Quería ver si seguía tocándote.

Bella bufó y se cruzó de brazos, molesta con la actitud de su papá. Él hizo un chasquido con la lengua y fue hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

—No me culpes, _Corazoncito_, eres mi bebita. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Desde que pasó eso con el esperpento de Jacob, no quiero que nadie más vuelva a hacerte daño.

Su hija suspiró y lo contempló a los ojos.

—Papi, si supieras lo maravilloso que es Edward, no se parece en nada a Jacob, ¡nada! No volvería a cometer el mismo error.

—Pero…

—Además, ¡eso es lo que hacen las personas que se atraen! Se tocan y se rozan…

—¡No quiero ni imaginarte!

—Papá, ya no soy virgen, no desde los veinte.

Él se tapó las orejas y comenzó a cantar mientras se alejaba.

—¡Bien! Te daré la oportunidad de conocer a ese doctorcito…

—Se llama Edward.

—Bueno, Edward. ¡Será una oportunidad! Dile que venga a cenar el próximo fin de semana.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Papá, eso es fantástico!

—Seré implacable como un oso.

—Atrévete y ya verás —exclamó Renée desde la cocina.

—Como un gatito —se corrigió—. Halloween es terrible.

Bella se rio y le dio un beso, para luego irse a su habitación para quitarse el vestido.

Charlie y Renée se acercaron mientras veían el feliz rastro de su hija, con una nueva luz que no pensaron verle jamás.

—¿Qué crees? —le preguntó Renée.

—No pensé que ese tal Edward era padre de dos.

—Un gran trabajo.

—¿Será soltero?

—Lo más probable.

Se miraron.

—Era muy adorables, a que sí —señaló Charlie, hombre que siempre se imaginó con nietos, jugando sin parar, malcriándolos y haciéndolos muy felices, situación que dejó a un lado con todo el dolor de su corazón, pero que había tenido que enfrentar cuando Bella les recalcó que nunca iba a poder tener bebés.

.

Edward miraba la fotografía de Bella una y otra vez, como si sus ojos fueran magnéticos a aquel retrato que tenía de contacto. Sonreía y eso, francamente, lo enamoraba como los locos.

Sabía que tenía que pedirle que fuera su novia antes de decirle a ciencia cierta la magnitud de sus sentimientos, y aunque sabía que para Bella ni siquiera era necesario, él era un hombre anticuado y estaba orgulloso de eso. Bueno, hasta cierto punto, porque vaya que se moría por seguir tocando a su Ojitos Marrones; ya se derretía por ella.

Primero tenía que convencer a Charlie que él quería a su hija y que no solo se trataba de deseo (aunque vaya que eso estaba al tope). Pero ¿cómo? _Si tan solo dejaras de pensar con el miembro cada vez que la besas_, pensó. Ay, pero si era tan difícil, su cuerpecito siempre se pegaba tanto a él que era difícil no querer meter las manos debajo de su suéter solo para sentir la suavidad de esa inmaculada piel. Llevaba varias noches imaginándose cómo tocarla, cómo sería su respiración mientras conectaban sus cuerpos y cómo le gemiría con desesperación al llegar a aquella cúspide que…

—Dr. Cullen —exclamó la secretaria.

Edward dio un salto, golpeando su pierna con el escritorio y derramando todo el café en él.

—Oh, descuide, yo limpiaré —le comentó la mujer, yendo hacia él.

—Qué torpeza. Lo siento. ¿Qué quería?

—La junta con la directiva, Sr. Cullen.

Oh, vaya, lo había olvidado.

—¿Cuándo?

La secretaria no lo reconocía. Parecía un adolescente enamorado.

—Ahora.

Volvió a dar un salto, derramando más. Se puso los anteojos con prisa y tomó su bata blanca para correr hacia allá.

—Gracias por ayudarme —dijo antes de irse.

La secretaria suspiró y se puso una mano en la cadera.

—Me pregunto quién será la mujer —susurró para luego negar y ponerse a limpiar.

Edward llegó tarde, lo que era inusual. Su padre estaba a la cabeza de la mesa y Emmett a un lado, junto a todos los demás representantes del hospital, desde enfermeras jefes a terapeutas especializados.

Como siempre, la reunión se trató de temas banales respecto a la administración del lugar, por lo que Edward se puso a hacer dibujos, distrayéndose.

—A propósito, ¿ya tenemos lista la celebración de Halloween de este año? —preguntó una de las enfermeras—. Saben cuánto les gusta a los niños y a los adultos, en especial cuando llevan mucho tiempo hospitalizados.

—Aún no tenemos preparados los disfraces —mencionó un médico.

Edward levantó la mirada y pidió la atención de todos, gestando la idea en su cabeza.

—¿Edward? —preguntó su padre, a la espera de que dijera algo.

—Yo sé dónde podemos tener los mejores disfraces del estado.

Todos alzaron la ceja, expectantes.

—Les prometo que será maravilloso. Pueden llevar a sus hijos también, ¡a todos! Háganlo por la magia de Halloween. De hecho, les dejaré la dirección directamente.

Estaba decidido. Iba a enviarlos a todos a comprar allá.

.

Bella había dejado a Halloween en el suelo, mirando algo que le resultaba difícil de creer. Alice salió del aparador luego de terminar de firmar algunas cosas y de que un hombre calvo se llevara tres cajas inmensas hacia un camión.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó finalmente, inquieta.

—No vas a creerlo, pero ese hombre se llevó cientos de disfraces de diferentes edades.

—¿Qué?

—¡Y los pagó! ¿Te das cuenta de eso? ¡Muchas compras a la vez! ¡Al fin!

Bella se llevó una mano al pecho, sin poder creerlo.

Sintieron el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

—¿Hola? Buenas tardes —saludó una mujer, entrando con sus hijos—. Me dijeron que aquí hay muchos disfraces, ¿tienen de tortuga?

Oh, ¡una posible compradora!

—¡Claro! —dijo Alice al ver que Bella estaba paralizada—. Vamos a ver a la sección de niños. ¿Qué edad tiene?

Luego de esa mujer llegó una familia más. El hombre tenía una bata de médico colgada en su bolso, lo que llamó su atención. Y después le siguieron otras personas, algunas vestidas con ropa de hospital, otros con ropa normal. Bella comenzó a vender y a vender, una y otra vez, la máquina registradora sonaba sin parar y ya estaba repleta de dinero. ¿De dónde había salido tanta gente?

—Tienen disfraces muy hermosos, lo comentaré en la escuela para que todos vengan aquí.

—Todo es hecho a mano con mucho cariño —respondió Bella.

—No tengo la menor duda. Que tenga buena tarde.

Bella se despidió mientras guardaba el billete de cincuenta dólares, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas producto de la emoción. Era como si una estrella fugaz haya dado resultado luego de tanto suplicarle al cielo. ¡Habían vendido muchísimo en un solo día! ¡Era algo que nunca había sucedido!

Se encontraba tan feliz.

Pero todo tuvo sentido cuando vio a Edward parado en el umbral con sus anteojos y su bata sobre el cuerpo, sonriéndole, como diciéndole "_mira lo que hice por ti_". Ella dejó todo a un lado y corrió hacia él, llorando de alegría. Él la apretó contra su cuerpo y escondió su rostro en su hombro, acariciando su espalda.

—Tú…

—Sí. Me prometí que iba a sacarte una sonrisa.

Oh por Dios, estaba a punto de sollozar. No podía creerlo, Edward, su Dr. Torpe, había traído a toda esta gente para que comprase en su tienda, solo por hacerla feliz.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué tal la feria y el momento de ellos cuatro? Ha sido divino, los pequeños comienzan a verlos de una manera muy tierna y ellos están cada vez más enamorados. Edward hizo una promesa y sí, ha hecho feliz a Bella a como diera lugar. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido el capítulo! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Vanina Iliana, Valevalverde57, MaleCullen, lauritacullenswan, ariyasy, Belli swan dwyer, andreamar00, Pam Malfoy Black, AniluBelikov, Pili, cary, tulgarita, DanitLuna, Diana, Say's, Elmi, Kamile PattzCullen, Maca Ugarte Diaz, rjnavajas, cavendano13, claribelcabrera585, nataliastewart, ELIZABETH, Tata XOXO, Brenda Cullenn, Liz Vidal, Vaneaguilar, alejandra1987, VeroG, Tereyasha Mooz, SeguidoradeChile, sool21, Rose Hernndez, keith86, NarMaVeg, debynoe12, calia19, Ilucena928, Valeeecu, krisr0405, Yoliki, Jenni98isa, catableu, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Flor Santana, Robaddict18, Jocelyn, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, bellaliz, Abigail, Lsstte, carlita16, damaris14, AndreaSL, marieisahale, Pancardo, rosycanul10, BellaWoods13, selenne88, cindycb20320, Rero96, Emilse Mtz, jupy, JMMA, Jeli, Nelly McCarthy, patymdn, LicetSalvatore, Reva4, Isabelfromnowon, miop, Adriu, kathlenayala, Mayraargo25, Iza, LuAnka, freedom2604, Ceci Machin, claudiahernandez, Noriitha, Mar91, FlorVillu, camilitha cullen, katyta94, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Srita Cullen brandon, AnabellaCS, joabruno, Diana2GT, Gladys Nilda, Gis Cullen, Gabi, catalinaacarreno, twilightter, Esal, Cinti77, beakis, DannyVasquezP, LaPekee Cullen, Twilightsecretlove, seelie lune, Alimrobsten, Mela Masen, PauStraccie, santa, Jade HSos, ackane171, Aidee Bells, angryc, Tina Lightwood, Olga Javier Hdez, valentinadelafuente, lunadragneel15, liduvina, CeCiegarcia, Sony Bells, YessyVL13, Josi, Ronnie86, Tecupi, Liliana Macias, Roxy de roca, Duniis, Amy Lee Figueroa, Smedina, Fernanda21, LizMaratzza, Lore, kaja0507, PameHart, florcitacullen1, AndieA, sheep0294, lucha015, almacullenmasen, Maydi94, isbella cullens swan, Salve-el-atun, caresgar26, terewee, Teresita Mooz y Guest. Espero verlas a todas nuevamente por aquí, su gracias significa mucho para mí_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas y feliz navidad_**

**_Baisers!_**


	11. Capítulo 10: La boca del Dr Torpe

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Sun – Sleeping At Last**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**.**

**Capítulo 10:**

**La boca del Dr. Torpe**

"_(…) Nuestro universo estaba cubierto de luz_

_(…) Nuestro universo, el cual era estéril_

_Ahora está lleno de vida_

_Nos podemos enamorar cada vez que abrimos nuestros ojos…_"

No dejaba de llorar, como si su pecho se estuviera llenando de tantas alegrías que no sabía cómo acostumbrarse a ellas. Se sentía tan afortunada de tenerlo.

—Oye, no quería hacerte llorar —le susurró Edward.

Bella sonrió mientras seguía pasando su rostro por su pecho.

—Claro que no querías, tú jamás querrías que yo llorara… pero esta vez estoy llorando de alegría. Me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo y no te imaginas cómo —exclamó, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

Edward sonrió y buscó sus labios para besarla.

—Lo haría mil veces si pudiera, no hay nada más increíble que ver este brillo en tus ojitos —le confesó, rozando su nariz con la suya.

Bella lo abrazó una vez más y apretó los párpados, sintiendo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. ¿Cuánto tiempo perdió con un hombre que jamás habría hecho ni lo más mínimo por ella? Él buscaba su felicidad y no había ningún otro incentivo.

—¡Mira todo lo que he vendido! Ya no queda prácticamente nada.

Edward estaba tan emocionado de verla brincar de alegría, era perfecto. Si ella pudiera ser testigo de esos hermosos ojitos se enamoraría tanto como ya lo estaba él.

—¿Qué es lo que queda? —inquirió, haciéndose el inocente.

Bella le tomó la mano y lo invitó hacia adelante para que entrara a la tienda, lo que para ella era como invitarlo a su propio corazón. Además de su profesión, ella lo que más adoraba era confeccionar trajecitos. A veces soñaba con hacerlo para sus hijos pero con los años aquello lo olvidó.

—Quedan un par de vestidos, creo que no les gusta mucho este color —dijo ella, chasqueando la lengua mientras tomaba algunos vestidos azules y uno que otro traje de tortuga u otro animal.

Edward los contó: eran cerca de quince. Nada mal.

—Genial. Me los llevo —exclamó.

—¡¿Qué?! —Bella parecía incrédula—. Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?

Edward negó, muy calmado.

—Los quiero todos.

—Edward, no. —Los apretó contra su cuerpo, no queriendo que él hiciera tanto por su tienda.

Él enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Le está negando la venta a un cliente, Srta. Swan?

—Es que… no puedo aceptarlo.

—Quiero los disfraces ahora. O recibirá un castigo de mi parte.

Bella se rio.

—No seas cabezota, perra, ¡véndele al príncipe azul y acepta el castigo de todas maneras! —le gritó Alice desde el otro lado, mientras hacía el total de ventas.

Edward le sonrió de manera coqueta y le acarició las mejillas.

—Si quieres el castigo como plus, puedo dártelo.

A Bella se le calentaron las mejillas al ver cuán osado se ponía con los días.

Le encantaba.

—Bien, Srta. Swan, deme todos esos trajes. En efectivo.

Ella se mordió un labio y se preparó para envolverlos mientras lo miraba sacar los dólares con total relajo.

.

Bella no podía creer que todo estaba vendido. Absolutamente todo.

Edward pasó su brazo por su cintura y la apegó a él. Le dio un beso en la mejilla con mucho cariño y ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Gracias por todo —susurró.

—Gracias a ti por existir, Ojitos.

Se rio.

—¿Ojitos?

—Oh, así me gusta llamarte en mi mente.

Bella suspiró.

—Me gusta.

—Tú me gustas. En realidad, te quiero como no tienes idea.

El corazón de ella seguía latiendo aprisa.

—Y yo te quiero a ti. Muchísimo.

—Ahora te llevaré a casa o se hará tarde y no quiero que te vayas sola con esta oscuridad —afirmó Edward.

Bella lo veía manejar y ella estaba acomodada en el asiento con la convicción de que se había encontrado con el mejor hombre del mundo. _Lo siento, papi_, pensó. Cada vez que contemplaba la manera en la que simplemente existía, su mundo completo parecía cambiar por uno mejor. Lo que había hecho por ella era algo que no iba a olvidar jamás.

—¿Qué harás con todos esos disfraces? —le preguntó, muy curiosa.

Él se rio.

—Se los daré a los pequeños de pediatría. A las enfermeras les encantará.

—Eres grandioso —susurró.

Para Edward, que Isabella, su hermosa Ojitos Marrones, le dijera algo como eso era… indescriptible.

—Ya llegamos a casa —añadió, sintiendo el vacío de tener que marcharse y decir adiós, al menos hasta hoy.

—Oh, no lo había notado.

—No quiero tener que separarme de ti, pero tu padre está mirando el coche desde el porche, con la escopeta entre las manos y no quiero morir.

Bella abrió los ojos de sopetón y se fijó si estaba bromeando, pero no, su padre efectivamente estaba ahí, resguardando la entrada de su casa con la escopeta entre los dedos. Lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse la mano en la frente, avergonzada de él.

—Este viejo celoso va a generarme una úlcera —susurró ella—. Vamos a saludar.

—¡¿Qué?! —gimió Edward.

—¡Vamos!

Bella tiró de él y se fue (obligado) a saludar a su futuro suegro. Cuando Charlie se dio cuenta que estaba en lo cierto y que su pequeña princesita estaba con el _doctorcito de manos largas_, cargó el arma con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Papá! —exclamó, abriéndole los ojos—. Hola.

El hombre dejó la escopeta a un lado y le dio un beso a su hija mientras miraba a _Manos Largas_ con cara de pocos amigos.

—Buenas noches, Sr. Swan.

—Hola, Doctorcito.

—Papá.

—Edward.

—La traje sana y salva, sé que le preocupaba por la hora, pero ha vendido como una profesional el día de hoy, ¿no es así, Ojitos? —le preguntó Edward, instándola a que comparta su felicidad.

—Sí, papá, fue maravilloso, Edward…

—Bella vendió un montón, han aparecido muchos compradores —interrumpió él.

El Dr. Cullen no quería que los demás supieran que le había echado una mano, para él era suficiente pasar desapercibido y que solo Bella fuera consciente de sus gestos. Bella se dio cuenta de eso y, aunque no estaba de acuerdo, simplemente acató.

—¿Es verdad, cariño?

Ella asintió, tan contenta que saltó en un pie.

Charlie la miró con ojos de amor, notando su extrema felicidad. Se preguntó si el hombre que la acompañaba tenía que ver en eso y, en un impulso del cual sabía que iba a arrepentirse muy pronto, abrió la boca para ofrecerle la invitación.

—Eh… Edward —llamó su atención—, quiero invitarte a cenar el viernes que viene.

Él se puso algo pálido ante la idea. ¿A cenar? ¿Estaba escuchando bien?

—Quita esa cara —bramó Charlie—, te espero, no llegues tarde, ¿eh?

Cuando ellos quedaron a solas, Bella se giró hacia el doctor. Se veía perplejo.

—¿De verdad me ha invitado? —inquirió.

—Solo quiere saber cómo eres. ¿Vendrás?

Suspiró, y aunque las amenazas implícitas del jefe de policía eran un asunto serio de enfrentar, iba a hacer todo lo posible por demostrarle que era un hombre digno de su hija, a quien adoraba sin pedir nada a cambio.

—Claro que sí. Saltaría en un pozo con cocodrilos si me lo pidieras.

Ella se rio y se abrazó a su cuello una vez más.

—Te quiero. Gracias por hacer de este uno de los mejores en mi vida.

—Y yo te quiero a ti —le respondió, dispuesto a darle un beso profundo y apasionado.

Sin embargo, cuando vio los ojos vigilantes del policía, justo en la ventana, esperando a que pasara algo para usar su arma, él prefirió darle un beso suave como despedida.

Era mejor evitarse problemas.

.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Ava, acercándose a la cama.

Se subió a gatas y lo abrazó desde atrás mientras él se acomodaba los gemelos de su traje.

Sí, sería una cena en casa con los padres de Bella, algo sencillo, pero prefería pecar de exagerado e ir lo más formal posible.

—A casa de Bella —le respondió con cariño.

Se dio la vuelta y la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Yo _quiedo_ _id_ —se quejó, haciendo un puchero.

Edward rio.

—Iremos algún día, ahora es momento de que vaya papá a solas.

—_Pedo_…

—Noah y tú se quedarán con Maggie, nos veremos a la noche.

—¿Cuándo _estademos_ con _Deina_ Bella?

—Ya la vieron en clase.

—_Pedo quiedo_ más.

Él le besó los cabellos y se fue con ella hacia la sala, desde donde Maggie intentaba lavarle la cara a Noah, que se había ensuciado comiendo.

—¿Ya se va? —preguntó la niñera.

—Sí. Espero no te den un dolor de cabeza esta noche.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada —respondió.

Edward se despidió de sus hijos y partió a casa de Bella, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Enfrentar al suegro debía ser uno de los sucesos más difíciles de su existencia.

Cuando llegó y se bajó del coche, tomó aire para tranquilizarse y demostrar que estaba con Bella porque la quería, y que además era un hombre adecuado para la adorada hija de los Swan. Tocó a la puerta y esperó a que abrieran, suplicando a Dios que le diera una mano.

.

Bella había terminado de hacer el postre cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre. Edward había llegado. Se miró en el espejo de la sala y se alisó el vestido, nerviosa.

—¡Ya llegó el Príncipe Azul! —canturreó su madre, contenta como ninguna.

Hasta se había maquillado, algo que no era tan frecuente.

Mientras, Charlie tenía alzada la ceja, dispuesto a analizar a profundidad al nuevo enamorado de su hijita.

Isabella fue a abrir y se encontró con su guapo Dr. Torpe, a punto de desmayarse por los nervios. Cuando él vio a su Ojitos Marrones, lo primero que hizo fue mostrarle las flores que le había traído, todas hermosas como ella. Bella arqueó las cejas y se puso las manos en el pecho.

—Son preciosas —susurró ella, tocando los pétalos con cuidado—. Gracias.

Le hizo pasar y, con mucha valentía, se acercó para besarlo, añorando luego de días, esos labios tan sedosos y llenos. Edward cerró los ojos, relajándose gracias a su pequeño tesoro: Isabella Swan.

Escucharon que alguien carraspeaba. Era Charlie.

—Buenas tardes —exclamó el hombre, mirándolos con la ceja enarcada.

Se separaron de manera abrupta y Edward le sonrió con el labial de Bella por toda la cara.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Swan —saludó el cobrizo, enseñándole su mano.

La hija miraba a Edward y le hacía gestos, esperando que él se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba y se limpiara, pero no entendía.

—¡Oh! Llegó nuestro adorado doctor —canturreó Renée, abrazándolo de manera efusiva—. ¡Qué alegría tenerte aquí! ¡Y le trajiste flores! Qué adorable.

Charlie seguía mirando cómo los labios de su hija estaban esparcidos por su cara. Iba a acabar con gastritis por su culpa.

—Traje vino. Es de excelente categoría —añadió el doctor—. Espero que les guste.

—Claro que sí —afirmó la mujer—. Pasemos a la mesa, ¡ya debe estar listo! Bella hizo una comida maravillosa.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Edward, mirándola.

Ella se sonrojó y asintió.

—Oh, cariño —susurró, muy feliz por su gesto.

Bella le tomó la mano y se acercó a él.

—No puedo creer que hayas cocinado para recibirme, no debiste.

—Quería hacerlo, es una muestra de bienvenida a mi vida… y porque te quiero muchísimo.

Edward se sintió enternecido y le besó la frente con cariño. Renée y Charlie miraron, la primera suspirando de amor y el segundo queriendo luchar con la alegría que le generaba ver la felicidad de su propia hija.

Pasaron a la mesa y Charlie cooperó llevando los acompañamientos para la cena. Antes de sentarse, le entregó un pañuelo a Edward mientras mantenía el rostro de tres metros. Él lo miró sin entender y Charlie acabó entregándole una segunda cosa: un espejo. Cuando Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba bañado con el labial de Bella, se limpió rápidamente.

El Sr. Swan se sentó a la cabeza, mirando a Edward con la ceja alzada. Era momento de hacer la prueba de fuego.

Cuando el invitado se iba a sentar, sintió algo negro caminando entre sus pies, lo que le hizo dar un salto.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Es _Halloween_, mi gato —le contó Bella.

—¿Un… gato?

Ella pestañeó.

—Me dan… miedo los gatos… negros.

Charlie se rio a carcajadas mientras se tomaba la barriga y palmoteaba la mesa.

—¿Miedo? ¿A los gatos negros? Bobo —dijo él en voz baja.

—¡Un ratón! —exclamó Renée.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?! —gritó Charlie, agudizando su voz.

Estaba a punto de subirse a la mesa.

—Caíste, tonto —le susurró su esposa.

Él se aclaró la garganta y se sentó en la mesa mientras el invitado intentaba calmar la carcajada.

Edward le ofreció vino al jefe de policía, Charlie Swan, pero este se mantuvo recto desde su posición, mirándolo de forma altiva.

—Me dijiste que no podía tomar alcohol —sostuvo.

—El vino es ideal para controlar el sistema cardiovascular, Sr. Swan —le respondió Edward, nervioso.

—¿Qué es eso de sistema… _cardionosecuánto_? Háblame en mi idioma, no en chino —ordenó.

—Papá, no seas desagradable con Edward, él solo quiere demostrar que se preocupa por ti —lo regañó Bella, quien venía con la charola con el pavo que había preparado con tanto esmero.

Edward se levantó y le ayudó a servir los platos, aun cuando ella le insistió que era el invitado.

—Bueno, sírveme el vino —exclamó Charlie, alargando el brazo con la copa.

—Con educación —declaró Renée, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Por favor —añadió con los labios apretados.

—Con gusto, Sr. Swan —respondió Edward.

—Y cuéntame, ¿a qué te dedicas? ¿Eres médico a tiempo completo? —inquirió Renée, fascinada con el chico tan guapo que Bella había traído a casa.

—Sí, genero consultas clínicas unas cuantas horas al día y luego voy a la zona de hospitalizados a hacer mi guardia. He dejado de trabajar como antes por mis hijos y, bueno, porque estoy interesado en su hija. —Él le tomó la mano que descansaba sobre la mesa y luego se la besó con cuidado. Ambos se miraron, queriendo decirse tantas cosas, pero finalmente se sonrieron.

Charlie carraspeó mientras cortaba el pavo con la ceja alzada.

—¿Y ese trabajo de médico…?

—Soy internista y cardiólogo, Sr. Swan. No planeo volver a estudiar por el momento.

—Es un hombre muy inteligente —declaró Bella, poniéndose las manos debajo de la barbilla para contemplarlo mejor, enamorada.

—Y muy cariñoso —destacó Renée, notando cómo él seguía tocándole el rostro a su hija con tanta dedicación.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿y tienes algún delito que tenga que saber? —inquirió Charlie, apoyando los codos en la mesa mientras se comía un pedazo—. Porque… de todos modos te investigaré —añadió luego de tragar.

—¡Charlie!

—¡Papá!

—Nada que tenga que investigar, Sr. Swan, descuide, no manejo con alcohol, no me gustan las drogas ni tengo antecedentes de violencia —respondió Edward, manteniendo la calma.

—Bien, bien —susurró Charlie, sin convencerse—. Entonces ustedes van en serio.

—No lo sería si no hubiese venido aquí, dispuesto a comer con los padres de la chica que más quiero.

Bella pegó su cabeza al hombro de Edward y este le besó la sien, manteniendo el cariño. Sin embargo, la forma en la que el padre de ella lo miraba le estaba haciendo sudar. En cualquier momento él sacaría su arma.

—Quiero a Edward, papá, es un hombre bueno y muy adorable, si supieras todas las cosas que ha hecho por mí.

—Y las que planeo hacer a futuro —murmuró, mirándola, primero a su rostro y luego al collar, justo donde se veía su escote.

Charlie malinterpretó la mirada y apretó las manos en torno a los cubiertos, a punto de saltar de su silla como si tuviera un resorte en el culo.

—¿Tú siempre toqueteas a las mujeres en público? Porque lo del otro día…

—Papá —insistió Bella, mirándolo de mala manera.

—Descuide, Sr. Swan, yo no suelo ser así —respondió Edward de manera diplomática—. Perdí el control con Bella, algo natural, tiene un culo precioso…

Tragó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Mierda.

Todos lo estaban mirando, en especial Charlie, que estaba a punto de levantarse de la mesa.

Mierda. ¡Mierda!

¿Por qué había dicho eso? Ay, era tan torpe. A veces no controlaba lo que salía de su boca.

Bella se puso una mano a la altura de las cejas, porque sabía que esta había sido una real cagada.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó Charlie, tomando la escopeta que había ocultado debajo de la mesa.

Edward arqueó las cejas y sonrió a modo de disculpa, sabiendo que era momento de correr. _Uno… Dos…_

Sonó el timbre, distrayendo a todos. Y detrás de la puerta se sentían los llantos de dos pequeños consentidos. Renée fue a abrir mientras su esposo soltaba lentamente el arma, preocupado por quién podía ser.

—Oh, hola, señora, ¿estará el Sr. Cullen aquí? —preguntó una mujer.

Cuando Edward escuchó la voz de Maggie, se levantó rápidamente de la silla y corrió a por ella, preocupado, mientras Bella lo seguía, apresurada. Se encontraron con los enanos, que pedían por su papá a como diera lugar. La niñera ya sudaba.

—¡Papá! —gritaron los dos al unísono.

Él se agachó para recibirlos mientras Bella se acercaba.

—¡_Deina_ Bella! —añadieron.

—Lo que más pedían era venir con ustedes, tuve que correr hasta acá o de lo contrario iba a acabar llorando yo —le contó la niñera.

—Descuida, Maggie.

Edward suspiró, contento porque lo habían salvado de una muerte segura a manos de Charlie, pero algo enojado con la manera en la que se habían logrado salir con la suya. No era algo que frecuentaran hacer.

—Puedes irte, Maggie, yo me quedaré con ellos —afirmó el doctor.

Al cerrar la puerta, Ava y Noah miraron a Bella y la fueron a abrazar mientras Renée contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa en la cara, manteniendo la sorpresa de ver a tan adorables pequeñuelos.

—Lamento haber arruinado la cena —dijo Edward, contrariado con todo lo que había pasado.

—Descuida —afirmó Charlie—, vamos a comer a la mesa, donde caben cuatro, caben seis.

Charlie seguía con la yugular hinchada ante las palabras de Edward, pero el haber visto cómo él trataba a sus hijos y el que ellos existieran para darle tanto amor a su hija, no hizo más que ablandarlo y quererlos en la mesa.

Cuando estuvieron sentados, Ava y Noah miraban a Bella con las manos debajo de sus mejillas, como si estuvieran enamorados de la misma manera en la que lo estaba su papá. Los Swan miraban con otros ojos, ensoñadores como ningunos.

—¿Y cómo se llaman estos pequeños? ¿Eh? —preguntó Charlie, sonriendo por primera vez en el día.

—¡Yo soy Noah! ¡Y mi _hedmanita_ se llama Ava! —gritó el pequeñuelo, a quien le habían puesto almohadas en la silla para que pudiera quedar a buena altura de la comida.

Charlie volvió a sonreír.

—¿Y qué edad tienen? ¿Eh?

Los dos mostraron tres dedos de sus manitos. Charlie seguía sonriendo como un bobo.

—Buen vino, _Manos Largas_ —le dijo a Edward, quien intentaba pasar la incomodidad de sus palabras de hace un rato.

¿Le acababa de decir Manos Largas?

—Papá —regañó Bella.

Pero Charlie no tomaba en cuenta, porque estaba pendiente de cómo Ava y Noah parecían disfrutar enormemente del pavo.

.

Ava y Noah jugaban con una pelota que Renée le había regalado a Bella cuando ella tenía la misma edad. Ella los miraba con mucho cariño. Eran increíblemente adorables. Hace tantos años que no tenía a seres tan pequeñitos en casa, probablemente desde que su hija había crecido. Nunca le había hecho mención a Bella sobre eso, pues sabía cuán delicado era el asunto para ella y no quería hacerle daño. Pero de tan solo ver cómo esos dos adorables chiquitines gozaban de su propia inocencia, sentados en medio de la sala, su corazón se hinchaba inmensamente.

Charlie, el abuelo que nunca pudo serlo, estaba sentado con ellos al medio. Se había ganado la confianza de los dos a los segundos, y vaya que eso era difícil con esos dos de tres años.

—¿Te gusta _jugad_? —le preguntó Noah, que cada tanto se acomodaba los anteojos.

—¡Adoro la pelota! —respondió el jefe de policía—. Un día podemos ir al parque, ¿qué dicen?

Los dos asintieron con entusiasmo, mientras Renée observaba la imagen con viva esperanza. Charlie los estaba adorando sin darse cuenta.

Mientras aquello ocurría, Edward y Bella caminaban de la mano por el pasillo de la segunda planta. Ella había querido mostrarle las fotografías más íntimas, en especial aquellas en las que salía más mal.

—Yo digo que te ves hermosa —afirmó el doctor.

—Ay, por Dios, mira qué escuálida —insistió.

—Hermosa.

Ella rodó los ojos y él le buscó la cintura para apegarla a su cuerpo y la pared.

—Espero haber dado una buena impresión.

—No con ese comentario.

Los dos se rieron.

—A veces no sé cómo controlar mi boca.

Bella lo besó y cerró los ojos.

—Y así me encantas.

Ella se separó y Edward se quedó con los labios estirados, queriendo más.

—¿Quieres conocer mi habitación?

—Claro.

Volvieron a tomarse de la mano y se fueron juntos hacia la última puerta, ahí, donde Bella dormía. Cuando Edward vio sus aposentos, pudo apreciar el orden y la pulcritud de una mujercita vivaz, llena de colores, gustos y amor por lo suyo. Le pareció tan lindo, tan especial, como si conectara con ella.

—Me siento como una adolescente invitándote a entrar como si fuera algo prohibido —susurró ella, sentándose en la cama.

Edward se puso las manos en las caderas y contempló lo que parecía ser el lugar que la acompañó siendo adolescente.

—¿Ha sucedido antes?

Ella negó, haciéndole reír.

—Me gusta, es como estar en tu mundo.

Bella le palpó el lado de la cama y él se sentó, abrazándola.

—¿Lo he hecho muy mal hoy? —preguntó Edward.

Lo que menos quería era que su padre haya acabado odiándolo por ser un bocazas.

—No, has sido perfecto. Y gracias por el cumplido sobre mi trasero —lo molestó, haciéndole sonrojar.

—Es que…

—Ya calla, Dr. Torpe. —Lo tomó desde las solapas de su camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella, haciéndole caer contra su cuerpo.

—Bella —jadeó él, acomodándose sobre su menuda existencia.

No quería hacer algo que le hiciera sentir incómoda, pero si seguía atrayéndolo de esa manera, Edward no iba a poder resistirse.

—Te necesito —susurró ella, abrazándolo con sus piernas.

Él cerró los ojos y sintió cómo su cuerpo se amoldaba perfecto al suyo. Quería poder tocarla más, liberar la opresión del deseo que sentía por ella. Ver sus mejillas rojas y aquellos labios entreabiertos, pidiéndole a gritos, suplicándole que sus besos se transformaran en algo más, hizo que su organismo también reaccionara como bien sabía hacerlo desde que la conoció.

Charlie Swan supo que algo así iba a pasar al verlos subir a hurtadillas a su habitación. Ah, pero al viejo sabueso eso no se le pasaba por alto, no, no, no. Cuando vio, metiendo la cabeza poco a poco por el rabillo de la puerta, cómo su hija y ese Manos Largas estaban haciendo esas… cosas, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue tomar a _Halloween_ entre sus brazos y meterlo en la habitación, sintiendo la maldad en su sangre. El gato, viendo que Bella estaba entre los brazos de Edward, fue hasta allá maullando, pensando que estaba en peligro. En cuanto el doctor sintió el maullido, dio un salto mientras gritaba de susto.

"_Miau_", había dicho Halloween, mirándolo con sus inmensos ojos verdes.

—¡Mierda! ¡Casi me mata del susto! —gritó Edward, mirándolo como si él fuera una bomba.

Bella lo tomó entre sus brazos y en un segundo el pequeño felino comenzó a ronronear.

—Es solo un gato —le recordó ella, decepcionada de que el momento se hubiera cortado, hasta hizo un puchero.

Él se acercó, haciéndole frente a su gran temor, y le tomó las mejillas con cariño para darle un beso profundo.

—Te quiero. Gracias por hacer de mi día uno mejor —susurró él.

—Y yo te quiero a ti. Y de verdad, gracias por haber hecho todo eso con mi tienda, ha sido tan lindo que no dejo de pensarlo. Solo voy a tener que comprar una máquina, porque necesito confeccionar más disfraces para vender, gracias a ti he vendido todo.

Él se rio.

—Creí que tenías una para tus propósitos.

Ella negó.

—En realidad, hace tanto que no tenía que confeccionar, que olvidé mantenerla y se estropeó.

Charlie había escuchado eso sin querer.

¿Qué? ¿Edward había sido el causante de que Bella vendiera todo? Pero… ¿cómo?

Cuando sintió que ellos iban a salir de la habitación, él bajó rápidamente las escaleras, esperando que no lo encontraran con las manos en la masa. Sin embargo, no podía quitarse lo que había escuchado de la cabeza. ¿Edward de verdad había hecho eso solo para hacer feliz a su hija?

Allá abajo estaban los pequeños jugueteando con Renée, quien no dejaba de reír. Cuando pudo estar más cerca, dándose cuenta de cuánto cambiaba la casa con esos dos, su sonrisa se enanchó. Fue hasta su esposa y le besó la frente con cariño, uniéndose a las aventuras de Ava y Noah.

—¿No es magnífico? Edward es increíble, mira que adorables chiquitines tiene —le susurró Renée.

Charlie sonrió, sin olvidar el gesto que había tenido él para su hija.

—Sí —respondió, dándose cuenta de todo.

—Bien, amores, debemos irnos —anunció Edward.

—¡No! —dijeron el unísono.

Fueron a abrazar a Bella, quien les besó los cabellos con cariño. Para Charlie y Renée, aquello no pasó desapercibido.

—Deben hacerle caso a papá, ¿de acuerdo? Ya nos veremos otra vez.

Renée fue a despedirse de Edward, añorando que volviera. Era un buen hombre para su nena.

—Haz que vuelvan, ¿sí? Son tan adorables —afirmó ella, dándoles besitos de abuela.

Charlie también se acercó para despedirse, y para sorpresa de todos, los pequeños lo abrazaron con mucho amor.

—Los voy a extrañar, ¿eh? —afirmó el policía, panzón y bigotudo, pero lleno de amor—. Más te vale traerlos de nuevo —le dijo a Edward.

Bella los acompañó a la puerta y le dio un beso apasionado, sabiendo que iba a extrañarlo hasta que volviera a verlo, sin saber cuándo. Edward suspiró, necesitándola de tal manera que sabía que pronto iba a explotar. Por Dios, ¿cuándo dejaría de ser un púber cuando se trataba de ella?

—Te _quiedo_ —le dijo Ava, abrazándola, con su carita puesta en su pecho.

—Y yo a ti, mi pequeña —susurró, para luego dejarla en el suelo.

Y mientras aquello acontecía, una rubia mujer miraba lo que ocurría desde su coche.

Desde que había rastreado a Edward, luego de escuchar las palabras de James, acongojado porque la tonta de Isabella estaba con otro, uno llamado Dr. Cullen, se había decidido a ir tras él a como diera lugar.

—Con esa mugrosa —refunfuñó, apretando el móvil con fuerza.

_—Te dije que estaban juntos_ —afirmó James.

—Haré lo que sea por volver a tener a Edward, te lo afirmo —dijo Kate.

_—Y yo a Bella_ —añadió James desde el móvil.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. La cena con el Dr. Torpe por poco acaba con él achicharrado en manos de Charlie, pero fue salvado por los pequeños. ¿Lo ven? Hasta los abuelitos se han enamorado de ellos sin saber que pronto su vida cambiará gracias al mismo doctorcito que compartió la mesa con ellos. Y ni hablar de cuán feliz ven a su hija, aunque el policía está celoso y temeroso de que vuelvan a hacerle daño a su hija, sabe que Edward es capaz de hacer todas esas hermosas cosas por ella, como el haberle llevado clientes y haber comprado los disfraces restantes. ¿No es un amor de hombre? Con razón sus hijos también lo son. Ahora, sé que extrañan a Rose y a Emmett, pero tengan por seguro que en el próximo ellos tendrán unas escenas jocosísimas, en especial con ese amor y odio que ya no pueden ocultar. ¿Y qué me dicen de la aparición de Kate y de James? ¿Cómo es que se conocen? ¿Qué harán finalmente? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco sus comentarios, por asuntos de tiempo no puedo poner sus nombres ahora, pero durante la tarde los pondré, sé que les gusta leerse como parte del inmenso agradecimiento que tengo por sus palabras. Cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable, no saben cuán feliz me hacen_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Nos vemos la otra semana con otro capítulo, incluso puede ser antes, eso depende de ustedes_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	12. Capítulo 11: Pasión desatada

** Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES 18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran**

**.**

**Capítulo 11:**

**Pasión desatada**

"_(…) Cariño, te seguiré amando hasta que tengamos setenta_

_Cariño, mi corazón podría seguir enamorándose como si tuviera veintitrés_

_(…) Oh, yo me enamoro de ti todos los días_

_Y yo solo quiero decirte que estoy enamorado_

_Así que ahora, cariño, tómame en tus brazos_

_Dame un beso bajo el cielo lleno de estrellas_

_Pon tu cabeza en mi corazón latiente…_"

Bella despertó con un llamado de su madre.

Miró la hora con rapidez y se dio cuenta que solo eran apenas las ocho. ¿Qué sucedía?

—¡Bella! ¡Mira esto!

El grito le hizo dar un salto, pestañeando con dificultad debido al rápido despertar. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, algo asustada por la insistencia de su madre. Como no vio a nadie en la sala, fue hasta el pasillo, topándose con Charlie y Renée que no dudaron en darle un grito para asustarla. Bella se llevó una mano al pecho y se apoyó en la pared. Ambos estaban vestidos de vampiros, usando dientes plásticos y sangre falsa.

—¡Por Dios, casi muero! —exclamó ella, riéndose junto a sus padres.

—¡Damos inicio a la semana del terror! —gritó el jefe de policía, usando un tono de voz grave y fantasmal.

Bella dio un brinco de plena emoción, ¡amaba la semana de Halloween porque sus padres se encargaban de celebrarla desde el inicio! Siempre la agasajaban, ahora mucho más. Desde que era pequeña, acostumbraban a levantarla con disfraces divertidos y baratos que encontraban en las tiendas de segunda mano, siempre comiendo maravillas temáticas de la festividad, acomodándose frente a la chimenea para poder contar historias de terror que no asustaban a nadie o bien finalizar con una escapada por las noches para reírse por los barrios. Cuando se marchó de casa, aquello había dejado de suceder y Bella lo extrañaba tanto como extrañaba a sus padres, y ni hablar de ellos, que desde entonces pasaban deprimidos, intentando solventar el dolor del nido vacío.

—Debes comenzar a pensar en tu disfraz de este Halloween —le recordó Renée.

—Oh, pero yo puedo comprártelo como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Qué te parece un disfraz de osito como cuando tenías siete? —dijo Charlie.

—Papá. —Bella se rio—. Ya no tengo edad para vestir de osito.

—Deja que la nena crezca, recuerda que ya tiene un nuevo galán fascinante que le ha robado el corazón —aseguró Renée.

—Já. Manos Largas —exclamó Charlie.

—¡Papá! —espetó Bella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

.

Era lunes y lo que más quería era verla.

Edward tomó su móvil mientras preparaba la leche de sus hijos, mirando la hora para dejar a los pequeños a la guardería y así poder ver a Bella. Cuando notó que se trataba de un número que no tenía registrado, frunció el ceño y respondió.

—¿Hola?

Se hizo una pausa en medio de la comunicación.

—Hola —respondió el hombre en medio de un incómodo carraspeo.

Edward abrió los ojos de par en par. Era Charlie.

_Hice algo malo, de alguna u otra forma la seguí cagando y no me di cuenta_, pensaba, mientras contemplaba a Ava y a Noah esperando su leche del desayuno.

—Buenos días, Sr. Swan —saludó, usando un tono de voz formal.

—Buenos días —espetó él, como si hablara con un sospechoso.

—¿Quién es, papi? —preguntó Noah, poniéndose las manitas debajo de las regordetas mejillas.

—¿Estás ocupado?

—No, no, ¿qué ocurre, Sr. Swan? ¿Pasó algo con Bella? —inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

Él suspiró, como si tomara valor para decir lo que planeaba.

—Quiero que tú y yo le demos una sorpresa a Bella —contó—. ¿Puedo contar contigo y los pequeños?

Pestañeó, sin poder creerlo. ¿Qué sorpresa quería darle?

—Claro, mientras sea para darle una sorpresa a ella y hacerla feliz, entonces quiero hacerlo. —Miró a sus hijos, que seguían sujetándose las mejillas de ardilla, sin saber qué hacía su papá—. Y estoy seguro que ellos también querrán hacerlo.

—¿Qué cosa, papi? —inquirió Ava.

Cuando Charlie sintió la voz de los pequeñuelos, no hizo más que sonreír. Renée lo miraba desde las plantas que rociaba con agua, riéndose de manera cuidadosa para que no fuera a darse cuenta.

—Voy a pedirte algo —añadió Charlie—. Tienes que conseguirte un buen disfraz, ¿eh? A Bella le gustan los superhéroes. Ah, y los pequeños también deben ir disfrazados, será una fiesta inolvidable, ¡a Bella va a encantarle! Ven conmigo a prepararla. —Suspiró—. Sé que tú quieres lo mejor para ella —afirmó.

Edward se sorprendió de seguir escuchando sus palabras, en especial luego de su gran cagada en la cena. Después de esa sorpresa, ocurrió el alivio de saber que él estaba dándose cuenta de que, en realidad, lo único que quería era hacerla feliz, nada más.

—Bueno, bueno, tienes que venir a casa ahora, ¿puedes?

Edward tenía que ir a la consulta para ver a su padre, pero se negó a perder la oportunidad de hacer algo para su chica.

—Sí, Sr. Swan, estaré ahí a primera hora.

.

—¿Y eso de aquí? ¿Qué es? —le preguntó Bella a su pequeña Ava, que estaba dibujando algo de muchos colores.

Si bien, ver a sus pequeñitos era lo mejor de su trabajo, el no haber visto a Edward llegar con ellos le había bajado un poquito el ánimo. Él, desde que supo que ella estaba aquí, no se perdía un día de traerlos, y aunque fingían que nada más había un trato cordial entre ellos para que los demás no sospecharan y eso pudiera hacerle perder su trabajo, sus miradas siempre hacían que acabara con un día lleno de ilusión y felicidad.

Ava y Noah se habían dedicado a dibujar con tranquilidad mientras los demás estaban con Rose afuera. A los mellizos no les gustaba irse cuando Bella no estaba con ellos, y como ella había tenido que quedarse a terminar de programar las siguientes clases del aula, decidieron que querían estar ahí, acompañándola.

Bella le acarició la espalda a su pequeñita y ella apegó su cabeza a su cuello, permitiéndole oler con naturalidad su aroma a bebé. Noah, por su parte, se había ahuecado cerca de su regazo mientras ella estaba sentada en el suelo, como si quisiera protegerse con su calor.

—Te ha quedado muy bonito —afirmó, besándole los cabellos.

—Esta _edes_ tú —le contó, apuntándole a la forma con cara y manos como araña.

Se rio.

—¡Me veo muy linda!

—Y este es papi. —Puso su dedito junto a la forma más grande y con anteojos.

Los había juntado desde las manos y había dibujado un corazón en medio de ellos.

—Se ve muy guapo, ¿qué dices, Noah?

—Papi te _quiede_ muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho, me gusta —afirmó, aferrándose a su cuello.

Suspiró, porque lo extrañaba mucho. Siempre era tan lindo verle la cara en las mañanas. Esos ojos verdes, que siempre eran tan sinceros.

Se había enamorado profundamente de él.

—Y yo lo quiero mucho también —susurró, juntándose con sus cachorros—. Y a ustedes también.

—Isabella —llamó el director.

Alzó la mirada, sorprendida. Parecía que algo quería decirle. Dejó a los pequeños dibujando y ella se acercó al hombre, quien le hizo alejarse un poco para que pudieran tener un poco más de intimidad.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, intrigada.

Algo no estaba bien.

—Bella, me he dado cuenta que tienes mucha cercanía con los mellizos Cullen.

Frunció el ceño.

—Sí —respondió.

Suspiró.

—Debes tener cuidado, no quiero que me lleguen comentarios con respecto a ellos.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —inquirió—. ¿Es que acaso ha sucedido algo?

—Las maestras de los otros grados, e incluso de la escuela a la que pertenece esta guardería, han estado hablando porque, bueno, su padre es un viudo de buena edad y…

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—No quiero que una de mis maestras de párvulos acabe en un escándalo, ¿bueno? Solo tenga cuidado.

Tragó.

—Sí, lo tendré —respondió, muy ácida.

Ella sabía quién era el director de la escuela de Forks: James. ¿Él tenía algo que ver? Desde la última vez en que la había visto con Edward, jamás pensó que eso pudiera hacer que lo reconociera entrando con sus hijos a la guardería.

Cuando regresó, vio a Ava y a Noah, que la contemplaban con inquietud. Ella solo les sonrió y les acarició los cabellos, negándose a sentirse mal por quererlos.

Ya cuando pasaba de las cinco, la niñera Maggie llegó a buscar a los pequeños. Otra vez no había venido Edward. Bella los despidió, triste porque, junto con cuánto lo extrañaba, también estaba el peso de lo que el director le había dicho.

—¿No quiso venir? —quiso bromear ella, algo inquieta.

Maggie entendió a quién se refería, pero solo le sonrió en respuesta.

—Mucho trabajo, eso debe ser —contestó.

Cuando se volvió hacia Rose, su amiga estaba alistándose rápidamente para irse.

—Oye, ¿y tú?

—Oh. ¿Es que acaso te has olvidado que hoy volvemos a salir para Halloween?

—¡Dios! ¡Claro que sí! Hoy es treinta y uno.

—Alice nos esperará en su casa, ¿vamos? ¿Recuerdas que dejamos los disfraces allá?

Por Dios, su cabeza. Cada día más olvidadiza, sobre todo ahora que estaba pensando más en Edward que en respirar.

—Pues vamos ya, luego nos pasamos a casa de mis padres.

.

Llevaba llamándolo muchas veces, pero Edward tenía el móvil apagado. Estaba enojada.

—Ya quita esa cara, mira qué hermosa te ves —afirmó Alice mientras se terminaba de maquillar.

Bella se dio una vuelta frente al espejo, algo asombrada de cuan bien le pegaba estar vestida como la _Mujer Maravilla_. La falda era corta y el corsé bastante apretado, resaltando atributos que ni ella sabía que tenía. Había pasado una hora depilándose, incluso aquellas… partes. Rose y Alice le insistieron en que debía prepararse para lo que pudiera pasar. Y claro que lo quería, si se moría por estar con Edward.

—Papá va a volverse loco. —Se rio, mirando a sus amigas.

Rose era una sexy conejita y Alice una bomba vestida de _Caperucita_.

—Ustedes también se ven hermosas —añadió.

Se sacaron un par de fotografías para inmortalizar el momento y luego se fueron con Kelly a casa de los Swan para disfrutar con ellos y luego irse a bailar. Hace años no hacía eso con sus amigas.

Al momento de bajar del coche de Jasper, él se bajó con ellas para meterse a la casa. No se escuchaba nada y solo la luz del pasillo trasero estaba encendida. Sintió pequeños susurros cerca del jardín, y con algo de intriga, fue hacia allá con sus amigos. Al momento de sacar la cabeza, sintió que todos decían "¡sorpresa!", haciéndole dar un brinco. Todos los amigos de la familia y otros más estaban ahí, incluido Emmett. Miró hacia todos lados, contemplando la decoración de _Noche de Brujas_, a todos disfrazados, los bocadillos que su mamá había hecho para todos y… ahí estaba lo que más quería ver, a Edward, disfrazado como todos de nada más y nada menos que Batman. Debajo de él estaban los pequeños, vestidos de policía y de rosquilla. Por Dios, casi se pone a llorar.

—Oh Dios, ¡por eso estaban todos tan raros! —exclamó, bajando los escalones para ir con sus padres, quienes la esperaban para darle un abrazo.

—Teníamos que hacerlo. Pasaste mucho tiempo lejos de nosotros y ahora que estás aquí, con un nuevo comienzo en tu vida, queríamos celebrarte con lo que más amas.

Ella arqueó las cejas y los abrazó con más fuerza.

—Pero, nada de esto habría salido bien sin nuestro adorado Dr. Cullen, ¿no es así, Charlie? —Renée miró a su esposo con la ceja alzada.

El jefe de policía suspiró, y aunque estaba muy celoso de que su pequeñita ya estuviera enamorada de un hombre francamente bobo, pero más bueno que un ángel, debía confesar que sí, había cooperado cuanto pudo en hacer de la fiesta un momento cálido para ella. Incluso, había ido a comprar todo sin respetar peros de Charlie y Renée. Le costaba asumirlo, pero era el hombre perfecto para su hija.

—Sí, _Manos Lar_… Edward estuvo con nosotros preparándola —dijo él, mirando al Dr. Torpe.

Él, quien llevaba la máscara de manera bastante sexy, veía muy mal sin sus anteojos. _Todo sea por mi Ojitos Marrones_, afirmó internamente. Y es que, aunque eso sucediera, cuando pudo contemplar a su hermosa chica vestida de _Mujer Maravilla_ su corazón se desbocó. Qué preciosa se veía, no podía creerlo. Era perfecta tal cual era, y la amaba como un demente.

Bella arqueó las cejas y corrió para abrazarlo. Edward la recibió, apretándola fuerte entre sus brazos.

—Gracias por cooperar con mis padres, Dr. Torpe —susurró ella, tocándole el pecho.

—Haría eso y mucho más, mi preciosa —respondió, besándola con suavidad.

Todos eran testigos de cuán buen hombre era él. Se había preocupado de que todo estuviera perfecto e incluso había hecho lo imposible por conseguir un disfraz acorde a lo que solo a ella le gustaba. Renée no dejaba de agradecer al cielo por haber traído a un hombre tan maravilloso para su hija y que, sin saberlo, se parecía tanto a cómo fue Charlie con ella… y aún era. Por eso, sin dudarlo, a su esposo le chocaba tanto, ¡si eran tan románticos!

—Y eres Batman, por Dios —exclamó, mirándolo con ojos de picardía.

Edward sonrió y tiró de su barbilla, no queriendo ser indecoroso frente al padre de su Ojitos Marrones.

—Yo solo diré que me has vuelto loco así, tan guapa.

Se sonrieron.

Cuando Bella se agachó para saludar a sus pequeños, Charlie miró con ojos de amor, porque ¿cómo decirlo sin sonar como un abuelo arrebatado y lleno de dicha? ¡Estaban vestidos de policía y dona! ¡Quería llorar de ternura!

Con Ava en sus brazos y Noah en los de Edward, ella se fue a saludar a los demás, quienes habían venido gentilmente a pasar Halloween con ella. Incluso su gato estaba ahí, intentando robar los bocadillos de _Frankenstein_ que había hecho su madre.

—¿Quién quiere beber algo? ¿Soda para los pequeñuelos? —preguntó Renée, ofreciéndoles a todos.

Ava y Noah salieron corriendo para tomar un vaso y Edward fue tras ellos mientras Bella lo miraba con ternura.

Bella vio la decoración y se sintió dichosa de poder compartir con quienes más amaba lo bonito de su festividad favorita.

—¡Hola, Bombón! —exclamó Rose, dando pasitos de baile con su traje de coneja sensual. Kelly la miraba y luego bufó, no muy contenta de estar vestida de mariposa—. No me mires así, ¡no podía conseguirte un disfraz de General Leia! ¡No me culpes!

—¿Pero prometes llevarme a la convención de _Star Wars_?

Rose suspiró mientras Bella se reía.

—¿Tú me llevarás, tía Bella? —preguntó la hija de su mejor amiga.

—Claro que sí. —Chocaron las palmas—. Te queda hermoso ese traje, Conejita.

—¡Y tú te ves de diosa! —exclamó—. ¿Mujer Maravilla? ¿Quién te regaló el disfraz? ¿Eh? —Se sopló las uñas con suficiencia.

—¡Tú! —respondió Bella.

—Y no pudiste comprarme el de General Leia, mamá —regañó la pequeña Kelly.

Rose estaba rodando los ojos cuando vio que se acercaba el Dr. Emmett Cullen con su traje de _Jedi_. De inmediato se acordó de lo que habían hecho la última vez y cómo, sin quererlo, no dejaba de pensar en su linda y grande po… Bueno, ¿para qué asumirlo?

—Hey, ¿General Leia? —preguntó él, poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

Kelly lo miró y levantó su ceja. Era tan difícil como su madre.

—Sí, ella es genial, una mujer fuerte —le respondió.

—Vaya, yo amo Star Wars —afirmó el doctor—. Tengo cartas que colecciono desde que tengo doce.

Kelly abrió los ojos.

—¿En serio?

—Soy un Jedi, mírame —añadió, regalándole un guiño.

—¡Y tienes la espada láser! —gritó Kelly.

Emmett la sacó, iluminándola. Comenzó a hacer bobos movimientos mientras Kelly aplaudía, muy divertida. Rose los miraba, atónita y, aunque le resultaba extraño, sin poder creer que un hombre sintiera conexión con su hija. Emmett tampoco entendía por qué había sentido tanta simpatía con la pequeña de diez, ¿era quizá el que le gustara también Star Wars? No lo sabía, si jamás le habían gustado mucho los niños… excepto ahora, que no dejaba de sonreírle a la nena que se parecía tanto a la gruñona de Rose.

Ellos se miraron, pero la rubia desvió, fingiendo que la imagen le resultaba indiferente.

Edward buscó a su chica entre el gentío, pero no fue difícil dar con ella, la verdad, sus ojos siempre conectaban con la dueña de los suyos, tan hermosos como ninguno. Cuando la atrapó, abrazándola por detrás, no pudo aguantarse y cerró sus ojos. Cuánto le gustaba su calor.

—Baila conmigo, mi amor —le susurró al oído.

—¿Cómo me has dicho? —inquirió, girándose con los ojos muy brillantes.

—Mi amor.

Ella volvió a arquear las cejas por la ternura.

—Me encanta como suena de tus labios.

Se besaron en medio de todo el jolgorio de su fiesta y, tan rápido como sintieron el fuego del roce, sus cuerpos reaccionaron. La necesidad de poder entregarse mutuamente ya era insoportable.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —preguntó él.

—Solo contigo.

—Así será.

.

Era su tercer vodka naranja y Edward cada vez le parecía más atractivo. Se estaba conteniendo solo porque el aroma de los mellizos era demasiado inocente para proseguir.

—Eres una dona muy apetitosa —le dijo su padre a Ava mientras le regaba besos por toda la cara.

Su pequeñita reía.

—Mi policía también está guapetón, ¿no es así, mi dulce angelito? —le preguntó Bella a Noah, quien estaba sentado en su regazo, ocultando su expresión divertida en el pecho de ella.

Charlie y Renée los miraban, disfrazados ahora de Gomez Addams y Morticia Addams.

—Están muy enamorados —le susurró Renée.

Charlie la abrazaba.

—Lo están.

—Debes asumir que ese hombre es magnífico.

—Bueno, así como magnífico en toda la extensión de la palabra…

—Charlie —regañó ella.

—Ya, ya, está bien.

—Tú eras igual conmigo, asúmelo.

El jefe enarcó una ceja.

—¿Un manos largas?

—¡Pues sí!

—Yo jamás…

—Deja ya de mentir. Mi padre te encontró dos veces en mi cuarto con el trasero sin pantalones.

El jefe se sonrojó.

—Eran otros tiempos…

—Ya cállate y dame un beso.

Ava y Noah se habían ido a jugar con su Tío Músculos, a quien Kelly no dejaba de hablarle de Star Wars. Como Edward y Bella se encontraron a solas, sentados frente a toda la gente que bailaba, reía o charlaba, se miraron de manera prometedora, como si los dos supieran que la tensión sexual entre ambos crecía de manera desproporcionada. De manera automática, el doctor pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola a él.

—Por poco me enojo contigo —le confió ella.

—Oh, ¿hice algo malo?

—No responder mis llamados y no verme en la guardería.

Él se relajó y sonrió.

—Quería hacer que me extrañaras mientras preparaba la sorpresa con tus padres.

—Eres malo, sí que te extrañé horrores.

Le dio un suave beso en su hombro descubierto y luego por su cuello.

—No hagas eso —gimió Bella.

Edward no le hizo caso y le besó los labios de manera apasionada, sin aguantarse mucho. Estaba perdiendo el sentido gracias a ella.

Charlie se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, y aunque quería comportarse como un padre abierto de mente, no pudo evitar carraspear, haciéndole dar un brinco a ambos.

—Ay, perdón —dijo Charlie, haciéndose el desentendido—. ¿Quieren galletitas? —Les mostró la bandeja.

Bella sabía que su padre estaba cuidándole la virginidad que ya no existía.

—Descuida, iremos a bailar, ¿qué me dices, Batman?

Edward pestañeó, y aunque sabía que Charlie podría asesinarlo, solo se sintió escudado por su Ojitos Marrones para responder de manera positiva.

—Solo no vayas a pisarme.

—¡Oh, qué malhablado!

Se acercaron a donde bailaban los demás y Bella, algo más osada de lo que acostumbraba, subió sus brazos a su cuello para hacer que se acercara más. Edward le rodeó la cintura y juntó sus labios a su frente mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Has hecho de Halloween algo que jamás olvidaré —le susurró él.

—¿Y eso?

Sonrió.

—Significa que cada día que pasa haces mejores mis días.

Bella tragó y se rio de manera nerviosa, para luego darle un beso profundo.

—Tú también. En realidad… hasta hace un tiempo creí que nadie más iba a quererme, o que nadie iba a hacerlo de verdad.

Él frunció el ceño, sin entender por qué había tanto dolor tras esas palabras.

—Pero llegaste tú, Edward.

El dolor no quiso preguntar y solo siguió bailando a su lado, mirándola siempre a los ojos.

Cuando siguieron su baile, Bella tomó la mano de Edward y miró hacia los rincones, averiguando si su padre o los pequeños estaban cerca. Cuando notó que estaban a salvo, ella recordó la conversación que había tenido con Alice y Rose en su habitación mientras la depilaban justo… ahí. "_Sé más directa, si quieres que ocurra, hazle entender que eres una bomba sensual_", le habían dicho antes de tirar de la bandita de cera. Bella había olvidado lo que era seducir, el tiempo le había quitado la desfachatez de antes, pero con Edward se sentía tan renovada, tan vital y tan hermosa como nunca antes.

—¿Qué planeas, _Mujer Maravilla_? —le susurró su Dr. Torpe, usando el tono de voz de _Batman_.

Cuánto le ponía esa máscara. ¿Quién le había dicho que era una ñoña adicta a las historietas desde que era pequeña? Su favorito siempre había sido ese.

—Solo estaba viendo si podía tocarte de forma más indecorosa —le dijo, tirando de su capa para poder tenerlo más cerca.

Edward se dio cuenta de que ella estaba más desinhibida, no supo si porque se había tomado ya dos vodkas naranjas o porque su disfraz tan delicioso le había hecho entender que era la mujer más hermosa del planeta para él, pero vaya que le gustaba. Llevaba luchando con la erección que le estaba provocando desde que la noche se había hecho más intensa, por respeto a su familia y a los pequeños, pero maldita sea, qué difícil se la hacía si todo el tiempo parecía rozarlo con indecoro.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —le preguntó el doctor, tomando su cintura para acercarla más a él.

Bella subió los brazos a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo de manera lenta, saboreando sus labios para que entendiera lo que ella ya no soportaba. _Ay, Ojitos Marrones, no me hagas esto, estoy derritiéndome en este traje y tú quieres que tu padre me mate_, pensaba él, bajando sus manos hasta su espalda baja, dispuesto a tocar ese precioso paquete que le había hecho hasta olvidar que Charlie estaba ahí.

—¿Qué tal si me acompañas a salvar el mundo a la oscuridad? —inquirió ella, mordiéndose el labio.

Edward estaba hipnotizado ante la forma en la que usó su voz.

—Llévame adonde quieras —respondió, casi ahogado en la excitación.

Algo en sus pantalones iba a explotar.

Como todos bailaban en medio del jardín de los Swan, envueltos en la fiesta de _Halloween_ que habían preparado para Bella, no notaron que Bella se llevó a Edward entre besos hambrientos y apasionados hasta la casa, yendo con él hasta la cochera de Charlie. Ahí nadie iba a entrar en plena fiesta, por lo que era perfecto. Bella sentó a su Dr. Torpe en la silla, tomándolo por sorpresa y sacándole una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo y sí, lujuria desatada. Cuando ella se posicionó a horcajadas, él perdió los estribos.

—¿Así vamos a combatir el crimen? —le preguntó Edward, acariciando sus muslos descubiertos.

Bella le quitó la máscara y le desordenó el cabello mientras sonreía al contemplarlo, tan guapo y viril.

—Es el comienzo —susurró ella en respuesta, restregándose en sus piernas.

Se volvieron a besar mientras Bella se quitaba el látigo del cinturón y luego lo envolvía en su cuello, tirando de él para que Edward se acercara más.

—¿Qué hace, _Mujer Maravilla_? ¿Qué planea con su látigo? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Planea usar el _Lazo de la Verdad_ contra mí? Creo que he sido bastante sincero con usted.

Ella se rio y le mordió el labio inferior.

—Pues dígame qué piensa de mí —susurró.

Edward volvió a acariciarla, deshecho bajo su Ojitos Marrones.

—Pienso que estoy completamente loco por usted, y esa falda… —Gruñó, perdiendo los estribos—. Está enloqueciéndome, de verdad.

—¿Sabe qué más pretendo hacer con mi látigo?

Él negó mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Dígame todo —jadeó.

Ella le besó el cuello, perdiendo la timidez del primer encuentro, y enseguida sintió cómo su Dr. Torpe estaba comenzando a reaccionar en desmedida. Oh, vaya. Su corazón latió con fuerza ante la emoción venidera de poder, al fin, entregarse a él.

—Voy a amarrarlo a mi cama para que juguemos los dos. Haremos cosas sucias, tú sabes cuáles —susurró.

—Dios, Bella, estoy a punto de llevarte a tu habitación para hacerte el amor.

Bella sintió que se desarmaba ante la fuerza de sus palabras, sonrojándose sin remedio.

—Hazlo —pidió—, por favor. Quiero que uses mi látigo y me hagas el amor, ahora. Y usamos mi otro juguete —se atrevió a decirle, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras lo sacaba del cinturón: era una botella de lubricante con ciertos efectos en las zonas privadas.

Edward iba a volverse loco.

Iban a volver a besarse, desatados en la intensa pasión, pero en medio de la tenue luz del garaje notaron que había cuatro ojos mirándolos. Dieron un salto, lanzando el látigo hacia la distancia por el susto. Eran Ava y Noah, que habían estado fisgoneando lo que hacía su padre con su Reina Bella.

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! —exclamó Edward, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Bella se levantó del regazo de su Dr. Torpe, roja como un tomate. Ava y Noah tomaron el látigo de ella y comenzaron a jugar mientras reían, sin ver lo adulto en su mundo de pequeños inocentes.

—¡Denme eso! —les ordenó, más roja aún.

Iba a agacharse para atraparlos, pero se le cayó la botella de lubricante, llamando la atención de ellos.

—¡No se atrevan a tomar eso! —espetó el Dr. Torpe, yendo tras ellos.

Pero Ava y Noah, creyendo que estaban jugando, se llevaron el látigo y la botella junto con ellos, corriendo hacia el jardín.

—¡Hagamos _bubujas_! —le instó Noah, tomando la botella con inocencia e intentando abrirla para poder seguir jugando.

Mientras, Ava apresuraba el paso mientras bailaba con el látigo de Bella.

Los pequeños se metieron entre el gentío mientras Charlie tomaba su copa y la golpeaba con un pequeño tenedor de cóctel, dispuesto a hacer un brindis.

—Gracias a todos por tomarme en cuenta. Hoy quiero hacer un brindis por haber venido a la fiesta que hemos preparado para mi hija que… ¿dónde está? —inquirió, mirando hacia todos los rincones.

Ava y Noah se interpusieron entre el jefe Swan y los demás, enterneciendo a los asistentes. Bella y Edward venían corriendo tras ellos para poder impedir que siguieran jugando, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Juguemos tío Charlie! ¡_Quedemos haced_ cosas sucias! —exclamó Ava, repitiendo lo que había escuchado—. ¡Como papi y _Deina_ Bella!

Charlie abrió sus ojos como dos platos, mientras Bella se tapaba la cara. Edward estaba blanco como la cal.

—¡Yo _quiedo_ el látigo! —le siguió Noah—. ¡Papi y _Deina_ Bella lo estaban usando para _jugad_!

—¿Qué jugaban? —preguntó Charlie, mirando a Edward como un cerdito enojado.

—¡A _haced _el _amod_! —canturrearon, repitiendo como dos loros en la selva.

Bella sentía que su rostro estaba completamente rojo, mientras que Edward había perdido el color. Lo único que vio fue cómo su vida pasaba delante de sus ojos, escena por escena. El funeral sería pronto.

—Denme eso —dijo Emmett, quitándoles la botellita de lubricante. Cuando él leyó lo que decía, se puso a reír a carcajadas y luego palpó la espalda de Edward—. Esa es, galán.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Charlie, queriendo tomarla mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido.

—¡Nada! —respondió su hija con rapidez, sacándosela de las manos de Emmett.

—¿Cómo que nada? —inquirió Emmett—. Si es un…

Rosalie le puso las manos en los labios, impidiéndole que siguiera hablándole. Cuando este sintió el perfume de ella, tan cerca y tan intenso, le lamió la piel con suavidad. La rubia se sonrojó y lo miró a los ojos. Emmett le movió las cejas.

—Ay, se parece a lo que tú y yo ocupábamos cuando estuvimos de aniversario, ¿lo recuerdas? —preguntó Renée, sospechando de qué se trataba.

Charlie abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—Te gustaba el que tenía sabores, _cochinote_ —dijo con un tono de voz más bajo, pero que podía escuchar Bella y Edward.

El jefe de policía se ruborizó y se aclaró la garganta. Miró a Renée a los ojos y ella se cruzó de brazos, como diciéndole "_atrévete a seguir y te delataré, cochino_".

—Bien, bien, bien, ¿en qué estaba? Ah sí, el brindis —prosiguió, fingiendo que nada pasaba—. Los pequeños, al parecer, solo quieren jugar inocentemente.

—¡A _haced_ el _amod_, a _haced_ el _amod_, a _haced_ el _amod_! —canturrearon otra vez.

Edward y Bella se taparon el rostro, asumiendo que tendrían que luchar por sacarles esa palabra de la cabeza.

.

Ya pasaba de las dos de la madrugada cuando Emmett se ofreció a llevarse a los pequeños, quienes se habían quedado dormidos en el regazo de Edward y Bella.

—Los dejaremos con papá y mamá —afirmó el hermano.

—Yo iré en un rato, ¿bueno?

Emmett asintió y se llevó a los mellizos. Cuando llegó a su coche, vio que Rose tomaba a Kelly con dificultad mientras llamaba a un taxi para irse a casa.

—Hola, rubiecita —la saludó, llamando su atención.

Rose saltó al escuchar su voz, pero luego fingió que no le sorprendía.

—Hola —respondió de mala gana.

—¿Esperas un taxi?

Asintió.

—Te llevo.

Rose hizo como que pensaba y luego encogió sus hombros, elevando su ceja.

—Pues ya qué, si es lo único que me queda.

Emmett se rio y puso a los pequeños en las sillas, justo detrás.

—¿Te ayudo con Kelly?

Rose asintió.

Emmett trató con respeto y cuidado a su hija, acomodándola mientras seguía dormida. A la rubia no le gustaba que los hombres la ilusionaran con ningún gesto, sobre todo si se trataba de Kelly, pero al verlo ahí, cuidando de ella, simplemente pestañeó, sintiendo algo raro en la espina. Cuando finalmente se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, él se dispuso a manejar, aunque a decir verdad, no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a la _Conejita_ Rose. Ella se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía y cerró las piernas con brusquedad debido a la tensión que le provocaba estar tan cerca de él. Emmett se acomodó mientras se aclaraba la garganta y en menos de dos segundos se volvieron a mirar, esta vez de frente. Bastaron dos segundos para que Rose lo tomara del cuello y lo comenzara a besar de manera alocada.

—Oh no —exclamó, separándose—. Mi error, lo siento.

Se separaron mientras respiraban de forma desenfrenada. Y, tan rápido como se separaron, volvieron a besarse.

.

Bella notó que su padre estaba despidiendo a uno de sus primos y que Alice y Jasper ya se habían marchado a hacer quizá qué. Como Renée estaba terminando de guardar los bocadillos que habían sobrado, tampoco la tomaba en cuenta.

—Oye, ¿me acompañas a buscar algo arriba? —le dijo Bella, lamiéndose el labio inferior.

Edward pecó de ingenuo y se fueron juntos de la mano, subiendo los escalones.

—¿Qué quieres buscar? —preguntó el doctor—. Te ayudo a…

Edward no alcanzó a terminar de hablar, porque Bella lo empujó adentro de la habitación y se lo devoró entre besos.

—Bella, tu padre va a encontrarnos.

—¿Y? ¿Eso te importa? —inquirió, cerrando con llave.

Él tragó y miró su disfraz.

—En realidad, hace bastante dejó de importarme.

Bella arqueó las cejas, sintiendo la timidez de la primera vez. Edward acarició su mejilla y volvió a besarla, esta vez con cuidado. Quería que notara que lo que iban a compartir era algo que significaba amor y deseo.

—Edward —susurró, sintiendo cómo sus manos se amoldaban a su cuerpo, llegando hasta donde estaba los cordones de su corsé.

Se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Sí?

Tragó.

—Hace mucho tiempo que yo no…

—Descuida, yo tampoco —respondió.

—Posiblemente me duela…

—Tranquila, nunca voy a querer hacerte daño.

Bella cerró los ojos y dejó que siguiera besándola, pasando de sus labios a su cuello mientras terminaba por desabotonar el corsé del disfraz. Cuando supo que era momento de quitárselo, quiso que ella estuviera segura, pero sí, claro que lo estaba, si era su Dr. Torpe la que le haría el amor. Entonces, sus grandes manos la desnudaron, despojándola de la prenda que sostenía sus pequeños, redondos y muy suaves senos. Él suspiró y pasó su dedo índice por aquel camino tan delicado, sacándole un jadeo.

—Déjame sacarme esto —susurró Edward, desatando la capa.

Ella se rio y le ayudó, pero el doctor, bastante travieso, la tomó con fuerza y la dejó caer en la cama. Bella vio cómo él, tan guapo y tan alto, comenzaba a sacarse la ropa con cuidado mientras ella sostenía las manos en la cama para poder mirarlo mejor. En el momento en el que Edward quedó a pecho descubierto y con una única prenda inferior como impedimento a seguir viendo su humanidad, se acercó a su cuerpo y se agachó en su pecho para olerla y luego buscar esa piel rosada que lo clamaba. Cuando Bella sintió sus labios tirando de sus senos, soltó un quejido de deseo desde el fondo de su garganta. Él usó su lengua cerca de sus pezones, primero de forma delicada, luego tirando con calculada fuerza, llamando a las terminaciones nerviosas. Estaba muy excitada.

—Edward —gimió, acariciándole los cabellos.

Él la escuchaba y cada vez reaccionaba con más dureza, como si fuera a explotar de deseo por ella. Mientras, buscó la sujeción de su falda y comenzó a quitársela, sintiendo el ruido de su corazón cerca de su garganta. Bella se lamía los labios, cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando. La mano de Edward pasó por su vientre y tanteó la comisura de sus bragas, lo que le hizo arquearse de manera ligera.

—Te quiero —le susurró él, subiendo hasta sus labios para besarla.

Ella le tomó las mejillas y le mordió el labio inferior.

—Te quiero —respondió—. Y quiero sentirte.

Edward tragó, sintiendo cómo ella iba quitándole el pantalón. Cuando Bella vio su erección oculta en los bóxer de su doctor, su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, como si se quisiera salir de su pecho. Entonces él se apartó un poco para mirarla, tan hermosa, sonrojada en medio de la cama, con su pequeño cuerpo femenino, con los atributos que tanto le gustaban porque, bueno, ella lo tenía todo. Se sentía afortunado de ser el hombre que pudiera amarla de todas las maneras posibles, estaba hipnotizado.

—Quiero hacerte el amor, y no dejaré que nadie nos interrumpa otra vez —susurró.

Bella lo tomó desde el cuello, pero luego bajó las manos hasta su ropa interior, bajándola para encontrarse con su virilidad golpeándole el vientre. Ella se sonrojó con más fuerza y lo acarició, contemplando su expresión. Edward jadeó, estimulado por sus manos pequeñas y suaves.

—Hazme el amor —suplicó Bella, sintiéndose húmeda.

Edward tiró del elástico de sus bragas y las bajó, acariciando la suavidad y entereza de su intimidad. Ella se arqueó nuevamente. Cuando sintió el choque de su dureza contra su cuerpo, rozándose, lo miró a los ojos, con la respiración enloquecida. Y entonces, él comenzó a entrar, sacándole un gemido más fuerte y vivo. Bella sentía cómo la invadía, tan estrecha, por lo que el dolor la nubló por un segundo. Edward la besó para que se acomodara y entonces se movió en su interior, haciéndole suspirar ante cómo el placer comenzaba a reemplazar todos sus sentidos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al oído.

Bella asintió y apretó los músculos de su espalda.

—Edward… Dios —susurró, queriendo más.

Él tomó sus muslos y la apretó más cerca, sacándole otro gemido de sorpresa. Sonrió.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más intensos, y Bella arrugó el ceño, sintiendo el placer en cada espacio de su cuerpo. Ella miraba sus ojos, tan verdes e intensos desde arriba. Lo abrazó desde el cuello y lo apretó con sus muslos alrededor de la pelvis mientras su doctor la penetraba con más fuerza.

—Mierda, eres tan estrecha, cariño —susurró, dejando caer su frente junto a su hombro.

Era tan apretada que el placer le resultaba inconcebible.

—Sigue… Quiero acabar contigo —le pidió con la respiración agitada.

Bella sentía cómo su miembro era estrangulado por sus paredes, cómo la carne rozaba a la carne y su piel comenzaba a sudar por sus movimientos. Edward se hundió más y la besó para calmar el grito que salió de sus labios, el dolor y el placer en el rostro de la preciosa mujer que amaba.

—Dios santo, cariño, voy a correrme —susurró Edward, tomándole las manos y poniéndolas a la altura de su cabeza.

Ella apretó sus paredes, lo que le sacó un gruñido fuerte a su doctor. Él le dio una nueva estocada y se dejó ir, mientras Bella apretaba su espalda con sus uñas ante cómo el clímax la enloquecía hasta olvidar su propio nombre. Lo último que sintió fue el llenado de Edward, podía sentir su calidez dentro, chocando con sus entrañas.

Acabaron respirando como si hubieran corrido una maratón, y es que Bella no dejaba de sentir cómo sus venas se enanchaban para poder hacer correr la sangre que necesitaba para poder colmar a su cuerpo ante tantas sensaciones. Edward se acostó a su lado, buscando poder retomar la normalidad de sus emociones, pero era tan difícil. Ella lo miró, algo nerviosa, como si fuera su primera vez, y Edward tiró de su nariz mientras hacía lo mismo, mirarla, pero en sus ojos había solo una emoción: amor.

—Espero no haberte hecho mucho daño —añadió Edward, pasando su dedo por su mejilla.

Ella buscó su pecho y se acomodó sobre él mientras sentía que su simiente caía por sus piernas.

—No, en realidad… me ha gustado tanto, Edward —susurró, besándole el pecho.

Edward le pasó la mano por la quijada, queriendo mirarla a los ojos.

—Nunca me habían hecho el amor así —masculló, mirando hacia el horizonte.

La verdad, la única persona con la que se había acostado había sido Jacob y… siempre dolía hasta que ella acababa llorando. Por mucho tiempo pensó que eso era normal, sobre todo porque sabía que esa era la única manera de que ella pudiera ser mamá. Jacob poco a poco comenzó a perder el interés en ella, y si la buscaba, Bella sentía que era obligación pasar por ello. Nunca un hombre había tenido la delicadeza de tocarla y estar seguro de que estuviera lista para entregarse mutuamente. Ahora, con todo más claro en su mente, se sentía tan triste de haber pasado por todos esos años junto a la persona incorrecta.

—¿En qué piensas, mi amor? —le preguntó Edward al oído.

—En… —Tragó—. En lo bien que me sentí contigo.

De solo recordar cómo tembló todo su cuerpo al tener ese orgasmo, su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar.

—Podemos repetirlo cuanto quieras, tú sabes que te deseo —susurró él, besándole el cuello.

Bella se dio la vuelta y se frotó con él.

—¿Puede ser ahora?

Edward sonrió.

.

Despertó con el cantar de los pájaros. Aquello fue magnífico. Cuando se movió un poco y vio que Edward estaba abrazándola aún, sintió que su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia. Su Dr. Torpe era todo lo que necesitaba por la mañana, porque era tan guapo, tan varonil y tan dulce al mismo tiempo.

Le dio un pequeño besito en la nariz y él comenzó a pestañear hasta despertar. Cuando Edward la vio, siendo la primera imagen en la mañana que se encontraba con sus ojos, su sonrisa emergió, tan amplia y tan sincera que le dolieron las mejillas.

—Qué hermosa mujer tengo en frente —le dijo—. Buenos días.

Bella pasó su mano por su pecho mientras el doctor la tomaba de las caderas y terminaba de besar esos ansiados labios. Afuera hacía un frío glacial, pero el roce de su piel era suficiente para que ambos sintieran el calor de lo que acababan de hacer. Sus piernas se mezclaron debajo de las sábanas y finalmente se miraron a los ojos, aún con el sudor en su piel.

—Buenos días —dijo nuevamente Edward, tomándole la barbilla.

Sonrieron.

—Ha sido el mejor Halloween de mi vida —afirmó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Podríamos repetirlo cuantas veces quieras. —El Dr. Cullen tiró de ella y Bella acabó a horcajadas sobre él.

—Mi Dr. Torpe no es tan torpe cuando se trata de esto, ¿no es así? —preguntó ella, algo aquejada por el roce de sus cuerpos.

Él se rio mientras buscaba calmar su respiración frenética.

—Dios, eres tan preciosa —susurró, rozando sus dedos con su mejilla.

Bella se acomodó junto a él, acostándose para que pudiera abrazarla.

Nunca le habían hecho el amor así, donde la pasión y el cariño se mezclaran tan bien. Y digamos que, Edward sí que le había hecho disfrutar, nunca, ningún hombre, había tocado tanto de ella con generosidad, pero con el deseo descarnado en cada poro de su piel. Podría repetirlo mil veces y seguiría sintiendo el temblor entre sus piernas mientras lo miraba entre ellas, disfrutándola.

—Te quiero tanto —susurró Edward, disfrutando de cuán brillantes se veían sus ojitos—, tanto… —Suspiró, lleno de amor—. Me encantaría despertar así contigo todos los días de mi vida.

El rostro de Bella se tornó sonrosado debido a sus palabras, pero también el deseo que seguía emergiendo de ella.

—A mí también —confesó, apoyando su barbilla en la piel del doctor. Le tocó la quijada y luego los labios, los cuales él utilizó para besar sus dedos mientras se contemplaban—. Sería el mejor regalo de mi vida.

Iban a seguir besándose, pero escucharon que alguien llamó a la puerta. Bella abrió los ojos de sopetón y le indicó que guardara silencio.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás despierta? —preguntó el jefe Charlie Swan.

¡Mierda! Se había dado cuenta.

Abrió los edredones y le indicó a Edward que caminara hacia el clóset, pero este se tropezó con la pata de la cama, dando un brinco y gruñendo de dolor.

—¡¿Bella?! ¿Estás sola? —Charlie alzó aún más la voz—. Ábreme la puerta.

—¡Ya voy, papá! ¡Me preparaba para ir a desayunar! —le dijo mientras buscaba su bata y se la ponía rápidamente.

Empujó a Edward de la espalda para que se metiera en el clóset, tapándolo con una de las sábanas.

—¿Me quedaré aquí? —le preguntó en un susurro.

—Un momento. —Antes de cerrar le dio otro beso apasionado y luego se volvió hacia la puerta para abrirle a su padre.

Cuando la encontró de frente, Charlie tenía una ceja alzada e inmediatamente se puso a mirar hacia adentro.

—Mmm —murmuró—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Mejor que nunca —afirmó, mordiéndose una uña.

—Perfecto. Así me gusta. Buena fiesta la de ayer, ¿no? Edward se fue temprano al parecer.

Asentí.

—Bien, tu madre ya tiene el desayuno listo, baja cuando quieras, te estaremos esperando.

—Claro, papá, nos vemos abajo.

Ella cerró nuevamente y botó el aire. Corrió hacia el clóset y sacó a Edward, que estaba desnudo y con la sábana enrollada en su cuerpo.

—Ya puedes salir —le susurró.

—Bella —escuchó que decía su padre otra vez, abriendo la puerta.

Edward abrió los ojos e Isabella lo volvió a empujar, esta vez al escondite más próximo: el tejado que había debajo de su ventana.

—¡Voy a caerme! —dijo entre dientes.

—¡Y si papá te ve acabarás con el revólver en el culo! —le recordó.

—¿Con quién hablabas? —preguntó Charlie, entrando con su nuevo pijama tejido.

—Con nadie. ¿Qué ocurre, papá?

—¿Cómo me queda? —Se dio una vuelta—. Me lo hizo tu mamá, ¿a qué es bonito?

Parecía un oso panda obeso, pero se calló.

Mientras aquello acontecía, Edward tenía la sábana tapándole las partes nobles mientras asomaba el culo hacia la calle, parado cerca de la pared, a un lado de la ventana, y sobre el tejado de los Swan. Lo único que hacía era rezarle al cielo para que nada fuera a ocurrir. Si el jefe de policía lo encontraba ahí…

De pronto, sintió que maullaban.

Oh no.

Miró hacia el lado y vio a _Halloween_ contemplándolo con sus inmensos ojos verdes. A Edward le caía la gota de sudor por la sien, en especial cuando vio que el animalillo caminaba lentamente por el tejado para ir con él. Quiso echarlo con el pie, pero el felino seguía mirándolo, hipnotizado con el tejido de la sábana. Verificó por la ventana otra vez, esperando que Charlie se hubiera marchado, pero seguía ahí. _Maldición_, pensó.

El gato saltó hacia él y comenzó a olerlo, poniéndolo aún más nervioso. En un movimiento simplemente sacó sus garras y tiró de uno de los extremos de la sábana, corriendo con ella y desnudándolo en medio del tejado. Edward echó a correr para agarrarlo y quitarle la única prenda que podría salvarlo de la muerte (si es que era posible), pero el gato audaz saltó hacia el suelo y Edward no miró que más allá no había tejado, sino vacío, por lo que cayó de boca a los matorrales, gritando mientras intentaba taparse.

Sí, nuevamente iba a ser hombre muerto… Uno muerto y lleno de chichones.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Charlie, asomando la cabeza.

Bella abrió sus ojos y corrió hacia la ventana, preocupada.

—¡Edward! —gritó, asustada de que algo le pudiera haber ocurrido.

Estaba enterrado entre las hojas verdes y las ramas. Lo único que se le veía era el culo.

Charlie también sacó la cabeza y cuando vio lo que ocurría, se desmayó.

.

Bella le ponía algo de hielo en la cara, sin saber si reír o sentir tristeza de ver el chichón en su cabeza. Edward intentaba ser valiente, pero le dolía, en especial sus partes nobles, que es donde las ramitas habían arañado.

Mientras, el jefe de policía intentaba recuperarse del desmayo, con Renée dándole agua y lanzándole aire.

—Tiene que hacerse un ecocardiograma, Sr. Swan, podría tener algún grado de bloqueo atrioventricular —le recordó Edward—. Se ha desmayado…

Prefirió callarse cuando vio que Charlie estaba mostrando los dientes mientras bebía agua. No iba a olvidar cómo vio ese trasero desnudo, ¡ese trasero que había salido de la habitación de su propia hija!

—Creo que debo ir con mis hijos. —Edward carraspeó.

Bella le quitó el hielo y suspiró.

—Iré contigo, ¿sí?

Él asintió y le dio un beso suave.

Charlie seguía viendo el culo de Edward en su mente, y posiblemente así seguiría siendo hasta en sus sueños.

—Mi hijita… —se quejó Charlie al ver que se iba a ir con él.

—Ay ya cállate, la primera vez nuestra fue en una iglesia, ¡recuérdalo!

—Pero…

—Nada de peros y alista una hora con el doctor, ¡que te tienes que chequear!

—Sí, mi amor.

Ellos ya iban en el volvo. Bella, la verdad, recordaba toda la situación y no dejaba de reírse.

—Eres increíble. Estoy todo adolorido y tú te ríes —exclamó Edward mientras sonreía.

—Te quiero tanto, Dr. Torpe.

—Y yo a ti, Ojitos.

Bella, a pesar de todo, estaba feliz. Se sentía tan satisfecha luego de haber hecho el amor con su doctor, que ya nada podía arruinarle el día, ni siquiera el que su padre haya encontrado a su amor a culo desnudo luego de haber querido escapar de su presencia.

—¿Adónde vamos? ¿A tu casa? ¿Los pequeños están con Maggie?

Edward negó.

—En realidad, están con mis padres.

Ella alzó las cejas.

—¡Me habrías dicho! ¡Me habría preparado para verlos!

Él se rio.

—Ya estamos llegando. Y por Dios, cariño, eres hermosa, nada hará que mis padres no se asombren con lo linda e inteligente que eres.

Ay no, iba a conocer a sus suegros luego de la fiesta de aquel día. Esperaba no estar hecha un desastre.

—Y aquí estamos —anunció Edward, estacionando el coche afuera de la gran casa Cullen.

Bella iba a contemplarla, pero algo le llamó la atención… o alguien. Edward miró hacia la entrada y acabó frunciendo el ceño.

¿Qué hacía Kate entrando a casa de sus padres?

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como ven, Edward nuevamente es parte de los planes de seguir enamorando a su Ojitos Marrones, ¿y qué mejor que hacerlo con la ayuda del suegro? Aunque bueno, sí metió la pata, pero tarde o temprano Charlie se dará cuenta que es un gran hombre, aunque yo diría que lo sabe, solo que está celoso. ¿Qué me dicen de lo que sucede con el director de la guardería? ¿O de la aparición de Kate en casa de los Cullen? Pero lo mejor es que ellos al fin pudieron liberar toda ese deseo que sentían, ¡y sin los pequeños cerca! ¿Lo malo? Charlie le vio todo el trasero a Edward. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Yoliki, Noriitha, rjnavajas, Iza, Salveelatun, AnabellaCS, CeCiegarcia, Jeli, katyta94, Mar91, Elejandra Solis, Tina Lightwood, Luisa huiniguir, Gladys Nilda, saraipineda44, twilightter, Pam Malfoy Black, DanitLuna, Brenda Cullenn, Isabelfromnowon, bbluelilas, Vaneaguilar, Roxy de roca, GirlFFGale, Jenni98isa, amedina6887, freedom2604, lauritacullenswan, Twilightsecretlove, Vanina Iliana, beakis, damaris14, SeguidoradeChile, Liliana Macias, Rero96, calia19, Valevalverde57, kathlenayala, keith86, krisr0405, Andre22twi, LuAnka, MariaL8, kaja0507, Kamile PattzCullen, Liz Vidal, Gis Cullen, AndreaSL, miop, Josi, Pili, Ceci Machin, Kath Morgenstern, cavendano13, Nelly McCarthy, debynoe12, MaleCullen, florcitacullen1, Ilucena928, Elmi, Leah De Call, Belli swan dwyer, patymdn, Tereyasha Mooz, FlorVillu, valentinadelafuente, A k, LicetSalvatore, Angelus285, rosycanul10, cary, Robaddict18, keyra100, Santa, joabruno, ariyasy, Diana, VeroG, Gabi, camilitha cullen, catableu, Tata XOXO, alejandra1987, Srita Cullen brandon, Jocelyn, Flor Santana, liduvina, Smedina, Say's, tulgarita, carlita16, marieisahale, Pancardo, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, LoreVab, Diana2GT, YessyVL13, michi'cullen, claudiahernandez, sheep0294, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Mela Masen, Olga Javier Hdez, Esal, seelie lune, isbella cullen's swan, Mayraargo25, Ella Rose McCarty, somas, ELIZABETH, Aidee Bells, Lily Dangerous Black, NarMaVeg, Duniis, sool21, Francisca Moreno, Lizdayanna, mirdg, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Fernanda21, Tecupi, Lili, almacullenmasen, Alimrobsten, terewee, PameHart, Reva4, Maca Ugarte Diaz, BCullen, jupy, JocelynSalasHuitron, Chiqui Covet, Rose Hernndez, JMMA, Diana Marie, Nat Cullen y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, en estos días, su apoyo se vuelve incondicional, un gracias, un saludo o lo constructivo que quieran decirme, para mí siempre será bien recibido, gracias por su apoyo, no saben cuánto bien me hace, especialmente en estos últimos días en los que la gente siente el derecho a menospreciar al resto_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde puedes encontrar a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	13. Capítulo 12: Mamá

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: I'll Say – Shifra Jacobs **

**.**

**Capítulo 12:**

**Mamá**

"_(…) Tenías miedo_

_(…) Podría ver tu dolor_

_(…) Pero te mantuviste erguido por tu cuenta_

_Y yo diré que eso es valiente_

_Te transformaste, tu vida fue un caos_

_(…) Cuando me pidieron una palabra para describirte_

_Todo lo que pude decir es 'él es valiente'_"

Bella no esperaba que aquella mujer fuera tan importante para que fuera recibida en esa casa. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué se había atrevido a aquello?

—Maldita sea —espetó Edward, muy molesto.

Se bajó del coche, refunfuñando ante la idea de que Kate haya llegado a joderle el día con Bella y, además, de haberse presentado en la casa de sus padres como si fuera amiga de la familia. ¿Quién demonios se creía? ¿Pensaba que de esa forma él iba a intentar algo más con ella? ¡Estaba enamorado de Bella, por Dios!

—No, Edward, no vayas a enojarte con tu familia —dijo Bella, siguiéndolo.

—¿Qué esperas? —inquirió, girándose a mirarla—. Es primera vez que te llevo a casa de mis padres y ella está presente.

Bella sonrió para aplacar su enojo, algo sorprendida con lo intimidante que se veía con el ceño fruncido, pero enseguida lo abrazó desde el cuello.

—Voy a demostrarle a esa mujercita que el Dr. Cullen tiene a alguien en su corazón —afirmó, levantando una de sus cejas.

Ella tuvo el efecto deseado, porque Edward suspiró y le acarició la mejilla.

—Vamos adentro, cariño.

Se tomaron de sus manos y fueron juntos hasta la entrada, tocando la puerta a la espera de que les abrieran.

Esme iba por su tercera copa de vino cuando vio que su hijo y la dulce de Bella habían llegado a salvar el día de la llegada de los Denali, el grupo esnob al que habían conocido en una maldita cena en Seattle, años atrás. Necesitaba de las copas para sopesar lo que sería estar enseñándoles sus cuadros (los peores) a todos ellos, viendo la manera de que compraran rápido para que se fueran.

—¡Hola! —exclamó la Sra. Cullen, apoyándose en el umbral mientras le daba vueltas al vino.

—Hola, mamá. —Edward se acercó y le besó la mejilla—. ¿Qué haces bebiendo tan temprano?

—Já. Vas a querer matarme —susurró—. Hola, querida. —Le dio un fuerte abrazo a Bella—, y tú también. Ups.

—Ya sé quién está acá —respondió él, quitándole suavemente el abrigo a Bella y colgándolo sobre el perchero.

—¡Oh! —chilló una mujer—. ¡Edward! ¡Llegaste!

—Te juro que no quería que viniera, pero la sonsa de Dídima le dijo que yo vendía cuadros, y adivina, ahora son adeptos al arte —susurró Esme, sulfurada.

A Bella le cayó tan bien que no dejó de sonreír.

Kate había sentido la voz de Edward y fue corriendo para verlo, dispuesta a comenzar su misión: volver con él. Pero cuando vio que venía con esa poca cosa llamada mujer, se frenó de manera rápida.

—Oh, hola —saludó de mala gana, haciendo una mueca fingida.

Edward solo movió la cabeza y tomó la mano de Ojitos Marrones, sosteniéndola muy cerca de él.

—Edward Cullen, pero qué sorpresa verte aquí —destacó el padre de Kate, Eleazer, uno de los más prolíferos cirujanos plásticos del país—. Veo que estás acompañado.

A diferencia de su hija, Eleazer se dio cuenta de lo linda que era Bella y de lo bien que encajaba con el hombre del que Kate tanto hablaba. Pero ¿quién era ella? ¿Tenía el estatus? ¿Era una mujer decente para un hombre que aspiraba a tanto?

Carmen se acercó a su esposo, mirando hacia la misma dirección. Era una mujer celosa, de mirada cínica y joyas caras hasta en la cama. Cuando vio que el hombre al que soñaba ver con su hija Kate estaba de la mano con otra, sintió que le quitaban el billete seguro a lo que significaba ser un Cullen. Pero ¿cómo se atrevía este tipo? ¡Estaba cambiando a una chica divina por una… corriente!

—Buenas tardes, soy Isabella Swan —saludó, algo contrariada con las miradas.

No le gustaba sentir esa ansiedad, le entorpecía la seguridad que había tenido que adquirir con el tiempo.

Todos respondieron al saludo, los Denali con un cinismo tan marcado que no pasó desapercibido para Esme y menos para Edward, que se estaba aguantando para no sacarlos a patadas de la casa.

—¡_Deina_ Bella! —gritaron los pequeños, quienes venían con su abuelo desde el jardín.

Bella se giró y acortó la distancia del suelo para recibirlos, abrazándolos con añoranza. Ambos se apegaron a ella como si no hubiera sido ayer que la vieron, olvidándose incluso de que su padre también estaba ahí. No podían culparlos, el entusiasmo por tenerla era tal que llegaban a soñarla. Papá siempre estaba ahí, pero Bella se iba, siempre poniéndolos tristes.

Kate tensó la mandíbula al ver cómo los mocosos la amaban tanto. A ella apenas la habían saludado.

—_Quedíamos vedte_ —confesó Ava, apoyando sus manitos en la cara de Bella.

Bella les dio un beso en la frente a ambos, mientras que los demás miraban con distintas expresiones. Sin embargo, a ella solo le importaba la opinión de los Cullen, no de esos desconocidos tan desagradables.

—Y yo a ustedes —afirmó.

Los mellizos se fueron a saludar a su papá, contándole que su abuelito los había sacado a dar un paseo por el gran jardín de la casa.

—Hola, querida —saludó Carlisle, yendo a darle un cálido beso paternal a Bella—. Qué gusto tenerte aquí.

—Gracias, Sr. Cullen.

—No, nada de Sr. Cullen, soy Carlisle para ti.

Ambos se sonrieron.

—Bueno, bueno, quiero ver los cuadros —afirmó Eleazer, llamando la atención de los demás.

Esme se bebió un nuevo sorbo de su copa, encontrando la paciencia de esta para poder actuar sin mostrarle la cara de asco.

.

Esme sonreía de manera fingida mientras los padres de Kate y ella misma caminaban por el pasillo para evaluar los cuadros que ella pintaba cuando estaba borracha.

—Claro, son mil dólares —afirmó, manteniendo las mejillas en alto mientras miraba a Bella de reojo, quien tenía el rostro de tres metros, y ni hablar de Edward.

Sentía que era su culpa por haber aceptado que esos estúpidos acaudalados vinieran a comprar su arte.

—Ay, Sra. Cullen, tiene un talento impresionante —dijo Kate, apoyándose en el brazo de Esme mientras miraba a Bella con cara de pocos amigos.

No podía creer que esa babosa estuviera ahí ocupando su lugar, tomando en cuenta que solo era una tonta corriente que se había atrevido a venir a marcar su presencia con esa ropa barata y deportiva. ¿Pisar el suelo de los Cullen con unas _Keds_ tan feas? Era un pecado. Claro que no tenía la clase, no sabía cómo Edward pudo preferir a esa corriente frente a una mujer con clase como ella, una Vulturi de tomo y loco y que, además, se veía mucho mejor con él. ¿De verdad era capaz de llevar a esa babosa horrible a los congresos que tenía? ¿No le daba vergüenza que sus colegas fueran a hablar cuando vieran a un hombre tan inteligente y distinguido con semejante… cosa? No, definitivamente algo había sucedido para que Edward prefiriera a esa Isabella antes que a ella. Claro que estaba segura de una cosa: iba a hacer que la dejara tarde o temprano.

—En realidad, ni siquiera estaba inspirada cuando los pinté —aclaró Esme, agotada de escuchar tantos halagos de parte de los Denali.

—No importa, para mí son bellísimos. ¿Qué dices, papi? ¿Los compramos? La casa se verá magnífica. ¡Les dije que el arte de la Sra. Cullen es increíble! Si es magnífica como su hijo.

Eleazer y Carmen, esnobs y estirados como ellos solos, miraron los cuadros concordando con las palabras de su caprichosa hijita.

—Tienes razón, Katrina, es magnífico. ¿Mil dólares?

Esme carraspeó.

—Mil. Sin descuento. Lo siento. —Ella volvió a sonreír de manera hosca y Carlisle se acercó con Bella del brazo.

—Pinta muy lindo, Sra. Cullen —afirmó Ojitos Marrones.

La madre de Edward sonrió de manera sincera por primera vez en la tarde y le apretó la mejilla de forma maternal.

—Te regalaré uno cuando quieras, cariño. Y no me digas Sra. Cullen, dime Esme.

Bella se quedó más tranquila al escucharla, como si fuera de la casa.

Kate entrecerró sus ojos y la miró.

—Esme… ¿Qué tal si nos bebemos un té para charlar? ¡Es lo mejor para cerrar la venta! —dijo Kate.

—Sra. Cullen es mejor, gracias —aclaró, enarcando una ceja.

Kate tragó y Bella se tapó los labios para no reírse en su cara.

—Claro, aceptamos el té si nuestra nuera nos acompaña, ¿no es así, hijo? —exclamó Carlisle, mirando a Edward, quien estaba con los mellizos para calmar su intenso mal humor.

No les gustaba Kate.

—Por supuesto que tomaré ese té si mi preciosa Bella está con nosotros.

Kate rechinó los dientes.

—Bueno, por supuesto, que sea de familia.

Bella fue con Esme a cooperarle con el té mientras Kate se acomodaba como si fuera la dueña, sentándose frente a Edward y a los pequeños, levantando la barbilla con soberbia.

—¿Qué tal están los pequeñitos? ¿Eh? —preguntó ella, esperando a que le sirvieran.

Edward enarcó una ceja y dejó que ellos sutilmente respondieran.

—¡_Quiedo id_ con _Deina _Bella! —gritó Noah, subiéndose al sofá para ver hacia el arco de pared, esperándola.

—Estás muy linda, Eva —insistió Kate, agachándose cerca de ella para mirarla.

—¡Soy Ava! —espeté con el ceño fruncido y sus bracitos cruzados—. ¡Yo _tambén_ _quiedo_ a _Deina_ Bella!

_Enanos del demonio_, pensó Kate, alejándose con mala cara.

Bella venía con Esme sosteniendo las tazas de té. Edward fue con ellas para cooperar, mientras Carlisle les decía sutilmente a los Denali que ya se hacía tarde.

—Pon la taza ahí —ordenó Kate.

—Ve a tomarla tú, Kate, aquí nadie es empleado de nadie —afirmó Edward, yendo con su Ojitos Marrones, defendiéndola ante todos.

—Descuida —le susurró ella al oído.

Se sentaron juntos y los pequeñitos corrieron a su regazo, mirando a Kate con los ojos entrecerrados. En una oportunidad y mientras nadie los miraba, le mostraron la lengua a la vez que abrazaban a Bella del cuello.

Edward se dio cuenta que Noah y Ava ya querían dormir, por lo que les buscó los chupones y se los puso. Noah se acomodó con los dos, mientras que Ava cerró sus ojitos, adormilada junto al pecho de Bella. El Dr. Torpe pasó un brazo por sus hombros y comenzó a darle besos suaves en el cuello, sacándole un suspiro. Kate rechinaba los dientes mientras los miraba, ignorando la conversación que estaban teniendo los demás.

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué simplemente ella? ¡No podía entenderlo!

Ava movía el chupetín en su boca, suspirando de forma calmada en los brazos de Bella. Edward miraba el amor con la que su Ojitos Marrones miraba a sus hijos y sintió el inmenso impulso de decirle que la amaba. Estaba lleno de emociones en su pecho y quería llevársela con ellos a casa, que vivieran juntos que… que tuvieran esa familia que tanto llamaba su corazón.

—¿Mami? —preguntó Noah, acurrucándose también con Bella.

Todos fruncieron el ceño al escuchar lo que él había dicho.

—¿_Pedo decidte_ mami? —preguntó el pequeñito, sacándose el chupón de los labios.

Bella sintió que se le escapaba un fuerte sollozo de los labios.

Ava abrió sus ojitos y sonrió, tocándole el rostro y luego el cabello.

—Mami —susurró ella, restregándose con mucho sueño en la parte cercana a su corazón.

La barbilla de Bella tiritó y miró a los mellizos, que sí, imploraban por llamarle mamá.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir y luego se mordió el labio, mirando a Edward a punto de llorar.

Su Dr. Torpe sonreía, increíblemente feliz de cómo sus hijos la habían llamado.

—Pueden llamarme como quieran —respondió, abrazándolos con fuerza.

Ambos, ya muy adormilados, siguieron sonriendo y luego cerraron sus ojitos sobre ella, muy cómodos en los brazos de quienes querían llamar mamá. Su sueño fue instantáneo, sintiéndose tan seguros que nada les preocupaba. Eran pequeños felices cuando ella los tenía en su regazo.

—Se ven tan lindos —comentó Esme, asombrada con cómo se comportaban sus nietos con Bella.

Carlisle sonreía, disfrutando de la alegría que le provocaba la imagen, pero también de que su hijo haya encontrado a una mujer como Bella. De solo contemplarla sentía una inmensa paz.

—Espero que no haya molestado con cómo me llamaron, yo…

—No, Bella, claro que no —afirmó Edward, pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros para abrazarla.

—¿De verdad?

—Me hace feliz que mis hijos hayan encontrado a una mujer como tú. Ellos te encontraron primero, ellos vieron en ti lo que tarde o temprano vería yo también.

Le dio un suave beso, lo que le hizo cerrar los ojos durante varios segundos.

—Mientras tú te sientas cómoda, todo estará bien —afirmó Edward, juntando su frente con la suya.

Bella tragó, recordando lo que nunca le había dicho. Era algo tan íntimo que le daba miedo decepcionarlo. Y sí, él debía tener la capacidad de quererla sin miedo a nada, incluso si no podía concebir, si cada intento de ser mamá se convertía en una dolorosa pérdida que la hundía más y más. No era culpa suya lo que Jacob tan cobardemente hizo, pero a veces, en sus momentos de más inseguridad, sentía que de alguna forma él dejó de sentir interés en una mujer a la que, finalmente, jamás vio con deseo, a la que jamás tomó en cuenta más que para cumplir lo que su padre Bill pedía a gritos: un hijo.

¿Qué iba a pensar Edward si le contaba que no podía tener un bebé? ¿Que cada vez que lo intentaba no pasaba de unas pocas semanas porque lo perdía? El médico dijo que no tenía razones para eso, pero ahí estaba, con pérdidas a cuestas y con el corazón muy destrozado.

—Me siento muy cómoda —respondió, juntándose con él—. Mucho.

Kate miraba todo con la mordida apretada, sabiendo que eso jamás podría suceder con ella. Los mocosos la odiaban y no tenía idea por qué. ¿Qué le veían a la tonta de Isabella? Lo peor era que le habían llamado mamá, ¿era en serio? ¡¿Por qué?!

Katrina Denali juró que iba a buscar la manera de sacarla del medio, costara lo que costara.

—Y tú, querida, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Carmen, cruzándose una pierna—. Yo soy médico retirada, experta en medicina de la belleza. —Se corrió el cabello de los hombros, contando algo que nadie le pidió—. Mi esposo es experto en genética, con Carlisle se conocen desde hace muchos años.

—Sí, sí —respondió el patriarca Cullen—, no fuimos muy amigos en la universidad —soltó por lo bajo.

Era imposible con un hombre que tenía de ética lo que Carlisle tenía de cabello: poquísimo.

—Yo… soy maestra de párvulos —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Maestra de párvulos —susurró la mujer, mirando a Kate con una ceja alzada.

¿De verdad maestra de párvulos? ¿Tan… poca cosa? No podían creer que un hombre como Edward, alguien tan inteligente y tan prometedor en su rubro, pudiera estar con una corriente como ella.

Edward se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, era tan simple como leer sus miradas despectivas, por lo que no dudó ningún segundo en tomar la mano de su Ojitos Marrones.

—Es la mejor maestra que existe, muy inteligente y comprometida con lo que hace —la defendió, no permitiendo que dos personas ajenas a todo lo que significaba conocerla pudieran hacerle sentir mal por quien era—. No es un trabajo fácil, imagino lo mucho que les costaría tratar con veinte pequeños a la vez, educándolos mientras hay seres humanos a los que los niños no quieren ni tratar, como mis hijos.

Kate tragó. Sentía que se lo estaba diciendo a ella.

—Es maravilloso ser maestra —afirmó Esme, que ya estaba más borracha—. Yo no podría, ¡y se ve que eres muy inteligente! Mi hijo jamás querría tanto a una chica tonta. Creo que ya cometió el error una vez. —Enarcó una ceja y miró a la rubia, quien apenas se podía las mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza—. Pero bueno, ¿ya eligieron el cuadro? Porque pronto tendremos una comida con nuestra nuera. Lo siento.

Todos los Denali quedaron impactados con su sinceridad, mientras Carlisle sonreía, fascinado con cómo su esposa decía las cosas sin pelos en la lengua.

—Sí, sí, ya lo elegimos —respondió Eleazer, dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa de café.

.

Carlisle dejó de sonreír cuando les cerró en la cara, sin escuchar toda la barbaridad que salía de la boca de su colega Eleazer. No le interesaba tranzar con esa familia, la verdad. ¿Lo malo? El imbécil había vuelto a hacer su especialidad en el hospital y él no podía darse el lujo de buscar a otro, sabiendo que genetistas eran muy difíciles de encontrar en un lugar tan lejano como Forks.

Bella acomodaba a los mellizos sobre la cama de sus abuelitos y los tapó con la manta mientras les acariciaba la mejilla. Justo cuando se aseguraba que ambos siguieran descansando con su siesta, Esme entró a la habitación para mirar cómo ella hacía todo con el gran amor en sus acciones. Le resultaba tan sorprendente cómo los trataba, era como si ella misma los hubiera parido.

—Hola —saludó Esme—, quería ver cómo estaban mis nietos.

Bella sonrió.

—Siguen muy dormilones.

Esme la contemplaba más a ella, lo que llamó la atención de la invitada.

—Siento haberte recibido con esa familia de desagradables, pero me sorprendieron en medio de mi día. Espero no haber molestado.

—En absoluto, Esme, sé que usted no es la clase de persona que disfruta haciéndole eso a los demás.

La mujer sonrió con dulzura.

—Eres una chica muy buena —afirmó—. Y bueno, viste mi arte. Creo que pintaré un poco después, ya estoy algo borracha.

Bella se rio.

—Pinta muy lindo.

—En realidad… —Se mordió el labio—. Es algo que hago en mi tiempo libre mientras me desestreso de mi trabajo principal.

Ella levantó las cejas.

—Soy psiquiatra —respondió a la mirada curiosa de Bella.

Vaya, psiquiatra. Bella no se lo imaginaba en ella.

—Es algo que me enloquece un poquito a mí también. La pintura sirve de mucho, ¿sabes? —Suspiró—. Voy a regalarte uno, ya verás cómo te gustará.

—Muchas gracias, Esme.

—Vamos adentro.

.

Luego de comer todos juntos, incluido con los pequeñitos que estaban pegados a Bella, ella se quedó jugando con ellos mientras Edward acariciaba los cabellos de su Ojitos Marrones, viendo la imagen con ensoñación. Esme y Carlisle veían la imagen con tanta felicidad que no cabían en ella. Ver a su hijo, quien había sufrido mucho con todo lo sucedido con su esposa fallecida, tan contento y formando lo que los pequeños necesitaban con fervor, los mantenía en paz.

—_¿_Cuándo _compadás_ mi vestido, papi? —preguntó Ava, levantando la mirada de su osito Tobby.

Edward se quedó un momento en blanco.

Mierda. Había olvidado que los mellizos tenían una presentación de ballet pasado mañana.

—Ummm… —fue lo único que respondió.

—Papi, yo necesito mi _taje_ _pada bailad_ —le recordó Noah con el ceño fruncido.

Edward se pasó la mano por la frente, muy culpable. Eso le pasaba por estar de enamorado, con la ensoñación del amor fructífero entre él y su Bella.

—¿Tienen una presentación de baile? —inquirió Bella, mirándolos a ambos con una sonrisita.

Los mellizos miraron a su papá y solo asintieron.

—Vaya, y no me habían dicho.

—Se me pasó completamente —dijo Edward—. Los trajes… Carajo.

—¿Qué es _cadajo_? —preguntó Ava.

—No escuches a tu papá, corazón —exclamó Carlisle, quien leía el periódico.

Miró a su hijo Edward con las gafas a media nariz, reprendiéndolo con severidad como si fuera un niño.

—Pero… yo puedo hacerlos —afirmó.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Bella, es pasado mañana, es imposible.

—Yo los haré. ¿Qué les parece, cielitos? —preguntó a los mellizos.

—¡Sí! ¡Yo _quiedo dosa_! —respondió Ava.

—Entonces será rosa —añadió Bella, apretándole suavemente sus mejillas.

.

Bella se había quedado dormida sobre el tutú de Ava. De no haber sido por Halloween, que pasaba sobre su cabeza, poniendo su trasero cerca de su cara, no habría despertado. Cuando levantó la cara para despejarse, se dio cuenta que ya era de mañana y que la malla del tutú se le había pegado a la piel, marcándola.

—Al menos está casi terminado —afirmó.

Tomó las lentejuelas y fue poniéndolas una por una, muy paciente, mirando la hora cada tanto rato, sabiendo que tendría que llevárselos a Edward antes de que los pequeños tuvieran la presentación.

Mamá Renée llegó con una charola, sabiendo que su hija se había pasado toda la noche en vela por hacerle lo mejor a sus chiquitos. Al encontrarla con su cometido tan bonito frente a la máquina de coser y las telas por doquier, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Dormiste algo? —preguntó ella, llamando su atención.

—Un poco —respondió—. Gracias, mamá —dijo al verla con comida.

Renée puso la charola y le preparó el té como le gustaba.

—¿Sabes qué? Me recuerdas mucho a mí.

Bella levantó las cejas.

—Para tu primera presentación yo me quedé horas haciendo tu traje. Si tu papá hubiera podido lo habría hecho también, pero es un cero a la izquierda cuando se trata de coser. —Rio—. Me quedé toda la noche creando tu trajecito de mariposa, recuerdo lo feliz que estabas al verlo. —Suspiró—. Es lo que hacemos las mamás, queremos que nuestros hijos estén contentos y sean los más lindos de ese bailecito que tanto hacen con esmero.

Ella la escuchaba sintiendo cómo había dicho "es lo que hacemos las mamás".

—Hija, ya eres su mamá. Mira cómo los amas.

Isabella arqueó las cejas, muy emocionada.

—¿Lo crees?

—No necesitas haberlos parido para serlo. Sé que esa mujer que los trajo al mundo estaría muy contenta de ver que sus pequeños le dicen mamá a alguien como tú, que los ama, protege y también adora a su papá. Edward es un hombre que merece a una mujer como tú y no tengo dudas que él también es el hombre que tú mereces como mujer.

—Ay, mamá, estoy tan enamorada de él —confesó.

Renée sonrió.

—Ya lo sabía.

Suspiró.

—No quiero que se aleje de mí al saber todo lo que soy.

—Jamás lo haría, nena.

—Pero… ¿Y si quiere tener hijos conmigo? ¿Crees que deje de quererme?

—Si eso sucediera, él no sería el hombre correcto. Nunca temas, pero sé sincera con Edward, ¿bueno?

Le besó la frente y se alejó para subir.

—Recuerda que eres mamá. Es un papel que no te lo da el parir ni ser mujer, sino las acciones que haces. Nos vemos más tarde.

.

Edward la había invitado a una cita juntos para esta noche al momento de recibir los trajecitos de los mellizos. Estaba tan contenta de poder salir que no tardó ni un minuto en correr a la ducha y prepararse para la noche.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió, confiada en la manera en que llevaba su vestido rosa. Le gustaba mucho.

Contempló su reloj y notó que ya pasaba de la hora, por lo que miró a la ventana y sí, ahí estaba el Volvo. Sintió cosquillas en el estómago y tomó aire para acostumbrarse a la idea de que su Rey Edward estaba aquí, dispuesto a complacerla.

Entonces bajó las escaleras, sabiendo que él iba a estar ahí.

Bella miró hacia todos los rincones, buscando a Edward. Cuando él emergió, vistiendo tan guapo, su corazón se desbocó.

—Hola —saludó él, teniendo una mueca divertida en sus labios, la que ocultaba la impresión de verla usar un vestido tan hermoso y brillante.

Se había esmerado, lo veía en cómo sus ojos brillaban a la espera de que él disfrutara de su belleza natural y la que nacía desde su interior. El corazón del doctor se desbocaba cada vez que la contemplaba, pero hoy era diferente, probablemente porque sabía que había una sorpresa que iba a hacerla feliz al final del camino.

—No sabía que estabas esperándome desde hace rato —dijo Bella, acomodándose el largo cabello castaño y ondulado en sus hombros.

Charlie vio cómo Edward la miraba, comprendiendo que en esos ojos enamorados existía todo, incluso el respeto hacia su hija. El mequetrefe se estaba ganando a su familia y, la verdad, iba a permitirlo con los brazos abiertos. Renée sonreía, porque la felicidad en los ojos de Bella no lo había visto jamás, quizá solo cuando era una pequeña chiquita. Edward era un ángel en su camino.

—El pobre debe estar cansado de tener que aguantar acá abajo con las preguntas de tu padre —señaló mamá Swan, cruzada de brazos.

—En realidad, ningún desafío es difícil si se trata de complacer a mi Ojitos Marrones —destacó Edward—. ¿Nos vamos?

Él le ofreció su mano y Bella la tomó, encantada. Los padres se despidieron y ellos finalmente se fueron para subir al coche del doctor, quien parecía muy misterioso con el que sería su nueva cita romántica. A decir verdad, estaba nervioso, porque sabía que posiblemente, con la idea que tenía en mente, tendría dos reacciones de ella: o saldría corriendo o iba a estar contenta. Esperaba que fuera la segunda, de verdad.

—¿Adónde me llevas? —inquirió, muy curiosa.

Edward le acarició la mejilla y luego le dio un beso apasionado. Bella sintió que la robaba el aliento.

—A un lugar muy especial.

—Pues dime —insistió.

Se rio.

—No, es una sorpresa.

—Qué juguetón.

—Ya verás.

Cuando emprendió carrera hacia el sitio que había seleccionado, Edward no dejaba de sentir la emoción de enseñarle su sorpresa. Bella lo miraba a ratos, emitiendo una sonrisilla de intriga. ¿Qué tenía en mente este hombre? Siempre la alegraba, pero ahora parecía enteramente entusiasta. Llegando a destino, él recibió el mensaje correcto a su móvil. Era el momento.

—¿Teatro? —preguntó ella, mirando el lugar.

—Espero que te guste —respondió.

—Me encanta, Edward.

Él se bajó rápido y le abrió la puerta a su Ojitos Marrones. Cuando se tomaron de la mano, el doctor no tardó en envolverla en sus brazos, demasiado enamorado para contenerse.

—¿Sr. y Sra. Cullen? —preguntó la mujer de la entrada, viendo la lista.

Bella levantó las cejas y miró a Edward, quien no dejaba de sonreír mientras la contemplaba a ella y a nadie más. Pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si de solo observarla se volvía un loco. Era tan hermoso su vestido y cómo lo llevaba en su totalidad, que su mirada se desviaba sin espacio a la duda. Y ni hablar de cuánto le gustaba la manera en la que los habían llamado, de solo imaginarlo era feliz. Nunca pensó que tendría tanto amor en su interior por una mujer, menos que ella fuera alguien como Bella.

—Somos nosotros —respondió él finalmente, besándole los nudillos mientras Bella veía el brillo de su emoción en sus ojos.

—Pasen, por favor.

Cuando Bella vio que los asientos ya estaban reservados y que el escenario tenía el telón abajo, listo y dispuesto para el espectáculo que ella ni siquiera sabía de qué se trataría, Edward instó a que bajara hasta la tercera fila, lugar en el que salía señalado con una pancarta, que el lugar era exclusivo de ellos.

"_Mamá de Ava y Noah Cullen_"

Isabella tragó al ver lo que ahí decía, sintiendo una fuerte sacudida en el pecho. El asiento de Edward decía "_papá de Ava y Noah Cullen_". Finalmente se giró hacia su Dr. Torpe y se mantuvo con el ceño fruncido ante el tumulto de sentimientos en su interior. Edward iba a responder, pero sintió que la llamaban desde una esquinita del escenario. Al mirar, se dio cuenta que eran sus pequeños mellizos, quienes estaban vestidos con sus trajecitos de ballet, los mismos que ella había confeccionado hasta altas horas de la noche como regalo para ellos hace un día atrás.

—¡Llegó! —dijo Noah, corriendo con Ava de la mano mientras Maggie los miraba con una sonrisa.

Ambos fueron a abrazarla y Bella se agachó con ellos para recibirlos, completamente congelada por lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Estábamos _espedándote_ —explicó la pequeñita, moviéndose con su inmenso tutú.

La barbilla de Bella tembló.

Edward caminó a su lado y la abrazó al ver la emoción en su expresión.

—Es la presentación del ballet. Se llama "_Te quiero, mamá_" —susurró, mirándola a los ojos—. Decidieron hacerla para la madre de uno de los pequeños que está luchando por su vida con un cáncer, la idea era traerlas a todas y… ellos me pidieron que vinieras tú.

Isabella sintió que las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos y luego apretó los labios, sin poder aguantarse.

—¿De verdad querían que yo viniera? —preguntó, como si fuera algún sueño del que no había despertado.

—Insistieron antes de que siquiera tuviera tiempo de pensar que sí, mereces estar aquí.

Bella sintió cómo seguían abrazándola, cerrando sus ojitos mientras la olían y se cobijaban en su pecho. Le resultaba algo tan sorpresivo, pero emocionante a la vez. Nunca pensó que el destino iba a regalarle la posibilidad de conocer el amor más sincero en Edward, pero también en sus hijos. El llanto fue explosivo al recordar todo el dolor que pasó pensando que jamás alguien iba a llamarla mamá, al verse impedida de cumplir un anhelo que muchos decían que era tonto, pero que también le hizo pasar por situaciones que no volvería a experimentar jamás. El llanto era vivo al rememorar lo mucho que le desgarraba por dentro la agonía de no conocer la dicha de tener a sus propios pequeños entre sus brazos, tal como Noah y Ava estaban ahora. Sus mellizos eran suyos, ellos lo querían así, ellos querían que fuera "_mamá_", ellos… habían insistido en que tenía que estar ahí, en el baile que ellos realizarían especialmente con la imagen de su mami Bella, la misma reina que había llegado a robarle el corazón a papá y a ellos mismos.

—¿_Pod_ qué _llodas_? —preguntó Noah, arqueando las cejas.

Ava hizo un puchero, dispuesta a acompañarla, muy triste de verla así.

—Oh no, _cielito_, no llores tú, yo… estoy muy feliz —gimió Bella, limpiándose bajo los ojos—. Es que…

Tragó y luego miró a Edward, quien comenzaba a vislumbrar los sentimientos en los ojos de su Isabella.

—Es que esto es tan bello —afirmó, cobijando sus mejillas gorditas con sus manos—. De verdad querían que estuviera aquí.

Ambos asintieron de forma repetida.

—_Nuesto_ amigo tiene a su mami muy _enfedma_ y _quedíamos_ que _nuesta _mami nos _vieda bailad_ —le comentó Ava—. ¡Y _mida_ mi tutú! —insistió, dando giros con mucha felicidad.

La barbilla de Bella volvió a temblar.

—Se ven tan hermosos —afirmó, soltando unas pocas.

—Mami —dijo Noah, abrazándola del cuello—. _Nosotos_ tenemos dos, una que está en el cielo y _ota_ que está aquí, en la _tieda_.

Ella se limpió bajo los ojos y asintió mientras le daba besos.

—Es muy lindo lo que dicen.

—Papi y los abuelitos nos _dijedon_ que somos _afodtunados_ _pod eso_ —afirmó.

—Lo son —insistió Edward, agachándose, mirándola a los ojos—. Y yo también.

Bella sonrió y le dio un beso apasionado, tomándolo de la quijada mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—Gracias por todo lo que haces, gracias —dijo Bella.

—Te mereces eso y mucho más. Te queremos mucho, siempre recuérdalo.

—Y yo a ustedes.

Cuando terminaron de besarse, ambos miraron a su alrededor, notando cómo los demás padres miraban al viudo junto a una mujer. Era sorpresivo, porque Edward jamás estaba con nadie.

Justo en ese instante, la maestra de baile llamó a los pequeños para hacer un último ensayo y luego peinarlos.

—Vayan —instó Bella, dándoles una palmadita en sus espaldas.

Cuando los vio brincar y desaparecer, sintió que su corazón crecía de una manera mágica.

—¿Estás feliz con nuestro panorama de esta noche? —le susurró al oído.

—Más que nunca. Es increíble.

—¿Te molestaría si te dijera que luego de esto tú y yo estaremos solos?

Bella sintió que su barriga se estremecía tal como ella en su totalidad.

—¿Sí?

—La verdad. —Le besó el hombro—. Muero por repetir lo que hicimos hace un par de días.

Ella se giró a mirarlo, emocionada de poder sentirlo nuevamente.

—Yo también muero por repetirlo —respondió.

Se sonrieron.

—Oh, creo que olvidé la cámara en el coche. Espérame en el asiento, volveré en breve.

—Claro.

Se dieron un último beso y cuando Bella quedó a solas, simplemente suspiró, mirando el lugar con mucha emoción.

En menos de un segundo sintió el vibrar de su móvil. Al mirar a la pantalla se dio cuenta de que el número no lo tenía registrado, así que simplemente contestó, muy extrañada.

—¿Hola? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bella —respondió rápidamente la última persona a la que esperaba escuchar.

No podía ser cierto.

—Jacob —soltó, sin poder creerlo.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Primero, mil disculpas por la demora, sucede que a veces la inspiración se larga, en especial cuando tienes tantas cosas que hacer en la vida real, pero también cuando gente tan... mala en este medio. También una disculpa por no haber enviado el adelanto, pero quería que esta fuera una sorpresa ante tanto tiempo sin subir un capítulo. ¿Me perdonan? Pero bueno, ¿qué piensan de todo lo que sucedió? Todo se resumió a las ansias de Bella de escuchar ese "mamá" de los pequeños, pero también ante lo que significa serlo. Y ni hablar de Edward, que es feliz de siquiera pensarlo. Y tal parece que tiene ganas de algo más que un simple noviazgo, ¿no creen? ¿Y qué piensan de la llamada de Jacob? ¿Qué creen que signifique? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco lo comentarios de Pancardo, Valevalverde57, Jeli, almacullenswan, Noriitha, amedina6887, SeguidoradeChile, Belli swan dwyer, Twilightsecretlove, marieisahale, Liliana Macias, NarMaVeg, Santa, Bell Cullen Hall, Milacaceres11039, Nat Cullen, Mss Brightside, damaris14, Mayraargo25, Jenni98isa, Isabelfromnowon, VeroG, ariyasy, Say's, Brenda Cullenn, Kamile PattzCullen, Abigail, Dania, Olga Javier Hdez, katyta94, Pam Malfoy Black, krisr0405, cavendano13, Liz Vidal, Andre22twi, alejandra1987, piligm, Valeeecu, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, FlorVillu, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, DanitLuna, Rero96, freedom2604, MaleCullen, Diana2GT, Robaddict18, patymdn, saraipineda44, Tereyasha Mooz, Fernanda21, josalq, debynoe12, Adriu, twilightter, Gladys Nilda, Esal, rjnavajas, carlita16, terewee, Salveelatun, Roxy de roca, Vanina Iliana, CeCiegarcia, calia19, Iza, kathlenayala, Fernanda javiera, Ana Karina, valentinadelafuente, seelie lune, Nelly McCarthy, lauritacullenswan, Kika, camilitha cullen, Aidee Bells, ELIZABETH, Mar91, Lulu, miop, PatyMC, NaNYs SANZ, Smedina, AnabellaCS, Tina Lightwood, Lizdayanna, Rose Hernndez, Flor Santana, Srita Cullen brandon, sool21, JMMA, Reva4, florcitacullen1, Leah De Call, Mela Masen, AndreaSL, claudiahernandez, Elmi, michi'cullen, Jocelyn, MariaL8, Luisa huiniguir, Chiqui Covet, tulgarita, kaja0507, isbella cullen's swan, YessyVL13, beakis, Duniis, Diana, Ceci machin,joabruno, micalu, cary, Jade HSos, liduvina, jupy, Vaneaguilar, Gibel, rosycanul10, keith86, Ella Rose McCarty, Angelus285, Tecupi, Idalia Cova, PameHart, NadiaGarcia, merodeadores1996, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Sandoval Violeta, somas, Claribel, lunadragneel15, luisita, Fallen Dark Angel, monik, Markeniris, Coni, BCullen y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente por aquí, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan significa mucho para mí, es invaluable, no saben cómo me alegran en medio de tanta mala onda, de verdad, gracias por todo_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_¿Cuándo el próximo capítulo? Pues muy pronto, ya no habrá demoras, pero lo pronto depende de ustedes_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	14. Capítulo 13: No los quiero perder

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: What If Love – RHODES **

**.**

**Capítulo 13:**

**No los quiero perder**

"_Cierra los ojos ante la tenue luz_

_Y más tarde quiero soñar_

_¿Te quedarás conmigo?_

_(…) ¿Qué pasa si el amor es un sentimiento en el cual creer?_

_¿Qué pasa si el amor es un sentimiento que nos pone de rodillas…?_"

¿Qué hacía llamándola? No podía ser cierto.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó, sintiendo la rabia emerger de su interior.

—Bella, vamos, no me hables como si fuéramos desconocidos —siguió diciendo Jacob, usando un tono de voz amigable que le hacía recordar los primeros momentos en que ellos se conocieron.

—¿Te parece poco todo lo que me hiciste? —inquirió, elevando su voz.

Fue tanto que sintió algunos ojos acechándola.

—¿De verdad te parece poco? —Bajó la voz, manteniéndose erguida y muy orgullosa.

—Nenita, _Pecosita_… —decía.

—No me llames así —gruñó, siseando.

Para Bella, las heridas volvían a emerger. Recordaba todo lo mal que lo pasó, en especial cómo lo encontró con su colega en la cama que ellos compartían. Era grotesco, porque también destrozaba su autoestima, uno que había tenido que aprender a reconstruir con mucho esfuerzo.

—_Pecosita_ —insistió.

—Jacob, no quiero volver a saber de ti.

—Pero…

—Basta. Tendrás un hijo, yo no quiero saber de lo que vives o tu felicidad con esa mujer, me das asco…

—Yo sí quiero saber de ti, quiero verte. Te extraño tanto, Bella —susurró el hombre.

Bella no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Tú no me extrañas, estás loco. El que destruyó cada cosa que pude hacer por ti y darte fuiste tú y nadie más.

Ella seguía sintiendo rabia, una que la comía por dentro. No quería odiarlo, fue lo único que no se permitió porque la contaminaba, pero ahora no podía evitarlo. Era recalcitrante.

—No vuelvas a llamarme, ¿bien? —soltó, a punto de alterarse—. O voy a difundir tu maldito video con tu amante y madre de tu hijo por toda la red.

No, ya no lo guardaba. Aún le quedaba un poco de sororidad y no quiso hacerlo exclusivamente por la maldita de Lauren, que a pesar de todo era una par y a las mujeres siempre iban a juzgarlas más, sea por lo que sea.

Cuando cortó, metió de un solo empujón el móvil al bolso y luego se pasó las manos por la cara. Quería llorar solo de rabia, porque no podía creer que Jacob sintiera el derecho a llamarla con todos esos diminutivos luego de lo que pasó. "_Pecosita_", dijo.

Ash, qué rabia sentía.

Con el refunfuño en su garganta, se cruzó de brazos, queriendo patear algo. Sin embargo, prefirió respirar para que los pequeños no se dieron cuenta de que a Bella podían cagarle tan fácilmente el día. No iba a darle ese poder al imbécil de Jacob, de solo pensarlo le daba asco.

Edward regresó con su cámara profesional, una que acumulaba polvo desde que la había comprado. Emmett lo molestó durante meses porque sabía que era un asco para inmortalizar momentos, pero ahora era el momento y deseó que hubiera venido para demostrarle que de algo había servido el caro artilugio. Sin embargo, antes de poder seguir pensando en eso y de contarle a Bella respecto a la anécdota, notó de manera muy instantánea lo enojada que se veía. Algo la tenía muy colérica y esa expresión jamás la había visto antes.

—Hola, hermosa, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó, pasando su mano por su espalda.

Bella intentó tranquilizarse, abrazándolo y sintiéndose segura entre sus brazos.

—Nada, tuve una mala conversación, eso es todo.

—¿Con alguien de aquí? —Miró a su alrededor, contrariado, lo que a Bella le hizo sentir mucha ternura.

—No, es… —Suspiró—. Olvidémoslo, ¿sí?

Edward notó que lo que más quería era dejarlo pasar, así que le dio la chance.

—¿Quieres una fotografía? —le preguntó, dándole un beso tierno en la mejilla.

Bella le sonrió y se apegó a su pecho.

—Sí, me encantaría.

El Dr. Torpe hizo alarde de su apodo y la encendió mientras tambaleaba entre sus dedos, sin saber cómo seguir. Bella lo veía algo apresurado y nervioso, por lo que ella se rio y lo hizo por él.

—Eres tan torpe —le dijo al oído—. Por eso te quiero tanto.

Dejó que el lente hiciera su aparición y esta rápidamente hizo un sonido, a la espera de capturar el momento.

—Y yo te quiero también, mi Ojitos Marrones —respondió Edward—. Mucho.

Edward no pudo comportarse y simplemente le besó la coronilla, momento que Bella aprovechó para inmortalizar en la fotografía. Cuando revisaron, simplemente sonrieron y se dedicaron a besarse, manteniéndose románticos el uno con el otro, y sí, añorando un momento más a solas, repitiendo lo sucedido esa noche de Halloween.

Sintieron que alguien carraspeó detrás de ellos y se separaron. Era una mujer menuda de aspecto alegre.

—¡Hola! —exclamó, corriéndose el cabello. Venía con un hombre detrás—. Edward, qué sorpresa verte. Pensé que te la pasabas trabajando, pero en realidad veo que estás en romance. ¡Soy Ángela! ¿Y tú? —Miró a Bella, quién parecía sorprendida.

—Soy… Bella Swan.

—Y yo soy Ben. Qué alegría ver que mi ingrato amigo y colega esté tan enamorado —afirmó, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Bella se giró a mirarlo, mientras que Edward estaba algo avergonzado porque, bueno, sí había sido un ingrato.

Ben era uno de sus mejores amigos y desde que el trabajo, la vida y el hecho de que ya poco o nada disfrutaba de lo bonito que era tomarse un descanso, no desde que perdió las ganas de hacerlo, había hecho que perdieran algo de contacto. Las únicas veces que estaban más cerca era cuando sus hijos se dedicaban a juntarse en los ensayos, pero no pasaban de fríos saludos. Ahora, con el amor y el que Edward sintiera ganas de disfrutar de lo bonito que era vivir, por sus pequeños y su Ojitos Marrones, hacía que todo fuera diferente, y sus amigos lo sabían.

—Bueno, sí, he sido mal amigo —dijo Edward, atrapando la cintura de su Bella.

—Eso está muy mal —le respondió ella, jugando.

Ben y Ángela se miraron, porque veían a su amigo tan feliz que no podían creerlo.

—¿Vinieron a ver el espectáculo de los pequeños? —inquirió la mujer, intrigada con la presencia de la chica.

Los dos asintieron, solo que Bella parecía más tímida. Ella de verdad no quería asumir un lugar en la vida de los pequeños y que eso significara romper con la imagen de Chelsea.

—Ava y Noah querían que estuviéramos aquí —dijo Edward, besando los nudillos de Bella.

Ángela y Ben volvieron a sonreír.

—Estoy tan contenta. —Ángela se puso las manos en el pecho, dio un paso hacia adelante y, casi de manera inconsciente, abrazó a Bella—. Gracias por venir.

Bella quedó tan sorprendida que por unos cuantos segundos no supo qué decir.

—Mis hijos están adentro, aprovechando de ensayar —respondió Ángela, alejándose un poco ante las emociones de saber que los mellizos tenían el cariño de una mujer como ella—. Te los presentaré en un rato, ya verás que son encantadores.

La maestra salió y llamó a las madres o padres que quisieran terminar por arreglar a los pequeños, pues en cinco minutos saldrían a escena.

—Te esperaré aquí —le dijo a Edward, estirándole la corbata y la camisa con cariño.

Él negó.

—Vamos los dos. Hoy eres mamá y como tal debes venir conmigo.

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta y no supo qué decir al respecto.

—¿O no quieres? —preguntó él—. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Claro que puede incomodarte, eres una chica joven, de pronto sentir la responsabilidad de tener a dos mellizos y… Lo sé, es raro…

—¡No! —exclamó, acariciándole las mejillas y mirándolo a los ojos—. No es raro, es hermoso. —Su barbilla tembló—. No me asusta, me hace feliz, es… algo que… yo… —Tragó—. Solo no quiero abarcar cosas que pudieran manchar el recuerdo de su madre.

Edward negó con tranquilidad.

—Ellos saben quién los cuidó antes de nacer, pero también saben que ella ya no está —asumió—. Tienen dos madres, una que siempre llevarán en sus recuerdos y una que desde ahora es capaz de todo por ellos.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó ella, temblorosa.

Edward sonrió e iba a responder que solo ansiaba que formaran una familia, porque sus hijos la amaban y porque, bueno, él lo hacía de tal forma que se sentía joven, feliz y capaz de todo por ella, pero sintió que volvían a llamarlos, pues los pequeños irían a escena ya.

—Vamos —instó él, tomando su mano con firmeza.

Bella sintió la inmensa felicidad de ir con él y se fueron juntos, metiéndose en el caos de los camerinos. Ava luchaba con su cabello y Noah intentaba acomodarse con sus anteojos en el trajecito. Ojitos Marrones corrió hacia ellos y rápidamente se puso a arreglarle el cabello a la pequeña, mientras que Edward lo hizo con Noah, arreglándole los anteojos en su pequeña carita.

—¿Quieres una trenza? —le pregunto Bella a la pequeñita, mientras ambas se miraban frente al espejo.

Ava asintió y apegó su cabeza al pecho de ella, muy contenta. Bella le sonrió y comenzó a seleccionar sus hebras, haciéndole un rápido peinado que adornó con el prendedor que llevaba en su vestido, una flor con brillantes.

—_Gacias_… mamá —le susurró Ava, dándose la vuelta para abrazarla.

Bella la recibió y cerró sus ojos, apretando los párpados con mucha fuerza.

Edward tenía a Noah en sus brazos y este quiso bajar para unirse a los brazos de Bella. Ella se sorprendió de tenerlos a ambos en su cobijo, y mirarse en el espejo, con los mellizos que habían llegado a cambiar su mundo, se hizo preguntar en cuán impresionante podía ser el destino para que, luego de tanto llorar por esas pérdidas, este podía haberle regalado a dos pequeños tan adorables que sintieran el deseo de llamarla mamá.

—Es hora de ir, _cielitos_ —les dijo, mirando a un Edward soñador y feliz.

Cuando se acomodaron sus trajecitos, Bella se acercó a su Dr. Torpe y se quedaron mirando a los mellizos, correteando hasta llegar a su maestra, que los saludó de forma apresurada y les recordó sus puestos para acercarse al escenario.

.

Las luces hicieron un vaivén y Bella se acomodó con mucho orgullo en su puesto de mamá. El espectáculo de ballet de la academia prestigiosa de Seattle era el primero, de hecho, efectuado por el nivel más pequeño de este. Para Bella era todo un honor poder ser parte de este, pero sobre todo, poder ser su mamá de la boca de los propios pequeños.

—Los inscribí cuando tenían dos años y diez meses —le susurró Edward—, quería que se disciplinaran un poco, pero ahora tienen más energía que antes.

—No hay mucho que hacer con los mellizos, ¿no crees? —Lo contempló con ojos soñadores—. Se parecen mucho a ti.

Edward le dio un beso en los labios y este mismo comenzó a tornarse apasionado, tanto que él rápidamente pasó su mano por su muslo.

—Lo siento —masculló, suspirando mientras respiraba de manera desacompasada—, pero estoy tan deseoso de ti.

Bella sentía que se sonrojaba.

—Dime que podremos estar solos esta noche —jadeó ella, pasando su mano por su pecho mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Prometo que una vez que se duerman… —Tragó—. Lo siento, debes pensar que soy un tipo aburrido que tiene que lidiar con…

—No, Edward —respondió Isabella a la brevedad—, nunca pensaría que por tener dos pequeños vas a parecerme tedioso y aburrido.

Él respiró hondo y se quedó un momento en silencio.

—Imagino que eso ocurrió en alguna ocasión para que creas eso de mí.

Edward jugó con su cabello para pensar en la respuesta correcta, pero se dio por vencido.

—Antes no me importaba, la verdad, ser un padre viudo con dos pequeños que nunca conocieron a una madre asustaba más de lo que imaginas. Las citas no eran lo mío, no hablo de muchas cosas que a las mujeres les interesa, pero… cuando te conocí supe que iba a doler mucho si te parecía tedioso y agotador, sobre todo si venía con una pequeña carga de dos pequeñuelos de apenas tres años y un mes recién cumplidos.

Bella arqueó las cejas y le acarició la quijada, maravillada con su rostro sincero.

—Haberte conocido a ti y a los pequeños ha sido lo mejor de este año y, posiblemente, lo mejor de mi vida —dijo ella, jugando con sus labios.

Él contempló su expresión dulce, femenina y tranquilizadora, lo que lo llevó una vez más a preguntarse si esta mujer era el amor de su vida o estaba pensando estupideces debido al romance a flor de piel.

La música clásica comenzó a sonar, lo que los distrajo de sus palabras. Ambos se giraron a mirar el espectáculo, el cual dio inicio en cuanto se abrió el telón. Al principio, la historia contaba con la presentación de los chiquitines más grandes del nivel, aquellos que tenían cinco. Todos eran animalitos que jugaban con el personaje principal, _Patito Feo_, o sea Ava, que parecía muy nerviosa en medio del escenario, mirando hacia todos los demás con sus ojitos grandes y verdes.

—Oh, está muy asustada —susurró Edward, mirando a su diminuto cachorro en medio del lugar.

—Ahí está Noah —dijo Bella, aferrada a los brazos de la silla, viendo cómo actuaba de su pequeño hermanito, el hermoso cisne.

La maestra era la madre, que le enseñaba junto a los demás hermanitos más adultos, lo que era amarse a sí mismo. _Patito Feo_ tuvo que salir a escena a solas, pero Ava se quedó con su tutú, mirando a los demás mientras temblaba. A Bella se le apretó la garganta, sintiendo que se veía a sí misma cuando fue la primera vez que tuvo que hacer uno de esos espectáculos en la escuela. Así que, con el valor de una madre viendo a su cachorro solito, bajó las escaleras junto con Edward y ambos se acercaron al escenario, dándole valor.

—Vamos, tú puedes —le recordó Bella, instándole a que siguiera.

Ava miró a ambos, muy temerosa de hacer su baile a solas.

—Baila —instó Edward—, tú puedes, amor, ve.

Cuando Bella asintió y se quedó junto a él, viendo que ella estuviera bien, Ava comenzó a tomar valor y dio inicio a su baile, olvidándose del temor, ese que paralizaba a una pequeña de tres años. Ambos, Edward y Bella, sonrieron mientras eran testigos del especial baile de la pequeña, que tenía una gracia única para moverse. Ella no podía creer que estaba usando el tutú que le había hecho con sus propias manos, algo que siempre había soñado poder hacer con sus hijos. Y ahí estaba Ava, luciendo su precioso traje que comenzaba a brillar, simulando la transformación del pequeño patito a la de un resplandeciente cisne. Noah la acompañó en su baile, generando la ternura de todos, en especial de los invitados de honor para los mellizos, a su papá y a su nueva mamá.

—Te hacen feliz —susurró Edward, pasando su mano por la fina cintura de Isabella.

—Más de lo que imaginas, ¿sabes por qué?

Él negó.

—Porque tienen una parte de ti.

Edward tragó y la besó una vez más.

.

Bella escuchó que la llamaban y los mellizos corrieron a su encuentro. Ella los tomó entre sus brazos y los contempló a la vez, usando sus trajecitos tan bonitos en sus pequeñitos cuerpos.

—¡Han bailado tan bien! —exclamó, llenándolos de besos.

—Para mí han sido los mejores —afirmó Edward, caminando detrás de Bella.

Afuera hacía mucho frío, así que él abrazó a su Ojitos Marrones y luego le puso el abrigo a los pequeños, que estaban recostados en el pecho de ella.

—Eso lo dices _podque_ _edes nuesto_ papá —dijo Noah, sacándole una carcajada a Bella.

—Creo que tiene razón —respondió Bella—, han sido los mejores y eso lo afirmo.

—¿_Idás_ con _nosotos_ a casa? —inquirió Ava, moviendo sus piecitos de alegría.

—¿Qué dices, Edward? ¿Voy? —Lo miró, moviendo sus pestañas de manera coqueta.

—¡Di que sí, papi! —pidió Noah, tirando de su camisa.

Él se rio.

—¿Creen que voy a negarme a que Mamá Cisne esté en casa? Nos vamos los cuatro a casa, sí o sí.

—¿Mamá Cisne? —preguntó Bella, sintiendo el fuerte latido de su corazón.

—¿No es así, pequeños? Es hermosa como un cisne.

—Como una _Deina_ —susurró Ava, tocándole la mejilla mientras la miraba con el amor de una pequeña frente a mamá.

Bella tragó y le besó la frente a cada uno, deteniéndose en el olor a bebé que desprendía de ambos.

.

Los dos se habían quedado dormidos en cuanto Edward los puso en las sillas. Ni tiempo les había dado de poder, al menos, instarlos a conciliar el sueño. Estaban muy cansados.

—Tienen el sueño muy pesado —le dijo a Bella, acariciando su muslo de forma cariñosa.

—Espero que tengas algo preparado para mí.

Quería ponerlo nervioso, pero en cuanto él sonrió, muy despreocupado, se sorprendió.

—Espero que te guste el filetillo a la Edward. —Ella iba a protestar—. Ni te atrevas, quiero agasajarte.

—Pero acabas de tener una guardia de doce horas, debes estar muy cansado. Yo me contento estando contigo y nada más.

El doctor le acarició la mejilla en cuanto llegaron a su casa.

—No estoy cansado cuando se trata de pasar tiempo con quienes más me importan. Cuando se trata de ti puedo sacar energías desde debajo de las piedras. —Se bajó del coche, sin esperar a más protestas de la preocupada Bella y se puso a sacar a los pequeños con la experticia de un padre acostumbrado a lidiar con el pesado sueño de sus hijos—. Ponte cómoda y espérame en la sala, te encantará lo que tengo para ti.

Cuando Bella llegó hasta allá, notó que Edward se había preocupado de dejar la mesa puesta para ellos dos, justo en la parte lejana de la casa. Había velas y flores, con la mesa mirando hacia la inmensa ventana de pared que mostraba el lindo jardín. Era perfecto y sencillo, tal como le gustaba. Antes de que ella siquiera pudiera girarse a buscarlo, él ya estaba muy cómodo detrás, con ambas manos en sus bolsillos, sin corbata y las mangas a la altura de sus codos.

—¿Y? ¿Quieres mi especial filetillo?

Ella sonrió y suspiró.

—¿Con vino?

Edward amplió su gesto dulce y asintió con sus ojos brillantes.

—Tengo uno de reserva esperando por nosotros dos. Es una ocasión especial.

—¿Especial?

—Sí. Tu existencia en mi vida, eso es lo especial.

La garganta de Bella se apretó, pero no quiso ponerse emocional, por lo que respiró hondo y aceptó acompañarlo a la cocina. Verlo en ese ambiente era sensual y atractivo.

—Comencemos por una copa, ¿qué me dices? —inquirió él, poniéndole una copa con buena cantidad delante de sus ojos.

Bella rio.

—¿Vas a querer que me emborrache?

—No sola, eso tenlo claro.

Se volvió a reír, mientras que Edward encendió la sartén y calentó la mantequilla para dejar caer el filetillo ya adobado y listo para cocinar. El olor rápidamente hizo que ella cerrara sus ojos, mientras lo contemplaba moverse frente al fuego, iluminando su rostro.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que un hombre le había cocinado? Posiblemente, cuando su papá le había hecho el desayuno, esa vez que su madre se enfermó de cálculos en la vesícula. De casada eso jamás sucedió, Jacob no era el tipo de hombre que se dedicaba a agasajar a una mujer. Mientras tenía a Edward frente a ella, haciendo esas sencillas, pero maravillosas cosas para su deleite, se preguntó por qué se había fijado en Jacob Black, por qué es que dejó pasar tanto tiempo y por qué es que nunca se dio cuenta de que necesitaba a alguien mejor en su vida, alguien que la amara y la cuidara como ella era capaz de cuidar también. Todo ese tiempo a solas en su casa, actuando como una esposa aburrida, monótona y desgastada, sirviendo como un segundo plato mientras Jacob se acostaba con Lauren… ¿En qué demonios pensaba al creer que esa era la vida que merecía? Sí, lo tenía todo, nunca faltó nada material, tenía los mejores atuendos, la mejor casa, el mejor coche, un chofer, gente que le limpiaba hasta los dientes… Finalmente, ¿eso era suyo? No, claro que no, había sido un préstamo de Jacob mientras actuaba como su muñequita, nada de eso se lo había ganado como lo había inculcado su padre y su madre desde pequeña, nada de eso era suyo porque al final nunca había podido dedicarse a hacer lo que le gustaba, hasta ahora, que estaba con un hombre de buena profesión, pero que jamás se atrevería a pensar en ella como un juguete y a la que jamás intentaría mantener, porque le gustaba el valor que conservaba, como la mujer independiente que dejó ir antes de que siquiera ella se diera cuenta.

—¿En qué piensas tanto, mi amor? —le preguntó, sacándola de su trance.

—En… lo mucho que me gusta verte cocinarme.

Él sonrió.

—Puedo hacerlo cuanto quieras, enamorar comienza por el estómago y tú me hiciste caer rendido al chocolate de tus ojos.

Bella se acercó y le besó la espalda, haciendo que Edward se diera la vuelta para abrazarla y comenzar a besarla de manera acalorada. Él bajó sus manos hasta sus nalgas, apretándolas hasta hacerla brincar de regocijo. Toda la cena habría acabado ahí, cambiando drásticamente a la locura de la pasión, pero la campanilla hizo que ellos se separaran, recobrando el aliento.

—Los bocadillos de calabaza están listos —jadeó él, juntando su frente con la suya.

—Iré a sentarme, te espero allá.

Cuando ella se fue, Edward se mordió el puño, intentando calmarse.

.

Bella vio cómo se acercaba con la asadera, usando guantecitos de cocina y un delantal. Le pareció tan adorable y sexy a la vez.

—Es mi especialidad, espero que te encante.

Ella lo observaba esmerarse, sirviéndole los bocadillos de calabaza y los vegetales salteados en su plato. Cuando regresó con la charola y el filetillo, el aroma la noqueó tanto que le sonó la barriga.

—Creo que tienes mucha hambre —comentó él, sentándose frente a sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Lo siento —dijo.

—No tienes que sentirlo. Es natural, tanto como te quiero.

Edward encendió las velas y le rellenó el vaso, esperando a que se sintiera cómoda en el lugar que esperaba sintiera como un hogar.

—Edward —llamó Bella, una vez que se dispuso a comer.

Él alzó la mirada.

—M-Me cuesta mucho comer desde este lado de la mesa —susurró, mirando con algo de incomodidad el número trece que había en un bonito cuadro minimalista.

El doctor se quedó algo sorprendido.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Te da frío? La chimenea está caliente —la tranquilizó, levantándose para buscar una manta.

—No… Es… —Tragó—. No me gusta ese número.

Edward pestañeó.

—Sé que te pareceré tonta y algo quejumbrosa, pero…

—¿Saco el cuadro? —preguntó, sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Bella cerró sus ojos y asintió.

Si seguía ahí, sentía que algo malo iba a suceder. ¿Pero qué? Quizá algún accidente, o algo iba a disgustarle a Edward de ella y… se iba a desencantar y…

—Ya está —le hizo saber, mostrándole cómo botaba el cuadro al tacho de la basura.

—No, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —se lamentó.

—Porque te molesta, cariño.

—P-pero…

—Quiero que sientas esta casa como tu hogar y si ese cuadro sigue aquí, no será como tal.

Bella tragó y luego cerró sus ojos, respirando hondo.

—Lamento que te parezca una demente.

—No, descuida —respondió él, intentando no buscar respuestas en ella. Se veía tensa y muy intranquila—. Olvidemos eso y vamos a comer.

Ella respiró hondo y tomó los cubiertos para ponerse a probar el primer bocado que él le había hecho. La carne estaba jugosa, con leves toques a especias y… ¿whisky?

—Es mi especialidad. Tiene un toque de Jack Daniels y la delicia de la miel.

Bella sonrió.

—Me parece tan deliciosa, Edward, ¡mi madre y tú podrían maravillas!

Ese dejo de felicidad lo volvía loco, por lo que tomó su mano y se la besó.

—Esa sonrisita tan apetitosa —susurró Edward—. Podría usarla como el medicamento perfecto para hacer curar todos los males del hospital.

Bella notó que algún recuerdo le pasó por la cabeza, pues sus ojos dejaron de brillar por un par de segundos.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —preguntó ella, inquieta.

—Hoy… tuve la visita antes del quirófano de mi paciente más pequeño.

—Oh.

—Tiene diez años y esperaba un corazón. Imagínate la felicidad de la familia. Me hizo pensar en mis hijos, en esos padres, en… —Suspiró—. Habría sido un día difícil de no ser porque llegué a verte y luego nos quedamos con Ava y Noah.

—Eres un buen médico. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Suspiró.

—No poder hacer bien mi trabajo.

Bella arqueó las cejas y sonrió con tristeza.

—Eso no siempre depende de ti, porque sé que dices eso ante la idea de que esa pequeña de diez no soporta la operación, ¿no es así?

Él asintió.

—Si yo pudiera, pondría mi vida en tus manos.

Esas palabras hicieron tanto ruido en su interior que sus ojos se sintieron escocidos por las lágrimas.

—Debes tener mucha confianza en mí para que eso ocurra.

Asintió.

—Más de la que tendría por cualquier hombre… Y bueno, con perdón de mi papi. —Se rio.

—Gracias por confiar en mí.

—Siempre.

.

Habían tenido una cena fantástica. El filetillo de Edward era para chuparse los dedos y ni hablar de los bocadillos de calabaza. Ella sabía que había sido un gran esfuerzo haber tenido todo perfecto para ella, así que se ofreció a lavar los platos, pero él se negó rotundamente, alegando que no quería que moviera un solo dedo en casa. Así que, asumiendo que iba a demorarse unos cuantos minutos, Bella se miró al espejo de la habitación y tanteó la cama, sintiendo cómo rebotaba su corazón en su pecho.

Nunca había estado en la habitación de Edward.

Recorrió el lugar, suspirando porque, bueno, era su mundo y todo gritaba "Edward". Sonrió al ver que tenía un librero lleno de libros de anatomía, fisiología, semiología y más, pero también literatura clásica, algo de crianza y, bueno, hasta romance. Era tan lindo que la volvía loca. Sin embargo, supo que era el momento de recobrar su autoconfianza y, sabiendo que lo había estado pensando durante toda la noche anterior, se quitó el vestido, dispuesta a lucir el conjunto que con nervios supo que solo podría ocupar con él. Frente al mismo espejo vio a una mujer diferente, tan sonrojada ante la idea de lo que iba a ocurrir, tan sensual en el conjunto rojo de encaje y con unos ligeros apretándole las piernas rebosantes de su lechosa piel. Se acomodó los cabellos, terminó de ponerse un poco más de labial y, casi de forma inconsciente, se sentó a los pies de la cama, esperándolo con el corazón en la boca.

Edward no pensó ni sospechó lo que se iba a encontrar al entrar a su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a una mujer despampanante de rojo, con un cuerpo que lo volvía loco y una mirada intensa que lo invitaba a pecar.

—Te estaba esperando —dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

Él tragó. ¿Era su Ojitos Marrones? Por Dios, es que… ese conjunto… esos ligueros…

—Vaya —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Cuando se cruzó una pierna y apoyó las manos en la cama, Edward pensó que le iba a sangrar la nariz.

—¿No vas a acompañarme?

Edward asintió en automático y con la boca entreabierta, mirando ese delicado cuerpecito siendo tan… sensual.

—Sé que estás cansado y esta noche quiero hacerte feliz —susurró, levantándose de la cama.

—Cariño…

—Shh —lo calló, pasando sus manos por sus hombros y luego pegando su rostro a su espalda—. Déjame agasajarte, ¿sí?

—Es suficiente con que tú y yo nos quedemos juntos esta noche.

Ella sonrió y le dio la vuelta.

—¿Y si te digo que hago unos masajes maravillosos? —susurró, desabotonando su camisa, botón por botón de manera muy lenta mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Entonces quiero probarlos. Pero créeme que no dormiré hasta que prueba de ti.

Bella sonrió.

—Todo lo que quieras. Has tenido un día laboral muy pesado, déjame agasajarte y hacerte feliz, es lo que hace una mujer por su hombre, ¿sí?

Él le respondió con un beso lleno de pasión y Bella hizo de tripas corazón para separarse.

—Recuéstate en la cama.

Él hizo lo que Bella le dijo, dándole la espalda. Bella se acostó a horcajadas y le terminó por quitar la camisa. Mirarle los músculos fue algo que le gustó tanto que por un buen rato se dedicó a acariciárselos, como si pudiera trazar un dibujo digno de un libro. Antes de dedicarse a su cometido, le besó la nuca y luego las vértebras del cuello, justo en la zona posterior, donde su aroma masculino y el perfume de la tarde parecían tener más intensidad.

—Bella, cariño —se quejó, haciendo un sonido masculino con su ronca voz de excitación.

Bella comenzó a realizar su masaje, actuando con las mejillas rojas y la intensidad de sus deseos. Ella actuaba por instinto, disfrutando de su piel tal como a él le gustaba la suya. Agasajarlo era algo que le gustaba, en especial ahora, que podía sentir la fuerza de su hombría.

—Date la vuelta —le susurró al oído.

Cuando Edward lo hizo, Bella notó su erección, lo que le hizo aumentar la rubicundez. Ella se sentó sobre él y con la timidez de hacer algo que nunca había experimentado antes, comenzó nuevos masajes, esta vez más intensos, con su respiración alocada. Se miraban mutuamente y a medida que Bella bajaba las manos hasta el botón de sus pantalones, Edward frunció el ceño, quejumbroso de deseo.

—Siempre he querido hacer algo distinto, pero… —murmuró, mordiéndose el labio, sin saber cómo decírselo—. Contigo sé que puedo hacerlo sin sentirme presionada. Contigo el dolor fue placer y luego el placer una linda intimidad.

Sus mejillas seguían rojas y Edward instintivamente se las acarició, mirando a sus ojos y luego a ese conjunto que estaba volviéndolo un desquiciado.

—No quiero que sientas que es una obligación…

—Lo quiero.

Él tragó, viendo cómo sus manos bajaban sus pantalones y su ropa interior, desnudándolo a medida que ella se lamía el labio inferior. Isabella temblaba ante la idea, no porque le asustara, sino porque era algo que, en su interior, ansiaba poder disfrutar hasta que encontrara al correcto, y ese era Edward. Isabella acarició su miembro, amoldando su mano a toda la extensión. Era suave, muy caliente y palpitaba entre sus dedos, lo que le gustaba muchísimo. Él se quejó y Bella se acercó para besarle los labios a medida que le daba placer. Cuando el corazón de ella buscó más, se separó, besando la piel de su pecho, la de su abdomen y luego llegó hasta donde quería. Se pasó la lengua por la comisura y lamió, intrusa ante nuevas sensaciones.

Supo que su sabor era único.

—Bella —gruñó, sintiendo el calor de su boca.

Edward miraba sus ojos brillantes mientras ella, llevada por sus instintos, hundía su hombría y lo apretaba con sus labios. Quiso acariciar sus mejillas rojas y lo hizo, pasando por esa expresión tan dulce y perversa a la vez. Ese iris tan lindo lo encandilaba, haciéndolo preso junto al placer que le daba su boca.

Isabella nunca había hecho esto, ni siquiera había tenido las ganas, no con el único hombre con el que había estado antes de Edward. Con él, el placer era diferente, o bien… era real placer. Sentirlo en su boca parecía surrealista. Ser parte de esa expresión llena de deseo, excitación y locura, la hacía sentir poderosa, pero también más sensual que nunca. Era un sabor que no iba a olvidar y que no se asemejaba a nada, era el sabor de Edward, el hombre al que amaba y al que quería agasajar como él lo hacía con ella. Edward respetaba su ritmo a pesar de que quería tomar sus cabellos y pedirle más, todo esto mientras ella disfrutaba de la sensación tan contraria entre la suavidad de su piel y la dureza interior.

Cuando le costó respirar, Bella se alejó, subiendo entre besos por el mismo lugar que ya había recorrido y sin tiempo de un pestañeó de espera, Edward le dio la vuelta, sacándole una carcajada.

—Me ha encantado —murmuró él, juntando su nariz con la suya.

—Es la primera vez que lo hago —susurró, pasando sus manos por su pecho.

—Para mí ha sido perfecto.

Ella sonrió y luego hizo un mohín de placer cuando los dedos de Edward buscaron su intimidad.

—La manera en cómo te ves es… —Gruñó, comiéndose sus labios.

Bella lo abrazó desde el cuello mientras sentía cómo sus manos la despojaban de la ropa interior. Primero el sujetador, el que quitó rápido, aprovechando de tocar sus senos desnudos, tirando de ellos con suavidad. Ella se arqueó.

—Me gusta que seas un torpe no torpe cuando se trata de hacer el amor —susurró ella.

Edward rio y siguió dándole placer a medida que iba quitándole la tanga.

—Te dejaré con estos —murmuró, tirando con fuerza de los elásticos de los ligueros—. ¿Te molesta?

Negó.

—Son para ti y para mí, quiero que me hagas el amor con ellos.

Los ojos de Edward oscurecieron, mientras Bella se reincorporaba en la cama, agarrándose de su cuello y dejándolo caer en la cama. Se volvió a poner a horcajadas y sin pensarlo mucho se frotó sobre él. El gemido fue instantáneo, así que su doctor se posicionó en su entrada y comenzó a hundirse, mientras Bella acomodaba sus caderas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Sí, sentía las ligeras vibraciones del dolor, pero también del placer. Se sentía tan linda, tan… increíble.

—Dame un beso, te quiero conmigo —susurró Edward, tirando de su mano para abrazarla y comenzar a moverse con más rapidez.

Bella se quejó, arqueando las cejas, disfrutando de cómo sentía que se unían en una sincronía maravillosa. Era una intimidad que siempre había soñado, ambos se querían y ambos se respetaban. ¿No había algo más perfecto que poder compartir algo así?

—Shh, cariño, no querrás despertar a los mellizos —le recordó él con dificultad.

Bella rio y se mordió el labio mientras sentía que sudaba debido a la locura de sus movimientos y los roces de su intensa intimidad. Finalmente se besaron, mordiéndose, lamiéndose y jadeándose, siempre unidos, siempre disfrutando del placer, percibiendo cómo sus cuerpos anunciaban la llegaba de la culminación, una que buscaron aumentando sus ritmos y acabando en una explosión que los llenó de dicha, mirándose a los ojos mientras expresaban sin ningún temor lo que los dos se provocaban.

—Te quiero —le dijo él con dificultad, respirando de esa manera alocada que significaba la pasión descarnada de ambos.

Bella tragó, intentando recomponerse. Las cosas que sentía con Edward no se asemejaban a nada.

—Te quiero —respondió ella, cobijándose a su lado.

Edward tiró de las sábanas y la tapó, para luego acariciarle las mejillas rojas y luego quitándole los cabellos del rostro. Parecía un león.

—Quiero estar contigo así, juntos, desnudos, todo el tiempo que podamos —murmuró Edward, mirándola a los ojos.

Isabella le besó la barbilla y luego pasó sus piernas por las suyas.

—¿Qué? ¿Te ha entusiasmado eso de ser los Sres. Cullen? —preguntó, suspirando en medio de una paz relajante.

Él asintió, sabiendo que era demasiado pronto.

—Prométeme que esto sucederá más seguido y que, eventualmente, tú y yo estaremos durmiendo juntos por el resto de nuestros días.

Bella sintió que le escocían los ojos.

—¿Quieres soportarme abrazándote toda la noche… por el resto de nuestros días? —susurró ella, nerviosa.

—Sí.

Ojitos Marrones suspiró y se acercó más.

—Claro que sí, quiero —respondió.

Edward sonrió y le comenzó a dar caricias para que se durmiera.

—Te quiero, mi Ojitos Marrones.

—Y yo a ti, mi Dr. Torpe.

.

Bella se sentía tan descansada, pero cuando se movió algunos músculos dolieron. Unos besos suaves la despertaron y ella abrió sus ojos de manera abrupta. Edward estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, ya vestido y con la bata blanca a un lado de él.

—¿Te irás? —preguntó ella, restregándose los ojos.

—Sí, cariño, tengo que ir a la cirugía.

—Oh —susurró en respuesta, bastante triste y desilusionada.

—Descuida, estaré a buena hora contigo y los mellizos. Y mira, te preparé el desayuno.

Al girarse y ver esos deliciosos huevos, la fruta y las tostadas, todo junto a un té humeante con canela, se sintió tan dichosa como nunca antes.

—Eres maravilloso —canturreó, levantándose para llenarle el rostro de besos.

—Te adoro, preciosa —le dijo él al oído—. ¿Te parece si hacemos algo hoy? No sé cuánto demore con la cirugía, pero conmigo somos tres cardiólogos, así que podría regresar en ocho horas sin problema.

Bella se comió una fresa y luego le dio otro beso mientras se sentaba en sus piernas.

—¿Te parece si vamos a la playa?

—¿A la playa?

Ella asintió.

—La Push parece el lugar perfecto para que los mellizos jueguen un poco, ¿no crees?

—¿Y podré verte en bikini?

Bella rio.

—Anoche me viste en ligueros, ¿no es suficiente con eso?

Él le besó el cuello y el hombro.

—Nunca es suficiente. Pero hecho, vamos. Puedes irte en mi otro coche y yo te seguiré saliendo del trabajo.

—¡Eso haré! —exclamó, muy entusiasmada—. Ava, Noah y yo te esperaremos muy contentos.

Edward suspiró y le dio un beso largo en los labios.

—Deséame éxito en la cirugía. Pensaré en ti.

—Y yo en ti. Mucho éxito. Eres el mejor de todos.

Cuando él se marchó, Bella se acomodó en la cama, extrañándolo. Finalmente suspiró y se vio en medio de la cama, una que sin pensarlo la hacía sentir como si siempre hubiera pertenecido ahí. Era muy grande y _acolchadita_, con unos edredones esponjosos y calentitos. Y sí, olía a él.

En el instante en que se disponía a tomar el desayuno, sintió dos voces agudas y dulces acercándose de forma peligrosa a la habitación. Ella se echó a reír y esperó a que los mellizos entraran. Ambos se subieron a la cama como pudieron con sus cortas piernitas y se acomodaron a su lado.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo ella, con uno a cada lado.

—¡Estabas aquí! —dijo Noah, con sus anteojos algo chuecos.

Bella se los acomodó y los tapó.

—¿Creían que me había ido?

Ava sonrió y se acostó en pecho de ella.

—¿Quieren comer algo? —preguntó—. Papá hizo huevos.

—¡Sí! Aunque ya bebimos _lechita_.

Claro que él no iba a dejarlos sin su desayuno.

—Un poco del desayuno de Bella no les hará mal.

—¡Del desayuno de mami! —canturrearon, haciéndola sonreír.

Luego de comer los tres y de quedarse un buen rato en la cama, se quedaron dormidos sin siquiera notarlo. Tanto Ava como Noah la abrazaron y conciliaron el sueño sin espacio a la duda, mientras que Bella, junto a su olor tan inocente y su calorcito único, también se durmió. De no haber sido porque Maggie los encontró en medio de la habitación y la imagen le pareció tan tierna que se quedó un buen rato mirándolos, Bella no habría despertado.

Como ya era buena hora para irse a la playa, Bella aprovechó que Maggie estaba ahí y le encargó a los mellizos mientras iba a casa a darse una ducha.

.

Charlie Swan estaba comiéndose una dona a escondidas de Renée, que no estaba en casa. Como Bella tampoco había llegado a dormir, imaginando que se había quedado con el mequetrefe de Edward a hacer… quizá… qué… cosa…

Le dio un buen sorbo al café y le dio otro mordisco a la dona.

—No pensé que seguirías comiendo donas, Charlie Swan —afirmó uno de los hombres que eran como un hijo para él, su adorado Riley Johnson.

Desde que se presentó en su casa para saludar, su emoción fue instantánea. Lo conocía desde que era un pequeñito. Como su madre, quien era una de sus mejores amigas de la escuela, había perdido a su novio cuando ella apenas estaba embarazada, él se había encargado de todo mientras, bueno, Renée se ponía muy celosa. A pesar de eso, ella jamás fue mala con el pequeño, a quien cobijó mientras su mamá trabajaba para poder mantenerlo. El adorable Riley creció junto a Bella y sí, siempre pensó que acabaría con su hija, pero Bella lo veía como un muy buen amigo, aunque, a decir verdad, Charlie sabía que para él eso jamás sería así porque seguía enamorado de ella, al menos hasta que se marchó para seguir sus pasos como abogado, años atrás.

—Y yo jamás pensé que te volvería a ver por aquí. ¡Me habrías llamado!

Riley se acomodó frente a él, sentándose en el sofá, luciendo como un guapo hombre de veintisiete.

—Mi madre quería darte una sorpresa. Siempre te recuerda con mucho cariño.

—Oh… Lucy. Claro que sí. La última vez que hablé con ella fue el año pasado, cuando me comentó que fueron juntos al Caribe.

Riley sonrió.

—Espero que la Sra. Swan no se moleste con la idea, pero… ella vino conmigo.

Charlie levantó las cejas.

—Eso es pasado. Ella ya no está celosa.

Riley suspiró y se quedó mirando la casa en la que se quedó por mucho tiempo y, de pronto, vio la fotografía de Bella cuando era una adolescente, lo que le hizo recordarla con el mismo entusiasmo y ansia que siempre. A pesar de todos esos años, nunca dejó de amarla, incluso cuando supo que se había ido con el imbécil de Black, ya casada.

Cuánto sufrió al saberlo.

—Bella debe estar muy feliz con su matrimonio —soltó—. Me encantaría volver a verla.

Cuando Charlie lo escuchó, recordó que él no sabía las buenas nuevas, así que abrió la boca para responder. Sin embargo, ella entró tambaleando, algo acomplejada con la puerta desengrasada a la que siempre le costaba abrir. En el momento en el que vio a Riley, la sorpresa le hizo dejar caer las llaves. Ese chico… No podía creerlo. ¿Estaba aquí?

—Oh por Dios, ¿Riley?

Él se levantó del sofá, mirándola con el corazón latiéndole con mucha rapidez. Parecía que los años le habían dotado de una hermosura tan intensa que la hacía deslumbrar.

—Bella, qué sorpresa… Yo pensé que estabas en Seattle, yo…

—Me divorcié, Riley.

A diferencia de cualquier hombre, él no se sintió feliz de escucharlo.

—Vaya —susurró, sin saber qué más responder.

—No sabía que estabas acá, es… sorprendente. Estás tan… adulto.

Y sí, estaba muy guapo. Riley era un hombre hecho y derecho, de aspecto elegante y sofisticado. Tenía una piel oliva y unos ojos grises tan penetrantes que nunca había tomado más atractivo que hasta ahora, que era un adulto.

—Y tú muy guapa —respondió, sin pensarlo. Luego carraspeó—. Yo regresé a Forks.

—¿En serio?

Asintió.

—Soy el fiscal encargado.

—Oh, uau, eso es fantástico.

—Me preguntaría si, ahora que estás acá y yo también, podríamos ponernos al día luego de tanto tiempo sin saber el uno del otro.

Bella sonrió.

—Me parece una genial idea.

.

Haber recordado a Riley la llenó de nostalgia. Durante el viaje a la playa de La Push, se puso a recordar lo que significaba su pasado y cómo esa zona a la que iba con los mellizos estaba llena de memorias de Jacob cuando eran más jóvenes. Esa llamada que le había dado, además, aún seguía comiéndole la cabeza, porque tenía mucha rabia.

—¿Qué les parece? ¿No es hermoso? —preguntó, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla para verlos a los dos, muy entusiastas.

—¡_Paya_! —exclamaron al unísono.

Bella los sacó de las sillas y los acomodó en la arena.

—¡Donde mis ojos los vean! Papá regresará en un poco rato. ¿Quieren armar algún castillo?

—¡Sí!

Bella puso una toalla sobre la arena y se acomodó con ellos, ayudándoles a ponerse el traje de baño. Cuando vio que los dos aún usaban pañales, aquello le enterneció más.

—Papi _quiede_ que hagamos en el _tadito_ del _pis_, _pedo_ a mí me da _medo_ —le contó Ava.

Ella sonrió.

—Está bien, yo dejé los pañales cuando tenía cuatro.

—¿Cuánto es _cuato_? —Noah se miraba los dedos.

Bella los besó y los abrigó para que la brisa marina no los incomodara y dejó que jugaran tranquilamente mientras esperaban a Edward. A él le iba a encantar lo que estaba viendo.

Al rato, Bella los dejó jugando y se volvió hacia el coche para buscarles algo de comer. Estaban tan entusiastas jugando que se tranquilizó, despistándose un minuto exacto. Cerca había un hombre vendiendo helados, así que corrió para comprarles unos. Cuando se dio la vuelta para preguntarles si querían manzana o melocotón, no los encontró.

Los helados cayeron por sus pies.

Bella miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que iba a volverse loca.

No estaban, simplemente no estaban.

Su corazón se desbocó de manera intensa mientras sentía que se paralizaba de dolor. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y a sudar, como si de pronto fuera a desmayarse.

—¡Ava! ¡Noah! —gritó, mirando a su alrededor mientras el llanto estaba a punto de aparecer.

Sus pequeñitos no estaban y ellos jamás se perderían de vista así como así, no en medio de la playa, no cuando estaban los acantilados cerca…

La sola idea de imaginar que algo les había pasado sentía que se desmoronaba.

Solo se había demorado un segundo en comprarles el helado mientras ellos disfrutaban de la arena de La Push, pero cuando regresó no estaban.

—¡Ava, cielito! ¡Ava! —volvió a gritar, metiéndose entre las pocas personas.

Miró las olas y luego la palita enterrada, por lo que corrió y la tomó con dificultad debido al temblor en sus dedos. Era la suya y la de Noah, con las olas golpeándolas sin remedio.

Ellos jamás dejaban sus palitas por ahí, las adoraban.

—¡Noah, amor! ¡Noah! —gritó con más desesperación.

Por Dios, no estaban, sus pequeñitos no estaban.

Corrió hacia donde se encontraban un par de enamorados, disfrutando del raro sol intenso de la península.

—Hola —dijo con la voz temblorosa—. ¿Vieron a dos pequeñitos? No tienen más de tres años, estaban jugando y… y…

—No, no hemos visto nada —respondieron, tan indolentes que Bella se sintió deshecha.

Ella se alejó mientras trabajaba, imaginando escenarios tan horribles que enseguida se largó a llorar de manera profusa. ¡Quizá se habían metido al agua! ¡Quizá habían visto una gaviota y cayeron en medio de las rocas! Iba a morir de terror, no daba más del miedo y de la desesperación.

—¡Ava! ¡Noah! ¡Cielitos! —gritó, corriendo hacia las rocas más peligrosas.

Ahí estaba el juguetito de su pequeña, enterrado y algo destrozado.

—Oh no —gimió—. ¡Ava! ¡Noah!

Algo le había pasado a sus mellizos, no iban a separarse así, jamás, eso era… tan difícil.

Bella comenzó a sentir comezón en las palmas de sus manos y que de pronto se desmoronaba. Pisó las piedras y luego el único asfalto de lugar, no queriendo tocar las líneas, así como tampoco con el pie izquierdo primero. _Si lo haces algo malo pasará, algo muy malo_, pensaba de manera compulsiva, aterrada hasta la parte más interna de su interior.

De su bolso sacó los medicamentos tranquilizantes y se puso uno debajo de la lengua, botando unos cuantos ante el terror inhumano de imaginar lo que había pasado con sus mellizos.

—Señor, ¿ha visto a dos pequeñitos de tres años? —inquirió a un hombre que pescaba cerca de la orilla.

—No, no he visto nada.

—¡Mierda! —gritó, sintiendo que le oprimían el pecho con tanta furia que estaba a punto de desmayarse otra vez.

Sus pequeñitos… ¿Dónde estaban, maldita sea? Lo único que había querido era comprarles un helado, lo único, nada más. Quería ser una buena mamá, quería demostrarles que con ella estaban segura y que nada malo les podía suceder, pero ahora no estaban, el mar se los había tragado y el solo pensamiento de ello la rompía en pedazos. No era una buena madre, no lo era, una buena madre jamás podía perder de vista a sus pequeños en medio del mar. Si algo malo había ocurrido jamás se los iba a perdonar, jamás.

Edward aparcó cerca de la playa y se bajó, entusiasta por regalarle lo que había comprado a Bella. Cuando la vio cerca de las rocas, corriendo hacia una dirección, despeinada y a punto de caer a la arena, supo que algo iba mal. Corrió hacia su encuentro y la vio temblando, compulsa, moviendo las manos de una manera desesperada.

—Mi amor, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó, llamando su atención.

Cuando Bella vio a Edward, lo primero que hizo fue desmoronarse entre sus brazos.

—Bella, ¿dónde están? —inquirió—. Ava y Noah… ¿Dónde están?

Ella tragó y sintió que se moría de dolor. Sus pequeños solo habían dejado sus juguetes con el mar dispuesto a tragárselos.

—Se perdieron, Edward, se perdieron y yo… solo quería comprarles un helado —gimió, explotando en llanto.

Edward sintió el inmenso dolor de saber que sus hijos no se encontraban ahí, mirando el mar con la agonía rozándole la piel.

—Solo encontré los juguetes enterrados. Perdóname —suplicó—. Perdóname, por favor.

Él bajó los hombros con los ojos llorosos y se separó, yendo directamente al mar para buscarlos.

Bella se sintió rota, sintiendo la culpabilidad en su interior, porque sí, había sido su culpa.

—Edward, yo no quería…

Edward dejó de escuchar y se metió rápidamente al mar, buscando de manera desesperada a ver si ellos estaban por ahí, entre las rocas, entre esas aguas turbulentas que, en menos de un minuto, se los podría haber llevado.

Bella sentía que iba a morirse de dolor.

Sus pequeñitos no estaban, simplemente no estaban. Y era su culpa.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Estos dos han demostrado que están más unidos y que disfrutan de su amor no solo desde la ternura, sino también desde la pasión. Los pequeños son felices con Bella, pero al parecer ella teme no ser suficiente en este nuevo papel de madre. ¿Qué significará la llegada de Riley a la vida de todos ellos? ¿Qué significará lo que ha sucedido con los mellizos? Porque de pronto han desaparecido y Bella siente que es su culpa lo que sea que les haya sucedido. ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Los encontrarán? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido el capítulo! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de lauritacullenswan, Pancardo, CeCiegarcia, Mss Brightside, ariyasy, lindys ortiz, Liliana Macias, Milacaceres11039, Lore562, Liz Vidal, Pam Malfoy Black, viridianaconticruz, Flor Santana, Tereyasha Mooz, rjnavajas, cavendano13, Dominic Muoz Leiva, freedom2604, katyta94, DanitLuna, MarieL8, Noriitha, Jocelyn, Jenni98isa, Iza, Josi, SeguidoradeChile, Coni, NellyMcCarthy, alejandra1987, Brenda Cullenn, Twilightsecretlove, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Belly swan dwyer, Kath Morgenstern, Ivette marmolejo, miop, Valevalverde57, Mela Masen, Luisa huiniguir, Emilse Mtz, Angelus285, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Ceci Machin, Karina, A k, Joa Castillo, Srita Cullen brandon, krisr0405, Bitah, Markeniris, Duniis, Elmi, jupy, angryc, Heart on winter, GabySS501, Chiqui Covet, Elejandra Solis, FlorVillu, calia19, debynoe12, Tata XOXO, Jeli, JMMA, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Beth, beakis, LicetSalvatore, patymdn, damaris14, Gladys Nilda, Gibel, somas, ELIZABETH, Bookaholicreader, Says, NaNYs SANZ, keith86, Andre22-twi, tulgarita, morales13roxy, Tina Lightwood, Rero96, Ana karina, seelie lune, michi cullen, valentinadelafuente, Pili, llucena928, Diana Hurtarte, florcitacullen1, claudiahernandez, NarMaVeg, Vero G, kathlenayala, K, Adriu, santa, Gis Cullen, saraipineda44, LuAnKa, rosycanul10, Aidee Bells, MaleCullen, Esal, lunadragneel15, Smedina, morenita88, BreezeCullenSwan, cary, MasenSwan, almacullenmasen, AnabellaCS, Abigail, Atiseret, sool21, Jess, Diana2GT, Robaddict18, Jade HSos, terewee, AndreaSL, YessyVL13, Mar91, bbluelilas, Nat Cullen, camilitha cullen, Pao-SasuUchiha, twilightter, carlita16, Fernanda javiera, martuu341, Mayraargo25, Ella Rose McCarty, Fernanda21, Jeli, Tecupi, merodeadores1996, Reva4, Maca Ugarte Diaz, LoreVab y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente por aquí, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan me alimenta y me hace muy feliz, me insta a seguir en esto que, a veces, significa atraer a personas que, por desgracia, disfrutan de hacer sentir mal al resto_**

**_Recuerden que si dejan un review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Pronto un nuevo capítulo, pero eso depende de ustedes_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	15. Capítulo 14: Errores

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR: Quiero pedirles las disculpas pertinentes por haberme demorado. En más de una ocasión comenté que había tenido asuntos personales que atender, situación que me mantuvo ocupada y muy triste, sumado a toda la presión de un nuevo trabajo. Pero ya estoy de regreso, ¡y vuelvo con más rapidez que antes! Espero me entiendan por esa ausencia que tuve y de corazón espero que me sigan acompañando, porque sigo con ustedes**

* * *

**Recomiendo: The Scientist – Corinne Bailey Rae**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**.**

**Capítulo 14:**

**Errores**

"_Vengo a verte y a decirte que lo siento_

_(…) Tuve que encontrarte, decirte que te necesito_

_Decirte que te alejo_

_Dime tus secretos_

_Hazme tus preguntas_

_Volvamos al inicio_

_(…) Nadie dijo que sería fácil_

_Es una pena para nosotros separarnos_

_(…) Nadie dijo que sería así de difícil_

_Llévame al comienzo de todo_

_(…) Dime que me amas_

_Vuelve y abrázame…_"

Edward parecía enloquecido, nadando de lado a lado por si los encontraba. No se había dado cuenta de cómo temblaba ante el terror paralizante de encontrarlos inertes, no hasta que sintió alivio de no verlos, al menos no él.

Cuando salió del mar y vio a Bella llorando desesperada, lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia ella, poner sus manos en sus hombros y mirarla por una respuesta.

—¿Qué pasó, Bells? Dime, ¿qué ocurrió?

—Se han perdido… Yo… —Apretó los labios—. No sé cómo han desaparecido. Lo siento tanto, Edward, de verdad.

La furia le cruzó la garganta por sus pequeños, que solían ir corriendo de aquí para allá. ¿Por qué esta vez no pudieron quedarse junto a Bella? ¿Y por qué Bella, sabiendo cómo eran, fue capaz de dar la vuelta un minuto?

Hasta ese punto, ni Edward podía pensar con claridad. Estaba desesperado.

—Por favor, no te enojes conmigo —gimió ella, temblando de pies a cabeza.

No lo iba a soportar.

—Bella, necesito estar solo —pidió él, alejándose.

El rostro de Isabella estaba bañado en lágrimas y su frecuencia cardíaca era tan rápida que su pecho le comenzaba a doler.

—Pero…

—Necesito estar solo. Si quieres ayudar realmente, por favor, déjame solo y ayúdame a encontrarlos —le dijo, sin detenerse a pensar que sus palabras realmente le estaban provocando un fuerte daño a ella.

Bella se sentía tonta e inútil. Una madre nunca se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante lo que acontecía con sus hijos. ¿En qué momento pensó que realmente podía ocupar ese lugar en la vida de los mellizos? ¿Estaba loca? Ni siquiera Edward podía entenderla, ¿no?

_Todo esto pasó porque no hice mi rutina, todo esto está así porque salté todos los pasos_, pensaba de manera errática mientras seguía temblando.

—Llamaré a mi padre, él me ayudará —susurraba, pero Edward no escuchaba, tenía los ojos tan llorosos y el sollozo en la garganta de imaginarse sin sus hijos que por poco se derrumba entre las piedras de la playa.

Cuando el jefe Swan supo lo que estaba pasando, no tardó en levantarse de su escritorio y ordenar tres patrullajes en las cercanías del bosque de La Push. Era una playa peligrosa en la que un pequeño perdido podía ser presa fácil del mar o de animales salvajes, los que habitaban cerca de las montañas o en los acantilados. Cuando se subió a la suya junto a Jasper, su compañero de rondas, no dejaba de temblar.

—Ellos estarán bien, Charlie —le dijo el rubio, sabiendo cuán importantes eran para toda la familia.

El jefe suspiró de manera tan adolorida que solo pudo contener el aliento luego, intentando masticar la sensación desprovista de vida ante la eventual idea negativa de que algo malo les hubiera ocurrido.

En el instante en que se encontró con su hija, que lloraba de manera amarga desde un extremo, sintió el impulso de correr hacia ella para cobijarla. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Cómo se encontraba? Cuando más preguntas rondaban su cabeza, lo vio llegar, sudando y con la camisa medio abierta. Al parecer, venía de una larga carrera entre los bosques y la zona de la playa, angustiado de solo leerle la expresión.

—¿Dónde los viste por última vez, cariño? —preguntó Charlie.

Él intentaba mantenerse como lo que era, el jefe de policía pero contemplarla lo rompía. Se estaba asustando, le recordaba a las crisis que tuvo la primera vez, cuando tenía quince años…

—Yo… No lo recuerdo —susurró Bella, con la barbilla dando movimientos involuntarios—. No puedo…

—Bella, por favor, debes recordar, son mis hijos —insistió Edward, desesperado—. Necesito que pienses, ¡es lo único que te pido!

—¡¿Crees que no me duele imaginarlos solos en medio de un lugar sin que nadie los pueda proteger?! —bramó Bella, adolorida e irritada de la manera en la que la estaba tratando.

Para ella todo estaba siendo irracional, tenía miedo, pánico y una ansiedad tan absorbente que estaba a punto de explotar. No dejaba de repasar dolorosos escenarios en los que se quedaba sin ellos, en la culpa de hacer perder a un padre sus dos hijos, o de no ser suficiente para cuidarlos como debía ser. Su única forma de actuar era usar la rabia y la irritación como medio de defensa ante todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Bella, si tan solo me entendieras… Si tuvieras hijos… No lo entiendes porque no eres su…

Edward se calló cuando se dio cuenta de las cosas que estaba diciendo. Mientras, Bella sonrió con el llanto en la garganta.

—¿Crees que no me duele solo porque no los parí? ¿De verdad lo crees? —Su voz titubeó.

—Es…

—¿Es diferente? —inquirió ella, rompiendo en llanto—. ¿Es diferente para ti?

Él pestañeó.

—No quise decir eso… Es solo que…

—No te acerques —le ordenó al verlo dar un paso adelante.

Edward apretó la mandíbula. No quería acatar y que ella se quedara con esa idea en la cabeza.

—Déjala en paz —ordenó Charlie, que había visto todo—. Vamos a encontrarlos, hija, ahora eso es lo que importa.

Antes de tomarla desde la cintura e instarla a avanzar, miró a Edward con el rostro más serio que alguna vez pudo darle. Esta vez, si se atrevía a dar un paso adelante, era capaz de echarlo a patadas, por muy desesperado que estuviera por sus hijos.

—Vamos a rodear el acantilado y verificaremos que no estén en el bosque —afirmó Charlie, tomando el radio para ponerse de acuerdo con los demás.

Bella estaba sentada en uno de los troncos, con la palita y el balde que habían traído ellos dos para jugar. Todo lo que planeaba hacer con ellos se había ido al carajo, y en ese momento temió no volver a verlos y que todo se resuma en su culpa y en su inhabilidad para ser madre de dos mellizos. Edward creía eso, ¿no? Que no era suficiente porque no los parió.

Ella sabía que él la estaba mirando, entre la agonía de no tener a los mellizos y el que estuvieran distanciados pero Bella estaba tan dolida que ni siquiera quería contemplar su rostro. A ratos lloraba porque se sentía muy tonta y luego comenzó a faltarle el aire, porque miraba el gran bosque y luego la caída de las rocas hacia el mar, imaginando lo que pudo ocurrir con sus angelitos.

—Bien, esta zona es privada, no podemos…

—Yo conozco a los dueños de este terreno cercano a la playa —dijo Edward, llamando la atención de todos.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Jasper, dispuesto a anotar el nombre.

—Los dueños son los Denali. Aquí vive Kate —afirmó él, mirando a Bella.

Ella frunció el ceño, contrariada con esa información.

¿Ella vivía aquí?

—Entonces ve. La conoces muy bien —respondió Isabella, distante y muy fría.

Edward botó el aire y caminó hacia adelante, dispuesto a entablar una conversación con ellos.

—Deberías ir a descansar, hija —susurró Charlie.

—No, quiero quedarme aquí hasta saber que ellos están bien —le contestó, muy tajante.

—Bella, creo que Charlie tiene razón —afirmó Jasper, mirándolos a los dos a la vez.

Ella estaba irritándose e iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de los Denali, que parecían muy preocupados por lo que estaba sucediendo. No les creía, sus expresiones no eran genuinas, no para Bella. Cuando Kate cruzó mirada con la llamada Ojitos Marrones, quiso reírse de su expresión desesperada mientras intentaba acercarse a Edward, a quien iba a apoyar a toda costa. Esperaba que al menos él se diera cuenta de que la culpa radicaba exclusivamente en Isabella y en nadie más.

—Necesitamos que nos ayuden a ver el bosque de su propiedad —dijo Charlie, poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

—Por supuesto, Oficial —respondió Eleazer—. Si necesitan ayuda, sea cual sea, nosotros podemos dársela. No quiero ni imaginar lo que ocurre con esos pequeños.

—Vamos a encontrarlos —aseguró Carmen, cerrándose el abrigo.

Kate dio un paso adelante y apoyó la mano en la espalda de Edward, quien se encontraba debatido en los grandes problemas que tenía por delante: sus hijos perdidos y la manera en la que Bella parecía querer alejarse después de lo que dijo torpemente.

—Los vamos a encontrar, te lo prometo —susurró Kate, apoyándose en el pecho de Edward.

Él se alejó un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que Bella entendiera sus gestos de la manera correcta.

—Los conozco mejor de lo que crees, ¿no recuerdas cuando estuvimos juntos? Ellos apenas eran unos pequeñitos a los que más de una vez les cambié pañales —afirmó.

Bella sentía un nudo en la garganta. De solo rememorar lo felices que estaban jugando en la arena, cómo se veían algo aquejados por sus pañales debajo de los trajes de baño, la forma en la que sus caritas brillaban por el protector solar y…

Su pecho comenzó a doler, porque ya habían pasado tres horas y ellos no estaban. Debían tener hambre, frío y ganas de un abrazo, sintiéndose desprotegidos. El sudor comenzó a sentirse helado a medida que imaginaba otra posibilidad, una peor, una en la que ellos no estuvieran bien, que todo haya sido demasiado tarde y que la búsqueda solo trajera consigo dolor y el llanto desbordante de Edward, de los Cullen, de toda su familia… solo por ser una mujer insuficiente para cuidar de los mellizos.

Tuvo que levantarse, porque no dejaba de temblar. Charlie se giró, sabiendo lo que estaba pasando y cuando quiso abrazarla, fue demasiado tarde. Jasper fue más rápido y le ayudó a contenerla, pero fue en vano, Bella estaba entrando en crisis de pánico.

—Ellos… ¡Tienen que encontrarlos! —espetó.

—Cariño, por favor, tranquila.

Ella no podía controlar lo que le estaba sucediendo. Sentía que iba a morirse.

—Por favor, papá, les pasará algo, ¡les pasará algo! —exclamó.

Charlie no veía una de sus crisis desde que tenía quince años. No pensó que volvería a presenciarlas, no hasta ahora. El rostro de terror de su hija lo partía en dos, por lo que instintivamente siguió abrazándola. Edward lo vio todo y corrió para contenerla pero el padre se negó, furioso y rencoroso de lo que le había dicho a su hija.

—Ya, pasará, bonita, tranquila —le susurró Jasper, intentando darle aire.

Sin embargo, el llanto en Bella era ensordecedor y tan pronto como el corazón latió desbocado, sintiendo la muerte inminente en su organismo, cayó desmayada, apagando su cerebro ante el terror.

—¡Bella! —exclamó Edward.

.

Esme llegó y enseguida se sentó junto a Bella, que descansaba en el sofá.

Edward estaba a su lado, sin despegarse un centímetro, pensando en sus hijos perdidos pero también en ella.

—Fue una crisis de pánico —le comentó Edward, casi absorto en sus recuerdos.

Su madre había estado llorando todo el trayecto hacia la casa de los Denali, sus nietos lo eran todo para ella y para su esposo. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Bella, sintió tantas ganas de abrazarla como también deseos de decirle que no era su culpa. Llevaba desmayada media hora y Esme, dada su experiencia, entendía todo el dolor que llevaba consigo, un dolor que solo una mamá podía sentir.

—No quise decirle eso, mamá —susurró Edward, recordando también cómo Charlie por poco lo golpeó antes de salir de la casa para continuar con su labor. No quería dejarla con el hombre que la amaba y eso era suficiente para entender que el policía jamás iba a perdonarle lo que dijo sin explicarse de la manera correcta.

—Bella va a entender —susurró.

—No, no lo hará. Siento que… dije algo que nunca va a perdonarme.

Esme apretó los labios y tomó su mano, volviendo a comprobar sus signos. Estaba fría y muy pálida.

—Solo hay una certeza, Edward, y es que Bella necesita estar en paz luego de esto. —Cerró los ojos—. No me puedo ni imaginar la culpa que debe sentir. Ella los ama, los ama tanto como yo los amo a ustedes, a ti y a Emmett.

Edward estaba tiritando y a cada segundo le acariciaba la mejilla, queriendo retroceder el tiempo para callarse sus palabras. Su única defensa es que a veces era tonto y le costaba expresarse, en especial cuando estaba nervioso y apenas podía concentrarse, sobre todo cuando hacía poco sus hijos estaban perdidos en un lugar remoto y desolado.

.

Charlie Swan había desplegado toda la fuerza policial por La Push, incluso hasta Vancouver. Para él ya era personal y la situación le estaba doliendo como si esos pequeñitos fueran sus nietos, como si fueran parte de él desde que habían nacido, como si…

Él tuvo que secarse el sudor y decirle a los demás que siguieran el rastro por los bosques, temeroso porque había depredadores dispuestos a cualquier cosa por comida. Sus ojos lagrimearon ante la idea de perderlos, porque los adoraba, si eran sus pequeñines…

—Jefe —lo llamó Jasper. Tenía una mirada perdida que a Charlie le llamó la atención en cuanto la vio.

Venía con dos pequeñas mochilas, dos que, sin duda, pertenecían a los mellizos.

—No —dijo, negado ante la idea.

No, Dios mío no.

Mientras aquello acontecía, Bella abría sus ojos ante el desmayo que había tenido en cuanto se vio prisionera de la culpa. Edward estaba cuidándola mientras sentía que el corazón se le salía de manera voraz de la boca, latiendo con tanta fuerza debido a todo lo que tenía que soportar por los demás.

—Dime que está bien, mamá —pidió Edward, mirando a Esme con los ojos llorosos.

Bella se quejó y en cuanto recobró la conciencia de lo que había pasado, se levantó, mareándose.

—Bella, nena, tranquila —le pidió Esme, arqueando las cejas de pesar.

Ella se había dado cuenta que no había sido un simple desmayo, sino también una crisis de pánico tan intensa que había tenido que inyectarle una dosis de Haloperidol intramuscular. Era psiquiatra, sabía que lo que ella sufría no era algo a la ligera. Le dio tanta tristeza verla así, porque a pesar de que apenas la conocía, ya era una hija para ella.

—¡¿Dónde están?! —gimió, sollozando de desesperación.

Edward tragó, sin saber qué hacer. Por primera vez desconocía a su Ojitos Marrones.

Ellos escucharon voces acercándose, por lo que se callaron.

Eran Carlisle y los Denali, que llegaban de revisar los campos de la gran manzana de la familia. Bella no se había dado cuenta de que, en efecto, estaba en la sala de Kate, acomodada con los pies en el sofá.

—¿Estaban? —preguntó Edward con la garganta apretada.

Todos negaron con la agonía en sus rostros, excepto Katrina, que miraba a Bella con rabia.

—Hasta que al fin despertaste —bramó la mujer—. ¿Ya finalizaste con tu victimización?

Bella gimió y miró hacia otro lado.

—No vuelvas a tratarla así —espetó Edward.

Isabella se levantó como pudo, tambaleándose. No quería escuchar a nadie, en especial a Edward, no luego de lo que le dijo producto de la rabia.

—Cariño —llamó él, impidiéndole que se fuera.

—Déjame en paz —espetó, mirando a la rubia y luego a todos los demás. No se detuvo en Edward.

—¿Qué? ¿Luego de ser una inútil que pierde a dos pequeñitos te irás? —gritó Kate, acercándose a ella—. ¿Cómo te atreves?

Bella perdió toda compostura y la fulminó con la mirada, dando un paso hacia adelante sin miedo.

—Justo se han perdido cerca de tu maldita casa, ¿no? Es tan conveniente —gruñó ella, apretando fuertemente las manos.

—Bella —susurró Esme con suavidad.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir, babosa? —le reclamó Katrina.

—¡Lo que escuchas! —bramó—. ¡Justo aquí y ahora! ¡Justo ahora que estaba con ellos queriendo demostrar que era…! —No supo cómo seguir, porque volvía a dolerle el pecho—. ¡Tú te los llevaste! ¡Fuiste tú!

—¿Qué? —inquirió la mujer, llevándose una mano al pecho, ofendida.

—Bella, no digas eso —le pidió Edward, queriendo tomar su mano.

Ella se soltó.

—¿Que no lo diga? ¡Fue ella! ¡Ava y Noah se perdieron por ella! —espetó, convencida.

Edward no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Cariño, no digas esas cosas —volvió a pedir, angustiado de siquiera pensar que Kate pudiera estar detrás de todo este dolor. Ella podía ser muchas cosas, pero ¿llevarse a sus mellizos? ¿Con qué fin? Era cruel, era… despiadado.

—No vas a creerme —gimió Bella, rompiendo a llorar con angustia—. Prefieres creerle a esta maldita mujer.

—Bella, por favor… Nena… No actúes como…

—¿Cómo? —le preguntó con la quijada tensa—. ¿Como si estuviera loca?

Él arqueó las cejas nuevamente y miró hacia el suelo.

—Eso crees que soy, ¿no? Una maldita loca.

—Bella, estás actuando así —susurró.

Asumirlo viniendo de Edward, su Dr. Torpe, a quien amaba hasta no poder respirar, dolía como si le quitaran una parte del pecho. Llevar una enfermedad como la que tenía era intolerable, en especial ante la manera en la que la gente que amaba podía tomarlo. Ahora que él pensaba eso, lo único que pudo hacer fue secarse las mejillas y alejarse de su presencia.

—Crees que estoy loca, que esto que padezco es una locura, ¿no?

—Cariño…

—Déjame en paz.

—Ojitos…

—¡Que me dejes! —le gritó.

Edward dejó caer ambos brazos mientras la veía salir de la casa, dando un fuerte portazo.

—Ella necesita espacio, hijo —le susurró Esme, tocándole el hombro.

—Pero…

—No digas más, será peor.

—La puta madre… —gruñó, pasándose las manos por los cabellos, agobiado, enojado, dolido y triste.

Cuando pasaba de las siete de la tarde y el cielo ya había ocultado al sol, Bella aprovechó la soledad para tomar su abrigo y huir de la casa de los Denali para buscar por su propia cuenta a los pequeños. Nadie se dio cuenta de que se había ido hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—¿Se fue? ¿Cómo que se fue? —espetó Edward, queriendo correr e ir tras ella.

—Déjala, solo quiere llamar la atención —dijo Kate—. Es mejor que vayamos a buscar a los pequeños. Ya está de noche y me preocupa lo que pueda ocurrir.

—Pero…

—Vamos, yo llevaré el coche —se entrometió Eleazer.

.

Bella se cayó dos veces en la tierra mojada, pero no le importó. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en medio de la oscuridad, tampoco de cómo el bosque parecía menos amigable a medida que la luna hacía su completa aparición, solo quería encontrarlos a como diera lugar. A ratos escuchaba el cantar de los búhos, de algunos lobos lejanos y sí, de otros depredadores.

—¡Ava! ¡Noah! —exclamaba mientras lloraba, tocando la corteza de los árboles como si se tratara de un salvavidas.

Nada. No había respuesta.

.

Edward jadeaba mientras seguía su propio camino, buscando a sus hijos mientras también pensaba en Bella. Estaba arrepentido de cada decisión que había tomado desde que los mellizos se perdieron, en especial ahora, que estaba con los Denali.

—Estoy segura que vamos a encontrarlos, ellos saben que pueden confiar en nosotros —afirmó Kate—. Juro que desde ahora en adelante voy a abrazarlos y a besarlos, porque con ellos mi instinto materno crece. No puedo dejar de sentirme mal por lo que pasa, Edward, cariño, pero te voy a demostrar que…

—¿Quieres callarte? —espetó, explotando.

Kate llevaba una hora exacta hablando de sus habilidades y de cómo iba a demostrar que era la madre perfecta para ellos, como si se trataran de mascotas que cambiaban de mamá cada dos días. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Por qué hablaba como si ellos no tuvieran decisión, menos él, que era el padre? ¿No se daba cuenta que estaba enamorado de la única mujer a la que ellos habían querido decirle mamá? ¿No se daba cuenta que ellos amaban a Bella y a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido eso nadie iba a cambiarlo? ¿No se daba cuenta que a pesar de toda circunstancia su Ojitos Marrones nadie iba a reemplazarla?

—Edward —soltó Katrina, muy impresionada por lo que había salido de su boca.

—Estoy harto de escucharte. Te agradezco la ayuda pero no me interesa lo que digas. Quiero encontrar a mis hijos y llevarlos con mi familia, ya tienen una mamá que los espera y los fue a buscar por su propia cuenta, poniéndose en riesgo… —Su voz se quebró—. Y esa es Bella. Con permiso.

Él se alejó cuando pudo, dejando a Kate completamente en silencio. No la toleraba. Y sí, quería ir con Bella, lo ansiaba porque, bueno, la amaba y era la única persona que entendía el verdadero dolor de estar sin sus hijos. Si tan solo sus palabras no hubieran calado de esa manera, si tan solo no hubiera dicho tanta estupidez…

.

Bella llegó a la zona de los Denali y notó que había varios coches ahí. Afuera estaban los Cullen y sus padres, con quienes se refugió, adolorida de pies a cabeza, sucia y sí, tan angustiada de no verlos ahí que por poco cae en otro espiral de ansiedad.

Ya pasaba de las once de la noche.

—No es tu culpa, hija, no lo es —afirmó Renée, abrazándola con fuerza.

Esme arqueaba las cejas mientras Carlisle la abrazaba, mirando a la destrozada Bella con las manos temblorosas.

Cuando Charlie disponía a enviar una orden para confirmar la desaparición de los mellizos Cullen, Edward llegó a solas, sudando y con el barro cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Había estado llorando de camino a casa, sintiendo que perdía las esperanzas de dormir en paz esa noche… si es que lo haría. En el momento en que la vio, también cubierta de barro, quiso dar un paso adelante y correr para abrazarla, pero en medio de aquello, sintieron que escuchaban un llanto doble, uno que conocía muy bien y que significaba hambre y sueño.

—Ava, Noah —dijo él, dándose la vuelta.

Venían con Kate y sus padres, quienes al parecer los habían encontrado.

—¡Papi! —gritaron.

Edward corrió para abrazarlos, aliviado de una manera tan inverosímil que nunca había sentido con tanta fuerza cómo el aire entraba a sus pulmones. En el mismo instante, él rompió en llanto y los siguió conteniendo, viéndolos tan frágiles y pequeñitos.

—Los encontraron —afirmó, como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Estaban en un terreno baldío, cerca de nuestra casa. No puedo creer que no los hayamos encontrado antes —respondió Kate.

Cuando Ava y Noah vieron a Bella, sus ojos brillaron de manera incandescente.

—¡Mami! —gritaron, queriendo ir con ellos.

Bella estaba temblando ante el llanto acumulado y les abrió los brazos, para lo cual ambos corrieron para abrazarla también. El sentir sus aromas inocentes no hizo más que aumentar su llanto.

—Lo siento —susurró.

Ninguno de los dos entendía por qué ella se veía así y por qué les decía que lo sentía, solo querían tener el calor de Bella y de su papá, nada más.

—Deberían revisarlos, han pasado muchas horas sin comer y con frío —les recordó Kate.

Esme se llevó a los mellizos, lo que dejó a Bella en una posición indefensa. Kate se mantenía a un lado de Edward, no dejándolo a solas, ofreciéndole agua, calor y más, todo ante los ojos de los demás.

Charlie abrazó a su hija y la cobijó mientras veía que Edward se acercaba para estar con Bella.

—No, no, no. Ni un paso más —le ordenó el jefe, muy serio.

—Sr. Swan —insistió Edward.

—Que no —afirmó.

Bella miró un poco a su padre y luego a Edward, a quien realmente no quería ver. Estaba tan dolida que ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a suceder desde ahora en adelante.

—Quiero irme a casa —pidió.

—Pero, Ojitos, tenemos que hablar —pidió.

—Ve a hablar con Kate, yo no quiero hacerlo —soltó ella con mucha rabia.

—Kate no tiene por qué ser asunto entre los dos…

—¡Pero lo es! —gimió, a punto de volver a llorar. Siempre que tenía rabia acababa haciéndolo—. Lo fue desde el momento en que dejaste que esa mujer se nos acercara…

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada! Quiero irme a casa y estar lejos de ti.

Edward arqueó las cejas ante el inmenso dolor que sintió ante sus palabras.

—Ya escuchaste a mi hija, déjanos a solas —ordenó el jefe de policía—, o me verás muy enojado… y eso no lo quieres, de verdad.

La barbilla del Dr. Torpe tembló y asintió despacio.

—No olvides que te quiero Bella —susurró, queriendo decirle que la amaba.

Ella no respondió y se dio la vuelta. Se le partía el corazón.

Desde que había pasado todo esto se sentía tan mal que temía volver a tener otra crisis de ansiedad, de esas que a veces la dejaban tan angustiada que lloraba toda la noche hasta que la cabeza le acaba doliendo.

—Por favor, Sr. Cullen, dígale a Ava y a Noah que los quiero. Ahora quiero irme a casa —susurró.

Carlisle iba a replicar, pero prefirió no hacerlo. La culpa en los ojos de Bella era demasiada para hacerle entender que no debía sentirla.

De camino a casa, en lo único que podía pensar era en la sensación agridulce de lo que había sucedido. Si bien, estaba feliz porque ellos estaban bien, también estaba tan angustiada debido a lo acontecido que no dejaba de repasar cada error que encontraba en sí misma. Al llegar, no quiso hablar con nadie y ante la primera llamada que le hizo Edward, apagó el teléfono para no querer saber de él, al menos esa noche.

.

Charlie miraba el teléfono con el ceño fruncido. Edward había estado llamando durante tres días seguidos, insistiendo en cuánto necesitaba ver a Bella. Él por primera vez no usó palabras enojadas ni amenazantes, simplemente se limitó a pedirle que respetara la decisión de su hija por no querer saber de su existencia. El doctor estaba desesperado pero intentó acatar, ahora que pasaba el tercer día y que Bella se había tomado una licencia médica, por lo que no había asistido a su trabajo. Ver a los mellizos era agobiante, porque ellos no entendían por qué de pronto ella no estaba.

A Charlie le había costado montones convencer a su hija que lo acompañara al cuartel de policía. Quería que se despejara y lo mejor era un almuerzo juntos, tomando en cuenta que Renée debía seguir trabajando y ella pasaba sola en casa durante todo el día.

—Qué bonito, ¿qué es? —preguntó ella, sentándose frente a su escritorio.

—Es la medalla que me gané por los casos, ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a la premiación? Tenías quince años.

—Ah, esa fecha. Apenas y recuerdo lo que sucedió ese año —susurró.

Charlie rápidamente recordó, pero se limitó a asentir.

—Iré al tocador, no tardaré.

—Ve, _pastelito_.

El jefe suspiró de manera agónica. No le gustaba ver a su hija así.

—Hey, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Riley, llamando la atención de él.

—¡Riley! ¡Qué sorpresa!

—Pasaba por aquí por un caso y me pareció genial saludar pero no te ves muy contento, ¿qué ocurre?

Charlie no supo qué decirle, y dado que Bella justo llegó a la oficina, prefirió abstenerse de cualquier explicación.

—Bella, qué sorpresa, y-yo… Qué linda te ves hoy.

Ella sonrió con sinceridad luego de varios días sin hacerlo.

—Hola, Riley.

Él notó que algo le pasaba a sus ojos y enseguida se preocupó.

—¿Estás bien?

Isabella suspiró de manera larga y pausada.

—Son… problemas del corazón —respondió de forma sincera.

Riley levantó las cejas.

—No sabía que tenías novio.

Bella se mordió el labio, sin saber qué responder a eso.

—¿Puedo saber qué ocurrió?

Ella solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Solo me rompieron el corazón.

.

Edward esperaba a su madre afuera de su consulta. Era la única que, al menos, iba a escucharlo. Cuando ella llegó y lo vio ahí, destrozado y a la deriva, no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó.

—Ya, sé que debe ser por Bella. Entremos —instó, abriendo la puerta.

En cuanto se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio, no se aguantó el llanto y lo dejó ir, como cuando era un pequeño. Esme no lo veía así desde hacía mucho.

—Temo haberla perdido —susurró—. Mamá, no quiero que eso ocurra.

Esme le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

—Bella la pasó muy mal.

—Y no fue suficiente con eso yo le recriminé sin pensarlo.

Su madre suspiró de forma prolongada y luego siguió con sus caricias.

—¿Qué pasó? Sé que estabas atorado con todo…

—No quiero excusarme.

—Pero yo sé que tienes algo atorado.

Edward se pasó las manos por el cabello, muy agobiado.

—Perdí a la paciente en la cirugía. Venía con tanta presión que al llegar y ver todo lo que había sucedido con mis hijos me hizo explotar. Bella no lo merecía.

Su madre se sentó cerca de él y lo abrazó, lo que le hizo llorar nuevamente como un niño pequeño.

—Ella… —Suspiró—. Creo que tienes que escucharla. A veces, lo que decimos puede ser muy perjudicial y, a veces, demasiado profundo, lo que no nos da más de una oportunidad en especial en Bella, quien… tiene alguna condición que ni tú ni yo conocemos a profundidad.

Edward se miró las manos y recordó lo bien que encajaban con las suyas, las pequeñas y delgadas de su Ojitos Marrones.

¿Era demasiado tarde?

.

.

.

Edward se miró al espejo, temeroso de que su sorpresa se fuera a la mierda. Si Ojitos Marrones lo rechazaba otra vez, iba a sentirse un miserable patán por el resto de sus días. Miró el ramo de flores y el libro que había buscado durante días para dárselo, uno de sus favoritos. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bella se lo dijo una vez, cuando le comentaba cuánto le gustaba el terror. Era la primera edición y era una reliquia que le encantaría, al menos eso esperaba.

Ya iban seis días sin saber de ella. La baja de Bella en el trabajo iba a ser de un mes, por lo que era imposible verla ahí, en la guardería. Se había abstenido de ir a su casa porque sabía que iba a encontrarse con Charlie pero esta vez no iba a aguantarse la desesperación, necesitaba hacer algo por ellos y que, al menos, lo escuchara.

—Papi —llamó Noah, justo detrás del umbral.

Al girarse, lo recibió entre sus brazos y se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Ella nos sigue _quediendo_?

Tragó.

—A ustedes siempre los querrá —respondió.

—¿Y a ti, papi?

Esa era una pregunta que no podía responder, porque a cada segundo temía que lo suyo ya no tuviera vuelta atrás.

—Ve con tu hermana. Nos iremos pronto.

Asintió y se marchó corriendo.

Volvió a tomar aire y se dispuso a conquistarla otra vez, como aquellos momentos en los que parecía idiota, solo que ahora estaba idiota de amor por ella y sí, arrepentido, por no haberse comportado como debía con la chica a la que tanto adoraba.

—¡Vamos, papi! —exclamó Noah, entusiasta con la idea de verla otra vez.

Ellos también la extrañaban más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginarse. No entendían por qué Bella había dejado de frecuentar la casa, menos aún por qué no estaba en la guardería como su maestra.

Edward tomó aire y tocó las flores, sintiendo el impulso suficiente de ir hacia adelante y conquistar a su Ojitos Marrones, a quien extrañaba como un loco.

Bella, por su lado, estaba respirando hondo para sopesar la extraña agonía de sus últimos días. No dejaba de mirar al horizonte, sintiéndose tan triste que solo quería llorar. Charlie lo notaba y eso también lo mantenía triste a él.

—¿No crees que sea bueno instarla a que hable con Edward? Mírala —susurró Renée, arqueando las cejas.

Charlie botó el aire.

—¿Después de lo que hizo? Ni por asomo. Si se acerca le rompo los testículos con este rompedor de nueces —espetó, destrozando el cascarón de forma sonora.

Se llevó la nuez a los labios y masticó con rabia, porque sabía lo que él le había dicho, quizá sin querer y, bueno, sin saber la historia que había detrás de su pequeño solecito.

Renée iba a replicar, pero tocaron el timbre. Ella lo miró con una ceja enarcada, como preguntándole quién podía ser. Charlie se llevó el resto de las nueces a la boca, sabiendo que era su culpa.

—Yo voy —dijo Bella, levantándose de la silla con un amplio suspiro.

Al abrir, con sus padres espiando detrás de la pared, se sorprendió de ver a Riley con su madre, mujer a la que no veía hace años.

—¡Bella! —exclamó él, sosteniendo un inmenso ramo de flores.

Ella levantó sus cejas.

—Oh, ¿son para mí? —preguntó, sorprendida.

Riley asintió y se las ofreció, haciéndole sonreír por primera vez en muchos días.

—Son muy lindas —respondió ella, acariciando los pétalos.

Él se quedó viendo su gesto, maravillado con cómo seguía provocándole tantas cosas a la vez.

—¡Qué linda estás! ¡No puedo creer que los años hayan pasado tan rápido! —dijo la madre de Riley, que llevaba un amplio sombrero sobre su cabeza.

La mujer, despampanante y muy coqueta, aprovechó de abrazarla mientras buscaba a Charlie por la casa. Cuando lo encontró, simplemente sonrió, encantada.

—¿Tú los invitaste? —preguntó Renée, mirando a su esposo con las orejas echando humo.

¿A esa mujer? ¿En serio? ¡¿Justo a ella?! De solo mirarla revivía los celos que la embargaban cuando era joven, sabiendo cómo ella se volvía loca por su esposo.

—Solo como amigos de la familia…

—Amigos tus pelotas —espetó Renée, cruzándose de brazos.

Charlie pestañeó, muy herido por las palabras de su esposa.

—Pero, corazoncito…

—¡Charlie! —canturreó la mujer, dando taconazos con sus caros zapatos y despampanantes piernas, moviendo su escote en un apretado vestido—. Oh Dios, ¡cuánto te extrañé!

Lo abrazó, tomándolo desprevenido, restregando su humanidad en el pobre policía rechoncho que nada tenía para ofrecer. Renée lo miraba, apretando la mandíbula.

—Sabía que estabas triste y quería hacerte feliz con un regalo. Sé que te gustan las flores —susurró Riley, tomando la mano de Bella con valentía.

Ella miró el agarre, sabiendo que moría por las caricias de otro hombre.

—Te lo agradezco, de verdad —afirmó ella, sonriéndole en respuesta a su gesto.

Riley tomó la iniciativa de su gesto y subió su mano, dispuesto a acariciarle la mejilla, sin embargo, aquello se detuvo porque escucharon dos vocecitas chillonas acercándose. En cuanto los sintió, Bella se llevó una mano al pecho y miró, olvidándose por completo de él. Eran ellos, eran sus bebés. Vestían de trajecitos y en cuanto la vieron se unieron a su cuerpo para abrazarla, cerrando sus ojos ante su calor. Ella no pudo aguantarse y se agachó frente a cada uno, mirándolos con cariño y un amor profundo, uno que rápidamente le hizo recordar el inmenso dolor que sintió al pensar que algo malo les había pasado por su culpa, porque sí, claro que había sido su total culpa, por dejarlos un minuto a solas, por no pensar que algo malo fuera a suceder.

Entonces miró a su lado y vio a Edward, que estaba vestido de manera elegante, sosteniendo un ramo de flores mucho más pequeño que el que Riley le había llevado, pero que a ella le significaba mucho más, porque era de él, del hombre al que amaba.

El doctor bajó rápidamente las manos, sintiéndose tan angustiado de verla junto a ese hombre, que frunció el ceño, sonriendo de manera amarga. Él había llegado primero ante su única oportunidad, se notaba que estaba enamorado de Bella, más de lo que imaginó. Si tan solo la amara como la amaba él, con cada espacio de su cuerpo pero… la había cagado, de verdad lo había hecho, y tal parecía que su Ojitos Marrones jamás iba a perdonarlo.

Bella temblaba desde su lado, con los mellizos queriendo seguir abrazándola, pero viendo cuán temerosa estaba de hacerles algo. Para ella olvidarse de todo lo que sufrió pensando que no era suficiente para cuidar a sus pequeños apenas la dejaba dormir, tenerlos en sus brazos era tan inquietante y solo quería hacerla llorar, porque los extrañaba tanto que todas las noches lloraba pero no solo por su ausencia sino porque también extrañaba a Edward con tanta agonía que tampoco podía dormir. Y tenerlo ahí, justo de frente, hizo que quisiera correr a sus brazos, situación a la cual se negó porque aún dolía todo.

Riley miró a Edward, sabiendo de quién se trataba. Así que él era el tipo que la había hecho llorar. De solo verlo quería frenarlo e impedirle que se acercara a eell pero se aguantó.

—Te venía a dejar unas flores —susurró Edward, mirando cómo su sorpresa se había ido al carajo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sintiéndose inmensamente inútil.

—Lo siento, no debí. —Miró a Ava y a Noah, que hacían pucheros porque, bueno, Bella parecía muy aterrada de tocarlos.

—¡Quiero quedarme con mamá! —exclamó Ava, perseverante como ella sola podía ser.

—Y… Y un regalo que… —Apretó los labios, sin saber qué decir.

Bella lo contempló, usando sus anteojos y su traje pulcro, tan guapo y adorable. Lo veía con las lágrimas en sus ojos verdes, sin saber cómo proceder, torpe como él solo. Entonces él alzó la mano, queriendo tocar su mejilla y se siguieron contemplando de esa manera que los volvía locos el uno al otro.

—Estoy sobrando aquí —murmuró.

Ella tragó y no supo qué contestar, porque a pesar de todo, tenía orgullo.

—Claro que no —respondió al fin—. No sobras.

Renée vio lo que estaba pasando y dejó a su esposo con la tipa esa y con la frente en alto fue hasta su hija. Al ver a Riley y su gesto, vio la representación de lo que sucedió en varias ocasiones con su propia madre entrometiéndose en su propia relación, por lo que tomó el toro por los cuernos y respiró hondo.

—¡Edward, querido, qué sorpresa! —exclamó—. ¡Y trajiste a tus diablillos!

Los mellizos también la abrazaron y le llenaron el rostro de besos, tal como lo hacían con Esme.

—¡Pasen! —insistió al verlos parados—. Espero que les guste la cena.

Riley aprovechó la oportunidad de ir con Bella, quien no dejaba de mirar a Edward de reojo.

—Ha sido tanto tiempo sin estar juntos, Charlie, querido, ¡y estás igual! —decía la mujer, todavía abrazada al cuello del nervioso policía.

Cuando Renée escuchó la última frase, se le escapó una fuerte carcajada, lo que llamó la atención de todos.

—¡Pero qué sorpresa tengo yo! —dijo la matriarca, poniéndose las manos en la cintura—. No sabía que Charlie los había invitado a cenar.

—Fue una conversación sin importancia con Riley… y se me olvidó comentártela, _corazoncito_ —respondió Charlie.

Renée le sonrió de forma hipócrita.

Justo en ese momento apareció Edward, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba tan triste y desilusionado con lo que pasó, que no dejaba de mirar a Bella, quien estaba con Riley. Se sentía un tonto y bueno para nada.

—¿Y tú? —bramó Charlie, frunciendo el ceño al verlo.

—¡Es mi invitado! —le contestó su esposa—. ¿Alguna objeción?

El policía calló.

—La verdad, si estoy incomodando, puedo irme…

—No estás incomodando —susurró Bella, mirándolo a los ojos.

_Ojitos Marrones_, pensó el doctor, derretido de amor por ella.

—Quédate —añadió.

Sin embargo, luego de esa frase, Bella caminó hacia adelante para poner las flores en agua, los dos ramos que le habían regalado.

—¡_Chadlie_! —gritaron los mellizos, yendo a abrazarlo.

El jefe quedó tan encandilado de escuchar sus voces, que no demoró ni un minuto en agacharse y abrazarlos.

—Qué divinos pequeños —destacó la madre de Riley, asombrada—. No sabía que Bella había tenido…

—No —respondió Bella, de forma muy tajante.

—Pero la aman como a una —respondió Edward, mirándola a los ojos.

Bella desvió su cara.

—¿Y tú? ¿Eres su novio? —preguntó la mujer, intrigada.

—Sí, lo soy —afirmó con toda convicción.

—Nunca me lo pidió —susurró Bella en respuesta, lo que dejó a todos en silencio, en especial a Edward.

—Te extrañamos mucho —dijeron los mellizos, arqueando las cejas y abrazándose a ella.

Bella arqueó las cejas y les acarició los cabellos.

—Y yo a ustedes. Muchísimo.

Entonces miró a Edward, a quien también extrañaba, como todas las noches, a solas, imaginando que la rodeaba con sus brazos y se quedaban juntos en la cama para descansar.

—Hey, bonita, vamos a la mesa —dijo Riley, instándole a ir con los demás.

Ella asintió y se fue con los pequeños, mientras Edward miraba cómo su Ojitos Marrones se iba con él.

Tenía el llanto en la garganta.

Cuando fue momento de sentarse en la mesa, Riley aprovechó la oportunidad de sentarse junto a Bella, quien para su defensa, no tuvo escapatoria, pues su madre dirigía hacia dónde se sentaban los demás, avasallando el espacio de la propia Renée.

—A propósito, yo soy Teresa —conversó la mujer, agachándose para servir. No era nada sutil su forma de seguir mostrándole sus atributos al policía, quien no la miraba a ella, sino a su esposa, suplicándole con gestos que no se enojara con él. Pero ya era demasiado tarde—. Soy maestra en la universidad —afirmó.

—¿Y por qué no te quedaste por allá? —inquirió Renée, usando un tono de voz muy duro.

—Pues, porque quería un nuevo aire, ¿y qué mejor que venirme con mi hijo? Además, ese es un lujo que solo las mujeres con estudios podemos darnos, ser ama de casa debe ser esclavizante… —Se calló cuando vio el rostro enrojecido de Renée, quien se estaba clavando las uñas en sus palmas para no saltar sobre ella y darle un puñetazo—. Pero es un trabajo como cualquier otro —se corrigió.

—Así es —respondió Charlie, queriendo mejorar el ambiente.

—Ninguna mujer es menor que otra, Sra. Teresa —afirmó Edward, quien miraba a Riley con cara de pocos amigos.

Parecía hipnotizado por Bella. ¿Con qué derecho estaba tan cerca de ella? ¿Por qué parecía que se moría de un amor tan duro que apenas podía dejar de respirarla? Estaba asfixiándose de celos.

—Oh, por supuesto. ¡Ah! Renée, querida, ¿podrías traerme unos cubiertos que estén más limpios? Gracias.

La matriarca Swan cerró sus ojos un segundo y respiró hondo, levantándose. Edward aprovechó la instancia para hacerlo mientras miraba a Riley, que le hablaba a Bella de algo que él no lograba escuchar. En una fracción de tiempo, ella sonrió con sinceridad.

—Escúchame bien —dijo Renée, acercando a Edward al pasillo—. Necesito tu ayuda.

Edward estaba sorprendido.

—Quiero a esa mujer lejos y también a su hijo. No voy a permitir que se repita la historia de nosotros hace años atrás, y que para peor, logren su cometido —refunfuñó—. Lucha por mi hija y te ayudaré, porque te quiero con ella y no con ese entrometido que es idéntico a su maldita madre.

El doctor estaba impactado pero tan pronto como tragó la propuesta, asintió de forma acelerada.

—Y tú me vas a ayudar a sacarlos a patadas de esta casa y de sus vidas, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —aseguró él.

—Ahora actuaremos como dos personas civilizadas mientras pienso en la manera de pincharle esos senos con un alfiler, a ver si se desinflan —gruñó Renée, alisándose el vestido para ir hacia adelante con soltura y orgullo.

Al regresar, Edward vio cómo Riley le servía vino a su Ojitos Marrones y en el instante en que ella bebió, acabó manchándose la comisura. El muy maldito aprovechó la oportunidad de acercar sus dedos y limpiarla, no sin antes acariciarla como si él no estuviera presente. ¿Quién mierda se creía?

Con el enojo y las palabras de Renée en su cabeza, él rápidamente se puso a colaborar con la comida, intentando aclararse los pensamientos en los que se veía dispuesto a todo con tal de golpear a ese patán de todas las maneras posibles.

—Bella, cariño, ¿podrías ayudarme? —pidió su madre, cómo quién no quiere la cosa.

Ella asintió y se levantó, no sin antes acariciarles las mejillas a los mellizos.

—Oh, creo que olvidé las especias para la mesa. ¿Podrías buscarlas en el estante de la sala de estar? Por favor —añadió Renée.

—Claro, mamá.

Cuando Bella se fue, Renée le dio un fuerte codazo que casi le quita el aire. Al mirarla, le hizo un gesto para que fuera tras ella, por lo que rápidamente hizo lo que tenía en mente.

Isabella miraba el estante, algo agachada mientras buscaba las especias de su madre. Estaba distraída, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien acechándola.

Edward miraba su cabello con ondas castañas y rápidamente lo acarició, haciéndole dar un salto. En el momento en el que se dio la vuelta y vio esos grandes ojitos marrones, su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza de lo que ya lo hacía. Bella no se distanciaba de esa realidad, porque tenerlo tan cerca la volvía loca, ¿cómo no hacerlo?, ¡lo amaba!

—No pude evitar seguirte —susurró él—. Hay tanto que tengo que decirte.

—Edward —gimió, con el llanto en la garganta.

—Lo sé —murmuró—. Lo sé.

Tomó aire y se siguieron contemplando, sintiendo la tensión en el aire, una tensión que él aprovechó para dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Así que, con toda valentía, la tomó desde la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, para entonces besarla de forma apasionada, destrozando su cordura. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y se respiraron, no dispuestos a soltarse.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Sí, al fin regresé, siento mucho el haberme demorado, pero como dije en la nota al principio, fue algo que pasó en mi familia y, bueno, las pérdidas nunca son fáciles de llevar, al contrario. Espero me entiendan y sigan aquí, porque vuelvo con más rapidez en las actualizaciones, esperando que también ustedes se mantengan entusiastas con lo que sigue viniendo. Pero bueno, ¿qué pasó con estos dos? Edward dice cosas debido a la torpeza y a la presión de todo lo que estaba pasando, Bella sobrereacciona y actúa de una manera más explosiva y sensible, ya sabemos que ella padece una enfermedad y no es fácil, por lo que debemos entender: para ella afrontar algo de tal calibre como perder a los pequeños y que además a Edward se le salgan esas palabras de la boca, que fácilmente podían ser tergiversadas, obviamente hizo que todo explotara, en especial porque Bella aún lleva las heridas de la maternidad. ¿Lo peor? Bella no quiere que nadie más vuelva a dañarla como lo hizo Jacob y eso la hace estar mucho más a la defensiva. Sabemos que Edward la ama, pero debe ser sincero y también recordarse cómo pueden tratarse las situaciones con las palabras equivocadas. Al menos los mellizos están a salvo, y quizá más en silencio de lo que pensábamos. ¿Será que digan por qué estuvieron desaparecidos? ¿Qué fue lo que les hizo separarse de Bella? Ella nombró a Kate, ¿sería por la ansiedad que estaba teniendo o porque tiene razón en su acusación? Ya sabremos qué pasa. Y bueno, Riley llegó a generar los celos de Edward, pero también Teresa, su madre, atorando a Renée en la furia y poniendo a Charlie en aprietos. La nueva alianza entre Renée y Edward vendrá con muchas sorpresas, así como también ese beso apasionado que los llevó a reventar de amor y deseo en la soledad de la sala, ¿qué creen que pase luego de eso? ¿Bella le permitirá explicarse? ¿Edward pedirá perdón? Una única certeza: Riley y Teresa no se irán tan fácil, y ni hablar de Kate. ¡Les prometo que se viene super divertido! Y que los mellizos las embobarán de ternura con todo lo que tienen por decir y hacer. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Mss Brightside, bbluelilas, maribel hernandez cullen, Belli swan dwyer, Coni, katyta94, valentinadelafuente, Diana2GT, cavendano13, BreezeCullenSwan, somas, lauritacullenswan, Gladys Nilda, Jenni98isa, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Liz Vidal, Pam Malfoy Black, Srita Cullen Brandon, Caty Bells, Nat Cullen, Pancardo, Valeeecu, calia19, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, catableu, Iza, Valevalverde57, martuu341, GabySS501, patymdn, Brenda Cullenn, CeCiegarcia, Say's, angryc, freedom2604, Liliana Macias, Joa Castillo, DanitLuna, krisr0405, Fernanda javiera, JMMA, A k, K, claudiahernandez, Isabelfromnowon, Yoliki, beakis, Twilightsecretlove, ariyasy, Rero96, Veronica, Chiqui Covet, PatyMC, alejandra1987, Noriitha, Kath Morgenstern, carlita16, rjnavajas, rosycanul10, Ilucena928, piligm, NarMaVeg, VeroG, Claribel, Diana, Skye Bennet Ward, saraipineda44, Kamile PattzCullen, Tata XOXO, MaleCullen, morales13roxy, Danny Ordaz, Alizce, Jade HSos, Lizdayanna, Lore562, miop, AnabellaCS, Abigail, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, viridianaconticruz, Jocelyn, LicetSalvatore, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Marina, kathlenayala, Tereyasha Mooz, morenita88, Olga Javier Hdez, SeguidoradeChile, LilyM, Elmi, LuAnka, Sony Bells, Vaneaguilar, bealnum, Ivette marmolejo, LizMaratzza, Esal, Adriu, Pameva, jupy, ELIZABETH, Bitah, Heart on winter, Retia, Mar91, Maydi94, monik, almacullenmasen, michi'cullen, josalq, santa, Vanina Iliana, Ceci Machin, Carol Buheno, Fernanda21, Flor Santana, ROMINA19, Salveelatun, Valentina Paez, Tina Lightwood, Smedina, damaris14, Robaddict18, Luisa huiniguir, Elejandra Solis, Bell Cullen Hall, YessyVL13, LoreVab, camilitha cullen, florcitacullen1, Mayraargo25, isbella cullen's swan, cary, keith86, sool21, claribelcabrera585, Gibel, tulgarita, Reva4, nydiac10, Cullenland, seelie lune, AndreaSL, debynoe12, Gis Cullen, Tecupi, NadiaGarcia, FlorVillu, twilightter, Bella Nympha, Idalia Cova, Angelus285, Maca Ugarte Diaz, terewee, Ella Rose McCarty, micalu, ChicaLibros, Markeniris y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dan y su entusiasmo porque siga hacen que me sienta entusiasta también yo, ¡no saben cuán feliz me hacen con sus lindas palabras!_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Un nuevo capítulo viene pronto, eso depende de ustedes_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	16. Capítulo 15: Necesito de ti

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Happier – Ed Sheeran **

**.**

**Capítulo 15:**

**Necesito de ti**

"_(…) Te vi en los brazos de otro_

_Solo un mes hemos estado separados_

_Te ves más feliz_

_Te vi caminar dentro de un bar_

_Te dijo algo para hacerte reír_

_Vi que ambas sonrisas eran dos veces más anchas que las nuestras_

_(…) Nadie te lastimó como yo lo hice_

_Pero nadie te ama como yo_

_(…) Pero sé que fui más feliz contigo_

_(…) Todo me recuerda a ti_

_(…) Pero nadie te necesita como yo…_"

A medida que se besaban, Bella subió sus brazos a su cuello, dejándose llevar por lo que su corazón dictaminaba. Sentirlo era algo que necesitaba, se lo pedía todo de ella, porque a pesar de que estaba dolida, lo amaba tanto que no lo toleraba.

Estar lejos de la persona que amabas no estaba bien, no era algo que podía tolerar, no lejos de Edward. Pero los recuerdos de esas palabras seguían doliendo, y aunque el rencor no era algo que disfrutara llevar consigo, parte de él le impedía disfrutar del beso, como si su garganta de pronto se hubiera bloqueado por las lágrimas acumuladas.

Pero, antes de que siquiera Bella lo alejara, los dos sintieron el sonido del móvil de Edward, por lo que él tuvo que verse obligado a responder.

—_Edward, qué alegría escucharte _—afirmó Kate—. ¿Cómo estás? Ay, espero que los pequeños se encuentren bien, ¿puedo verlos ahora? Los pobres deben sentirse tan mal desde que pasó eso, anda, déjame verlos…

—Kate, por favor, basta, es suficiente —espetó, sin pensar en que Bella estaba escuchando aquello.

Su Ojitos Marrones botó el aire y se rio de forma sardónica, mirando al suelo como si fuera algo obvio.

—Sigue hablando con ella, iré a la cocina —dijo, dándose la vuelta.

—Pero, cariño…

—No me digas cariño. Olvídate de esa palabra. Ahora, si es que lo quieres, puedes llamarme loca, queda mejor, ¿no?

Edward no quiso insistir porque sabía que sería peor, así que la vio marcharse, sintiendo el sabor de sus labios aún en los suyos, mortificado porque ella parecía cerrarse ante la idea de volver a abrirle los brazos de la confianza. "_No me digas cariño_", rememoró con un nudo en la garganta.

Bella se fue dando zancadas, intentando no demostrar la rabia de sus recuerdos en cada espacio de su ser. Cuando entró a la cocina y vio a los mellizos, lo intentó aún más, porque ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que había sucedido. Renée la miró, pero ella la evadió, así que se sentó con furia frente a todos y ahí se quedó, intentando tragarse el nudo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Riley, intrigado.

—Nada. Descuida, estoy bien —respondió.

En ese momento entró Edward, que venía con el rostro de tres metros. Renée notó de inmediato que todo había salido mal, pero se distrajo en la manera en que Teresa acercó su silla a la de Charlie para hablarle con total franqueza de cuan guapo estaba. Por poco y se acerca con la cena caliente para lanzárselas a la cara… a los dos.

La comida fue incómoda. Renée no hablaba y Edward menos. Ava y Noah querían estar con Bella, pero ella parecía lejana, casi ausente, como si no fuera precisamente la mujer que todos conocían, y es que en realidad, sus pensamientos pasaban a recuerdos, llenándose de tristeza.

—Aún recuerdo cuando pasábamos juntos en la secundaria, ¿te acuerdas? —Teresa alzó la voz—. Era tan divino. Lástima que dejamos de tener contacto. ¿Y cuando íbamos juntos a la playa? ¿Eh? Una vez la ropa sobró de tal manera…

—Con permiso —exclamó Renée, levantándose de forma abrupta para sacarles el plato a todos.

Ella se sentía fatal y Bella quiso ir con ella, mientras Charlie buscaba la manera de deshacerse de Teresa.

—Oye y tú, ¿qué haces por la vida? —preguntó la mujer a Edward, mirándolo con especial atención.

—Soy médico —respondió de forma un tanto hosca mientras miraba a Riley, cada vez más cerca de Bella.

—Ah, mi hijo es un excelente abogado, ¿no es así, cielo? Se convirtió en el fiscal de la zona, por lo que nos vinimos a vivir aquí.

—Excelente —respondió el Dr. Torpe, entrecerrando sus ojos—. Espero no encontrarte en una urgencia.

Intentó sonar gracioso, como una broma cualquiera, pero la amargura de sus palabras solo denotaba cuánto quería él mandarlo al hospital de una sola patada.

—Y a ti no encontrarte en una prisión, queriendo salir —contraatacó Riley, sabiendo muy bien que era a él a quien debía barrer del camino para estar con la mujer de la que llevaba enamorado años de su vida.

Bella carraspeó, queriendo salir de ese enredo del que no se veía realmente partícipe, pero el abogado la contuvo.

—Hey, antes que te levantes, quiero decirte algo —afirmó Riley, tomándole la mano.

Edward se pasó la servilleta por los labios y después fingió que limpiaba a sus hijos para no demostrar su interés en ellos.

—La verdad… me gustaría invitarte a salir mañana. Ya sabes, como antes, solo que ahora somos más adultos —afirmó él.

El doctor tragó. Tenía la esperanza que ella tuviera una negativa.

Bella tenía rabia y cuando eso ocurría, generalmente se dejaba ir por ese sentimiento. Miró a Riley y le sonrió, pensando en que, finalmente, no tenía nada de malo salir con él.

—Claro, me haría bien un poco de aire nocturno.

Riley sonrió, mientras que Edward sintió que se le caía el ánimo de una forma grotesca. Así que se levantó, llamando la atención de todos.

—Bueno, agradezco la invitación a cenar. Tengo que irme. Vámonos, Ava, Noah.

Aquel tono de voz y la forma en la que parecía mirarlos, hizo que Bella tragara. Los pequeños no querían irse, pero veían a su padre tan molesto que prefirieron no armar un escándalo. Finalmente, corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron, pidiéndole entre sus gestos que no fuera a olvidarlos.

.

Hace mucho tiempo que no salía de noche, al menos no como ahora. Rose y Alice se habían aliado con ella para hacerlo, porque aunque salir con Riley no significaba nada malo, el arrepentimiento y la culpa ante los recuerdos respecto a Edward la tenían muy triste.

Cuando Riley llegó con su nuevo coche de último modelo, nada acorde a la realidad de un pueblo como lo era Forks, Alice, Rose y Jasper se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que veían.

—Vaya, hombre, tremendo coche —señaló el rubio, palpándole el hombro.

Todos lo conocían desde hace años y casi era como un amigo más del círculo, sin embargo, todos sabían cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de él para con Bella, y también sabían que detrás de ella había un hombre muy enamorado que estaba sufriendo por sus malas decisiones, y que Riley quería interponerse a toda costa.

En el instante en que el abogado notó a Bella, no pudo ocultar todo lo que sentía, sus ojos se la devoraban, en especial ahora que los años seguían dotándola de una hermosura que para él ya resultaba difícil de resistir.

—Lo traje especialmente para llevarme a Bella —afirmó Riley.

Bella se sonrojó y miró a sus amigas.

—Descuida, yo también iré con ustedes, _lero lero_ —cantó Rosalie, sacándola del aprieto.

La tomó de la mano y se metió con ella al coche.

—¿Qué pretendías aceptando esta salida si a la primera sabes que te incomoda? Riley está enamorado de ti hace años, ¿quieres hacer sufrir a Edward? Porque yo me habría prestado para una patada ya sabes dónde —le susurró Rose, corriéndose el cabello para que no se le pegara a los labios con brillo.

—Ya sé. —Bufó—. Pero estaba enojada.

La rubia suspiró.

—Enojada eres una patada en el culo, pero ese se lo merece.

Bella miró a la ventana, notando cómo Riley se preparaba para entrar al coche, algo acongojado porque, bueno, no iban a estar solos.

—¿Y este planea conquistarla? —le preguntó Jasper a Alice, manteniendo los ojos entrecerrados.

—No lo sé —respondió ella, manteniendo la puerta del coche abierta.

—Mira, sé que ese fue compañero de fiestas hace año, pero me gusta Edward —declaró—. No lo quiero con cuernos.

—¡Oye! ¡Bella no es una infiel!

—Pero está enojada, y si está enojada pensará cosas que no son, como que Edward no la quiere y…

—Ya basta, celoso, sé que la adoras como una hermana y que a todos nos encanta verla con él porque además es muy simpático, pero déjamelo a mí, ¿sí? Y guarda tu arma, bobo.

Jasper apretó la mandíbula e hizo exactamente lo que dijo su esposa, dispuesto a mantener las aguas en calma.

.

Habían llegado al antro más preciado para los ciudadanos de Forks. Como era un lugar de pocos habitantes, el lugar siempre estaba lleno, porque era el único en el que era posible divertirse de noche. Riley tomó a Bella desprevenida y le puso la mano en la cintura, instándola a caminar hacia adelante.

—Riley —lo regañó en voz baja.

—Lo sé. Pero no estoy actuando de ninguna mala manera, en serio.

Bella suspiró y asintió.

Alice y Rose se miraron de manera sospechosa y la primera no dudó ningún segundo en echarle una mano a Edward, esperando a que esta vez jugara todas sus cartas para mejorar su relación con Bella, porque ¡vamos!, ellas solo querían que su amiga volviera a sonreír como antes.

—¿Qué quieres beber? ¿Recordamos viejos tiempos? —dijo Riley, corriéndole la silla.

—Eso sería fabuloso. Hace mucho no bebo esa cerveza. ¿Crees que la tengan?

—No lo sé —dijo Riley—, pero buscaré por cielo, mar y tierra, solo porque a ti te gusta.

Bella le sonrió y se sentó, viendo cómo se iba hacia la barra, usando un estilo juvenil y adecuado, digno de un modelo de pasarela. Sí, Riley era muy guapo. Posiblemente, si no hubiera conocido a Edward, ellos habrían acabado juntos, pero… Edward existía, su doctor estaba ahí, en sus recuerdos y en su corazón.

Suspiró, acongojada y culpable hasta los huesos por haberle hecho esto delante de sus narices. Sin embargo, antes de culparse más, recordó por qué lo hizo y que estaba en todo su derecho de tener amigos. Esta vez no iba a aguantar más malos tratos, aunque amara con fervor a Edward, hasta el punto de no poder respirar sin él. No iba a dejarse arrastrar nunca más, no como permitió con Jacob.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Riley, mostrándole esa cerveza que llevaba años en el rubro, incluso desde que iban al instituto.

—Oh Dios, ¡de verdad la encontraste!

—Por supuesto. Aunque tuve que hacerme de varias súplicas para que entendieran que podía pagarla.

—No, no, no. Si vale una fortuna entonces no puedo aceptarla.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Es un regalo de mí para ti! No me digas que vas a rechazarlo.

Bella bajó los hombros y solo se rio.

—Está bien —respondió, asumiendo el caro regalo.

Rose y Alice acababan de hacer algo muy malo para Riley y quizá también para su mejor amiga, pero era necesario. Sí, el abogado les caía fenomenal, pero Edward era Edward.

Solo esperaban que todo funcionara, de lo contrario les iba a costar muy caro.

.

Edward intentaba ponerse el pantalón de forma rápida mientras Emmett le lanzaba las llaves en la cara.

—Ya apúrate, bobo, que debo llevarte a la maldita discoteca.

—¿Y tú a qué vas? —preguntó Edward, peinándose el desordenado cabello cobrizo con los dedos.

—Pues…

Emmett no quería decirle que quería ver a Rose luego del tercer polvo que se habían dado el fin de semana, sí, a escondidas, y sí, diciéndose un adiós definitivo.

—No quiero que mi hermano haga un espectáculo que te cague definitivamente la relación con la bonita de Bella.

—Haré lo que sea con tal de sacar a ese imbécil de su lado.

Emmett rodó los ojos y lo siguió mientras salía dando un fuerte portazo para llegar a su coche.

.

Alice y Rose reían sin parar, mientras Jasper le daba besos a la primera, dando a entender cuánto se le estaba levantando _eso_ entre las piernas. Riley miraba constantemente a Bella y buscaba la manera de mantenerla cómoda e instarla a que estuvieran más solos, pero era imposible dado el ruido y porque sus mejores amigas estaban detrás de ella todo el tiempo.

—¿Quieres ir a bailar? —le preguntó el abogado, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Eh… ¡Claro! —respondió, un poco dubitativa.

Cuando le tomó la mano, Riley fue valiente y le acarició la cintura, llevándosela hacia la multitud.

Mientras aquello ocurría, Edward y Emmett entraron al antro, el cual se encontraba completamente lleno. Divisar a Bella podía ser difícil, como una aguja en un pajar, pero la verdad es que, para el doctor, dar con ella era casi instintivo. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba acompañada, sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón. Fue tanto que por un segundo tuvo que respirar hondo, porque dolía, de verdad.

Bella se reía con él mientras le daba giros en su propio eje. A ratos le susurraba cosas al oído, cosas que Edward no sabía que significaban, pero a su Ojitos Marrones la hacían mantener muy feliz.

—Oh, mierda —dijo Emmett, viendo lo mismo.

Isabella no podía dejar de reír ante los recuerdos que Riley tenía de ella cuando eran más jóvenes. Era mucha la nostalgia de aquellos episodios, pero también le hacía recordar las cosas buenas de la vida hasta ese entonces.

—Creo que la cerveza se me fue un poco a la cabeza —afirmó, sonriéndole—. Por eso dejé de beberla, la verdad.

—Descuida, sabes que yo te llevaré a casa sana y salva.

Bella iba a responderle que se lo agradecía, pero que prefería irse con sus amigas y en especial con Jasper, pero al girar la cara vio a Edward de frente, mirándola con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, justo cuando Riley le tomaba la mano. Tragó y se mantuvo con sus ojos frente a los suyos, sin saber cómo reaccionar a verlo justo de frente. Edward no soportó la intención en los ojos del abogado y dio varios pasos al frente, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué haces tocándola? —le preguntó, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

—Edward, por favor, no hagas un escándalo —pidió Bella, interponiéndose antes de que fuera a hacer una locura.

Él frunció el ceño y su barbilla tembló.

—¿Vas a defender lo que estaba haciendo? —exclamó, perdiendo los estribos.

Bella tragó, sin saber qué decir.

Edward se rio y miró al suelo mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura.

—Bella, ¿no crees que es mejor irnos a otro lado? Estarás mejor —comentó Riley.

—¿Mejor? ¿Mejor de mí? —espetó el doctor, alcanzando a darle un empujón en el pecho.

—¡Hey! ¡Edward! —lo regañó Emmett, sin alcanzar a agarrarlo.

A Bella, verlo así de violento le rompió el corazón. ¿Qué clase de hombre le estaba mostrando? ¿Dónde estaba su Dr. Torpe? ¿En qué se había convertido desde que se atrevió a decirle todas esas cosas horribles cuando los mellizos se perdieron? Aquello dolía tanto, por Dios, tanto que no se aguantó el llanto.

Edward vio lo que había hecho y cómo Riley la consolaba, abrazándola.

—Tranquila, vamos a otro lado, en serio.

Bella no dejaba de mirarlo mientras el llanto le resultaba insostenible. Si ella se había enamorado de él era porque su lado humano era bondadoso y hermoso por dentro y por fuera. ¿Por qué se parecía a todos esos imbéciles que habían pasado por su vida? ¿Por qué ahora que su corazón lo clamaba de forma horrorosa a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido?

Rose y Alice se acercaron al espectáculo mientras Jasper venía detrás, sin saber qué había ocurrido. Cuando se dieron cuenta de por qué había tanto alboroto, las dos amigas se miraron, sabiendo que la habían cagado en su totalidad.

—Sí, comienzo a creer que estoy mejor sin ti —afirmó Bella, viendo los puños apretados de Edward.

Cuando la escuchó decir eso, su semblante ensombreció tanto que a todos los amigos de Bella les dolió como si fuera para ellos.

—No sé quién eres, Edward, pero sí sé que yo no quiero a un hombre así.

Bella se liberó también de Riley y se fue corriendo en medio del gentío, por lo que Alice y Rose la siguieron con las cejas enarcadas. Jasper se pasó las manos por el cabello y se quedó mirando a Edward, sin saber qué decirle, porque él solo contemplaba al suelo, sintiendo la entereza de perderla definitivamente.

—Amiga, no te vayas —suplicó Alice, tirando de su mano.

—Fueron ustedes, ¿no es así? —les preguntó, dándose la vuelta mientras se limpiaba las mejillas con furia—. ¡Ustedes lo llamaron para que viniera a hacer un espectáculo!

—No, Bella —gimió Rose.

—¿No pensaron en que esto podía ocurrir? ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Hacer que Edward perdiera la cabeza? ¡Pues bien hecho!

Ambas arquearon las cejas y quisieron acercarse otra vez.

—Bella, perdónanos, es que queríamos que tú y él…

—Pues no lo lograron, lo empeoraron, ¿bien?

Ella sacó su teléfono de mala gana y tecleó a las únicas personas que necesitaba en ese momento.

—Hola… Papá. —Su voz sonaba temblorosa—. Estoy en la discoteca. ¿Puedes venir a por mí?

.

Edward se sentó en la barra con los hombros decaídos, mirando al vacío mientras sentía que su vida perdía lentamente el sentido al recordar lo que la mujer que amaba le había dicho con tanta soltura.

A su lado estaba Jasper, esperando a Alice y a Rose, y al otro a su hermano Emmett, quien le chocó el vaso para ponerse a beber.

—La hiciste mal, chico —dijo el rubio, suspirando de manera larga y tendida—. Bella es tan sensible, demasiado…

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—El amor nos hace estúpidos —afirmó Emmett, mirando cómo Rose caminaba con Alice hacia ellos.

Se veía muy triste, lo que le hizo levantarse de su silla para querer ir tras ella. Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de la real presencia del otro Cullen, su corazón comenzó a martillear con fuerza e instintivamente se llevó una mano a los cabellos, queriendo esos brazos tan grandes alrededor de ella.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Jasper, recibiendo el beso de Alice.

—Se enojó con nosotras.

—¿Y Riley? —preguntó, mirando a Edward de reojo.

—Quiso acompañar a Bella… mientras Charlie se la llevaba a casa.

Edward cerró sus ojos de forma brusca.

—Quiero estar solo —pidió y luego alzó el vaso—. Otro más, por favor.

Jasper suspiró y le palpó la espalda.

—Claro que sí, amigo.

Se llevó a Alice de la cintura y esperó a Rose, quien no dejaba de mirar a Edward, queriendo disculparse por lo que había ocasionado.

—Me iré después —susurró ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? —inquirió el policía.

—Sí. Ve.

Rose esperó a que se fueran y se acercó a Edward.

—Lo siento.

—Descuida, Rose, sé que lo hiciste por ella…

—Por ustedes. Mira… Bella nunca había sonreído como sonrió contigo. No quiero que por algo que puede solucionarse pierdan ese amor que tanto me gustaba ver en ustedes dos. ¿Bueno?

Él la miró por primera vez durante el largo rato de incómodo silencio y le sonrió con pesar.

—¿Crees que no ha terminado ya?

—No, y me niego a creerlo. Solo… comienza pidiendo perdón de verdad.

Edward suspiró.

—Es lo que intento hacer desde el primer minuto, pero… soy tan sonso.

Rose sintió pesar ante la manera en que se estaba tratando.

—No. El día en que te des cuenta por qué alguien tan sensible como Bella te adora… lo entenderás.

Le dio un beso suave en los cabellos y se marchó, dejándolo pensativo en medio de una odisea de inquietudes internas.

Rose estaba quebrada. Nunca discutía con su mejor amiga, o bueno, no ella. En realidad, las veces que lo hacían, era la rubia quien explotaba debido a su fuerte carácter, mientras que Bella solía ser más pacífica, intentando siempre arreglar los errores, incluso los que no le competían. Ahora, saber que de verdad parecía odiarla por lo que había hecho, la ponía tan mal que quería llorar.

—Hey —le dijo alguien, justo desde atrás.

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo vio, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin saber qué decirle. Rose se tocó el cabello, como siempre, restregando la punta del tacón en el suelo, avergonzada de que él la viera tan vulnerable.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió finalmente Emmett.

—Pues no —respondió—. Pero no necesito de tu ayuda. ¿O qué? ¿Crees que por ese polvo que tuvimos tienes que consolarme?

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Sabes qué? Da igual.

Se acercó a su hermano y le palpó el hombro.

—Vamos a casa.

—No, déjame aquí.

—Pero…

—Tomaré un taxi. Quiero estar solo.

Emmett se sintió abrumado y bufó, permitiéndole la soledad. Miró a Rosalie una última vez, pero se negó a suplicarle atención, por lo que se marchó hasta la salida, dispuesto a llegar a su casa y dormirse.

En el instante en que él iba a subirse a su coche, sintió el llamado de una mujer, lo que, la verdad, no esperaba escuchar. Al girarse, la vio, algo tímida, como nunca.

—Te aceptaré un aventón —dijo Rose—. ¿Aún puede ser?

Emmett suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, queriendo hacerla sufrir, porque a pesar de todo, la llevaría hasta el fin del mundo, aunque fuera un grano en el culo.

—Claro que sí —respondió—. Te llevaré a casa.

El Dr. Emmett le abrió la puerta y en cuanto pudo, la sintió cerca, oliéndola para solo recordar esas revueltas entre las sábanas que tenían a escondidas. Cuando Rose se sentó, cruzó una de sus piernas, a la espera de que él llegara y se sentara a su lado. Ambos se miraron una vez adentro y Emmett, como ya conocía el camino, emprendió rumbo hasta allá. En esos diez minutos de trayecto, ambos estaban en profundo silencio, recordando con viveza lo último que pasaron juntos, no queriendo dejar soltar la primera palabra y menos reconocer que seguían sintiendo deseos de repetir lo mismo de la última vez.

—Ya estamos aquí —dijo él, sacando la llave.

Salió y le abrió la puerta, dispuesto a encaminarla hasta la puerta de su casa. Sin embargo, en el instante en el que Rosalie estuvo de frente, ambos cayeron en un espiral de locura que los llevó a besarse ante todo pronóstico que quisiera decirles su cabeza.

—Entra conmigo —le pidió ella, mirándolo a los ojos—. Mi hija está con mi madre.

Emmett soltó el aire y volvió a besarla, llevándosela junto a él, dispuesto a desatar su deseo reprimido.

.

Bella miraba al techo, sintiendo el dolor de una pésima noche. Aún tenía la discusión con Edward en la cabeza, aquella en la que por poco le destroza la cara a Riley. Si tan solo él supiera que se moría por su doctor, pero no, prefería actuar como un torpe.

—Porque eso eres, Dr. Torpe —susurró y se tapó hasta la nariz con sus edredones, extrañándolo como una tonta.

Lo peor era que sus amigas estaban de su parte, dándole ventajas.

—Estúpida Rose, estúpida Alice —dijo, bufando.

Y se veía tan guapo en la discoteca, tanto, tanto, tanto con sus ojitos verdes y sus anteojos, sonriéndole con el arrepentimiento en la mirada y…

—¡Bella! —exclamó una voz desde la ventana.

Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par, asombrada. Esa voz…

Un golpe sonó en la ventana, luego otro, y así sucesivamente.

Bella se salió de la cama y se puso una bata. Cuando estuvo frente al vidrio, vio a Edward desde el jardín, alzando la cabeza mientras llovía de manera torrencial sobre su cabeza. Estaba completamente empapado y lloraba mientras la contemplaba, tambaleándose.

Se había emborrachado.

—¡Bella! —gritó él, ilusionado de verla.

—¡Sht! —lo calló—. ¡Mis padres están durmiendo y te descubrirán!

—¿Y eso qué? Solo quiero estar contigo, Ojitos, solo… quiero estar contigo —se lamentó, poniéndose una mano en el pecho, cerca del corazón.

Bella arqueó las cejas ante la tristeza que le provocaba verlo así, tan triste.

—Te seguí como pude, crucé caminos desastrosos para encontrarte, y aquí estás, mi amor —sollozó—. No puedo estar sin ti. Y sí, me he puesto celoso, pero también me agobié al verte con ese imbécil. —Se apoyó en un árbol ante el mareo que tuvo y luego pestañeó mientras intentaba enfocar—. Pero es porque estoy loco por ti, Ojitos…

—Eso solo lo dices porque estás borracho y me viste con otro hombre —gimió ella, negándose a sentir emociones ante su discurso.

—No —respondió, arqueando las cejas—, no, no, no. Yo debería estar feliz porque tú lo estás, pero también quiero que lo seas conmigo, porque daría mi mundo por ti si eso es lo que quieres.

—Eso no lo demostraste cuando me dijiste todas esas cosas —soltó Bella—. Vete, por favor, no quiero que sigamos esta conversación, no ahora, estás borracho y…

—¡No importa! —exclamó a todo pulmón.

—¡Sht…! ¡Ed…!

—Voy a… ¡trepar este árbol! —dijo antes de tener un episodio de hipo—. Lo voy a trepar y… y… voy a entrar a tu habitación solo para cantarte… ¡sí, con eso te enamoraré de nuevo! Te cantaré, ya verás que te encantará.

—Edward —lo regañó Bella, intentando no sonreír.

Pero él no estaba bromeando. El alcohol lo ponía más temerario y se dispuso a subir al árbol mientras seguía lloviendo.

—_Eres todo para mí, Ojitos Marrones _—comenzó a cantar—, _eres todo y más. Si tan solo supieras cuánto tiempo esperé encontrarme a una mujer como tú, sí, como tú_.

Edward cantaba mal, al menos borracho no asimilaba una nota con la otra, pero a Bella le hizo emocionar de tal forma que sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, porque sí, era un ridículo, pero era tan bueno y adorable…

—_Eres todo para mí, mi preciosa Isabella, cada vez que te miro me enamoro más de ti, más y más, tanto que no puedo respirar. Solo dame la oportunidad de demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti… Déjame hacerlo, porque este hombre tonto sin ti no es nada más que un borracho pánfilo y sin control_… ¡Voy a subir a seguir con mi serenata en tu habitación! ¡ISABELLA ERES TODO PARA MÍ, TODO PARA MÍ! —vociferó.

—¡Edward! ¡Sht! ¡Mis padres se enterarán que estás aquí! ¡No te subas! Estás borracho y te caerás.

—¡Seguiré acá arriba si no vienes aquí y me abrazas! —se lamentó, arrodillándose en el suelo, alzando las manos hacia el cielo, como si quisiera alcanzarla—. Quiero un abrazo tuyo, uno apretadito, uno que me haga dormir. —Cerró los ojos y suspiró de forma larga—. ¡O SEGUIRÉ CANTANDO! ¡OH, ISABELLA!

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Bajaré!

Bella abrió la puerta de su habitación y en puntillas utilizó la salida de escape que tenía cuando era adolescente, una en la que sabía nadie podía encontrarla.

Cuando Edward vio que su Ojitos Marrones se acercaba a él, sintió que el mundo mejoraba y que todo era felicidad. Ah, cuánto la amaba, si era tan hermosa, tan dulce y fuerte. No tardó nada en echarse a sus brazos, abrazándola con los ojos cerrados, oliéndola y sintiendo su calor. Bella botó el aire, arqueó las cejas y lo imitó, porque a pesar de borracho y más torpe que nunca, era su doctor, su gran amor, ese por el que sentía algo jamás imaginado.

—Ven, entra a casa, te resfriarás —instó Bella.

—Solo si iré contigo.

—Irás conmigo. Vamos.

Charlie estaba suplicándole a Renée que le abriera la puerta, pero su _solecito_ no mostraba signo alguno de arrepentimiento ni tampoco de piedad.

—Déjame entrar a la habitación, mi amor, ya van demasiadas noches sin ti —dijo el policía, pegando la frente a la puerta.

—¡Vete con Teresa! —le gritó en respuesta su esposa.

—Pero yo quiero estar contigo…

—¡Já! ¡Púdrete!

—Solecito… Tengo frío… Tu gordito te ama, ábreme la puerta, ¿sí? Te prometo que…

Dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que una voz masculina se escuchaba desde algún lado de la casa. Renée también pudo escuchar, por lo que abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó ella, mirando a Charlie.

El policía buscó su arma en sus pantalones de trabajo y con las manos temblorosas se puso en posición de defensa. Cuando Bella encendió la pequeña luz del pasillo, confundida gracias a la oscuridad anterior, todos se encontraron y lanzaron un grito.

—¡¿Qué haces tú con este soquete?! —preguntó Charlie, cruzándose de brazos, muy indignado.

—Papá…

—Charlie —espetó Renée—. ¡No le digas así!

—Sr. Swan… Yo solo quiero estar con su hija —dijo Edward, para después tener otro cuadro de hipo.

—¿Está borracho? —preguntó el policía, encolerizado.

—Borracho de amor —rectificó el doctor.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco mientras Renée se reía.

—Sr. Swan, aquí, ante todos, quiero afirmar todo lo que su hija me hace sentir —prosiguió de manera solemne—. Su hija lo es todo, me hace feliz, me insta a ser el hombre que siempre quise ser. Es hermosa y me vuelve loco. Hace que todo se me levante…

—¡¿Qué?! —espetó el padre, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Bella se puso las manos en la cara, al igual que Renée, mientras Edward, detrás de su borrachera, comenzaba a sudar debido a la certeza absoluta de sus últimos segundos de vida.

—Yo… No quise decir…

—No sabe lo que dice, papá —intentó aclararle Bella.

—Oh, solo está borracho. —Renée lo miraba con ternura—. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para eso?

—No, no, no, mamá, él se va a la cama y ya está.

—¿A la tuya, bonita? —le preguntó él, abrazándola y cerrando sus ojos.

Charlie tomó aire, dispuesto a insultarlo, pero Renée se lo impidió, poniéndole la mano en el pecho.

—A la de invitados, Edward —respondió Bella, tomándolo de la mano para llevárselo hasta allá.

—Quita esa cara de perro molesto, Charlie —gruñó Renée, cruzándose de brazos—. Tu hija necesita arreglar las cosas con Edward.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. No permitiré que ellos sufran como yo sufrí y sigo sufriendo por Teresa.

—Amorcito. —Charlie arqueó las cejas y la abrazó—. No digas eso…

—Pues es la verdad —aseguró la mujer, mirando al techo, haciéndose la difícil.

—Yo te amo a ti, siempre te he amado a ti —afirmó el policía, dándole besos en el hombro y en el cuello.

—Comienza a demostrarlo.

Mientras, Bella ayudó a entrar a Edward a la habitación, quien tambaleaba aún debido a la borrachera. A pesar de eso, estaba pendiente de que ella siguiera a su lado y de no incomodarla o enojarla debido a su torpeza en aumento.

—Acuéstate —le ordenó, palpándole la almohada.

—Solo quiero estar contigo. No voy a acostarme sin ti, sabes que no me gusta.

—Ya llevas años sin mí, no es tan difícil —respondió, resentida de lo que ocurrió en la discoteca.

Él negó de manera rápida.

—Ya no es lo mismo sin ti.

—Edward, acuéstate.

—No quiero hacerlo si tú sigues enojada conmigo. Menos aún si siento que aún estás pensando en él.

Bella frunció el ceño y luego miró al suelo.

—¿De verdad crees que pienso en él? —inquirió, tan triste de que sea esa su manera de pensar.

—Es lo que vi.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque me reía con él? ¿Es eso?

Edward tragó.

—¿No puedo reírme con ningún hombre?

—Bella…

—¿Es por eso?

—No. Es… Te hice tanto sufrir por usar las palabras incorrectas, que ahora que te vi sonreír sentí rabia por no poder ser yo quien lo hiciera. Y sé que la culpa es mía, pero te quiero tanto que no pude soportar la idea de que ahora estés disfrutando con él… no de la manera que ese imbécil quiere.

La barbilla de Bella tembló, pero no se permitió llorar.

—Necesitas descansar, Edward. Por favor.

Él estaba tan mareado que ni siquiera podía sacarse la camisa. Así que, como Bella tenía un corazón frágil cuando se trataba de Edward, le ayudó, sacándole botón por botón y despejándolo de ella.

—Te quiero tanto, mi Ojitos Marrones —susurró él, buscando su rostro para mirarla de cerca y besar su frente en el intento.

Bella cerró sus ojos al sentirlo.

—Todos los días me arrepiento de lo que te dije. De verdad.

Bella sentía las ganas intensas de corresponder a sus muestras de cariño, siendo fuerte por fuera, pero débil por dentro. Edward era tan dulce, mucho más ahora que estaba completamente borracho, tanto que casi olvidaba todo lo que dijo la última vez.

—Sé que estás muy enojada conmigo, tanto que deseas no quererme. —A Edward se le quebró la voz y Bella miró hacia sus manos, sentada en la cama de invitados—. Y que soy muy tonto y torpe al meterme en el bar.

—Edward…

—Estoy borrachito por ti, muy, muy borracho —dijo, suspirando de manera larga—. Pero es porque te quiero tanto que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Él la abrazó y le besó los cabellos, cerrando los ojos ante su olor y la manera en que cuerpo menudo cabía tan bien en sus brazos.

—Han sido días tan duros sin ti. Ava y Noah solo preguntan por mamá y yo quiero decirles que necesitas tiempo, pero ni siquiera sé si vas a querer volver a verlos de la misma manera después de lo que dije —afirmó, con la barbilla temblándole de manera abrupta—. Y yo no quiero, mi amor… La idea me rompe. Te quiero tanto y quiero… conformar una familia contigo… de verdad…

Él tambaleó debido a la borrachera mientras los ojos de Bella se llenaban de más lágrimas densas. Formar una familia había dicho, ¿de verdad quería eso?

—Eso lo dices porque estás borracho —gimió.

—Siempre lo he pensado, pero temía asustarte —susurró—. Lo que dije… Ni siquiera es verdad. Estaba asustado por ellos. A veces no digo las cosas de la manera correcta, lo que no quiere decir que piense eso de ti. Bien sabes que sería capaz de todo por hacerte feliz… Todo, cariño, todo y más. Y sé que soy un borracho tonto, pero eres la mujer de mi vida.

Bella tragó y entre lágrimas lo acomodó en la cama.

—Debes dormir —le dijo ella al oído.

Edward la miró a los ojos, disfrutando de ese iris chocolate que tanto amaba.

—Lo haré si te quedas conmigo.

Suspiró y dejó que la abrazara, no sabiendo de qué manera perdonarlo, porque tenía mucho miedo que lo que pasó se repitiera. Amaba a Edward de una forma en la que jamás había amado a nadie, el daño que provocaban sus palabras eran tales que no podría soportarlo otra vez.

—Juro que esto no significará nada si no quieres aún, pero por favor, quédate conmigo, mi amor, te lo suplico —añadió—. Han sido demasiados días sin ti.

Bella bajó los hombros y lo contempló, muriéndose de amor por él.

—Está bien —susurró—. Duerme. Lo necesitas.

Él relajó cada músculo de su cuerpo, sujetándola con suavidad desde el vientre y la cintura. Era feliz, al menos un poco, teniéndola a su lado. Había añorado de manera salvaje su calor y olor en la cama, cada noche pensándola mientras sentía que moría ante la posibilidad de perderla. Pero aquí estaba, siendo esa chica tan dulce, que aunque estuviera enojada y dolida por ser un estúpido, seguía cuidándolo por emborracharse ante el dolor de verla con otro.

Cuando Edward se quedó profundamente dormido, Bella disfrutó de cómo los brazos de él la sostenían. Sabía que debían hablar y que su doctor tendría mucho que hacer para volver a ganarse la confianza de su amada, pero mientras esto acontecía, ella iba a disfrutar de su presencia luego de que, tal como Edward, lo extrañase por días, fingiendo que ya no necesitaba de su compañía en las noches.

Las horas pasaron y ellos durmieron juntos entre los edredones de la cama de invitados de la casa de Bella. Los pajarillos de la mañana fueron suficientemente ensordecedores para despertar al doctor, aquejado por el fuerte dolor de cabeza producido por la resaca. De no haber sido porque la vio entre sus brazos, él habría sentido que se moría de agonía producto de la deshidratación generada por el exceso de alcohol. Su garganta dolía, así que, aunque no quería hacerlo, tuvo que levantarse, cuidando de no despertar a su Ojitos Marrones. Se metió a la cocina, mirando la hora y sorprendiéndose de cuán temprano seguía siendo, y enseguida abrió la llave del agua para poder beber un poco.

—Pero, _corazoncito_, ¿no te parece maravilloso cómo lo pasamos anoche? —inquirió Charlie, detrás de la pared.

Edward levantó la ceja y miró, algo intrigado.

—¡Pues olvídalo! ¡Yo ya lo hice! Anoche caí bajo al rendirme a tus cursilerías, ¡pero hoy recordé lo que hiciste con Teresa! —le gritó Renée.

El doctor no sabía adónde meterse. No quería ser parte de la discusión del matrimonio.

—Corazoncito, yo no quiero a nadie más que a ti.

—Teresa y sus atributos parecen decir lo contrario —refunfuñó la mujer, cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

—¡Corazoncito! Maldita… sea —gruñó el hombre, entrando a la cocina.

Edward y Charlie se miraron a la cara y luego los dos bajaron hasta la desnudez de un gordito jefe Swan, que solo tenía una almohada tapando sus partes íntimas.

—Me sacó a patadas —susurró el policía, haciendo un puchero.

Edward seguía mirando su desnudez, sin saber adónde meterse.

—¿Café? —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Charlie sintió que iba a ponerse a llorar y vio en Edward la única salida para desahogarse ante las penurias del amor.

—Por favor —respondió con la voz chillona.

Se sentó a trasero desnudo en una de las sillas y suspiró, para entonces sollozar, pensando en su _corazoncito_, que posiblemente nunca iba a perdonarlo, mientras Edward se lamentaba por él y su dolor… pero también por la silla, recordándose no volver a tocarla, al menos no sin antes desinfectarla.

—Las mujeres son difíciles, sí que lo son —soltó, mirando hacia el frente con el puchero cada vez más notorio.

Edward preparó el café y se apoyó en la mesa, dispuesto a escucharlo aunque le dolía la cabeza como la mierda.

—No sirve de nada demostrarles todos los días que las quieres, porque ahí van, notando hasta el más mínimo error —afirmó el hombre, mirando hacia el frente, con los ojos perdidos mientras tenía las manos sobre la almohada, tapando sus partes nobles.

—Eso es porque ellas siempre intentan no cometerlos —susurró Edward—. Es más, creo que quienes la cagamos siempre somos nosotros, que no pensamos en lo que nuestras palabras pueden ocasionar en quienes más amamos.

Él le sirvió café a su suegro, mientras efectivamente pensaba en los daños que había provocado en su esposa, incluso hace más de quince años atrás.

—Te contaré algo, chico. ¿Puedo hacerlo?

Edward apretó los labios y asintió.

—Solo quiero pedirle algo. ¿Puedo?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Se puede poner un pantalón?

.

Habían salido al jardín para tener un poco de privacidad. Hacía un frío intenso en Forks, así que en cuanto se sentaron sobre las escaleras del porche, se apegaron a las tazas de café caliente.

—Renée odia a Teresa con justa razón —susurró Charlie, mirando a los ojos del doctor—. Bella aún no nacía, de hecho… Renée estaba embarazada.

—Vaya, eso debió tenerla muy sensible.

—Sí. —Suspiró—. Teresa y yo nos conocemos hace muchos años. Yo la ayudé, pues su novio era un maltratador. Tuvo a Riley y poco después Renée me anunció que íbamos a tener a nuestra pequeña. Todo habría sido fabuloso de no haber permitido que Teresa haya tenido actitudes extrañas conmigo.

—¿Qué actitudes?

—Le permití quedarse en mi casa por unos días, Renée empatizó con ella, así que aceptó. Sin embargo, cuando el tiempo pasó, me di cuenta que, aún teniendo a un pequeño Riley en casa, Teresa se me insinuaba delante de mi esposa. —Se encogió de hombros—. Era tan descarado y yo tan estúpido que no me di cuenta hasta que, un día, las cosas se malinterpretaron tanto que Renée acabó creyendo que yo la había engañado con ella. Se fue de casa al instante, dejándome deshecho.

Edward pensó en cómo se sentiría si eso le sucediera y le dolió tanto que prefirió quitarse eso de la cabeza.

—Bella estaba por nacer. ¿Te imaginas cuánto me dolió? ¿E imaginas cuánto le debió doler a ella?

—Debió ser demasiado.

—Ella no quería escucharme, de verdad, no lo quería. No sé cuántas veces le supliqué que entendiera que todo era un malentendido, pero Renée suele ser…

—Como Bella —lo interrumpió el doctor—. Tan sensibles que las heridas quedan.

—Sí —susurró—. Renée entró en parto y yo entre lágrimas le pedía que no me lo negara. Recuerdo que odié a Teresa en ese momento y antes le pedí que se fuera de casa, que necesitaba el espacio para mi hija y mi esposa. Corrí hasta el hospital y le supliqué a Renée que me entendiera, que de verdad la amaba… y todo fue un caos porque mi _corazoncito_ no dejaba de llorar, y fue por mi culpa. Finalmente, le hice entender que la amaba a ella y a nadie más, pero ahora creo que la he cagado de nuevo, y esos miedos vuelven, ¿sabes? Lo vi en sus ojos, vi a mi Renée de antaño y creo que no va a perdonarme por ser un tonto.

Edward lo escuchaba, incapaz de no ponerse en su lugar. Eran contextos diferentes, pero estaba seguro de que la amaba tanto como él amaba a su esposa.

—Lo ama, de eso estoy seguro —respondió Edward, arqueando las cejas.

—Tú amas a mi hija —añadió Charlie, chocando su taza de café con la de él.

—Sí. La amo. Y no he podido confesárselo.

Los dos respiraron hondo.

—A veces quiero romperte el trasero a patadas porque eres un _manos largas_, pero sé cuándo un hombre es merecedor de mi hija, y tú lo eres, bobo.

Edward se alegró tanto de escucharlo decir eso, que hasta dejó pasar la manera en cómo lo llamó.

—Y aunque no dijiste las palabras correctas, dañándola sin querer, sé que nunca buscarías hacerle algo malo.

—Jamás, Sr. Swan. Estaba desesperado por lo que estaba pasando con mis hijos, dije cosas debido a la rabia hacia mí mismo, hacia cuánto odiaba no haber podido llegar con ellos por estar trabajando como un loco. Nunca quise decirle que ella no era su madre, porque es cosa de ver cómo los ama para darse cuenta de que sí, lo es, para mí sí —afirmó él con total sinceridad.

Bella había alcanzado a escuchar esa última frase, poniéndose justo detrás de la puerta, dándose cuenta de cómo se sinceraba con su padre. Al instante pestañeó, derramando un par de lágrimas.

—Es mi Ojitos Marrones, no quiero perderla, no quiero que ningún imbécil la quite de mi lado, porque no solo yo me moriré sin ella, sino también Ava y Noah, que no dejan de decirme cuánto extrañan y requieren a mamá. Ellos la eligieron y yo no voy a negarme a eso. Si tan solo entendiera que soy un estúpido que está aprendiendo a no ser tan torpe, que a veces digo cosas de la manera incorrecta… Pero para mí ella lo es todo junto a mis hijos. —Suspiró—. En fin… Lamento ser tan sincero, Sr. Cullen.

Charlie lo escuchaba de forma atenta y de pronto sonrió.

—Eres un bobo, pero eres muy sincero. ¿Sabes qué? Entre los dos podemos descubrir de qué manera hacer que nos crean que para nosotros son lo primordial en nuestras vidas —dijo Charlie.

—Creo que entre dos podemos encontrar la solución.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Antes de poder levantarse del porche, vieron llegar el coche de Maggie, quien venía con los sesos revueltos ante los berrinches de los mellizos por querer ver a papá y a mamá. Como no contestaban sus llamados, había tenido que llamar a Emmett, quien además parecía estar con una mujer, y en medio de la vergüenza de haberlo interrumpido, supo por sus palabras que el Dr. Cullen estaba en casa de Bella. Le pareció perfecto ir a dejárselos para que ya dejaran de gritar.

—¡Papi! —gritaron los dos, bajándose como pudieron de las sillitas y del coche.

—¡Oigan! —llamó Maggie, corriendo para alcanzarlos.

Ava y Noah se unieron a los brazos de Edward, que parecía muy sorprendido de verlos ahí.

—¡Hola! —dijeron ambos, yendo con el policía.

Charlie los abrazó también, encantado de poder tenerlos en casa. Vaya que los adoraba, ¡muchísimo!

—¡Oigan, miren quiénes están aquí!

Bella ya lo sabía, aún tenía las palabras de Edward en la cabeza mientras los contemplaba a los dos. En el minuto en que los mellizos vieron a quienes más añoraban, sus ojos se agrandaron y corrieron a su encuentro. Ella se agachó para estar a su altura y recibió a los dos, tan pequeñitos y adorables, cariñosos tal como su padre.

—Los extrañé —murmuró ella, poniendo sus manos debajo de cada carita.

Ava y Noah le dieron muchos besos, lo que enseguida le hizo soltar un sollozo.

—Lo siento, lo siento —susurró, calmando la preocupación en su mirada—. Es que de verdad los extrañaba mucho.

Edward miraba lo que ocurría con el corazón en la garganta y Charlie comprendió que era momento de dejarlos solos. Cuando aquello ocurrió, Bella se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, intentando calmarse.

—Bella —llamó el doctor.

Él estaba despeinado, con los ojos enrojecidos y unas ojeras muy grandes debajo de ellos, pero aún así le seguía pareciendo el hombre guapo de su vida.

—¿Sí?

No soportó la distancia y tomó una de sus manos, besándosela mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Siempre me gusta verte al despertar, me resultas tan naturalmente hermosa.

Bella tragó.

—Por eso te amo.

Ella pestañeó. ¿Qué había dicho?

—¿C-cómo…?

—Isabella Swan, te amo… Eres el amor de mi vida.

Oh…

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como verán, las cosas no fueron tan fáciles para estos dos, en absoluto, en especial para Edward, que cometió varios errores a medida que su torpeza y sus celos lo consumían. Riley sí ama a Bella, lo hace de verdad, pero los sentimientos de él no importan si es Bella quien sabe que no podría amar a nadie que no fuera Edward, es una lástima que él no se de cuenta, ¿no? Charlie también ha sufrido, tomando en consideración las cicatrices pasados que tomaron lugar cuando Renée aún estaba embarazada. Al menos, los dos pobres hombres han podido hablar y dar cuenta de que, al final, ambos pueden llevarse muy bien, créanme que este es un nuevo comienzo. ¿Y qué me dicen de lo que está pasando con Rose y Emmett? ¿Quieren más de esta parejita que se niega a responder a sus sentimientos? ¿Qué creen que pase ahora que Edward le ha confesado a Bella que él realmente la ama y que es el amor de su vida? ¿Creen que Bella responda de la misma manera? ¿Lo perdonará? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_¡Alerta! Que la verdad de Kate saldrá pronto, créanme que los pequeños serán sinceros muy pronto. Y sí, ¡habrá capítulo muy muy pronto! Ya que perdí mi trabajo y, bueno, tengo un poco más de tiempo ahora_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de SeguidoradeChile (ya veremos, ya veremos, si Kate tuvo algo que ver en esto jiji), Pam Malfoy Black, lauritacullenswan, Tata XOXO, Miss Cinnamon (créeme que no pasa del próximo capítulo), Jenni98isa, Coni (sí que entiendes la importancia de las palabras, chica), Abigail, marieisahale, lunadragneel15, Noriitha, catableu, Jeli, Diana, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Chiqui Covet, josalq, GabySS501, Valevalverde57, cavendano13, katyta94, AniluBelikov, Liliana Macias, rjnavajas, piligm, twilightter (muy acertadas palabras, querida), AleCullenn, Heart on winter, Pancardo, maribel hernandez cullen, Beth, Brenda Cullenn, Yoliki, kathlenayala, LizMaratzza, MariaL8, Ivette marmolejo, Fallen Dark Angel 07, keith86, valentinadelafuente, LoreVab, Esal, Tereyasha Mooz, Bell Cullen Hall, Valentina Paez, freedom2604, alejandra1987, DanitLuna, Diana2GT, carlita16, Angelus285, Andre22twi, PatyMC, Srita Cullen brandon, sheep0294, ariyasy, AnabellaCS, Damaris14, Rose Hernndez, Ana karina, LicetSalvatore, Elmi, Rero96, Manitoizquierdaxd, andremar00, krisr0405, Gladys Nilda, Luisa huiniguir, Kamile PattzCullen, ELIZABETH, Fernanda javiera, Bere, Techu, Nat Cullen (estoy segura que ahora cambiaste de opinión jaja), morales13roxy, Reva4, Sei, Yesenia Tovar, MaleCullen, Belli swan dwyer, Twilightsecretlove, viridianaconticruz, Vero Morales, rosycanul10, Adriu, calia19, Stellamio, Lizdayanna, Markeniris, angryc, Pameva, Milacaceres11039, seelie lune, Poppy, patymdn, miop, Liz Vidal, terewee, Melany, Flor Santana, cary, Jocelyn, tulgarita, YessyVL13, Santa, BellaNympha, debynoe12, A k, BreezeCullenSwan, florcitacullen1, Ceci Machin, Ilucena928, Vaneaguilar, Salveelatun, Marken01, LuAnka, sool21, Robaddict18, camilitha cullen, Gis Cullen, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Jade HSos, maricarmen92, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Mar91, Fernanda21, FlorVillu, beakis, saraipineda44, JMMA, Mayraargo25, Say's, catalinaacarreno, Vanina Iliana, NarMaVeg, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, AndreaSL, Mela Masen, Sony Bells, EniCullenMasen, Olga Javier Hdez, bbluelilas, Iza, Elejandra Solis, Gibel, Smedina, almacullenmasen, VeroG, michi'cullen, amedina6887, nydiac10, Tina Lightwood, Alexandra Nash, Kika, jupy, Tecupi, isbella cullen's swan, liduvina, NaNYs SANZ, Amy Lee Figueroa, martuu341, weirandmore, merodeadores1996, monik, CeCiegarcia, selenne88, Cullenland, Claribel, Ella Rose McCarty, Aidee Bells, Joa Castillo y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, en especial en estos tiempos, escribir a veces absorbe, pero sus palabras hacen que una sienta el entusiasmo necesario para seguir y hacer de estos tiempos algo mejor para todas_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	17. Capítulo 16: Corregir los errores

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Wildfire – SYML **

**.**

**Capítulo 16:**

**Corregir los errores**

"_Cariño, por favor, toma mi mano_

_(…) No tengas miedo, eres mi roca_

_(…) Te respiro, eres tan dulce y tan hermosa_

_Como un incendio forestal dentro de mis pulmones_

_Me estoy quemando…_"

Edward sabía que lo que había dicho podía significar muchas cosas para Bella, pero necesitaba sacárselo del corazón y que lo supiera.

—Bella, sé que para ti ya no puede significar nada, pero…

—Claro que significa algo, significa todo —lo interrumpió.

Ella ya no soportaba más lejanía, le dolía no estar con él, pero sobre todo ahora que entendía a cabalidad lo que sentía por ella, su pecho y su corazón querían gritarle lo que también sentía por su doctor.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Edward, sorprendido.

Bella asintió y pasó sus brazos por su cuello, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Repite lo que me dijiste… por favor.

Él suspiró y sonrió mientras juntaba su frente con la suya.

—Te amo, mi Ojitos Marrones, eres el amor de mi vida junto a mis pequeños.

A ella se le escapó un sollozo.

—Yo también te amo, mi Dr. Torpe. Y sí, eres el amor de mi vida.

Los ojos de Edward lloriquearon y no tardó en besarla, respirando el aire de alivio al escuchar eso de su boca. Era lo que más ansiaba.

—Perdóname por lo que te dije, cariño, perdóname por los altercados que provoqué anoche y… por la estúpida borrachera, sé que fue desagradable, perdón. —Le besó las manos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, para luego mirarla y encontrarse con esos ojos que amaba.

—Edward, te perdono, pero también debes saber que todo eso se provocó porque yo tampoco fui sincera al cien por ciento —le recordó ella—, y hay cosas que debemos hablar.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso —insistió él, volviendo a besarla—. Ahora tienes a tres personajes que solo quieren estar contigo.

Bella se rio mientras se limpiaba bajo los ojos y se agachó para estar frente a los dos angelitos.

—Lamento no haber estar con ustedes estos días, ¿me perdonan?

Ava y Noah la abrazaron al instante, llenándole el rostro de besos, uno cada un segundo.

—¡Mami! —dijeron al unísono, llenándole el corazón.

—Lo eres, preciosa, nunca lo olvides —señaló él.

Renée y Charlie miraban desde dentro de la casa, contemplando con total admiración la sinceridad de los sentimientos que ambos expresaban. Para el policía ya no había dudas de que ese chico no iba a dañarla, no como lo hizo Jacob, minimizándola y provocándole inseguridades que ella jamás debía repetir. Edward a veces era torpe, sí, pero ya tenía certeza de cuánto la amaba y la respetaba y para él eso era todo lo que su hija necesitaba.

—Qué hermosos, ¿no? —preguntó Charlie, mirando a su esposa.

Ella dejó de sonreír cuando lo escuchó.

—¡Así deberías ser tú! —exclamó, mirándolo con reproche.

—Pero… _Corazoncito_…

Renée dio media vuelta y se dedicó a preparar el desayuno, aun cuando mantenía un nudo en la garganta, su gordito no iba a convencerla, porque los recuerdos del pasado eran demasiados para solventarlos.

—Así que desesperaron a Maggie, ¿eh? —preguntó Bella, mirando a la pobre niñera.

—Voy a serles franca. Más les vale no ponerse de malas de nuevo porque ya estoy vieja para tenerlos de noche —afirmó la mujer, sacándole una carcajada a los dos.

—Deben comportarse, ¿cómo esperan que hayan más disfraces para ustedes si se ponen tan malvados? —Bella sonreía, dándoles toquecitos en su nariz.

—Es que te _extañábamos_ —respondió Noah, acomodándose los anteojos.

—Yo también —aseguró Edward, quien sostenía a Ava entre sus brazos—. Ya puedes irte, Maggie, tienes el fin de semana libre.

—¡Gracias al cielo! —exclamó—. ¡Que tengan una buena reconciliación! —Les guiñó un ojo.

—¿Quién quiere ir a hacer el desayuno conmigo? —preguntó Bella, mirando a sus angelitos a los ojos.

—¡Yo! —gritaron.

—¿Y yo puedo ir? —preguntó Edward, acercándose para besar el cuello de su amada.

—Claro que sí, cariño —respondió.

Bella se fue dando brinquitos junto a los mellizos, metiéndose en la cocina para hacerle compañía a Renée. Edward iba a seguirlos mientras le miraba descaradamente el culo a su Ojitos Marrones, el que se translucía bastante en su pijama, pero un carraspeo le hizo dar un salto.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó Charlie, que estaba escondido en una esquina, como un pequeño regañado.

Edward se dio un golpe en el pecho para pasarse el nudo de nerviosismo.

—Ya da igual, _Manos Largas_, al menos te han perdonado y te lo has ganado con creces, ¡aunque te advierto que con mi pequeñita esas miradas te las evitas estando yo presente! —exclamó, levantando el dedo índice con severidad.

Edward iba a responder que lo iba a hacer, pero Charlie enseguida hizo un puchero y se puso ambas manos debajo del rostro, mirando al vacío con tristeza.

—Ella nunca va a perdonarme, ¿sabes? Creo que la he cagado de lleno.

El doctor suspiró, sin saber qué decirle.

—Renée lo ama, debe pensar en algo que usted pueda darle a conocer que la ama más a que a nadie y que esa mujer no significa nada.

—No lo sé, chico, a veces temo que eso la aleje más de mí.

—¿Sabe algo? La mejor manera de enamorar a una mujer es hacerle entender que es especial en nuestras vidas. Piense en algo que le haga recordar por qué decidieron casarse, así usted le demuestra con creces todo lo bonito que es amarse y que recuerda hasta los más mínimos detalles.

Charlie comprendía a lo que se refería él, por lo que aseguró que, durante el día, tendría algo en mente para hacerle entender a Renée que era la mujer de su vida.

Cuando Edward fue a la cocina, vio que Renée jugaba con sus hijos mientras intentaban hacer brownies de manera rápida. Bella estaba haciendo café y arremangándoles la ropa a los retoños para que no se ensuciaran. Esa imagen le gustó tanto que no se demoró mucho en acercarse a ella para besarle el cuello.

—¡_Mida_! ¡Estamos _hacendo_ _bowni_! —dijo Ava, dando saltitos mientras contemplaba con total admiración la manera en la que Renée y Bella los ayudaban a hacer esas mezclas con chocolate.

Edward rio ante la forma en la que llamó la comida.

Sin embargo, los adultos se daban cuenta de que Renée estaba muy triste e intentaba actuar como si nada ocurriera.

—Mamá, ¿qué pasa? —inquirió Bella, intentando contener a los pequeños para que ellas pudieran hablar.

Su madre se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Estás _tiste_? —preguntó Ava, poniéndose un dedo en los labios mientras la miraba.

—Solo un poco, amor —le dijo ella, tomándola en sus brazos.

Bella sonrió al ver cuán dulces eran sus padres con los pequeños mellizos, era como si siempre hubieran sido una familia.

—Papi dice que _pada_ no _estad tistes_ debemos _pensad_ en algo _dindo_ —afirmó Noah, aferrado a las piernas de Bella.

—¿Y en qué piensan ustedes cuando están tristes? ¿Eh?

—En papi y mami. —Los dos miraron a la novia de su padre, la mujer que ellos habían decidido llamar mamá.

Ella se rio.

—Ustedes son un par de traviesos. ¿De verdad piensan en nosotros? —preguntó.

Los dos asintieron.

—¡Y en caballitos! —exclamó Ava, haciendo el sonido con su lengua.

Edward tomó la mano de Bella y se la besó, mirándola con anhelo. Esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien con ella, era cosa de ver cuán felices eran todos, como una familia. Su espíritu cariñoso y siempre atento, lleno de romanticismo, ya lo hacía pensar en cosas en el futuro, como llamarla Sra. Cullen, verla de blanco y… quizá… tener un pequeño bebé.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó ella, tomándole la barbilla.

Él se guardó aquellas ideas para sí mismo y simplemente le dio otro beso, acción que sus propios hijos miraban con ternura. Para ellos, un beso era una prueba de profundo amor y no tenían duda de que papá amaba profundamente a Bella.

—En lo mucho que te amo.

La receptora de esos sentimientos se ruborizó. No estaba tan acostumbrada a que se lo dijeran de esa manera. Aunque no quisiera comparar, los recuerdos con Jacob siempre resurgían, por lo que era inevitable pensar en lo difícil que era para él decirle que la quería, o que al menos sentía que era alguien importante para ella. Eso también provocó que sus sentimientos tampoco fueran fácilmente exteriorizados, y sumado a su ansiedad, siempre le resultaba difícil decirle a alguien lo que sentía por él. Pero con Edward era todo tan natural y diferente, no sabía explicárselo.

Charlie entró despacio, muy callado, casi como un espectro. Cuando vio los brownies, sus ojos brillaron y fue como un ratón ante el queso, queriendo un poco. Se mostraba tímido ante los demás, por lo que los mellizos lo abrazaron, sin entender por qué parecía algo triste.

—¿Puedo comer un poco? —le preguntó a Renée, que estaba terminando de poner las nueces sobre la mezcla.

Ella no lo miró.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Siempre es así —respondió su esposa.

Él quitó la mano como si le hubiera mordido una araña.

Los demás adultos intentaron actuar con naturalidad pero el rostro de tristeza de ambos era fatal.

—¿No _quiedes comed_? —le preguntó Ava, sosteniendo su preparación cerca del jefe de policía.

Él le apretó la mejilla con suavidad.

—¿Me das un poco?

—Sip.

Metió el dedo y lo probó, haciendo un sonido de gusto que a ella le sacó una brillante carcajada.

—Ahora al horno. ¿Qué me dices? —preguntó él, tomándola en sus brazos y ayudándola para que no se quemara.

Cuando Renée vio eso, recordó al Charlie que era cuando Bella era muy pequeña y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ambos se miraron, buscando arreglar las cosas pero fueron interrumpidos por Noah.

.

Edward les peinó el cabello a sus dos retoños mientras esperaban que Ojitos Marrones bajara de las escaleras. Él tenía las manos hacia atrás, moviéndose como un pequeño a la espera de la chica que le gustaba. Cuando fue el momento, Bella se aferró del pasamanos, descendiendo hasta encontrarse con sus tres amores. No fue sorpresa que su Dr. Torpe quedara perplejo al verla usar un vestido tan hermoso y que se ajustase tan bien a su anatomía.

—Te ves tan hermosa —le confesó, ofreciéndole su mano.

Se besaron de manera apasionada y los pequeños luego fueron besados también. Vaya que esperaban uno de _mamá_. Estaban tan entusiastas.

—¿Y adónde me llevarás?

—A la aventura que no pudimos disfrutar.

Se fueron en el coche, disfrutando del paisaje. Edward constantemente buscaba la mano de su Ojitos Marrones y en las paradas se la besaba, sacándole suspiros. Jamás se acostumbraba o aburría de cuán cariñoso y atento era.

Bella se fue dando cuenta de que se acercaban a la playa de La Push, lo que le sorprendió bastante.

—Quiero que hagamos lo que tenía planeado para ese entonces —susurró él, tocándole las mejillas.

—¡_Paya_! —gritaron los mellizos.

—Enmendar ese momento tan hosco.

—Me encanta —afirmó.

Se bajaron en la playa segura, lejos de las rocas y manantiales. Los mellizos estuvieron de la mano con cada uno; temían que fuera a ocurrir nuevamente algo como lo sucedido en el pasado. Como el clima estaba más cálido que de costumbre, tanto Ava como Noah quedaron en sus bañadores. A ambos se les salía el ombligo de estos, mostrando sus barrigas abombadas e infantiles. Para Bella, aquello era su perdición, así que los tomó y les jugueteó, haciéndoles cosquillas. Edward miraba desde un extremo, completamente feliz de cuan cariñosa era esa mujer que amaba con sus mellizos.

—¿Quién quiere darse un chapuzón con papá? —preguntó Edward, sacándose torpemente el pantalón y la camisa.

Bella fue con él y entre besos le desabotonó la camisa.

—Mi guapo doctor —susurró ella, mirándolo con ojos deseosos.

Edward le besó el cuello y le prometió locura nocturna antes de ir tras sus pequeños, que corrían entre la arena mientras reían sin parar.

—¿Tú no vendrás con nosotros? —preguntó Bella.

—¡No traje bañador!

—¿Y eso qué? ¡Ven con nosotros!

Edward tenía a cada mellizo en sus brazos, jugando con las olas que chocaban con sus cuerpos.

—¿Qué dicen? ¿Traemos a mamá? —les preguntó.

—¡Sí! —gritaron entre risitas.

Bella caminó hacia atrás, queriendo escapar de Edward pero fue más rápido y acabó sujetándola de la cintura, llevándosela a las olas mientras los pequeños brincaban a su alrededor.

—¡Edward! ¡Me mojaré! —chillaba.

—¿Y eso qué? Siempre acabas así conmigo —le susurró al oído.

—Oh por Dios, eres un sucio.

—Por ti.

Se largaron a reír y Bella dio un grito ahogado cuando sintió el frío del mar. Antes de que pudiera huir, Edward la abrazó y le regó besos en los hombros, para luego tomar a los mellizos y unirlos a ese núcleo que sin duda iban a compartir con total anhelo el resto de sus días.

.

Ya caía la noche y los pequeños dormían plácidamente sobre cada hombro de Edward. Bella los tapó con cuidado, preocupada como buena mamá y adecuando la temperatura para que no fueran a resfriarse.

—¿Adónde me llevas? —preguntó ella, tomando la mano de su doctor.

—Ya verás. Te encantará la sorpresa que te tengo.

No entendía qué sorpresa podría encontrarse en medio de los grandes bosques de La Push, con la vista al inmenso mar. Edward se veía emocionado y no era para menos, esto era algo que quería compartir con ella desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Llegamos —afirmó él—. Mira hacia allá.

Bella siguió su indicación y se encontró con un terreno inmenso, lleno de árboles y una rivera preciosa. Tenía la mejor vista a la playa. Estaban construyendo la base de lo que parecía ser una casa.

—¿Eso…? ¿Qué es? —preguntó, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Para Edward, su expresión le pareció tan tierna que no se aguantó la sonrisa.

—Hace un tiempo, venir aquí a Forks no era un panorama que me gustara en demasía. Siempre quise seguir mis especialidades en una ciudad grande y espaciosa pero acompañé a mi padre porque, bueno, le debía el servicio a la comunidad y sabía que él me quería cerca y a sus nietos. Le recordé que no iba a quedarme siempre aquí, que luego de unos meses iba a marcharme pero cuando te conocí supe que nunca iba a dejarte, nunca.

La garganta de Bella ennudeció.

—Compré este terreno sin pensarlo. Lo hice hace unas semanas, antes de que tú y yo… bueno… —Suspiró—. Lo hice pensando en ti, en cuánto quiero una familia contigo. Vivir una vida junto a mi Ojitos Marrones es el panorama más inmenso que alguna vez podría imaginarme —afirmó—. Y sé que quizá es muy pronto y puede asustarte que esté pensando en un lugar para los dos pero no sabes cuánto lo anhelo al mirarte. Eres la mujer que siempre soñé, Bella, y te amo, te amo de verdad.

Bella amenazó con las lágrimas y no supo qué decir ante sus palabras. Eran tan intensas y sinceras.

—Ya sabes, puedes correr ahora si te parece muy pronto…

Ella lo besó y ambos cerraron sus ojos, respirándose.

—Solo me falta pedirte algo que posiblemente sea innecesario para ti pero para mí sí lo es, y mucho —afirmó él.

Tomó su mano y se la besó con firmeza.

—Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ella se rio ante cuán tierno era y entonces lloró, lo hizo de verdad, porque cada gesto era inmenso para ella. No se imaginaba un mundo sin él.

—Sí, quiero ser tu novia y todo lo que siga hacia adelante. Te amo, Edward.

Lo abrazó entre medio de los mellizos que dormían sin darse cuenta de cómo mamá y papá se prometían el mundo ante sus ojos.

—Te quiero aquí junto a nosotros en el momento en que este lugar esté listo. Sin ti no quiero nada —afirmó el doctor, rozando su nariz con la suya.

Bella sonrió.

—Estaré contigo, siempre.

—Te amo, mi Ojitos Marrones.

.

Luego de esa tarde tan llena de sorpresas y promesas de amor, llevaron a los mellizos con sus abuelos y luego Edward dejó a Bella en casa.

En la entrada aguardaba Charlie, mirando al vacío, sentado en una de las baldosas del porche con la mano bajo la barbilla.

—Descuide, Sr. Swan, traje a su hija sana y salva —afirmó Edward, tanteando el terreno.

—No creo que te preocupe que lo invite a tomar algo, ¿no crees, papi? —dijo ella, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Sí, sí, ve a prepararle algo —respondió distraído.

—Con permiso, Sr. Swan. —Edward iba a ir con Bella pero él se lo impidió.

—Quiero hablar algo contigo, Edward. ¿Puede ser?

Bella lo miró, esperando a que no fuer a darle una charla incómoda.

—Tranquila, que no es nada malo para él.

—Claro, Sr. Swan.

Cuando quedaron a solas, Charlie le palpó su lado del incómodo porche y lo escuchó suspirar por cerca de dos minutos.

—Necesito de tu ayuda, _Manos Largas_ —afirmó el hombre.

—¿De mi ayuda? —le preguntó al policía.

—Siento que Renée va a dejar de amarme.

—No imagino que eso ocurra.

—Apenas me mira. Todo el tiempo parece recordar lo que ocurrió con Teresa y eso me apena tanto. —Tragó y miró al cielo—. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—No lo sé, Sr. Swan, usted la conoce mucho más, han pasado años juntos…

—Sí, pero siento que la he decepcionado y no hay nada peor que eso. Tú eres romántico, detallista y todo eso, dime ¿qué harías para conquistar nuevamente a una mujer?

El doctor suspiró.

—Primero pensaría en algo que le guste, algo con lo que siempre ha soñado, sin olvidar que no es solo lo material lo que hace felices a los demás. ¿Qué le gusta a la Sra. Swan? ¿Qué la haría feliz?

Charlie recordó algunos momentos de su juventud.

—Le gusta la música… La que yo le cantaba cuando éramos jóvenes.

—Vaya, no lo imagino en ello.

—Pues toco la guitarra y a Renée siempre le gustó la idea de los mariachis y…

—¡Pues ahí lo tiene! —exclamó Edward—. ¡Regálele un concierto!

El rostro de su suegro comenzó a cambiar a medida que iba imaginando la situación.

—¿Crees que le guste?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Cuándo crees que es correcto?

Edward lo pensó muy bien.

—Pasado mañana, así de seguro tiene una recompensa por ello, recuerde que es fin de semana y, ya sabe, una buena reconciliación se hace cuando no hay preocupaciones al día siguiente.

Charlie sonrió y le palpó la espalda pero luego recordó algo.

—Espero que no estés dando ejemplos de lo que hiciste con mi hija, ¿eh?

El rostro de Edward se volvió pálido.

—Yo… No… En absoluto.

—Bien. —El jefe de policía se levantó y se estiró, mucho más animado—. Gracias por tu ayuda. Como agradecimiento puedes quedarte en casa esta noche, pero ojo, dormirás en otra habitación.

.

Era una tarde solitaria para la casa de los Swan, al menos, eso había aprovechado Edward. En el instante en que Renée y Charlie se marcharon a trabajar, él salió de su escondite y se metió a la habitación de Bella, donde aprovecharon de hacer culminar todas las pasiones que llevaban desatadas desde que se habían separado.

Llevaban horas juntos, disfrutando de sus fantasías y su amor. No había espacio para el respiro. Un desayuno, un café, besos, caricias y hacer el amor, una y otra vez. Nada era más perfecto que eso.

Pero mientras eso se vivía con intensidad, Renée lloraba en solitario mientras recordaba cosas que no debía, atendiendo su humilde puesto de comida en la feria del pueblo. No tenía muchas ganas de ir a repartir los almuerzos de siempre, su corazón no se lo permitía.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa —exclamó la voz que menos esperaba escuchar en ese día.

Teresa.

—Oh, hola, Teresa —le dijo, esperando a que se fuera pronto.

—Qué novedad saber que te has decidido a trabajar luego de haberte quedado en casa a expensas de Charlie tantos años.

Renée suspiró, sin ánimo de mucho.

—Lo hago hace años. Además, no necesito del sueldo de mi hija para vivir —soltó de manera sarcástica.

—Claro, porque la tuya también vivía a expensas de un hombre. —Se rio, como si fuera un gran chiste.

—¿Qué has dicho? —soltó Renée.

A su hija nadie la tocaba.

—Lo que dije.

—¿Cómo te atreves? Te has pasado la vida insultándome pero con mi hija no te lo voy a permitir. Ni siquiera sabes por lo que ha pasado y si Charlie se entera de lo que acabas de decir de su hija, no va a perdonártelo.

La barbilla de Teresa se elevó de arrogancia.

—Como si a él le importara. ¿Te recuerdo lo que pasó mientras estabas embarazada? Ni te imaginas las cosas que prefería hacer conmigo antes que contigo. Con permiso, este lugar me da urticaria y, además, no soporto el olor.

Dejó a Renée con las palabras en la boca, imaginando a lo que podría referirse con respecto a lo que había dicho. Esos recuerdos seguían muy vivos, tanto que no se aguantó el llanto.

.

Edward besó su hombro, sacándole un suspiro hondo. Bella cerró sus ojos y luego le acarició la espalda con cuidado.

—Te amo —le susurró al oído y Bella sintió que se estremecía por completo.

—Dilo otra vez.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo —repitió—. Nunca me cansaré de decírtelo. Nunca.

Ella se giró, cubierta solo con la cobija del sofá de la sala y se apoyó en su pecho, disfrutando de sensación que más echaba de menos: su doctor en su totalidad.

—Mi hermosa Ojitos Marrones, casi pierdo la cabeza sin ti —confesó, acariciando su rostro mientras la miraba a los ojos, maravillado con la mujer que había encontrado por primera vez en esa biblioteca—. Eres todo para mí junto a mis pequeños, todo, recuérdalo siempre, ¿sí? Nadie ni ninguna mujer significa lo que tú eres para mí.

—Excepto nuestra pequeñita… Mi dulce Ava —le recordó Bella, haciendo caminitos en su pecho.

Él le besó los dedos y se rio, porque sabía que era cierto.

—¿Vas a aceptar que soy un imbécil por decirte tantas mentiras? —le preguntó, mordiéndole el cuello hasta sacarle una coqueta carcajada.

—¿Qué mentiras, cariño?

—Ya sabes… Debes olvidar lo que dije torpemente, tú eres su madre, ellos te eligieron a ti, ellos… —Sonrió, perdiéndose en sus ojos—. Ellos te aman tanto como te amo a ti.

Bella sintió que le escocían los ojos ante el llanto acumulado.

—Te amo tanto, mi Dr. Torpe. Sabes que ya te perdoné y que volvería a confiar en ti mil veces si es necesario. Tú y mis mellizos lo son todo…

—Tu familia.

El corazón de Bella latió con mucha fuerza.

—Mi… familia —aseguró, volviendo a besarlo.

Ese mismo beso se transformó en el cantico de la pasión, olvidándose de su realidad, tanto así que no sintieron la puerta ni los pasos en el vestíbulo.

—Maldita sea —gimió Renée, sollozando mientras se apegaba a la puerta con el fuerte dolor en su pecho.

Lo que había visto era demasiado para ella, y ni hablar de su enfrentamiento con la imbécil de Teresa. ¡Cuánto la odiaba! ¡Si tan solo la hubiera jalado de sus cabellos!

—Ash, maldita víbora —susurró, limpiándose las lágrimas con fuerza.

De pronto, una fuerte música en vivo comenzó a sonar detrás de la puerta. A Renée casi le da un infarto ante la sorpresa y abrió la puerta para comprobar que no fuera una ilusión. Y no, no lo era, ¡eran mariachis! ¡Su sueño desde que veía telenovelas mexicanas en sus periodos libres!

—¿Escuchas eso? —preguntó Bella, estremecida entre los besos de su doctor.

—No, y no me importa —ronroneó él, dándole la vuelta, olvidándose de taparse el trasero.

Bella rio y se olvidó de la música.

Mientras, Renée miraba a los músicos con sus trajes típicos, entonando una suave melodía hermosa en medio de su antejardín. Ellos subieron por el porche y finalmente entraron a la casa. Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar más, vio a Charlie vestido de mariachi también, sujetando su guitarra, la que hace más de quince años no tocaba. Él sabía que gracias a ella se habían enamorado. La Sra. Swan caminó hacia atrás, topando con la sala y los mariachis siguieron caminando mientras hacían sonar su música, con Charlie dispuesto a cantarle con total romanticismo. Renée estaba a punto de llorar, y lo habría hecho con total emoción de no ser porque un grito ensordecedor de parte de Bella hizo que todos se giraran a mirar qué ocurría.

Y sí, todos vieron el trasero desnudo de Edward mientras Bella lo abrazaba justo debajo de su cuerpo, también desnuda.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Edward, tomando la cobija para tapar a su Ojitos Marrones.

—¡Oh Dios! —exclamó Charlie, queriendo taparse los ojos ante lo que veía.

Los mariachis seguían entonando su música, ignorando a los amantes desnudos que había sobre el sofá.

Edward quiso levantarse, pero luego recordó que no había ropa que pudiera ayudarle a ocultar sus partes íntimas en total disposición para entrar en acción, por lo que solo atinó a tomar un pajarito de porcelana que coleccionaba Renée en la mesa del café y se lo puso por delante, intentando mantener la dignidad.

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! —gritó Bella, ruborizada hasta el alma.

—¡Eso debería preguntarles yo! —dijo Charlie, también muy rojo—. Se suponía que habíamos acordado que ustedes se irían esta noche.

—¡Era mañana, Charlie! —le recordó Edward—. ¡El plan era para mañana!

—Oh… Cierto —respondió.

Renée se tapó los ojos.

—¿Plan? —preguntó ella.

—_Corazoncito_, quería darte una sorpresa…

—¿Una sorpresa? No me interesan las sorpresas —afirmó.

—Pero…

—Quiero irme a dormir.

Charlie se quedó con la guitarra y el traje en la mano, mientras Edward seguía sosteniendo el patito frente a su intimidad y Bella se ocultaba tras la manta.

—No hay sorpresa, chicos, pueden irse —afirmó el jefe de policía, muy triste.

Cuando despachó a los músicos, miró a su hija y a Edward.

—Par de sucios —dijo con un hilo de voz, para luego ponerse a llorar como un pequeño.

Bella corrió hacia la habitación de su madre a ver qué ocurría, mientras que Edward, aún con el patito, se disponía a consolar a su suegro.

—¿Qué hice, muchacho? Solo me la he pasado amándola año tras año —se lamentó.

—Quizá solo necesita tiempo.

—Lo sé, es solo que… siento que jamás va a perdonarme. —Hizo un puchero y se limpió las lágrimas—. Hoy solo me queda trabajar, ya nada tiene sentido, solo trabajar. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle, pero nunca me escucha…

—Sr. Swan, antes que siga ¿puedo pedirle algo?

—Claro, claro.

—¿Me permite ponerme pantalón?

.

Bella ya se había vestido y tocaba a la puerta de su madre, pero ella no contestaba.

Suspiró.

—Mamá, por favor, si necesitas soltar todo, puedes contar conmigo.

—Quiero estar sola, cariño, luego podremos hablar.

Ella suspiró y bajó las escaleras, dándose cuenta que Edward estaba solo.

—¿Y papá?

—Se ha ido al trabajo. Yo tengo que ir a una guardia extra, Emmett no ha podido asistir.

—Oh…

—Maggie traerá a los pequeños, te extrañan mucho.

—¡Pero si solo los vi ayer! —Reía.

—Quieren verte siempre. No los culpes, así me tienes a mí.

Se despidieron entre suaves besos y se prometieron amor, una y otra vez.

Ya se extrañaban.

.

Los mellizos llegaron al poco rato y enseguida la llenaron de besos. Por Dios, cuánto la habían extrañado. Bueno, ella también. Cada vez que se separaba de ellos sentía que una parte de su corazón estaba lejos.

Bella había preparado cupcakes con forma de monstruito y mariposa junto a Ava y Noah. Se habían divertido tanto en su día juntos, esta vez sin incidentes.

—A papi le _encantadá_ _nuesto degalo_ —dijo Noah, ajustándose los anteojos mientras tomaba a Bella desde los lazos de su vestido.

—Uff, ¡se volverá loco! —afirmó Bella, tan feliz de poder pasar con ellos que apenas ocultaba la sonrisa.

—¿Mami? —preguntó Ava.

Cada vez que los mellizos le decían mamá, su corazón se volvía loco. Era como cuando Edward le dijo _te amo_ por primera vez.

—¿Sí?

Bella se agachó y de pronto la pequeña le regó besitos mojados por todo su rostro.

—Hoy estoy muy feliz —le confesó—. ¡_Quiedo_ que cocinemos _siempe_ juntos!

Le sonrió y le acarició los cabellos, los mismos que había peinado con tanto cariño. Noah se le unió, pegándose a su cuello.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Los cupcakes de papá se estropearán! —Se rio—. Vamos a darle la sorpresa.

Se fueron juntos hacia la entrada principal del hospital, lugar en el que todos conocían perfectamente a los nietos del director e hijos del Dr. Cullen. Ver a Bella fue sorpresivo y enseguida comenzaron a barrer el suelo en el que estaba.

—Oh, qué gusto conocerla —dijo la recepcionista.

—¡Es mi mami! —le contó Noah, pegándose a sus piernas con orgullo.

—Por favor, pase, le notificaré al Sr. Cullen que su esposa ha venido a verlo…

—¡No! ¡Es una sorpresa! —respondió Isabella, corriéndose el cabello, sintiéndose hermosa para volver loco a su Dr. Torpe.

Los mellizos se llevaron un dedo a sus labios, afirmando que era un secreto.

—Claro, claro, ¿cómo negarnos? La sección de la urgencia está al fondo.

—¡Gracias!

Se fueron nuevamente entre brinquitos, esperando a sorprender al Dr. Torpe.

Mientras, Edward estaba revisando un electrocardiograma de una paciente que ya estaba pasando por su tercer infarto.

—Comienzo a pensar que usted viene para verme a mí, ¿eh? —dijo él, mirándola.

Ella, de pasados setenta años, no dejó escapar su pícara oportunidad.

—Está en lo cierto. ¿Está soltero, Dr. Cullen?

Edward abrió sus ojos y se dio media vuelta, sonriendo de terror. Al salir de la sala y pedirle a la enfermera que le inyectase el fibrinolítico, sintió luego las manos suaves y pequeñas de aquella mujer a la que amaba con fervor.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó ella con suavidad.

—Oh, déjame adivinar, ¿es una señorita hermosa y despampanante a la que le sale muy bien eso que hace con la boca…?

—¡Edward! ¡Sht! —Lo calló, sacándole las manos—. Están los pequeños.

Y no solo los pequeños, sino también las enfermeras y paramédicos, que estaban intentando soportar la risa.

—¡Dr. Cullen! —canturreó la viejecilla—. Me duele mucho el pecho, venga a revisarme.

Edward abrió sus ojos y tomó a Bella de la mano, escapando de ella.

—¡Y ponle algo para dormir, por favor! —le pidió a la profesional.

—¿Me estás siendo infiel con esa abuelita? —le preguntó Bella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Supieras que esa abuelita viene cada vez que puede con un infarto para ofrecerse como buen banquete —contó Edward, muy nervioso.

—Eso pasa porque eres un médico muy guapo —afirmó su Ojitos Marrones, abrazándolo desde el cuello para besarlo con total pasión.

Al separarse y sonreírse, Edward se agachó para darles un beso a sus hijos, y entonces se dio cuenta de que ellos le habían traído unos cupcakes hechos por sus propias manos. Fue tanta su emoción que no tardó en darles muchos besos a la vez.

—Son _pada_ ti, papito —dijo Ava—. Lo hicimos con mami.

Edward les acarició sus mejillas y luego los tomó en sus brazos, para entonces robarle un nuevo beso a su Ojitos Marrones.

—Qué mami tan linda tienen, ¿no? Yo creo que está hermosísima… —Su voz se perdió cuando la miró vistiendo esa tenida, junto con su cabello ondulado al viento y sus mejillas rosadas.

Cuánto quiso hacerle el amor en el instante.

Edward iba a decirles que ya estaba por salir para que fueran juntos a casa, pero la alarma de emergencias alertó a todo el personal.

—¡Tenemos código rojo, Dr. Cullen! —exclamó la enfermera jefe, sacando los monitores especiales y la bolsa de respiración.

Edward bajó a sus hijos y miró a Bella.

—Los veo después, cariño, tengo una emergencia.

—Oh… —exclamó ella, entendiendo.

—Fue una balacera —dijo uno de los paramédicos de la ambulancia, corriendo con la camilla desde el pasillo para ingresarlo a la unidad.

—Los policías quisieron repeler el asalto, pero los malditos dispararon a quemarropa.

—¡¿Policías?! —gritó Bella, muy sorprendida.

Una de las enfermeras más antiguas tomó a los mellizos para que no vieran lo que ocurría, pero Bella estaba de pie, escuchando cómo hablaban de que había policías heridos.

—¿Gravedad? —inquirió Edward, separándose de Bella.

Se estaba sacando el estetoscopio, esperando la camilla.

—Dos de tres y uno de categoría uno —respondió uno de ellos.

—Prioridad uno —respondió el Dr. Cullen—. ¿Nombre?

—Charlie Swan. Es el jefe, doctor. Quiso salvarle la vida a un pequeño dentro del banco mientras repelían el asalto.

Bella sintió un balde de agua fría y enseguida vio cómo ingresaba su padre con un orificio del que brotaba la sangre sin parar, justo en su vientre.

—¡Papá! —gritó Bella, saliendo de su trance—. Oh, papá…

Edward no podía creer lo que veía. Era su suegro…

Charlie estaba pálido y apenas consciente.

—Sospecha de perforación de aorta descendente —informó Edward—. No hay tiempo de cristaloides. Administración de coloide inmediato. Bella, por favor, sal de la sala —ordenó él con severidad.

Bella no reaccionaba. Ver a su padre tan herido fue algo que la mantuvo de piedra, sin poder siquiera pensar.

De pronto, el jefe de policía abrió sus ojos, mirando de esquina a esquina.

—Renée… Quiero a mi amor, quiero a mi Renée —pedía.

Edward sintió que se apretaba la garganta y Bella se llevó una mano al pecho, porque su madre aún no lo perdonaba y cuando lo supiera ella iba a morirse de dolor, porque a pesar de estar dolida con él, ambos eran el amor de sus vidas.

—Bella, cariño, por favor, ve afuera —siguió ordenando Edward, bañado en sangre.

Ella tuvo que obedecer, atragantada entre lágrimas que no podía soltar. Con los dedos temblorosos y la mente ida, tomó su móvil y digitó rápidamente el número de su madre.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué ocurre?

Cuando escuchó su voz, soltó un llanto tan profuso que hizo que Renée se levantara rápidamente de la cama.

—¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Mamá… —Jadeó—. ¡Es papá! ¡Está desangrado! ¡Le han disparado! Por favor… Ven al hospital.

Renée soltó el teléfono, presa de un dolor profundo que le quitó el aire.

Charlie… Su gran amor. Dios mío, tenía que correr.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¡Sorpresa! Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido esos te amo tan lindos entre ellos? El amor crece pero hay secretos que debemos contar y me refiero a Bella, ¿qué creen que piense Edward al respecto? Digamos que él ve una familia más numerosa y no sabe lo que Bella está pasando. La situación con Charlie y Renée ha sido muy triste y con ese final, aún peor. Lo más irónico, Edward es el único encargado de salvarle la vida a su suegro, ¿creen que lo logre? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Selenne88, simoneortiz7393, Saydiss, Luisa huiniguir, Milacacerez11039, viridianaconticr, AnabellaCS, Pancardo, Diana, Pam Malfoy Black, Chiqui Covet, llucena928, cavendano13, Coni, maribel hernandez cullen, Alejandra, Idalia Cova, debynoe12, CeCiegarcia, sheep0294, Isabelfromnowon, Tereyasha Mooz, Liliana Macias, Brenda Cullenn, Robaddict18, piligm, tulgarita, freedom2604, LuAnKa, morenita88, Cris, Vanina Iliana, LalhizGarcia, Lore562, Noriitha, nataliastewart, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Belli swan dwyer, JMMA, esme575, MaleCullen, Bella67, valentinadelafuente, rjnavajas, Kath Morgenstern, lauritacullenswan, twilightter, SeguidoradeChile , Iza, Liz Vidal, Rero96, jupy, patymdn, Olga Javier Hdez , Santa, Josi, Abigail, keith86, Andre22-twi, Yoliki, DanitLuna, Ella Rose McCarty, Valevalverde57, saraipineda44, claribelcabrera585, Valentina Paez, Adriu, michicullen, Noa, Bell Cullen Hall, Ivette marmolejo, Elmi, katyta94, Stella mio, beakis, Angel twilighter, krisr0405, ariyasy, Jocelyn, lunadragneel15, calia19, marieisahale, BellsCullen8, Gis Cullen, NarMaVeg, Tata, XOXO, Gibel, NoeLiia, Gladys Nilda, ChicaLibros, alejandra1987, Ceci Mahin, GabySS501, barbya95, LizMaratzza, claudiahernandez, Dominic Muoz Leiva,SolPeto, miop, Srita Cullen brandon, Says, Angeles MC, LoreVab, Melany, terewee, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Aidee Bells, Mayraargo25, ELIZABETH, cary, Flor Santana, YessyVL13, DannyVasquezP, Markeniris, FlorVillu, nydiac10, Jade HSos, damaris14, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Salve-el-atun, anakarinasomoza, PatyMC, LicetSalvatore, emma678, Karensiux, NaNYs SANZ, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, carlita16, BreezeCullenSwan, Pameva, Twilightsecretlove, kaja0507, Tecupi, Lizdayanna, Sony Bells, Elejandra Solis, Smedina, morales13roxy, MasenSwan, ManitoIzquierdaxd, AndreaSL, VeroG, Mar91, BellaNympha, Flor Santana, Esal, Francisca Moreno, merodeadores1996, martuu341, Nat Cullen, Lusii13, liduvina, Celina fic, Amy Lee Figueroa, isbella cullens swan, somas, Paulina, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Cullenland, Alisaness Cullen y Guest, espero volver a leerlas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí y me hace infinitamente feliz, no saben cuánto_**

**_Lamento mucho la demora respecto de este capítulo, pero para quienes no saben, tengo a mi bisabuelo hospitalizado en otra ciudad por COVID-19 positivo y yo me he tenido que encargar de llevar la información a toda la familia y hablar con las autoridades. Ha sido pesado, porque además de eso me he tenido que llevar sorpresas y momentos desagradables de algunas personas que les encanta hacer daño tanto aquí como por redes sociales. No es fácil, pero aquí estoy, dando la lucha ante tantas cosas personales. Intento ser siempre transparente con ustedes, por eso les cuento esto. Ya he podido mejorar mis horarios, por lo que seguramente nos vemos la otra semana con otra actualización de esta historia_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	18. Capítulo 17: Una familia

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Make You Feel My Love – Adele **

**.**

**Capítulo 17:**

**Una familia**

"_Cuando la lluvia cae por tu rostro_

_Y todo el mundo está en lo suyo_

_Podría ofrecerte mi abrazo_

_Para hacerte sentir mi amor_

_Cuando la sombra de la tarde aparece y con ello las estrellas_

_Y no haya nadie allí para secar tus lágrimas_

_Podría abrazarte por un millón de años_

_Para hacerte sentir mi amor_

_(…) No, no hay nada que no haría_

_Para hacerte sentir mi amor_

_(…) Podría hacerte feliz_

_Hacer tus sueños realidad…_"

Renée corrió por los pasillos, seguida de Jasper y Alice, quienes la habían ido a buscar para llevarla al hospital.

Ella miraba, deteniéndose con el sudor pegándole en la cara entre las salas, buscando la urgencia. No podía pensar ni respirar con normalidad, solo se imaginaba lo peor, y eso era encontrarse con que su Gordito había pedido las fuerzas y…

—Por aquí, Sra. Swan —dijo Alice.

Renée no podía orientarse, era como si se encontrara en un punto perdido de su realidad, algo así como una de las peores pesadillas en las que había estado nunca.

—Estamos buscando a Charlie Swan, era el policía que… que vino por el tiroteo —dijo Jasper, muy agitado, apoyándose en la mesa de la recepción del servicio.

Renée seguía escuchando pero no estaba ahí. Alice la abrazó y notó cómo su mirada viajaba a algún lugar y sus ojos se volvían llorosos.

.

Bella sentía que la sangre se le había ido de la cara y que el escalofrío la estremecía de pies a cabeza. A lo lejos oía que la llamaban constantemente pero no podía reaccionar.

—Sra. Cullen —dijo una paramédico, tocándole el brazo—. El doctor entró a la sala de reanimación. Sus hijos están con la enfermera pero…

—Ava… Noah —soltó, mirando hacia los lados.

—Por aquí —le dijo, instándola a avanzar.

Mientras caminaba no dejaba de pensar en su padre, en cómo habría ocurrido todo, de qué manera habría acabado ahí, desangrándose de esa manera. Su padre lo era todo, no se imaginaba sin estar a su lado. ¿Qué iba a ser de ella si no soportaba la intervención?

—Mami —lloriqueó la pequeña Ava, viéndola tan tensa y lejana.

Bella parpadeó, volviendo a recordar que ahora había mellizos que la veían como la figura más importante: su madre.

—Tranquila, estoy aquí.

—¿Adónde fue papi? —inquirió Noah, abrazándose a sus piernas.

—Fue a…

¿Cómo lo decía? ¿De qué manera le explicaba que su papá estaba intentando salvarle la vida al mío?

—Está trabajando. Vamos a comer algo al casino, ¿bueno? —Los tomó a ambos de las manos una vez que se limpió las lágrimas y los llevó a que se tranquilizaran. Se veían preocupados.

.

Bella estaba mirando al frente en uno de los sofás de espero junto a Ava y Noah, que dormían profundamente en su regazo. A medida que los sostenía, pegados a su pecho, los contemplaba tal como si los hubiera parido, como si hubieran salido desde su interior, cobijados meses en su vientre. De no haber sido por ellos, habría acabado con un ataque de pánico pero la responsabilidad de ser fuerte para su bienestar hizo que todo cambiara.

Los mellizos habían llegado a mejorar su vida.

Renée, Alice y Jasper, luego de haber ido a consultar en urgencia por el estado de Charlie, fueron enviados a la sala de espera, por lo que al entrar vieron de inmediato a Bella.

—Cariño —gimió Renée, yendo hacia ella.

Su hija se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a los pequeños y la abrazó con fuerza. Por primera vez sintió que su madre era débil y que esta vez ella no sería quien la sostuviera, sino su hija. Renée iba a desmayarse de la angustia.

—Dime que sabes algo —suplicó la mujer.

Negó.

—Aún estoy esperando.

—¿Quién está con él? —preguntó mientras Jasper le pedía que se sentara para poder descansar.

—Edward, mamá, él está en pabellón —susurró Bella.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, mirando al suelo.

—Él lo salvará, ¿no? —Miró a su hija a los ojos—. Es un buen médico, lo hará, ¿cierto?

A Bella se le rompía continuamente el corazón.

—Lo va a intentar, ten por seguro que así será.

Renée finalmente asintió y comenzó a llorar en su hombro, dejándose llevar. Esta vez no era tan fuerte como antes, porque la culpa y el miedo de no haberle dicho a Charlie que lo amaba la estaba matando en vida. Solo quería un momento junto a él, uno nada más, el suficiente para decirle todo lo que no había podido por sus inseguridades.

Las horas siguieron pasando y así como estaban ellas a la espera, las llamadas no tardaron en aparecer. El jefe Swan era un hombre muy querido, respetado y conocido en la pequeña localidad de Forks, no era de esperar que tanta gente quisiera saber respecto a su estado.

Isabella dejó a su madre en su soledad, la necesitaba, así que fue hasta los mellizos para taparlos y asegurarse de que siguieran durmiendo cómodos en las sillas. Durante un rato se quedó acariciándoles los cabellos, tranquilizándose solo con su quietud e inocencia.

—Es Edward —exclamó Alice, levantándose y alertando a los demás.

Edward estaba muy cansado. Como médico, se había enfrentado a muchas cosas en su vida y hacía muy poco había perdido a una pequeña a la que le habría gustado haberle facilitado una oportunidad pero esta vez la situación con Charlie había sobrepasado cualquier experiencia en su trabajo. Era el padre de la mujer que amaba y un hombre al que conocía y que apreciaba a pesar de todo.

Ver a Bella fue suficiente para que fuera aún más difícil. Quería salir de su lugar de profesional y abrazarla para demostrarle que él estaría aquí. Sin embargo, ahora era el médico a cargo y debía mantener su postura.

—¿Cómo está, Edward? —preguntó Jasper, alzando la voz por todos.

El Dr. Cullen se aclaró la garganta.

—Él… está grave pero ya se está recuperando de la intervención quirúrgica que le realizamos en conjunto con el cirujano —señaló, terminando la oración mientras miraba a Bella.

Renée reaccionó, volviendo del ligero trance, y se acercó a él.

—¿Estará bien? —inquirió con la voz titilante.

Para Edward seguía siendo difícil poder explicar todo. Ya eran su familia.

—Debemos esperar. El disparo atravesó una arteria muy importante de su abdomen, por lo que debemos estar pendientes de su estado de salud. Hasta el momento, solo puedo decir que estamos haciendo todo lo posible y que las respuestas seguirán siendo ambiguas.

Renée asintió y se puso una mano en el pecho, internalizando las palabras de Edward. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿De qué manera sopesaba la situación sin sentir que había perdido demasiado tiempo y que ahora podría perderlo para siempre?

—Estaré para lo que ustedes necesiten, ¿está bien? —añadió él.

Sí, lo que más quería era abrazar a su Ojitos Marrones y darle todo el valor a Renée, asegurándole que movería todo por ayudarle pero no podía, no ahora.

Finalmente, Edward salió de su guardia sintiéndose irremediablemente destruido, tanto a nivel emocional como físico. Había sido una jornada extenuante pues había tenido que asistir a una urgencia en la que su propio suegro estaba en peligro.

Bella lo esperaba con los ojos escocidos e hinchados por el llanto mientras sostenía a los mellizos, que se habían dormido esperándolo. La imagen le dolió pero aún más al ver a Renée, que miraba hacia el frente con agonía, como si estuviera recordando todo lo vivido con su esposo.

—Ya estoy aquí —le dijo, abriéndole los brazos para abrazarla.

Ella se dejó agasajar. Lo necesitaba enormemente. Quería sentirse frágil con él, que siempre estaba dispuesto a protegerla, en especial luego de ser fuerte por los mellizos y por su madre.

—Todo saldrá bien, te prometo que haré todo lo posible —susurró el Dr. Torpe, besándole los cabellos con cuidado.

Le limpió las mejillas con sus pulgares y luego le dio un beso suave, buscando su consuelo.

—Te ves muy cansado —notó Bella, preocupándose.

—Descuida. Estoy bien —susurró él, besándole la frente—. Los que deberían descansar son ustedes. —Miró a los demás—. Yo pedí que en cuanto tuvieran noticias me notificaran.

Renée negó pero sonrió en agradecimiento.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí, Edward, gracias. Velaré a mi esposo, no me marcharé.

—Mamá, tienes que comer —le recordó Bella.

—Descuida. Lo haré. Tú ve con Edward y los mellizos, debes estar con ellos, son tu nueva familia.

Bella sonrió con suavidad, sintiendo un poco de emoción en medio de la tempestad.

Sí, eran su familia.

—No quiero dejarte sola —insistió.

—Estaré mejor si descansas —le dijo su madre.

—Nosotros nos quedaremos con ella, amiga. Ve —instó Alice.

Finalmente suspiró y asintió, cediendo. Se despidió de su madre, prometiéndole volver a buena hora de la mañana y luego de sus amigos, agradeciéndoles el quedarse ahí.

Una vez en el coche, Bella se sintió devastada al recordar la realidad que estaba viviendo. Le dolía el estómago de solo recordar que su padre estaba intentando recuperarse pero que además no tenían certeza alguna de lo que iba a suceder mañana. Fue inevitable llorar, mirando a la ventana ante los recuerdos que tuvo de él antes de verlo llegar sangrando.

Sintió una mano tomando la suya e inevitablemente se giró a mirar sus ojos verdes. Edward se veía muy preocupado, tanto que solo suplicó por llegar a su casa y acomodarse con él entre las sábanas, rodeándose de su calor.

Edward la llevó a su casa, por lo que llegaron entrada la medianoche.

—Acostaré a los pequeños, tú ponte cómoda. Tengo algo de ropa que compré para ti —susurró, tomándole la barbilla para acariciarle el rostro con el pulgar.

—Déjame a mí. Muero por hacerlo. —Le sonrió—. Tú ve a darte una ducha, así te relajas, ¿sí?

—¿Estás segura, _Ojitos_? No quiero…

—Me llaman mamá y eso soy, ¿no es así? Quiero aprovecharlos, verlos me hace feliz a pesar de todo.

Edward sonrió.

—Está bien, mi amor.

Bella los acomodó en la cama y les cambió la ropa, no sin antes darles un beso. Una vez que los tapó en cada cama, miró a su alrededor, sintiendo el cariño ante el aura infantil y dulce que había a su alrededor. Hasta hace un año, ella jamás habría pensado que estaría aquí, sintiéndose irremediablemente feliz de tener a dos pequeños que pudieran decirle _mamá_ pero también de ser parte de su proceso de crecimiento. No solo estaba enamorada de su padre, sino también de ellos. Nunca imaginó que su vida cambiaría de esta manera, no volviendo a Forks, saliendo del tormento que significó vivir con Jacob.

Ella sabía que debía contarle más a Edward, muchos aspectos de su vida él aún no las conocía pero le resultaba enormemente difícil poder hacerlo sin temer. Era algo irracional y que le costaba controlar, en especial luego de dejar el medicamento por petición de Jacob.

¿Por qué hizo tantas cosas por él? Le dolía acordarse de lo tonta que fue.

Suspiró y encendió la luz _atrapamonstruos_, mirándolos una última vez para volverse a la habitación de Edward.

Allí, sintió la inmensa alegría de la comodidad que significaba un hogar. Cuando se trataba de él, todo su mundo le encantaba.

Abrió el armario y se sorprendió de ver que sí, su doctor había comprado ropa para ella. Había pijamas muy hermosos y vestidos para que se sintiera cómoda. Hasta había ropa interior.

—Siento si te molesta, solo quería tener algo para que vengas más seguido aquí —susurró, llamando su atención.

Se giro y lo vio con el cabello mojado y el pecho desnudo, usando solo una toalla en su cintura. Su doctor era un hombre tan atractivo y tan inteligente, lo tenía todo y aún seguía sorprendiéndola.

—Me encanta pero no tenías que molestarte, cariño, me habrías dicho que viniera y habría traído algo para estar más cómoda.

Él sonrió y le tomó la cintura.

—¿Soy muy apresurado?

Bella rio.

—En absoluto. No podemos medir nuestros sentimientos por el tiempo, sino por la intensidad de ellos. Y te puedo asegurar que lo que tú me haces sentir es lo más fuerte que he sentido en mi vida.

Besó su pecho y lo sintió abrazarla con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en sus cabellos.

—Te quiero aquí todo el tiempo. Te amo y sueño con despertar contigo todos los días.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras Edward pensaba en cómo decirle que quería crear un núcleo junto a ella, uno llamado familia.

—Y yo te amo a ti —susurró Bella, cómoda en su manera de apretarla con pasión y ternura—. Eres todo lo que necesito cuando no puedo más.

—Entonces quédate aquí, conmigo.

Bella levantó sus cejas y tragó.

—Estoy hablando en serio. Al menos piénsalo, ¿sí?

Ella sonrió con los ojos escocidos, lo que le sacó un suspiro al doctor.

—Mi hermosa, ponte cómoda. Te haré de comer, debes tener mucha hambre y no podemos tragarnos esos cupcakes sin los pequeños, ¿no es así?

Bella se rio y se dejó caer en la cama, una cama que sabía que Edward solo había compartido con ella.

—Elige mi pijama, así nos vamos ambientando por si me decido a ocupar tu lugar de soltero codiciado.

Edward sonrió y se apoyó con ambas manos en la cama, encarcelándola. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y luego en el cuello.

—No quiero ningún título de soltero codiciado, quiero ser tuyo y de nadie más —susurró.

Suspiró y vio cómo se alejaba para buscar un pijama para ella. Cuando se devolvió y le entregó uno de flores de satín, sonrió.

—Lo eligió Ava.

—¿Para mí?

Asintió.

—Solo para ti, mi amor.

Mientras ella se vestía, Edward le preparó algo liviano para comer y se lo llevó a la cama, sorprendiéndola una vez más. Era tan increíble que ningún hombre le hubiera dado esas atenciones en su vida. Para Edward parecía algo normal cuando se trataba de amar pero no para Bella.

—Gracias por todo, Dr. Cullen —susurró ella, terminando de beberse su té.

Edward la tenía abrazada y no tardó en repartir besos por su hombro.

—Sé que estás haciendo lo posible por mi papá. —Su voz se quebró.

El solo hecho de recordar todo le hizo soltar el llanto desde el fondo de su garganta. Edward se tragó el nudo y la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Estoy haciendo lo imposible, mi amor, y no dejaré de hacerlo.

—No quiero vivir sin papá —le confesó—. Sin él mi madre va a morirse. No quiero ni imaginar el dolor que debe sentir al verlo así, es como si… te perdiera a ti.

Se miraron y Edward arqueó las cejas mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con suavidad.

—Pero eso no va a ocurrir, ¿sabes por qué? Porque estaré contigo y seguiré haciendo lo imposible por Charlie, te lo juro por todo el amor que te tengo.

Bella siguió llorando, imaginando su vida sin su padre. Habían estado demasiados años separados, no era justo que ahora que volvía a su vida…

No, ni siquiera podía pensarlo.

—Abrázame, ¿sí? —pidió, dejando la taza a un lado para acomodarse mejor sobre su pecho.

Edward siguió besando su piel y lo hizo, apretándola con fuerza hacia su torso, metiendo los dedos en sus cabellos y acompañándola ahora que más la necesitaba.

.

Entre sueños sintió que alguien lloraba. Al levantar la cabeza, inquieta por el sonido, supo que era uno de ellos, sus pequeños.

Edward dormía tan profundo que no escuchaba, muy agotado debido a la guardia pesada del día. Bella salió de la cama sin pensarlo y al abrir la puerta vio a Ava que se aferraba a un oso de peluche, sollozando de manera amarga mientras temblaba.

—Mami —gimió, levantando sus manos y sus pequeños dedos para que la abrazara.

Bella se estremeció ante cómo la llamaba, queriendo su protección y su calor, por lo que la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. Ava se agarró de su cuello y siguió llorando, disminuyendo paulatinamente a medida que se iba sintiendo segura con ella.

—¿Qué pasó, cariño? —preguntó, meciéndola como si fuera un bebé.

—Vi algo muy feo en mi cama —susurró, terminando de sollozar.

La llevó por los pasillos hasta dar con la sala, lugar cálido por la chimenea. Dio paseos cortos con ella abrazándola, queriendo calmarla.

—Solo era un sueño, _Campanita_, nada de eso es real.

—_Pedo eda un monstuo _—le recalcó.

—Lo sé, da mucho miedo.

Se sentó en el sofá y le comenzó a dar caricias en el largo cabello, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Tú _tambén_ tienes _medo_ a los _monstuos_? —inquirió.

Bufó.

—Uff, muchísimo, y hay unos que no quisiera volver a ver en mi vida.

Por un momento iba a decirle que uno se llamaba Jacob y que sí que había sido un monstruo pero se aguantó.

—¿Y _llodabas_?

—Mucho. De hecho, hay un monstruo muy feo que me sigue.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—¿Y no te da _medo_?

Bella sonrió.

—Siempre me da miedo pero intento ser muy fuerte y sé que tú puedes serlo también. Todas las mujeres lo somos, acuérdate de eso siempre.

—¿Cómo se llama ese _monstuo_?

Suspiró.

—Ese monstruo se llama _Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo_ —le conté.

—Que _nombe _tan _dado_.

Carcajeó mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

—¿Cierto que es raro? Pero bueno, me ha acompañado desde que tengo quince años. Bueno, es mucho, y a veces no puedo dormir, ni comer, ni reír, porque siento que está ahí, luchando por comerme y… —Boté el aire—. Me da miedo, mucho miedo. Pero ¿sabes qué? Lucho con ese monstruo todos los días y a pesar de que estuve mucho tiempo sin mi super escudo ni mi espada, casi dispuesta a que me comiera, ahora conocí unos guerreros implacables que me han dado armas mortales que me dicen que puedo hacerlo.

—¿_Encontaste ota _espada?

—Sí. ¿Sabes quiénes son esos héroes que me acompañan y me instan a buscar esa arma?

Negó.

—Tú, Noah y tu papá —murmuró—. Son mis guerreros.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—¿Y cómo te puedo _ayudad_, mami? No _quiedo _que ese _monstuo _feo te _pedsiga_.

Bella le acarició el pequeño rostro y luego le besó la frente.

—Estando conmigo mientras voy a buscar esa arma para luchar contra ese monstruo horrendo.

—¡Una espada _gande_!

Sonrió.

Para Ava, la mejor manera de derrotar al monstruo era teniendo una espada pero Bella sabía que necesitaba terapia y volver a tomar los medicamentos que por insistencia de Jacob y Lauren dejó.

Recordarlo le dolía. Su trastorno había empeorado desde que se fue de Forks para vivir como una ama de casa rota y sin aspiraciones. Jacob y Lauren sabían que iba a hacer lo posible por encontrar la razón de las pérdidas de sus embarazos, cuando le comentaron con sutileza que podía deberse a la medicación, no dudó en dejarlas, un error que hasta el día de hoy seguía creciendo como una bola de nieve. Lo que en realidad querían ellos era que acabara presa de sí misma, de ese _monstruo_ que no la dejaba vivir, todo ello mientras cogían y se reían en su propia cara.

Nunca más iba a permitir eso. Tenía que luchar con ese monstruo, solo… tenía miedo, sí, de fallar, de no poder hacerlo, de que la medicación fuese a…

—Mami —la llamó Ava—. Papi nunca _dejadá_ que ese _monstuo_ te coma.

Bella sonrió.

—¿Eso crees?

Asintió.

Le tenía terror a la idea de que él fuese a asustarse por su enfermedad. Sabía de sobra que la amaba pero ¿era capaz de enfrentarse a ese monstruo junto a ella? No lo sabía pero tenía la certeza de que era momento de contarle de él.

—Ni mi _hedmanito_… ni yo —afirmó, bostezando en el momento.

—Pues yo tampoco dejaré que ese monstruo feo te ataque. Vamos a dormir con papá, ¿qué dices?

—¡Sí!

La llevó a la habitación y la acostó en medio de ellos. Ava se dio la vuelta hacia Bella y la siguió abrazando, dispuesta a dormir. Sin embargo, ella no pudo hacerlo hacerlo de inmediato, porque seguía pensando en su maldita enfermedad.

Necesitaba medicación, le debía esto a su padre y ella necesitaba estar bien.

.

Bella despertó por el fuerte aroma a canela que salía de algún rincón de la casa. Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio el rostro dulce de Ava, que la abrazaba mientras tenía la cabeza cerca de su pecho. Sonrió de manera instantánea y le pasó un brazo en su pequeño cuerpo para acercarla a ella. De inmediato se metió el pulgar a la boca, chupando de manera adorable.

Buscó a Edward pero él no estaba, tampoco Noah. ¿En qué estaban metidos esos dos?

Iba a levantarse con cuidado para ir buscar un poco de agua y pedirle una aspirina a su doctor, pues le dolía la cabeza debido al llanto y a la tensión de anoche. Fue duro revivir el estado de su padre pero no quería pensar cosas negativas.

Antes de bajar los pies al suelo, se aseguró de poner el derecho primero, de lo contrario iba a tensarse. La idea de hacer lo incorrecto provocó que le sudaran las manos.

—¡Ven aquí! —exclamó la voz de Edward, como si se estuviera aguantando la risa, queriendo sonar serio e imponente. Definitivamente no le salía.

—¡No! —Carcajeó el pequeño Noah, entrando a la habitación completamente desnudo, bueno, a excepción de la capa que llevaba amarrada al cuello y al antifaz.

Edward lo siguió con el pañal en una mano y el talco en la otra.

Noah vio a Bella y se subió a la cama para brincar y darle un abrazo mientras mostraba todos sus _superpoderes_ íntimos.

—¡Noah Cullen! —lo regañó el doctor, queriendo atraparlo mientras Bella estaba en medio, intentando no reírse para no romper la imagen de autoridad del padre de la casa.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, Edward se golpeó el pie con la pata de la cama, por lo que dio brincos mientras gruñía.

—¡Soy el _Capitán_ Noah! —cantó el pequeño, despertando a su hermana.

Él movía sus pequeñas nalguitas redondas, nada avergonzado de ser el centro de atención de todos, mostrando su intimidad.

—Noah. —Edward volvió a alzar la voz—. Voy a contar hasta tres para que dejes a Bella o te quitaré a tu conejo _Bobby_.

—¡Soy Capitán Noah, papi! ¡Y no es Bella, es mami! —le corrigió, volviendo a saltar mientras la abrazaba.

Edward suspiró, armándose de paciencia y aguantándose las carcajadas al igual que ella.

—Creo que son tal para cual, a ambos les gusta mostrarle el trasero a los demás.

El doctor le lanzó un beso ante su broma.

—Bueno, Capitán Noah, contaré hasta tres y si no te sientas para ponerte el pañal, voy a quitarte a tu conejito. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Uno… Dos…

Noah se siguió riendo y brincó hasta el suelo, moviendo sus nalguitas ante la vista de todos.

—¡Tres! ¡Ven aquí!

Él corrió para atraparlo pero acabó cayendo a la cama y golpeándose otra vez.

Noah iba a salir de la habitación, dando brinquitos. Pero Bella fue más rápida y acabó cogiéndolo desde las axilas y devolviéndolo a la cama.

—Oye, Peter Pan, no vas a querer quedarte sin tu conejito, ¿no es así? —le susurró Bella con mucha dulzura.

Acabó echándose a reír al ver a Edward bañado en talco, y para no desaprovechar el momento, tomó el pañal para ponérselo.

—No _quedo_ pañal —respondió Noah, frunciendo los labios.

—Bien, entonces haremos sin pañal.

Bella buscó el orinal y lo dejó en el suelo.

—Olvídalo, no hay forma de que acepten hacer ahí por más que se los suplique —afirmó Edward.

Ella le guiñó un ojo.

—Bueno, ¿no vas a sentarte? No te va a comer las _pompis_.

Se sentó delante de él y esperó a que lo hiciera. Noah se puso un dedo en los labios acomodando lentamente su culito, mirando a Bella a los ojos para tranquilizar su común miedo al retrete.

—¡Muy bien! —Aplaudió Bella—. Ahora, solo debes soltar.

Bella lo abrazó y le besó los cabellos, haciendo que él se sintiera seguro de seguir. Y finalmente dejó ir sus necesidades de la naturaleza, situación que emocionó tanto a Edward que se puso a brincar de felicidad.

—¡Hiciste! —exclamó, tan feliz y orgulloso que Bella no podía creerlo—. ¿Lo ves, Noah? ¡Hiciste!

Él lo tomó en sus brazos y le dio besos ante la emoción de saber que podrían dejar el pañal.

—Edward, Noah no ha… Terminado…

Se calló, ya era demasiado tarde. Noah ya le había orinado toda la camisa.

—Oh no —susurró, devolviéndolo al orinal.

Bella se rio tanto que Noah y Ava la siguieron aún sin entender por qué lo hacía.

De pronto, el móvil de Edward comenzó a sonar y él lo buscó, temeroso de que fueran noticias de Charlie. Bella también enfocó su atención en ello mientras acompañaba a Noah para que siguiera haciendo pipi.

—Es Kate —le dijo a Bella.

Ella notó la ferviente incomodidad en la expresión de su Dr. Torpe. Estaba harto de su insistencia.

—Mami —gimió Ava, abrazándola desde el cuello, como si escuchar el nombre de esa mujer la asustara.

Frunció el ceño y la miró.

—¿Qué pasa, _Campanita_? —inquirió, angustiada ante la forma en la que miraba al teléfono.

Noah también se había tensado y quería dejar el orinal.

—Voy a contestarle para pedirle que deje esta barbaridad —gruñó Edward, mostrándose tan cansado y agobiado con la idea que Bella no tardó en levantarse con los dientes apretados.

Tomó el teléfono de Edward y apretó el botón para responder.

—Hola, Kate —bramó, levantando la barbilla.

—¿Bella? —inquirió—. ¿Qué haces respondiente al teléfono de Edward? ¿Qué pretend…?

—No vuelvas a llamar —espetó sin esperar más conversación—. Deja a mi familia en paz de una vez por todas o te juro que me vas a conocer.

—Yo…

—Deja a Edward y a mis pequeños… O voy a hacerte la vida de cuadritos, Kate Denali, te lo juro por todo el amor que les tengo, ¡¿me oíste, rubia de mierda?!

Solo escuchó su jadeo mientras miraba la manera en la que sus mellizos parecían muy asustados. Desde ahí supo que algo iba mal, algo que no sabía de qué se trataba pero que aludía directamente a esa mujer.

No esperó a que respondiera, no quería escuchar ni una sílaba más o acabaría insultándola delante de Ava y Noah, lo que no iba a perdonarse. Miró a Edward, temiendo por su reacción debido a su exabrupto pero él parecía muy cómodo con la explosiva Ojitos Marrones.

Pero algo no terminaba de cuadrar para ella. ¿Qué había hecho Kate para que los pequeños reaccionaran con miedo?

.

La mañana había pasado muy rápido y aunque la situación con Kate la había dejado muy pensativa, la realidad era que ver a su padre le consumió por completo la atención, por lo que acabó dejándolo en segundo plano mientras esperaba a que Edward tuviera noticias de Charlie, pues era su médico tratante.

Bella estaba abotonando el vestido de Ava, quien había ido con ella solo con el fin de verla cambiarse de ropa, pues iban a ir al hospital para acompañar a Renée.

Edward había acomodado todo el lugar que antes ocupaba para él solo con el fin de hacer que el ambiente ya no fuera para un viudo enfocado a sí mismo. Ahora, lo femenino estaba ahí pero no basado en los gustos genéricos de una mujer, sino en la mujer que él conocía. Se sentía dichosa, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a ese lugar, a ese que siempre buscó y que, cuando ya dejó de hacerlo, llegó en medio de su tienda de disfraces.

—¿En qué _pensas_? —preguntó Ava, mirando cómo Bella se ponía un poco del perfume que traía en el bolso—. ¡Yo _tamben quiedo_!

Bella se rio y le besó la frente. Para cuando le roció un poco, la pequeña la abrazó, escondiendo el rostro en su vientre.

Sí, era una dicha imposible de explicar.

—_Ahoda_ soy bonita como tú.

—Ya lo eres, siempre lo has sido —susurró, atrapándole la nariz con suavidad.

Edward y Noah llegaron a la habitación, los dos ya listos para marcharse. El pequeño corrió como su hermana y quiso que lo tomara en sus brazos, mientras su padre la contemplaba con unos ojos hambrientos que solo significaban amor.

—¿Ya podemos ir, _Hermosa Mía_? —preguntó, tomando su barbilla para besarla.

Bella suspiró y asintió.

Era momento de ver a su padre, algo que no se atrevía a hacer porque… era enfrentarse a la idea de que el hombre más fuerte de su vida ya no lo era, lo que dolía de una forma intensa y desgarradora.

Llegando al hospital, las recepcionistas de inmediato se acercaron al Dr. Cullen para saludar. Al ver nuevamente a Bella, todas parecían a punto de seguir echando el chisme.

—Es un agrado conocer a la esposa del Dr. Cullen —dijo una, tomándole la mano.

Bella no se tomó la molestia de corregirle, le gustaba ser señalada como tal. Edward, por su lado, se sentía vivo de amor de tan solo escuchar cómo la llamaban.

Mientras caminaban, ella sintió cómo llamaban a su móvil. Temió que pudiese ser su madre, así que lo sacó para revisar.

No. Mierda. No era su madre.

"_Bella, me he enterado de que tu padre está grave en el hospital. Aunque no lo creas, sigo sintiendo un cariño inmenso por él. Gracias a Dios ya voy camino a Forks para darte todo mi apoyo_

_Atentamente_

_Jacob_"

Sí, Jacob venía al pueblo.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Quiero comentarles que muy pronto entraremos en recta final, aunque aún falta. Quiero tomarme un momento para hacer énfasis en eso, la enfermedad de Bella. Si bien, muchas en los reviews me preguntaban si solo era ansiosa, supersticiosa o algo por el estilo, la verdad es que no, Bella tiene Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo, el tipo lo sabrán más adelante y también verán más respecto a esto. Quise hacer hincapié en esto porque es desnudarme ante ustedes, pues yo presento la misma enfermedad hace aproximadamente cuatro años. El que haya decidido ponerlo en una de mis historias es super complejo pero lo encontraba necesario, porque de alguna u otra manera, quería mostrarles lo que es vivir con esta enfermedad. A mí me da terror dar esta información ante tanta gente porque es fácil que te juzguen, en especial porque sé que detrás de la pantalla existe gente muy mala, gente de la que he sido testigo durante mucho tiempo, situación que ya varias conocen. Decirles esto es super complejo para mí pero ya quería revelarlo, no solo en el capítulo, sino también aquí y que todo lo que muestro en esta historia respecto a lo que produce la enfermedad es cierto. En los capítulos que hay a futuro se darán cuenta de mucho más y por esa misma razón quiero que también conozcan que hay una persona real escribiendo lo que vive, quizá en diferentes contextos de vida pero con los mismos sentimientos, emociones, padecimientos, etc., porque es real y existe, yo lo padezco y estoy ante ustedes "desnudándome". Respecto a la historia, ¿qué creen que pasará ahora con Charlie? ¿Qué está haciendo Jacob aquí? Porque sí, ha llegado el peor pasado de Bella. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Coni, CeCiegarcia, Cris, tulgarita, Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, Yoliki, Josi, Joa Castillo, FallenDarkAngel07, AniluBelikov, rosycanul10, Jenni98isa, Diana, Marenny, Salveelatun, sheep0294, LizMaratzza, patymdn, Robaddict18, Angel twilighter, Stella mio, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Claudiahernandez, Pameva, LuAnKa, Tereyasha Mooz, JadeHSos, Gladys Nilda, Bell Cullen Hall, esme575, debynoe12, Ella Rose McCarty, BreezeCullenSwan, Adriu, Veronica, Milacaceres11039, llucena928, AstridCP, CCar, Liz Vidal, auritacullenswan, Marianacs, MssBrightside, Kamile PattzCullen, piligm, , DanitLuna, Abigail, Mayraargo25, rjnavajas, lalyrobsten, Pancardo, Brenda Cullenn, eli music love, monze urie, Rero96, NoeLiia, Celina fic, indii93, Tata XOXO, Srita Cullen brandon, Techu, Valeeecu, Chiqui Covet, maribel hernandez cullen, Liliana Macias, Noriitha, Katty Meyer, jupy, Smedina, Flor Santana, beakis, SeguidoradeChile, Twilightsecretlove, Lore562, calia19, Noriitha, maries24, Luisa huiniguir, Vanina Iliana, jenni317, michicullen, Vero Morales, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson,morenita88,Diana2GT, Olga Javier Hdez, valentinadelafuente, krisr0405, barbya95, viridianaconticruz, Belli swan dwyer, AnabellaCS, johanna22, anakarinasomoza, dania, lunadragneel15, MariaL8, BellsCullen8, VeroG, Kamile PattzCullen, Valentina Paez, Mela Masen, Claribel Cabrera, saraipineda44,Melany, catableu, Gis Cullen, Idalia Cova, kaja0507, carlita16, nataliastewart, Gra, Andre22twi, Says, Elmi, Damaris14, somas, terewee, NarMaVeg , Jocelyn, Vanenaguilar, isbella cullens swan,bbluelilas, Ceci Machin, BellaNympha, Ivette marmolejo, Iza, valem00, katyta94, Sony Bells, DianaMarie,merodeadores1996, VIC, twilightter, keith86, Markeniris, adrianacarrera114, JMMA, PatyMC, YessyVL13, LicetSalvatore, Kara, alejandra1987, miop, ManitoIzquierdaxd, LoreVab, Francisca Moreno, Aidee Bells, camilitha cullen, florcitacullen1, Fernanda javiera, FlorVillu, Santa, Veronica, Amy Lee Figueroa, amedina6887, Beth, NaNYs SANZ, morales13roxy, Micalu, bealnum, liduvina, Tecupi, Isabelfromnowon, monik, Gibel, cary, Kath Morgenstern, Angelus285, IsabellaSV, ROMINA19, whit cullen, Nat Cullen, selenne88, nydiac10, Jeli, Cami-twilighter y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, en estos momentos me siento sumamente desnuda y solo quiero agradecerles a todas ustedes por el apoyo que me dan, por ese entusiasmo que depositan en mis historias, porque a veces me peleo con esto, me siento incapaz pero ahí están ustedes, instándome, por ustedes siempre estoy y estaré, gracias por todo_**

**_Para una lectora que me preguntaba cuál era la especialidad de Edward y de Emmett, estas son cardiología y medicina interna en el caso de Edward y Emmett es urgenciólogo_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Nos vemos la próxima semana con un nuevo capítulo_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	19. Capítulo 18: Un adorable despertar

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Fall On Me – A Great Big World (feat. Christina Aguilera) **

**.**

**Capítulo 18:**

**Un adorable despertar**

"_Tarde o temprano las luces se encienden_

_Bajará en círculos y me guiará al amor_

_(…) Hazme pedazos y hazme sentir completo_

_Estoy dispuesto a luchar por eso…_"

Bella apenas pudo disimular su rabia, asco y resentimiento, le costaba entender por qué él había decidido acercarse a Forks. ¿Era por su padre? Ja, por favor, a él jamás le cayó bien Charlie.

—¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? —preguntó Edward, llamando su atención.

Enseguida recordó que estaba con él y que no sabía nada de su pasado.

Iba a abrir la boca para hablar, repentinamente queriendo expulsar todo como buena paciente con un trastorno asociado a la ansiedad. Sin embargo, Emmett Cullen apareció desde uno de los pasillos del servicio, pues era él el médico encargado cuando su hermano no estuviera.

—Qué bueno que están aquí —dijo, llamando la atención de ambos.

—¿Ocurrió algo con mi padre, Emmett?

—Descuida, bonita, solo estoy agobiado ante toda la gente que quiere venir a verlo. Es un hombre muy querido.

Edward le dio un golpe en la nuca.

—¿Cómo está mi madre? —inquirió.

—Ve a verla. Estaba preguntando por ti —respondió Emmett.

Antes de que Edward pudiera seguirla a ella y a los mellizos, su hermano le puso una mano en el pecho para impedir que pudiera seguir caminando.

—Tengo algo que hablar contigo —dijo él, muy serio.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Y eso qué es? Me estás asustando.

—Acompáñame a mi despacho.

El Dr. Cullen miró hacia las esquinas como si se tratara de una misión encubierta del agente 007. Cuando llegaron a destino, Edward ya comenzaba a pensar en lo peor.

—Bien, necesitaba decirte esto a solas. —Tragó y sostuvo la respiración unos segundos.

—¿Y bien? ¡Habla ya!

—Necesito tus consejos de conquista.

Edward levantó ambas cejas como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Me estás diciendo que hiciste todo este espectáculo para pedirme consejos de conquista?

Su hermano asintió de manera repetida. Entonces, se dejó caer en la silla, mirando al techo.

—¿El donjuán le está pidiendo al más torpe consejos de conquista?

Emmett se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

—Ya sabes que soy un asco con las chicas, no actúes como si supieras que todo lo que digo es verdad.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es Rosalie, ¿no?

—La puta madre, ¡sí!

—¿Qué ocurrió ahora?

—Creo que me está usando para saciar sus ganas.

—¿Saciar qué?

—¡Acostarse conmigo y luego botarme como un _perrito_ indefenso!

Su hermano se puso a reír con tanta fuerza que tuvo que ponerse las manos en el abdomen.

—Definitivamente eres un asco en cuanto a conquistar chicas.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste con Bella? Hermano, ¡debes ayudarme!

Edward pensó en aquella vez que ayudó a su suegro. No era bueno en ello.

—No lo sé…

—¡Vamos! Tienes a esa chica tan linda. ¡Ayúdame con Rosalie!

Suspiró.

—Debí haberte botado a la basura cuando mamá te puso en mis brazos el primer día que llegaste a casa. Eres un dolor en el culo pero ya qué, te ayudo.

—¡Ajá! ¿Lo ves? Eres un buen hermano. —Emmett se levantó de su silla y le dio la vuelta al escritorio para abrazarlo y besarlo—. Yo sabía que me querías, aun cuando por poco me robo a Bella.

Su hermano le dio una mirada tan asesina que se arrepintió de su broma.

—Ahora levanta el culo y ve a trabajar —ordenó Edward, estirándose la camisa para devolverse con su familia.

—Siempre actuando como hermano mayor —se quejó el otro, esperando a que su hermano, el más torpe de los dos, le diera un poco de sus habilidades para conquistar.

.

El transcurso de los días fue una bomba de emociones. El trabajo del Dr. Cullen era codo a codo con el equipo de enfermeras, dando todo lo posible por hacer mejorar al suegro. Tenía la esperanza de que su trabajo como parte de un inmenso equipo diera los frutos que tanto añoraba, no para caer bien al resto o para hacer crecer su egocentrismo, no, lo quería solo para ver feliz a Ojitos Marrones.

Bella miraba la máquina de monitorización de su padre y luego la cánula que estaba en sus fosas nasales, fantaseando con que de alguna manera él abriera sus ojos para luego sonreírle.

Su madre se encontraba descansando al fin, sorpresivamente en casa de Esme y Carlisle, que habían estado viniendo de manera constante para asegurarse de que todo estuviera cubierto para la familia. Bella no dejaba de agradecérselos desde lo más hondo de su corazón. Esme ahora estaba en el pasillo, cuidando de sus nietos mientras buscaba la manera de hacer que su hijo comiera, Bella no pudo convencerlo de que ella también era feliz si lo veía descansar, pero no, estaba ensimismado en hacer lo posible porque su padre se encontrase mejor.

Lo amaba tanto.

Dejó que el llanto cayera por su rostro, mirando a Charlie Swan en su intento por sobrevivir de una muerte segura.

No quería perderlo, de verdad que no.

Ava y Noah se soltaron de Esme y buscaron a Bella. Si no estaba papá, entonces querían quedarse a su lado. Ella se dio cuenta de que se acercaban, muy curiosos, y de inmediato se limpió las mejillas.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó—. Tienen que estar afuera, pequeños, no pueden…

—_Quiedo vedlo_ —refutó Noah, mirando a Charlie.

Suspiró y los acercó a él, tomados en cada una de su mano.

—Papá… No quiero estar sin ti —susurró Bella—. Te necesito, papi. Mamá está destrozada, no nos dejes, por favor.

Edward entró a la habitación y se encontró con sus hijos y Ojitos Marrones. Al instante botó el aire. Estaba muy cansado pero de manera emocional. No había sido fácil tener la misión de salvarle la vida a su suegro, sabiendo lo mucho que Bella estaría sufriendo afuera. Verla lo rompía y quería mejorarle el mundo, solo que ya se le habían acabado las herramientas para hacerlo.

—Hola, mi amor —la saludó, yendo a besar su cuello.

—Hey, no es correcto —exclamó ella, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¿Por qué? Sí, soy el médico de tu padre pero también eres mi novia y te amo. No dejaré de demostrarlo por las políticas estúpidas.

—Oh, Edward —gimió, comenzando a llorar con esa angustia que le revolvía el estómago de dolor.

Él consoló a su Ojitos Marrones pero también a los mellizos, que sentían el dolor a su manera.

—Ve a descansar, cariño —pidió Bella.

—Estás igual que mi madre.

Rieron.

—Es porque nos preocupamos por ti.

—¿Me acompañarás? Di que sí.

Suspiró.

—Sí, también necesito descansar.

Edward tomó a los mellizos de las manos y se los llevó para que Bella pudiera despedirse de Charlie antes de marcharse por esta noche. Estuvo durante unos segundos mirándolo y finalmente le besó la frente.

—Abre los ojos, papá —suplicó.

Una vez que se hubo marchado de la habitación, vio a Esme sentada en una de las bancas. Los pequeños se habían ido con Edward, seguramente al coche. Le extrañó.

—Esme —dijo.

La mujer le sonrió.

—Quería hablar contigo.

Levantó las cejas.

—¿Pasó algo?

Negó.

—Son solo preocupaciones mías, nena. ¿Vamos juntas hasta el coche?

Bella asintió.

—Cariño, sabes que nunca voy a juzgarte, ¿cierto?

Volvió a asentir.

—Y que te adoro como a una hija.

—¿Qué pasa, Esme? Me asusta…

—Estoy muy preocupada por ti, cielo. —Bella paró de caminar—. No dejo de pensar en lo que ocurrió cuando te desmayaste por la crisis de pánico al perder a los pequeños.

Ella se miró las manos, que ya comenzaban a sudar. Esme notó cómo hacía movimientos repetitivos con ellas para calmarse, lo que sin duda aumentaba su hipótesis.

—Debes odiar que tu suegra sea psiquiatra, ¿no? —Se contemplaron—. He notado cómo ocupas el pie derecho antes que el izquierdo cuando se trata de dar un paso consciente y subes las escaleras con el izquierdo, como si se tratara de una cábala. Comes con la mano izquierda, bebes con la derecha, siempre doblas la ropa de la misma forma y si no es así, te asustas, te cohíbes, crees que algo malo va a ocurrir.

El llanto de Bella era imposible de controlar, era como si estuviera revelándole todo delante de sus ojos.

—Sabes que es ridículo, te dices que no puede ocurrir nada malo pero el miedo es tan irracional que finalmente cedes a las rutinas… o más bien llamadas obsesiones y compulsiones.

—Esme —suplicó, apretándose el suéter.

—Tranquila —susurró, abrazándola—, no voy a juzgarte nunca. Quiero ayudarte.

—No le diga a Edward, voy a parecer una loca…

—¿Quién te hizo daño para creer que él va a pensar algo como eso? Mi hijo te ama.

—Lo sé pero… tengo miedo que no me acepte con esto.

Esme le acarició la mejilla como lo haría su madre, lo que la reconfortó muchísimo.

—Te rompieron el corazón y crees que lo que eres está mal, ¿no?

A Bella le impresionaba su asertividad y capacidad para ver a través de sus propios ojos. No se parecía en lo más mínimo a todos los psicólogos y psiquiatras que había visto alguna vez.

—Sé que cuesta decírselo a un hombre que posiblemente va a querer arreglar tu mundo con tal de que seas feliz, no quieres darle una carga tan grande. ¿Sabes cómo mejorar eso y darte cuenta que es exactamente lo que harías con él? —Negó—. Abrazando tu enfermedad, aceptando que estará pero que puede mejorar.

Abrazar su enfermedad… ¿Cómo lo hacía?

—No tengo terapia ni tomo medicamentos hace mucho tiempo —le confesó.

Esme no juzgó el abandono, simplemente lo entendió.

—Déjame ayudarte, ¿sí?

—¿Hará eso por mí?

Su suegra asintió.

—Eso y más. Todo estará a salvo por mi capacidad indudable de guardar secretos.

Bella tomó su mano.

—Quiero contarle todo a Edward, pero cuando me planteo hacerlo, tengo un miedo irracional.

—Lo sé, no se trata de contar cualquier situación, estás en un momento en el cual es muy difícil controlar tu sentido del miedo y de la autodefensa. Los trastornos ansiosos son así, nos limitan ante un terror que no podemos manejar. Pero para eso estoy yo.

—Gracias, Esme. —La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Ve a verme cuando todo esté mejor, ¿sí? De todas formas, estaré llamándote.

Hablar con ella respecto a su trastorno la había dejado muy contenta a pesar de todo, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Al fin alguien la entendía a cabalidad.

.

Bella no quería que el pesimismo le ocupara la cabeza, quería pensar positivo, que todo esto fuera mejor. Pero Charlie seguía sin abrir sus ojos. El paso de los días parecía etéreo, casi sin rumbo.

Iba a sentarse frente a él pero escuchó cómo su madre jadeaba, como si ya ni siquiera tuviera fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que fuera que parecía aullar con desagrado. Al abrir la puerta, encontró a Teresa con su exuberante manera de vestir, discutiendo con Renée, quien parecía impedirle la entrada a la sala. Bella salió de la sala con el pecho inflado, como si una esfera de fuego estuviera a punto de salir, como si se tratase de un dragón.

—Es mi esposo el que está detrás de la puerta, luchando por vivir. No te quiero aquí —bramó Renée, muy demacrada y cansada con cada situación que había tenido que enfrentar estos días.

—¿Discúlpame?

—Disculpada.

—Quiero ver a mi gran amigo, tú no puedes impedírmelo. ¿Quién te crees que eres? Te recuerdo que por poco lo echas a patadas…

—Por ti, mugrosa —escupió la madre de Bella—. ¡Por ti y tus ganas de jodernos la vida!

Teresa se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Exijo ver a Charlie. Quédate con tus inseguridades, que por algo existen, ¿no? Es cosa de verte. Solo sirves para cocinar y lavar los trastes…

—¿Cómo te atreves? —espetó Bella, interponiéndose delante de su madre.

Si había algo muy sagrado para ella, eso era la integridad de sus padres.

—No quiero discutir contigo, _chiquita_, sé cuánto te quiere mi hijo…

—Pero está insultando a mi madre y eso no voy a permitirlo. Pasé mucho tiempo eludiendo mis problemas y este es uno que no voy a dejar pasar más.

Bella comenzaba a odiar a Teresa, lo hacía de verdad. Le recordaba mucho a Lauren y a Kate. Claro que Jacob también tuvo la mayor culpa en todo lo que sucedió, pero su padre y Edward eran muy diferentes. Sin embargo, estas mujeres eran capaces de todo por mantener a un hombre bajo sus pies, no por amor, sino por capricho. No le gustaba, le hacía sentir mal.

—Charlie es mi amigo y me preocupo por él.

—Ja, claro, y si fuera posible le restregarías esas bolsas de plástico mientras intenta luchar por su vida allí en la habitación —exclamó Bella.

—¿Qué dices?

—Lo que escuchas.

—Yo…

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —Edward venía llegando de dejar a los mellizos con Maggie en la tienda de dulces y regalos de la entrada del hospital, ocupando su bata y su credencial. Parecía muy autoritario, algo que jamás sucedía, pues era un médico dulce y tranquilo.

Teresa aprovechó de entrometerse y acercarse a la puerta de la habitación.

—Doctor, soy solo una visita, espero no tenga inconvenientes para poder entrar.

—No puede entrar —espetó, corto de paciencia.

Había escuchado todo y se sentía muy irritado. Tampoco olvidaba que era la madre de ese imbécil de Riley, a quien si veía otra vez le iba a romper la cara de un puñetazo.

—No puede impedírmelo.

—Sí puedo. Soy el médico y todo el equipo de enfermería cree que usted es una entrometida, ¿no es así, chicas? —Las miró y todas se cruzaron de brazos, muy de acuerdo—. ¿Y le cuento algo? Son ellas las que deciden cuánta gente puede entrar a ver a un paciente de alto riesgo.

La jefa de enfermeras conocía muy bien a Edward y eran muy buenos amigos, tonta tampoco era y sabía lo mucho que estaba afectando la presencia de esa entrometida mujer en la familia del doctor. Si podía ayudarlo, con gusto lo haría.

—Por definición y la orden de mi servicio, no puede entrar nadie que no sea familia —sostuvo la profesión, que tenía por nombre Katherine.

—Pues yo lo soy —interrumpió Teresa—, y sé que a Charlie le daría mucho gusto verme, incluso más que a cualquiera de aquí.

Edward no se aguantó.

—Por favor, lárguese de aquí… vieja metiche —soltó—, o llamaré a los guardias de seguridad. Está tratando con un médico pero también con el yerno de Renée y novio de Bella. Ellos son mi familia ahora y no dudaré en usar mis influencias para quitarla del medio… Y sí, vuelvo a decirlo, ¡vieja metiche!

El Dr. Cullen se acomodó la corbata y esperó a que la vieja metiche se marchara con la cola entre las piernas. Una vez que lo hizo, soltó el aire. No era el tipo de hombre que actuaba así, se desconocía pero estaba muy contento con el resultado.

Renée tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ver a esa pedante de mierda irse así había sido un regalo del cielo. No, era un regalo del mejor chico que había conocido su hija.

—Gracias, Edward. —Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, asfixiándolo—. Eres el mejor yerno de este mundo, ¡el mejor!

Bella miraba con una sonrisa, orgullosa del Dr. Torpe, suyo por completo. Le encantaba que su madre lo adorara.

—Oh, creo que se me subió un poco la presión —señaló Renée, cayéndose lentamente en sus brazos.

Y efectivamente así parecía ser.

—La tendremos en observación un momento.

La enfermera Katherine no tardó en pedirle que se acomodara en la silla por un rato, dispuesta a tomarle un poco la presión.

—Ve a ver a tu padre, cielo —le pidió a Bella—. Solo así estaré tranquila.

—Claro que sí, mamá. Vendré luego a ver cómo estás.

Edward tomó la mano de su Ojitos Marrones y se fueron juntos. Por ningún motivo la iba a dejar a solas.

Cuando estuvieron en la sala, ella le dio un beso a su padre y Edward le besó el cuello para que estuviera tranquila. Bella se giró a mirarlo, muy feliz de que estuviera en su vida. Era un regalo caído del cielo, un ángel maravilloso.

—Gracias, mi amor —dijo de pronto—. Quitaste a esa víbora de un solo grito. Eres increíble.

Le besó los labios y Edward la abrazó.

—Por ti haría cualquier cosa, ya lo sabes. Si tengo que quitar a esa mujer de aquí con seguridad, entonces lo haré.

—Eres mi héroe.

—¿Sí?

Siguieron besándose con pasión. Bella se sentía excitada de cuán fuerte seguía pareciéndole, dispuesto a enfrentar a quien se atreviese a interponerse en el bienestar de su familia. Era tan atractivo, pero mucho más cuando se ponía así de protector.

—Te mereces un regalo inmenso, quizá yo… utilizando algo especial para ti.

A Edward le enloqueció todo de imaginárselo. El cierre del pantalón no era capaz de ocultar lo que quería crecer producto de sus fantasías.

—No me digas eso que me vuelvo loco —susurró, besándole el cuello y bajando las manos con lentitud por su espalda baja, casi a punto de agarrarle las nalgas.

—No desaprovechas ni un segundo, _Manos Largas_ —escucharon que dijo la rasposa voz de Charlie Swan.

Bella se dio la vuelta y jadeó, encontrándose con su padre despierto, mirándolos con una ceja enarcada pero deteniéndose más en Edward.

—¿Y cómo es eso de un regalo especial, hija? —inquirió, levantando el tronco de la cama, demasiado fuerte ante los celos que le producía ver a su pequeñita con ese doctor hambriento.

Su hija corrió a sus brazos y lo abrazó, riéndose de sus ocurrencias pero feliz de verlo despertar de la manera en que lo hizo. Edward se acercó con su papel de médico y le pidió que abriera los ojos.

—¿Sabe dónde nos encontramos? —preguntó, mostrándole una luz.

—En el infierno —respondió, mirándolo a la cara.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño.

—Sí, ¡el infierno! Ver a mi hijita proponiendo esas… cochinadas… Y tú, _Manos Largas_, toqueteándola mientras estaba muriéndome… Ay, Dios mío, ¿qué hice para merecer esto?

Bella se puso a reír y se limpió las lágrimas, mientras Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que me ahorraré las preguntas, está mejor de lo que creí.

—Querías que me muriera, ¿verdad? —El doctor no pudo entender su ironía, por lo que se puso blanco por la culpa—. Estoy bromeando, Manos Largas, ven aquí, dame un abrazo, ridículo, sé que me salvaste el pellejo.

Él pensaba que estaba molestándolo y que si lo abrazaba iba a enrollarle el cuello con la vía venosa. Sin embargo, se atrevió y le dio un abrazo. Charlie respondió con cariño, porque aunque fuera un baboso, había hecho lo imposible por salvarle la vida.

A la sala entraron los mellizos, escapándosele de las manos a Maggie. Los dos vieron a Charlie despierto, y en su inocencia, solo pudieron entender que había despertado de un largo sueño.

—¡Abuelito _Chadlie_! —exclamaron, corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo como lo hacía su papá.

Cuando el aludido escuchó cómo lo habían llamado, sus ojos amenazaron con las lágrimas.

—¿Cómo me dijeron?

—¡Abuelito! —gritaron entre risas.

Charlie se emocionó tanto que comenzó a sollozar mientras les tocaba sus pequeñas mejillas redondas.

—Mi amor —gimió Renée, entrando ante la alerta de haber escuchado la voz de su esposo.

Los dos se miraron, sabiendo que el tiempo había pasado y que era su segunda oportunidad de amar. Renée corrió hacia él, tambaleando pero no dispuesta a dejarlo ir nunca más.

—Cariño —respondió Charlie, mirándola con añoranza.

—¡Oh, Charlie! —siguió diciendo su esposa, como si no pudiera creerlo.

Era la imagen que todos ansiaban ver, juntos nuevamente.

—Cariño, perdóname por ser tan bruta y dejar que mis inseguridades volvieran a mantenernos lejos —siguió diciendo.

—No tengo nada que perdonar, yo soy el tonto que no le puso freno a sus insinuaciones, sabiendo cuánto te afectaba. Es que soy _lentito_.

Ellos se besaron y volvieron a abrazarse, lo que terminaba por coronar la imagen más hermosa que todos ellos pudieron ver en mucho tiempo.

—¿Duele algo, Charlie? —preguntó el Dr. Cullen.

Él negó.

Renée le daba caricias por el cabello tieso y puesto en puntas debido a la posición de la cama. Aun así, para ella seguía siendo el mismo guapetón de hace tantos años.

—Tengo hambre —afirmó.

—Papá, estás despertando y ya tienes hambre —dijo Bella.

—Quiero una dona. —Hizo un puchero.

—Pues tendrá donas como regalo si come todo lo que le den aquí. De momento, usaremos esta sonda. —Edward le mostró la manguera delgada que salía por su fosa nasal derecha.

—Meh. Tendré que aceptar las órdenes de usted, Dr. Manos Largas.

—¡Papá!

—¡Charlie!

El abatido policía se largó a reír a pesar de su estado y le guiñó un ojo a su yerno.

.

Renée pasaba día y noche junto a él. No dejaban de estar juntos. Se miraban, se sonreían y hablaban de la vida, misma que llevaban compartiendo tantos años. Era como si no quisieran separarse nunca más.

Pronto, dejó de ocupar la sonda para alimentarse, pasando al régimen líquido, luego el blando y finalmente sólido. Ya no ocupaba oxígeno y el drenaje ya se lo habían quitado. Si bien había perdido peso, seguía siendo un gordito dispuesto a levantarse con tal de hacer feliz a su familia, pero también para agradecer a la vida por la oportunidad. No iba a contarla dos veces.

Edward lo ayudó a levantarse con cuidado y le permitió mantenerse estable por unos segundos. Finalmente, tapó su cuerpo con el abrigo.

—Supe que tu familia cuidó de mi Renée durante todo este tiempo —susurró, llamando la atención del doctor.

—Bueno… Sí, estaban preocupados.

Él sonrió en respuesta.

—¿De verdad trabajabas más horas cuando tu hermano no podía cubrir sus guardias? —seguía preguntando.

—Sí, Charlie, aunque no era tan…

—Te dormías mientras comías con mi hija —lo interrumpió.

—Bueno, sí.

—¿Es algo que haces frecuentemente? Digo, sobre exigirte en el trabajo.

—No, mi prioridad siempre ha sido mi familia, solo que esta vez mi familia estaba en una cama, luchando por su vida.

A Charlie se le apretó la garganta al escuchar sus palabras. El tiempo que estuvo internado se había dado cuenta de cosas que ya sabía pero que no había podido ser capaz de interiorizarlas. Edward era el mejor médico que había conocido pero ese era cuento aparte, la realidad y más absoluta verdad era que él, ese Manos Largas, era el mejor hombre que pudo haber llevado el destino a su hija, era tan bueno que quería golpearle la espalda y a la vez abrazarlo como su propio hijo, mismo al que disfrutaba poner nervioso, cuando simplemente lo adoraba como a ninguno.

—A propósito, Charlie —añadió Edward, sacándose algo del maletín.

—¿Eh?

Cuando vio la bolsa de donas de la mejor pastelería de Forks, su llanto fue insostenible.

—Por Dios, Edward —gimió—, de todas las cosas que has hecho, esta es…

Lo abrazó, incapaz de decir más, emocionado hasta los huesos por esa bolsa de maravillosas donas. Podía imaginarse el sabor de la manteca y el azúcar.

Renée apareció en la habitación con su hija, que ya habían ido a dejar todo lo demás al coche, junto a los mellizos.

—¿Y ustedes? —preguntó Bella, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Charlie y Edward carraspearon y se palparon la espalda con más fuerza de la debida. A ambos les dolió.

—Solo estábamos… ¿Dónde están mis pequeñuelos? —inquirió Charlie.

—Ya en el coche. Nos vamos.

Volver a casa era algo que ansiaba y eso lo hacía muy feliz. Edward manejaba con Bella en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que sus padres estaban atrás, con los mellizos en sus sillitas. De fondo se oía la música de estos, infantil y alegre, melodía que Charlie los acompañó a cantar, entusiasmado con la idea de ser el mejor abuelo del mundo.

Al llegar a casa, Edward fue quien ayudó a su suegro a salir. Las dos mujeres miraban la relación con dicha, pues parecía que la estadía en el hospital había hecho que se hicieran irremediablemente más unidos.

—Tienes cara de póker, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó el policía, mirando a Edward con cierto recelo.

Se veía muy tenso desde que comenzaron el viaje.

Edward no sabía qué decir. Lo había encontrado con las manos en la masa. ¿Cómo no? Si llevaba mucho tiempo guardándose esto en el interior. Quería pedirle a Bella que se casara con él. No había podido interiorizarse a la idea de que le dijera que no debido al trabajo y el estado de Charlie, así como tampoco había pensado en la posibilidad de que debía pedirle la mano al policía, no hasta ahora. Pero sí, lo que más deseaba era pedirle la mano a Isabella Swan, su Ojitos Marrones, quería ser su esposo y que ella fuese la suya, y también quería pedirle que se fueran juntos con los mellizos, porque ya no toleraba la separación, quería verla todos los días y poder luego dejar ese lugar para quedarse en la casa que estaba construyendo. También quería tener un hijo con ella, sí, ¡lo ansiaba!

Edward iba a hablar, dispuesto a pedirle la mano de Bella, sin embargo, una grave conversación allá afuera llamó su atención. Era ella, que parecía discutir con alguien.

Isabella no podía creer a quien tenía en frente. Jacob Black había llegado de improviso, interrumpiendo la felicidad de llevar a su padre a casa. Su sola presencia le revolvía el estómago y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

—Bella, por Dios, ha pasado tanto tiempo sin verte —afirmó, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Tragó, angustiada de enfrentarse a uno de los hombres que más daño le había hecho.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó con rabia—. ¿No te bastó con todo lo que me hiciste?

—Bella, no quiero…

—Lárgate de aquí, ¡no te quiero ver! —gimió.

Edward se interpuso, saliendo de la casa con las manos apretadas. ¿Quién era ese imbécil que se atrevía a poner así a Bella? Era notorio lo mucho que le afectaba su presencia. Algo le había hecho, algo muy malo.

—¿Quién carajos eres tú, imbécil? —bramó el doctor, de pronto tan molesto de tener que enfrentar a una basura como él, que la miraba con esos ojos tan nauseabundos, que estaba a punto de explotar—. ¿Por qué vienes aquí?

—Hey, ¿y tú quién eres? —preguntó Jacob, mirándolo con asco.

—Soy su novio, hijo de puta, ¿con qué derecho vienes aquí? ¿Eh?

Edward lo tomó desde la camisa, usando una fuerza que no conocía y que jamás había tenido la necesidad de ejercer.

—Dime quién eres.

Jacob sonrió, como si supiera que Bella nunca había podido hablarle de él.

—Soy su ex esposo, idiota.

A Edward se le desfiguró la cara.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Quiero comentarles que deben prepararse porque pronto nos acercaremos a la recta final, lo que sin duda es difícil, sigan disfrutando de ella que ya nos va quedando poquito. Hemos visto que por fin Charlie ha despertado, y no pudo ser mejor momento que el haberlo hecho frente a Manos Largas en acción, al fin los pequeños le dijeron "abuelito" y qué mejor que Renée pidiéndole perdón. Ambos tienen una oportunidad más en la vida. ¡Edward quiere pedirle la mano a Bella! Pero, vaya, llegó Jacob a meter la nariz y con menuda sorpresa saliendo de sus labios. ¿Qué creen que ocurra ahora? ¿Cómo tomará todo Edward? ¿Cómo podrá enmendar su error Bella? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Quiero, primero, agradecerles el hecho de que hayan sido tan respetuosas con respecto a lo que les mencioné en el capítulo pasado. Sí, yo también tengo esta enfermedad y el expresarla aquí es una terapia pero también tenía mucho miedo de lo que iban a decir, ya saben por qué. De todas maneras, me llevé una sorpresa al encontrar a tantas personas capaces de empatizar, de abrirse a conocer y de ser tan dulces, de verdad ha sido muy lindo_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de LuAnKa, Robaddict18, DanitLuna, Pancardo, NoeLiia, CCar, Pam Malfoy Black, Tereyasha Mooz, Heart on winter, Diana, rjnavajas, Vero Morales, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, ariyasy, esme575, Cris, Andre22twi, Luisa huiniguir, Stella mio, rosycanul10, Liz Vidal, Elmi, piligm, catableu, viridianaconticruz, Coni, BreezeCullenSwan, Veronica, Noriitha, Vanina Iliana, claudiahernandez, Mss Brightside, Fallen Dark Angel 07, cavendano13, Vero Grey Cullen, freedom2604, katyta94, almacullenmasen, Tata XOXO, lalyrobsten, morenita88, florcitacullen1, Monica1602, lauritacullenswan, Angel twilighter, Chiqui Covet, Jocelyn, kathlen, Rero96, Ivette marmolejo, josalq, Twilightsecretlove, maribel hernandez cullen, Yoliki, Adriu, krisr0405, valentinadelafuente, saraipineda44, GabySS501, Valevalverde57,Abigail, bbluelilas, cary, Karensiux, Iza, Liliana Macias, eli music love, beakis, Belli swan dwyer, Jeli, llucena928, SeguidoradeChile,  8, debynoe12, lunadragneel15, patymdn, AnabellaCS, NarMaVeg, jupy, Pameva, twilightter, PatyMC, amedina6887, morales13roxy, Alejandra Va, Brenda Cullenn, MasenSwan, terewee, adrianacarrera114, Milacaceres11039, Valentina Paez, alejandra1987, Gis Cullen, Mayraargo25, kaja0507, , FlorVillu, miop, Jade HSos, Fernanda21, Rose Hernndez, Markeniris, LoreVab, KRISS95, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Brenda Naser, LicetSalvatore, Fernanda javiera, Aidee Bells, JMMA, keith86, Flor Santana, Smedina, Beastyle, , ELIZABETH, barbya95, Nancygov, Sony Bells, LadyRedScarlet, NaNYs SANZ, Dulce Carolina, calia19, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, LizMaratzza, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Esal, Gibel, michicullen, selenne88, Beth, somas, Melany, Patito CuLLeN SwaN, VivisBatallita, LucyGomez, Srita Cullen brandon, Ceci Machin, Damaris14, Johanna22, isbella cullen's swan, carlita16, VeroG, Santa, blueorchid02, Celina fic, Rose hernandez, MariaL8, AndreaSL, Nat Cullen, ROMINA19, ManitoIzquierdaxd, martuu341, nydiac10, camilitha cullen, Joa Castillo, claribelcabrera585, Lys92, CeCiegarcia, Bell Cullen Hall, sheep0294, valem00, ClaryFlynn98, monik, Amaya cullen, Duniis, Micalu, AndreaSL, YessyVL13, Guiselle, Alisaness Cullen, Angelus285, Jimena, DarkMak31 y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dan es invaluable para mí, sus huellas, cariño y entusiasmo por cada capítulo hace que sienta que esto siga siendo lo mejor, lo que me llena el corazón, a todas las aprecio enormemente, mucho más de lo que imaginan, de verdad, muchas gracias_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	20. Capítulo 19: Lucha interior

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Talk – November Lights **

**.**

**Capítulo 19:**

**Lucha interior**

"_Quiero bailar, quiero cantar_

_Quiero hacerlo todo_

_(…) Quiero estar en absolutamente todo lo que eres_

_(…) Y estaré allí cuando todos nuestros sueños se hayan ido_

_Aferrándose a la casa adónde pertenecemos_

_Quita a los extraños que hablan mal_

_Seamos fuertes y claros_

_No hay secretos aquí_

_No mentiría para hacerte llorar…_"

Edward pensó que se trataba de una broma o de una acusación totalmente falsa. ¿Su exesposo? ¿De qué mierda hablaba?

Bella se interpuso entre ambos con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Sabía que esto solo iba a afectarle a su relación porque ¿qué le importaba a Jacob? ¿No estaba ya con esa insoportable de Lauren? ¿No estaba ya feliz de vivir con su adorado hijo a punto de nacer? ¿Por qué tenía que siempre buscar la manera de hacerle esto? ¡Rompía cada vez que podía con su felicidad!

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, de ser así Bella me lo habría… —Edward se quedó callada cuando vio que su Ojitos Marrones amenazaba con el llanto, culpable… muy culpable.

—Qué relación tan estupenda, se nota que te tiene mucha confianza —bramó Jacob, sardónico.

—¡Cállate, maldita sea! —le gritó ella—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que buscar la manera de impedirme ser feliz? —gimió—. No te bastó con engañarme y reírte de mí cuando tenía mis crisis, no te bastó… —Respiró hondo entre lágrimas—. Ahora vienes a tratar mi relación de esta manera, cuando es la única que me ha hecho realmente feliz. —Se giró a mirar a Edward, pero él estaba tan enardecido que no lo reconoció.

—¿Eso hiciste? —preguntó, haciendo que Bella se corriera, poniéndola detrás de él—. ¿La engañaste? ¿Te burlaste de ella?

—No voy a hablar eso contigo, si me disculpas…

—No te disculpo ni mierda.

Bella abrió los ojos al escuchar lo grave que había sonado su voz.

—¿Eso hiciste, hijo de puta? ¿La engañaste?

Renée y Charlie salieron de casa para ver qué ocurría, mientras mantenían entretenidos a los mellizos en la televisión para que no fueran a darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—El asunto es entre…

—Di otra vez esa mierda y te hundiré la nariz hasta que esta toque tu pequeño cerebro.

Jacob comenzó a reírse de manera burlesca, lo que a Bella le dio tanta rabia que corrió a empujarlo. ¡Estaba harta de que siguiera riéndose de ella, como si sus sentimientos nunca hubieran tenido importancia! Edward la tomó desde la muñeca con suavidad, tirando de ella para que no se ensuciara las manos, si alguien debía hacerlo, entonces ese era él. El Dr. Cullen apretó el puño y sin esperar un segundo más, lo hundió en todo el rostro de Jacob Black. Fue un golpe tan duro que acabó haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras le sangraba la nariz de manera profusa.

—¡Sigue dándole! —gritó Charlie—. ¡Ahora con una patada! ¡O con la pala!

—Charlie, no —lo regañó Renée.

Edward sonrió con la rabia acumulada pero lo dejó quejarse en la tierra, devolviéndose hacia Bella, que lo miraba con sus inmensos ojos, asustadizos y adoloridos. Pero entonces, ella tomó su mano, la misma con la que había golpeado a Jacob y se dio cuenta de que estaba roja y muy dañada.

—¡Vuelve a acercarte a mi novia y ya no serán puñetazos! —acabó diciéndole.

—Pues ella fue mi esposa, sé quién es la mujer que tienes al lado.

Edward apresuró el paso y lo tomó desde el abrigo, sacudiéndolo.

—¡Puedo ser muy torpe y algunas veces digo cosas sin pensar, pero jamás confiaría en un hombre como tú! —le gritó—. A ella… A Bella la amo.

Lo dejó caer al suelo, haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente en la cabeza. Bella miró todo con mucho dolor y se puso delante de Edward.

—Cariño —gimió—, no debiste…

Él tragó, recordando que, a pesar de todo, se había enterado de la peor manera de algo tan importante para Bella.

La ignoró para poder respirar y entró con tanta ira a la casa de los Swan, que Bella corrió detrás para pedirle que hablaran, sin embargo, él intentaba seguir calmándose, acongojado por la cólera que no le permitía pensar con claridad. Nunca se acostumbraba a ella, no era una emoción que soliera sentir con frecuencia.

—Edward —suplicó Isabella, abrazándolo desde la cintura.

Él cerró los ojos, recordando todo lo que había pasado. Bella nunca le contó algo tan íntimo e importante, jamás le confió una situación que, si bien no cambiaba la manera en la que iba a verla, sí cambiaba la manera en la que creía que importaba su relación. Si hubiera confiado en su persona, se lo habría dicho cuando le confesó todo lo relacionado con su antiguo matrimonio y la madre biológica de sus hijos.

—¿Me amas? —le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Déjame decirte…

—Ahora no —susurró, soltándola con suavidad—. No quiero hacerte daño, estoy demasiado enojado.

Los hombros de Bella se encogieron y lo vio meterse al baño, dejándola con un nudo en la garganta. Sentía que se lo merecía, por haber sido una cobarde. Aun así, dolía como nada en el mundo. Sintió que sus padres se acercaban. Esme la abrazó y Charlie caminó hasta el baño para pedirle que salieran a charlar un rato pero Edward no quería, estaba enormemente dolido.

—Nunca va a perdonarme —le dijo a su madre, aguantándose el llanto.

Renée, por primera vez, no pudo responder, pues temía que aquello fuera así.

Bella corrió hasta la puerta y la tocó, como si pudiera cobijarlo a él.

—Edward, perdóname —suplicó—, de verdad… perdóname.

No tuvo respuesta.

Todo dolía, dolía de verdad.

.

Bella tenía a los mellizos abrazados mientras fingía que todo estaba bien.

—¿Dónde está papi? —preguntó el siempre curioso de Noah.

Suspiró.

—Está… Necesita estar un momento solo.

—¿_Pod qué_?

—Porque… lo necesita.

—¿Está enojado? —inquirió Ava, ladeando la cabeza.

Ella prefirió no responder, además, Edward había salido del baño, por lo que Renée y Charlie se acercaron a los mellizos para distraerlos.

—¿Quién quiere ir a probar las galletas de la abuela Renée? —dijo ella.

—¡Yo! —respondieron los pequeños.

—Yo también —añadió Charlie.

—No, tú no —reprendió su esposa.

—Oh, no es justo.

—¡Te dispararon y estás con régimen!

Bella dejó de escucharlos y se quedó esperando a Edward, quien llevaba mucho tiempo con la mente en blanco, buscando disminuir el enojo y la decepción en sí mismo. Al verla, mantuvo la expresión serena, una que no decía mucho en realidad.

—Edward —susurró ella, sin saber si ir hacia adelante a por él o quedarse en su sitio.

—¿Alguna vez pensabas decírmelo?

El dolor en su voz fue difícil de tolerar para Bella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? Me enteré de esta forma y… —Se miró los nudillos adoloridos y ella ya no toleró la separación. Tomó sus manos y chasqueó la lengua—. Al menos pude enseñarle que el daño que te hizo tiene consecuencias.

—No lo hice porque… —Tragó—. Hay cosas que aún duelen…

—¿Lo sigues queriendo?

Ella frunció el ceño y negó de inmediato.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Te amo a ti —insistió—. ¿Por qué lo piensas? No tiene sentido.

—¡No lo sé! —vociferó y se sentó en el sofá, abrumado—. Dices que te duele.

El pecho de Bella vibró de emociones difíciles.

—Duele porque… porque me dañó muchísimo y… y… hablarlo es difícil, demasiado, es…

No podía seguir, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Sabes que siempre iba a escucharte, Bella, que nada haría que mi amor por ti cambie. Ahora siento que nunca confiaste en mí.

—Eso no es cierto —afirmó—. Te confiaría la vida, Edward.

Él estaba cabreado. Habría preferido cualquier cosa a enterarse de algo tan importante por la boca de ese cabrón. Claro que le dolía.

—¿No te di las suficientes razones para que me lo dijeras? ¿Creías que no iba a entenderte o…?

—¡Edward, estoy enferma! —gritó desesperada. Él se quedó en silencio—. ¡Estoy enferma y nadie quiere estar con alguien así!

Aquello había salido de una manera tan violenta que enseguida se arrepintió.

—Ese hombre está ligado a eso, decirte es más que difícil, es… No puedo controlar el miedo que me provoca abrir esa parte de mí para ti. —Lo miró, a punto de llorar—. No se trata de lo que tú me has dado, sino de lo que yo puedo soltar, es…

—Dímelo —suplicó, tomándome una de mis manos—. Te amo más de lo que imaginas, nada me alejaría de ti.

Bajó la mirada y asintió. Claro que iba a decírselo.

—Edward —lo llamó—. Sí, estuve casada por unos cuantos años con Jacob Black. Nos conocimos aquí, teníamos amigos en común y conocía varios aspectos de mí, como si enfermedad.

—¿Qué enfermedad? Me estás asustando, Bella…

—¿Nunca lo has notado? —inquirió—. Tengo miedo a ciertos números, colores, ordenes y direcciones.

El doctor tragó, recordando varios de esos episodios. Él era un hombre algo distraído y a pesar de que había visto aquellas cosas, no les daba la importancia que merecía, lo olvidaba y pasaban a segundo plano, porque para Edward, eran aspectos de ella que simplemente le habían hecho enamorarse. Se sintió culpable por pasarlos por alto.

—Todo comenzó cuando cumplí dieciocho y… —Suspiró—. Detonó cuando sufrí la pérdida de mi segunda madre, mi querida abuela Gladys. Su muerte fue tan dolorosa y dejó un vacío tan grande que comencé a sufrir ansiedad. No lloraba con frecuencia, mi madre estaba tan triste que quería ser fuerte por ella. Papá era muy sensible y eran muy amigos, por lo que solo quedaba yo para sostenerlos. Esa ansiedad creció cuando entré a la universidad y dejé de tener amigos, cuando me alejé de mi familia… Me sentía tan sola, Edward —gimió—. Perdía el control, no tenía nada con lo cual aferrarme y la presión de los parciales no ayudaban en nada. Temía que todo se fuera a caer pronto, por lo que comencé a crear rutinas, a generar orden, a evitar acciones, números, colores… Por extraño que parezca, cuando creaba aquello, sentía seguridad, que todo iba a mejorar y progresivamente desarrollé un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo que me mantenía tan tensa que apenas dormía. La primera persona que estuvo ahí fue…

—Jacob —interrumpió.

Asintió.

—Él estudiaba en la misma universidad y nos veíamos con frecuencia, por lo que era mi único cable a tierra. Como si hubiera sido suficiente. —Rio con desgana—. Mis padres comenzaron a notar lo que me sucedía. Explotaba, lloraba a desgarros, tenía crisis de pánico, ataques de con gritos, quería morirme… —Suspiró hondo—. De verdad quería morirme. Era tan terrible vivir con eso, Edward, demoraba horas en alistarme en la mañana, en acostarme, en lavar mis dientes, en… —Se limpió las mejillas—. Creí que lo mejor era suicidarme. Apenas tenía diecinueve y ya no quería eso. Perdí el deseo de vivir, de tener mi carrera, de continuar mis sueños y tener hijos, un amor… Siempre fui romántica pero realista. Estaba perdiendo todo.

Edward la escuchaba y el nudo en su garganta era difícil de sostener. Imaginarla en aquel entonces lo ponía tan triste que quería devolver el tiempo, meterse ahí y ayudarla.

—Jacob me acompañó pero siempre le restaba importancia a mi enfermedad. Se molestaba cuando no podía levantarme de la cama y sentía que tenía razón, que era mi culpa. Nos hicimos novios y me aferré a la tonta idea de que solo eso me ayudaría a surgir. Ahora, recordando todo, siento que fui muy tonta, ¿sabes? ¿Un hombre haciéndote surgir? Es ridículo, ¡esa es mi labor!

—Estabas sola, Bella, no te culparía por pensar en ese estado de vulnerabilidad.

—Sí, estaba vulnerable. Creo que Jacob se daba cuenta del poder que tenía conmigo. Necesitaba cariño, entendimiento, y él me lo daba, pero ¿era genuino? Claro que no. —Hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió—. Fui a terapia un montón de veces, estuve con diferentes medicamentos, hasta que di con uno que me acompañó por algunos años. Finalmente, terminé la universidad y Jacob aprovechó la oportunidad de pedirme que me casara con él. Te mentiría si dijera que acepté por completo amor, porque en realidad lo hice por ceguera, porque sentía que nadie… —Su voz se quebró—. Sentía que Jacob sería el único hombre que aceptaría a una mujer así.

—Pronto te diste cuenta de que él no era el correcto, ¿no?

Bella asintió.

—Pero demoré demasiado en hacer algo al respecto —afirmó—. Él era un hombre respetado, tenía dinero, un imperio, por lo que pronto dejé de hacer lo que me gustaba y acabé siendo el mueble de la casa. Demasiado triste, pero lo acepté. Jacob apenas hablaba conmigo, estaba sola todo el tiempo. Las únicas veces que él y yo… —Apretó los labios—. Las veces que mejor nos comunicábamos era cuando quería tener un hijo. —Edward se tensó—. Parecía que lo único que le importaba era eso. También te mentiría si dijera que era fascinante estar con él. Dios, es… Me avergüenza tanto decirlo.

Él la acercó y Bella pudo sentirse más en paz ante su sinceridad.

—No era suficiente. No lograba quedar embarazada. Y cuando ocurría, yo… tuve abortos… —Apretó los labios una vez más—. No soy una mujer que pueda procrear. —Su voz se quebró—. Por más que lo intente. —Miró a Edward a los ojos y él por un momento estuvo a punto de llorar junto a ella—. Aquello hizo estragos en mí, lo que más quería era poder disfrutar de ellos y… era imposible. Jacob comenzó a culparme, no se acercaba a mí y culpaba a mis medicinas para el trastorno. ¿Sabes qué hice? Las dejé. Fue el peor error de mi vida.

Edward estaba sosteniéndose ante la rabia. Le costaba dimensionar todo sin romper en ira.

—El trastorno empeoró, porque sumado a ello, Jacob me culpaba por mi enfermedad. Era el hazmerreír junto con una amiga en común, Lauren. Eran colegas de la oficina y solía estar de acuerdo con él. —Suspiró—. La imposibilidad de tener hijos aumentaba y nada hacía efecto. Jacob se negaba a ir al médico, el ego masculino era más fuerte. Junto a la ansiedad, comencé a deprimirme, estaba siempre sola, él seguía mofándose y mirando en menos cada síntoma en mí. Pasaba afuera, llegaba tarde… Era obvio, ¿no? Fue hace un año y algo más, cuando llegó el fin.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó él, nuevamente aguantando la rabia y el rencor por ese hombre.

—Encontré a Jacob con Lauren, teniendo sexo en mi cama.

—Hijo de… —Apretó los dientes.

—Acepté lo obvio. Él jamás me amó. No puedes amar y engañar, no puedes amar y mofarte de una enfermedad. No puedes amar e imponer tus ideas sobre el otro. Lo dejé, sabiendo que perdería todo, aunque en realidad, ¿qué era mío? Absolutamente nada, era el miedo de Jacob. En el divorcio, efectivamente perdí todo, lo único que tenía era la tienda de disfraces, un lugar al que nadie iba pero me ligaba a mi abuela. Volví a Forks, queriendo formar una vida de nuevo y… —Sonrió—. Te encontré a ti.

Edward intentaba no sucumbir al odio por aquel hombre, salir de casa y buscarlo para volver a golpearlo. Bella la necesitaba y él debía estar para ella, a pesar de que seguía dolido por cómo se dieron las cosas.

—Te mentiría si dijera que es fácil para mí hablar de esto, porque no lo es. Hablarte de Jacob era hablarte también de mi enfermedad y… me da vergüenza que pienses que soy una loca, que no puedo controlarlo…

—Jamás pensaría eso, Ojitos, nunca —interrumpió él, abrazándola.

Cuando la cobijó, se sintió tan bien y abrigada que el llanto dejó de ser tan fuerte e intenso.

—Supongo que temía que reaccionaras igual que Jacob. A veces solía reírse de mi enfermedad, consideraba que toda mejora estaba en mi cabeza, que era yo quien decidía estar bien…

—Hijo de puta —gruñó, muy tenso.

—Sé la clase de hombre que eres, solo tenía miedo. —Su barbilla tiritó, mirándolo a los ojos—. Es desnudarme completamente para ti. Ahora lo sabes todo, y perdóname, de verdad perdóname.

Él suspiró y juntó su frente con la suya, sintiendo el pesar de sus palabras. Era una mujer herida, ¿cómo culparla? Solo tenía tanto dolor de haberse enterado así, de no haber podido golpearlo mucho más, de no haber tenido la información correcta para poder destruirlo… Sentía que Bella lo había dejado vacío y no quería enojarse con ella.

—Claro que te perdono —musitó, acariciándole las mejillas—. Solo… estoy dolido. Me habría gustado saberlo antes.

Bella arqueó sus cejas y lo abrazó más.

—No quiero tener que ocultarte más.

—No lo hagas nunca más.

Negó.

Edward tenía un nudo en la garganta de tan solo imaginar el infierno que debió vivir con un hombre que jamás tomó en serio la realidad de su enfermedad. Y no solo eso, la usó para poder tener un hijo, sumiéndola en el sufrimiento.

—Quizá te parezca que no tener hijos haga de mí…

—¿Crees que por eso dejaré de amarte? —le preguntó con seriedad—. Te mentiría si dijera que la idea de no poder tener uno contigo no me quiebra… —Su voz se rompió y a Bella le escocieron sus ojos—. Es algo que siempre sueño contigo, pero el que no se pueda no hará que deje de amarte, desearte, querer protegerte y tenerte conmigo todos los días de mi vida.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho —gimió.

—No lo sientas —pidió, queriendo ser fuerte por ella—. Tenemos dos pequeños ya.

Le besó los cabellos y siguió abrazándola, mientras Bella dejaba ir las últimas lágrimas de aquel sueño que, sin duda, nunca iba a cumplir.

—Ava y Noah te aman como si siempre los hubieras tenido contigo, y yo te amo como la mujer que eres, dulce, preciosa y única en el mundo. No dejaré de hacerlo nunca, recuérdalo.

—Eres el mejor del mundo, Dr. Torpe —susurró, besándole las mejillas.

Él cerró sus ojos y hundió sus dedos en su cabello.

—Necesito tiempo, ¿sí?

Arqueó las cejas.

—¿De mí?

—Es solo… Aún estoy dolido, todavía me debato muchas cosas. Solo, no quiero hacerte daño, ¿sabes? No me lo perdonaría. Ya lo hice una vez, cuando dije cosas estúpidas debido a la presión y… —Suspiró.

Bella también sintió dolor, porque no le gustaba la idea de estar lejos de él, pero la respetaba. Le debía un espacio, tener la posibilidad de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido. Había sido su culpa y tenía que asumir que él iba a estar así de dolido por un buen tiempo.

—Ahora, déjame curarte los puños, mira cómo han quedado —señaló ella, separándose para mirárselos.

—No es nada… ¡Auch!

—¿Lo ves? No debiste hacer eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Golpearlo?

—Pues claro, ¿qué pretendías?

—Romperle la nariz.

Bella le dio una mirada reprobatoria.

—No me gusta cuando actúas así —musitó.

—No creo que estemos en el momento correcto para comenzar a pedir actitudes que no podemos dar —murmuró.

A ella le dolió tanto aquello que se calló y siguió curando sus puños, limpiándole las heridas con un poco de agua tibia para sacar los restos de sangre.

Los pequeños salieron del escondite junto a los abuelos Swan y de inmediato fueron a por ellos, queriendo ver qué pasaba. Cuando notaron los golpes en las manos de su papá, se preocuparon y se subieron a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasó, papi? —preguntó Noah, mirándolo.

Él suspiró de forma entrecortada y simplemente le besó los cabellos.

—Solo tuve un pequeño percance, pero ya pasará. ¿Todo bien con los abuelos Swan?

Asintieron.

—Comimos galletas —le contó.

—Oh, eso es fascinante. Entonces están listos para volver a casa. A papá le duele un poco la cabeza y necesita descansar —dijo, lo que a los mellizos no les sentó del todo bien.

—Hay que hacerle caso a papá, ¿sí? —añadió Bella, agachándose para tomar a Ava de sus brazos mientras Noah lo hacía de Edward—. Ya pronto vendrán a ver a los abuelos.

—¿Te quedarás acá? —preguntó su padre, mirando con timidez. No quería estropear la situación sin saber qué habían terminado por hablar.

—Si ella acepta venir con nosotros, entonces se vendrá a casa, conmigo y con los pequeños —añadió Edward en voz baja.

Aún se veía triste y algo callado, por lo que Bella por ningún motivo iba a dejar que se marcharan. Quería que las cosas funcionaran, que Edward perdonara su estúpida manera de abordar la situación.

—Sí —respondió—. Buscaré algo de ropa, quiero estar con ellos. Vendremos pronto, papá.

Renée acudió con su hija a guardar algo de ropa y en medio de aquello, le fue imposible resistirse a saber qué había pasado.

—Fue culpa mía, mamá. Tengo miedo de que las cosas entre ambos no vuelvan a ser como antes…

—No digas eso —suplicó su madre, acariciándole el cabello—. Edward te ama tanto.

—Ese es el problema. No le demostré confianza y eso es suficiente para romperlo.

Ella suspiró.

—Demuéstrale todo lo que eres capaz de hacer por él, y recuerda, nunca más vuelvas a callarte por miedo. Ese hombre se merece el cielo y por eso está en tu vida. —Le besó la frente y siguió ayudándole a empacar unas cuantas cosas.

Mientras, Charlie silbaba mientras se tocaba la barriga, mirando a Edward de reojo.

—Si quiere decirme algo, hágalo, Charlie.

—Eh, yo… —Carraspeó—. ¿Todo bien con mi hija?

—¿Quiere saber si estoy enojada con ella? Pues no, difícilmente puedo enojarme con Bella, sigue siendo mi Ojitos Marrones.

—Lo sé, hijo, pero los hombres enamorados somos estúpidos.

—Y yo lo soy por ella, solo estoy dolido. Espero se me acabe el sentimiento. También siento un grado de frustración, me habría gustado poder darle más que un solo puñetazo a ese… imbécil.

Charlie le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras los mellizos jugaban con la gorra de policía.

—Te dije que le dieras con la pala.

—Lo habría hecho, la verdad.

El padre de Bella suspiró.

—¿Sabes algo? La manera en que vi a mi hija jamás se ha comparado a como la veo contigo, por eso suelo ser como soy contigo —confió. Edward lo miró, muy intrigado—. Llegaste para arrebatarle el corazón a mi pequeño caramelito, sé que una vez que apareciste en su vida, la perdí, ya no es mi hijita, es toda una mujer y tú estás aquí para amarla y cuidarla. Jacob me la destrozó, le quitó autoestima, fuerzas y vitalidad, tú le has bridado todo y por eso sé que no quiero que te vayas de su vida.

Edward sonrió.

—Aquí tiene a Manos Largas, solo necesito recuperarme.

—Tienes más rabia que dolor y eso es comprensible. Cuando mi hija llegó sin nada, adolorida y devastada, me odié y estuve días tan molesto por no haber sido capaz de ir a sacarle los dientes de una patada. Incluso me enojé con ella, ya sabes, por no decirme lo que pasaba. Luego entendí que su proceso es mucho más lento. Bella se encierra en sí misma. Pero, si te soy completamente sincero, es mucho más feliz desde que le mostraste un amor diferente.

—Y por eso me odia —quiso bromear Edward.

Charlie sonrió.

—Sí, Manos Largas. Ya me arrebataste a mi pequeñita, ¿qué más puedo hacer? Eres un buen hombre.

Dejaron de hablar, pues Bella y Renée venían bajando con un bolso con ropa. Edward aprovechó de sacar su llave para encender el coche y al salir, Bella sintió que se le apretaba la garganta.

—Ya se le pasará, cariño —le recordó su madre.

Los mellizos se despidieron de sus abuelos y se fueron de la mano con Bella, quien ayudó a subir a uno de ellos al coche mientras Edward lo hacía con el otro. En el momento en que ella subió, miró a su doctor de perfil, pero no se atrevió a perturbarlo. Él requería su espacio.

Llegaron a casa a eso de las siete de la tarde y los mellizos ya estaban profundamente dormidos. Edward iba a acostarlos, pero Bella pidió hacerlo, instándole a que se fuera a dormir. Les puso el mameluco y los tapó con cuidado, mirando con cariño sus caritas dulces y suaves. Una vez que les besó las mejillas y se fue a la habitación, vio a Edward boca abajo, intentando dormir. Bella se mordió el labio inferior y se quitó el abrigo, para después hacerlo con su blusa y sus pantalones. Se subió a la cama y luego a él, tocando su espalda fuerte y sus hombros duros.

—¿Estás muy cansado? —le preguntó al oído.

Edward abrió sus ojos y suspiró, dándose la vuelta para mirarla. Ella lo encarceló con sus manos a la altura de su cabeza, mirándolo con dulzura.

—Perdóname —insistió.

—Ya lo hice.

—Pero estás tan…

—Solo necesitaba tiempo.

—De verdad lo siento.

Le besó la frente y finalmente se abrazaron. Edward lo hizo con tanta fuerza, que los huesos frágiles y menudos de ella parecían comprimidos por sus brazos.

—Te demostraré cuánto te amo desde ahora en adelante, mucho más de lo que ya llevo haciéndolo, te lo juro —le dijo ella.

—Eres un peligro, Bella. Nunca puedo resistirme a ti.

Le besó la frente.

—Pero quiero verlo, ya sabes, lo que eres capaz de hacer.

—Mucho más de lo que imaginas.

—Te pediría un masaje, pero con tenerte medio desnuda sobre mí ya comienzo a ver que algo crece y estoy tan cansado que no puedo hacer algo al respecto —susurró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Bella sonrió y se alejó.

—Prométeme que mañana lo harás —le dijo al oído.

—Prometido.

Se puso uno de los pijamas que había en el armario y al darse la vuelta lo vio bocarriba, durmiendo plácidamente con una media erección en sus pantalones de pijama. Mañana algo iba a doler.

—Siento haberte hecho daño —susurró, acostándose a su lado y tapándolo hasta la mitad del pecho—. Solo me resta seguir demostrándote cuánto te amo.

Se acomodó sobre él, apagó la luz y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando la vida junto a su Dr. Torpe.

.

Bella se había levantado muy temprano en la mañana y se había dispuesto a hacerle un desayuno contundente a su comarca de hambrientos. Edward apareció a eso de las ocho, sorprendido ante el aroma delicioso que expelía de la cocina.

—Buenos días —le dijo, sacando el café de la cafetera—. Mi doctor favorito ya está listo para iniciar el día.

—Vaya, qué buen despertar —afirmó, dándole un beso en los labios—. Aunque a esta altura se me está antojando otra cosa. —Le dio la vuelta y se pegó a sus nalgas, oliéndole el cuello.

Bella quería decirle que no era el momento correcto, pero otra voz lo prefirió así.

—Vaya manera de despertar, cariño —dijo su madre.

Él abrió los ojos de sopetón y se dio la vuelta, mirando a sus padres, que estaban en la mesa del fondo junto a los mellizos.

—Deja en paz a esa chica, por Dios —añadió Carlisle.

—¿Qué haces con mami? —preguntó Ava—. _Padeces_ un _pedito_.

Edward se sentó junto a ellos con las mejillas sonrojadas y prefirió beberse el café.

—¿Por qué un perrito, cariño? —le preguntó Bella, terminando el desayuno.

—_Poque_ el _pedito_ del vecino se ponía sobe la _pedita_ de ella y así _hiciedon_ bebés. ¿Así _hadán_ bebés, mami?

Edward cerró los ojos mientras Bella se ponía la mano en la frente. Carlisle y Esme no dejaban de reír.

—Olviden lo que vieron con esos perros y conmigo, ¿bien? —ordenó su padre.

Luego de disfrutar del desayuno, Edward se quedó hablando con su padre mientras Esme se acercaba a Bella, que le limpiaba las mejillas sucias a los mellizos.

—¿Todo va bien? —preguntó ella, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

Ella se giro y le sonrió con timidez.

—Ya se lo dije —murmuró en respuesta.

La mujer suspiró y sonrió.

—Eso es maravilloso, Bella.

—Se ha enojado. La situación no se dio muy bien.

—Mi hijo no está enojado, está dolido, y a pesar de todo eso es capaz de buscarte sin mirar a su alrededor. —Rio, recordando el incidente—. Tienes que comenzar la terapia.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Lo haré.

—¿Te parece si vas mañana a mi consulta?

La rápida idea de asistir al psiquiatra la intimidó mucho.

—Edward puede esperarte afuera.

—Lo haré, aunque me cuesta mucho.

—Lo sé. —Le dio un abrazo—. Pero debes tener medicamentos y psicoterapia. Estaré esperándote, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, Esme —respondió.

Cuando ella se alejó con los mellizos, Bella respiró hondo y miró al techo, sabiendo que debía enfrentar por primera vez lo que sería su mayor terror: la terapia.

Miró su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que Alice ya la estaba esperando en la tienda de disfraces para que le ayudara a ordenar los nuevos trajecitos que habían llegado para la nueva venta. Todo iba tan bien que Bella y su amiga estaban recibiendo un buen dinero.

Edward debía ir a una reunión con la jefatura del hospital, o sea su padre, por lo que ella se llevaría a los mellizos a dar un paseo a la tienda, su lugar favorito. Él mismo los llevó hasta el lugar, prometiendo volver en menos de tres horas.

—Dime qué voy a hacer ahora —preguntaba Rosalie, seguramente a una ocupada y agotada Alice.

Su rubia amiga parecía un papagayo.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora? —inquirió, instando a los mellizos a que fueran a jugar hacia adelante.

—¿Puedes creer que esta babosa sigue acostándose con el tonto de tu cuñado? Solo quiere hacerlo sufrir —señaló Alice con su pulgar a Rose, que resoplaba, moviéndose el flequillo.

—Oye, cuéntame eso.

—¡Estoy harta!

—¿De qué? —preguntó.

—De acostarme con él.

Bella se rio.

—¿Qué? Si ya no quieres entonces deja de ilusionar a su pobre pene y olvídalo. ¡Problema resuelto! —respondió Bella, quitándole importancia.

—Es que no es tan fácil.

—Es que no es tan fácil —la remedó Alice—. ¡Reconoce que el zopenco te encanta!

Rose se quedó en silencio y las demás se largaron a reír.

—Eso no es verdad…

—¿Entonces?

—Es que… —Suspiró, tocándose las puntas del rubio cabello—. Es…

—¿No será que te has enamorado de él? —le preguntó Bella, cruzada de brazos.

—¿Yo? ¡¿Cómo crees?! Es… ¡inaudito!

Iba a replicarle que estaba mintiendo, pero el grito ensordecedor de los mellizos le puso los pelos de punta. Ambos se acercaron a ella corriendo mientras lloriqueaban de terror.

—¿Qué pasa? —les preguntó, alejándolos un poco y agachándose para abrazarlos.

—El… _monstuo_ —dijo Noah, sollozando.

—¿Qué monstruo? ¡Tranquilos, estoy aquí! —insistió—. ¿Quieren que vaya a ver con ustedes? Les prometo que no hay monstruos por ahí.

Los tomó a cada uno de la mano y se fue caminando con ellos hacia el fondo, donde se encontraban los disfraces de adultos y de terror más grotesco. El lugar no parecía muy diferente, salvo porque Alice, al parecer, había decidido poner en exhibición con un feo maniquí, el que parecía ser un disfraz espantapájaros muy feo.

—No es un monstruo —les corrigió entre risas—. Es solo un muñeco muy grande, ¿lo ven?

—Se _padecen_ mucho al _monstuo _que la amiga de papi tenía en casa —dijo Ava, agarrada de ella.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué amiga? —preguntó, alejándolos un poco para que la miraran a los ojos.

Los dos se miraron y comenzaron a llorar.

—Ella… la amiga de papi que estaba con _nosotos_ en el bosque —afirmó Noah—. Nos tomó cuando estábamos contigo, mami, y nos dijo que si _gitábamos_ el _monstuo_ iba a _buscadnos_.

A Bella se le aceleró el corazón.

Esa era Kate.

—Fue en la playa, ¿no? Cuando los perdí.

Los dos asintieron.

—Ella nos llevó hacia un bosque muy feo, ahí estaba el _monstuo_. Dijo que _eda_ amiga de papi y que si papi sabía lo que pasaba, el _monstuo_ iba a comérselo, y yo no _quiedo_ que se coman a papi —gimió Ava—. _Ahoda_ lo _hadá_ _podque_ te lo contamos, mami, y si lo hacemos él va a _venid_.

—¿Se los dijo ella? —inquirió con un nudo en la garganta.

Ambos asintieron.

Bella no pudo contener el horror, estaba sin aire, tan ahogada que comenzó a jadear.

Kate se los había llevado, esa mujer…

Se lo iba a pagar, lo juraba por sus pequeños.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué me dicen de cómo Edward hizo picadillos a Jacob? Claro que se lo merecía. Lo malo fue que Bella quería decir la verdad, pero su miedo fue más fuerte. Ahora le tocó ver a Edward herido y vaya que sí, es doloroso. Bella tiene muchos miedos, lo digo por experiencia propia, y es que este personaje me resulta enormemente especial. Tener un trastorno de este calibre es... difícil. Hasta hace poco, desarrollé una crisis y esas crisis a veces nos hacen ver la realidad de una manera distinta. En Bella pongo muchas aristas que son parte de mí, y como les dije la otra vez, es super complejo para mí porque me da miedo que me juzguen, porque lo han hecho y de todas las cosas que pueden tocar en una persona, las enfermedades son siempre un punto muy débil. En los siguientes capítulos iré mostrando más cómo son las vivencias de una mujer con TOC, pero también cómo es que este mejora mediante el tratamiento, el acompañamiento y el cariño de quienes te rodean. Edward está dolido, posiblemente eso lo persiga un poco, pero es un hombre increíble que entiende por qué, no juzga. Ahora, Bella prometió que le demostraría todo su amor desde ahora en adelante, más de lo que ya lo hace, y les juro que se viene muy lindo pero también divertido. ¡Los pequeños han hablado! ¡Esto estará bomba! Salió la leona que Bella lleva dentro. ¿Qué creen que hará con esta furia desatada? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Pam Malfoy Black, ale173, PatyMC, LadyRedScarlet, SeguidoradeChile, BreezeCullenSwan, Andre22twi, Pancardo, Miss Cinnamon, Belli swan dwyer, sheep0294, ariyasy, Tereyasha Mooz, Vero Morales, Vanina Iliana, ELIZABETH, Liliana Macias, almacullenmasen, NoeLiia, LuAnKa,Coni, selenne88, Robaddict18, Tata XOXO, catableu, Noriitha, GabySS501, Fallen Dark Angel 07, patymdn, llucena928, Twilightsecretlove, Rero96, CCar, rjnavajas, Gis Cullen, Esal, Liz Vidal, kathenayala, Beth, viridianaconticruz, freedom2604, rosycanul10, Brenda Cullenn, DanitLuna, barbya95, calia19, Yoliki, Srita Cullen brandon, Johanna22, Mayraargo25, Elmi, Bell Cullen Hall, eli music love, Pameva, tulgarita, cavendano13, lauritacullenswan, Abigail, carlita16, Joa Castillo, ang3lpop, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, AnabellaCS, krisr0405, stella mio, valentinadelafuente, Valentina Paez, Cris, maricarmen92, Nat Cullen, debynoe12, aliceforever85, Valevalverde57, NarMaVeg, josalq, Diana, Kamile PattzCullen, twilightter, AndreaSL, kaja0507, LicetSalvatore, morenita88, Jenni98isa, maribel hernandez cullen, Luisa huiniguir, Tecupi, Milacaceres11039, FlorVillu, lalyrobsten, beakis, martuu341, KRISS95, JossBel Masen, adrianacarrera114, alejandra1987, Bere, Gladys Nilda, piligm, michicullen, LucyGomez, morales13roxy, BellsCullen8, saraipineda44, Santa, Chiqui, Covet, LoreVab, Dominic Muoz Leiva, esme575, katyta94, Claribel Cabrera, EMMA, SeguidoradeChile, Alisaness Cullen, MaleCullen, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Beastyle, Flor Santana, Veronica, anakarinasomoza, Adriu, Mela Masen, terewee, CeCiegarcia, Alexia Lopez, MariaL8, Fernanda javiera, Diana Hurtarte, VeroG, Bella Nympha, lunadragneel15, Jocelyn, NaNYs SANZ, Ceci Machin, somas, Damaris14, Fernanda21, camilitha cullen, ManitoIzquierdaxd, Dulce Carolina, fernyyuki, monik, liduvina, Charlotte Masen Cullen, Angelus285, jupy, keith86, Aidee Bells, Javiera Alarcon Orellana, Markeniris, Ella Rose McCarty, Salve-el-atun, cary, Mar91, Maca Ugarte Diaz y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, esta historia tiene una parte importante de quién soy y el que dejen su comentario y cariño en ella es como un incentivo para seguir amando lo que tengo dentro, de verdad se los agradezco mucho_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	21. Capítulo 20: Avanzar

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Can't Help Falling In Love – Haley Reinhart **

**.**

**Capítulo 20:**

**Avanzar**

"_Los sabios dicen que solo los tontos se apresuran_

_Pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti_

_(…) Sería un pecado_

_Si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti_

_(…) Algunas cosas están destinadas a ser_

_Toma mi mano_

_Toma toda mi vida también…_"

Estaba helada. Tenía una furia tan intensa y desequilibrada que solo concluyó una cosa: ese era el odio descomunal de una madre ante el daño que una víbora le había hecho a sus hijos.

¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¡Los había sacado de la seguridad de ella para llevárselos a quizá dónde! ¿Con qué fin? ¡Era inconcebible! ¿Qué clase de ser humano era esa maldita arpía?

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rose, que venía trotando junto a Alice—. ¿Les pasó algo a los mellizos?

Alice frunció el ceño y le pasó una mano por delante de los ojos.

—Tengo que hablar con Edward —afirmó, apretando la mandíbula.

Las dos amigas fruncieron el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

Ella botó el aire y le limpió las lágrimas a Ava y a Noah.

—Alice, quita ese maldito espantapájaros de ahí —ordenó Bella.

La aludida hizo lo que le pidió y Bella se llevó a ambos para poder hablar más calmada con ellos.

—Chicas, algo muy grave pasó, por favor, ¿me dejan un momento? —pidió.

Ambas amigas asintieron y se dedicaron a atender a la nueva clienta, lo que les resultó difícil porque estaban muy preocupadas.

—Cariño —le dijo primero a Noah—, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Soy mamá, ¿de acuerdo? Conmigo nada le pasará a papá.

Él asintió mientras más lágrimas salían de su rostro.

—Ava, preciosa, también puedes confiar en mí. —Le besó la frente con cariño—. Por favor, díganme qué pasó.

Los dos se miraron y comenzaron a quitarse los mocos con la mano.

—Ella nos tomó de la mano y tapó mi boquita —susurró la pequeña, muy asustada.

A Bella se le apretó el vientre.

—Dijo que _eda_ amiga de papi y que nos _llevadía_ lejos _pada _que el _monstuo_ no le _hicieda_ daño —afirmó Noah.

—¿Estaban conmigo?

Los dos asintieron.

—No nos_ quedíamos id_, solo buscamos una _puma_.

—La casa de ella _eda gande _y ahí estaba el _monstuo_ —contó Ava.

—¿Les dijo algo para que no me contaran ni a mí ni a mí?

Los dos asintieron nuevamente.

—Que el _monstuo vendía _con ustedes. Yo no _quiedo_ que te dañe, mamá —sollozó Ava de manera desgarrada, subiéndose a su cuello.

Bella apretó la mandíbula y aguantó el odio intenso que comenzaba a crecer por dentro. Para calmarse, los abrazó, arrullándolos como si fueran bebés.

—Vamos a hablar con papá, ¿de acuerdo? —les dijo—. Con mamá nada malo pasará, se los juro. Siempre estaré aquí, siempre.

Sacó su móvil y le envió un mensaje a Edward, esperando a que pudiera verlo y él llegara a buena hora. Esto era grave y era necesario que él lo supiera.

.

Edward estaba escuchando lo que decía su padre en la reunión, a punto de quedarse dormido. Cuando sintió que su móvil vibraba, lo tomó sutilmente y vio que era Bella.

"_Pasó algo grave. Necesito que vengas a por nosotros a la tienda_

_Te amo_"

Inmediatamente después de leerlo frunció el ceño.

—Padre, necesito ir con mi familia. Es urgente.

Carlisle dejó de hablar y parpadeó.

—¿Qué tan grave es? —Se preocupó.

—No lo sé. Te hablaré más tarde.

Edward se metió al coche y manejó tan rápido como fue posible. Estaba aterrado.

.

Alice y Rose no podían creer lo que había contado Bella entre susurros mientras los mellizos intentaban recomponerse. Nunca los había visto tan asustados.

—¡Es una hija de…!

—Rose, ¡sht! Están los mellizos —dijo Alice—. Se le viene una dura. Nunca te había visto tan enojada.

—¡¿Bella?! —entró Edward entre gritos.

—Estoy aquí —respondió.

Él la tomó desde los hombros y la abrazó.

—¿Pasó algo con Ava o Noah?

—Tranquilo. Ellos están bien.

—¡Papi! —exclamaron al unísono, corriendo hacia él.

Edward botó el aire, mucho más aliviado.

—Cariño, necesito que vayamos a un lugar y que me prestes tu teléfono. ¿Confías en mí?

El doctor se quedó un momento boquiabierto. Bella no era la clase de chica que pedía el teléfono a su novio, debía tener una muy buena razón para hacerlo.

—Tranquila, estás temblando —susurró, sacando el móvil de su abrigo.

Tomó el aparato y le envió un mensaje al número de Kate, el que se encontraba en la zona de bloqueos. Esa maldita víbora iba a saber lo que era el amor de una mamá.

.

—Aquí está bien —dijo Bella, mirando a la rubia a unos pasos más allá.

Respiró hondo, se quitó el cinturón y la siguió contemplando.

—¿Qué hacemos en la zona residencial de La Push? —preguntó el doctor, sacando a los pequeños de sus sillas.

—Déjamelo a mí. Ve tú hacia adelante, por favor —le suplicó.

Edward pestañeó. Al darse la vuelta, vio a Kate, que apenas acababa de darse cuenta de que había llegado.

—¡Edward! —exclamó con alegría, dando saltos hacia su dirección—. Pensé que era una broma cuando me decías que querías verme aquí en casa de mis padres.

—¿Kate? ¿De qué hablas? —Estaba muy confundido.

—Sabía que querías mejorar lo nuestro y que lo de Bella pronto iba a terminar. De solo leer el mensaje sentí que el mundo conspiraba a nuestro favor nuevamente…

Edward le quitó las manos de su cuerpo y la terminó por alejar.

—No te pedí que nos viéramos, mi relación con Bella no terminará, ¿por qué…?

—Si no fuiste, tú, ¿entonces…?

—Fui yo —espetó Bella, con cada mellizo tomado de su mano—. Fuiste muy estúpida para creer que Edward iba a enviarte un mensaje de ese estilo. Creí que no funcionaría, pero ya veo que sí.

Kate abrió los labios sin entender, mientras que Edward miraba a su Ojitos Marrones, sin reconocerla del todo. Ava y Noah estaban muy asustados al tenerla de frente y tan pronto como se vieron rodeados del bosque que rodeaba la casa de los Denali, comenzaron a llorar.

—El _monstuo_ está ahí —dijo Noah.

Edward vio hacia la dirección y notó al espantapájaros que había a unos metros de distancia.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él, agachándose para tomar a sus hijos en los brazos.

Bella tenía la garganta apretada y las manos empuñadas mientras miraba a la cínica mujer que tenía en frente.

—Hice todo esto para que no tuvieras excusas, Kate Denali —exclamó—. Haber tenido la frialdad y la crueldad de llevarte a mis hijos mientras los cuidaba, amenazándolos con que algo malo le iba a suceder a su padre… ¿Cómo pudiste?

Edward abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa y miró a Kate, notándola nerviosa, y luego a Bella, que parecía decidida en romperle los dientes.

—Ava, Noah, ¿qué pasó con ella? —les preguntó, mirando a la rubia mujer—. ¿Hizo algo?

—Edward, es estúpido…

—¡Cierra la boca! —ordenó él—. Ava, Noah, confíen en mí, así como confiaron en mamá. ¿Qué pasó?

—Ella… —Noah apuntó a Kate—. Ella nos llevó y nos tapó la boquita cuando estábamos con mami en el agua. Dijo que ese _monstuo_ iba a _venid_ a _comedte_ y que debíamos _seguid_ con ella _podque_ _eda_ tu amiga, papi, y que mami no iba a _venid_ nunca _pod_ _nosotos_ _podque_ no nos _quedía_.

—¡Mami nos ama! —exclamó Ava, agarrándose de Bella de manera celosa, sacando todo su enojo infantil delante de la mujer que los había amenazado.

Edward frunció el ceño durante unos segundos y se levantó para enfrentarla.

—Tú lo hiciste —murmuró, conservando la rabia solo porque estaban los pequeños—. No puedo creerlo, fui tan estúpido de no darme cuenta y creer que el simple hecho de que mis hijos hayan querido evitar hablar era suficiente para saber que algo malo contigo pudo haber ocurrido.

—Edward, tus hijos están mintiendo. ¡Bella les dijo que me acusaran! ¿No ves lo obvio? —se excusó Kate, queriendo acercarse más a él.

Bella se interpuso.

—Cariño, ve a dejarlos al coche, no quiero que vean esto —pidió ella.

Él fue rápidamente a dejarlos al coche, poniéndoles algo de música para que se distrajeran de todo lo que iba a pasar ahora.

—Así que yo los obligué —espetó Bella.

—¿Cómo puedes acusarme de algo como esto? —se exaltó la mujer—. ¡Edward debes creerme! ¡Yo rescaté a los pequeños!

—Mis hijos no son mentirosos —le aclaró él.

—¡Pero fue Bella quien los orilló a acusarme! ¡Es obvio! Lo único que quiere hacer es que tú acabes odiándome para seguir quedándote contigo y con tu dinero. ¿No te das cuenta de que es solo una muerta de hambre? ¡Apenas y es educadora de infantes, por favor!

Bella sonrió con suavidad al escucharla decir aquello. En otra ocasión, podría haberle dolido, pero ahora no sentía más que gracia ante tanta palabrería absurda.

—¿Qué dijiste? —bramó Edward—. ¿Que Bella los orilló a mentir? ¿Eh? ¿Que mi novia es una simple… educadora? ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para hablarle así?

—¡Pues ni siquiera parió a tus hijos! ¡No entiendo por qué le crees cada palabra a esta estúpida!

—¡Pero es su madre! —gritó furioso—. ¡Es y siempre será su madre!

Bella sonrió al escucharlo y le tocó la espalda para que la dejara a ella continuar.

—De todas las cosas que pudiste hacerme, decidiste ir por la peor. Nada me importa si se trata de mí, sé la clase de mujer que soy y la valiosa en la que me he convertido. Pero tocaste a mis hijos y eso es imperdonable para mí.

Kate gruñó y se mantuvo de brazos cruzados.

—¿Mujer valiosa? ¡Por favor! Eres una enferma, ¿o crees que no me di cuenta de tus manías asquerosas? ¿O de la manera en que tienes para llamar la atención? Ve a un psiquiatra, ridícula, una mujer como tú jamás debería ser madre, ¡y por eso la naturaleza no te lo ha dado! Solo puedes robarte hijos ajenos y hacer creerle al mundo que eres capaz de criarlos.

Bella había dejado de escuchar, simplemente no lo pensó, dio un paso adelante y le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara, haciéndola tropezar hasta caer al suelo. Isabella respiró hondo, se acomodó la articulación y se quitó el cabello del hombro mientras Kate se miraba las manos ensangrentadas debido a lo que parecía ser una nariz rota.

Edward estaba en shock.

—Nunca te metas con una madre, Kate Denali —le dijo sin temor ni titubeos—. Porque te va a costar caro, comenzando por hacerte una nueva nariz.

—¡Maldita puta! —gruñó, lloriqueando mientras se intentaba tocar, muy adolorida.

—¡Voy a denunciarte y no me importan las repercusiones! —gritó, tan valiente como jamás se imaginó—. ¡Con ellos no te metas!

Kate iba a defenderse, pero Edward se puso delante de una decidida Isabella.

—Un paso más y no lo cuentas, Katrina —bramó él, volviendo en sí—. Lo que hiciste con mis hijos y con Bella no voy a perdonártelo nunca, ¿de acuerdo? —Le tomó la mano a su novia y la abrazó—. Hiciste que dudara de ella ¡y es mi culpa! No vuelvas a mencionar su enfermedad, la amo con eso y más, y estoy dispuesta a defenderla de ti y de todas las personas que la consideran menos madre. Te veré con mis abogados, esta vez has cruzado todo límite.

—Edward —gimió la mujer.

—No me supliques nada, secuestraste a dos pequeños de tres años. ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? —gruñó—. Ni un paso más. Agradece que Bella solo te hizo añicos la nariz. Ahora, déjanos en paz.

Él se dio la vuelta y Bella se mantuvo firme, mirándola amenazante. Algo nuevo había nacido dentro de su cuerpo y estaba dispuesta a todo por luchar por su familia. Aquella mujer había cruzado una línea peligrosa en toda madre y no había vuelta atrás.

—Ya estamos aquí, tranquilos —afirmó Edward, regresando con sus polluelos, que lloraban inquietos con un par de dedos en la boca.

Bella reaccionó y salió de su rabia para tomar a uno de ellos mientras él se encargaba del otro. Ella los besó y los abrazó tanto como pudo, suspirando ante la agonía de imaginarse el miedo que debieron pasar alejados y amenazados por un monstruo que, si bien era un recurso básico para cualquiera, para dos pequeños inocentes era suficiente.

—Con nosotros nada va a pasar, se los prometo —juró ella, limpiándoles las lágrimas.

—¿_Pod qué_ tienes _sangue_ en la mano? —preguntó Ava entre suspiros de angustia.

Bella se miró y se dio cuenta de que realmente le había dado un puñetazo a alguien. Nunca pensó que eso iba a suceder alguna vez.

—No es nada, preciosa, estoy bien. —Le besó los cabellos y la acomodó en las sillas.

Edward quería que todos se calmaran y decidió que el mejor lugar era devolverse a la playa, donde al menos ellos podrían jugar un poco con arena y ellos hablar de todo lo que había pasado. Bella se quedó en los asientos traseros para aguardar el llanto de los mellizos con mucha paciencia, acariciándoles sus cabellos, besándolos y hablándoles para que recordaran que con papá y mamá jamás iban a estar en peligro, eso bajo nunca.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, ellos se bajaron y fueron a correr, mucho más tranquilos. Les recordaron que no debían acercarse al agua, a lo que acataron sin reclamo alguno. Mientras se sentaban a jugar con un poco de arena, Bella se sentó a unos pocos metros de ellos, mirándose las manos. Seguía sin reconocerse, hacía poco, si alguien le hubiera ofrecido una pelea, no se habría imaginado dando puñetazos directos en la nariz.

Sintió una mano en su espalda y luego unos besos en su cuello, besos que significaban contención y aliento. Los necesitaba.

—No puedo creer lo que hice —susurró.

Él se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

—Debo decir que me ha parecido endemoniadamente sexy.

Bella rio con suavidad.

—Perdóname —murmuró él, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Por qué?

—Siempre dudaste de ella, sobre todo en aquel momento de la crisis. No te creí, en realidad, no creí capaz a Katrina de hacer algo como eso. Perdóname, de verdad, no te creí mientras estabas herida, te culpé de todo…

—Eso pasó hace demasiado tiempo, ¿lo recuerdas? —lo tranquilizó, escondiendo su rostro cerca de su pecho—. No lo sabías, no veías maldad, lo entiendo. Nadie puede creer que en realidad una persona pueda hacer eso por celos o… ¡ni siquiera lo entiendo! Son unos pequeñitos de tres años, pasaron frío, quizá mucha hambre… —Su voz se quebró y comenzó a llorar—. Nunca sentí tanta impotencia, Edward, creí que se me iban a salir los ojos de la rabia.

—¿Nunca habías dado un puñetazo? —preguntó.

—Nunca. —Acabó riéndose—. Creo que fui certera. ¿Le habré quebrado la nariz?

—Ojalá —respondió.

—Vaya, qué rudo.

—Me lo has contagiado.

Acabaron riéndose mientras miraban a los mellizos, por fin más tranquilos en la arena.

—Nunca había sentido tanta furia en mi vida —confesó Bella—. Fue como si algo hubieran encendido dentro de mí.

—Te amo y amo que mis hijos hayan decidido que tú fueras su madre aquí en la tierra —afirmó él—. Chelsea estaría muy feliz de verlos tan protegidos.

Sonrió.

—Haría lo que fuera por mi familia.

Se besaron unos segundos, disfrutando de ambos. Se amaban, era todo y más.

—Tengo que llamar a mi abogado y luego establecer la denuncia, ¿bueno? Será algo complejo, son los Denali. —Bufó—. Pero esto no puede quedar así.

—Ve tranquilo, yo estaré vigilándolos, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward asintió y se fue al coche a hablar con más calma, por lo que Bella se levantó de la arena para ir con sus hijos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera estabilizarse, sintió un fuerte mareo que por poco la hace caer. Fue muy fuerte. ¿Había sido producto de la adrenalina pasada? No lo sabía, pero se sintió extraña. Aún así, lo dejó pasar y se fue a jugar con Ava y Noah, que solo querían el cariño de mamá.

.

Los abuelos Cullen se habían llevado a los mellizos por esta noche, lo que para Bella era un respiro para lo que planeaba hacer por su hombre.

Luego de ir a casa, asegurarse de que sus padres estuvieran bien y sacar su ropa, también se trajo a su negra bola de pelos. Edward le tenía terror pero fue el primero en decirle que lo hiciera, lo que le pareció muy tierno de su parte.

Ya en casa, miró el reloj mientras terminaba de cocinar y dejó que la cena se terminara en el horno. Edward llegaría en muy poco tiempo y posiblemente estaría hambriento y cansado. Se alistó tan rápido como pudo, poniéndose el vestido más provocador que había comprado en su vida y se calzó los tacones más altos que jamás había ocupado. Eran todo un suceso, se veía como una verdadera _femme fatale_.

Cuando terminaba de ponerse perfume, sintió la puerta de entrada abriéndose y sonrió, dispuesta a darle la sorpresa, buscando redimir sus errores y seguir demostrándole que lo amaba con locura.

—¿Bells? ¿Amor? —preguntaba él.

A Bella se le estremecieron las entrañas de la emoción. Corrió pasillo adentro y lo encontró de espaldas, con la bata colgando de su antebrazo. Le puso las manos a la altura de los ojos y él de inmediato sonrió.

—Bienvenido a casa —susurró de manera más sensual.

—Vaya, pero date la vuelta que quiero verte.

Cuando se lo permitió, a Edward casi se le cae la mandíbula de verla tan preciosa… y ese escote por poco se lo come.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

—Es que… —Parecía un lobo, a punto de echar la lengua afuera—. Dios mío, que suerte tengo.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y le tomó la mano.

—Te tengo algo especial, aprovechando que los mellizos están con tus padres. Debes estar muy cansado. —Le quitó la bata y la puso en el perchero.

—Huele maravilloso…

—Es la cena.

—Lo digo por ti. —Le dio un beso cariñoso—. La verdad, cualquier cansancio se ha ido al carajo al verte. Por Dios…

Bella se fue hacia adelante, mostrándole cuán corto y apretado era el vestido. Cuando se agachó un poco para revisar el horno, Edward pudo ver a la perfección los ligueros que acompañaban sus perfectos y deseosos muslos. Sintió que algo tiraba del pantalón.

—Te tengo algo que va a encantarte. ¿Vino? —preguntó.

Él no podía responder. Se veía tan hermosa, mucho más que lo habitual. ¿Qué era, maldita sea? No era solo el vestido, ni el maquillaje, ni la sonrisa deslumbrante que había, iluminando su rostro.

—Como te han comido la lengua, creo que lo tomaré como un sí.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y tragó.

—Perdóname, es que estoy fascinado… —La atrapó con sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, sentándola en sus piernas.

—Hey, que se enfriará. Quiero que todo esté perfecto, te dije que iba a seguir demostrándote cuánto te amo.

El doctor hizo todo lo que pudo para dejarla ir, no sin antes olerla con los párpados cerrados.

Mientras sacaba el lomo y lo terminaba por rebosar en las uvas y romero, Edward no dejaba de mirar con ojos de degeneración. Se sintió fatal por estar tan pendiente de su trasero y de cómo rebotaba con soltura mientras taconeaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando la erección hizo su aparición, tuvo que acomodarse el pantalón para no parecer un jovenzuelo, como antaño, cuando de solo verla se volvía loco. No había cambiado mucho, ¿eh? Posiblemente eso jamás sucedería.

Se levantó y fue a ayudarla, se veía tan pequeñita con la asadera y los guantes para el calor que no lo pensó dos veces.

—No, ve a sentarte, siempre quieres hacer todo por mí, esta vez es mi turno.

—¿Crees que quiero a una esposa que esté sirviéndome todo el día? —la molestó.

Bella se sonrojó en demasía al escucharla decirle esposa.

—Porque no encuentro nada más sexy que una señorita se deje agasajar —siguió jugueteando.

—Bien. —Ella rio—. Pues ayúdame con la asadera, pero te sientas.

—Claro que sí, mi amor.

Cuando Bella hubo servido todo, encendido las velas y dejado ir las esencias afrodisiacas, Edward apenas se aguantaba con la erección entre las piernas. Bebió vino para tranquilizarse mientras ella se sentaba a su lado, esperando a brindar.

—Quiero agradecerte por haber llegado a mi vida —mencionó—. No sabes cuán feliz me haces. Quiero seguir mostrándote que te amo y que insistiré en remediar el error, sé que aún estás dolido…

—Con solo decir esa primera frase has remediado todo, Ojitos. Ya no tienes nada que decir, solo verte es… —Suspiró—. Claro que dolió, pero te entiendo, finalmente lo único que habría querido es poder saber más para no solo darle un puñetazo, sino una patada directa en los testículos.

—Él volverá a buscarme, lo sabes.

—No entiendo por qué.

—Yo tampoco, cariño, es como si… no quisiera saber que soy feliz. Él tiene todo lo que quería, su trabajo, su dinero y un hijo biológico. Ya no le serví, ¿por qué insiste? —se preguntó.

Edward sintió tanto ahogo por buscarlo, pero solo pudo aguantarlo al acariciar su rostro.

—Es un poco hombre que sabe todo lo que perdió al hacerte lo que hizo. Engañar a tu amor es algo imperdonable, sobre todo si ese amor eres tú.

Bella recordó lo que nunca podría darle y eso, a pesar de todo, le seguía doliendo. Edward leyó perfectamente sus expresiones y de inmediato la besó.

—Tu amor es lo único que necesito, no tienes que darme eso para hacerme feliz.

Si bien, Edward moría por tener un hijo junto a ella, no quería mortificarse ante la imposibilidad, porque era feliz con ella y nada más.

—Me habría encantado, ¿sabes? A veces imagino a Ava y a Noah sosteniendo a un… bebé nuestro o que me abracen la barriga… —Suspiró—. Siempre me pregunté qué se sentiría poder disfrutar sus movimientos, su crecimiento y su vivencia dentro de mí. —Rio con suavidad—. Pero qué va, son solo sueños. Ava y Noah también me necesitan, soy su mamá y ellos mis pequeños. Nada de eso va a cambiar.

Él besó su frente y en aquel gesto le prometió que siempre la amaría, con cada aspecto de su parte. No quería fallarle, la amaba tanto que ya no podría pensarlo.

—Tengo tanta hambre —afirmó ella, sacándole una carcajada a su doctor.

Comieron entre risas, dulces caricias y conversaciones. La comida estaba divina y ni hablar del vino. Edward sentía que ya tenía las mejillas ardiendo debido a las copas que llevaba a cuestas, pero asumía que parte de ello se debía a cómo el escote seguía delante de sus ojos.

Bella se levantó de la mesa una vez que terminaron y se puso detrás de él para masajearle los hombros y frotarse contra su espalda. Sus músculos se notaban tensos debido al trabajo, así que se dedicó a cuidar de ellos mientras besaba su cuello.

—Estoy en el paraíso —susurró, suspirando de gozo.

—Siempre tendrás un paraíso conmigo —le dijo al oído.

Edward tenía las manos apretadas porque la erección le dolía, lo que junto al masaje lo hacía todo diferente. Las manos pequeñas y frágiles de Bella apretaban parte de él con suavidad, queriendo provocarlo más y más. Le dio un trago al vino para aclarar la garganta y con ello, ella provechó de pasar sus manos por el pecho duro de su doctor, abriendo su camisa para liberar el calor que salía de su cuerpo.

—Espero que con esto te quites la tensión del trabajo.

—¿Sabes con qué más se acabará la tensión? —le preguntó.

Y no esperó respuestas, simplemente le tomó la muñeca y le dio la vuelta con tanta fuerza que ella acabó sentada en sus piernas en un segundo.

—Contigo —añadió.

Bella se rio y lo besó de manera apasionada, mientras Edward acariciaba sus muslos, buscando los ligueros.

—Creí que podrían gustarte.

—No tienes idea de cuánto.

La tomó entre sus brazos mientras se besaban y aprovechó de tocar sus nalgas bajo el vestido.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te amo, Isabella Swan.

Ella no respondió porque estaba acalorada y muy excitada. Además, su perfume le daba hambre, como si no hubiera comido hasta hace muy poco. Se estaba volviendo loca y quería devorarlo en su totalidad.

Cayeron al sofá entre besos húmedos, disfrutando del sabor de sus bocas y de sus lenguas. Ella estaba sobre él y tan rápido como pudo comenzó a desvestirlo. Cuando desabotonó la camisa en su totalidad, comenzó a lamer su pecho mientras elevaba el trasero, volviéndolo loco. Al llegar al pantalón, vio lo que le estaba afectando a su doctor y sonrió.

—Llevas torturándome desde que llegué a casa.

Le sonrió y desabrochó la prenda, queriendo más. Pero Edward quería disfrutarla, demostrarle lo que era hacer el amor con todas sus letras. Sí, no era la primera vez que iban a estar juntos, pero desde que supo todo lo sucedido con ese imbécil, quería amarla mucho más, que se siguiera sintiendo hermosa, amada y deseada como la mujer que era. Así que la tomó y la sentó en el sofá, abriendo sus piernas con cuidado. Estaba despeinada y ruborizada, lo que le parecía aún más atractivo.

—¿Qué planeas? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Esta vez fue Edward quien no respondió. Le buscó el cierre al vestido, que estaba en la parte derecha, y comenzó a bajarlo mientras disfrutaba de su cuello, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo.

Bella jadeó.

—Vaya —susurró él al ver que llevaba un diminuto conjunto del mismo color del vestido.

Ya comenzaba a salivar como los depredadores.

—Quería estrenarlo para ti.

Él se mantuvo contemplándola, maravillado. Dios santo, qué afortunado se sentía de haber conquistado el corazón de esta mujer.

—No sabes cuánto me gusta.

Ella siguió sonrojada y sus ojos brillaron.

Edward lanzó el vestido al suelo y disfrutó de acariciarla contra la ropa, primero sus pechos, luego la intimidad. Bella comenzó a reírse cuando apretó sus caderas, sorprendida de verlo actuar de esa manera. Lo tenía enloquecido.

—¿Ahora qué harás? —inquirió con la voz alzada por el placer.

—Comerte.

—¿Cómo?

Edward bajó la tanga de hilo dental y disfrutó de ella mientras la miraba. A Bella le pareció tan erótico que se sintió húmeda, medio nerviosa y exaltada. El doctor tomó sus muslos, hundió sus dedos para que no se moviera y besó el monte con cuidado, asegurándose de preservar la expectación. Cuando la lengua hizo su aparición, haciendo un recorrido por los rincones externos, ella no ocultó los gemidos de necesidad. Para él fue suficiente para seguir su camino, abrir el vestíbulo de su sexo y lamer todo lo que había a su paso, con direcciones opuestas, con el ritmo progresivo, con el ímpetu que le provocaban sus gemidos, su manera de hundirle la cabeza y suplicarle que siguiera. Él buscó su orgasmo sin remedio y cuando sintió su explosión en su boca, mojándolo, siguió hasta que Bella suplicó por más.

Isabella nunca había disfrutado tanto desde que se había atrevido a explorarse a sí misma en soledad. Con Edward, además, complementaba el amor y eso la llevaba a un mundo que no tenía explicación y le fascinaba. Sus piernas temblaban, su pecho subía y bajaba y aún existían espasmos en sus músculos debido a la manera en que él le hacía el amor. Cuando subió para besarla, Edward bajó la mano hasta su erección y le pidió que se unieran, a lo que él no pudo negarse, estaba desesperado.

Le quitó el sujetador, hundió sus labios en sus senos y Bella aprovechó de quitarle el resto de la ropa. Edward ayudó en el cometido y cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, se abrazaron para seguir el camino de una unión que necesitaban. Él se sentó en el sofá y ella se subió a horcajadas, rozándose. El doctor le acarició el rostro, contemplando esas mejillas rojas como manzanas y luego sus ojos, esos benditos ojitos marrones, mientras Bella lo miraba con amor, dándole su aprobación para continuar con lo que más ansiaba.

Y entonces se hundió en su interior, temblando, sometidos a aquel roce divino. Bella mantuvo el ritmo y Edward la acompañaba con las manos en las caderas. Se dejaron llevar rápidamente, muy juntos y abrazados, con la frente junta y la nariz tocándose. El sonido de sus cuerpos y de sus expresiones de placer se oía por toda la habitación, eran carne contra carne.

En una oportunidad, Edward sintió unos ojos verdes acechantes en la oscuridad y mientras se besaban él abrió los párpados ante el acoso que había tras ese ser en la oscuridad. Bella lo notó y miró, descubriendo que su gato estaba disfrutando de la visual, por lo que comenzó a reírse mientras rebosaba en placer.

—¿Por qué demonios hace eso? —preguntó él, viendo cómo el gato Halloween se acomodaba con naturalidad para seguir observando cómo hacían el amor.

—Porque es un gato y los gatos son seres extraños.

—Tu gato es un demonio.

—Tal como yo.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Edward le dio la vuelta y cayeron a la alfombra, continuando con cada roce y locura.

—¿Ahora estás mejor? —le preguntó ella, acariciando su cabello, ambos sudados.

Él rio y la besó, penetrándola con fuerza. Bella cerró sus ojos y disfrutó, dejando ir otro gemido de intenso placer.

.

Era muy tarde y Bella no quería despertar. Se movía entre las sábanas y aunque Edward la besaba y le decía al oído que le había preparado el desayuno, no había caso. Solo cuando él le llevó a Halloween y este comenzó a amasar sus pechos, ella reaccionó.

—Gato pervertido, eso solo puedo hacerlo yo —lo regañó, haciéndolo a un lado—. Buenos días, Ojitos.

Se sentó a su lado y le besó la frente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes enferma?

Ella pestañeó y se saboreó, un poco confundida.

—Solo… tengo mucha hambre. ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

—Las once de la mañana. Debemos ir a por los mellizos en un rato. No querías despertar.

Se restregó los párpados y bostezó.

—No puedo creer que dormí tanto. Dios mío.

—Vamos a comer.

La tomó de la mano y la instó a levantarse, lo que le pareció haber sido muy rápido, porque el piso le tembló. No dijo mucho y fue con él a la cocina, aprovechando de aumentar el hambre al oler lo que parecían ser fresas rebosadas en caramelo y hojuelas de maíz.

.

Bella estaba muy nerviosa y al vestirse se enredaba en sus propios esquemas mentales. La razón era simple, hoy comenzaba su terapia con Esme, no en la consulta, sino en su casa. Ella no quería tratarla como cualquier paciente, sino como su nuera y ya una hija más.

Edward notó lo que ocurría con ella y enseguida se acercó para ayudarle a ponerse los tenis, que era lo que le estaba costando. Él comprendía su dificultad y quería ayudarla a superar lo que la estaba mortificando. Sin embargo, notó que le avergonzaba que la viera así, por lo que se sintió tan adolorido que se agachó para sostener su cintura y mirarla a los ojos.

—Todo está bien, no te avergüences, ¿bueno? Vamos a mejorar, ya lo verás. —Le besó las manos y ella sonrió, mucho más esperanzada.

Él la amaba tal cual era, ¿no era momento de hacerlo ella también? Porque ¿cómo amabas sin hacerlo contigo misma?

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Cullen, los mellizos ya estaban desesperados por verlos. Luego de arrumacos y besos, Carlisle les prometió ir a por chocolates a una pastelería que había en el centro de Forks, por lo que se fueron canturreando. Mientras, Bella apretaba sus manos, sentada muy tensa en la silla. Edward estaba preocupado, mucho, y Esme lo tranquilizó.

—Querida, ¿qué te parece si simplemente charlamos tomando un té? La terraza es cálida —le dijo Esme.

Necesitaba ganarse su confianza, que entendiera que con ella todo estaría bien.

—Yo estaré contigo, te lo prometo —aseguró Edward, corriendo a sus brazos.

—En realidad, esta primera vez necesito, de todo corazón, que ella esté a solas conmigo —pidió su madre—. Te juro que podrá estar aquí para la próxima vez.

Bella entendía lo que quería hacer Esme. Ella no podía depender de Edward, por más que lo amara y se sintiera cómoda y feliz a su lado. En esta ocasión, debía abrirse por sí sola.

—Mamá… No puedo…

—Descuida —interrumpió Bella—. Tu madre tiene razón. Ve a dar una vuelta, estaré bien.

Era una mujer valiente, podía hacerlo, necesitaba que fuera ella sola a enfrentarse a su enfermedad… o abrazarla y hacerla parte de su identidad.

—Está bien —respondió él, besándole la frente y luego los labios—. Aprovecharé de… hacer algo muy importante.

Cuando se separaron, Bella miró a Esme, que le sonreía con dulzura, y se fueron juntas a la terraza para comenzar lo que sería un largo pero seguro proceso.

.

Edward iba en su coche, sabiendo que podría salir con un tiro entre ceja y ceja cuando hiciera lo que planeaba. Llegar a casa de los Swan hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza y una cajita de terciopelo azul parecía que lo llamaba desde su bolsillo.

—Ya, está bien, es el momento de demostrar que soy un hombre con los pantalones bien puestos.

Botó el aire, se frotó las manos y fue hasta la puerta. Cuando Renée abrió, enseguida lo abrazó y le ofreció algo para beber o comer, pero él desistió amablemente. Si comía algo lo vomitaría ante el terror de tener que preguntarle esto a su suegro.

Charlie estaba cabizbajo, se notaba por su mirada. Contemplaba las fotografías de su pequeña nena, que ya llevaba varios días fuera de casa. No se había dado cuenta que Edward estaba mirándolo, así que carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—¿Eh? ¡Manos Largas! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has traído a mi hija? —dijo, alegre por verla.

—Tiene terapia, ¿lo ha olvidado?

Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, recordándolo.

—¡Cierto! —Tragó. La extrañaba mucho—. Mira, aquí tenía apenas dos años.

Él se acercó y tomó la fotografía, mirando a su adorable Ojitos Marrones como una pequeña personita dulce. Fue inevitable imaginarse a una nena así, de ella y suya.

Descartó la idea de inmediato. No le hacía bien.

—¿Qué pasa, Manos Largas? Te ves tenso.

Edward tomó aire y comenzó a tartamudear, sin saber cómo comenzar.

—Yo… Eh… Sa… sabe que amo a su hija, que…

—Pues deja las divagaciones y dime, ¿qué pasa? —insistió.

Se puso la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y algo tembloroso sacó la caja especial que le había comprado en un rápido viaje a Seattle.

—¿Y eso?

Edward tragó y se la enseñó.

—Vengo a pedirle la mano a su hija, señor Swan —afirmó, dispuesto a darle todos sus argumentos para demostrarle, como siempre, que quería vivir su vida al lado de su adorada Ojitos Marrones.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¡Por Dios! Kate recibió su merecido, y vaya que deseaba escribir a Bella tan decidida por los retoños. Ya saben, nadie se mete con los cachorros de una leona. Ahora bien, las cosas entre estos tórtolos están cada vez mejor ¡y Edward está dispuesto a pedir su mano! ¿Qué creen que va a decir Charlie? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de PameHart, Angelus285, Lauguilln, Fernanda21, Gibel, LunaAzulmar, jupy, Srita Cullen brandon, DarkMak31, CeCiegarcia, liduvina, martuu341, monik, beatriz alejandra becerra espinoza, Flor Santana, Cary, Ceci Machin, SmilePaola, Salve el atun, Aidee Bells, almacullenmasen, LoreVab, Cris, Beth, Idalia Cova, Duniis, ROMINA19, florcitacullen1, Vero G, Belli swan dwyer, Bell Cullen Hall, FlorVillu, somas, carlita16, camilitha cullen, Robaddict18, selenne88, tulgarita, Esal, rosy canul10, DannyVasquezP, Saydiss, llucena928, kaja0507, esme575, Mela Masen, Nancygov, sheep0294, krisr0405, Damaris14, Markeniris, LizMaratzza, YessyVL13, joabruno, Smedina, LucyGomez, AndreaSL, Jade HSos, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, ariyasy, Ivette marmolejo, terewee, Skye Bennet, Ward, Vanina Iliana, Fernanda javiera, Melany, Santa , NarMaVeg, aliceforever85, Babi Cullen, anakarina somoza, SeguidoradeChile, Lys92 , JULIANA ALDANA P, julis9610, lunadragneel15, Luisa huiniguir, Ella Rose McCarty, morenita88, Jocelyn, Johanna22, Claribel Cabrera, GabySS501, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Gladys Nilda, ale 173, Gis Cullen, adrianacarrera114, ELIZABETH, LicetSalvatore, Pancardo, Tata XOXO, MaleCullen, lauritacullenswan, Alexandra Nash, maribel hernandez cullen, Nat Cullen, isbella cullens swan, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, michi cullen, Joa Castillo, beakis, Chiqui Covet, LadyRedScarlet, miop, debynoe12, Bells Cullen8, DanitLuna, Pameva, KRISS95, viridianaconticruz, AnabellaCS, calia19, saraipineda44, Elmi, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Brenda Cullenn, Noriitha, fernyyuki, Celina fic, alejandra1987, Dominic Muoz Leiva, piligm, Raquel Adorno, catableu, twilightter, Diana, Twilightsecretlove, Valentina Paez, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Josi, Santa, Veronica, Rero96, Liz Vidal, BreezeCullenSwan, Lore562, NaNYs SANZ, stella mio, rjnavajas, CCar, Liliana Macias, Iza, Valevalverde57, patymdn, Jenni98isa, Mayraargo25, Jenni317, valentinadelafuente, freedom2604, Vero Morales, MariaL8, Tereyasha Mooz, Yoliki, cavendano13, morales13roxy, NoeLiia, Jeli, barbya95, katyta94, Abigail, Coni, Andre22-twi, Pam Malfoy Black, ClaryFlynn98, Heart on winter y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, muchas gracias de verdad por estar repartiendo su cariño, para mí como autora es fundamental y super entusiasta verlas expresarse respecto a lo que escribo, gracias de verdad_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook llamado "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	22. Capítulo 21: Sellando el amor

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. ****CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: All Of The Stars – Ed Sheeran **

**.**

**Capítulo 21:**

**Sellando el amor**

"_Es solo otra noche y estoy mirando la luna_

_Vi una estrella fugaz y pensé en ti_

_(…) Puedo ver las estrellas_

_(…) Me pregunto, ¿tú también las ves?_

_Así que abre los ojos y mira_

_La forma en que nuestros horizontes se encuentran_

_Y todas las luces conducirán a una noche conmigo_

_(…) Todas las estrellas nos guiarán a casa_

_Puedo escuchar tu corazón…_"

Charlie se había quedado en silencio y lo miraba sin apenas pestañear. Pasaron varios segundos, tantos que Edward pensó que se había congelado o le había dado un derrame cerebral.

—¿Señor Swan?

No, no respondía.

—S… señor…

Se quedó callado cuando vio que comenzaba a llorar, a hacerlo de verdad, a quebrarse en su totalidad. Edward no supo qué hacer y se quedó de piedra, pensando qué había hecho o dicho que estuviera mal.

—Mi pequeña… —Suspiró—. Ya está, ¿no? Vino a casa, se quedó con nosotros por un año y, bueno, encontró a un hombre que la ama de verdad.

Los hombros tensos de Edward se relajaron al notar el porqué de su reacción.

—Sí, señor Swan, yo… quiero casarme con su hija. —Suspiró—. Quiero tener su aprobación, no quiero invadir a su familia haciendo algo que pudiera molestar…

—Eres tan anticuado, Edward —lo interrumpió, pero entonces sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas—. ¿Qué esperas que te diga, hijo? Me salvaste la vida, primero haciendo que mi pequeña pudiera sonreír luego de todo lo que le sucedió, luego con los mellizos, ¡que ya me dicen abuelo! Y finalmente, salvaste mi vida de verdad, me sacaste de una muerte segura. ¿Cómo vienes aquí a pedir aprobación si la tienes desde el momento en que mi hija decidió amarte? —Estaba enojado con lo correcto que era este hombre—. ¡Ni ese imbécil se tomó la molestia!

Charlie soltó el aire y lo abrazó, golpeándole la espalda con fuerza mientras lloraba como un bebé.

—Mi hija ya está tan adulta —gimió—. Sé que eres un buen hombre, muchacho, solo hazla feliz, por favor, siento que no la disfruté cuanto quise, ya sabes… —Siguió sollozando mientras Edward intentaba calmarlo—. Déjame ver ese anillo.

Renée llegó para ver qué ocurría y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Se llevó las manos a los labios y ahogó un grito, mientras que Charlie chillaba mientras veía tamaño anillo digno de su hija, sencillo, precioso y brillante.

—¡Se lo vas a pedir! —gimió la madre, abrazándolo—. Oh, Edward.

—La amo, Renée, la quiero para toda la vida.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas y asintió.

—Seré feliz al verla feliz y contigo lo será.

Charlie volvió a abrazarlo, lo que siempre lo desconcertaba ligeramente. Sin embargo, lo recibió con cariño. El pobre seguía llorando.

—Espero que puedan ayudarme con la sorpresa para ella.

Ambos asintieron.

—Será todo un honor, Manos Larg… Edward —se corrigió.

.

Kate se miraba al espejo y se tocaba la nariz cada cinco segundos, sin importarle que James estuviera sobre ella, sudado y queriendo seguir con el acto sexual.

—Deja ya eso.

Ella se alejó, frívola y nada interesada en seguir con el asunto. Se puso la bata y gruñó, recordando una vez más lo que Bella le había hecho.

—¡Maldita… basura! —chilló.

Solo quería darle un escarmiento por lo que le había hecho, ¡y que fuera pronto!

—Te dio una buena —molestó él.

Kate le dio una mala mirada y James le quitó importancia.

—En vez de quejarte deberías hacer algo. ¿Ya ves que Jacob Black llegó a la ciudad? —preguntó James, recordando a ese maldito hijo de puta.

Él se la había quitado de las manos, ¡ese maldito baboso!

—¡Y tú deberías agradecerme porque no te envié a los lobos! —gruñó, acercándose con rabia—. ¿O no recuerdas que tú estabas de acuerdo con que me llevara a esos mocosos para que Bella se descompensara de esa enfermedad asquerosa de la que me dijiste?

James estaba algo arrepentido de haber hecho eso, recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que ella le había contado de su enfermedad, hacía muchos años atrás. Haber decidido contárselo a Kate fue cosa del momento al recordar con rabia cómo ella había preferido irse con Jacob, y ahora que él podía tener su oportunidad, había encontrado al imbécil de Edward.

—Ahora los malditos me han enviado con la policía y debo contactar a mi abogado. ¡Juro que de esta no se salva esa maldita puta!

James soltó el aire y la vio ponerse la ropa con rapidez.

—Y tú comienza por hacer algo. Tienes influencias con el maldito director de la escuela de enanos de esta fétida ciudad.

Él puso mala cara. Ya no quería ser parte de más daño para Bella, por más que sintiera rencor.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás comenzando a arrepentirte? —Kate se acercó, cruzada de brazos—. No me hagas reír. Te tengo en la palma de mi mano, ¿recuerdas? Primero, porque si yo quiero, voy a inculparte todo lo que quiera, no pensarás que caeré sola, ¿no? Y además, no olvidaré lo que me contaste, sé lo que le hiciste a Bella en su juventud, te odiará de todas formas si se lo digo, así que haz lo que te digo o te pudro en vida, ¿de acuerdo?

Él resopló y asintió, sabiendo que debía hacer parte de su trato. De todas maneras, era una forma de vengarse por haber preferido a Jacob primero y luego a Edward. Solo… temía que todo se le devolviera.

.

Esme escribía en su agenda mientras la escuchaba, muy atenta y comprensiva. Bella se dejaba ir en su llanto, a veces intenso, otras muy quieto. Era difícil al principio, pero una vez que su suegra encontró el lugar correcto, ella pudo decir todo lo que guardaba en su corazón.

—¿Crees que es algo de lo que mereces olvidar? —le preguntó, ladeando su cabeza.

Negó.

—Olvidar es… negar quién soy, yo solo quiero hacer de esto lo invisible, poder estar en paz conmigo misma. No puedo estar treinta minutos intentando ponerme los zapatos o ponerme a dormir, siento que me volveré loca…

—No lo harás —afirmó la mujer—, no voy a permitir que pienses eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Esme se acercó para darle un abrazo y ella cerró sus ojos ante el calor de quien ya comenzaba a ser como una segunda madre para ella.

—Vas a comenzar por intentar salir de los patrones de rutina, sé que costará, pero es importante que lo hagas. —Le tomó las manos y le sonrió—. Sé que podrás hacerlo. Cada vez que des un paso, vas a anotarlo en un diario, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondió Bella, entusiasta por mejorar.

—Ahora, también es importante que aceptes los medicamentos que voy a indicarte. —Sacó su pluma y el recetario—. Serán quince milígramos de escitalopram, ¿de acuerdo? Y para controlar las crisis de ansiedad, un comprimido sublingual de clotiazepam.

Bella la veía anotar y ya comenzaba a imaginarse el largo recorrido. Quería estar bien, quería que todo mejorara, solo esperaba que con esto todo pudiera ir a buen curso, lo suplicaba con todo su corazón.

Finalizada la sesión especial que Esme tuvo con Bella y recordándole que quería verla en dos semanas, se fueron hacia la sala para poder seguir bebiendo la infusión de hierbas. Ella se sentía mucho mejor, como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima que había estado por mucho tiempo en su espalda.

Carlisle llegó justo a buen tiempo con los mellizos, quienes venían con bigotes de chocolate. Se dirigieron de inmediato a besar a Bella y a ella no le importó ensuciarse. Parecían dos papagayos contando sus aventuras con sus abuelos y su mamá los escuchaba sin perder un segundo de su paciencia. Adoraba escucharlos.

—Es una chica tan buena —susurró Esme a su esposo, quienes la miraban con ambos retoños a cada lado—. Solo quiero que mejore de aquí a futuro.

Carlisle le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la abrazó.

—Es gracioso, ¿sabes? ¿Recuerdas todas las veces que deseamos tener una pequeña? Dios quiso que fueran dos diablos, pero vaya que deseábamos a una nena. Me resulta muy curioso ver a Bella como esa mujercita a la que tanto anhelábamos.

Esme acomodó su cabeza en su pecho y suspiró.

—Tienes toda la razón, la veo de la misma manera.

Ambos sonrieron al recordar lo que su hijo les había contado hacía dos días atrás, pidiéndoles que guardaran el secreto. Saber que iba a pedirles que se casara con ella era cosa de tiempo, se amaban mucho, pero también quería decir que él había decidido ser feliz, que había dejado atrás muchos años de estar solo y de un sufrimiento que nadie querría, como ver morir a la madre de tus hijos. Ellos solo querían que eligiera a la chica correcta y Bella era, definitivamente, perfecta para él y viceversa. Estaban dichosos, mucho.

Cuando Edward llegó a casa de sus padres, ya relajado y extrañamente extasiado por todo lo que estaba preparando, fue de inmediato a por Bella, sabiendo que había pasado por su primera sesión. Fue sorprendente verla tan relajada, como si hubiera botado demasiado en dos horas.

—¡Papi! —exclamaron los mellizos, corriendo a por él.

Edward tomó a ambos en sus brazos y fue a por su novia, a quien pronto quería llamar su esposa. Moría de ganas, la verdad, tener el anillo justo en su bolsillo era algo que lo llenaba de ansiedad, una que disfrutaba enormemente.

—Te extrañé tanto —dijo, buscando los labios de Bella.

Cuando bajó a sus hijos, la abrazó de manera apremiante y ella cerró sus ojos, tranquila entre su aprieto cariñoso y lleno de necesidad.

—¿Todo estuvo bien?

Se sentía tan enternecida de su preocupación. No había nadie como su Dr. Torpe y eso la hacía sentir irremediablemente dichosa.

—Todo estuvo perfecto —le respondió—. Gracias por todo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sin ti jamás habría encontrado a tu madre.

Él sonrió y la besó una vez más, luego recorriéndola por todo su rostro, ocasionando sus carcajadas.

—Te amo. Desde ahora en adelante se vienen muchos retos, pero quiero que sepas que estaré en cada uno de ellos.

—Lo sé, por eso estoy decidida a mejorar, por mí, por ti y por Ava y Noah.

—Y que sea especialmente por ti, nunca lo olvides —le recordó Edward, besando ahora sus manos.

Ella asintió y le acarició la quijada.

—Ahora dime, ¿dónde estuviste estas dos horas? —preguntó curiosa.

Él tragó, sin saber cómo mentirle, era algo casi imposible porque sus gestos y palabras lo delataban de inmediato, incapaz de falsear sus emociones. Era trasparente al cien por ciento con ella.

—Yo…

Bella pestañeó, notando que estaba muy nervioso.

—¿Quién quiere cenar mi especialidad? —exclamó Esme, salvándole el pellejo a su expresivo hijo.

—¡Yo! —gritó él, corriendo a por su vida, o de lo contrario le gritaría de inmediato que fuera su esposa, enviando al carajo la sorpresa que quería regalarle.

.

Bella llevaba dos platillos de mariscos y quería más. Tenía un antojo desbordante. A ratos, le ponía un poco más de mermelada, lo que ponía a todos con los ojos bien abiertos. Era la combinación más extraña que habían visto en su vida, y aunque ella comprendía que sí, era extraño, sobre todo porque odiaba mezclar sabores, en especial si eran tan diferentes, no podía evitarlo, no ahora. Emmett, que había llegado para cenar a los pocos minutos que se habían sentado a la mesa, no dejaba de mirarla con la ceja alzada, nada similar a los demás, que eran más disimulados.

—Me cae bien mi cuñada —exclamó—. Es tan rara.

Bella abrió sus ojos, un poco avergonzada. Carlisle le dio un golpe en la nuca para que se callara de una buena vez. A veces, su filtro cerebro-boca no existía.

—En realidad, me gusta serlo —respondió, haciendo que todos sonrieran—. Tal como tú, que eres tan malo con las conquistas pero tienes a la más hermosa de Forks comiendo de tu mano.

Todos se largaron a reír, mirando a un abatido Emmett. Sin embargo, cuando notó que había dicho que tenía a la más hermosa de Forks comiendo de su mano, se preguntó si Rose le había dicho algo al respecto.

—No estoy de acuerdo con eso, amor —dijo Edward, lanzándole una bola de servilleta sucia en la cara a su hermano. La más hermosa de Forks eres tú, y del mundo, por cierto, y creo que tendría que ponerme celoso si estás diciendo que tú estás comiendo de la mano del feo de Emmett.

—¡Oye!

Bella rio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hablaba de Rose. Sabes que estoy loca por ti.

—Pues entonces no entiendo. Tú eres la más hermosa.

Ella acabó sonrojada, enternecida por sus palabras, mientras Esme y Carlisle alzaron aún más las cejas.

—Oh, esa chica rubia tan encantadora —exclamó la madre, poniéndose las manos debajo de la barbilla—. ¿Pasa algo con ella?

Esta vez, quien acabó sonrojado fue Emmett, que tenía varias razones para seguir sintiendo que no podía sacarse a Rose de la cabeza. ¿Lo peor? Extrañaba a su pequeña —ya no tan pequeña— hija, como si ya sintiera un cariño especial por ella. No, no estaba bien, porque Rosalie no estaba interesada en él más que para disfrutar de un rato, lo que habría sido perfecto, salvo que ya no lo encontraba suficiente, no con ella.

—Vamos, Emm, dinos qué pasa con esa chica —insistió Carlisle.

—No le intereso, eso es todo —afirmó, muy abatido.

Bella sintió que debía hacer algo y miró a Edward, quien recordaba la necesidad de ayuda de su hermano. Ambos asintieron con suavidad, dispuestos a servir de cupidos si era necesario.

.

Isabella alistaba la programación de unidades del segundo semestre de estudios de la guardería y kínder de la escuela infantil privada de Forks. Estaba entusiasta por seguir y a ratos miraba, muy curiosa, las ofertas de postgrado. Ahora que comenzaba a mejorar, también tenía la enorme necesidad de ir a por otro sueño, que era seguir especializándose en la educación infantil.

Dejó todo de lado cuando vio cómo Rose llegaba de la sala contigua, metiéndose en la de ella con algo de tristeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, levantándose para ir a su lado.

—No te preocupes, solo…

—Oh, vamos, sé que estás triste.

Se quedó a su lado hasta que dijera algo. La conocía muy bien y esa mirada era de total angustia y dolor.

—Le sucedió algo a tu hija —exclamó, muy tensa.

—No, claro que no. Ella está bien.

—¿Entonces?

Su amiga se quedó mirando al suelo unos segundos.

—Vi a Emmett saliendo de un restaurante con una chica —afirmó, contemplándola con timidez.

Bella explotó en risotadas y Rose le dio un leve empujón en el brazo.

—Lo siento —respondió—. Pero ¿en qué te afecta? Dijiste que no te interesaba.

Puso mala cara y se mantuvo con los ojos llorosos.

—Ya sé, lo que no sé es por qué me pasa esto. Es un bobo, sus chistes son malos, siempre tiende a querer hablar de mí y de mi hija, quiere saber mis gustos, quiere hacerme feliz y… —Soltó una lágrima y se abrazó a las rodillas—. Es perfecto para mí, ¿no?

Abrazó a su rubia amiga y sobó su espalda.

—Es perfecto. Sus chistes son tan malos que siempre acabo riéndome media hora, me gusta que me abrace, me hace sentir especial, porque no solo le intereso como persona, sino que le interesa quién soy, y soy madre, Bells. Mi pequeña lo extraña, siempre pregunta por él, ¡solo quiere verlo! No lo entiendo… ¡Y muero de rabia porque es un hombre inteligente! Y es tan guapo… Y siempre quiere hacerme sonreír…

—Estás enamorada de él, Rose.

La rubia pestañeó y comenzó a llorar con mucha agonía.

—No quiero.

—Sí quieres, solo tienes miedo.

—Pues bueno, tengo miedo.

—Sé que tienes miedo, pero Emmett es un buen hombre.

—¡Por eso tengo miedo!

Bella se quedó escuchándola.

—Sabes que siempre temo que dejen de quererme. Su familia es adorable, ¡mira a Edward! ¿Qué pasa si termino queriéndolos a todos? Cuando me deje voy a sufrir, por muy buen hombre que sea, voy a acabar aburriéndolo y…

—Rose, no, ¿por qué dices eso?

—Todos acaban así, ¿no? El padre de mi hija se aburrió de nosotros, tú sabes eso, lo viste.

—Pero Emmett no es así.

Rose siguió llorando y Bella la abrazó, queriendo que soltara sus miedos interiores. Quería ayudarla, ahora más que nunca, ella también merecía ser feliz, lo merecía más que nadie.

—Te puedo asegurar que él necesita que le demuestres lo que sientes o definitivamente lo perderás.

—Creo que ya lo hice —susurró.

—Quizá solo está intentando no sentir dolor, tal como tú. Y a veces solemos creer que para eso debemos conocer a otra persona para que así sea, lo que no es posible.

Rose se quedó pensando en ello y las palabras dejaron de salir de su boca. Bella tenía razón, posiblemente eso era lo que buscaba Emmett. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿De qué manera lo abordaba? Ya no sabía y estaba asustada de que fuera demasiado tarde, porque bueno, gran parte de todo era su culpa.

.

Seguía durmiendo profundamente. En serio.

Despertó cerca de las once de la mañana, cuando Charlie y Renée canturreaban en la sala inferior. Cuando bajó con el pijama de osos, ambos estaban vistiendo disfraces de Halloween… Con su gato entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? La festividad pasó hace meses.

—Pues queremos celebrar ¡que cumples dos años ya desde que regresaste de Seattle! —exclamó Charlie, luciendo su disfraz del coronel Sanders de KFC, uno de sus favoritos.

—¿De verdad están celebrando eso? —inquirió, mirándolos intrigada.

—Sí, ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó su madre, disfrazada de gallina.

—Están locos. —Se rio y los abrazó.

—Hoy vas a la tienda de disfraces, ¿no es así? —Su madre fue hasta la cocina para servirle el desayuno.

—¡Sí! Lo había olvidado. Una clienta me llamó anoche para acordar la compra de veinte disfraces para un cumpleaños, ¡estoy tan feliz! Ya pagó por adelantado y no quiero arruinar el negocio.

Vio que su madre le servía huevos y no encontró nada mejor que mojarlos con miel. Charlie frunció el ceño mientras era obligado a comer apio por su esposa.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —preguntó él, mirando cómo disfrutaba de la extraña combinación.

Bella se quedó pestañeando.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Huevos? ¿Así? ¡Odias las mezclas!

—Quizá solo quiere probar, quién sabe —la defendió Renée, quitándole importancia.

Ella no sabía por qué, pero sí, le gustaba la combinación y tenía muchas ganas de hacerlas cada vez que comía. ¿La razón? Ni idea, pero vaya que le gustaba. Además, tenía un apetito repentinamente voraz. ¿Sería efecto de sus medicamentos? Así como el mareo de la mañana. Esme le había dicho que podía tenerlos.

—¿Vas a comerte eso? —le preguntó a su papá, viendo el insípido pastel de quinua y verduras.

Esme y Charlie se miraron, extrañados ante el hambre de su hija. No era de las que comieran así en la mañana.

—¿Qué? —inquirió.

Los dos se hicieron los desentendidos y siguieron con lo suyo.

.

—No tienen que acompañarme, de verdad —insistió, mirando cómo sus padres hacían el ridículo con sus disfraces por todo el centro de la ciudad—. Menos así.

A pesar de eso, le gustaba que fueran tan raros.

—La tradición de celebrar como si se tratara de Halloween siempre será familiar, recuérdalo —dijo Charlie—. Y hoy es un día especial, por lo que queremos estar contigo.

Terminó de pagar la compra de telas para realizar más disfraces y salieron de la tienda, dispuestos a ir a la suya. Charlie le ayudó a subirlas al coche y se metieron a la camioneta. El viaje a Portland fue extrañamente feliz, ambos padres estaban más alegres que lo acostumbrado, como si esperaran que algo magnífico fuera a suceder. Bella se sintió como si fuera una pequeña de nuevo, cuando los veía cantar para que ella los siguiera desde atrás y desde la silla, con apenas cinco años. Eran tan buenos recuerdos que se sintió muy emocionada.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, llegaron a la tienda de disfraces. Bella se bajó para ayudar a su padre a llevar las telas, por lo que Renée fue hacia adentro. Cuando ya estuvieron listos, Charlie se quedó atrás mientras su hija subía las escaleras del escaparate para entrar al lugar. Al abrir la puerta y hacer sonar la campanilla, vio que estallaron globos de muchos colores mientras todos sus amigos estaban vestidos con disfraces como tanto le gustaba a ella. No era su cumpleaños, por lo que no entendió que sucedía, al menos no hasta que vio a sus mellizos usando los mismos disfraces que ella vio en ellos la primera vez, Peter Pan y Campanita. Al mirar hacia el fondo del lugar, vio a Edward vistiendo de rey, tal como lo recordaba. Su corazón latió tan deprisa, que se imaginó muchas cosas al ver tal traje, que le quedaba magnífico. Era como su propio cuento de hadas.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó entre risitas, agachándose para recibir a sus mellizos.

Edward caminó y los demás seguían decir nada, pero suspiraban, como si supieran qué iba a ocurrir. Sintió que sus padres comenzaban a llorar y antes de poder preocuparse e ir tras él, su doctor la tomó de la mano para que se incorporara y lo mirara a los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez a él.

Sintió un fuerte maullido y al mirar vio que Halloween usaba un trajecito de fiesta precioso, con una caja que colgaba de su cuello. El felino posó sus patas en sus piernas para llamar su atención.

—Toma la caja —le pidió Edward, acariciándole las mejillas.

Bella lo hizo tal como le pidió, sacando la cajita del collar de Halloween. Era una cajita hermosa, la que sin duda generó emociones intensas en ella. Edward la tomó de sus manos y se aclaró la garganta, muy nervioso.

—Cariño… Mi Ojitos Marrones —comenzó a decir emocionado—, he esperado una eternidad para encontrarte y aquí estás. —Puso su rodilla en el suelo y Bella se tapó la boca, acallando un gemido. Cuando abrió la caja para mostrarle el anillo, sus lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer—. Nunca estaré suficientemente agradecido con el destino por ponerte en mi camino, o bueno, por poner a Ava y Noah primero, ya sabes cómo ocurrieron las cosas.

Ella sonrió y suspiró, mirando cómo él también se emocionaba.

—Creí que nunca iba a poder enamorarme como me enamoré de ti, sabes lo que sufrí en el pasado, lo que me llevé encima, lo que vi y pasé, de verdad, creí que no volvería a amar y llegaste de pronto para demostrarme que se puede de una manera diferente y única, tal como me enseñaste tú. Solo quiero seguir haciéndote feliz, seguir mostrándote una vida llena de carcajadas y de amor, es mi propósito y no quiero olvidarme de él nunca. Ava y Noah eligieron a su madre en la tierra, ¿y quién mejor que tú? Los amaste desde el comienzo, incluso antes que a mí. —Se rio, sacándole carcajadas a todos—. Gracias por existir, Isabella Swan, gracias por amar a este torpe doctor que a veces suele meter la pata. Te amo, cariño, y quiero estar contigo toda la vida, porque soy un afortunado al haber encontrado a una mujer como tú, no dejo de pensarlo y sé que eso siempre estará en mi mente. —Tragó—. Junto a Ava, eres la mujer de mi vida. —Suspiró, mirándola a los ojos, contemplando su belleza—. Bella, mi amor, prometo amarte siempre, acompañarte en cada suspiro, cada lágrima y cada beso, crear un camino juntos, donde sé que podremos ser felices, donde sé que seguiré demostrándote lo mucho que te amo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Hubo un silencio en toda la tienda y Bella seguía mirando a los ojos de su guapo doctor. Sus palabras no salían, estaba tan emocionada que solo pudo seguir llorando, intentando respirar.

Nunca pensó que podría sentir tantas cosas a la vez. Edward había llegado a cambiar completamente su vida.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Uff, la ida de Edward para pedirle la mano a su hijo ha ido perfecto, ¿no creen? ¿Piensan que el gordito Swan va a dejar de molestarlo? No lo creo. Entre estos dos las cosas están cada vez más unidas, con un amor que va creciendo a pasos agigantados. La situación para Bella con la terapia va a mejorar y ni qué decir de cómo va aumentando su amor propio, capacidad de lucha y sí, de defender a los que más ama. ¿Por qué Bella tiene tanta hambre? Vamos a ver qué sucede. Y bueno, ¿qué creen que va a responder Bella ante la hermosa propuesta de su Dr. Torpe? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Twilightsecretlove, AstridCP , valentinadelafuente, BellsCullen8 , Chiqui Covet , maribel hernandez cullen, Coni , Berenice BV, Pam Malfoy Black , Noriitha, CCar, Fernanda21, freedom2604, Jeli, Valevalverde57, Tata XOXO, Josi, ariyasy, Pancardo , ELLIana11, beakis, viridianaconticruz, cavendano13 , Pameva, calia19 , BreezeCullenSwan , DanitLuna, rjnavajas, barbya95, fernyyuki, piligm, eli music love, patymdn, Fernanda javiera, Belli swan dwyer, Liliana Macias , Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Randa1 , Bell Cullen Hall , monze urie, catableu, Lys92, Rero96, SeguidoradeChile, Rero96, Veronica , krisr0405 , Andre22twi, Iza, BellaWoods13 , llucena928 , Liz Vidal , Diana , katyta94, Angelus285, Abigail, Gladys Nilda, AnabellaCS, Irma Leticia Reyes Castaon , lauritacullenswan , Heart on winter, lunadragneel15, Valentina Paez , Santa, stella mio , keith86 , Vero Morales, Adriu, Lore562 , Beth, CeCiegarcia, Luisa huiniguir, Ceci Machin, Elmi, ELIZABETH, luisita, LizMaratzza, lalyrobsten, alejandra1987 , Tereyasha Mooz, Milacaceres11039, aliceforever85, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Damaris14, Duniis, Robaddict18, Yoliki, almacullenmasen , terewee , saraipineda44, NarMaVeg, LicetSalvatore, joabruno, tulgarita, YessyVL13, Srita Cullen brandon, Fallen Dark Angel 07, LadyRedScarlet, cary , Ivette marmolejo, morenita88, Cris, debynoe12 , carlita16 , rosycanul10, kathlenayala, Adriana carrera , Brenda Cullenn, bbluelilas, esme575, Mela Masen, FlorVillu, NoeLiia , twilightter, Alexandra Nash, ale173, Beastyle, Jocelyn, isbella cullens swan, Flor Santana , somas, A Karina s g , morales13roxy , KRISS95, NaNYs SANZ, Smedina, ClaryFlynn98 , Claribel Cabrera, Joa Castillo, Markeniris, Gis Cullen, GabySS501, Esal, Aidee Bells , ManitoIzquierdaxd , Gibel , SmilePaola, Dominic Muoz Leiva , miop , Lauguilln , Jenni98isa, Skye Bennet Ward , jackierys, Saydiss, Jade HSos , michicullen, Mayraargo25 , monik, jupy , AndreaSL , Nat Cullen, Sony Bells , ROMINA19, PielKnela y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, no tienen idea de cómo mejoran mi día y el entusiasmo que me dan para seguir aquí, cuando a veces es difícil, ahí están ustedes con su apoyo y créanme que lo agradezco montones, en serio muchas gracias_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	23. Capítulo 22: Revelaciones

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Fall On Me – A Great Big World (feat. Christina Aguilera) **

**.**

**Capítulo 22:**

**Revelaciones**

"_Tarde o temprano, las luces se encienden allá arriba_

_(…) He estado aquí demasiado tiempo y no quiero esperar_

_Vuela como una bala de cañón directo a mi alma_

_Hazme pedazos y hazme sentir completo_

_Estoy dispuesto a luchar por eso_

_Sentir algo nuevo_

_Para saber cómo es estar compartiendo un lugar contigo_

_Cae sobre mí_

_Con los brazos abiertos…_"

Bella tragó, temblando de pies a cabeza. Sabía que debía decir algo, pero estaba tan impactada con cada palabra de Edward, que sus labios no se movían.

Apenas podía respirar.

Edward seguía con la rodilla pegada al suelo, temeroso de que no tuviera una respuesta clara. ¿Se había apresurado mucho? Quizá sí, ¡si hace tan pocos días Jacob había llegado a joderles el momento! Posiblemente no dejaba de recordar aquellos momentos en que solo sufrió por su matrimonio y…

—Edward —gimió ella, llamando la atención de todos—. Claro que sí, por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo y ser tu esposa.

El doctor botó el aire mientras la veía llorar y se levantó para abrazarla y besarla de manera apasionada. Era una respuesta que no consideraba obvia, no de ella, de su profundo y hermoso amor. Bella lo agarró desde el cuello, sin querer soltarlo nunca, y finalmente se cobijó en su pecho, cerrando sus ojos ante toda la emoción que sentía.

—Dame tu mano —le susurró él, sacándole una risita nerviosa.

Cuando se la tomó, Edward encaminó el anillo de oro por su dedo anular mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior. Era una joya preciosa y nada pretenciosa, lo que significaba mucho más para Bella, porque era como el amor que sentían, real y sencillo. En el instante en el que estuvo ahí, mostrándose con orgullo, arqueó las cejas, sin saber qué más decir. Seguía sorprendida.

—Te amo —dijo Edward—. Siempre lo haré.

Bella se limpió las mejillas y le acarició las mejillas mientras todos sus amigos y sus familias aplaudían.

—¡Sí! —gritaron los mellizos, llamando su atención.

Ambos se separaron para tomar uno cada uno entre sus brazos y abrazarlos con fervor.

—Prometo que siempre estaré para ustedes —aseguró, mirando a los pequeños con una sonrisa—. Soy su mamá y me tendrán toda la vida. Y tú. —Miró a Edward—, también, toda la vida. Pero lo más importante es que cuidaré de su papá y lo amaré y respetaré siempre, ¿de acuerdo?

Él le dio un último beso, para luego permitir que todos los demás se acercaran a felicitar a la comprometida pareja. Todos estaban francamente felices pero el más emocional era Charlie, que no dejaba de llorar.

—Ya, papá, no llores —le pidió—. Cuando…

—Sí, no lloré cuando ese estúpido… Tú sabes bien que cuando veo a Edward sé que te perdí.

—No me has perdido, papá.

Él se pasaba las manos por las mejillas para quitarse las lágrimas, pero sus ojos seguían llorando.

—Creí que cuando volvías a casa podría retomar lo que éramos antes de que te fueras —musitó—. Pero Manos Largas te encontró en el camino y te enamoró.

Los dos se rieron y Edward le besó los cabellos a su futura esposa.

—¿Y sabes? Soy muy feliz de que seas tú quien me la haya robado —aseguró el hombre.

Renée sonreía mientras se abrazaban.

—Los hijos son prestados, Charlie, además, ahora tenemos nietos, no lo olvides —le recordó.

Todos miraron a los mellizos, convertidos en la adoración de todos los presentes, pero eran los favoritos para los nuevos abuelos Swan.

—¡Abuelito! ¡_Mida_! —Ava le llevaba una gorra de policía de uno de los disfraces—. Como tú.

Charlie levantó las cejas, la tomó entre sus brazos y la sentó en sus hombros para seguir un recorrido entre risas. Renée tomó a Noah y antes de irse para unirse a la felicidad, miró a Edward con amor de madre y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Llegaste a cambiar el mundo de mi hija y también el nuestro. Gracias.

Edward se emocionó, sintiendo que él también había ganado más de lo que cualquier hombre podría en el mundo. De solo sentir a Bella a su lado, de saber que se hacían felices mutuamente y que tenían un amor incandescente en su interior, dispuestos a compartirse, lo mejoraba todo.

—Te ganaste a mis padres antes de siquiera intentarlo —le aseguró Bella, abrazándolo desde la cintura.

—¿Debo llamarlos papá y mamá?

Ella hizo una mueca incómoda y él se puso a reír.

—Estoy bromeando.

—Pero mira qué lindos se ven —dijo Esme, yendo con Carlisle a felicitarlos.

Se abrazaron de forma calurosa mientras Emmett y Rose se acercaban a los recién comprometidos desde caminos separados, pero estrechándose sin remedio. Ambos se miraron, sin embargo se dedicaron en Edward y Bella para olvidar la incomodidad de aquellas repasadas llena de mensajes que no eran capaces de profundizar.

—Al fin has encontrado a alguien que te aguante —molestó Emmett, restregándole el puño en la cabeza a su hermano mayor.

—No lo aguanto, lo amo —afirmó Bella.

—No mientas, cuñadita, asume que el más guapo soy yo.

Carlisle le dio una palmada en la nuca al menor.

—Ay. —Se sobó.

—Pues tendré que desilusionarte, porque para mí Edward es el rey de mis sueños —aseguró la novia.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

—Son tan cursis —dijo.

Le besó la mejilla a su mejor amiga y le deseó que desde aquí hacia adelante tuviera dicha y felicidad, lo merecía más que nadie.

Cuando se separaron para dejar que los demás siguieran felicitándolos, Rose y Emmett se dieron nuevamente miradas sin respuesta, las suficientes para que los nervios hicieran su aparición.

—Hola —saludó él, con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

—Hola —respondió la mujer, algo nerviosa—. ¿Feliz por el compromiso de tu hermano?

—Claro que sí, me gusta verlo feliz. ¿La pequeña…?

—¿Mi hija? —preguntó Rosalie.

Emmett asintió.

—Está por aquí. Te ha estado extrañando.

—También yo —afirmó.

Ellos se miraron una vez más, como si quisieran decirse "_yo también te he extrañado_". Aun así, no fueron capaces de hablar al respecto… Aunque Rose quiso hacerlo cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

—Oh, discúlpame —dijo Emmett—. Tengo una llamada.

Se le asomó una sonrisa queda al ver que era su colega, la Dra. Clearwater, la chica con la que estaba comenzando a salir desde que se había dado por vencido respecto a Rosalie.

—Leah, preciosa, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó, alejándose de la rubia con todo el dolor en su corazón.

Cuando Rose terminó por escuchar eso, solo pudo apretar los párpados para no ponerse a llorar como una pequeña caprichosa a la que le habían quitado lo más preciado de su vida. Emmett no merecía eso y ella lo tenía claro, debió darle importancia a lo que tenían cuando aún no era demasiado tarde.

La tarde había pasado de manera gloriosa para los futuros novios. Si bien, ellos estaban dichosos de poder compartir con quienes más amaban, deseaban poder estar a solas. Así que, para disfrutar de la noche, Charlie y Renée se llevaron a los mellizos y les dieron la noche libre.

Bella se estaba preparando para que su futuro marido la llevara al restaurante más importante de Portland. Él lo que más quería era que tuviera una noche espectacular. Cuando salió y lo vio en su coche, parado delante del Volvo, esperándola con los brazos cruzados y usando un traje despampanante, su sonrisa se hizo visible. Edward alzó la mirada y botó el aire al descubrir que se había puesto un vestido cortísimo y atrevido, rojo pasión, con un escote fantástico en la espalda. Por poco tuvo una reacción indecorosa entre las piernas.

—No puedo creer la inmensa mujer que tengo adelante —susurró, bobo de amor y deseo.

Ella le ofreció la mano y él se la tomó, besándola en el momento.

—Llévame hasta el fin del mundo —instó.

—Siempre.

El viaje fue rápido, las miradas eran espontáneas entre ellos, sobre todo cuando se trataba de hacerlo en el anillo que sellaba su compromiso. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Edward ya tenía todo preparado, por lo que solo entregó las llaves del coche y tomó a su novia de la mano, mirándola siempre a los ojos.

—Te amo, cariño —le susurró al oído.

—Bienvenidos —saludó el maître.

Su mesa era una bastante alejada de las demás, junto a la mejor vista del mar. Bella se preguntó cuánto le había costado poder reservarla, dado el hermoso alrededor y la exclusividad de esta.

—Es la veinticinco —dijo él, llamando su atención mientras la sentaba en la silla—. Sé que te gusta ese número y te da mucha paz.

—Edward —susurró ella, asombrada por cómo había pensado en todo para que ella se sintiera cómoda, en especial por su enfermedad.

—Tampoco hay colores verdes ni nada que pueda incomodarte.

Bella arqueó las cejas y le acarició la quijada.

—Haces tanto por mí —musitó—. Tanto…

—Lo hago porque te amo.

Cerró sus ojos cuando fue Edward quien la acarició, tocándola con tal delicadez que se sintió dichosa de ser la receptora de ello.

—No veo el día de casarme contigo.

Ella sonrió.

—Ya estamos un paso adelante.

Se miraron y se rieron juntos.

—Buenas noches. ¿Champagne? —preguntó el garzón, sosteniendo la cubeta entre sus manos.

—¿Puedo beber si estoy tomando medicamentos…?

—Claro que sí —afirmó él con mucha suavidad—. Una copa no hará mal.

Bella se sonrojó y asintió.

—Entonces quiero una, hoy vamos a celebrar.

—Felicidades por el compromiso —dijo el hombre.

Cuando se marchó, Edward volvió a tomar su mano y se la besó. Levantó la copa ante su futura esposa y esperó a que ella también lo hiciera.

—Hoy es uno de los mejores días de mi vida —aseguró—, por eso quiero brindar.

Bella hizo que chocaran los cristales.

—También lo es para mí —afirmó—. Es el comienzo de un gran cambio, pero sé que seré feliz.

Se besaron durante largos segundos, alargando ese dejo de pasión desmedida que siempre los caracterizaba. No dejaban de acariciarse ni de mimarse, estaban tan contentos, que no querían guardarse nada al respecto.

—Me encanta esta combinación —dijo Bella, disfrutando de la extraña mezcla de miel y estofado ahumado.

Edward estaba sorprendido. Llevaba unos días queriendo comer mezclas poco convencionales.

—Prométeme que me harás este tipo de cosas siempre.

—¿Acaso dudas de mí? —inquirió él, dándole besos esporádicos en el dorso de su mano.

—Jamás dudaría de ti.

—Entonces debes estar segura de que tendrás todo, te lo prometo.

Edward estaba fascinado de verla tan relajada. Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba utilizando las mismas manías de antes. Podía ser el medicamento o la terapia, pero él lo asociaba a su felicidad. Estaba intentándolo y eso significaba que todo era paz para Isabella. No quiso mencionarle sus logros, aquello la tensaría ante la posibilidad de errar, así que prefirió disfrutar de su espontaneidad y contemplarla como lo hacía, poseso y enamorado.

De pronto, el móvil de Bella vibró dentro de su bolsito.

—Creí que lo había dejado en silencio —susurró ella, contrariada por la interrupción.

—Descuida. Quizá es algo importante —le respondió Edward.

Ella sacó el aparato y miró la pantalla para asegurarse de que no era nada grave, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de nadie más y nadie menos que Lauren.

"_Hola, Bella_

_Sé que soy la última persona de la cual quieres saber._

_Aun así, no pierdo nada con intentarlo._

_Cuando puedas llámame, ¿sí?_

_Por favor._

_Lauren_"

—Mierda —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó su doctor, preocupándose.

Bella botó el aire por unos segundos antes de decírselo.

—Lauren —susurró.

Edward no sabía a quién se refería.

—La mujer con la que Jacob me engañó. Era mi amiga —aclaró.

Esta vez, fue él quien frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué planea? —gruñó, muy molesto.

—No lo sé —respondió—. Solo… No entiendo por qué estas personas vuelven a mi vida. No quiero tener que recordar lo que me hicieron otra vez.

Por más que lo intentara, la situación nunca iba a olvidarla. Era difícil de hacerlo. Le habían hecho mucho daño.

—A ambos deberían darle un escarmiento —alzó la voz Edward, encolerizado por incomodar a la mujer que amaba. Ya había sido suficiente con todo lo que le habían hecho. Era tan inaguantable que solo quería explotar.

—No voy a responder a sus requerimientos, no quiero tener que saber de ella o de Jacob…

—Voy a encontrar a ese hijo de puta otra vez y…

—Edward, no —suplicó ella, tomando su mano—. No quiero que eso te enoje y menos aún, que te ensucies las manos otra vez.

Él botó el aire y le dio besos en la frente.

—Recuerda que ya no estás sola y que nadie más permitirá que te humillen como lo hicieron, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Olvidemos a esas… personas, quiero disfrutar de nuestra noche.

Edward estuvo de acuerdo y le sirvió un poco más de champagne.

—Así será.

Luego de comer los camarones rebosados, Bella se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla, exhausta de tanto manjar. Estaba fascinada. De fondo, oían al intérprete de violín, quien entonaba diferentes melodías suaves y perfectas para el íntimo ambiente que se vivía. Cerca del postre, el hombre bajó del podio y se posicionó cerca de ellos, no sin antes felicitarlos por su compromiso.

—Esto es para usted —dijo el músico, mirándola con respeto.

Bella contempló a Edward y este sonrió, conocedor de sus atenciones para Ojitos Marrones. Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y escucharon juntos la melodía romántica que el músico tenía para ellos.

—Te amo —susurró él, mirándola con atención.

—Y yo te amo a ti —respondió ella, haciendo lo mismo, perdida en su doctor.

.

Iban de la mano, a orillas del mar. Todo era risotadas, disfrute, besos y caricias. Habían comido bastante y bebido más de lo habitual; Bella estaba un poco mareada, por lo que apoyaba en su futuro esposo para seguir hacia adelante.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Edward.

Ella temblaba por la brisa marina.

—Un poco…

—Ten. —Se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso encima. Bella olió el perfume y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, sonriendo.

—Nunca me había pegado tan fuerte el champagne —afirmó, sintiendo que todo daba vueltas.

Edward negó y le besó los cabellos.

—Mira qué hermoso se ve el mar —le susurró al oído.

—Me da miedo —confesó.

—Estás conmigo, no pasará nada.

—Por eso no estoy huyendo, sé que estás aquí.

Él paró y le palpó una parte de la arena, para que se sentaran juntos. Bella no tardó en hacerlo, disfrutando de cómo la abrazaba y la pegaba más a su cuerpo.

—El océano es tan profundo —murmuró, sintiendo la tranquilidad de las olas—. Esa profundidad podría asustarnos, ¿sabes? Pero a algunos nos parece inmensamente gratificante, descubrir qué más hay. Eso me pasa contigo.

Bella lo miró.

—Eres la mujer más profunda que conozco, cada día que estoy contigo te conozco un poco más y eso me encanta. Nunca me asusté al ver todo lo que había contigo, porque eres tú.

Los ojos de Isabella se pusieron acuosos. Le sorprendía cada vez que Edward le demostraba, una y otra vez, que era el hombre correcto.

—Eres como el mar, y yo amo el mar.

Ella se rio.

—Dime que esos ojos brillarán siempre, dime que puedo ser parte de toda esa felicidad que emanas…

—Siempre —afirmó Bella—. Siempre serás parte de ella, acompañándome o provocándola.

Edward le regó besos cariñosos por todo el rostro y ellos acabaron dejándose caer en la arena, completamente a solas. Se miraron por varios segundos y luego se besaron de forma apasionada, disfrutando del intenso amor que tenían por el otro.

—Ahora soy feliz —afirmó ella—. Y tú estás aquí.

Edward acarició la tersa piel de sus mejillas.

—No notaste cómo perdías la rutina —susurró él, ya sin poder controlar el hecho de callarlo.

Bella pestañeó.

—Olvidaste usar la derecha para los líquidos y la izquierda para comer. No notaste cómo pasabas por alto varios números que te son incómodos y ni hablar de lo espontánea que fuiste toda la cena.

Ella siguió pestañeando y entonces lloró.

—Hey, lo estás logrando, ¿te das cuenta de lo fuerte que eres?

Asintió y lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en su hombro.

—Me tendrás aquí, acompañándote, es tu lucha y cuando me necesites, estaré. Todo estará bien, todo mejorará y esto pasará, ya lo verás.

Bella se limpió las lágrimas y rio, sabiendo que era cierto. Durante toda la cena había olvidado lo que antes la martirizaba.

Hizo que Edward se acostara en la arena y ella lo hizo sobre él, acomodando su cabeza en su pecho. Miraron las estrellas por algunos segundos, manteniendo un silencio muy cómodo y dulce. Fue Bella quien finalmente lo quebró.

—Quiero contarte algo —murmuró, metiendo la mano dentro de su camisa para tocar la piel de su torso.

—Cuéntame lo que quieras.

Ella suspiró de manera larga.

—Todo lo que te conté respecto a mi enfermedad ha sido cierto, pero hay algo que quise obviar porque lo consideraba tonto y… —Puso los labios en línea recta. Edward escuchaba atento—. Mientras ocurría lo de mi abuela, viéndola marchitarse de a poco, fui blanco de muchas burlas en la preparatoria.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Fue después de una fiesta… —Bufó—. A alguien se le ocurrió sacarme una fotografía cuando me emborraché por primera vez. Rose, Alice y Jasper se habían perdido dentro del lugar y fue Jacob quien me encontró, inconsciente. No recuerdo absolutamente nada. —Aclaró su garganta—. Divulgaron una fotografía de mí en ropa interior y eso fue suficiente para que todos me hicieran presa de las burlas y las exclusiones de los demás grupos. Si no hubiera tenido a mis amigos más cercanos… —Se mordió el labio inferior, porque no sabría qué habría pasado si hubiera estado realmente sola.

Edward cerró los ojos por unos segundos, sosegando la rabia.

—No es tonto, es tan válido como todo lo que me has contado —dijo en voz baja.

—Todo se juntó, todo era incontrolable y lo único que sí podía controlar era mi rutina.

Su doctor la abrazó nuevamente, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo para hacerla sentir protegida.

—Sé que no puedo controlar todo lo que hago, en la espontaneidad está lo mejor —susurró, corriéndole algunos cabellos de la frente—. Sé todo lo espontáneo que puedas, sácame de mi zona de confort.

—Siempre lo haré —prometió.

Se quedaron juntos en la arena, escuchando el sonido de las olas y de la brisa. Bella estaba en paz de poder terminar por exteriorizar todo lo que cargaba su espalda y Edward de poder ser su apoyo en todo este proceso. Su único propósito era amarla y lo iba a hacer hasta el fin de sus días.

.

Bella se había atrasado para ir a la escuela. Seguía durmiendo tanto que ni siquiera escuchó a Edward intentando despertarla.

—Lo siento tanto —gimió, brincando mientras se ponía los primeros jeans que había encontrado.

—¿Qué pasa, dormilona? —preguntó él, caminando hacia ella para besarla.

Ella cerró los ojos durante largos segundos, olvidándose de cuán tarde iba a llegar a su trabajo.

—Al menos come algo. Ava y Noah llegarán a la guardería con Charlie y Renée.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, muy sorprendida.

Edward rio.

—Sí. No sabes lo felices que estaban de poder hacerlo.

Bella se emocionó mucho de ver que sus padres se involucraban tanto en la vida de los mellizos.

—Y yo te dejaré como el buen novio que soy. —Le besó la frente, muy apremiante—. Te haré algo y comes en el auto, ¿qué tal?

—Yo feliz —respondió.

Una vez que se puso la blusa y el cardigán, tomó su bolsa y la colgó de su hombro. Edward ya la esperaba en el coche.

—¿Te haré llegar tarde? —preguntó Bella, algo culpable.

—No hay problema. —Le guiñó un ojo.

A medida que iban de camino, Bella recordó que no había tomado sus medicamentos.

—Tranquila. —Edward aprovechó el rojo y sacó las cápsulas.

Ella respiró más relajada y se las tragó con un poco de agua.

—Dios, saben fatal —dijo, a punto de vomitar.

Él frunció el ceño mientras retomaba la marcha.

—¿De verdad?

Bella asintió y siguió sintiendo el sabor amargo en su boca, extrañada porque, bueno, al comienzo no había pasado eso.

—Voy a consultarle a mi madre, ¿bueno?

—Gracias, cariño.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Charlie y Renée ya habían dejado a los pequeños. Se veían muy contentos. Ella se despidió de su doctor, queriendo darle un beso profundo a su amado, pero no pudiendo debido a la presión de que alguien la viera besando al padre de uno de sus alumnos.

—Necesito hablar con el director —murmuró, un poco nerviosa—. Hoy llega de sus vacaciones.

Ella sabía que estaba prohibida ese tipo de relaciones.

—Lo sé. —Él le besó la mano—. Te amo.

—Y yo te amo a ti.

Ingresó a la escuela con el corazón desbordado de amor. Aún estaba muy entusiasta por su compromiso, como si volara por los aires.

.

Ava y Noah ya estaban en sus sillas, disfrutando de su nueva obra de arte. Bella los observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, maravillada con cómo mantenían la calma en su actividad.

—Mami —llamó Ava.

A Bella se le apretó el corazón, pues sabía que debía corregirla otra vez.

—Aquí no, cielo —insistió, acariciándole el cabello—. Fuera de aquí soy mamá, ¿bien?

No sabía cómo insistir, era muy difícil.

—Isabella —llamó el director.

No lo veía desde que se había ido y cuando intentaba acudir a su oficina, él estaba ocupado.

Maldición.

—¿Sí?

—Por favor. Venga a mi oficina.

Rose me dio una mirada comprensiva y se quedó en silencio. Caminé junto a él y me senté en la silla, tal como me lo ordenó.

—Bella… Hay rumores de pasillo.

Respiré hondo.

—¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que estabas saliendo con el padre de uno de tus alumnos?

Él no sabía quiénes eran, de eso estaba segura, así como tampoco sabía que iban a casarse.

—Yo… Yo iba a hacerlo, pero…

—Es algo que va contra las normas, Isabella, ¡es imposible que lo pase por alto!

—Lo sé, lo siento.

—Tendré que hablarlo con el concejo. Es una situación muy compleja y no te aseguro nada. Investigaremos lo respectivo.

En cuanto escuchó aquello, todo le comenzó a dar vueltas, incluido el estómago. Hasta le pitaron los oídos.

—¿Isabella? ¿Te sientes bien?

Negó.

Intentó levantarse pero fue peor.

—¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

Volvió a negar.

—¿Necesitas irte?

—Sí. Por favor.

El director suspiró, sabiendo que la noticia la había puesto muy nerviosa.

—Bien. Por favor, haznos saber que estás bien en cuanto estés en tu casa, ¿bueno?

No respondió, sencillamente se fue de la oficina dando trompicones. Seguía teniendo el estómago muy revuelto, por lo que se fue directo hacia una de sus cafeterías favoritas de Forks.

Cuando entró al lugar, no le dio mucha importancia al resto de personas que había dentro. Pidió rápidamente un té con jengibre, temerosa de vomitar. Aun con todo, seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho el director.

Bella estaba sentada en una de las mesas y en la barra había dos hombres que hablaban acaloradamente de algo. No habría puesto atención a ello de no ser porque escuchó su nombre junto a una voz que recordaba muy bien.

Eran Jacob y James.

—¿Vas a hablarme de todo esto justo ahora? Si acepté quedar contigo fue porque quería escuchar las imbecilidades que ibas a decirme. He guardado el secreto por años, Black, no me vengas a decir que has cambiado, porque desde hace años que eso no es así —decía James.

—No necesito que traigas eso a colación, no ahora…

—¿No? ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que pasó en esa fiesta en la que actuaste como un maldito héroe?

—¡Estaba borracho! —bramó Jacob.

—¡De todas formas abusaste de ella!

—¡Sht! Baja la maldita voz.

Bella había quedado en silencio, perdida en los recuerdos.

—No abusé de ella, solo…

—Le quitaste la ropa y la tocaste, Black. Bella estaba muy borracha, sabías lo que hacías.

—Yo también estaba borracho —se excusó, avergonzado de que fueran a escuchar los que estaban en el lugar.

—He tenido que ver cómo finges ser perfecto ante los ojos de Bella. Te vi abusar de ella, yo mismo tuve las fotografías y me quedé en silencio, viendo cómo difundías unas cuantas para que todos en la preparatoria vieran a la hija del jefe de policía, ¿no es así?

Bella soltó un sollozo, sintiendo cómo le caía el balde de agua fría.

¿Con qué clase de persona había estado durante todo ese tiempo?

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como verán, los dos están más que dispuestos a seguir compartiendo su vida juntos, llena de matices, de mejorías y de ganas de amar, sobre todo a sus pequeños mellizos. Bella sigue comiendo bastante y, además, está un poco mareada, sobre todo con lo que le acaba de suceder. ¿Qué puede ser? Lamentablemente, escuchar también al par de malnacidos le hizo recordar muchas cosas, otras que quizá no tienen vuelta atrás. ¿Qué creen que hará Bella, Charlie y Edward? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Jenni317, mariesahale, rjnavajas, BreezeCullenSwan, Fernanda Javiera, Bellscullen8, LicetSalvatore, Ferny, viridianaconticruz, Coni, SeguidoradeChile, Elejandra Solis, AnabellaCS, Saydiss, Pancardo, Vanina Iliana, Pam Malfoy Black, rosycanul10, cavedaño13, Tereyasha Mooz, Iza, Valentina Paez, lalyrobsten, Kamile Pattz Cullen, Santa, Fallen Dark Angel 07, freedom2604, valevalverde57, Wenday 14, Ella Rose McCarty, alicecarolina11, JossBel Masen, Veronica, Beastyle, ariyasy, Adriu, Nancygov, Maribel hernandez Cullen, kathlenayala, twilightsecretlove, joa castillo, valentinadelafuente, saraipineda44, duniis, Lore562, Lys92, Liliana Macias, Brenda Cullenn, GabySS501, debynoe12, barbya95, krisr0405, Heart on Winter, CCar, almacullenmasen, Bell Cullen Hall, Srita Cullen brandon, Dominic Muoz Leiva, rero06, Gis Cullen, Luisita, Elizabeth, Liz Vidal, michicullen, catableu, piligm, Ivette marmolejo, Flor Santana, selenne88, joabruno, ZellidethSaga76, Tata XOXO, Ilucena928, monze Urie, Beth, Gladys Nilda, ELLIana11, Angel twilighter, Skyle Bennet Ward, Nat Cullen, Elmi, beakis, Noriitha, twilightter, alejandra1987, MariaL8, DanitLuna, morenita88, NarMaVeg, Melany, KRISS95, ROMINA19, Belli swan dwyer, jackierys, Angeles MC, miop, Chiqui Covet, Adrianacarrera, calia19, Fernanda21, lunadragneel15, aliceforever85, Diana, stella mio, Yoliki, damaris14, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, JMMA, Jocelyn, ale173, CeCiegarcia, terewee, Aidee Bells, Vanenaguilar, carlita16, NaNYs SANZ, martuu341, Vero Morales, Jade HSos, LizMaratzza, Smedina, Ceci Machin, MaleCullen, Esal, morales13roxy, jupi, FlorVillu, Cris, esme575, Tina Lightwood, bealnum, PielKnela, Isabellacullen swan, Gabi Huesca Mdz, Camilitha Cullen, Roaddict18, Luisa Huiniguir, Mela Masen, YessyVL13, LoreVab, Liduvina, Erika, Alejandra Va, Alexandre Nash, lauritacullenswan, Blanca Idalia, NoeLiia, Karina, ClaryFlann98, Abigail, patymdn, Desiblack, cary, Mayraargo25, monik, AndreaSL, Gibel, ManitoIzquierdaxd, lectora18, Jenni98isa, BellaNympha, claribelcabrera585, keith86, pameva y Guest, espero volver a leerlas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, no tienen idea del impacto que tienen sus palabras y su cariño para mí, su entusiasmo me mantiene aquí, para ustedes, de verdad muchas gracias_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	24. Capítulo 23: Un caro error

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Conversations in the Dark – John Legend **

**.**

**Capítulo 23:**

**Un caro error**

"_(…) Tengamos conversaciones en la oscuridad_

_El mundo está durmiendo_

_Estoy despierto contigo_

_(…) Tengo mis ojos en ti_

_Y dices que no lo vales_

_Te obsesionas con tus defectos_

_Bueno, a mis ojos eres perfecta_

_(…) Nunca intentaré cambiarte_

_(…) Juro por todo lo que rezo_

_Que no te romperé el corazón_

_Estaré allí cuando te sientas sola…_"

La sensación de desprotección que le traspasó la médula se asimilaba solo a cuando era muy joven, años atrás, con el martirio de ser el centro de atención de todos en la preparatoria por esas fotos que ella no consintió.

—Aguanté por años la idea de saber que tú me la habías quitado, ¡sabías lo que sentía por Bella! —insistió James—. Siempre fingiendo que eras perfecto. No me creo lo tuyo, tenlo claro.

El corazón de Bella latía con mucha fuerza y la rabia comenzó a apoderarse de ella. ¿Cómo se habían atrevido los dos? ¿Qué clase de hombres eran? A James solo le importaba el que Jacob hubiera conseguido "_hacerla suya_" como un objeto, molesto e iracundo por no poder usar lo que habían hecho a su favor, porque sabía que era un cómplice de aquel vejamen. Y Jacob, por Dios, había abusado de ella en aquella fiesta, la primera a la que iba, habiendo bebido alcohol sin considerar sus peligros, pensando que él iba a cuidarla como lo habría hecho con él.

Isabella sintió la misma fuerza que le acompañaba junto al dolor y con el té caliente en las manos, se dirigió directamente hacia ellos, dispuesta a enfrentarlos.

—No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar —exclamó.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y levantaron las cejas ante la impresión. La veían tan enardecida que sabían lo que habían causado.

—Bella, nosotros… —comenzaba a decir Jacob, pero ella no escuchaba.

—Después de todo, viví engañada toda mi vida junto a ti —afirmó con los ojos bañados en lágrimas—. Por eso todo el mundo hablaba de mí como si fuera un chiste.

El rostro avergonzado de él era tan notoria y encubridora que Bella se sintió aún más encolerizada.

—¿Cuánto te pagaron tus amigos para difundir las fotos de la hija del jefe de policía?

—Solo fue una suerte de juego, Bella, yo… Estoy muy arrepentido…

—¿Arrepentido? ¿De verdad? ¿Luego de tantos años haciéndome daño?

—No quise hacerlo…

Ella le soltó todo el líquido caliente en la cara, causándole los gritos de dolor. No iba a quemarse, Bella a pesar de todo, no le haría semejante daño, el que ni siquiera se asemejaba al que le había provocado luego de los años.

—Sabías que tenía problemas en mi familia, que necesitaba despejarme en mi primera fiesta… Papá confió en ti, mis amigos confiaron en ti… Y tú… abusaste de mí.

—No lo digas así —suplicó.

—¿Acaso tocar y desnudarme para una fotografía no es abuso? —gimió entre llantos—. Y ni siquiera te importó dejar que los demás me vieran, actuaste como un cobarde mentiroso buscándome hasta pedirme que sea tu novia, fingiste que me apoyabas, ibas a casa de mis padres como si fueras perfecto y… finalmente me casé contigo solo para recibir tus menosprecios. ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme tanto daño?! —Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Y ni siquiera te bastó con hacerlo! Me engañaste, tuviste un hijo con otra mujer y cuando las cosas van bien en mi vida, ¡llegas a estorbarme y provocarme dolor tras dolor! ¿Por qué? —suplicó—. ¡Dime! ¿Por qué no me permites ser feliz? ¡¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?!

Bella acabó tambaleando, nuevamente sintiéndose mareada y dificultada para respirar.

—Bella, por favor, salgamos de aquí —le pidió James, tomándola del brazo.

Ella se soltó con tanta fuerza, que quien tambaleó esta vez fue él.

—No me toques —bramó—. Eres igual de asqueroso que Jacob.

—No abusé de ti, Bella —le aclaró.

La rabia volvió a subirle como la espuma.

—¡Lo encubriste! ¡Sabías lo que había hecho y te quedaste callado durante todos estos años! —gimió—. Eres un sucio y asqueroso maldito, ambos lo son. No quiero volver a verlos, no quiero… no quiero escuchar siquiera sus nombres.

—¡Bella! —gritaron.

Ella trotó con rapidez hacia la salida, sabiendo que los demás estaban mirándola. Cuando pudo tomar aire, los mareos fueron tan intensos que sintió miedo de desmayarse ahí, de pronto temerosa de su cuerpo a la deriva, aterrada de que ellos fueran a encontrarla y hacerle lo mismo. Ni siquiera podía recordar lo que había pasado y entonces se preguntó qué habría pasado si eso jamás lo hubiera sabido.

Era tan angustiante que caminó como pudo hacia la zona central, donde se encontraba el cuartel de policía de Forks. Su padre no estaba de guardia, pero sí la conocían allí. En cuanto entró y vio la cabellera rubia de Jasper, cedió a todo y cayó al suelo.

—¡Bella! —gritó Jasper, su hermano del corazón, corriendo hasta su lado para tomarla entre sus brazos y pedir ayuda a los demás—. ¡Llamen al hospital! Pregunten por el Dr. Edward Cullen.

La recostó en la camilla de primeros auxilios y le tomó la mano, preocupado por verla tan pálida y sudorosa.

—Bells —gimió, tragando de mera angustia.

.

Edward manejó tan rápido como pudo, saltándose rojos y señaléticas que le impedían avanzar. En ningún momento paró. Su corazón bombeaba muy rápido y a medida que se acortaban los kilómetros y metros para llegar al cuartel, el cuerpo se le tensaba aún más. Al llegar, se bajó sin cerrar la puerta del Volvo y se adentró a gran velocidad.

—¡Bella! —llamó, mirando hacia todos lados.

Vio a Jasper saliendo de la sala de primeros auxilios y fue tras él.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó con la respiración agitada—. Quiero verla.

Jasper no dijo nada, simplemente hizo que lo siguiera hacia la camilla, donde Bella aún se mantenía desmayada. Edward sintió que moría por dentro al verla así y de inmediato se acercó para tomar su mano y acariciarle la frente con cuidado.

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirió con la voz gastada.

—Llegó hasta aquí y se desplomó, parecía muy asustada… Como si algo muy malo le hubiera pasado. —La expresión de Jasper estaba desesperada, como policía sabía que estas cosas pasaban pero… no con Bella. Estaba paralizado de preocupación.

Edward arqueó las cejas y se separó con los ojos llorosos. Sacó su maletín y comenzó a examinarla, intentando actuar como profesional aunque era totalmente imposible. Tomó su presión arterial, la que estaba bajo los límites normales y luego se dedicó a verificar su pulso y saturometría. Estaba taquicárdica. Le pidió a Jasper que los dejaran a solas un momento, así él podría ver detrás de su ropa, temeroso de que algo más pudiera encontrarse. Para cuando cerraba su blusa con el debido respeto, besando su frente en el intertanto, Bella despertó. Edward sonrió ante la alegría de aquello, pero todo mermó cuando notó cómo miraba hacia todos lados, quitándole las manos de su cuerpo como si estuviera… haciendo algo totalmente indebido.

—¡Déjame! —gritó, comenzando a llorar.

—Bella, soy yo —le recordó, acariciándole las mejillas y el cabello—. Mírame, soy yo, Edward.

Ella escuchó su voz y finalmente lo miró, recobrando la realidad. Lo abrazó con mucha fuerza y se puso a llorar con más fuerza.

—Estoy aquí —susurró en su oído—, no me marcharé.

Bella se acurrucó en su pecho y Edward sintió que se empequeñecía, muy frágil y vulnerable.

Él esperó pacientemente a que siguiera sacando todo lo que la mortificaba, pasara el tiempo que pasara, no iba a entorpecerla.

—Te amo, estoy contigo —afirmó una vez más, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello.

Ella alzó la mirada, mucho más tranquila a su lado. Estar cubierta por su consuelo era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido —dijo de pronto.

Edward frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió.

—Intento serlo, siempre.

—Lo eres. Tú nunca me harías daño, jamás me harías sentir inferior, no te reirías de mí, no me dejarías a la deriva, no me engañarías…

—Nunca.

—No me tocarías sin mi consentimiento.

La preocupación se cernió de tal forma en Edward, que acabó separándose un poco para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

—¿Qué pasó? —se atrevió a preguntar al fin.

Bella inspiró y lo soltó todo, superada por no poder recordar, atormentada por la idea inequívoca de que había estado rodeada de hombres asquerosos y… porque la idea de saberlo era francamente espantosa.

Cuando Edward escuchó cada palabra, no solo le creyó sin poner alguna duda en su relato, sino que también se levantó de la camilla con la furia clavándole en cada parte de su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde están? —inquirió, tomando su abrigo para ir tras ellos.

—No vayas, por favor, quiero estar contigo —le suplicó Bella, levantándose también.

Todo le dio vueltas.

—Tengo que ir, tengo que agarrarlos y… ¡Y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados! —espetó.

—Tengo miedo, no quiero estar sin ti.

Edward bajó los hombros y cedió a lo que su Ojitos Marrones pedía, mirándolo con esa misma vulnerabilidad que lo quebraba en pedazos. Él fue tras sus brazos y la cobijó otra vez, cuidándola de que nunca más volvieran a dañarla como lo habían hecho aquellos miserables.

Jasper entró con una taza de té para su hermana del corazón y ella se lo agradeció. Él, bastante tímido, se quedó a su lado y le comentó que había llamado a sus padres para que estuvieran al tanto.

—Jas —musitó—. Quiero hacer una denuncia.

Edward le tomó una mano, al misma en la que estaba su anillo de compromiso, y se la besó, agradecido de poder hacer lo correcto.

.

Cuando Charlie supo lo que había ocurrido, tanto Jasper como Edward tuvieron que sujetarlo para no ir con su rifle a por ellos. Estaba enardecido, furioso, desesperado y enormemente triste de no haber podido saberlo hacía años atrás. ¿Por qué había permitido que su hija se casara con Jacob? ¿Por qué no notó que aquel maldito era un nauseabundo hombre sin escrúpulos? ¿Por qué? Simplemente… ¿por qué?

Bella estaba en su cama, con Renée tocándole el cabello y arrullándola como cuando era pequeña. Habían estado llorando juntas durante un rato, pero Bella se sentía muy mal físicamente, como si fuera a vomitar, por lo que llorar la desgastaba y prefería aguantarse.

Desde la habitación escuchaban cómo Charlie gritaba al teléfono, con Edward y Jasper también evidentemente enojados. Estaban comunicándose con el departamento de crímenes sexuales, donde el jefe de policía seguía manteniendo mucha influencia.

—No creo que suceda mucho —afirmó Bella, llamando la atención de su madre, quien, en medio de sus pensamientos, se sentía muy culpable de no haber sospechado jamás lo que le había pasado a su tesoro, su única hija—. Pasó hace tantos años, no hay pruebas… Apenas y siquiera puedo recordar.

—Tu padre hará lo imposible porque esto llegue adonde tenga que llegar —le recordó Renée—, esos dos van a pagar, ya lo verás.

—Todo parece tan raro. Estoy tan arrepentida de haberme casado con él, quisiera retroceder el tiempo y no haberme ido, haber cumplido mis sueños mucho antes…

—Lo sé, pero ahora tienes a un hombre maravilloso, con dos mellizos deliciosos y una vida que siempre has merecido, la que estoy satisfecha de verte disfrutar. —Le dio un beso y la arropó un poco más—. Pero ellos pagarán, tarde o temprano.

Tocaron a la puerta luego de un rato. Era Edward, algo tímido luego de explotar junto a su suegro y Jasper.

—¿Molesto?

Bella levantó la cabeza y sonrió con los ojos llorosos. Solo quería abrazarlo.

—Claro que no, cariño. Iré a ver a Charlie y a Jasper, necesitan calmarse un poco antes de que a mi gordito le dé otro infarto y Jasper acabe yendo a casa de alguno de ellos para romperle la cara.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Edward se sentó a un lado de su Ojitos Marrones y le acarició el rostro con cuidado.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿no es así? —dijo él.

Bella apretó los labios y asintió.

—Y que siempre voy a protegerte cuando lo necesites.

Ella soltó unas lágrimas y Edward bufó, queriendo llorar a su lado. Le dio la vuelta a la cama y se acostó, pasándole el brazo por debajo de los hombros.

—Ninguna mujer debería pasar por esto, ¿sabes? Pienso en Ava… Entiendo mucho a Charlie, está destrozado y muy culpable.

—No debería. Ha sido el mejor papá del mundo —le respondió Bella.

—Me pongo en su lugar y actuaría de la misma forma, así como actué contigo. ¿Por qué algunos hombres son…? —Bufó—. Si tuviera a ambos frente a frente, yo… No podría contenerme, te lo juro, Bells.

—Lo sé —susurró ella—. Pero quiero olvidar por un momento lo que tampoco puedo recordar. ¿Me hablas de algo muy bonito? Quédate conmigo a dormir.

Edward sonrió cuanto pudo y se acurrucó a su lado, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Claro que dormiré contigo —afirmó—. A ver, veamos… —Hizo un sonido con la lengua mientras pensaba—. Ya sé. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de nuestra boda?

Su sola mención hizo que Bela se sintiera mucho más alegre.

—Está bien. Nuestra boda.

Edward rio.

—¿Dónde la quieres? —inquirió.

—En Disney, ya sabes, con todos esos personajes alrededor.

Él levantó las cejas.

—Vaya… Disney. Va a costarme una reserva allá y con todos los invitados, pero puedo…

—Estoy bromeando —interrumpió ella, carcajeando sin parar.

Edward comenzó a negar y la besó.

—¿De verdad eras capaz de llevarme hasta allá?

—Hasta China si tú quieres.

Bella jugaba con los botones de su camisa, mirándolo siempre a los ojos.

—Lo único que quiero es casarme contigo, no me importa si es aquí en el barrio o en el parque, solo quiero ser tu esposa.

—Y yo quiero que tengas el mejor día de tu vida.

Se encogió de hombros.

—El mejor día de mi vida es cuando los conocí a ustedes.

Edward suspiró y le siguió besando la frente.

—¿Qué te parece si seguimos con los disfraces?

Ella alzó las cejas.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? Porque me encantaría.

Edward le regó un recorrido entre sus labios y su piel.

—Entonces que eso sea. Gracias a esa tienda las cosas se hicieron mucho más amenas para los dos.

En ese momento, Halloween saltó a la cama, provocándole un respingo al temeroso de Edward.

—Y gracias a este gatito hermoso —añadió Bella, rascándole el cuello—, y mis dos mellizos adorables. Gracias por aparecer en mi vida.

Él le dio un beso de buenas noches, viéndola adormilada.

—Quien debería agradecértelo soy yo —susurró—. Te amo.

—Y yo te amo a ti.

Para que ella se quedara dormida, comenzó a susurrarle ideas para la boda de forma suave y tersa.

—Máximo cincuenta invitados, ¿te parece?

—Muy adecuado.

—Serás la novia más hermosa que jamás haya visto.

—Adulador.

—Sencilla pero muy hermosa, serás mi reina y yo tu rey, como en un cuento de hadas.

Ella acabó sonriendo y se acomodó en su pecho, durmiéndose profundamente, al fin en paz. Edward la miró por largos minutos, quizá una hora o menos, apenas y tenía la cuenta del tiempo. Aun así, contemplarla era necesario para él, cada día, cada tarde y cada noche. No quería verla sufrir nunca más. Aunque era una utopía, lo ansiaba y lo imploraba, ella no lo merecía. Bella merecía amor, afecto y calidez, nada más que eso.

Antes de dormirse junto a su Ojitos Marrones, se prometió que, en algún momento, aquellos imbéciles iban a pagarlo todo, lo juraba por Bella y por sus hijos.

.

No se sentía muy bien.

Al levantarse de la cama, tuvo una sensación muy agria en la garganta, lo que por poco la lleva al retrete. Cuando se acomodó a la sensación, temerosa de hacerlo, vio a Edward dormido a su lado, sin pantalón y con la camisa medio abierta.

Sonrió.

—Hola, dormilón —le susurró al oído.

Él pestañeó y se saboreó, para luego mirarla con adoración.

—Siempre estás tan hermosa por la mañana.

Iba a responderle, pero apareció Charlie con una charola inmensa en la habitación, pateando la puerta sin siquiera pedir permiso. Cuando vio a su hija sobre Edward, que no solo estaba hecho un baboso por su nena, sino que tenía una erección matutina flamante y dolorosa, no hizo más que lanzar improperios y alejarse cuanto pudo.

—¡Papá! ¡Debes tocar! —exclamó ella, mirando a su sonrojado Dr. Torpe, quien hacía lo posible por taparse.

—Le juro que no he tenido ningún sueño sucio con su hija.

—Ah, entonces es con otra mujer —reprendió el hombre.

—¡No! —vociferó.

—¡Charlie! ¡Deja a ese hombre en paz! ¡Tú siempre las tienes! —le recriminó Renée, ocasionando que Bella se llevara ambas manos a la cara, más avergonzada de lo que podía imaginarse.

Charlie se sonrojó y acabó carraspeando, ofreciéndoles la charola con abundante comida. Bella se sintió tan atraída al aroma de las tostadas y al huevo, que de inmediato se puso a comer.

—Despacio, cariño, que más tarde debemos poner la denuncia, ¿bien?

Bella dejó lo que hacía y asintió, inquieta ante la situación. Edward le dio un beso en la sien, dándole el valor suficiente para algo que cualquier persona necesitaba, por más tiempo que hubiera pasado y aunque no recordara nada.

Luego de comer, Esme y Carlisle llamaron para asegurarse de que Bella seguía bien luego de la situación. Si bien, Edward no había dicho mucho, ambos sabían que ella estaba emocionalmente vulnerable. Ava y Noah hablaron al teléfono, diciéndoles que los amaban, lo que sin duda sirvió para que Bella sintiera el enorme valor de seguir adelante, con valentía y fuerza.

.

Bella sabía que ser hija del jefe de policía de Forks era una situación ventajosa frente a lo que había pasado. Se imaginó que ese fuera el caso y el estómago le dio vueltas, porque a pesar de todo lo que podría ayudarle, nadie aseguraba que tanto Jacob como James recibieran una pena ejemplar.

—No voy a permitirlo, ¿me oyeron? —exclamó Charlie, enormemente furioso—. Voy a buscar la manera de castigar a esos imbéciles por atreverse a hacerle esto a mi hija —sentenció.

Ella escuchaba detrás de las paredes, manteniéndose serena ante la rabia de su padre. Era evidente que las pruebas jamás serían contundentes, porque en realidad, todo era basado en "lo que había escuchado". Sumado a eso, tener que recibir los constantes mensajes de Lauren queriendo hablar y los intentos de diálogo de Jacob, no era nada fácil.

Aun así, no aflojó su tratamiento de la mañana. Quería seguir mejorando a toda costa, ahora más que nunca.

Cuando el jefe salió de su oficina, malhumorado y muy rojo, ella se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Quieres irte? —le preguntó—. Te ves algo cansada.

Bella asintió, mirando su reloj para calmar el desánimo que le generaba la situación.

—Tengo que volver a la guardería —respondió.

Su papá le besó la frente y con una sola mirada, le hizo entender que encontrarían la forma de, al menos, ensuciar los papeles de aquel par de mugrosos.

—Ve, cariño, ante cualquier situación puedes llamarme.

—Gracias, papá.

Cuando regresó a su nivel, vio a Ava y a Noah sosteniendo los lápices mientras intentaban pintar. Al verla otra vez, corrieron a sus brazos para mostrarle lo que habían hecho. A pesar de que eran algunas figuras amorfas con algo similar a piernas en la misma cabeza, le siguió pareciendo lo más hermoso del mundo.

—¿Y esto? —les preguntó.

—¡Tú! —respondió Ava.

—¡Con _nosotos_! —siguió Noah.

Bella rio de dicha.

—Está hermoso, ¿es para mí?

Asintieron.

—Bella —llamó el director desde la puerta.

Ella soltó a los mellizos y miró en dirección a él. Se veía muy serio.

—¿Sí?

—Necesito que vengas conmigo a mi oficina.

Asintió y se despidió de ellos, prometiéndoles volver pronto. Aunque, presentía que algo iba mal. Rose salió de su salón y le preguntó entre gestos qué sucedía, a lo que Bella no pudo responder. El director cerró la puerta y posteriormente se sentó frente a ella, poniendo sus dedos entrelazados debajo de su barbilla.

—Siento mucho tener que hacer esto —afirmó—. Eres una de las mejores educadoras que he tenido.

Siguió pestañeando.

—Supimos que hace dos días tuviste un desmayo luego de que te fueras, justo la misma tarde en la que me reuní con el concejo. A pesar de la decisión compartida, quería darte el beneficio de la duda. Aun así, supimos que has comenzado un tratamiento psiquiátrico. ¿El desmayo fue por las drogas?

Bella miró hacia el escritorio, demasiado enojada para pensar con claridad. ¿De verdad estaba diciéndole esto?

—¿Cuándo pensabas comentarnos que tenías una enfermedad mental?

La manera en la que lo decía a Bella le dolía, más que nada por la terrible ignorancia que demostraba un hombre dedicado a liderar una institución educativa.

—Es importante, Bella, trabajas con pequeños menores de seis años.

Cerró los ojos unos minutos para respirar hondo.

—Para lo único que debería importarle mi enfermedad es para asignarme un seguro médico, no por el bienestar de los pequeños, he demostrado la clase de persona que soy y lo profesional que puedo ser…

—Eso era antes de saber que tenías un problema psiquiátrico —afirmó, muy molesto—. Primero, el que mantengas una relación con el padre de dos de tus alumnos hace que la situación sea enormemente grave. El concejo estaba de acuerdo de marginarte de la institución cuanto antes para preservar la imagen correcta de nuestro establecimiento.

—¿Qué?

Bella no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Sobre todo si ese padre se trata de uno de nuestros mejores afiliados a la institución educativa —siguió diciendo.

Sentía que le iban a partir la cabeza ante la información que estaba recibiendo.

—Nosotros vamos a casarnos, no es como si se tratara de una… aventura, ¿cómo demonios puede decirme esto? Soy educadora y merezco respeto, lo que haga con mi vida…

—Aun así, tener antecedentes mentales no te hace propicia para el cargo asignado, por lo que voy a pedirte que te vayas. Estás despedida.

Se le bajaron los hombros ante la concluyente respuesta.

—No puedo creerlo —afirmó, levantándose muy rápido—. ¿Qué clase de director es usted y su grupo de _ejemplares_? ¿Problema mental? ¿Antecedentes? ¿Tiene, acaso, idea de lo que significa estar en terapia? ¿Tiene idea de lo que es realmente vivir con una enfermedad?

—Isabella…

—¡Isabella nada! Lo que he vivido es tan válido como cualquier otra enfermedad. Felicia Doguett, la maestra de primaria, apenas puede caminar con su bastón ¿Cree que es correcto sacarla de su trabajo solo por tener una malformación en una de sus piernas?

—No, pues es…

—¡Claro que no! ¡Porque es una enfermedad!

El director cerró la boca.

—No puede discriminar por las enfermedades, nadie pide vivir con ellas. ¿Acaso quitó a Jeremy de sus clases de educación física cuando le detectaron cáncer de próstata y tuvo que pasar a quimioterapia? ¡No! ¡Porque es inhumano hacerlo! No soy ninguna loca, tampoco le haría daño a ningún pequeño, y aún así me ha sacado porque he comenzado una terapia con un profesional. ¡Tengo Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo, señor! Y mi enfermedad merece el mismo trato que cualquier otra. A quien deberían quitar de su cargo es a usted, por sufrir de la peor enfermedad de todas: ignorancia y estupidez.

Se dio la vuelta y le cerró la puerta con fuerza. Sintió muchas ganas de llorar, pero se aguantó todo lo que pudo. Regresó a la sala, se despidió de sus mellizos, prometiéndoles verse en casa, y finalmente se marchó, con Rosalie terriblemente inquieta ante las dudas, siguiéndola para que le explicara qué había sucedido. Aun así, le pidió a su amiga que hablaran más tarde, porque ahora solo quería tomar aire y sí, poder llorar de impotencia.

Sentía que trastabillaba, que las lágrimas le impedían caminar con normalidad y que la rabia la iba a nublar pronto. En medio de la impotencia, sacó su teléfono para llamar a Edward; él era la única persona que quería en ese momento.

—Lo siento, señora, pero el doctor está en medio de una cirugía.

Suspiró ante las lágrimas contenidas.

—En cuatro horas estará libre. ¿Quiere que le deje su mensaje?

—Sí, por favor, dígale que necesito hablar con él.

—Por supuesto, señora Cullen.

Cuando cortó, lloró, pero por primera vez no culpó a su enfermedad por lo que había pasado, culpó a ese director estúpido y a la ignorancia de la gente. Ella vivía sus procesos, no era su culpa, no era una enferma, era una persona que experimentaba un trastorno en su vida que no impedía ni impediría que fuera a hacer las cosas con profesionalismo y a cuidar de los pequeños como si fueran suyos.

Aun así, se sentía impotente, adolorida y tremendamente enojada. Odiaba las injusticias de una manera incontrolable. Y posiblemente, la rabia era aún mayor debido a todo lo que había pasado con Jacob y James, el vejamen que habían ocasionado y la inmensa falta a su integridad, como si no fuera dueña de su propio cuerpo.

Para intentar calmar la sensación del mal día y a la espera de que Edward terminara su cirugía con tranquilidad, decidió ir a su tienda de disfraces. Al menos tenía su negocio, el que estaba prosperando cada vez más.

El viaje duró menos de lo esperado, el camino estaba expedito y la locomoción más rápida de lo normal. Cuando llegó a la tienda, notó que los vidrios expositores estaban rotos. Su corazón se aceleró mientras llegaba a la rápida conclusión: le habían robado. Mientras llamaba a la policía, abrió la puerta para averiguar qué era lo que habían sustraído, viendo sus disfraces rajados, esparcidos por el suelo y uno que otro escaparate roto con saña.

Algo iba mal.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido proveniente de las bodegas, cerca del sótano. Con valentía se acercó, asomando ligeramente la cabeza. Cuando se encontró con una mujer rubia que conocía a la perfección, su indignación se incrementó a pasos agigantados.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kate? —exclamó—. ¡Por Dios!

Ella se dio la vuelta, sabiendo que la habían encontrado en pleno acto. Kate soltó uno de los disfraces que había roto a tijeretazos y se alejó cuando pudo.

—¿Cómo has podido? —gimió Bella, viendo su esfuerzo reducido en nada. Lo había destruido todo.

—Esto es lo mínimo que te mereces —le gritó, enardecida y tan furiosa como nunca.

Cuando Kate se había enterado de que iban a casarse, enloqueció por completo. Sus posibilidades de volver con Edward se habían reducido en cenizas. Su única manera de liberar todo el odio que sentía por Bella era destruyendo su asquerosa tienda de disfraces.

—¿Casarse? ¿De verdad eres tan patética?

Bella sintió mucha lástima.

—Creo que quien está siendo patética eres tú. No solo destruyes lo que hay a tu paso, también secuestras pequeños. Edward jamás va a sentir algo por ti más que odio, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

La condescendencia en las palabras de Bella la llenaron de una ira tan grande, que se acercó a ella, buscando intimidarla.

—No te atrevas a acercarte, ya he llamado a la policía y estarán acá. Por favor, basta de hacer daño.

La policía. Oh no.

Kate sabía que algo más a su prontuario haría que sus padres se pusieran furiosos y podría perderlo todo.

—¡Déjame ir! —le gritó, empujándola de la pasada.

Bella intentó mantener el equilibrio, pues la escalera hacia el sótano estaba detrás. Sin embargo, solo bastó que Kate diera un último empujón para que rodara escaleras abajo y cayera inconsciente contra el suelo. Kate se llevó ambas manos a los labios, sabiendo lo que había causado.

Y entonces, huyó.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Y sí, ya estamos en la recta final. La verdad de Jacob y James golpeó duramente a Bella y también a su familia, todo lo que conlleva la realidad de una mujer abusada sin saberlo es duro. Charlie sabe que, además, el tiempo pasa y la ley no tiene el respaldo suficiente para amparar a las víctimas que tienen que pasar años para hablar o recordar que fueron abusadas. ¿Qué creen que ocurra con ese par de imbéciles? Y bueno, Edward está haciendo todo lo posible por hacerla feliz, con Bella luchando con su enfermedad y con ello, también saber que es discriminada, una situación muy común en las personas que tenemos enfermedades psicológicas o psiquiátricas. Kate, por su lado, hizo algo de forma impulsiva que va a tener que pagar muy caro. ¿Qué pasará con Bella ahora que está herida? ¿Qué pudo sucederle? ¿Qué dirá Edward cuando sepa lo que ha ocurrido? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Aprovecho de decirles que el próximo capítulo estará la próxima semana, quiero dejar los días viernes o sábado para actualizar, obviamente tomando en cuenta qué tan entusiastas están por lo que viene. Háganmelo saber siempre, lo aprecio, lo saben_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Adriu, Pam Malfoy Black, fernyyuki, DanitLuna, maribel hernandez cullen, llucena928, SeguidoradeChile, Veronica, ariyasy, viridianaconticruz, BreezeCullenSwan, tulgarita, rosycanul10, ale173, Bell Cullen Hall, almacullenmasen, cavendano13, rjnavajas, Coni, Fallen Dark Angel 07, kathlenayala, katyta94, Liliana Macias, Ivette marmolejo, Lore562, Eli mMsen, Robaddict18, Noriitha, stella mio, Tata XOXO, Rero96, freedom2604, Jade HSos, Gladys Nilda, Iza, patymdn, AstridCP, jackierys, Liz Vidal, Cavendano13, Vero Morales, Beth, BellsCullen8, Belli swan dwyer, ELIZABETH, Diana, Pameva, lunadragneel15,Tina Lightwood, valentinadelafuente, krisr0405, Yoliki, Adrianacarrera, Luisa huiniguir, Aidee Bells, ELLIana11, Cris, Brenda Cullenn, LadyRedScarlet, sheep0294, calia19, damaris14, twilightter, monze urie, ROMINA19, Chiqui Covet, NarMaVeg, Milacaceres11039, Beastyle, morenita88, alejandra1987, Marlik, Gis Cullen, Jocelyn, Valevalverde57, PielKnela, Lys92, aliceforever85, Santa, ManitoIzquierdaxd, barbya95, Lectora18, debynoe12, saraipineda44, Heart on winter, Ceci Machin, morales13roxy, MariaL8, Valentina Paez, Tereyasha Mooz, michi'cullen, Andre22-twi, Pancardo, piligm, Joa Castillo, Flor Santana, AnabellaCS, Srita Cullen brandon, miop, Alejandra Va, Twilightsecretlove, Vanina Iliana, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Erika, Melany, martuu341, cary, isbella cullen's swan, Alexandra Nash, CCar, NaNYs SANZ, Smedina, Esal, beakis, A Karina s g, LizMaratzza, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, JMMA, Mela Masen, KRISS95, Saydiss, catableu, Naara Selene, Nancygov, luisita, jenni317, carlita16, Noriitha, YessyVL13, Mayraargo25, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Jenni98isa, Rosita, lucylucy, bbluelilas, joabruno, lauritacullenswan, Fernanda javiera, GirlFFGale, Ella Rose McCarty, esme575, camilitha cullen, CeCiegarcia, FlorVillu, K, Karla, Eni-Cullen-Masen, D, Rocullen, Salve-el-atun, Duniis, terewee, indii93, AndreaSL, Elmi, Karensiux, AndreaSL, indii93, Salve-el-atun, selenne88, nydiac10, Blanca Idalia, claribel cabrera585, kaja0507, GabySS501, NoeLiia, Marken01, LoreVab, Marken01, somas, Elejandra Solis, alyssag19, DarkMak31, LucyGomez, keith86, LissaPattinsonCullen, Gibel, Mariana, Angelus285, viridiana hernandez1656, Nat Cullen, jupy, Fernanda21, meli899 y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, no tienen idea del impacto que tiene su cariño y su entusiasmo, de verdad gracias_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	25. Capítulo 24: Un rayo de luz

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 24:**

**Un rayo de luz**

"_Llegará el día en que se vean a los ojos y te des cuenta que valió la pena la espera"_

Edward se quitó la mascarilla y el gorro quirúrgico y luego procedió a lavarse las manos. Silbando una canción que le recordaba a Bella, siguió su procedimiento para ir a la sala de recuperación y mantener la orden para el paciente.

Había sido una cirugía exitosa.

—Que tenga una buena tarde, Dr. Cullen. Felicitaciones por el compromiso —dijo la enfermera jefe de pabellón.

Él sonrió en respuesta.

Le encantaba recordar, una y otra vez, que iba a casarse con la mujer de su vida. Estaba tan feliz que se la pasaba brincando en un pie.

Pero luego se acordaba de lo que había pasado con su Ojitos Marrones y la impotencia lo nublaba. Cómo quería hacerle olvidar, enseñarle que las cosas no podían seguir ese rumbo… Y aun así era difícil, porque su mejor herramienta era devolver el tiempo y evitarle a toda costa el sufrimiento de aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, la posibilidad era imposible. Incluso, molerlos a golpes no serviría de nada, solo para saciar su rabia, lo que sin duda era egoísta, porque quien importaba realmente era su amor, no él.

Salió de recuperación luego de dar las indicaciones para su paciente y habló unos minutos con la anestesióloga, la Dra. Leah Clearwater.

—Pronto te veré —aseguró la mujer, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Hay algún evento del que no me he enterado o…?

—Emmett quiere llevarme a casa de tus padres a cenar.

El Dr. Cullen levantó las cejas durante varios segundos.

—¿No te lo había dicho? —inquirió.

Oh. ¿La estaba cagando?

—Definitivamente, no te lo había dicho.

Botó el aire, un poco incómodo.

—Estamos comenzando a salir…

—¿Y ya quiere llevarte a casa? —preguntó de pronto y sin pensarlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapó los labios.

—Lo siento, es que…

—Da igual —respondió, quitándole importancia—. Sé que llevamos muy poco saliendo y que ni siquiera me ha pedido que sea su novia, pero sé que eso pasará. Emmett me ha gustado desde hacía mucho y no descansaré hasta que me lo pida —aseguró con una sonrisa.

Edward asintió y le sonrió, alejándose lentamente para no decir otra barbaridad.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Emmett? ¿Por qué llevar a una mujer que evidentemente no le provocaba lo mismo que Rosalie? ¡Si se moría por ella! Tenía que enviarle un mensaje y darle una buena charla o pronto iba a arrepentirse por semejante estupidez.

Miró su reloj en medio de sus pensamientos de hermano mayor y se sorprendió de la hora. Bella saldría del trabajo en menos de quince minutos, lo que también significaba que debía ir a por sus mellizos. Debía irse rápido.

Mientras se cambiaba de ropa y colgaba la bata en su oficina, pensó que sería bueno animar un poco a su preciosa Ojitos Marrones con una comida especial. A los mellizos también les encantaría ir con ellos. ¿Estaba bien si iban al restaurante familiar de comida italiana que quedaba a las afueras de Forks? Sí, definitivamente estaría más que bien.

—Dr. Cullen —exclamó la voz de una de las secretarias del nivel.

Su voz sonaba desesperada.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una expresión que distaba por completo de cualquier emergencia antes vista. Algo muy malo había ocurrido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió, acomodándose los anteojos.

—Es la señora —respondió con un hilo de voz.

La expresión del doctor fue tal, que la secretaria le pidió que se sentara, pero él no quiso hacerlo.

—¿Bella…? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó con Bella…?

—Ha llegado a urgencias con la policía. Ha tenido un accidente.

Edward dejó de escuchar. De pronto, comenzaron a pitarle los oídos. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos, hizo a la mujer a un lado y se fue corriendo hacia el servicio, sintiendo cómo se le humedecían los ojos ante la desesperación de escuchar que la mujer de su vida había tenido un accidente.

—Bella —murmuraba, haciendo a un lado a las personas para entrar a como diera lugar.

—Dr. Cullen —exclamó una enfermera, esperándolo con el corazón en la mano.

Todos sabían de su compromiso, todos sabían cuán enamorado estaba… Todos sabían que era su futura esposa la que estaba en la camilla.

—Dígame dónde está —suplicó.

Pero no necesitó que se lo dijeran, pues vio a uno de sus colegas junto a otra enfermera, que sostenía la mano de su Ojitos Marrones, misma que llevaba el anillo… su anillo de compromiso.

—¡Bella! —soltó desgarrado.

—Dr. Cullen —le dijo el médico, pero Edward no escuchó, solo fue hasta Bella y le tomó una de las manos, viéndola rodeada de hematomas.

Estaba inconsciente y tenía restos de sangre en su nariz.

—Cariño —gimió, besándole la mano una y otra vez.

¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Quién carajos le había hecho esto? Su Bella… Su Bella estaba vulnerable en su totalidad, le habían hecho tanto daño que no soportaba más.

—Doctor —insistió su colega, palpándole el hombro.

—Dígame qué ocurrió —suplicó, mirándolo—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

El interpelado suspiró y puso los labios en línea recta.

—La policía está aquí. Necesito que hable con ellos. Fue un ataque.

Pestañeó, a segundos de llorar.

—¿Ella…?

—Necesitamos hacer estudios. Tal parece que cayó por las escaleras.

—¿Por las…?

—¿Señor? —preguntó un policía, asomando la nariz—. ¿Es usted familiar de la señorita?

Edward asintió, muy ido.

—Soy su prometido —respondió en un hilo de voz.

—Soy el oficial Mason, mucho gusto.

En su uniforme pudo ver el logo de la policía de Portland, eso quería decir que Bella había estado allí cuando ocurrió todo.

—La señorita fue encontrada en el sótano de su tienda. Todo podía indicar que cayó por accidente, pero… ella previamente había hecho una llamada a nosotros, indicándonos que alguien había entrado al lugar.

¿Le habían robado?

—Al llegar, nos percatamos de que todo estaba destruido pero que nadie había sustraído algo del sitio. Encontramos a la señorita inconsciente y la trasladamos junto a servicio de emergencias hasta acá debido a que el hospital de Portland se encuentra actualmente con sobresaturación.

Edward seguía con los hombros caídos y una sensación agónica en su pecho. La habían atacado adrede, alguien había querido hacerle daño a la persona más pura y dulce que había conocido en su vida. ¿Quién podía sentir tanto odio para querer hacerle esto?

Solo una…

—Necesito que se comuniquen con el departamento de policía de Forks. Mi suegro, el Sr. Charlie Swan, es el jefe de policía. Él… Él hará lo posible por encontrar a la persona que la atacó.

—¿Tiene alguna sospecha?

Asintió mientras apretaba las manos de un odio intenso.

—Katrina Denali —afirmó.

El policía anotó el nombre y asintió.

—Daremos el aviso y haremos una investigación. Estaremos en contacto.

Edward no dijo más y se devolvió hacia su Ojitos Marrones, queriendo un momento a solas con ella. La enfermera estaba instalando una vía venosa y preparando la infusión de suero mientras su colega se acercaba y le palpaba el hombro.

—Los dejaremos un momento a solas.

Cuando eso sucedió, el doctor simplemente comenzó a llorar, de pronto muy culpable por haber traído a su vida a aquella mujer. Era por él que esa mujer enferma había decidido hacerle daño a Bella, por un capricho y un deseo irrenunciable a tener lo que siempre quería, incluso si se trataba de seres humanos. Primero habían sido sus hijos y ahora… ahora lo era su amor.

Le tomó su mano mientras miraba los hematomas, nervioso por tocarla, tan frágil y pequeña. Besó su piel mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, demasiado adolorido para más. Le había prometido que la haría feliz y eso no estaba sucediendo.

—Perdóname —musitó, llevando unos dedos a su rostro, procurando hacerlo con mucho cuidado—. Te prometí que serías feliz y que nadie más iba a dañarte como lo hicieron, pero… —Sollozó, incapaz de seguir.

Lloró cuanto pudo, mirándola sin descanso, minuto tras minuto sin soltarla. No le importaba que alguien más lo escuchara, solo quería llorar de tal angustia, suplicando que abriera sus ojos, que lo hiciera ya, o no iba a poder sostenerse.

—Edward —susurró ella, arrastrando las palabras.

Cuando abrió sus párpados y contempló sus ojos, los que la enamoraron en el primer segundo, soltó otro sollozo. Bella, por su lado, arqueó las cejas al verlo frente a ella, cuidándola. Apenas recordaba lo que había ocurrido, pero tenerlo consigo la tranquilizaba y la llenaba de rotunda paz. Pero lloraba y eso la angustiaba mucho y le dolía más que su propio cuerpo.

—Bella… Dios… Bella —gimió, besándole las manos constantemente.

Ella le acarició la mejilla, ansiosa por poder abrazarlo.

—No te muevas mucho, ¿sí? Deben realizarte imágenes, puedes tener un hueso roto y… y no quiero que pase a mayores —le dijo su doctor—. Te amo, no tienes idea de cuánto.

Bella iba a responder con la misma intensidad, queriendo llorar, pero el médico entró a la habitación con una sonrisa.

—Ha despertado —afirmó.

Traía papeles en sus manos.

—Tuviste un accidente, ¿lo recuerdas?

Ella pestañeó.

—Sí —murmuró.

Había sido Kate.

—No vamos a ahondar en preguntas de ese estilo, ¿bueno? Lo importante es mantener la tranquilidad desde ahora en adelante, en especial por tu estado.

Edward no dejaba de mirarla y de acariciarla.

—Pero pueden estar tranquilos, no hay de qué preocuparse, los dos están bien —añadió.

Ambos pestañearon.

—¿Yo…? —inquirió Edward, confundido.

El médico frunció el ceño.

—Los dos… Bella y… —Suspiró, entendiéndolo todo—. Felicidades. Bella, estás embarazada.

Ella creía que se trataba de una broma o un sueño producido por el accidente. No podía estar hablando en serio.

—Tienes diez semanas. Van a tener un hijo —insistió al verlos paralizados en su posición.

Y es que no podían creerlo. De verdad que no.

—De todas maneras, realizaremos una radiografía con el fin de detectar cualquier…

No siguieron escuchando, simplemente se miraron, recordando una vez más lo que el médico acababa de decirles.

—Estamos esperando un bebé —gimió ella, sin controlar el llanto.

Nunca imaginó que aquello podía pasarle. Jamás le habían dicho eso. Cada vez que se enteraba, estando con Jacob, era con una pérdida que la mantenía en cama por días. Jamás había tenido diez semanas, jamás… había pasado por esto.

Iba a ser mamá de otro pequeño, esta vez, de uno que pudiera albergar en su interior… Aunque, ya lo hacía, ¿no?

—Un bebé —musitó Edward, volviendo en sí—. Un hijo…

Su barbilla tembló y le acompañó con el llanto, ahora de una felicidad llana y dulce como nunca antes. Se abrazaron con cuidado y él le regó besos por todo el rostro, para luego finalizar en sus labios.

Iba a tener otro bebé, por Dios… ¡Tendrían un pequeño juntos!

—Son diez semanas, no puedo creerlo —insistió Bella, poniéndose una mano en el vientre.

Sonrió de intenso amor, uno inmenso y que solo podía asimilarse al que sentía por Edward y sus mellizos.

—Creí que nunca…

Botó el aire.

—Está muy grandecito —afirmó su Dr. Torpe, poniendo su mano sobre el vientre de Bella.

Ella rio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Diez semanas a escondidas, ¿eh? Diez semanas… —susurró y le besó los labios—. El destino es inmenso, ¿no crees? Estaba esperándonos.

—Claro que estaba esperándonos. Y tú… Estás cumpliendo la promesa que me hiciste una vez, nunca lo olvides. Me haces feliz cada segundo, minuto, hora y día que estoy contigo, porque contigo he conocido un hombre de verdad… Junto a mi papi, claro. —Rio, sacándole una carcajada sonora a su doctor—. Te amo enormemente, mi Dr. Torpe.

Edward juntó su frente con la suya y luego siguió acariciándola, manteniendo un estado de completa dicha.

A ninguno de los dos le importaba algo más, su nuevo hijo era todo lo que ocupaba sus mentes, las que a pesar de todo el dolor de hace apenas segundos, se mantenían inquebrantables debido al amor y a la felicidad.

Bella lloró como nunca, pero de total satisfacción. Seguía creyendo que se trataba de un sueño. Estaba esperando un bebé, ¡un bebé de Edward y suyo! ¡Por Dios! Iba a poder sentirlo, a tenerlo dentro y amarlo desde el inicio, a disfrutar de cada etapa como tanto soñó. Y aun así, su amor por Ava y Noah seguiría creciendo como llevaba haciéndolo desde que los conoció.

Edward la abrazaba con cuidado, mirándola con su profundo amor. Estaba radiante y feliz. Todo el miedo de hacía un rato se había transformado en esperanza, aun cuando le angustiaba la posibilidad de que su hijo hubiera sufrido algún daño durante aquel ataque.

Kate…

—Bien. Llevaremos a Isabella a rayos, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo el médico tratante.

Edward asintió y tranquilizó a su Ojitos Marrones, asegurándole que estaría en todo momento tras las paredes de la sala. No iba a dejarla a la deriva nunca más.

.

Los resultados de los exámenes solo habían arrojado un par de contusiones. Todo lo demás estaba bien en Bella, bueno, ella y su bebé.

Justo en el momento en el que le dieron el alta, Charlie llegó junto a Renée, corriendo entre jadeos mientras imaginaban lo peor de su hija. Desde que habían recibido la llamada de la policía y luego de Edward, ambos dejaron lo que hacían y fueron a por ella.

—¡Bella! ¡_Tesorito_! —exclamaba el gordito Swan.

Cuando la vieron sentada en la camilla, muy golpeada pero bien dentro de todo, se pusieron a llorar y la abrazaron sin meditarlo. Bella cerró sus ojos y sonrió, sintiéndose enormemente amada. Tan pronto como reaccionaron, la llenaron de besos como cuando era pequeña y finalmente le preguntaron qué había sucedido.

—Me han atacado —susurró en respuesta.

Su doctor tensó la mandíbula, recordando que no solo la había puesto en peligro a ella, sino a su hijo.

—¿Un ataque? —exclamó su madre.

—Fue Kate, una exnovia —musitó Edward, mirando a los padres de Bella con mucho dolor y culpa.

Charlie arqueó las cejas, mirando a su yerno.

—¿Tú también estás bien? —inquirió, aun sin separarse de su hija.

—Sí. Dentro de todo… estoy feliz. Bella está bien y Kate recibirá un castigo, todo está en la cámara de seguridad de la tienda, ¿no es así, cariño? —Miró a Bella y ella de pronto recordó que sí, que la tienda tenía cámaras.

—Sí… Había cámaras… Eso servirá. Aunque… tengo mucho miedo —aseguró, poniéndose una mano en el vientre.

—¿Te duele algo, cielito? —le preguntó su papá.

Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. Cuando supiera la nueva noticia, iba a ser el abuelito más feliz del mundo.

—Solo está nerviosa, cariño, esa… demente intentó atacarla. —Su madre le acarició el cabello y luego miró a Edward con una sonrisa—. No tienes nada de qué sentirte culpable, hijo, menos por las locuras de una mujer como ella.

Edward suspiró, queriendo quitarse aquella emoción del cuerpo. Charlie le palpó el hombro, muy de acuerdo con su esposa.

—Imagino que te quedarás con Edward, ¿no? —dijo su padre, asumiendo que no podría mimarla como antes; ella ya tenía su familia.

—Puede venir mañana. Desayunemos juntos —insistió Edward.

Tanto Renée como Charlie sonrieron, encantados con la idea.

—A Ava y a Noah les encantaría verlos en la mañana —añadió Bella.

Aquello los tranquilizó. Estar con los mellizos les hacía sentir mucho más en paz con esa paternidad que no querían dejar volar, sabiendo que su hija ya estaba cerca de formar un hogar por completo y lleno de felicidad.

—Bien, bien, yo aprovecharé de generar mis contactos para podrir a esa mujer en prisión. ¡Y ni hablar del par de imbéciles! —gruñó el hombre.

Edward asintió.

—Estaré pendiente de mi abogado. Es el mejor del estado y uno de los mejores del país, además. No descansaré hasta ver a esa mujer tras las rejas y a esos malditos asquerosos recibiendo lo que se merecen —afirmó el Dr. Torpe, tomando la mano de su futura esposa.

Luego de despedirse de sus padres y de sentir el impulso de contarles de la reciente noticia que habían recibido, Edward la llevó al coche y la cubrió con una manta, cuidándola con suma precaución y multiplicando su ternura al triple. Bella se sentía enormemente mimada y querida. Pero entonces, recordó a los mellizos.

—¡Ava…! ¡Noah…!

—Tranquila. Emmett ha ido a por ellos. Está muy preocupado por ti.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias al cielo tienen un tío tan bueno.

Edward se sentó a su lado y le acarició la mejilla.

—Pasó algo antes del ataque, ¿no es así?

Bella recordó que ahora estaba sin trabajo, por lo que se sintió muy sensible al respecto. La habían discriminado por su enfermedad, la misma que había ocultado debido a la vergüenza de que le hicieran sentir una loca, tal como había sucedido.

—Me han despedido —dijo sin pelos en la lengua.

El ceño de Edward se frunció de tal forma que Bella temió que quedara aquella marca para siempre en su piel.

—¿Qué? —exclamó al fin.

—Se han enterado de que estoy con el padre de dos de mis alumnos y… que tengo una enfermedad.

Edward vio tal vulnerabilidad en ella, que la molestia y la explotación ante la noticia pasó a segundo plano. La abrazó con tanta fuerza, que Bella pudo botar todo aquello de un solo suspiro.

Los que estaban mal eran ellos, su enfermedad no era impedimento para que pudiera ejercer lo que amaba y menos aún, estar con un hombre tan bueno y querer vivir en total felicidad con él. Amaba a sus mellizos, pero también hacía su labor con profesionalismo. Debía hacer que se arrepintieran de sus decisiones discriminatorias y que indemnizaran por cada sentimiento de desvalorización. Nunca más ni nadie jamás iba a volver a insultarla por ser quién era, amarse era un proceso difícil con su enfermedad, pero que poco a poco lo hacía con total fervor, y amarse era demostrar que nadie volvería a pisotearla de la manera en que lo habían hecho.

—Vamos a hacerles pagar, te lo juro por todo el amor que te tengo —aseguró Edward, acariciándole las mejillas con sus pulgares mientras le sostenía el rostro con dulzura—. Nadie jamás volverá a dañarte como llevan haciéndolo, eres un alma demasiado noble para seguir soportando todo lo que llevas a cuestas.

Bella sonrió, sintiendo ganas de llorar.

—Así será —aseguró—. Nuestro hijo tendrá la madre más fuerte que podrá conocer, al igual que Ava y Noah.

Su doctor sonrió y le besó la frente.

—Con mayor razón. —Rio—. Siento que estoy en un sueño. Tendremos un pequeñito, ¿te das cuenta de eso?

Bella lo abrazó desde el cuello.

—Sigo sintiendo que esta es una ilusión, un viaje que acabará —susurró con temor—. Pero estoy embarazada, realmente lo estoy.

—Diez semanas —le recordó él, aún con la inmensa sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella se acarició la barriga con cariño. Amaba a su nuevo pequeño.

—Diez semanas que lleva engañándonos con una menstruación bastante real —insistió Bella, sacándole una fuerte carcajada a su futuro esposo.

Y era cierto. Bella había estado sangrando durante unos días, como un periodo normal.

—Nos engañó bastante, ¿eh? —dijo Edward, recordando las veces que se había quedado con ella, cuidándola mientras su falso periodo la llevaba a la cama, más cansada que de costumbre.

Pero de periodo no tenía nada. Era su pequeño hijo el que estaba cansando a mamá.

—Soy un pésimo médico al no darme cuenta.

—Y yo una pésima mamá por no leer mis síntomas.

Pero en realidad, ambos sabían que parte de aquello se debía a que Bella creía que jamás iba a ser madre, al menos, no de la forma que tanto soñaba.

.

Bella resopló con ternura mientras Edward le preparaba una sopa de pollo para que entrara en calor y se repusiera de los dolores propios de la caída que había tenido por las escaleras. Si ya era un hombre atento y adorable, ahora lo era mucho más. A ratos le besaba el vientre y se acomodaba a su lado, como si aún le costara creer que iba a ser padre nuevamente.

—No necesitas cuidarme tanto —aseguró ella con ternura.

Edward se acomodó a su lado y le acarició los cabellos, protegiéndola del exterior.

—Lo haré siempre. Hoy sentí que moría al verte así, tan vulnerable, sin saber qué te ocurría —le susurró al oído.

Ella se apoyó en su pecho, oliéndolo y disfrutando de su calor.

—Mis hijos y tú son lo que más amo en este mundo, Bells, de verdad… No quiero volver a sentir lo sentí hoy —aseguró con un nudo en la garganta.

—Tengo mucho miedo —afirmó—. Ya no soy solo yo, está nuestro bebé…

—Lo sé. —Él tragó y le besó los cabellos—. Nunca nadie volverá a tocarte, te lo prometo por todo el amor que te tengo. De solo imaginar lo que hubiera ocurrido…

—Pude perderlo —susurró, imaginándose saber que algo así le hubiera ocurrido a su hijo.

Aquella idea la paralizaba de terror y dolor.

—Todas esas personas recibirán el castigo que merecen, te lo prometo… Lo juro. No descansaré hasta que eso suceda.

Bella cerró sus ojos unos segundos y le dio un beso en el pecho.

—Aún no entiendo cómo pudo pasar —murmuró—. Fueron tres abortos, Edward, tres pérdidas que dolieron y fueron suficientes para no soportarlo más, porque lo intentaba, de verdad, pero parecía que mi cuerpo no respondía, como si no quisiera albergar jamás una vida dentro de mí. Y cada vez que pasaba, no pasaba ni una semana hasta saber que lo perdería. Era como si…

—Tu cuerpo no quisiera nada con ese hombre —dijo.

¿Era posible? Jacob nunca quiso examinarse, quien debió evaluarse cada vez era ella, con médicos asegurando que mi problema era mi fertilidad y que todo debía mejorar con tratamientos dolorosos. Cada vez que recordaba aquellas punciones terribles en su útero, dolía más la exposición y la humillación de las miradas de Jacob, afirmándole que no debía seguir sufriendo para tener el hijo que tanto le prometió.

Odiaba a Jacob, de verdad lo odiaba con todo su ser.

—Pronto debemos decírselo a todos —aseguró ella, queriendo olvidar la existencia de aquel abusador asqueroso.

—Estarán tan felices, en especial Ava y Noah.

Tan pronto como dijeron eso, los mellizos hicieron su aparición con Emmett llegando a casa. Sus gritos llamando a mamá y a papá les hizo sonreír.

—Por Dios, creo que no debí comprarles helado —exclamó Emmett.

Edward fue a recibirlos, agradeciéndole a su hermano por lo que había hecho por ellos.

—¿Bella está bien? —preguntó.

—Mejor que nunca —aseguró.

Él sintió alivio. Ya quería a Bella como a una hermana más.

—Le diré a mamá y a papá. Estaban con los pelos de punta ante la incertidumbre.

Los dos hermanos se despidieron rápido, puesto que Emmett debía cubrir guardia en la urgencia.

Ava y Noah corrieron en busca de mamá. La habían extrañado más que nunca, sobre todo desde que se había ido prometiéndoles volver. Cuando la vieron en la cama, ambos se subieron a ella con poca precaución, actuando como lo que eran: pequeños entusiastas.

—Con cuidado —dijo Edward—. Mamá está adolorida.

Bella les sonrió y los abrazó, irremediablemente feliz de tenerlos.

—¿_Po qué_? —preguntó Noah, muy curioso.

—Porque… me he caído —respondió Bella, acariciándoles el cabello y la frente.

—¿Duele? —Ava tenía los ojos muy grandes; se había preocupado.

—Mucho. Pero ya estaré mejor.

Ava se acomodó en su pecho y Noah bajo su brazo, adormilados y necesitándola tanto como Bella a ellos. Estaban muy cansados, así que se quedaron rápidamente dormidos.

—Cuando sepan que tendrán un hermanito más, ¿crees que se pondrán celosos? —le preguntó Bella, temerosa de que ellos se sintieran desplazados, porque eso nunca iba a suceder, porque aunque ella no los hubiera parido, los amaba con todo su corazón.

Edward suspiró y se acomodó junto a ella.

—No. —Sonrió—. Lo amarán, estoy seguro.

Bella se quedó un buen rato disfrutando de sus rostros, acariciándolos y calmándose con su calor y olor. Edward aprovechó de llamar al abogado y dejar claro un acuerdo para que él los ayudara junto a Charlie, esperanzado en hacer lo posible por hacer pagar a cada maldito ser que le había hecho daño a su Ojitos Marrones, comenzando por el despido; la demanda iba a ser colosal.

.

Después de tres días de reposo y mantener en vilo la situación de peligro que habían vivido, Edward llamó a su mejor colega ginecobstetra, la Dra. Jane Vulturi. Como eran amigos de la universidad, ella no tardó en hacerle un espacio en su apretada agenda para verlos.

Bella estaba nerviosa pero extremadamente feliz. Se había puesto un vestido pastel de lana y unas medias negras que le hacían parecer mucho más joven de lo que era. Se calzó unos mocasines rojos y se acomodó un lazo en el cabello, peinándoselo con cuidado mientras Ava y Noah jugueteaban con su maquillaje y perfume.

Maggie estaba preparándole el biberón a los mellizos, pero miraba a Bella con cariño y respeto. Era una gran mujer que había llegado a renovar la vida de un padre solo junto a sus hijos. La admiraba, porque eso no lo hacía cualquiera.

Edward se asomó por la puerta y la contempló, quedándose varios segundos disfrutando de la visual. Cada día que pasaba la encontraba más hermosa.

—Ya debemos irnos —le dijo él, acercándose para besarle el cuello.

Bella suspiró y asintió, juntando el rostro en su pecho por unos segundos.

A ratos, temía que le dijeran que el embarazo era solo un error del médico que la había atendido en la urgencia y eso, francamente, le iba a romper el corazón en miles de pedazos.

Se despidieron de los mellizos y se fueron al coche. Ella se puso el cinturón y botó el aire, tocándose el vientre mientras rezaba en su interior, pidiendo que por favor su hijo estuviera bien, que existiera, que le dijeran que en muchas semanas iba a conocerlo. Edward la vio muy ansiosa y se quedó un buen rato tranquilizándola, aunque también moría por dentro. No quería desilusionarse, pero sobre todo, no quería que ella sintiera algo así, ya no más.

Cuando llegaron a la consulta de la Dra. Vulturi, vieron cientos de carteles de maternidad y otros procesos femeninos, con muchas madres en la sala de espera. Ambos se sentaron juntos, siempre tomados de la mano, y esperaron de forma paciente, mirándose y besándose cada tantos segundos.

—Señora Swan. Pase por favor —dijo la secretaria.

Ambos botaron el aire y se levantaron, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta abierta, donde los esperaba una mujer joven, rubia y de baja estatura. Sonreía de manera tranquilizadora.

—Buenos días —saludó, enseñándoles los asientos.

—Buenos días —dijeron al unísono.

—Están muy nerviosos —aseguró la mujer—. Deben estar tranquilos.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Es mi primera vez —susurró—, no creí que fuese a…

—Lo entiendo —murmuró la mujer—. Si hay algo que más calma a una madre primeriza, es conocer a su hijo, ¿no es así? Porque según los exámenes que Edward me ha enviado, ya tienes diez semanas… ¡Casi once!

—No tenía idea que estaba embarazada. Solo tenía mucho sueño y me ha comenzado a gustar la comida de sabores mezclados entre sí… ¡Mi periodo siguió como siempre!

—Soy un muy mal médico —murmuró Edward, sacándole una carcajada a la Dra. Jane.

—Edward, por Dios, tú bien sabes que nosotros los médicos somos pésimos tratando a nuestra propia familia. Yo he tenido cientos de anécdotas, incluso con mi propio embarazo —afirmó—. Hay muchos casos en los que el periodo se presenta durante los primeros meses de embarazo, por lo que no debes preocuparte. Tus síntomas son claros. Son once semanas según los estudios de laboratorio, lo que quiere decir que ya podemos conocer a su hijo. —Los miró a ambos—. ¿Lo hacemos primero para que se tranquilicen?

Edward y Bella se miraron y se sonrieron. Lo ansiaban con fervor.

Jane le entregó una bata y se cambió rápidamente. Cuando se puso en la camilla, Edward se acomodó a su lado, casi en un abrazo.

—Haremos una ecografía transvaginal, ¿de acuerdo? Puede molestar un poco pero no dolerá —aseguró la mujer, sacando el aparato y poniéndole un poco de lubricante médico.

—Todo estará bien, te lo prometo —susurró su doctor, besándole los cabellos.

Bella cerró los ojos mientras sentía los cariños de su prometido. Sí, todo iba a estar bien, debía pensar en eso.

Efectivamente, la sensación era incómoda, pero tal como le aconsejaba Edward, se tranquilizó para que sus músculos estuvieran menos tensos. La Dra. Jane encendió la pantalla y verificó que estuviera mostrando la imagen con precisión, mirando detenidamente mientras Edward primero se aseguraba de que su Ojitos Marrones siguiera estando tranquila.

—Bien, esto es tu útero —dijo la profesional—. Y aquí tenemos… Esperen.

Su voz cambió de tono. Bella sintió que algo salía mal, la expresión de la mujer era rotundamente seria. Miró a Edward, que contemplaba la pantalla, sabiendo de qué se trataba e incapaz de decir qué sucedía.

Oh no.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Ya saben, estamos en recta final y las cosas están poco a poco dirigiéndose en su sitio. ¡Bella está esperando un bebé! ¡Imagínense la sorpresa de esa mujer! El shock, el amor, la alegría... Todo. Pero ¿qué quiere decir la profesional? ¿Qué está pasando en la ecografía? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de _****_Bbluelilas, Adriu, DanitLuna, lalyrobsten, Pam Malfoy, Black, Pameva, ale173, morales13roxy, Belli swan dwyer, Daniela, SeguidoradeChile, Coni, cavendano13, Valevalverde57, Bell Cullen Hall, monze Urie, Santa, saraipineda44, LinaLopez, Angelus285, CCar, fernyyuki, ELLIanna11, alyssag19,Liliana Macias, esme575, Veronica, Twilightsecretlove, Rero96, indii93, freedom2604, sollpz1305, Melany, Blanca Idalia, Salve el atun, Joa Castillo, PielKnela, Lore562, NoeLiia, piligm, Vero Morales, Lys92, Mariana, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Gladys lutz, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Maribel hernandez Cullen, Andre22 twi, Flor Santana, Toy Princes, Yoliki, Schatzie0713, Tereyasha Mooz, LarissaRG, Beth, jenni317, Elmi, AnabellaCS, Pancardo, Noritha, meli899, A Karina s g, stella mio, Brenda Cullenn, Noa, patymdn, Nancygov, Chiqui Covet, Jenni98isa, BreezeCullenSwan, Kamile Pattz Cullen, Jade HSos, Manu NyN, Liz Vidal, alejandra1987, Bells Cullen8, krisr0405, AstridCP, Marken01, valentina delafuente, Elizabeth, viridianaconticruz, barby95, Madein belen, Ceci Machin, beakis, Luisita, calia19, marieisahale, Saydiss, JMMA, Jeli, Valentina Paez, Veronica, JossBel Masen, Gis Cullen, tulgarita, aliceforever85, Gladys Nilda, twilightter, morenita88, Tina Lightwood, ari Kimi, cris, Diana, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Adrianacarrera, Cris Scuderi, saku112, Jocelyn, KRISS95, Alejandra Va, carlita16, Tata XOXO, Alexa Nash, Claribel Cabrera, MariaL8, Vanina Iliana, ariyasy, Viridiana hernandez 1656, Srita Cullen Brandon, Erika, Simone Ortiz 7393, Angeles MC, Jessica, alicecarolina11, almacullenmasen, GabySS501, sheep0294, Luisa Huiniguir, Gaby Mar Cullen, Lauritacullenswan, Caleeecu, Heart on Winter, Ivette marmolejo, Mayraargo25, joabruno, Jackie rys, keyra100, Esal, LicetSalvatore, miop, Sther Evans, Gaby Huesca Mdz, NarMaVeg, rjnavajas, YessyVL13, Beastyle, rosycanul19, CeCiegarcia, Aidee Bells, M aleCullen, claribel cabrera 585, Mela Masen, Naara Selene, Fernanda javiera, Iza, debynoe12, Desiblack, FlorVillu, Elejandra Solis, Robaddict18, Smedina, Cary, Ilucena928, NaNYs SANZ, Liz Maratzza, Damaris14, isabella Cullens swan, ManitoIzquierdaxd, martuu341, kathlen Ayala, Milacaceres11039, Rosana, terewee, camilitha Cullen, lunadragneel15, Dunnis, Diana Moreno, michi cullen, somas, CelyJoe, Karensiux, katyta94, LoreVab, mikathevampire, Amaya cullen, kaja0507, AndreaSL, jupy, Fernanda21 y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, no tienen idea de lo hermoso y agradable que es para mí leer su entusiasmo y lo mucho que les gusta lo que hago, de verdad gracias_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirá un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook llamado "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	26. Capítulo 25: Tres nuevos corazones

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 25:**

**Tres nuevos corazones**

Algo iba mal.

No, Dios mío.

—Esto no me lo esperaba —susurró la doctora, como si hablara consigo misma.

Edward seguía estando de piedra, completamente absorto ante lo que veía en la pantalla. El color se le había ido del rostro y había comenzado a sudar, muy petrificado.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —inquirió Bella, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

La Dra. Vulturi carraspeó y acercó la imagen para que ella pudiera ver más cerca lo que había en su interior.

—Bella, esto es sorpresivo —afirmó, mirándola a los ojos.

—Va mal, ¿no? —La voz de Bella salía tan débil que casi parecía un sutil silbido.

Jane soltó el aire.

—En realidad… No sé cómo vas a tomártelo. —Carraspeó—. Quiero que veas esto.

A Bella le temblaba la barbilla.

—Mira. —Le indicó con el dedo una pequeña bolsita y un diminuto ser que parecía moverse con mucha sutileza—. Este es su bebé.

Ella comenzó a llorar con mucha fuerza.

—Y aquí. —Siguió mostrándole otra bolsita pequeña, con otro diminuto ser que se movía con más energía—. Está también tu otro bebé.

Bella se quedó ahogada.

Jane rio, impactada.

—Y aquí… —Una última bolsita se alojaba junto a las otras dos, con otro ser que llegaría a llenar de amor a toda la familia—. Está el tercer bebé.

Isabella se llevó una mano al pecho, ahogada en un llanto espeso de llana dicha y total impacto, todo a la vez. Sería madre de tres bebés, ¡tres bebés!

Dios santo.

—Sí, padres, tendrán trillizos —exclamó la profesional, sonriendo con total alegría.

Bella miró a Edward, sollozando ante el tumulto de sentimientos, pero tan pronto como puso su atención en él, acabó desmayándose en medio de la sala.

—¡Cariño! —gritó Ojitos Marrones.

La Dra. Vulturi se levantó de la silla y fue a auxiliarlo, dándole un poco de aire mientras Bella intentaba hacerlo reaccionar.

Su impacto era demasiado.

Cuando Edward volvió en sí, recordó de inmediato lo que había sucedido previamente. Iba a ser padre de tres más… ¡Tres más!

Vio a Bella preocupada en la camilla, tocándose la barriga con inquietud mientras le pasaba la mano por las mejillas. Se sintió tan imbécil que no tardó ni un segundo en acercarse más y tomarle la misma mano que lo tocaba.

—Son tres —dijo, un poco ahogado.

Bella veía el pánico y la felicidad a la vez.

—Tres —insistió, comenzando a sonreír.

—Dios mío, no sé cómo le haremos con cinco pequeños en casa, pero estoy irremediablemente feliz.

—Mi próximo regalo de cumpleaños será la vasectomía —bromeó, sacándole una carcajada a una Bella completamente bañada en lágrimas.

Se abrazaron y luego se besaron, saboreando la noticia con otra oleada de intensidad.

—Te amo —susurró él, besándole la frente esta vez.

—Y yo te amo a ti. Gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo.

La Dra. Jane entró a la sala, dispuesta a proseguir con la evaluación del embarazo. Verlos más tranquilos luego de semejante noticia permitió que prosiguiera.

—Luego del pequeño accidente del Dr. Cullen —susurró, mirando al avergonzado padre—, creo que les gustaría escuchar el latido de sus corazones. ¿Qué dicen?

Ambos asintieron sin dudarlo.

La profesional apretó unos botones y luego de unos segundos, el primer bebé hizo su espectáculo: un sonido vivo y rápido como el de las alas de un pajarillo, hizo eco en toda la habitación. Fue una melodía tan armoniosa, que Bella no dudó ni un segundo en lo mucho que le amaba.

—_Tom-Tom_ —susurró ella, imitando el sonido de aquel sonido con mucha ternura.

—_Tom-Tom Primero_ parece estar muy sano, a que sí —le dijo Edward al oído.

Él también sentía un furioso amor por su bebé. Estaba tan enérgico.

—Ahora vamos con el segundo —dijo la Dra. Vulturi.

Y el sonido volvió a ser fuerte.

—_Tom-Tom Segundo_ está compitiendo con su hermano —añadió el Dr. Torpe, mirando el rostro de amor en su Ojitos Marrones.

Y el tercero parecía un loco pajarillo dispuesto a ganar la batalla entre sus hermanos.

—_Tom-Tom Tercero_ ha ganado —afirmó Bella, llorando con mucha libertad.

Edward le dio un recorrido de besos y caricias, cómplices el uno con el otro ante la dicha de saber que, sin duda, la alegría se había multiplicado como un regalo del cielo.

Sí, tendrían tres pequeños más en casa. ¿No era perfecto?

.

Bella sentía que todo iba a mejorar… Aunque en realidad, ya creía que todo estaba mejor.

Miró el inmenso paisaje del bosque de Forks, con el sonido del mar de La Push a unos cuantos metros y la hermosura de los colores húmedos de un lugar que vería crecer a sus hijos desde aquí hacia adelante.

Cuando sintió la mano de Edward, cubriendo su vientre mientras ponía sus labios contra su cuello, su sonrisa se hizo tan amplia que le dolieron las mejillas.

—Nuestro hogar estará listo en un mes, ¿qué te parece?

Ella siguió contemplando la que sería su futura casa, inmensa, dulce y cálida. De solo imaginar a sus pequeños corriendo con Ava y Noah, actuando como los mayores en sus travesuras, su vientre se retorcía de amor.

—Creo que no merezco todo lo que haces por mí —afirmó, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Tú me das todo con tu respiro, Bells, solo quiero hacerte feliz hasta que nuestra vida nos lleve juntos —murmuró, cobijando sus mejillas.

—El cielo me tenía a un hombre maravilloso y dos pequeños que me hicieron más valiente de lo que ya era. Ahora, nuestros tres nuevos retoños conocerán a una mujer mucho más fuerte, vivaz… dichosa. Y tú también.

Él sonrió y la abrazó, acomodando su rostro en la curva entre su cuello y hombro.

—Ahora solo nos queda la boda, al menos, si es que el jefe Swan no me dispara por la triple goleada que he hecho con su hija —afirmó.

—Edward —lo regañó ella, ocultando la risa.

—Lo siento. Yo y mi maldita boca.

—Te amo enormemente.

—Y yo a ti, Ojitos Marrones.

.

Aguantarse la noticia por quince días fue difícil. Bella seguía sintiéndose somnolienta y tan pronto como supo que estaba embarazada, los mareos y algunos vómitos matutinos no se hicieron esperar. Edward había reducido notablemente su jornada laboral para quedarse con ella todo el día, al menos dos o tres días a la semana, y si eso era imposible, trabajaba solo media jornada, priorizando cirugías programadas o de urgencia. Lo que más quería era estar con ella y disfrutar del embarazo, no escatimando en tiempo y menos en amor. Sabía que lo que más necesitaban los cuatro, su Ojitos Marrones y sus trillizos, era sentir el cariño y la calidez.

Edward había contactado al abogado desde el inicio y cuando este supo que Bella estaba embarazada, ocupó eso a su favor para destrozar a la cara guardería de Forks. La comunidad académica estaba mortificada por la demanda que ellos le habían interpuesto.

Bella contempló la hoja con la demanda, junto al abogado y a Edward. El monto que podría ganar por haberla corrido de su trabajo en su estado, pero sobre todo por la discriminación arbitraria que había sufrido, era tan grande que serviría para retomar la reestructuración de su tienda de disfraces, la cual había sufrido un terrible deterioro gracias a Kate.

Aún no la encontraban. Todos temían que se hubiera ido del país, aun cuando la familia afirmaba que no la veían desde entonces. Sus padres habían solicitado pagarle una buena suma de dinero con el fin de que quitara la demanda en contra de la mujer, pero ella no aceptó. Había cosas más importantes, como hacerle escarmentar.

A pesar de todo, Bella estaba tranquila. Edward, por su lado, había instado a que siguiera con la medicación, puesto que esta no era dañina en ningún sentido para los bebés y, además, ella necesitaba estar bien. Y claro que lo estaba porque, aunque el temor de que Kate estuviera dando vueltas por el mundo y los recuerdos de las injusticias ocasionadas en su pasado, se sentía muy dichosa de saber que tenía otros tres pequeños a los que cuidar.

En medio de aquel momento, Bella recibió una llamada de Rosalie.

—Hola —saludó con alegría.

—¡Bella! —exclamó la mujer, alterada y sofocada.

Ella se levantó del asiento al escucharla e inmediatamente miró a Edward, quien entendió que algo iba mal.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Kelly —gimió—. Se ha caído en el parque desde altura y su cabeza no deja de sangrar. Estoy en la ambulancia y… Ayúdame. No responde…

—Tranquila, ¿sí? Edward está conmigo… ¡Iremos al hospital de inmediato!

Cuando cortó, se acercó a él con el corazón en la mano.

—Kelly, la hija de Rose, ha tenido un accidente.

—Dios… ¡Emmett está en urgencia en este momento!

—Por favor, dile que esté atento.

Edward asintió y sacó el móvil junto a las llaves del Volvo. Iban a ir de inmediato al hospital.

.

Emmett estaba cortejando a Leah, pero por alguna razón, se sentía enormemente culpable, consigo mismo por engañarse, por Leah al estar alargando algo que ya no le parecía tener sentido y por Rose, en quien no dejaba de pensar.

—¿Nos veremos esta noche? —inquirió la mujer, dejando a un lado el café.

—Claro… Yo te llamo —le respondió, mirando su reloj—. Debo volver a la guardia. No quiero pensar que voy a encontrarme con un desastre en la urgencia.

Leah suspiró y se obligó a sonreír. Solo lo quería para ella.

—Y yo a pabellón, tengo cirugía a las seis.

—¿Muy pesada?

—No mucho. Estaré disponible para que vayas a por mí después de guardia, ¿qué dices?

Emmett sonrió, sin querer responder un sí, pero haciéndolo, al fin y al cabo. Hoy sentía que irremediablemente quería estar solo.

Cuando regresó a la guardia, fue rápidamente interceptado por la enfermera de guardia, quien le notificó que una pequeña de diez años llegaría al servicio por una caída de aproximadamente un metro y medio. Sospechaban de un TEC y de alguna otra fractura, pero lo más importante era que estaba inconsciente y con convulsiones.

Emmett inconscientemente pensó en Kelly, a quien llevaba extrañando por mucho tiempo. Era increíble cuan encariñado estaba de esa pequeña. Y luego pensó en la madre, a quien por más que quisiera, no podía olvidar. Era difícil hacerlo, ¿no?, si hacía muy poco había asumido en su soledad que estaba muy enamorado de ella. Sí, enamorado.

Suspiró y se concentró en su trabajo.

A eso de las seis, la ambulancia llegó al servicio. Transportaron la camilla con rapidez mientras la enfermera recababa la información y evaluaba las constantes, indicando a los paramédicos que prepararan la unidad de críticos. Emmett llegó a la sala sin imaginar que quien estaría en medio de esa camilla sería Kelly, la misma pequeña que se había robado su corazón. Fue tanta la impresión y el dolor que sintió, que acabó quedándose paralizado por varios segundos.

—Dr. Cullen —dijo la enfermera, molesta de verlo sin hacer su trabajo. El tiempo era oro en estos casos.

Emmett volvió en sí en unos pocos segundos, cuestionándose la realidad en la que se encontraba. Por un momento creyó que se estaba volviendo loco. Entonces, impulsado por las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, fue a hacer su trabajo, olvidándose que era la pequeña que tanto quería.

.

Rose corría por el hospital mientras Bella y Edward la seguían, muy preocupados. Cuando la rubia se quedó mirando un alrededor incierto, sabiendo que su hija se encontraba tras las paredes de aquel cuarto de críticos, su mundo se le vino abajo. Su amiga la abrazó con fuerza mientras Edward iba a preguntar si efectivamente su hermano seguía en la guardia o había cambiado de servicio.

—Todo va a estar bien —le susurró Bella.

Rose quería llorar pero no podía, algo se lo impedía y no sabía qué.

—Tengo tanto miedo.

—Lo sé.

Edward regresó a ellas, más seguro con la información que le habían dado.

—Emmett está de guardia y se encuentra en la sala de críticos —informó.

Rosalie sintió que el aire volvía a sus pulmones. Que Emmett estuviera con su hija le provocaba un poco de tranquilidad… si eso era posible. Confiaba en él, porque la quería, ¿no?

—Si algo le pasa a Kelly, ¿qué va a ser de mí? —se preguntó ella.

Bella suspiró y la abrazó, aguantándose el llanto. Había conocido a la pequeña desde que era apenas una idea, un pequeñito ser dentro de su madre. No se imaginaba algo peor que esto.

Rose se refugió en ella y se mantuvo llorando todo el tiempo que permanecieron sin respuestas, inquietos en su lugar, con Edward yendo y viniendo, queriendo respuestas. Para él también era difícil, ponerse en el lugar de Rose era algo sencillo, imaginar que uno de sus mellizos pasara por eso era realmente doloroso.

Finalmente, Emmett salió con el rostro ceniciento hacia la sala de espera. Cuando topó con Rose y los demás, todo para él fue mucho más difícil. Rose se levantó con fuerza de su asiento y corrió hasta su lado, esperando una respuesta.

—Yo… —Carraspeó—. Kelly quedará en observación en sala pediátrica. Queremos descartar cualquier trauma mayor a nivel cervical.

Rose pestañeó.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—No lo sabemos. Puede haber daños, la cervical controla los movimientos que conectan con la columna y todas las otras regiones de esta.

Cuando ella escuchó aquello, su cuerpo tambaleó. ¿Qué iba a hacer si…?

—Tranquila —susurró Bella, tomándola de los hombros.

—¿Ya la llevaron? ¿Controlarán con imágenes?

Emmett asintió.

—La dejaré en manos de un muy buen pediatra de la sala. Yo… terminaré mi guardia ahora pero me quedaré… si es que me lo permites. —Miró a la rubia, quien enseguida sonrió y asintió.

—Perfecto. Bella y yo iremos a ver si falta algo para la pequeña —dijo Edward, dándole una mirada cómplice a su futura esposa.

Cuando los dos se fueron, Emmett se quitó la bata y se sentó a un lado de Rose, quien parecía muy quieta, con el maquillaje corrido y el cabello despeinado. Él no tardó en arquear las cejas y buscar su mano, mano que ella necesitaba más que nunca.

—Haré lo posible por ayudar a Kelly —susurró.

Rose no soportó y se acurrucó a su lado, dispuesta a suplicar por su abrazo. Emmett no lo dudó y la blindó del exterior, besándole los cabellos y protegiéndola del dolor.

—Todo va a estar bien —musitó.

—Gracias, Emmett.

—Quédate a mi lado, ¿sí? Siempre quédate a mi lado…

.

Cuando Kelly fue revisada, las imágenes mostraron una pequeña laceración en algunas zonas de la columna, pero mayormente en su cabeza. Nada que necesitara cirugía. Emmett no había vuelto a casa en más de veinticuatro horas, estando día y noche junto a Rose, que tampoco había ido a descansar. Ya era de noche nuevamente y Kelly había recuperado el movimiento, preguntando enseguida por su mamá. Sin embargo, ella dormía plácidamente junto a Emmett, que la tenía abrazada a los pies de la cama de la pequeña, que se encontró con la hermosa sorpresa. Bella ya había llegado y cuando vio la escena, se rio junto a la nena.

—Me gusta ver a mi mami con Emmett —le susurró.

Bella suspiró.

—¿Qué crees? A mí también. Hacen una hermosa pareja, ¿no crees?

—Mami lo ama. ¿Por qué se esfuerza en decir que no?

Bella resopló.

—Dímelo a mí. Creo que está un poco loca, ¿no crees?

—Eso digo.

—Emmett es un buen hombre, ¿qué dices?

—¡Es super genial! —afirmó.

Eso reafirmó la opinión de Bella. Ellos merecían estar juntos sin miedo a nada. Así que, como buena amiga, carraspeó un poco para que despertaran. Cuando Rose abrió sus ojos y Emmett dio un salto, ambos se dieron cuenta de que tenían sus manos agarradas. Finalmente, notaron que Kelly estaba despierta y corrieron a su lado, abrazándola con cuidado.

—Oh Dios, ya estás bien. —Rose suspiraba de alegría, dándole muchos besos a la vez.

—Sí, mamá —respondió ella, como una preadolescente.

Emmett miraba con los ojos hundidos y la barba crecida, feliz de que todo estuviera bien para ambos. Pero luego comenzó a llorar, porque adoraba a Kelly con todo su corazón. La pequeña se emocionó y le pidió un abrazo, el que claramente él le regaló con todo su cariño. Rose miraba a ambos y su corazón gritaba de amor, un amor que nunca había sentido antes.

Edward justo había llegado en ese momento, por lo que tomó a Bella de la mano y le susurró lo que ya sabían: no tenían nada que hacer por ellos, ambos se estaban dando cuenta que las cosas no podían seguir estirándose, se amaban y debían estar juntos.

—Creo que deberíamos dejarlos a solas, ¿no crees? —inquirió él, besándole la mejilla a su amada Ojitos Marrones.

—Estoy de acuerdo —afirmó ella.

Se escaparon juntos, bastante más tranquilos de que estuvieran juntos y que las cosas estuvieran cerca de explotar para ambos, dándose cuenta realmente de los sentimientos del otro.

Mientras, Rose miraba a Emmett con los ojos perdidos en él mientras acariciaba de forma paternal la mano de su hija. Había llorado tanto mientras estaba esperando a que su hija despertara y él jamás se separó de su lado.

La pequeña Kelly notó la manera en la que los ojos de su madre brillaban, lo que siempre era igual cuando estaba tío Emmett junto a ella. A veces, creía que no se daba cuenta de cómo suspiraba al tenerlo cerca, pero era una chica muy vivaz y siempre había contemplado a su madre con un dejo de tristeza solitaria que se iba cuando estaba con él.

—Mami —la llamó.

Rose se acomodó a su lado, abrazándola, recordando cuando la tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos a sus cortos dieciséis.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza —añadió.

—Lo sé, cielo —respondió, dándole suaves besos en la mejilla.

—Ya pasará. Le pediré a mi colega que te dé algo mejor para el dolor, así puedo llevar a su madre a beber un café, ¿qué dices? —dijo Emmett, suplicando internamente que aceptara.

—Sí, mami, ¡ve! —exclamó Kelly.

Rosalie se mantenía dubitativa.

—Vamos, mamá —insistió la pequeña.

Tragó y asintió, mirando a Emmett con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Una vez que Kelly pudo descansar gracias a la sugerencia médica de Emmett, se fueron juntos a la cafetería del hospital, en silencio, algo tímidos y resguardados por el temor al rechazo del otro. Él le compró su pastel favorito, el de limón y luego le llevó su café ideal, el vienés. Cuando Rose se encontró con la sorpresa, simplemente quiso llorar.

—Espero que con esto te repongas luego de lo sucedido —dijo él con la voz dulce.

Odiaba verla así, cansada y triste luego de sufrir lo de su hija. Quería hacerle sentir bien, fuera como fuera, pero temía ser rechazado como tantas veces.

—Gracias, Emm —murmuró en respuesta.

Nunca lo llamaba con diminutivos. Se sintió un tonto por emocionarse tanto con tan pequeño gesto de avance, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Solo quiero que estés bien luego de lo que sucedió.

Rosalie no quiso decirle que él también se veía abatido luego de quedarse a dormir con ella mientras pasaban la noche cuidando de Kelly.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad.

Mirarse el uno con el otro era lo que más hacían, así como dormir abrazados y necesitarse. Ambos se sentían muy tontos.

—Rose… —comenzaba a decir, desatado por sus sentimientos sin poder expresar.

—¡Emmett! —gritó Leah, entrando a la cafetería, muy contenta de verlo.

Él cerró sus ojos al verse interrumpido y se giró con una falsa sonrisa.

—¡No nos fuimos juntos anoche! ¿Qué ocurrió? —decía ella, corriendo hasta su lado.

Rosalie sonrió con tristeza y lo instó a ir con la mujer.

—Te veo allá arriba, con Kelly —musitó.

Sentía que había perdido a un gran hombre y debía aprender a aceptarlo, ¿no? Aunque doliera…

.

Bella se sentía mejor de las náuseas, pero luego de escuchar llorar a su mejor amiga junto a Alice, que la escuchaban sin parar, estaba preocupada. Al menos, Kelly había sido dada de alta rápidamente.

—Kelly ya no siente náuseas por el golpe —le contó Bella a Edward, que comía mantequilla de maní y apio, echada en la cama con su doctor dándole masajes en los pies.

—¿Rose está mejor?

Bella asintió.

—¿Y Emmett?

—No deja de ir.

Los dos sonrieron, pero luego la de Bella se desvaneció.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —preguntó Edward.

—¿Crees que dejen de ser tan tontos? Rose hace poco acabó llorando por él. No quiero que sufran.

Ambos suspiraron.

—Creo que debemos buscar una aliada más para nuestro plan.

—Kelly —dijo Bella.

—Así es.

Pasadas las horas, Edward se dedicó a planificar la cena que tendrían con ambas familias para anunciarles a todos que pronto tendrían un bebé y no solo uno, sino tres.

El doctor terminaba de alistar la decoración en una muy buena empresa de celebraciones mientras acariciaba el cabello de su Ojitos Marrones, que dormía profundamente sobre su pecho, en completa paz. A ratos la contemplaba, mucho más rosada, adorable y… llena de vida. A pesar de que aún Kate no aparecía y temían que las cosas empeoraran, así como la situación con los imbéciles de Jacob y James se mantenía en vilo, en conversaciones con el abogado y todos los recuerdos sin aparecer, ella… estaba feliz, aprendiendo a sostenerse, no gracias a él, sino gracias a su misma fuerza interior. Eso quería Edward, que fuera fuerte por sí misma, tal como siempre, situación que lo enamoraba más y más.

Maggie llegó temprano con los pequeños luego de recorrer el supermercado. Los mellizos venían listos para pasar con mamá, mucho más felices que nunca de tenerla siempre en casa. Sin embargo, cuando la vieron dormir, su desilusión no pasó desapercibida para su padre.

—Mamá está muy cansada —afirmó Edward, tomándolos a cada uno en un brazo.

—_¿Po qué?_ —inquirió Noah, acomodándose los pequeños anteojos.

—Porque… —Suspiró. Era momento de contarles que serían hermanos mayores, ¿no? —. Porque mamá ahora está pasando por algo que pronto les contaremos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ava esta vez.

—Luego…

—¿_Po qué_? —insistieron a la vez.

Maggie se acercó para salvarlo de tantas preguntas, aunque su curiosidad también había comenzado a aumentar. ¿A qué se refería el Sr. Cullen respecto a la señora?

—¿Qué le pasa a la señora? —inquirió la mujer.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ven mañana a la celebración y lo sabrás.

La mujer dio brincos de alegría y le afirmó que ya había recibido la invitación tanto de la boda como de la cena.

—¡Nos vemos, Sr. Cullen!

Edward sonreía y finalmente la encaminó a la puerta. Cuando se quedó a solas con sus pequeños, los invitó a preparar una merienda para mamá, algo que ligero para calmar un poco los malestares de las náuseas.

Bella despertó veinte minutos después, recompuesta y al fin sin necesidad de eliminar lo comido antes de dormir. Aun así, tuvo unos cuantos mareos. Una vez que estos pasaron, escuchó las chillonas voces de sus mellizos, que le contaban a su papá respecto a un juego que habían inventado con Maggie. Se quedó un rato mirándolos en la sala, poniendo la mesa con esmero e intentando llegar a la altura con sus cortas piernas. Edward tenía puesto un delantal con flores que lo hacía ver muy tierno mientras dejaba caer un par de frutas a su avena con leche.

—Hola —saludó, incapaz de controlar las ganas de correr hacia ellos y llenarlos de besos.

—¡Hola! —gritaron los pequeños, corriendo a sus piernas.

Edward le guiñó un ojo y le depositó un beso en los cabellos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Demasiado.

Se dieron unas miradas cómplices y Bella comprendió que sus mellizos tenían demasiadas preguntas inocentes pero válidas. Era momento de contarles.

Isabella se puso los mechones de cabello detrás de sus orejas y se sentó en la silla, con Ava en sus piernas y Noah con Edward, frente a ellas.

—Hay algo que papá y yo queremos contarles —comenzó diciendo ella, acariciando los largos cabellos de su pequeña—. Es algo que a nosotros nos ha tomado por sorpresa, por lo que también será una completa sorpresa para ustedes. —Suspiró—. Mamá ha dormido mucho, ¿no es así? He estado muy cansada y papá también quiere cuidarme, lo que no quiere decir que dejaremos de cuidarlos y de amarlos como siempre.

—Los amaremos mucho más, solo que ahora nuestro corazón será mucho más grande —añadió Edward, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Noah.

—¿Qué es? —inquirieron.

Los dos sonrieron dichosos.

—Sucede que mamá… está esperando un bebé —dijo finalmente—. En realidad… tres bebés.

Los dos pestañearon con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Bebés? —preguntaron a la vez.

—Aquí —señaló, tocándose el vientre.

Tanto Ava como Noah se bajaron y se acercaron para acariciarla.

—¡Bebés! —exclamaron.

—Son sus hermanitos —les recordó Edward.

Los mellizos dieron un brinco intenso y abrazaron a Bella, como si quisieran hacerlo con los trillizos que venían en camino. Ella cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de la muestra de amor, muy dichosa.

—¿Cuándo los _vedemos_? —Noah parecía muy ansioso.

—En un tiempo más. Ellos deben crecer y alistarse para conocer el mundo, así como ustedes lo hicieron su mami que está en el cielo. Eso no quiere decir que papá y yo los dejaremos de amar, al contrario, lo haremos con mucha más intensidad, a todos. —Les dio un beso a ambos—. ¿Y saben qué es lo mejor?

—Que serán hermanos mayores y podrán enseñarles muchas cosas. Deberán cuidarlos, protegerlos y amarlos. ¿Qué dicen? —inquirió Edward, emocionado por la manera en que Ava y Noah reaccionaban a la idea.

—Bebés —susurraba la nena, dándole besos al vientre de su mamá.

—¿_Podemos jugad_ con ellos? —le preguntó Noah a su papá.

—Cuando sean un poco más grandes. Ahora, debemos cuidar a mamá y amarla. ¿Qué dicen?

Los dos siguieron acariciando y besando a su madre, sabiendo que ya no serían solo cinco y que pronto conocerían a sus nuevos hermanos, lo que les llenaba profundamente el corazón.

.

Bella se miró al espejo, usando un vestido de suaves tonos azules y verdes. Era la primera vez que ocupaba el verde de esa manera. Era… un gran avance para ella. Edward apareció por detrás para besarle el cuello, sacándose sonrisas cómplices y enamoradas.

—Hoy es el día.

—Y estoy ocupando un color que me aterra.

—Estás mejorando.

—Lo sé.

—Ya llegaron casi todos. Están esperándote.

La emoción y ansiedad de vivir este momento fue suficiente para que sintiera las ganas inmensas de ir con él. Contarle a su familia era un momento glorioso que no quería olvidar, atesorarlo era lo más importante.

Al asomarse por el jardín, vio a toda su familia reunida, considerando a sus amigos como tal. La decoración era fabulosa y llena de una inmensa alegría. Cuando vio a sus padres, su emoción fue tal que ya quería llorar; estaban jugando con los mellizos como si siempre hubieran estado a su lado. Eran los mejores abuelos que existían junto con los Sres. Cullen.

—Papá, mamá —exclamó, mirándolos con los el llanto en la garganta.

Todos los demás también se habían girado para saludar, pero Bella estaba centrada en la emoción de sus padres, que iban a saber que pronto serían abuelos de tres pequeños más.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Y sorpresa, no hay ningún problema, tampoco son dos, ¡sino tres! La felicidad llegó a la familia y aún queda contarle a todos de la hermosa noticia. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_¿Cuándo el siguiente? Muy pronto, como siempre digo, depende de ustedes_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de EmilyChase, Pam Malfoy Black, Black Angel Lilith, barbya95, cavendano13, Liliana macias, AndreaSL, ale173, Ivette marmolejo, LuAnka, Lys92, Robaddict18, Bellscullen8, Krisr0405, saraipineda44, Eli mMasen, Coni, Jessi, Ilucena928, LicetSalvatore, Elejandra Solis, Marieisahale, CeCiegarcia, Markeniris, Lauritacullenswan, claryFlynn98, Veronica, kotoko haruno, Berenice Vargas, rjnavajas, Daniela G, Jade HSos, Belli swan dwyer, GabySS501, Jocelyn, Valentina delafuente, Jocelyn, freedom2604, Cecy Dilo, viridianaconticruz, Milacaceres11039, brenda naser, Viridiana hernandez 1656, duniis, Maribel hernandez Cullen, valevalverde57, Noritha, tereyasha mooz, celyjow, Rero96, Simone Ortiz 7393, Bellalphine black, Brenda Culenn, Joa Castillo, Lalyrobsten, Fernanda javiera, Andre22 twi, cris, Santa, Ilucena928, Adriu, breezecullenswan, Melany, SeguidoradeChile, Jenni317, Lore562, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Mss Brightside, debynoe12, ELLIana11, Yoliki, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, CCar, Bell Cullen Hall, Gaby Huesca Mdz, Liz Vidal, Sollpz 1305, twilight secret love, patymdn, Gladys lutz, astridCP, ELIZABETH, ZellidethSaga76, Claribel Cabrebra, crazzyRR, Kamile Pattz Cullen, Gladyz Nilda, JMMA, Pameva, Lectora18, NoeLia, Desiblack, Monze Urie, Vero Morales, Fernyyuki, Pancardo, Diana2GT, A Karina sg, Bealnum, Katyta94, alejandra1987, calia19, Alyssag19, Manu NyN, Sheep0294, DanitLuna, AnabellaCS, Diana, Sther Evans, Liz Maratzza, Flor Santana, Anna, beastyle, Angeles MC, ppiligm, Naara Selene, Esal, Noah, Elmi, KRISS95, Valentina paez, Alexa nash, mikathevampire, luisa Huiniguir, Jenni98isa, luisita, aliceforever85, fernanda21, konygreen, Eni Cullen Masen, Randa1, Angelus285, Stella Mino, tulgarita, Vanina Iliana, Manito Izquierda xd, Rosy canul 10, Dominic muoz Leiva, ceci machin, Angel twilighter, mela masen, alma Cullen masen, dannyvasquezp, tataXOXO, salve el atun, erika, mayraargo25, Tina Lightwood, PielKnela, chiqui covet, nancygov, LucyGomez, Masiel Oliva, Adianacarrera, Thiare oliva, Jackie rys, MariaL8, Srta Cullen brandon, Aidee bells, JoaBruno, Somas, Laliscg, NarMaVeg, YessyVL13, Cary, Alicecarolina11, Beth, morenita88, Sony Bells, beakis, Gis Cullen, Tereyasha Mooz, Terewee, Ale dani, NaNys SANZ, Smedina, beatrizalejandra becerraespinoza, kathlen Ayala, nydiac10, esme575, Twilightter, amaya Cullen, Gibel, Iza, m alecullen, miop, carlita16, Saydiss, Alejandra Va, pax399, Camilitha Cullen, Bella Nympha, ari Kimi, Diana Montoya, Roxy Morales, Isabella Cullen Swan, Jupy, bbluelillas, magiclove ice 123, martuu341, blanca idalia, florvillu, lu40, lunadimm, Karen pamela 231, mariana y Guest, espero volver a leerlas nuevamente cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, muchas gracias por su entusiasmo y su cariño, de verdad gracias_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Baisers Ardents - Autor", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	27. Capítulo 26: Nuevos horizontes

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 26:**

**Nuevos horizontes**

Charlie y Renée miraron a su hija con un inmenso orgullo en su corazón. Hoy les parecía mucho más hermosa que nunca.

—Cariño —saludó el padre, abrazando a su pequeña con fuerza.

Bella cerró sus ojos, muy dichosa. Era muy feliz.

—¿Nos vas a decir para qué es esta fiesta tan linda? —inquirió Renée, dándole un beso en los cabellos.

Buscó a Edward, que tomaba su mano y le sonreía de forma cómplice.

Todos los presentes fueron a saludar, todos los que ellos querían que fueran parte de la noticia. Los mellizos parecía que querían explotar, incapaces de aguantarse la realidad, que iban a ser hermanos mayores de tres pequeños.

Edward pidió a todos que se acercaran a la mesa y tomó una copa, todavía mirando a su amada con mucha complicidad. Bella le besó el pecho y miró a todas las personas a quienes amaba, a sus padres, sus suegros, sus amigos y sus pequeños, todos importantes en su vida, siendo aquellos que durante tanto tiempo habían querido que mejorara. Hoy se sentía feliz y radiante, capaz de todo y más, por ella y su familia.

—Quiero agradecer a todos por venir, ha sido una fiesta que ha aparecido de pronto, sin siquiera avisarnos, pero aquí estamos —comenzó a decir Edward, mirando la hermosa decoración—. Hoy queríamos que estuvieran porque es un día importante para nosotros. Bella y yo estamos dichosos y quiero que sea ella quien dé la noticia.

Bella suspiró y vio a su papá y a su mamá, inquietos y muy curiosos por lo que tuvieran que decir. Ninguno se imaginaba a qué se podían estar refiriendo y menos de qué se trataba.

—Hace quince días recibimos la mejor noticia que podía existir —siguió diciendo Bella—. Es una noticia llena de esperanza. —Miró al cielo, agradeciéndole a Dios por tan lindo regalo—. Estoy embarazada, ya tengo doce semanas.

Hubo un suave silencio durante un par de segundos, hasta que finalmente todos salieron de su trance, en especial los padres de cada uno. Corrieron a abrazarlos, demasiado dichosos de escuchar algo tan sorprendente y hermoso a la vez. Bella y Edward no podían seguir hablando ante tanta felicitación y abrazo.

—Esperen —gimió Bella entre risas—. Estoy embarazada de tres. Son trillizos.

Hubo otro silencio, uno que luego fue destruido por un cantico idéntico entre todos los asistentes de la fiesta.

—¡¿Qué?!

Los abrazos fueron aún más apretados, la familia estaba en medio de una intensa dicha ante los nuevos miembros que la conformarían. Pero quien más afectado estaba era Charlie, que no dejaba de abrazarla y besarla mientras comenzaba a llorar de manera honda, como si le desgarraran el interior.

—Oh, papá —dijo Bella, sobando su espalda con un nudo en la garganta.

—Mi pequeñita… ¿Lo ves? —inquirió, tomándole las mejillas entre sus robustas manos—. Dios siempre nos tiene un regalo. Primero fueron esos hermosos mellizos y ahora tres más que nos llenarán de dicha.

El rostro de Charlie, bañado en lágrimas de emoción, hizo que Bella también dejara caer unas pocas, sabiendo cuánta razón había en sus palabras.

—Válgame Dios, son tres —murmuraba, mirando a una llorosa Renée, que no dejaba de darle besos a su hija—. Tengo que hacerles la cuna, ¡yo les regalaré el coche! Son tres…

Estaba mareado y tan pronto como comenzó a tambalear, Edward lo sostuvo con un brazo echado en sus hombros.

—Esto es efecto tuyo, Edward Cullen —le dijo Charlie, mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

—Señor Swan, no es mi culpa tener tanto potencial —quiso bromear.

Craso error.

—¿Qué tal si te sientas un poco, papi? —dijo Bella, intentando salvar a sus hijos de quedar sin padre debido a la mirada fulminante de Charlie—. Edward —lo regañó por lo bajo.

—Lo siento, Ojitos, lo siento —repetía.

Renée se dedicó a echarle un poco de aire, esperando que no se desmayara o que le diera un infarto por la noticia que acababa de recibir. Estaba feliz pero demasiado sorprendido, y vaya que quería seguir llorando.

—Mi hijita ya está tan adulta —decía.

—Bastante adulta, Sr. Swan —decía Emmett—, vea el resultado de tanta diversión.

A Charlie se le desfiguró la cara y tanto Edward como Bella por poco le dan un golpe.

—En serio, Edward, ¿cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué tienen tus renacuajos que han llegado al huevo con tanta facilidad? —seguía bromeando su hermano, moviéndole las cejas—. Creo que mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños será una vasectomía, la necesitas…

Carlisle le dio una palmada en la nuca para que se callara mientras su madre le tiraba de las patillas.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Auch! —exclamaba.

Rosalie miraba cómo lo sacaban del medio, manteniendo una sonrisa imposible de evitar. La pequeña Kelly miraba cómo los ojos de su mamá brillaban y de inmediato fue con ella, tomándola de la mano para acercarse a Emmett.

—Estoy tan feliz por ustedes —dijo Esme, dándoles un abrazo apretado a cada uno.

—Es una noticia fascinante —añadió Carlisle, depositando un beso paternal a cada uno.

Como Charlie ya se sentía mejor, fue hasta su hija y la abrazó una vez más, llorando de llana felicidad. Mientras, Renée sostenía a Ava y a Noah, que constantemente comentaban que iban a tener tres hermanitos con los que iban a jugar.

—Me has hecho el abuelo más feliz del mundo —gimió el jefe de policía, acariciando el rostro de su amada hija.

—Papá —gimió Bella, limpiándole las lágrimas.

—Y tú, Manos Largas. —Lo miró y le palpó el hombro—. Solo puedo decir gracias, porque me has dado cinco nietos que voy a amar hasta el fin de mis días.

—¿Incluso con la triple encestada? —inquirió el doctor.

—Edward —regañaron la suegra y la futura esposa.

—Lo siento.

Charlie resopló.

—Sí, aun con la triple encestada.

Renée le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo y luego abrazó a su hija, sintiéndose irremediablemente feliz con la idea de ver a su tesoro cumpliendo sus más anhelados sueños.

Bella, por su parte, miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose llena y dichosa. Sus trillizos llegarían a un mundo hermoso, un lugar en el que todos en su círculo más cercano cuidarían para que fueran tan felices como lo eran sus mellizos.

—No puedo creer que pasaron quince días sin que me lo dijeras —le reprendió Alice, para luego sonreírle y darle un abrazo muy apretado—. Pero te perdono porque sé que era importante guardar un poco de tiempo.

Su amiga tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas, pues había sido testigo de todos esos abortos que tanto la llenaron de dolor. Ahora, verla tan radiante la dejaba satisfecha, mucho más de lo que cualquiera imaginaba.

Jasper, por su lado, los abrazó y les deseó que tuvieran un embarazo tranquilo, sintiendo esa emoción propia de un hermano mayor.

Mientras Edward y Bella se llenaban de besos mutuos, disfrutando de su amor, del ambiente y de lo bien que se sentían rodeados de las personas que amaban, los mellizos fueron tras sus brazos para sentirlos. A ratos, Ava y Noah buscaban sentir a sus hermanos, poniendo sus orejas pegadas en el vientre de su mamá, demasiado inocentes e impacientes para comprender que aún faltaba bastante tiempo para que ellos nacieran.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Edward, ofreciéndole un cupcake de colores.

—En el día que los conozca —susurró, dándole un mordisco.

Él sonrió y le besó los labios para quitarle un poco de crema.

—Solo espero que estén sanos, conocerlos y asegurarme de que todo este sueño es real —respondió él, abrazándola—. Y definitivamente me haré esa vasectomía. ¿Crees que Emmett cumpla con su regalo?

Bella se rio y lo siguió abrazando, sintiéndose muy dichosa de tenerlo con ella.

—Y en un mes seremos marido y mujer —añadió ella, dándole caricias con la punta de su nariz justo en el cuello.

—No tienes idea de cuán feliz me siento —aseguró el doctor, tomando su mano en donde descansaba su anillo de compromiso—. Quiero hacerte feliz.

—Ya me haces feliz.

—Entonces mucho más.

—¿Es eso posible?

—Te prometo que sí.

Ambos se rieron, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Rose miraba a los enamorados con el corazón muy feliz. Ver a su amiga así, tan dichosa y con un hombre que la amaba, esperando a sus tres retoños y con los mellizos generando la ternura de todos, pensó inmediatamente en la posibilidad de tener algo así. Entonces miró a Emmett, que se bebía una copa de sidra mientras Kelly se acercaba a él.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotras? —le preguntó la nena.

Emmett salió de sus propios pensamientos y pestañeó, mirando a Rosalie. Hoy se había puesto un conjunto que lo hacía suspirar, por lo que prefería evadir la mirada por su propia salud mental.

—¡Mamá! —llamó Kelly—. Mira, estos bocadillos están muy ricos.

Kelly esperaba a que su madre se acercara, así que mientras esperaba, buscaba la manera de hacer que estuvieran más juntos.

—Hola —saludó Rose, poniéndose algunos cabellos por detrás de su oreja.

—Hola —respondió Emmett, sosteniendo una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

—Un lindo día, ¿no? Seremos tíos —dijo ella.

—Y de tres. ¿No es perfecto? Aunque, si te soy sincero, creo que envidio a mi hermano, ya sabes, está con la mujer que ama y será padre otra vez. Se ve tan feliz.

Rosalie arqueó las cejas y dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Quizá necesitas ir con esa persona especial —musitó Rose.

Él tragó.

—Entonces comenzaré por invitarte a beber un poco de sidra —jugueteó, poniéndose serio al segundo después.

Rosalie sentía que le vibraban las entrañas.

—¿Qué dices… Kelly?

Los dos se giraron a mirar y se dieron cuenta de que ella ya se había ido.

—Creo que Kelly estaría muy feliz de decir que sí, acepto una copa de sidra —contestó Rosalie.

—¿Y tú?

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

—Yo acepto encantada, Emmett.

Él sonrió de dicha y le ofreció una copa. Cuando Rose la tomó, pudo rozar sus dedos, lo que dado a su historial, era lo más casto que habían hecho, pero esta vez tenía más significado que nunca.

¿Era el comienzo de lo que tanto ansiaban? No lo sabían, pero ambos estaban dispuestos a dar el paso.

Kelly sonreía mientras los miraba, bastante satisfecha con su labor. Entonces se giró y chocó las palmas con Edward y Bella, sus cómplices.

—Ahora sí funcionará —dijeron al unísono.

.

Bella había comido cuatro cupcakes y mucha pascualina de carne y salsa, lo que la tumbó en el hombro de su futuro esposo más pronto de lo que imaginó. Esme llevó una manta para taparla y la acomodó de forma maternal mientras Renée le acariciaba el vientre y se aseguraba de que estaría descansando en medio de la tarde de verano.

Cuando Charlie la vio durmiendo, se acercó sin poder evitarlo y le acarició el rostro a su hermosa y adorada hija. Edward lo veía actuar con tanta naturalidad, la misma que él tenía con su pequeña Ava, lo que le hizo sonreír.

—¿Qué miras, Manos Largas? —le preguntó Charlie, queriendo ponerlo nervioso—. Ya, estoy de broma. Dame un espacio.

Edward se movió un poco y Charlie se sentó a su lado.

—¿Sabes algo? Hoy he reafirmado que eres el hombre ideal para mi hija. Sé que a veces soy un pesado contigo, pero es natural, es mi nena… —Suspiró—. Mi plan en la vida es que sea feliz y contigo lo es. Tendrá tres pequeños más y eso lo desea el corazón. Esos tres chiquitos estaban buscándote, Edward, porque saben que tú amarás siempre a su mamá. —Le pasó una mano por la espalda—. Gracias, gracias infinitas por llegar a la vida de mi hija.

—A usted por traerla a la vida.

Él sonrió.

—Ese fue trabajo de mi esposa, yo solo entregué los nadadores.

—Te estoy escuchando, Charlie —regañó su esposa.

Ambos se rieron.

—Creo que los dejaré a solas, se ve su paz cuando está contigo —dijo Charlie.

Le dio un beso en la frente y le susurró que la amaba.

—¿Quién quiere ir a jugar? —preguntó, mirando a los enérgicos mellizos.

—¡Yo! —gritaron.

—Pero con cuidado, que el abuelo Charlie tiene problemas de espalda.

—Yo le llamo vejez —dijo Carlisle, uniéndose al juego.

Los dos se rieron y se palparon la espalda, yéndose con los nietos a juguetear como dos pequeños más.

Edward sonrió, sabiendo que estaba en el lugar y el momento perfecto.

.

Edward tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Había dormido muy poco desde su última guardia, la única de la que no había podido librarse y además estaba pendiente de las novedades de la policía. Haber recibido una llamada de los Denali lo había alterado lo suficiente para que el dolor aumentara; no podía creer que los padres de esa desquiciada quisieran ofrecerle dinero para que la demanda contra su hija fugitiva no se llevara a cabo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Bella, apoyándose en su hombro—. ¿Sigues molesto por la llamada?

—No estoy molesto, estoy furioso.

Ella suspiró, dejando pasar la rabia para encontrarse bien por sus hijos, que ya tenían dieciséis semanas.

—Lo sé. —Le besó el cuello—. Solo… no quiero que esa mujer nos robe nuestra felicidad.

Él se giró y la sentó en sus piernas.

—Nadie jamás nos la robará.

Ella jugueteó con sus labios y finalmente suspiraron.

—Tengo que ponerme un poco de crema. ¿Me la pasas?

Edward se levantó para ayudarle, contemplando a su Ojitos Marrones con esa pequeña barriga en forma de aguacate. Como eran tres, el embarazo iba a notarse mucho más rápido. La idea lo ponía feliz, sin duda. A ratos, mirarla era un completo deleite, el embarazo la hacía verse aún más hermosa, con un color radiante en su piel y un rubor que jamás había visto en ella. Sí que la amaba, realmente lo hacía con fervor.

El doctor se arrodilló frente a Bella y le levantó el pijama, descubriendo la pequeña barriga abombada y la ropa interior. Ella le acarició el cabello mientras Edward repasaba su piel con cariño, masajeando con suavidad, queriendo sentir a sus tres pequeños.

—Me gusta cuanto haces esto —dijo Bella.

Edward le tomó el mentón cuando terminó y le dio un profundo beso, lo que a ambos les hizo suspirar.

—¿Me esperarás despierta? —inquirió él, deseoso de estar con ella.

Bella jadeó.

—Tengo que bañar a los mellizos —añadió.

—Oh no, por ningún motivo. Déjame a mí, ya tuviste una guardia agotadora. Acuéstate y espérame. —Le dio un beso más y lo obligó a acomodarse en la cama.

—Te esperaré despierto entonces.

Bella le guiñó un ojo y fue a por los mellizos, que estaban jugando con arcilla en medio de su pequeña mesa de juegos.

—Ya es hora del baño —anunció, acariciándose la barriga mientras iba a por ellos.

Le besó los cabellos a cada uno mientras se limpiaban las manos para acatar la orden de su mamá. Bella fue a preparar la tina con agua tibia mientras su gato Halloween jugueteaba con sus pies, deseando pasar el rato con ella. Los desnudó, hizo algo de espuma y los metió dentro, uno en cada extremo, con algunos juguetes flotantes para distraerlos.

—Mami. —Ava alzó la voz, mirándola mientras Bella le echaba agua en los cabellos de su hermano.

—¿Sí?

—¿No duele tened bebés en tu panza?

Ella sonrió.

—No, no de momento.

—¿Nos amadás menos?

Negó y les besó la cabeza a cada uno.

—Sé que llegué después a su vida, pero eso no hace que los ame menos, de hecho, los amo mucho antes y eso les hace ser especiales, así como sus nuevos hermanitos serán especiales también.

Los dos sonrieron, mostrando sus pequeños dientes de leche.

—Quiedo estad contigo siempe, mamá —susurró Noah, muy adormilado.

Buscó su cuello y la abrazó, sacándole un suspiro suave a Bella.

—Yo también quiero estar contigo siempre. Los amo —aseguró, terminando de enjuagar sus cuerpos—. Y daría mi vida por ustedes.

Cuando terminó de bañarlos, los abrigó con sus mantas de animales. Los secó con tranquilidad y finalmente los llevó a cada uno a su cama, asegurándose de secarles el cabello antes de permitirles quedarse dormidos. Para cuando el reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche, Ava y Noah ya dormían, no sin antes sentirse satisfechos con un abrazo y el olor de mamá.

Bella estuvo varios minutos acariciando sus mejillas, mirando sus sueños y asegurándose de que estuvieran calientes a su lado, todo mientras imaginaba cómo sería tener a tres más en casa.

Sonrió dichosa, a pesar de saber que estaría estresada y que su futura familia sería de locos. A ratos, se preguntaba cómo es que había ocurrido este milagro y luego pensó en la señal de su cuerpo, dándole el mensaje adecuado: había encontrado al hombre correcto.

Finalmente se regresó a la habitación, deseosa de encontrar a su doctor dispuesto a ser partícipe de algún juego. Lo necesitaba con urgencia y moría de ganas por estar con él. Sin embargo, cuando ya cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, lo vio durmiendo de manera placentera, con ronquidos incluidos, lo que hacía cuando estaba muy cansado. Bajó los hombros, muy desilusionada, pero entendiéndolo. Finalmente le quitó los zapatos, lo tapó y se quedó a su lado, apagando las luces para dormir abrazada a él.

.

Rose, Alice, Esme y Renée estaban en las sillas, esperando en medio de la tienda de vestidos de novia más codiciado de Portland. Ninguna había visto a Bella con uno, porque ella se había asegurado de mandar a confeccionar el de sus sueños a solas.

Bella estaba dentro del probador, tocándose el vestido con los ojos llorosos. Jamás se había visto tan hermosa y apenas era la primera puesta del vestido. Aunque ya había engordado algunos kilos producto del embarazo, seguía entrando en él y podría hacerlo fácilmente por las dos semanas que quedaban para el gran día.

Era todo lo que necesitaba y se sentía inmensamente dichosa, hermosa y radiante.

Sonrió, algo que haría con tanta frecuencia como era posible. Ya no se permitía menos.

Cuando abrió la cortina, mostrándose ante las demás, escuchó el suspiro y algunos gritos ahogados ante la inmensa sorpresa.

—Bella, estás hermosa —afirmó Alice, demasiado emocionada para sostener el llanto.

—Oh, Alice —gimió, abrazándola.

A ella le siguió su madre y Rose, mientras que Esme sonreía sin detenerse, contemplando a su nuera con amor materno. Todas la veían tan radiante como el mismo sol. Era una emoción intensa para todas, pero en especial para ella, para Isabella, que por primera vez sentía que estaba enamorada de un hombre real.

—Te queda espectacular —señaló Rose, tocando la suave tela del sencillo vestido.

—Aún sigo entrando en él —bromeó la novia, riéndose sin parar.

—Pero mírate, si estás tan hermosa con tus tres retoños —afirmó Esme.

Renée seguía sin poder hablar mucho. Imaginar cómo iba a ponerse su padre al verla vestir así, iba a llenarlo de las mismas lágrimas que ella quería soltar. Si bien, ya habían pasado por una boda, esta tenía un dejo especial que nadie podía negar y las emociones eran aún más fuertes de lo que podían explicar.

Bella se miró una última vez al espejo, dando un par de giros para levantar el suave vestido. Sin quererlo, su sonrisa era más amplia que nunca. Era una mujer radiante, feliz y llena de esperanzas, nada comparado a como era antes, lo que sin duda la llenaba de vida.

—Ahora solo nos falta terminar por alistar todo para la boda —afirmó Renée, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Bella la abrazó.

—Todo lo que hacen por mí es algo que llevaré siempre en mi corazón —respondió Bella.

—Haríamos mucho más, tenlo por seguro —insistió su madre.

Ella suspiró y se tocó el vientre, sabiendo que también haría lo mismo por los cinco que la llamarían mamá.

Pronto se acercaría el gran día y de solo imaginar cómo se pondría Edward al verla con su vestido se llenaba de emoción, así como pensar en verlo vestido de novio con su sonrisa llena de ilusión. Su barriga se removió de amor, uno intenso y lleno de vida, un amor que nunca podría olvidar, porque él había llegado a mostrarle que se podía amar sin desmerecer, sin maltratar y sin engañar.

Para cuando se dio cuenta que lloraba, todas le preguntaban qué sucedía.

—Solo estoy muy feliz —afirmó, limpiándose las mejillas—. Muy feliz.

Todas sonrieron.

—Y nosotras por ti —aseguró Alice, dándole otro abrazo, al que le siguió Rose.

Ellas amaban ver a su mejor amiga así, porque lo merecía más que nadie.

.

Edward había terminado de alistar el local más hermoso de Forks para la gran boda. Estaba muy ilusionado, tanto que no dejaba de pensar en ese día especial. Había contratado a una experta en bodas para que le ayudara, ya que Bella estaba bastante cansada por el embarazo y no quería estresarse. Aun así, quería que fuera perfecto y buscar su opinión para cada decisión importante. Todo era cosa de dos.

Ava y Noah estaban colgando de su cuello mientras terminaba de pagar todo lo necesario para el banquete, mientras Emmett estaba echado en el sofá, pensativo y con las piernas elevadas, con la cabeza colgando del brazo.

—¿Por qué no van un momento con tío Emmett? —dijo, esperando llamar la atención de su hermano.

Los mellizos se acercaron a él y se dejaron caer en su pecho, sacándole un grito ahogado.

—¿Qué carajos te pasa? —inquirió Edward.

—Solo estoy pensando en Rosalie.

El Dr. Torpe puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Van a seguir con lo mismo?

—Solo no dejo de pensar en ella, eso es todo.

—¿Y? ¿Va a pasar lo que creo que pasará?

Emmett se la pensó bien.

—La he invitado a un café.

—¿Y?

—Aún no vamos.

—¿Y qué esperan?

—Simplemente no lo sé, pero… hoy hablaré con Leah al respecto, ya sabes… No puedo seguir con ella si estoy enamorado de Rose.

Cuando Edward escuchó la naturaleza de esas palabras, simplemente sonrió. Ese era un gran avance. Uno demasiado grande a decir verdad.

—De verdad lo dijiste.

—¿Qué dije? —inquirió Emmett, mientras acomodaba a los mellizos, que jugaban con sus pelotas sobre su pecho.

—Que estás enamorado.

—¿Eso dije?

—No te hagas el imbécil.

Emmett soltó el aire.

—Me avergüenza admitirlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no sé qué quiere Rose de mí.

Edward le palpó la espalda y suspiró.

—Lo primero es asumir lo que sentimos y luego lo demás. Sé sincero con ella, estoy seguro de que quiere lo mismo que tú.

Emmett iba a seguir hablando al respecto, pero el móvil de Edward lo hizo frenar.

—Discúlpame —señaló Edward, mirando el remitente.

Era el contacto que esperaba, un secreto que llevaba guardado y que Bella no conocía a profundidad, algo que necesitaba hacer a solas en venganza por todo lo que Jacob Black le había hecho a la mujer que amaba.

Finalmente se alejó para hablar con más facilidad, asegurándose de estar tranquilo ante las novedades, que podían ser buenas como malas.

—Sr. Ferguson —susurró, a la espera de noticias.

—Sr. Cullen, qué bueno que ha podido responderme. Le tengo las novedades que espera.

Botó el aire, muy inquieto.

—Soy todo oídos, Ferguson.

El Sr. Ferguson era un conocido de su padre, empresario y magnate de Seattle. Conocer a Jacob era fácil en el mundo de los negocios, sobre todo para conocer sus puntos débiles. Edward jamás pensó que el imbécil estaba pendiendo de un hilo debido a negocios fraudulentos y actitudes poco decorosas con varias asistentes de la empresa para la cual trabajaba, por lo que, ante cualquier escándalo, él iba a ser despedido y dejado en la calle. Edward no era el tipo que se alegraba ante cualquier situación negativa, pero esa vez que supo aquello, no pudo negar una sonrisa, porque con eso iba a hacerlo caer hasta que no pudiera salir jamás del hoyo.

—Efectivamente, Black está hasta el cuello. Además de tener esa reputación, el tipo debe más dinero del que puede sostener en toda su vida —afirmó.

—Perfecto —susurró—. Ahora solo falta que todos sepan que el tipo está acusado de abuso, así nadie volverá a darle una oportunidad a un asqueroso como él.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Le da una mala imagen a la empresa.

—En realidad, lo que impacte en la empresa me importa muy poco, lo único que quiero es que lo que hizo tenga consecuencias, y si no es mediante la policía, entonces será por justicia divina —sentenció.

—Bien. Entonces todos sabrán la clase de tipo con la que están haciendo negocios —afirmó Ferguson, terminando la conversación.

—Te pediré que lo hagas solo si la persona involucrada quiere hacerlo. No haré algo que le impacte y le haga daño. Estaré llamándote.

Cuando Edward cortó, sintió que estaba haciendo algo más por las mujeres, quizá seguiría siendo un tipo asqueroso, pero al menos pensaría nuevamente en cometer semejante asquerosidad en contra de una… O al menos eso esperaba. Era por Bella y por chicas como ella y su hija, y las demás, incluso si sus trillizos eran trillizas.

Ahora era momento de contárselo a su Ojitos Marrones.

.

Bella había llegado a casa una hora más tarde. Tenía que morderse la lengua constantemente para no entrar gritando que su vestido era el más hermoso del mundo, sabiendo que para Edward sería una gran sorpresa.

Él estaba terminando de guardar su traje para el gran día, traje que tanto Carlisle, Charlie y su hermano habían visto ya, por lo que por poco lo encuentra con las manos en la masa.

—¿Qué escondes? —inquirió ella, susurrando de forma pícara.

Edward ya la tenía sujeta desde la cintura, coqueteando como los primeros días, con la nariz pegada a la suya.

—Mi traje.

—Oh, entonces es secreto —siguió jugueteando.

—Tanto como tu vestido.

Ambos entrecerraron sus ojos entre sonrisas.

—Estoy ansioso por ese día —afirmó él, tocando sus mejillas—. No sabes cuánto quiere verte de blanco.

—Ya no queda absolutamente nada de tiempo —respondió Bella, subiendo sus manos a su cuello—. Lo que más quiero es ser tu esposa.

Edward le besó las manos, disfrutando de su suavidad y olor.

De pronto, tocaron el timbre.

—Debe ser Maggie, que salió un momento con los mellizos. Estaban más enérgicos que de costumbre —dijo Edward.

—Oh, par de diablillos.

Cuando él abrió, se encontró con una mujer que jamás había visto en su vida.

—Hola —saludó ella, algo dubitativa.

Bella creyó que se trataba de una ilusión. Esa voz… No podía ser ella.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

Ella se asomó, muy inquieta. En cuanto se aseguró de que aquello era real, sintió que el mundo se le caía encima.

—Lauren —susurró, mirándola atentamente.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Ya nos encontramos en el antepenúltimo capítulo, por lo que pronto diremos adiós. Edward y Bella y todos sus retoños son felices y ni hablar de la familia, pero ¿qué hace Lauren ahí? ¿Qué sucederá con Jacob? ¿Dónde están Kate y James? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Ya pronto viene el penúltimo capítulo y eso depende de ustedes, ya saben_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de bbluelilas, BellsCullen8, Pam Malfoy Black, Eni-Cullen-Masen, viridianaconticruz, cavendano13, DanitLuna, NaNYs SANZ, sollpz1305, simoneortiz7393, Salve-el-atun, patymdn, BreezeCullenSwan, Sther Evans, NoeLiia, Santa, fernyyuki, Mss Brightside, monze urie, Liliana Macias, Robaddict18, Adriu, Liz Vidal, Vero Morales, AstridCP, CelyJoe, Yoliki, ZellidethSaga76, Lectora18, Coni, Beastyle, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Belli swan dwyer, Milacaceres11039, Ivette marmolejo, maribel hernandez cullen, magic love ice 123, Valevalverde57, barbya95, ariyasy, Angel twilighter, krisr0405, alejandra1987, catableu, kathlen ayala, Luisa huiniguir, SeguidoradeChile, ELLIana11, morales13roxy, dana masen cullen, Bell Cullen Hall, Angelus285, LoreVab, Amaya cullen, EmilyChase, Jenni98isa, stella Mino, rosycanul10, sheep0294, debynoe12, Eli mMsen, calia19, Melany, saraipineda44, Ceci Machin, FlorVillu, CeCiegarcia, Duniis, Naara Selene, Iza, Twilightsecretlove, Heart on winter, CCar, Noriitha, Pameva, rjnavajas, valentinadelafuente, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, ale173, Schatzie0713. Diana, jupy, AnabellaCS, Tereyasha Mooz, ale-dani, carlita16, Tina Lightwood, Daniela G, almacullenmasen, morenita88, Veronica, Elmi, Jocelyn, piligm, Mela Masen, esme575, NarMaVeg, Brenda Cullenn, freedom2604, alicecarolina11, jackierys,Vanina Iliana, Mary hale, Celina fic, Andre22-twi, Tata XOXO, Lore562, Lys92, somas, cary, Pancardo, viridiana hernandez1656, katyta94, Massiel Oliva, Ana Karina, KRISS95, Jeli, Lu40, Blanca Idalia, joabruno, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, JMMA, LizMaratzza, terewee, MariaL8, Saydiss, Gis Cullen, Jade HSos, Joa Castillo, Aidee Bells, Valeeecu, Beth, Lunadimm, GabySS501, aliceforever85, beakis, lauritacullenswan, Dominic Muoz Leiva, camilitha cullen, Valentina Paez, BellyBells23, Gladys Nilda, PielKnela, Smedina, claribelcabrera585, Fernanda javiera, miop, Chiqui Covet, ELIZABETH, Markeniris, jenni317, lalyrobsten, llucena928, Cecy Dilo, lunadragneel15, michi'cullen, Fernanda21, Adrianacarrera, Mayraargo25, Nancygov, liduvina, twilightter, luisita, ari kimi, Rero96, YessyVL13, keith86, Gibel, Alexa Nash, tulgarita, Esal, Toy Princes, Sony Bells, Alejandra Va, alyssag19, Aislinn Massi, Flor Santana, AndreaSL, monik, martuu341, Alejandra221196, kaja0507, ClaryFlynn98, Mariana, DarkMak31, isbella cullen's swan y Guest, espero volver a leerlas, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, no tienen idea del impacto que tiene su cariño y entusiasmo, de verdad gracias_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook llamado "Baisers Ardents - Autor", en dónde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	28. Capítulo 27: Junto a ti

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 27:**

**Junto a ti**

Edward sabía quién era Lauren, el solo recuerdo de los acontecimientos narrados por Bella le hacía perder por completo la paciencia. Esa mujer…

—Lauren —volvió a murmurar Bella, en un momento en blanco, pero luego exasperándola al tenerla en frente.

¿Había venido de Seattle a Forks para qué? ¿Cuál era su fin?

Cuando se asomó un poco más, vio a un pequeño de más o menos un año. ¿Él era…?

—Bella, no sabes cuánto te busqué —señaló la mujer, algo acongojada.

—Le voy a pedir que por favor se vaya —pidió Edward, poco amable.

—Por favor, necesito hablar —insistió—. Es importante.

—¿Importante? —Bella se exaltó, elevando su voz y endureciendo su carácter—. ¿Venir aquí a reírte de lo que hiciste con Jacob te parece importante?

—No vine a eso Bella…

—¿Y entonces? —exclamó.

—Bells, tranquila —susurró Edward.

—Bella, vine porque estoy asustada —interrumpió la mujer, mirándola con los ojos llorosos.

Ella tragó, sintiendo la dureza de su mirada, llena de vivencias que le parecían reales.

—Vine aquí porque estoy aterrada de que Jacob se acerque a ti —añadió, sujetando el coche con su bebé.

Bella miró al pequeño durante largos segundos y notó, de manera muy ligera, que el bebé se parecía mucho a ella, pero de Jacob no había nada.

—Solo te daré diez minutos, ¿bien?

Tener a Lauren en su propia casa era como invitar al enemigo a su guarida, pero algo le hizo ceder. Edward estaba muy receloso, sin embargo, confiaba ciegamente en Bella como para negarle la posibilidad; era una mujer receptiva e inteligente, claro que sabía lo que hacía.

Lauren acomodó a su hijo, que seguía sin tener rastro de quien se suponía era su padre. Bella no podía sacarse eso de la cabeza.

—Bella… Sé que debes odiarme, pero crucé horas en coche para llegar a ti. Me costó mucho, la verdad.

Ella estaba de piedra, no queriendo verse afectada por el tono de su voz.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo dado que no respondías al teléfono, y lo entiendo, de verdad. Pero estaba desesperada por dar contigo…

—¿Para qué? ¿Para seguir enrostrándome las cosas? ¿No quedaste conforme con todo lo que hiciste? —Bella estaba enardecida.

—¡No es algo de lo que estoy orgullosa, Bella! —exclamó la mujer—. No es para nada algo de lo que estoy orgullosa, por eso vine hasta aquí, porque quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice en el pasado —aseguró, tomando a su hijo entre sus brazos, al borde del llanto.

Isabella se quedó helada en su posición; Lauren no era el tipo de mujer que pedía perdón.

—¿Acaso no te preguntas por qué Jacob vino hasta Forks? Yo nunca lo seguí por muchas razones —susurró—. Una de ellas es que… él no es el padre de mi hijo.

—¿Qué?

—Lo sé, fue mi error el haberme involucrado con otro hombre mientras estaba con Jacob y… —Suspiró—. No sabes los problemas que me traído esto, y no es que quiera justificar lo mal que lo he hecho todos estos meses, pero ha sido un infierno.

Se limpió las lágrimas de forma angustiosa, por lo que Bella comenzó a notar su completa sinceridad. Miró a Edward, que parecía intranquilo ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Su relación terminó? —preguntó, sabiendo cuál era la respuesta.

—Se lo conté a Jacob hace unos meses. Le confesé que lo había engañado y que el padre de mi hijo era otro hombre —respondió—. En realidad, quería terminar la relación porque ya no soportaba las malas acciones de Jacob en la empresa, la manera en la que robaba dinero y lo usaba para hacer prácticas poco decorosas. Fue acusado innumerables veces por las asistentes de que tenía actitudes acosadoras y temía seguir con él.

—Dios mío —murmuró Bella, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—La tarde en que le dije todo, Jacob explotó en ira. —Las manos de Lauren temblaron, así como todo el resto de su cuerpo—. Era entendible que se sintiera así, por supuesto, pero jamás pensé que iba a gritarme de la manera en que lo hizo, y no solo fue eso, fue… Jacob me golpeó.

Bella se llevó una mano a los labios, impactada y asustada. Pero cuando Lauren le mostró la herida que le había dejado al tomarla de la muñeca con su fuerza, ella no pudo contenerse y se acercó.

—Lo hizo cuando me amenazó, por más que intento quitar las marcas, es imposible, es como si me persiguiera. Al menos el golpe en el rostro desapareció —jadeó, como si estuviera avergonzada por lo que había sucedido.

Edward prefirió darle espacio a las dos, como mujeres, y salir en la búsqueda de sus hijos, pero solo él sabía que la principal razón era que estaba iracundo y a punto de ir tras el paradero de aquel abusador. Con mayor razón, consideró necesario hundir a ese asqueroso.

—Debes denunciar —susurró Bella, tomándole una mano.

—Lo sé, pero aún temo, no quiero que le haga daño a mi hijo —murmuró—. Ni siquiera vine porque necesitara tu ayuda, no me lo merezco de ti, soy la menos merecedora de tu amistad.

Bella suspiró y miró esa marca hecha notoriamente por sus dedos.

—En realidad, tengo mucho miedo de que esté cerca de ti, Bella —gimió.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, mirándose la una a la otra. A Lauren le comía la culpa y la necesidad por ayudar a Bella, como una manera de redimir todo el daño que le hizo y porque no quería que aquel tipo se acercara a una chica inocente y que no merecía daño alguno.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirió ella con un hilo de voz.

—Porque vi las fotografías que te hizo junto con otro tipo, años atrás, cuando apenas tenías diecisiete años —respondió.

Bella sintió que se le congelaba la espina dorsal.

—Estaban en un archivo de su computadora. Cuando lo vi, fue… —Suspiró, muy aterrada—. No podía quedarme con eso, ¡no podía no ayudarte! Sobre todo, al saber que él había venido a Forks para estar cerca de ti. ¡Ni siquiera quiero volver a estar con Jacob! Solo no quiero que siga haciéndote daño.

Isabella se sentó, inquieta ante las palabras de Lauren. Revivir algo que no tenía pruebas, ahora con las fotografías de las que hablaba ella, la ponía en una compleja posición.

—Perdóname por decirte esto, Bella, pero también por haberme enredado con Jacob. Sé que pensarás que me merezco todo esto por no dimensionar las consecuencias de haber hecho las cosas que hice con un hombre que estaba casado, dañándote a ti, que eras mi amiga, pero…

—Lauren, tienes que llevar a ese hombre a la cárcel, no quiero que te dañe.

Ella asintió y comenzó a llorar, aterrada.

—El tiempo me hará sanar y me hará perdonarte, Lauren, por eso, déjame ayudarte a estar bien. Ninguna mujer, ninguna —enfatizó—, merece que alguien la destroce como él lo hizo con nosotras.

Lauren sostuvo a su hijo y lo abrazó, queriendo alejarse de ese rotundo terror de estar cerca de Jacob.

—Tengo las fotografías, Bella, tú también debes denunciar, ¡es una prueba de que él y otro tipo te hicieron esas cosas tan asquerosas! —gimió—. Déjame ayudarte a ti también.

Isabella temía ver las fotografías, que aquellas imágenes despertaran traumas dolorosos que llevaba ocultos en su interior y que, de alguna manera, esto la hiciera trastabillar de sus ganas por mejorar. Pero entonces frunció el ceño, sin reconocerse. Ella no era el tipo de mujer que se amilanaba por el miedo, lo enfrentaba y la hacía mejorar, ¿no? Sí, iba a doler, pero ¿qué era la vida sin dolor? La clave era aprender de ello para seguir manteniéndose fuerte como llevaba siéndolo siempre.

Edward llegó con los mellizos y Maggie. A esta última, le pidió que los llevara a la cocina, así él podía ir con Bella. Cuando se encontró con ambas terminando de hablar, con Lauren entregándole algo en las manos, su ceño se frunció.

—Ya estaba por irme —susurró la mujer, limpiándose las lágrimas con rapidez.

Acomodó a su hijo en el coche y se aseguró de estar lista para irse.

—Espero pronto tener noticias. Te prometo que él no nos volverá a dañar. Solo… espero que algún día me perdones por todo lo que hice —añadió.

—Yo también lo espero, Lauren. Gracias —murmuró—. Y por favor, si necesitas ayuda, llámame.

Iba a marcharse, pero Bella le hizo parar.

—¿Cómo se llama? —le preguntó, mirando al pequeño.

—Guillain —respondió.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Edward suspiró, sin saber de qué manera preguntar qué había sucedido. Bella se giró para enfrentarlo y finalmente buscó sus brazos, los que no tardaron en recibirla con gusto y contención.

—Siempre estaré aquí —le susurró al oído.

—Y no sabes cuánto adoro la idea.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

Negó.

—Edward… Lauren tiene las fotografías que me tomaron aquella noche —comentó, contemplándolo.

Por un segundo, sintió la inmensa furia de saber que él nunca las eliminó, que aquellos recuerdos seguían estando materializados porque era un asqueroso sin escrúpulos. Pero luego supo que, de no haberlo hecho, Bella jamás habría tenido pruebas para inculparlo, y eso iban a hacer, inculparlo y hacer que, de una vez por todas, Jacob pagara por sus abusos.

—Ahora tengo pruebas para, al menos, hacer que lo pase muy mal —añadió ella—. Y no solo eso, Lauren seguirá adelante y lo denunciará por el abuso físico que le hizo pasar. Solo… no entiendo por qué sigo sorprendiéndome de la clase de hombre que es.

Edward le besó la sien y siguió conteniéndola.

—Nunca nos acostumbramos a la maldad del otro, es natural, tú no eres esa clase de persona —aseguró él—. Lo importante es que, de cualquier forma, recibirá un castigo.

Bella arqueó las cejas y le acarició las mejillas mientras lo miraba.

—Cariño, conozco a un tipo que es amigo de mi padre, un magnate de los negocios —contó—. Ya sé que está pendiendo de un hilo, un último escándalo y lo dejarán sin absolutamente nada. Así que, le pedí que hiciera algo al respecto.

—Que todos sepan la clase de hombre con el que hacen negocios, ¿no es así?

Edward asintió.

—Un abusador y golpeador de mujeres. No lo van a dudar, porque llegarán las demandas. Siento si me apresuré, pero tenía demasiada rabia, solo quiero que sepas que no haré nada mientras no me lo pidas, porque eso es algo que solo tú puedes hacer. Lo único que me importa es que se haga justicia por ti.

Bella suspiró y acabó abrazándolo mucho más fuerte.

—Quiero que todo el mundo sepa la clase de hombre que es, que lo que hizo tenga consecuencias, que todo el infierno que pasé lo recuerde —musitó—. No podré estar tranquila hasta no saber que, al menos, Jacob recibió un castigo por el daño que le hizo a otra persona, y no solo a mí, sino a Lauren.

—Perdóname si me apresuré —insistió Edward.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, sé que tú nunca harías algo sin pensar y menos algo que me afecte.

Él la besó y se quedaron juntos, resguardando sus corazones. A pesar de todo, Bella estaba tranquila, porque todo iba a mejorar, tenía la completa esperanza de que aquello sucedería.

.

Emmett miró a su hermano, que terminaba por enviarle un ramo de flores a su Ojitos Marrones desde la consulta. Envidiaba su gran capacidad para seguir sorprendiéndola. Edward se había propuesto darle un regalo mientras se acercaban los días para su boda, lo que sin duda era de admirar para su hermano menor, que tenía unas ganas inmensas por hacerlo con la mujer que amaba.

Suspiró y se alejó para meterse a su consulta, cada vez más seguro de que no podía estarse comportando como un imbécil. Parte de dejar de hacerlo era hablar con Leah al respecto. Y sí, hoy iba a hacerlo en una cena. No podía seguir alargando la situación cuando claramente no estaba interesado en ella, al menos no como lo estaba de Rosalie, a quien en realidad amaba.

Cerca de las siete, Emmett salió de su consulta sabiendo que Leah estaría esperándolo en la entrada del hospital. Cuando se vieron, ella corrió para darle un beso, sin embargo, él prefirió hacerse a un lado.

—¿Nos vamos? —inquirió.

Leah asintió y se metió al coche, ansiosa por la noche que tendrían.

Si bien, Emmett estaba extraño, ella no le daba importancia porque, bueno, siempre le había gustado y nada le iba a impedir estar con él.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, le cedió la silla y luego se sentó frente a ella, inapetente y culpable de tener que romperle el corazón. Sabía que debió haber evitado que las cosas llegaran a tal extremo, pero ya no había manera de regresar el tiempo para impedir que el corazón de Leah fuera destrozado por él y su miedo por enfrentar sus sentimientos hacia otra mujer.

—¿Vas a decirme qué ocurre? —le preguntó, bebiendo el vino que había pedido.

Emmett suspiró, sabiendo que era el momento.

—Necesitaba que estuviéramos juntos esta noche para decirte algo muy importante.

El corazón de Leah se apretó. Esa mirada significaba muchas cosas, no buenas realmente.

—Ya veo —musitó la mujer, dejando a un lado la copa—. Comienza ya.

—Sé que soy un canalla, no tienes que culparte de algo al respecto…

—Emmett —interrumpió Leah, arqueando las cejas.

—Esto no puede seguir.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que estuvimos saliendo y que mis planes parecían serios contigo, que esto no era lo que esperabas, pero no puedo seguir mintiéndote, así como tampoco puedo seguir haciéndolo conmigo mismo. Prometí cosas que no pude cumplir porque fui cobarde por mucho tiempo, temía enamorarme de una mujer que posiblemente iba a rechazarme, sin darle importancia a lo que ya estaba sintiendo y a que tú no eras un segundo plato. —Le tomó la mano—. Estoy enamorado de otra mujer, Leah, no puedo seguir engañándote ni hacerme esto, no lo mereces, yo tampoco.

Los hombros de ella bajaron hasta encogerse en ellos. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Después de todo le decía esto?

Emmett iba a continuar, esperando pedirle perdón por lo sucedido, pero antes de siquiera tener un espacio para más, su cara se cubrió de vino, el mismo que Leah había tomado. Se lo había dejado caer con furia.

—¡Eres un cobarde hijo de puta! —gruñó, corriendo la silla para marcharse.

—Leah, perdóname —decía mientras miraba por un solo ojo.

—¡Que te perdone una mierda! —vociferó, tomando su bolso y yéndose rápidamente del restaurante.

Todos observaban y Emmett solo podía agachar la cabeza, asumiendo por completo sus errores. Finalmente, se limpió el rostro, sintiéndose irremediablemente culpable pero libre al fin de los errores. Ahora solo quedaba conquistar el corazón de la mujer que amaba, lo que esperaba hacer con locura.

.

Edward se acomodó el corbatín frente al espejo e intentó arreglarse el cabello, algo nervioso por la noche. De pronto, alguien le palpó el hombro, sacándole un respingo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Carlisle, sacándole una risotada.

—Solo estoy nervioso —respondió, dándose la vuelta.

Los ojos de su padre estaban brillantes y atentos, esos ojos que siempre llevaba cuando estaba orgulloso de él.

—Sé que quedan algunos días para la boda, pero es normal que estés nervioso —lo tranquilizó, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su hijo.

—Apenas y hoy es la cena preboda —insistió Edward.

—Cuando me iba a casar con tu madre, vomité dos veces en la cena preboda, ¿puedes creerlo?

—¿De verdad? Jamás me lo habías contado.

Carlisle lo instó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los invitados, ya dispuestos a celebrar la previa a la unión de Edward y Bella. La cena iba a realizarse en el jardín de la gran casa de los Cullen. Esme se había encargado de preparar la decoración junto a Renée y las mejores amigas de Bella, queriendo que fuera sencillo pero hermoso a la vez. Todo era suaves luces doradas con mesas por doquier, aprovechando el buen clima de Forks, algo poco común. Las gardenias eran comunes, haciendo una combinación elegante y preciosa con el marfil de los manteles y los arreglos que se sujetaban a las pérgolas que cubrían parte del cielo estrellado de la hermosa noche. Eran pocas mesas, porque habían querido que fuera una celebración íntima con quienes más amaban.

Edward ya había saludado a todos, deteniéndose en sus suegros, quienes se veían realmente emocionados. La alegría y felicidad en sus ojos era palpable. ¿Cómo no? Si era el momento que tanto esperaban, el momento de ver aún más feliz a su única hija.

Cuando Bella hizo su primera aparición en la cena, todos los presentes se levantaron mientras Edward iba hacia adelante, esperando a la reina de sus sueños, hipnotizado y francamente incapaz de pestañear. Se veía hermosísima con el vestido rosa que se había puesto esta noche, haciendo alarde de quien era en total esplendor. Parte de las telas parecían complementar la decoración del lugar, como si se tratara de su propio cuento de hadas.

Edward dejó ir el aire y sonrió, maravillado hasta la médula, encontrándose con esos ojos maravillosos que lo habían enamorado aquella primera vez.

Bella se encontró con su rey, el mismo que le había hecho vivir el comienzo de una aventura llena de magia e ilusión. No todo era perfecto, pero la vida con él era todo lo que necesitaba en el mundo. Mirarlo la llenaba de paz, de felicidad y de amor, en especial hoy, que era la manera de iniciar ese viaje que tendrían juntos para unirse aún más que antes.

En cuanto se tuvieron frente a frente, Edward tomó su mano y se la besó, sacándole una suave sonrisa. Contemplarse seguía siendo maravilloso, sin importar el tiempo que pasara.

—Ya queda menos —susurró él, ansioso por dar el sí a su lado.

—No tienes idea de cuánto lo ansío —respondió, subiendo sus brazos para aferrarse a su cuello y juntar sus frentes.

En cuanto se besaron, todos comenzaron a reír y aplaudir, sacándoles sonrisas también. Para cuando se obligaron a separarse, vieron a toda la gente que amaban acompañándolos en un momento íntimo que llevarían siempre en su corazón. Abrazarse fue lo siguiente, mirando la alegría de quienes también los amaban a ellos. Era un cariño sincero y leal, el único que necesitaban tener a su alrededor.

Ava y Noah se unieron al festejo de sus padres y corrieron hasta su encuentro, buscando los brazos de papá. Él no tardó en tomarlos entre sus brazos y darles un par de giros mientras Bella saludaba a la familia y a los amigos, agradeciendo que hayan asistido a un momento tan íntimo.

—Estás tan hermosa —susurró Charlie, acariciando sus mejillas con dulzura.

—Papá…

—Es la verdad. No sé cómo la felicidad puede hacerte tantas maravillas, pero aquí estás, más hermosa y adorable que nunca. —Suspiró—. Ahora puedo morir en paz.

—No digas eso. Quiero que estés conmigo tanto tiempo como puedas, que conozcas a tus tres nuevos nietos y que me veas ser feliz el tiempo que siga transcurriendo.

Charlie se emocionó pero para calmar el llanto le besó la frente.

—Lo haré, estaré para ti siempre, cada vez que me necesites, que dudes y que ames, siempre, siempre estaré para ti.

Bella suspiró y lo abrazó, emocionada de tenerlo.

Abrieron tres botellas de champagne antes de comenzar con los platillos y festejaron la boda, que se realizaría en seis días exactos. Edward tomó la primera copa y llamó la atención de todos, queriendo decir unas cuantas palabras.

—Primero, quiero agradecer a todos por venir, hoy es un día especial porque ya no queda nada para nuestra boda, momento que he esperado compartir con Bella desde que la conocí. —Suspiró, mirándola con los ojos llenos de dulzura—. Y sé que suena loco, pero desde que la vi sentí que estaba frente a una mujer especial, llena de ilusiones, sueños y vitalidad. Esos ojos achocolatados me enamoraron sin siquiera darme una advertencia, me volvieron loco en un segundo. Y aunque fui demasiado torpe en el intento, busqué todas las formas posibles para demostrarle que iba a amarla hasta el fin de mis días, lo que planeo hacer constantemente.

Bella arqueó las cejas, emocionada y muy sensible, llevándose las manos al vientre, sabiendo que ahí guardaba a sus tres pequeños. Luego miró a Ava y a Noah, que se sujetaban de su silla, inocentes, puros y dulces, los pequeños que le habían enseñado una vida nueva donde la maternidad tenía un tinte precioso y lleno de aprendizaje.

Por Dios, qué feliz era.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te amo, Bella, y de lo ilusionado que estoy de poder unirme a ti. Desde que te vi con los dientes manchados de chocolate, supe que eras la indicada.

Todos se largaron a reír, en especial ella, que ya no soportaba el llanto a punto de salir.

—Gracias por todo, cariño, tu sola existencia complementa mi mundo.

Él se sentó a su lado, tomó su barbilla y le besó los labios con fervor, sacando aplausos de los demás, que eran testigos de su complicidad y apasionado amor.

—Estás emocionada —murmuró él, acariciando sus mejillas.

—Tú me emocionas.

Edward sonrió y luego le dio un beso más, esta vez en la frente.

La cena se dio entre risas, acompañamiento y buenos momentos. La comida era una delicia y ni decir del champagne. Bella estaba sedienta por una copa, pero tuvo que ser fuerte y satisfacerse con jugo de frutas. Rose y Alice se acercaron a su mesa y la acompañaron bebiéndolo como buenas amigas; si una no podía beber alcohol, era ley que todas las demás se unieran a la desgracia.

—Creo que alguien te está mirando —canturreó Bella, mirando a un curioso Emmett desde su lado.

Cuando Rosalie lo notó, se sonrojó tanto que acabó causando las risas de sus amigas.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió, muy inquieta.

Su corazón no dejaba de latir.

—Mamá, por favor —le reprochó su hija, apareciendo con su largo vestido—. ¡Ve, mamá! ¡Ve con él!

Alice y Bella la instaron a obedecer a su hija. Era el momento de ir tras lo que dictaba su corazón.

Rose se levantó de la silla, llamando la atención de Emmett, que miraba a Edward con los ojos agigantados. Su hermano le levantó las cejas en un claro gesto de apoyo, por lo que acortó la distancia con ella.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo? —inquirió de manera atropellada.

—Sí —respondió Rosalie, contemplando sus ojos.

Ambos sonrieron.

Cuando Emmett le enseñó su mano, ella la tomó sin dudarlo. Al sentirse, ambos se estremecieron; vaya que se habían extrañado. Finalmente, se fueron a la pequeña pista, donde ya bailaban los Cullen y Swan. Ahí, sencillamente se siguieron contemplando y finalmente se unieron en un suave baile, meciendo sus cuerpos mientras los protagonistas eran esos ojos curiosos por seguir mirándose.

—No sabes cuánto quería tocarte —musitó él, besándole la misma mano.

Rose arqueó las cejas y no lo soportó, simplemente lo abrazó y se cobijó en su pecho, queriendo llorar de ilusión.

—Rose —la llamó Emmett—. Ya no quiero perder el tiempo.

—Yo tampoco. —Ella alzó la mirada y le acarició las mejillas—. Ya no más.

—Quiero estar contigo.

—Yo también.

—Y te amo —añadió él.

Rose soltó un sollozo y lo besó, sin importarle nada, ni los ojos ni los miedos, solo lo besó y dejó que cada parte de ella gritara todo lo que sentía.

—Yo también te amo —contestó, haciéndolo sonreír.

Se volvieron a besar, desatando eso que sentían, no queriendo ocultar nunca esos sentimientos vivos y llenos. Bella los miraba con una sonrisa completa, sabiendo que de ese embrujo llamado amor, nadie los podría liberar.

—Hermoso, ¿no crees? —le susurró Edward al oído.

—Creo que con esto ya me doy por pagada —afirmó.

—¿Bailas conmigo?

Ella rio.

—No tienes que preguntarlo.

Se fueron juntos hacia la zona más oscura, bajo las flores y la música. Edward la rodeó con sus brazos y ella se acomodó para sentirse segura en su compañía. Él acarició su vientre mientras besaba su cuello, sacándole suaves suspiros de amor.

—Cada vez que estoy contigo siento que mi vida mejora un poco más —le susurró al oído—. No puedo estar más feliz.

—Ni yo. —Ella rio, queriendo estar a su lado toda la vida—. Nuestro "para siempre" es ahora, ¿no crees?

—No tengo dudas, cariño mío.

Siguieron bailando al son de la música, con el cielo sobre sus cabezas y los ojos dulces del resto, que contemplaban el profundo amor que tenían. Nada era más perfecto para ellos, ni nada podía romper la burbuja en la que se había convertido su amor.

Eran felices.

.

Edward estaba corriendo con Noah a trasero desnudo por toda la casa, buscando la manera de alcanzarlo para cambiarle la ropa. Bella y Ava los contemplaban entre risotadas, disfrutando del espectáculo.

—¡Tienes que probarte el traje! —exclamó él, insistiendo en ponerle la ropa que usaría para la boda.

—¡No _quedo_, papi! —carcajeaba el pequeño, subiéndose al sofá con sus partes íntimas ante los ojos de todos.

Estaba muy orgulloso de ellas.

—No habrá helado en un año —dijo Edward, haciéndose el severo—. ¡Lo prometo!

Siguieron corriendo, con Ava uniéndoseles entre juegos. Bella iba a tomarles una fotografía, pero sintió el timbre.

—Yo voy. —Bella se cerró la bata y caminó directo hacia la puerta, sin pensar que al abrirla se encontraría con una visita que nadie esperaba, menos ella.

Era Jacob.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó, elevando suficientemente la voz como para que Edward entendiera que esto era serio.

Él comprendió sin siquiera pensarlo mucho y les pidió a sus mellizos que fueran a su habitación a jugar y que no salieran salvo que fuera una emergencia.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —inquirió el tipo, levantando la voz poco a poco.

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —gruñó—. ¡Fuiste con todas nuestras vivencias a mi trabajo para que así terminaran por cerrar sus negocios conmigo!

Jacob estaba furioso y fuera de sí. Lo había perdido todo y sus negocios estaban en el suelo.

Bella, por su parte, sintió dicha de ver a un desesperado Jacob queriendo buscar la manera de quitarse la culpa respecto a sus propias acciones.

—Debes asumir tus abusos, Jacob, ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya —afirmó Bella, sosteniéndose la barriga con fuerza—. Mientras yo estoy feliz, a punto de casarme, embarazada y… teniendo una familia, tú lo estás perdiendo todo.

—¿Estás…? —Frunció el ceño y la miró—. ¿Me estás jodiendo?

—Sé que ni siquiera tienes un hijo, que eres un golpeador, ruin y asqueroso, que no solo abusaste de mí, sino que además no te cansas de hacer vejaciones a las demás mujeres que están a tu alrededor. Te felicito por ser un asqueroso patán.

Jacob dio un paso adelante, a punto de explotar.

—¡Me quitaste todo! ¡Por tu culpa todas en la empresa me creen un…!

—No lo creen, lo saben, porque lo eres. Ni siquiera eres capaz de afirmarlo —aseguró Bella, más fuerte que nunca—. Y sí, que en Seattle sepan que eres un asqueroso es acción mía, porque lo mereces, mereces que todos lo sepan y que te hagan a un lado, ahora recibirás lo que mereces…

—¡Maldita sea, Isabella! —gruñó, tomando su muñeca para sacudirla.

Edward dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a empujarlo para quitarlo de encima. Estaba furioso y era capaz de romperlo en pedazos por lo que acababa de hacer. Sin embargo, Bella se soltó con brusquedad y le dio un puñetazo directo en la nariz. Lo único que sintieron fue el crujido de algunos huesos y la sangre de Jacob cayendo por su rostro de forma violenta.

—¡Nunca te atrevas a tocar a ninguna mujer! —le gritó Bella, dispuesta a darle otro si se atrevía a acercarse—. Ni siquiera sabes de lo que es capaz una mujer embarazada. ¡Ahora lárgate de aquí y busca la manera de huir porque tengo pruebas de tus abusos y pronto tendrás que ir a prisión!

Jacob se miró las manos manchadas de sangre y pestañeó, comprendiéndolo todo.

—Sí, tengo las fotografías que te incriminan, créeme que la policía ya las tiene y no tardarán en buscarte. Y ni se te ocurra buscar a Lauren, porque está muy protegida. Un paso hacia ella y acabarás pudriéndote en la cárcel, abusar de mierda —escupió, dándole un empujón hasta hacerlo caer al suelo—. ¡Vete al diablo, Jacob! Nunca más volverás a reírte de mí, ahora soy feliz y ni tú ni nadie me quitarán el sentimiento de paz. ¡Ahora lárgate! Nos vemos en el juicio… hijo de puta.

Edward estaba perplejo y solo pudo mirar cómo el tipo se marchaba, asombrado y asustado por la Isabella que tenía en frente. Para cuando el tipo hubo desaparecido, fue hasta ella para abrazarla, repentinamente encendido de deseo al verla tan fuerte y vivaz.

—Vaya, sí que tenía todo guardado —susurró Bella.

—¿Estás bien? —Le acarició las mejillas y luego tomó su mano, la misma con la que lo había golpeado hasta romperle la nariz.

—¡Auch! —exclamó.

Él frunció el ceño y movió un poco las articulaciones.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó Bella, sintiendo los espasmos del dolor.

—Te has roto los nudillos —aseguró su futuro esposo—. Creo que tendré que enseñarte a dar puñetazos.

Bella se rio y lo abrazó.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti —musitó el doctor, suspirando de amor—. Eres grandiosa.

—Y puedo dar puñetazos mortales.

Se rieron.

—Ahora… creo que tendremos que ir al hospital. Te tomaré una imagen y luego a enyesar. No creí que querrías una mano quebrada como accesorio de bodas.

—No todo puede ser perfecto —aseguró ella.

—Tienes razón. Creo que es el precio a pagar por darle ese puñetazo al malnacido.

.

Luego de estabilizar la fractura y asegurarse de que no necesitase cirugía, Edward decidió que solo estaría con un yeso y la mano entablillada. ¿Si es que hacía juego con el vestido? ¡Claro que sí!

Finalmente, se fueron con los mellizos a La Push para poder descansar de la ciudad, queriendo alejarse del recuerdo del asqueroso de Jacob por lo menos hasta que fuera la boda, o sea, en dos días más.

Edward fue a preparar las maletas para la noche que pasarían en su casa, la que ya estaba casi lista en medio de la vista más hermosa de la playa, mientras Bella les ponía un poco de bloqueador solar a sus mellizos, que estaban listos a la orilla del mar para jugar un poco con la arena.

Mientras los dejaba disfrutar, miró hacia el horizonte con una sensación de llana libertad, sonriendo ante las emociones e ilusiones que había para su futuro. Sentía una dicha inmensa, no solo por lo que venía, sino porque había enfrentado al hombre que más daño le había hecho en su vida. Era una mujer muy fuerte y eso la ponía feliz.

—¡Mami! Mira, una pluma —exclamó Ava, mostrando la que había cerca de unas pequeñas rocas.

—Ve a por ella, pero solo hasta la orilla —dijo Bella.

Los pequeños fueron a juguetear con la pluma ante los atentos ojos de su mamá, sin embargo, en medio de aquello, sintió que la llamaban. Instintivamente miró hacia la esquina, intrigada, pero al regresar la atención a sus pequeños, no los vio.

El pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo y se levantó de un brinco.

A los segundos, sus pequeños comenzaron a gritar.

—¡Ava! ¡Noah! —gimió.

—Hola, Bella —saludó Kate, con ambos mellizos en sus brazos mientras ella se balanceaba frente a los acantilados más peligrosos de La Push.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Ya es el penúltimo, lo que significa que solo nos queda el capítulo final, ¿no? Kate ha aparecido y las cosas realmente no están bien. ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá con ella? ¿Edward llegará pronto? ¿Qué hará Bella para que esta mujer deje en paz a su familia? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Bells cullen8, Pam Malfoy Black, DanitLuna, valentinadelafuente, calia19, Mariana, Vanina Iliana, Brenda naser, Pancardo, CelyJoe, Jade HSos, Liliana Macias, SeguidoradeChile, Eni-Cullen-Masen, Lys92, bbluelilas, Jocelyn, barbya95, Valevalverde57, Brenda Cullenn, Coni, Salve-el-atun, ale173, patymdn, viridianaconticruz, AstridCP, Joa Castillo, AnabellaCS, Diana, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Belli swan dwyer, rosy canul10, Alejandra221196, maribel hernandez cullen, freedom2604, Adrianacarrera, Valeeecu, Fernanda javiera, Toy Princes, Lore562, indii93, Liz Vidal, Noriitha, monze urie, BreezeCullenSwan, fernyyuki, beatrizalejandrabecerraespinoza, krisr0405, CCar, Elmi, Yoliki, Robaddict18, saraipineda44, ingrid johana, ELLIana 11, Daniela G, cavendano13, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Pameva, Wenday 14, Bell Cullen Hall, Veronica, Heart on winter, ariyasy, CeCiegarcia, beakis, ari kimi, lauritacullenswan, Ceci Machin, Eli mMsen, Simone Ortiz, Smedina, Tereyasha Mooz, ELIZABETH, LicetSalvatore, Alexa Nash, Milacaceres11039, Tata XOXO, alejandra1987, Twilightsecretlove, Iza, Markeniris, llucena928, Valentina Paez, almacullenmasen, Duniis, Adriu, joabruno, magic love ice 123, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Amaya cullen, catableu, Jenni98isa, kathlen ayala, Lu40, piligm, PielKnela, viridiana hernandez.1656, Angel twilighter, Rero96, morales13roxy, MariaL8, Beth, rjnavajas, luisita, Ana Karina, terewee, jackierys, Melany, jupy, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Beastyle, Mar91, NarMaVeg, Esal, Tina Lightwood, debynoe12, Jeli, Santa, ClaryFlynn98, Vero Morales, Gis Cullen, KRISS95, Luisa huiniguir, lunadragneel15, Mela Masen, stella mino, LuAnKa, YessyVL13, alyssag19, Blanca Idalia, LissaPattinsonCullen, twilightter, jenni317, GabySS501, esme575, Celina fic, alicecarolina11, isbella cullen's swan, Aidee Bells, miop, liduvina, NoeLiia, morenita88, carlita16, Alejandra Va, Chiqui Covet, ROMINA19, JMMA, camilitha cullen, NaNYs SANZ, Mayraargo25, LoreVab, Flor Santana, Mary hale, Gibel, martuu341, Makarena.L, michi'cullen, DarkMak31, Naara Selene, AndreaSL, LizMaratzza, claribel cabrera585, monik, somas, Saydiss, lunadimm, MassielOliva, sheep0294, Cris, dan-lp, FlorVillu, Bella-Nympha, Ella Rose McCarty, sool21 y Guest, espero volver a leerlas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, no tienen idea del impacto que tiene su cariño, su entusiasmo y cada palabra que tienen para mí, de verdad gracias_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirá un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Baisers Ardents - Autor", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	29. Capítulo 28: Para siempre

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 28:**

**Para siempre**

A Bella se le revolvió el estómago de terror. Nunca había sentido algo similar. El miedo era tan fuerte que por poco va tras ella, queriendo quitárselos de las manos.

—Hey, ten cuidado, Bella —exclamó Kate—. O los lanzo.

Se quedó congelada en su posición, sin saber cómo continuar. Verlos llorar y gritar hizo que el miedo poco a poco la comenzara a paralizar. Y no solo eso, sino también la expresión poco conectada con la realidad de Katrina, que parecía haber llorado de tal forma que su maquillaje comenzó a esparcirse como tinta negra en sus mejillas.

Aquello le aterraba. Le generaba un miedo imposible de calificar el mero hecho de que hiciera una locura con sus pequeños. Ella no iba a protegerlos, en una ocasión ya había hecho locuras como secuestrarlos para provocar problemas entre ellos como pareja. ¿Cómo podía hacer algo así? ¿Qué clase de ser humano era? Jamás iba a entenderlo, porque ella no era ese tipo de persona, menos con sus propios pequeños.

—Kate, por favor, déjalos ya. Lo que tengas que decirnos lo harás conmigo y Edward, pero deja a mis pequeños…

—¿Tus pequeños? —inquirió entre risas—. Nunca fueron tuyos.

—¡Mami! —gritaban los dos.

Bella volvió a temblar de terror.

En medio de la turba de locura, miedo y desesperación, una pequeña lancha llegó hasta Kate. Sobre la máquina estaba James, quien parecía un poco nervioso ante los ojos de Bella.

—¿James? —preguntó con la garganta apretada.

¿Él?

Pero el tipo jamás movió los labios para explicar qué ocurría con sus acciones despiadadas ante los ojos incrédulos de Bella que, aunque ya había recibido suficiente daño de él, aún conservaba la idea de que la maldad tenía un límite. Ya veía que no.

—¡Sube ya! —le gritó a Kate.

Katrina se acomodó entre las rocas con ambos mellizos en los brazos, queriendo subirse a la máquina.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Devuélvemelos! —gimió, a punto de lanzarse hacia ellos… donde estaba el mar.

Entonces recordó que en su vientre tenía tres pequeños más, los que debía cuidar también.

—Me quitaron todo. Por su culpa, papá está siendo investigado por sus negocios y perderemos todo —sollozó Kate—. Los Cullen eran nuestra única salida antes que perdiéramos todo, pero ahora tú me lo quitaste. ¡No quiero ir a prisión por haber ocultado la información de papá, ¡menos por lo que hice! ¡Yo solo quería que mi familia no perdiera todo! ¡No quiero acabar como tú! Siendo una pobre basura —escupió.

—Kate… Por favor, no tienes que llevarte a mis hijos, ellos no tienen la culpa —chillaba Bella, desesperada al verlos llorar con tanto terror.

—¡Bella! —gritó Edward, llegando con el teléfono pegado a la oreja—. Sal de ahí, podrás caerte.

El doctor estaba perturbado al verlo todo, desde a Bella queriendo ir tras sus hijos y luego a los mismos mellizos suplicando salir de los brazos de una mujer que los mantenía en peligro. Lo único que podía hacer era ser condescendiente con Kate y con el otro imbécil, con el propósito de hacer que no cometieran una locura y que, sin duda, la policía llegara pronto para apresarlos.

—Katrina, si quieres algo, dímelo a mí —añadió, intentando calmarla—. Es conmigo con quien tienes que lanzar tu rabia, no con Bella ni mis hijos. Dámelos, te prometo que podremos hablar.

Ella negó y los subió a la lancha, con James mirando de reojo.

—¡Kate! —gritó Bella—. ¡Por favor! James, haz algo, maldita sea. ¡¿Por qué nos haces esto?! ¡Tú!

Él tragó desde el mando de la lancha y simplemente bajó la mirada.

—Estoy hundido en negocios que no debí hacer, esto lo hago para salvarme el pellejo.

La rabia de Edward lo nubló de tal manera que por poco salta para sacarlo de la lancha y hundirlo hasta que no quedara nada de él.

—No puedo creerlo, James —gimió Bella.

—No puedo creerlo, James —remedó Kate, aún con los pequeños en sus brazos—. Quiten la demanda y tendrán a los mocosos de vuelta.

—Eso haremos, quitaremos la demanda, pero por favor, dame a mis hijos —suplicó Bella.

—No es tan fácil. Vámonos —le ordenó al tipo, lanzando a los mellizos fuera del agua, muy fuera de sí.

Bella y Edward vieron cómo los pequeños se desesperaban sobre la máquina y luego al escuchar el motor rugir, dispuestos a marcharse. Cuando esta comenzó a moverse, los dos padres vieron cómo se los planeaban llevar consigo. Fue peor aún cuando se escucharon las sirenas de la policía, que ya venían a su encuentro desde mar y tierra.

—¿Los has llamado? ¿De verdad? —gruñó Kate—. No debiste hacerlo, Edward, ¡creí que aún podíamos mejorarlo todo!

Edward tragó mientras Bella temblaba de miedo. No quería que algo le fuera a pasar a sus hijos.

—¡Vámonos ya, James! —gritó la mujer, lanzando a los pequeños al agua.

Librarse de ellos era fácil en su cabeza.

Isabella vio a sus hijos suplicándoles a sus padres que fueran tras ellos, por lo que no pensó ni un segundo en las consecuencias de lanzarse al mar, olvidando que estaba embarazada y que efectivamente no sabía nadar.

—¡Bella! —vociferó Edward, dejando el pesado abrigo a un lado y el móvil sobre él para ir tras ella.

Su miedo rebasó toda cordura.

Ella no lo había pensado, solo había actuado bajo su instinto de mamá. Cuando sintió la furia de las olas, supo que tenía que usar todas sus fuerzas para buscar a sus pequeños, que estaban perdiendo el vigor de luchar.

Edward se unió a la ayuda, buscando la manera de llevarse a sus pequeños consigo mientras la policía se instalaba para apresar a Kate y a James. Bella los había retenido en sus brazos, sacándolos a la superficie para que respiraran mientras ella se hundía más y más. En el instante en el que el doctor pudo sostenerlos en sus brazos y nadar hacia la orilla para que la policía pudiera llevárselos, vio a Bella inerte en medio de las olas, flotando… como un cuerpo sin vitalidad.

Bella sabía que eso podía suceder. Sabía que su vida estaba en juego en el momento en el que lo dio todo para salvar a sus pequeños. Pero ¿había espacio para pensarlo? Ella los amaba, lo hacía como si los hubiera parido, como si fueran carne de su carne. No lo pensó y aunque sabía que dolía sentir que el aire se acababa y que dejaría de ver a Edward, el gran amor de su vida, su actuar había sido el más altruista de toda su vida y es lo que su propia madre habría hecho por ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sus pequeños… Sus hermosos mellizos…

Edward estaba fuera de sí y nadó directamente hacia ella para sostenerla, desesperado por hacerla volver. Cuando pudo llevarla hasta la orilla, ignorando todo lo demás, la acomodó en la arena mientras sollozaba, viéndola hipotérmica y asfixiada.

—Bella, mi amor —gimió, buscando el sonido de su respiración.

Nada.

—Señor —llamó el policía.

No lo tomó en cuenta. Estaba preocupado de ella, de su amor.

No lo pensó más, abrió su boca, puso la suya e hizo cinco ventilaciones de rescate, para luego comenzar con maniobras de resucitación. Lo intentó tantas veces como pudo, tantas que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, tantas que Bella logró expulsar el agua de sus pulmones y buscar el aire con desesperación.

—Mi amor —sollozó él, acariciando sus mejillas.

Bella pestañeó y buscó su quijada para tocarlo. Finalmente sonrió.

—Aquí estoy —susurró.

Pero a los segundos, escucharon a los mellizos pidiendo ver a sus padres.

—Cuidado, señora —exclamó el personal médico que había llegado al lugar. Bella lo que más quería era levantarse e ir a por sus mellizos.

—Tranquila, cariño. —Edward le besó la mano y buscó a los pequeños, que lo que más querían era verlos.

En cuanto los tomó, él cerró sus ojos, aliviados de que estaban sanos y salvos gracias a su madre. Enseguida los tapó y los acomodó en la ambulancia, donde Bella entraría para ser revisada luego de la asfixia. Al verlos, enseguida quiso llorar, porque estaban bien y nada malo iba a sucederles, porque jamás permitiría que les hicieran daño.

—Mami —gemían, echándose sobre ella.

Edward se puso las manos en las caderas y miró hacia el horizonte, notando cómo tomaban la lancha de Kate y James mientras un policía les decía por el megáfono que debían mantenerse en el lugar porque estaban arrestados. Cuando el doctor notó cómo se subían a la lancha y los esposaban, pudo respirar en calma, subiéndose a la ambulancia y luego abrazando a sus hijos mientras le susurraba un "te amo" a la mujer de su vida.

.

—Estoy bien —dijo por enésima vez, mirando a un preocupado Edward—. El doctor dijo que nuestros tres _Tom-Tom_ están mejor que nunca y que yo solo debo descansar.

Suspiró y se sentó a un lado de la cama, mirándola con los ojos llorosos.

Había sido una noche caótica. Nunca pensó que iba a ver a Bella en ese estado y menos aún a sus mellizos cayendo al agua. Estaba aterrado de que la salud de sus trillizos también estuviera en peligro, pero sus colegas ya habían declarado que solo con reposo por un par de días las cosas irían mejor. Aun así, estaba preocupado y muy tenso, era impensado vivir sin su Ojitos Marrones. Por un segundo se vio perdido en el abismo al imaginarse sin ella.

—Te amo —murmuró, acariciándole la mejilla y luego juntando sus frentes.

—Yo también te amo —respondió, cerrando sus ojos.

—¡Mami! —gritaron Ava y Noah, entrando con sus abuelos Charlie y Renée.

Enseguida se subieron a la cama y la abrazaron, un poco más tranquilos luego del terror que habían sentido hacía tan poco. Bella les acarició el cabello y los contuvo cuanto pudo, sabiendo que la locura que había hecho para salvarlos la iba a repetir las veces que fueran necesarias.

—¿Te duele algo, mami? —preguntó Noah, tocando su barriga.

—No —aseguró—. Tus hermanitos están muy bien.

Ambos sonrieron y continuaron abrazándola.

Charlie no había querido decirle a su hija que había estado llorando desde que supo lo que había pasado, así que solo se acercó para besarle la frente mientras Renée le daba caricias en el cabello.

—Nos quedaremos aquí —susurró su madre—. Dormiremos en la habitación de visitas. No queremos irnos esta noche, no con lo que sucedió.

—Claro, mamá, pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran.

Ambos le dieron un abrazo y se fueron con los mellizos para hacerlos dormir.

Bella notó lo cansado y abatido que se veía su doctor, por lo que le palpó la cama y él se dejó caer, muy sensible y con ganas de quedarse a su lado horas y horas, para asegurarse que lo vivido ya había sucedido y que no quedaban más que recuerdos.

—Ya estoy bien. Todos nosotros lo estamos —le dijo Bella, acurrucándose a su lado.

—No quiero perderte.

—No pasará.

Se besaron y siguieron abrazándose, de esa manera que solo gritaba añoranza y necesidad.

—Fuiste a por los mellizos sin siquiera pensarlo —murmuró Edward, tocando sus cabellos para tranquilizarse.

—Lo haría mil veces si fuera necesario. Junto a ti, lo son todo. No pude soportar verlos así, no… —Cerró sus ojos—. Son mis hijos.

Edward la miraba con una sonrisa suave, comprendiendo cada palabra saliendo de sus labios.

—Y tú su madre —aseguró—. A propósito, tengo algo que te pertenece.

Pestañeó y lo vio alejarse, para luego buscar algo dentro del armario, justo donde tenía una pequeña caja con cosas que parecían ser importantes para él. Estaba polvorienta, porque en cuanto la sopló, este comenzó a volar por los aires.

—¿Y eso? —inquirió Bella, acomodándose en la cama.

—Esto es algo que Chelsea me dejó antes de morir —contó él, abriéndola para ella.

Cuando se encontró con la fotografía de ella, embarazada de los mellizos, una sonrisa nostálgica se le formó en la cara. A pesar del tiempo, seguía guardando un cariño inmenso por ella, primero por ser su primer amor, su primera esposa y la mujer que le había dado a sus primeros hijos. Bella disfrutaba de ver esa expresión tan linda en su rostro, porque eran los orígenes de sus pequeños y porque ella era parte importante de la vida de su familia. Le habría encantado conocerla o al menos haber hablado con ella para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por amor.

—Esta fotografía fue tomada unas semanas antes de que se fuera de este mundo. Aún no estaba listo para eso y dolía siquiera mirarla —musitó—. Nunca creí que podría salir libre del dolor, no hasta que te conocí.

Bella miró a la hermosa mujer, muy joven, llena de sueños y esperanzas. No había sido justo su destino, pero su decisión fue darle la vida a sus hijos y ellos estarían siempre agradecidos de ella, porque aunque había aceptado el amor de los mellizos como si fuera su madre biológica, no podían crecer sin saber que la madre que los tuvo en su vientre también los amó y seguiría amándolos desde el lugar en el que estuviera. La admiraba y le tenía un cariño muy especial.

—Era preciosa —señaló Bella.

—Lo era. Tenía un gran sentido del humor.

Bella le besó la mejilla y él le susurró un "te amo" muy profundo.

—Antes de saber que no volveríamos a vernos, ella escribió cuatro cartas, creo habértelo contado —susurró.

Bella recordaba vagamente aquello y asintió.

—Una para mí, una para Noah, una para Ava y finalmente una para ti.

Ella acabó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Para mí? ¿Cómo…?

—Una carta para la mujer de la que enamorara y quisiera vivir mi vida para siempre —aseguró—. Tú, cariño.

—Oh… Vaya…

Edward sacó el sobre desde el interior de la caja y se lo entregó.

—A ella le habría gustado que la leyeras, especialmente cuando queda tan poco para casarnos.

Finalmente, Bella sonrió y asintió.

—Tienes razón. Es momento de recibir las palabras de Chelsea.

Él le besó la coronilla y se levantó para prepararle una infusión para que durmiera tranquila luego del pesado día que habían vivido. Mientras estuvo a solas, se dedicó a tocar la letra de ella, donde decía "para la madre de mis hijos".

Tragó, desdobló la carta y leyó.

"_Querida mujer, que eres tan valiente para darle tu amor al mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida y a mis mellizos, a quienes sé que no podré acompañar en sus aprendizajes y vivencias._

_A ti, mujer llena de amor, te agradezco el que hayas decidido leer esta carta, porque sé que eres la correcta, la que acompañará a los pequeños que deseé permitirles la vida. Ama a Edward, hazlo, te lo suplico, un hombre como él merece a la mejor mujer del mundo, que lo amen, lo respeten y lo hagan feliz como sé que lo hará contigo, porque no hay un hombre mejor que Edward en todos los aspectos. Hizo de mi vida un momento hermoso que siempre voy a atesorar y estoy segura de que, si estás leyendo esto, es porque eres el amor de su vida; él me prometió que le entregaría esta carta a la mujer que ame más que a ninguna, a aquella que le haga vibrar cada espacio de su corazón y que lo llene de una manera difícil de explicar. Esa eres tú y te agradezco todo lo que le estás entregando a este hombre que merece todo en el mundo._

_Gracias por ser la madre que yo no podré, por cuidarlos, por amarlos, por brindarles protección y enseñarles desde donde se encuentren hacia adelante. Por favor, haz que Noah sea idéntico a su padre, un hombre bueno, correcto y lleno de amor, capaz de expresar sus sentimientos sin temor a ser llamado débil, a cuidar de los demás y, sobre todo, a ser como tú, valiente y capaz de amar. ¿Quién mejor que tú? Por favor, también haz que Ava sea una chica fuerte, que ante cualquier circunstancia no se deje amedrentar por este mundo tan duro para nosotras las mujeres, haz que te ame y vea en ti el mejor ejemplo de lo que es ser como nosotras y que siga sus sueños sin importar nada, que no le impongan, que haga todo lo que quiera sin temor a ser llamada ambiciosa, porque eso debemos ser nosotras. Y, por favor, enséñales a caminar, a ir al baño, a amar con locura, a divertirse con lo que quieran mientras no le hagan daño a nadie y a cuidar de los suyos como los grandes hermanos que son. Pero qué va, ¿por qué dudo de que lo harás? Sé que tienes mejores ideas que yo y que harás de mis hijos los pequeños más increíbles de este mundo._

_Nunca niegues que te llamen mamá, permíteselos, porque lo eres, porque ellos de seguro te han elegido como una. Siempre serás su madre, te suplico que lleves ese nombre por ellos, no temas de las circunstancias, sé que Edward estará ahí para demostrarte que también es el mejor padre del mundo._

_Gracias por existir, mujer, sé que estaré en paz al saber que en algún momento estarás con las personas que más he amado en mi vida._

_Con profundo cariño_

_Se despide atentamente_

_Chelsea Cullen_"

Cuando Bella hubo terminado de leer, sus lágrimas fueron imposibles de evitar. Sentía que estaba frente a Chelsea y que le había dado todos los consejos para sentirse aún más segura de que era la madre para sus mellizos. Vaya que podía sentir la cercanía de esa mujer, quien solo quería lo mejor para las personas que amaba.

—Cariño te traje… Oh —exclamó él, dándose cuenta de lo emocionada que estaba Bella en medio de la cama y con la carta entre sus manos.

—Ha sido una carta hermosa —afirmó, ofreciéndole sus brazos para que se contuvieran juntos.

Edward sonrió, imaginándose que lo era a pesar de nunca haberla leído. Dejó la taza humeante a un lado y la contuvo, ofreciéndole sus besos y su calor.

—Gracias por darme esta hermosa familia —musitó ella, acariciándole las mejillas.

—Gracias a ti por atreverte a amarnos.

Se besaron y permanecieron juntos, sintiéndose felices por cada paso dado.

.

Bella inspiró y luego botó el aire, tragando en el intento.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta, sintió que iba a vomitar.

—¡Hola! —exclamó Esme.

Verla la tranquilizó un poco. Temía tener un ataque de ansiedad en este momento.

—¿Todo está bien allá? —inquirió—. ¿Edward ya está…?

Asintió.

—Ya está esperándote en el altar.

Aquello la puso aún más nerviosa.

—Ya sabes cómo debes respirar —afirmó la mujer, dándole un abrazo—. Muy profundo y calmada.

Bella le sonrió y cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

—Estás tan hermosa —gimió su futura suegra, admirando el hermoso vestido de novia.

Ella se miró al espejo y sonrió, porque sí, se veía hermosa y radiante en su vestido blanco, marfil y rosa palo, los que eran tan sutiles que se complementaban con la tela. Los dibujos floridos del encaje junto con los pequeños dijes brillantes se unían por sus senos, sus brazos y la curva de sus hombros, cayendo en un tul esponjoso por sus piernas. Sus cabellos ondeados estaban tomados en lo alto de su cabeza, con unos cuantos cabellos cayendo por cada lado de su rostro, y finalmente la tiara, dándole la imagen de princesa que le hacía recordar lo que sería: una boda de disfraces, como si estuvieran en un cuento de hadas.

—Gracias, Esme, por todo —afirmó, prendiéndose la esmeralda que ella le había regalado como una muestra de que realmente ya no tenía nada que temer, ni a los colores, ni a los números y menos a su enfermedad.

—¿Bella? —llamó su padre, que venía junto a Renée.

Cuando se encontraron su hija, ya lista para ir hacia el altar, no pudieron contener el llanto de emoción. Cada uno corrió hasta su lado para abrazarla y dejar ir los últimos indicios de lo que eran: unos padres muy protectores que sabían que ya habían cumplido parte de su trabajo, que era verla feliz. Ahora solo quedaba el futuro, pero estaban seguros de que con Edward eso iba a suceder en medio de lo que era la vida misma.

—Mi pequeña —gimió Charlie, limpiándose las lágrimas para no hacer llorar a su hija.

—Estoy tan impresionada. Edward va a enloquecer al verte. Si tan solo lo vieras, está tan guapo y tan nervioso —afirmó su mamá, acomodándole la tiara para que estuviera perfecta para la noche.

—Oh, debe estar esperándome —exclamó—. Esme, ¿Ava y Noah…?

—Listos para lanzar los pétalos.

Reí.

—Ay, Dios, voy a casarme —canturreó Bella, volviendo a sentir los nervios de tener todos esos ojos ante ella.

—Vamos, cielo, él está esperándote para llevarte a su castillo.

Tragó y sintió el brazo fuerte de su papá.

—¿Vamos?

Bella inspiró y asintió.

—Vamos.

Renée y Esme caminaron hacia adelante, vigilando el camino hacia el jardín del lugar, el que estaba decorado de forma rústica, con luces, colores y fantasía. Era la boda de dos príncipes.

La música comenzó a sonar para dar la bienvenida a la novia, cimentando el camino de piedra lisa que había hacia adelante. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos al ver cómo Ava y Noah, vestidos como dos pequeños príncipes, lanzaban los pétalos de rosa por todo el lugar. Edward estaba en el altar, tragando de nervios por ver a su Ojitos Marrones, pero dichoso de encontrarse con sus pequeños que no daban de felicidad, aunque no entendieran en su totalidad qué significaba una boda. Para ellos, mamá y papá solo serían felices.

Desde un lado estaban las damas de honor de Bella, sus mejores amigas, quienes de rosa palo estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas por ella. Estaban muy orgullosas de ella. Por el otro estaba los padrinos de la boda, Emmett y Jasper, quienes no dejaban de admirar la belleza de ella, que comenzaba a caminar hacia el novio, el Dr. Torpe, que en cuanto se encontró con Bella, solo pudo botar el aire y sonreír mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Cuando ella arqueó las cejas, emocionada de verlo tan elegante, guapo y nervioso por lo que iba a suceder, Edward no soportó y comenzó a llorar, mirándola de pies a cabeza, sin poder creer una vez más la mujer que sería su esposa.

—Te amo, cariño —le susurró Charlie, llegando al altar.

Bella le besó la mejilla y luego le dio un abrazo.

—Y yo te amo a ti, papá. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Charlie sonrió y se aguantó otro sollozo.

—Daría mi vida por ti, hija.

Renée se acercó y le besó la frente a su nena, emocionada hasta los huesos.

—Ve adelante, cariño. Te amo.

—Te amo, mamá.

Cuando Charlie se paró delante de Edward con su hija del brazo, ambos se sonrieron.

—Cuídala, Manos Largas, es lo más valioso que tengo en mi vida.

Edward asintió.

—Para mí también lo es, Sr. Swan.

Charlie le palpó el hombro y se alejó, posicionándose donde debía.

Los novios se contemplaron, tomándose de una mano, teniéndose de frente y dedicándose a prestarse atención. Nada importaba más que ellos estando juntos.

—No tengo palabras para expresar lo hermosa que eres —susurró Edward.

Bella le acarició las mejillas, embobada con su guapo doctor.

—Tendremos toda una vida para encontrar más calificativos a cuánto nos amamos.

Él sonrió.

—Tienes toda la razón.

El oficial de la ceremonia dio inicio al evento, nombrándolos y comenzando a anunciar la importancia del matrimonio. Ellos seguían mirándose y sonriéndose, porque ¿qué importaba lo que decía él? No necesitaban de ningún manual para saber lo que esperar a futuro.

Cuando fue el turno de hablar de cada uno, Bella inspiró y tomó el anillo que la pequeña Kelly les ofrecía. Estaba nerviosa, pero quería que Edward supiera lo que tenía por decirle.

—Desde el día en que te conocí supe que eras el hombre de mi vida. No me preguntes cómo, pero tu torpeza, tu locura y tu dulzura fueron suficientes para comprender cuánto me atraías. Cuando me enamoré, no tuve remedio, ya había caído en tu embrujo —comenzó diciendo—. Me diste cada momento lleno de vida y no solo por quien eres, sino por los pequeños que trajiste a mí. Confiaste en mis habilidades, y aunque las cosas no fueron fáciles, nuestro amor fue más fuerte y lleno de esperanza, una esperanza que me hizo conocer distintos lados de la vida. Nunca dudaste de tu amor por mí cuando supiste de mi enfermedad, me acompañaste, me guiaste e hiciste que me sintiera mucho mejor. Eres el mejor amigo que podría tener, mi amante, mi compañero y mi amor. La vida nos regaló otros tres pequeños más, algo impensado y que no creí que sucedería. Te amo como no te imaginas, Edward Cullen y quiero ser tu esposa para el resto de mi vida.

Ella deslizó el anillo lentamente y él acabó sonriendo de dicha.

—Isabella Swan, ¿qué puedo decirte que no haya dicho ya? —Suspiró—. Cada momento que hemos vivido me hace reafirmar que eres el gran amor de mi vida. Eres una mujer valiente, capaz de todo y más, que me amó incluso con dos pequeños que en cuanto te vieron te amaron más de lo que demuestran. Sé que la vida fue dura contigo y por eso, cada momento que puedo, te demuestro que puede ser mucho mejor y que puedo amarte y hacerte feliz día a día. Nuestra familia está creciendo y esto es solo el comienzo, pero estoy irremediablemente extasiado de la mujer que tengo en frente. Eres impresionante, Bella, no dejo de pensarlo. Te amo como no tienes idea, a ti en toda tu entereza, y si me pides que recorra el mundo de rodillas por ti, lo haría sin pensarlo. Eres todo lo que buscaba sin saberlo, el gran amor de mi vida, Isabella Swan, y lo que más ansío es ser tu esposo el resto de nuestro tiempo juntos.

El anillo se deslizó con la misma velocidad por el dedo anular de Bella, lo que a los dos les hizo unirse en otra sonrisa llena de dicha.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿deseas aceptar a Isabella Marie Swan como tu esposa? —inquirió el juez.

—Acepto.

—Isabella Marie Swan, ¿deseas aceptar a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu esposo?

—Acepto.

—Por el poder que me confiere la ley y el estado, los declaro marido y mujer.

Edward no necesitó de ninguna orden para besarla, simplemente la tomó desde la cintura y juntó sus labios con los de ella, sacándole un fuerte suspiro de deseo y amor. La locura de su beso fue increíble, nada les importaba, querían seguir unidos el uno con el otro y mantenerse así siempre. Para cuando se separaron para respirar, ambos rozaron sus frentes, asimilando la noticia de que eran marido y mujer.

.

Edward le ofreció un bocado y ella aceptó con una sonrisa. El banquete estaba delicioso.

—¿Qué tal van nuestros tres pequeños? —inquirió, tocándole el vientre.

—Mejor que nunca.

—¿Y los dos más grandes?

Se rieron y miraron hacia la dirección de sus mellizos, que estaban terminándose la leche, muy adormilados. Habían estado jugando toda la cena, siendo los grandes protagonistas de la boda.

—Quiero recordarte así por siempre —aseguró, acariciándole las mejillas—, siendo una princesa, mía.

Bella se rio y escondió su rostro debajo de su barbilla, justo en el cuello, donde el calor de Edward era más intenso.

—Estamos viviendo un cuento de hadas, así como comenzó, todos disfrazados como en una ceremonia de príncipes dispuestos a ser mucho más, unos reyes.

Ava y Noah se acomodaron entre ellos y cada uno tomó a uno de sus hijos. La pequeña compartía el brillo de mamá, usando un vestido con tul precioso de color ocre. Su tiara la hacía relucir por todos lados. Y Noah, vaya que era un pequeño muy guapo, luciendo un trajecito divino del mismo color que el de su hermana, con flores en la solapa de su chaqueta. ¿Cómo no ser protagonistas?

—Gracias al cielo porque estos diablillos llegaron con Halloween a mi tienda —afirmó Bella, besándoles los cabellos.

Edward la abrazó y cerraron sus ojos.

—Gracias a ti por aceptar a este torpe hombre que tanto le costó dar con tu número.

Los dos rieron al recordar semejante odisea.

—La verdad, ya moría por ti.

—Y yo por ti.

Se dieron un beso y siguieron abrazando a sus mellizos.

Emmett llamó la atención de todos desde su mesa, por lo que le pusieron un micrófono para que hablara.

—Primero, quiero hacer un brindis por mi hermano mayor y mi cuñada por este gran paso que han dado. Sé que se aman y que desde ahora, las cosas seguirán un muy buen rumbo. Gracias, hermano, por tus consejos, creo que eres el mejor y que cada una de tus palabras tiene mucha sabiduría, supiste sacar adelante a tus hijos solo y cuando conociste al amor de tu vida, no dudaste ni un segundo en seguir tus sueños, conquistándola como un gran hombre, con paciencia y dedicación. Gracias, Bella, por jamás dudar de mi hermano, por amarlo y amar a mis sobrinos como tuyos, no todas las mujeres ni los hombres son capaces de hacerlo y creo que se necesita valentía y mucha bondad para ello. —Suspiró—. Bienvenida a la familia, Bells, aunque creo que ya eres parte de nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo. En mí tienes a un hermano que siempre estará contigo, y claro, te debo demasiado por hacerme conocer a mi precioso pichoncito. —Miró a Rose, que estaba ruborizada y al borde del llanto—. Me hiciste conocer el verdadero amor. Eres grande, Bella. Y bueno, felicidades por la boda nuevamente, les deseo una hermosa luna de miel, espero que no duerman durante lo que les queda de disfrute, ya saben por qué. —Les guiñó un ojo y sonrió de forma pícara, provocando que Bella y Edward se taparan el rostro ante sus palabras.

Charlie se bebió la copa de champagne de un solo sorbo, sintiendo escalofríos.

Cuando Emmett se sentó, fue el jefe Swan quien se paró para hacer su discurso. En el momento en que le pasaron el micrófono, este chirrió. Carraspeó, muy nervioso, viendo cómo Renée le limpiaba una mancha en su traje producto de los platillos que se había devorado a escondidas. Bella y Edward reían al ver la escena; era imposible no hacerlo.

—¿Probando? —Tocó el micrófono otra vez—. ¿Probando?

—Charlie, sí se escucha —lo regañó su esposa.

Sonrió avergonzado.

—Bien. Felicidades, hija… Edward. —Suspiró, pensando cómo comenzar a hablar—. Hoy es un día tremendamente especial, mi hija se ha casado y con un hombre al que estoy orgulloso de llamar hijo. —Edward sonrió—. Puedo estar tranquilo, sé que ahora forman una familia magnífica, donde ella podrá ser realmente feliz, más de lo que ya era antes. Los padres queremos ver a nuestros hijos así, cumpliendo sus sueños, y estar tranquilos al saber que quienes los aman son personas humanas y reales. Edward lo es. Admiro mucho a este hombre, porque no solo sacó a dos mellizos adelante solo, sino que acompañó a mi hija en momentos cruciales de su vida sin inmutarse, sin siquiera dudarlo. Eso para mí es ser un tipo real, un tipo que ama y que es capaz de todo por el amor que le tiene a la mujer que ha decidido acompañar el resto de su vida. —Tragó—. Hija, es duro saber que no podré verte como antes. Cuando regresaste creí que podría estar más tiempo contigo, como antaño, pero estoy feliz de saber que este es el comienzo de una vida llena de esperanza. Te amo profundamente, cariño, y recuerda que siempre tendrás a papá.

Bella se limpió las lágrimas y asintió, enviándole un beso desde su distancia.

—Y recuerda, Manos Largas, sé usar un arma —añadió, sacándole risotadas a todos.

El transcurso de la noche fue magistral. Todos estaban vestidos para hacer un juego perfecto con la noche. Cuando el novio invitó a la novia a bailar, la pista encendió sus luces para hacer el espectáculo digno de una película de Disney.

—Ha sido una noche hermosa —susurró Bella, poniendo sus manos en el cuello de su doctor.

—Como tú —le respondió él.

Se siguieron abrazando, siempre juntos, capaces de todo.

—Te amo profundamente, Dr. Torpe.

—Te amo profundamente, Ojitos Marrones.

Se besaron y se agasajaron, mirando a los demás, luego su boda y finalmente a ellos, sabiendo que era el comienzo de una verdadera historia de amor.

.

.

.

Bella estaba sonriendo frente a su tienda, que ya comenzaba a ser restaurada para convertirse en la "guardería y kínder _divertida_", la única del estado. Desde que había anunciado la idea para abrir las matrículas de la temporada, los llamados no tardaron en llegar. Iba a ser un éxito.

Vaya que había servido todo el dineral que la escuela y el concejo había tenido que pagarle por la demanda que había ganado, porque sí, había ganado de tal forma que ellos tuvieron que dar una disculpa pública. Bella no tardó en ahorrar y dedicar aquel dinero para cumplir su sueño: crear una escuela divertida donde la enseñanza podía ser usada desde la creatividad y la imaginación de los disfraces y juegos. Ahora comenzaba a hacerse realidad y eso la tenía enormemente feliz.

Con el vientre más redondo y la llama de la ilusión en su interior, siguió mirando lo que sería un lugar de esperanza, sintiéndose llena de sus trillizos. Estaban más grandes y hoy les tocaba su control de rutina.

A decir verdad, ya no sentía esa ansiedad desastrosa cuando se trataba de afrontar los designios de la vida. Desde que se vio crecer a sí misma, con cada paso dado desde su propia valentía, llena de esperanza y sosiego, enfrentándose a su enfermedad y luego haciéndola parte de ella, todo mejoraba. Las rutinas se iban haciendo más espaciosas, menos intensas, más cómodas. A veces no notaba cuando olvidaba algunas obsesiones y compulsiones, lo que era un inmenso avance para su enfermedad, en especial cuando Esme la derivó con una psicóloga muy buena en ese tipo de trastornos, el obsesivo compulsivo. Y a pesar de todos los dolores que eso le había causado, de las risas que había ocasionado, las burlas y las discriminaciones, se amaba profundamente con ello. ¿Qué había de malo con ser una persona padeciendo un TOC? Era una excelente profesional, una madre inigualable y una mujer que amaba sin barreras a cada persona que jamás se había atrevido a discriminarla por ser quien era, una mujer con virtudes y defectos. Y claro, aún quedaba tanto por avanzar, pero qué gran avance tenía y cuántos se venían por delante. Ella sabía que la enfermedad no iba a vencerla, porque hacía mucho la había dominado para hacerla suya sin gobernar su vida.

Suspiró, recordando el designio de Kate y James, quienes de alguna forma le habían hecho más daño del que imaginó. Ahora, tras las rejas y esperando un largo juicio que no solo comprendía los crímenes que habían ocasionado en ella y su familia, las cosas parecían acomodarse tal como debía ser. Solo esperaba que ellos aprendieran y que, de alguna manera, se arrepintieran de sus actos, aun cuando ella parecía no querer hacerlo.

Y luego recordó a Jacob, lo que la había marcado por tanto tiempo y ahora parecía algo muy lejano. Haber sabido que él había perdido todo hasta el punto de ser formalizado por el delito que había ocasionado en su contra, abusándola sin siquiera ella tener conocimiento del delito, la tenía en paz. Quizá no tendría tantos años por aquel crimen, pero vaya que estaba arrepentido por todo lo que había causado. Incluso así, Bella no permitió que removiera su última decisión, que era alejarlo por completo de su felicidad y olvidar en su totalidad las cicatrices que ejerció con maldad. Ahora era una mujer libre, con una familia maravillosa y que, sin duda, la alimentaban de amor y dicha.

—¡Y podemos ir a la convención de _Star Wars_! —decía Kelly, con Emmett tomándola de una mano mientras acompañaban a Rose, quien sería la socia de Bella en esta hermosa odisea.

—¿No podemos ir a otro lugar? —inquirió Rose, que era abrazada por su _Pichoncito_.

—¿Qué? Pero si estará George Lucas. —Emmett hizo un puchero.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco y finalmente le dio un beso.

—Está bien.

Bella sonreía mientras veía a su amiga feliz, disfrutando de su amor con Emmett. Eran muy explosivos y los había encontrado más de una vez en situaciones comprometedoras desde que habían anunciado su noviazgo, pero ¿qué importaba? Se amaban.

—Está quedando perfecto —dijo la rubia, pasando su mano por los hombros de Bella.

Se sonrieron.

—Será grandioso.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Hola? —exclamó Edward, tocando a la puerta con los mellizos tomados de sus manos.

—¡Mami! —gritaron.

Ambos corrieron hacia ella, vistiendo sus disfraces favoritos: Peter Pan y Campanita.

—¿Cómo les fue en el dentista? —inquirió, besándoles los cabellos.

—Ava se durmió y Noah lo mordió —respondió Edward, paciente como un santo.

Los dos se miraron, queriendo reírse ante aquello.

Edward tomó a su esposa desde la cintura y le dio un beso profundo, para luego agacharse para acariciarle la barriga.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —inquirió.

Bella inspiró.

—Ya nos vamos.

La cita con la Dra. Vulturi sería en breve, por lo que no tardaron en subirse al coche para ir, aprovechando que Rose y Emmett cuidarían de sus mellizos. Estaban inquietos, siempre era así, sus hijos seguían creciendo, pero ¿qué novedades habría? Todo era incierto.

Cuando llegaron a la cita, la doctora los saludó como viejos amigos y los invitó a sentarse.

—Ya veo que nuevamente están nerviosos —dijo ella.

Se miraron.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a por la ecografía?

Ambos sonrieron y asintieron. Verlos siempre los ponía felices.

—¿Cómo te has sentido, Bella? —inquirió la profesional mientras la invitaba a la camilla y a descubrirse el vientre.

—Diría que mejor de lo que imaginé. A veces me siento cansada, pero en realidad todo ha ido fenomenal —respondió.

—Me agrada escuchar eso.

Edward se sentó al lado y mientras esperaban, le besó los cabellos y le tomó la mano.

La Dra. Jane le puso un poco de gel en la barriga y luego pasó el aparato por la piel, buscando el ángulo perfecto del abombado útero. Para cuando se encontraron con la imagen, los dos rieron, felices y dichosos de encontrarse con sus tres pequeñitos.

—Oh, pero miren qué grandes están —exclamó la mujer—. Están divinos. Ya parecen querer jugar, no dejan de moverse.

—¿Cuándo podré sentirlos? —inquirió Bella.

—Muy pronto —aseguró—. Primero los sentirás tú y luego papá podrá hacerlo. Ahora que son tres será más fácil.

Edward le regó más besos por el rostro, contento de imaginarlo.

—Vaya, pero qué contorsionistas son —añadió la Dra. Vulturi—. Están mostrándonos todas sus partes privadas.

Bella y Edward rieron, pero luego supieron lo que eso significaba.

—¿Quieren saber qué serán sus trillizos?

Los dos se contemplaron y asintieron al unísono. Claro que querían.

—Vamos a ver —murmuró la profesional—. Oh, pero miren qué tenemos aquí… Creo que su primer bebito es… ¡una bebita!

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, queriendo llorar de alegría. ¡Tendría una bebita! Quería gritar de felicidad. Edward, por su parte, tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas ante la emoción.

—Y aquí está nuestro segundo pequeño… ¡Otra bebita!

Los dos sonrieron y se contemplaron. ¡Otra nena más en casa! ¡Sería maravilloso! Vaya, de solo imaginarse a sus dulces bebitas sentían escalofríos ante la ternura.

—Ahora solo queda uno más, y me atrevería a decir que será un bebé muy alto como papá —aseguró la mujer—. Será un hermoso pequeño, un varón.

Un varón grande como papá…

Tendrían dos nenas y un pequeño. No podían creerlo.

—Edward, es un varón —susurró ella, tocándole las mejillas.

Él arqueó las cejas y la besó en los labios.

—No puedo estar más feliz. Te amo.

Se abrazaron y compartieron la dicha. Tendrían dos pequeñas y un varoncito. No podían dejar de sonreír.

Cuando salieron de la consulta, caminaron de la mano con una emoción muy diferente en su pecho. Sus trillizos se estaban haciendo más reales y ahora podrían elegir sus nombres, visualizarlos y plasmar sus deseos en aquellos pequeños que vendrían a entregar dicha a toda la familia. Pararon frente al bosque, queriendo disfrutar de un prado que acababa de brillar bajo la luz del extraño sol de Forks.

—La Dra. Vulturi cree que nacerán cerca de Halloween —recordó Bella.

—¿Crees que debamos ponerles nombres de brujas o asesinos seriales? —bromeó Edward.

—En realidad, pienso que es un mensaje.

Se sentaron en medio de las flores, abrazados el uno con el otro.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué mensaje?

—Que nuestro amor nació ahí, en esa fiesta que todos asumen como una locura oscura, vil y llena de cosas negativas. —Suspiró—. Halloween nos dio otra manera de ver las cosas, y aunque siempre amé celebrarlo, ahora tendrá una forma distinta de recordarme que puedo ser feliz, amándome y amándolos.

Edward le besó la frente y la siguió apretando contra él.

—Serán tres pequeños hermosos, estoy seguro, y Ava y Noah estarán felices de saber que tendrán dos hermanas y un hermano.

—Serán fantásticos como hermanos mayores.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

—Gracias por acompañarme en mi proceso, Edward.

Bella ya llevaba muy bien la terapia y todo parecía mejorar, con menos crisis, más calma y seguridad.

—Te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo.

—Y yo —aseguró Bella.

Se besaron y se acomodaron para contemplar la vida, sí, la vida que los acompañaría. Era sencilla, sin lujos, una vida de magia en la que solo importaba el amor.

—Gracias por llegar a esa tienda de disfraces —aseguró Bella.

—Gracias por tenerla —jugueteó Edward.

—Te amo, mi Dr. Torpe.

—Y yo te amo a ti, mi Ojitos Marrones.

Y se acomodaron en aquella paz, ese calor propio de la felicidad de una noticia que los llenaba con entereza. Su familia crecería, se venían momentos de aprendizaje y compañía, de continuar con terapia, de cumplir sueños y crecer las esperanzas, pero todo sería bajo su compañerismo. Ahora comenzaba un para siempre, estaban completos y no necesitaban más, porque juntos lo eran todo.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo el último capítulo de esta historia. Como vieron, las cosas se acomodaron como debía ser, bajo su total momento ideal y con cada paso dado de la manera correcta. Si bien, por poco Bella cae en peligro producto de su intento por salvar a sus pequeños, nos demostró hasta dónde puede llegar por ellos, incluso olvidándose de todo. El amor que tiene ella por sus mellizos rebasa todo y no necesitó de nada más que cariño para asegurarse una vez más de que es su madre, así lo pensó Chelsea sin siquiera conocerla, ¿no?_**

**_Esta historia para mí es especial. Siempre me gustó Halloween y de cierta forma, quería darle una mirada distinta a una celebración que muchas veces asociamos con el mal o las historias de terror. Esta es una historia de amor, una historia llena de sueños y de esperanzas, una historia que me hizo conocer los lados divertidos de mi cabeza, alejándome un poco del drama y la historia adulta a la que acostumbro ahondar. Me hizo darme cuenta de que me encanta reír con los personajes, hacerlos tan icónicos como Charlie, nuestro gordito jefe de Policía y Renée, que sin duda se llevó el premio con esta relación tan divertida con su esposo. Y así personajes como Edward, un hombre sencillo y muy dulce que nos hace ver la masculinidad de una manera distinta... Y mi favorita, Bella, que fue ahí donde me atreví a ahondar en una enfermedad que llevaba conmigo, con mucho miedo, con temor de que de alguna manera contarla sirviera para que conocieran un punto muy débil de mí, porque soy una persona con TOC y trastorno de ansiedad generalizada, con tratamiento específico, luchando día a día con ella, y así como Bella, intentando de todas las maneras posibles, mejorar en cada aspecto para que esta situación no gobierne mi vida. Quise que aprendieran de ella desde una base real, desde una persona diagnosticada, y espero de todo corazón que esto haya servido y que piensen, de alguna forma, que habemos muchas personas que estamos con este tipo de enfermedades silenciosas y que nos hace imanes de burlas, menoscabos y miradas extrañas. ¡Gracias! Infinitas gracias por quedarte en cada capítulo, por disfrutar de lo que quería mostrarte, por ser respetuosa con cada tema tratado y por reírte conmigo con las ocurrencias de Manos Largas. Los voy a extrañar como no tienen idea pero es el momento de decir adiós. Solo nos queda un epílogo y quizá un outtake de regalo, veremos qué pasará, porque saben que depende de ustedes_**

**_Y qué me dicen, ¿les gustaría una historia de mucho humor, dulzura y aprendizajes como esta? Porque tengo muchas más en mi cabeza, algunas que les encantará. ¿Qué me dicen?_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de _****_BreezeCullenSwan, Toy Princes, Mss Brightside, bbluelilas, Valevalverde57, Pam Malfoy Black, rero96, Fallen dark angel 07, twilightsecretlove, monze urie, katyta94, sollpz 1305, danlp, NaNYs SANZ, yoliki, patymdn, beastyle, santa, Noriitha, ale173, gabySS501, Alejandra221196, belli swan dwyer, ELIZABETH, Bell cullen hall, gis cullen, cavendano13, seguidoradechile, astridCP, Coni, Elmi, liliana macias, CCar, JMMA, jackie rys, catableu, brenda naser, AnabellaCS, Alejandra1987, markbel hernandez cullen, emily chase, aliceforever85, jenni98isa, saraipineda44, liz vidal, mariana, jocelyn, viridianaconticruz, Jade HSos, krisr0405, LuAnKa, teryasha mooz, ella rose McCarthy , pancardo, gladys Nilda, Diana, renovadas, ana Karina, daniela G, barbya95, morenita88, morales13roxy, alexa nash, licet salvatore, luisita, beakis, joabruno, dana masen cullen, Duniis, merodeadores 1996, veronica, calia19, valentina paez, MariaL8, debynoe12, makarena L, vaina iliana, alicecarolina11, KRISS95, cary, Tata XOXO, ivette mármoles, melany, Stella mio, mapi13, alyssag19, jenni317, ELLIana11, freedom2604, PielKnela, marken01, brenda cullenn, karu86854, sther Evans, bells cullen 8, NarMaVeg, rosy canul 10, ilucena928, esme575, salve el atún, noeLiia, kaja0507, lu40, lalyrobsten, saku112, kathlen ayala, vero morales, pamela, almacullenmasen, valentina delafuente, reva4, esal, johanna22, kony greene, carlita16, ceci machin, mary hale, romina19, danitluna, luisa huiniguir, ari Kiki, Elizabeth marie cullen, adriana carrera, aislinn massi, viridiana hernandez 1656, Alejandra Va, Erika Smedina, liduvina, ariyasy, YessyVL13, flor santanaa, gibel, bella Nympha, lauritacullenswan, Robaddict18, adriu, iza, twilightter, kamile pattz cullen, lunadragneel15, nancygov, angel twilighter, bealnum, Fernanda Javiera, lore vab, lunadimm, aidee bells, somas, karensiux, alexa nash, lys92, coni, mayraargo25, jupy, andreaSL, chiqui covet, magic love ice 123, sool21, dominic muoz leiva, mar91, miop, martuu341, Jessenia torres hurtado, Tina Lightwood, massiel oliva, cris, damaris14, nydiac10, CaryFlynn98, sheep0294 y Guest, espero volver a leerlas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, no tienen idea del impacto que tiene su cariño, cada palabra y su entusiasmo, de verdad gracias_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Baisers Ardents - Autor", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**

4 de octubre de 2020


	30. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES +18**

* * *

**.**

**Epílogo**

Bella comía cereal mientras sentía una lucha en su vientre. Parecía una batalla campal de tres pequeños jugando en su interior.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? —les preguntó con una sonrisa.

Estaban más inquietos que nunca y sí, más grandes. Al mirarse la barriga notó lo rápido que habían crecido y cómo solo quedaba una semana para el parto. Sentía que iba a reventar, pero estaba tan feliz que no le importaba demasiado.

Soltó el aire y se acomodó con sus tres pequeñitos de treinta y cuatro semanas.

—Feliz Halloween —le susurraron al oído.

Su sonrisa fue aún más amplia.

Cuando se giró a mirarlo, lo vio vistiendo solo con su estetoscopio en el cuello y una bata sobre su pecho desnudo y la ropa interior como accesorio.

—¿Te gusta mi disfraz? —inquirió.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, enloquecida por lo que veía, pero molesta a la vez. ¿Qué no recordaba que las últimas semanas su lívido iba en aumento y que no podían hacer el amor por petición del médico? Al menos, no por estos días finales.

—¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Una vez me pediste que me disfrace así —jugueteó, besándole el cuello.

—Ya, pero no cuando tuviera un parto múltiple a cuestas, sabes que ya no puedo tolerar más días sin ti.

—Ni yo. Pero como es una de tus festividades favoritas, prefiero darte un anticipo de lo que vendrá a futuro.

Bella enarcó una ceja y le dio un beso, queriendo que aquello pudiera suceder pronto. Era difícil sostenerse al deseo y no poder sentir la piel con la piel.

—Además, despertaste más temprano, me quitaste el poder de llevarte el desayuno a la cama —musitó, terminando por darle un último beso en la frente.

—Los tres no me permitieron dormir —afirmó, echando la cabeza en su pecho.

—Creo que ya quieren salir.

—¡No digas eso! Aún falta para el parto —dijo ella, abrazándolo.

—Lo sé, pero… Todo puede suceder con estos pequeños.

Sus trillizos saldrían antes de tiempo, lo que era normal dado el tipo de parto, y así como ya tenían preparada la fecha con la Dra. Vulturi, ella les había dicho que debían estar listos ante cualquier síntoma que pudiera significar alguna inducción adelantada o algún síntoma de parto inminente.

—No debes preocuparte, soy tu doctor personal —jugueteó.

Bella carcajeó.

—Ya veo —respondió de forma pícara.

Cuando escucharon el timbre, Bella asumió que se trataba del vendedor de pastelería que había preparado para que le trajera un banquete impresionante a su Ojitos Marrones, que estaba antojada de donas y postres. Él se adelantó para que no viera su regalo, olvidando que estaba semidesnudo como un bailarín erótico de dudosa procedencia. Y lo peor fue que al abrir no solo no se encontró con el tipo de los postres y las donas, sino con sus suegros vestidos de Olivia y Popeye. Era claro que la sonrisa que tenían se les había desvanecido ante la imagen del doctor delante de sus rostros.

—¡Edward, recuerda que estás…! —Bella dejó la frase a la deriva al ver a sus padres—. Desnudos.

—¡Feliz Halloween! —exclamó el Dr. Torpe, tapándose en sus "_zonas privadas_".

—Qué original disfraz —musitó Charlie.

A pesar de que su hijita ya estaba casada, no podía evitarlo. ¡Era solo un padre herido porque ya no la tenía en su casa! Edward era un ladrón.

—Voy a cambiarme —le susurró a su esposa.

—Mejor —respondió ella—. ¡Hola, mamá y papá!

Los dos le dieron un beso en la frente y entraron a casa, mostrándoles sus disfraces para disfrutar de este día tan especial. Aunque su hijita estuviera casada ya, ellos no iban a olvidar la tradición de cada año. Cuando Edward regresó, ya vestido con normalidad, carraspeó y saludó como era debido. Un minuto más tarde, tocaron a la puerta nuevamente y él abrió sabiendo que era su sorpresa. En el momento en que regresó a por su Ojitos Marrones, él ya le tenía la cesta de Halloween en sus manos, sorprendiéndola con su gesto.

—¿Esto es para mí? —inquirió, muy emocionada.

La cesta negra venía con donas, dulces variados y pasteles con temática de terror y en un extremo había flores rojas para ella. Bella se subió a su cuello y le regó besos por todo el rostro, emocionada porque otra vez estaba cumpliéndole sus antojos en un día que le resultaba muy especial.

—Pero qué delicia —exclamó Charlie, alargando la mano para robar una dona con glaseado naranjo y forma de calabaza.

—¡No! —reprendió Renée, golpeándole la mano para que no tocara nada azucarado—. ¡La dieta, Charlie!

—Lo siento, _mi corazoncito_ —respondió, llevándose la mano al pecho.

—Feliz Halloween, mi amor —susurró Edward.

Bella seguía abrazada a él, deseando poder estar a su lado de forma más íntima. Las hormonas la tenían enloquecida.

—¡Espero que estén alistándose para el almuerzo de hoy! —interrumpió Charlie, siempre nervioso de ver a su hijita tan cariñosa con Manos Largas—. ¡La fiesta va a estar muy buena!

—Por supuesto que sí, papá —dijo ella—. Cuando Ava y Noah se levanten, podremos…

—¡Mami! ¡Papi! —gritaron al unísono.

Todos sonrieron.

Edward fue a por ellos y los llevó hasta la sala, sorprendiéndolos con la visita de sus queridos abuelos. De inmediato corrieron para abrazarlos y llenarlos de preguntas.

Iba a ser un Halloween fenomenal.

.

Bella solo había podido ponerse una corona en la cabeza, nada original a lo que acostumbraba. Edward la había acompañado con una corona también, solidarizando con su Ojitos Marrones. Pero ¿cómo ponerse algo adecuado cuando tenía un vientre de tres bebés? Era imposible. Solo la consolaba el hecho de que, para el próximo Halloween, la situación iba a ser diferente.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Swan, vieron la entrada bien decorada con telaraña falsa y arañas de plástico, así como las calabazas puestas en el porche, definitivamente, celebrando como era su costumbre.

Al acercarse a la puerta, escucharon el ruido trasero del jardín, por lo que entraron al lugar de la fiesta. Todos ya estaban reunidos, usando sus disfraces mientras bebían ponche y comían barbacoa. Los mellizos corrieron hacia sus cuatro abuelos y se dedicaron a jugar, mientras que Edward y Bella se acercaban hacia sus amigos y hermano. Mientras charlaban, en especial del embarazo, el doctor recibió una llamada de su abogado, por lo que se alejó lentamente de la multitud.

—¿Y qué tal va la relación de amor? —preguntó Alice a los tórtolos Emmett y Rose, que estaban pegados como si fueran uno.

—Mejor que nunca —canturreó ella, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

Enseguida se sonrieron y besaron, confirmando lo que ya nadie podía negar. Eran el uno para el otro, tanto así que las demostraciones de amor eran constantes. Vaya que ironía. La gran ganadora era Kelly, y de hecho era la más feliz, adoraba a Emmett y le gustaba verlo junto a su madre pero, por sobre todo, comenzaba a verlo como la figura paternal que nunca tuvo.

De pronto, Edward llegó con el rostro críptico mirando a su esposa. Ella entendió a la perfección y se puso seria, provocando el silencio de los demás.

—Me ha llamado el abogado para comentarme de los Denali —afirmó, provocando que los cuatro abuelos se acercaran.

—¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió Carlisle.

—Serán acusados por fraude. Están hasta el cuello y se llevaron a James al ruedo por estafa —contó Edward—. Además, él y Kate aumentaron condena. Estamos seguros sin ellos, Bells, no volverán a molestar por mucho tiempo más.

Todos sonrieron y celebraron la noticia, en especial Bella, que abrazó a Edward con tanto ímpetu que sus trillizos chocaron con él.

—Te dije que lo lograríamos, así como Jacob finalmente se quedó sin absolutamente nada —le susurró al oído.

—Eres mi héroe.

—Te amo —afirmó, jugando con su nariz.

Con la noticia, la familia se dedicó a festejar de la fiesta como si se tratase de la última, aprovechando cada instancia juntos. Esme, además, se tomó varias copas de más con la excusa de la celebración, haciendo que Carlisle en repetidas ocasiones tuviera que quitarle la copa de la mano.

Cuando se disponían a cenar, Emmett llamó la atención de todos ante el gesto que hizo: tenía una rodilla en el suelo y sacó algo de su bolsillo interior.

—¿Qué está pasando, _Pichoncito_? —inquirió Rosalie, poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

Él le mostró el anillo que había elegido junto con Bella, una gema muy linda que le acomodaba perfectamente a la rubia.

—Oh, Emmett —gimió ella, llevándose la misma mano a los labios. Iba a llorar.

Edward y Bella se contemplaron y sonrieron ante la llana felicidad que emanaba de todos.

—Rose, cariño, sé que puedes pensar que es demasiado pronto para plantearte esto, pero no puedo aguantar el deseo de pedirte que seas mi esposa. Este último tiempo no dejo de sentirme feliz, de comprender de mejor manera las cosas junto a ti, de sentirme lleno… Lo quiero todo contigo, Rose… Por eso, quiero pedirte aquí y ahora, que seas mi esposa.

Rose estaba comenzando a sollozar, siendo incapaz de responder con claridad. No dejaba de mirar los ojos de Emmett, porque cada palabra que salía de su boca era tan mágica que no podía creer que fuera real.

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa—. Sí quiero ser tu esposa.

Los dos rieron junto a los demás. Emmett se levantó, tomó su mano para que estuvieran de pie y finalmente le puso el anillo en el anular, sellando un compromiso que iba a traer más felicidad a toda la familia.

.

La fiesta había terminado hacía unas horas y todos estaban reunidos en medio de una fogata que Carlisle había hecho para todos. Aún así, Charlie y Renée se habían ido adentro a preparar más bocadillos, aunque de eso ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos.

—Estoy tan feliz. Ha sido una de las mejores celebraciones de Halloween en las que he estado —afirmó Bella, apoyada en el hombro de su doctor.

Se miraron y luego lo hicieron con sus mellizos, que estaban durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de él.

—¿Crees que pueda mejorar? —inquirió él.

Bella se encogió de hombros, ignorando lo mucho que sentía endurecido el abdomen. No quería preocuparse ni preocupar a los demás, eso solía sucederle en el último tiempo. Además, faltaba un poco para la fecha de parto y…

Oh… Algo comenzaba a doler bastante.

Se tensó tanto que Edward lo notó de inmediato.

—¿Qué ocurre, _Ojitos_? —le preguntó.

—Me está doliendo —susurró, no queriendo alarmar a alguien más.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Debemos ir al hospital.

—¡No!

—¡Bella!

Otro dolor muy fuerte comenzó a desestabilizarla. Ay, por Dios, no podía estar sucediendo de esta manera.

Todos notaron lo que estaba sucediendo y de inmediato se levantaron para ayudar. Rose sostuvo a los mellizos y se fue con ellos mientras Emmett sujetaba a Bella junto a Edward.

—Papá, prepara el coche, por favor —pidió el doctor—. Mamá, llama a la Dra. Vulturi. Creo que Bella entrará en parto. ¿Dónde están Charlie y Renée? —inquirió, buscándolos en medio del gentío mientras Alice y Jasper apagaban la fogata.

Los necesitaba para que fueran a por el bolso de los trillizos.

—Llevaré a Bella al coche mientras los buscas —dijo Emmett.

—Cariño —gimió ella, buscando a su doctor.

—Vuelvo enseguida, no tardo, ¿sí? —Le dio un beso en los cabellos y fue corriendo hacia la casa.

¿Dónde estaban sus suegros? De pronto se los había llevado el viento.

Cuando pasaba por la sala, sintió un ruido extraño cerca de una habitación. Al girarse para mirar, notó que la puerta estaba medio abierta, por lo que al inspeccionar se encontró con el trasero desnudo del jefe de policía mientras jugueteaba con su esposa en una posición certera de _amor_.

—¡Maldición! —gritó, tapándose los ojos para intentar borrar lo que había visto.

Tanto Charlie como Renée gritaron ante la intromisión y se comenzaron a vestir de manera rápida.

—¡Lo siento! —intentó decir Edward, aún con la mano debajo de sus cejas—. ¡Pero Bella está entrando en parto y necesito que ustedes…!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En parto?! —chilló el jefe Swan.

—Sí, necesito que por favor vayan a por el bolso, está en casa.

—Claro, nosotros iremos —respondió Renée, poniéndose el resto del disfraz.

Charlie lo apuntó con el dedo y lo miró de forma críptica.

—Estamos a mano ahora —susurró.

Edward habría reído en otra ocasión, pero ahora estaba preocupado por Bella y sus trillizos.

Cuando se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden, Edward fue directo hasta su esposa, que comenzaba a incomodarse con el dolor. Emmett ya estaba en el asiento del conductor, por lo que él solo se dedicó a abrazarla y a despedirse de los demás, que estaban muy emocionados por el acontecer sorpresa.

—Se adelantaron, Edward, tengo mucho miedo —decía, tomando fuertemente su mano.

—Tranquila, solo son algo sorpresivos, como ellos mismos saben hacerlo. Nada malo ocurrirá, lo prometo.

Bella asintió y lo abrazó, un poco inquieta con el dolor en su vientre.

.

Cuando todos vieron que la esposa del conocido Dr. Cullen llegaba con ella en los brazos, todos salieron de su labor para preguntar qué ocurría. Al saber que entraría en parto, le trajeron una camilla y la acomodaron mientras liberaban la sala, con la Dra. Vulturi dispuesta a asistir el procedimiento.

—Vaya, se nos adelantaron los tres pequeños —dijo la Dra. Jane mientras se acomodaba los guantes.

—Pero debía inducir el parto en unos días más…

—Lo sé —afirmó—. Pero de momento, creo que lo mejor es darles la bienvenida en esta ocasión. Sabes que no es adecuado que los embarazos múltiples sobrepasen más semanas de las permitidas.

—¿Ellos están bien? —inquirió Bella, muy nerviosa.

—Vamos a verlo ahora —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Y efectivamente, sus trillizos estaban bien pero dispuestos a salir. Jane decidió que era momento, dado que dejar que el tiempo pasara podía ser riesgoso para los cuatro, madre e hijos.

—Entonces es hoy, ¿no? —le susurró Bella a su esposo.

—Es hoy. Estaré a tu lado siempre, lo juro.

Ella sonrió.

—Tengo miedo.

—Y yo. Pero todo saldrá bien.

Se besaron para calmar los dolores y la enfermera finalmente les pidió separarse por un momento para canalizar las venas de Bella. Iban a aplicar estimulantes y algunos medicamentos que sirvieran para inducir aún más el proceso de parto, ya que la dilatación era muy poca.

—Estaremos evaluando todo. Si no vemos avances en unas horas, procederemos a realizar cesárea, ¿de acuerdo?

Los padres asintieron y siguieron juntos, saboreando un momento que no iban a olvidar nunca más.

.

Las horas pasaban y Bella transcurría de la camilla al suelo mientras Edward la calmaba de los fuertes dolores de parto. Lo único que realmente la llenaba de esperanzas de seguir sufriendo el peor dolor de su vida era conocer a sus tres pequeños. Aun después de todo, esperaba que esto pasara pronto o iba a volverse loca.

—Todo va a estar bien, cariño —le susurraba Edward, angustiado al verla con tanto dolor.

No sabía de qué manera quitárselo ni qué hacer sin parecer un inútil. Ver así al amor de su vida lo ponía tenso.

—¿Todo bien, mamá? —preguntó la doctora, entrando con una sonrisa empática.

Bella no soportaba más. Estaba sudada y sentía que algo dentro de ella iba a explotar.

—Acomódese en la camilla para evaluarla.

Edward le ayudó junto con ella para revisarla. Bella suplicaba que estuviera adecuadamente dilatada o acabaría volviéndose loca.

—Bien —susurró—. Creo que hemos alcanzado la dilatación suficiente. Prepararemos un parto natural, ¿podremos, Bella?

Ella asintió, porque era una mujer fuerte y joven, podría hacerlo.

—Vamos a conocerlos —le dijo Edward, besándole los cabellos.

—Los conoceremos —jadeaba ella—. Debo ser un completo desastre ahora.

Edward le sonrió y negó.

—Estás hermosa como siempre, Ojitos Marrones, nunca habrá momento en el que no lo seas para mí. Sé que en este momento soy un inútil y que todo recae en ti, pero prometo…

Bella lo calló, poniéndole la mano sobre sus labios.

—El solo hecho de tenerte conmigo hace que pueda. Nunca serás un inútil. ¿Estás emocionado por conocer a nuestros bebitos, papi Edward?

Él sonrió y le besó la boca.

—Más que emocionado. ¿Y tú, mami Bella?

Ella rio.

—Más que feliz.

—¿Vamos?

—Vamos.

El proceso dentro de la sala de parto fue dificultoso. El dolor era insostenible, así como todos esos ojos pendientes de ella. Edward estuvo a su lado en cada instante, siempre apoyando al amor de su vida y siendo un pilar fundamental para hacerle sentir acompañada. La anestesia no era suficiente y la sensación de desprotección demasiado grande ante tantos espectadores. Aún así, Bella fue fuerte y se aferró a la idea de que, en realidad, había superado cosas peores, como el miedo a los demás, a su enfermedad y las ganas de no seguir existiendo. Ahora, eso era parte del olvido y tener a sus pequeños lo mejoraba todo. Claro que era una mujer fuerte, claro que se vendrían cosas complejas, la vida no era fácil, pero aún así, ella sabía cuál era su potencial y que no estaba sola, sino que tenía a un compañero capaz de todo.

—Estoy viéndolo. Vamos, Bella, puja —dijo la Dra. Vulturi.

Bella usó todas sus fuerzas para pujar, gritando de todas las maneras posibles. El dolor era desesperante, así como la necesidad imperante por dejar salir a su primer retoño. Creyó que era más allá de lo posible y que realmente iba a costar aún más, pero cuando escuchó el llanto vigoroso de su hijo, todo pasó al olvido.

—¡Es una pequeñita! —exclamó la doctora.

Bella estaba mareada, pero estiró los brazos, queriendo tocarla.

—¿Es…?

—Hope —susurró Edward, mirándola con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Bella la acunó en cuanto se la entregaron y él le acarició la mejilla.

—Por Dios, es idéntica a ti —musitó, mirando a Bella y a Hope.

La pequeña se acurrucó y la olió, por lo que la madre sintió su calor, haciéndola llorar al instante.

—Oh Dios, no puedo creer lo hermosa que es.

—¿Lo dudas? Tú eres su madre.

Ella sonrió y le tocó la quijada, agradecida de tener a un hombre como él.

Finalmente, Bella tuvo que dejar a su bebé para seguir con el parto, por lo que usó la fuerza de aquella imagen para continuar. Estaba exhausta y de seguro sería difícil continuar, pero lo logró, dio a luz a su segundo bebé, una nena algo más pequeña que era la copa viva de su papá. Bella siguió llorando, viendo a su hija con el mismo amor.

—Glory —musitó, disfrutando de su olor.

Hope y Glory, sus hermosas nenas. ¿Podía ser mejor? No, claro que no. Eran los ojos de su papá y para ella su razón de vivir. Ahora, solo quedaba su pequeño dulce, el varón de los tres.

Si tan solo sacara sus últimas fuerzas a flote…

—Vamos, Bella, solo queda uno más —dijo la doctora.

—Solo un poco más, cariño. Un poco más —decía Edward, acariciando su rostro con dulzura.

Ella sentía que su cuerpo iba a darse por vencido, pero se aferró a la idea de conocer a su pequeño Blue para sacar a relucir su gran fortaleza. El último llanto fue tal, que Bella acabó cayendo sobre la camilla, respirando hondo.

—Y aquí tenemos a nuestro único _varoncito_ —dijo la enfermera, mostrándole a su bebé.

Bella lo cobijó, mirando esos llamativos ojos azules.

—Tiene los ojos de mi mamá —musitó, mirando a un enamorado Edward.

—Blue —susurró él, tocándole la mejilla.

—Está analizándome.

—Creo que ya te ama. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

Se contemplaron y sonrieron juntos.

—Lo logramos.

—Eres fuerte, Ojitos.

—Contigo.

Él rio.

—En realidad, lo eres por ti misma. Ahora, solo debes descansar, ¿bien? Estaré contigo siempre.

—Cuida de nuestros pequeños.

—Con cada parte de mí, los cuidaré.

Bella suspiró.

—¿Qué piensas, cariño?

—En lo mucho que cambió mi vida desde que volví a esa tienda de disfraces.

Él rio y le dio un beso largo en los labios.

—Que sean más disfraces por venir, recuerda que ahora tenemos cinco a quienes debemos disfrazar.

Se rieron y se miraron.

—Te amo enormemente, mi Dr. Torpe.

—Y yo te amo enormemente a ti, mi Ojitos Marrones.

Se quedaron juntos por un momento, mientras la enfermera reunía a los recientes padres con sus trillizos. En cuanto sintieron a papá y a mamá, los tres se quedaron en paz, mirándolos sin saber que ellos ya los amaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Ahora solo quedaba un camino por recorrer y ese era el de la felicidad. No necesitaban más, ya lo tenían todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo el epílogo de esta historia. ¿Qué puedo decir que no haya dicho ya? Gracias infinitas por cada palabra, cada aliento y cada muestra de cariño que ustedes han tenido para mí, por instarme a seguir con esta historia, con las que siguen y con las que vendrán. Halloween es un espacio en donde no siempre se dan historias de terror, al contrario, también se da compañía, cariño y mucha entrega. Bella encontró el amor en ese ámbito y Edward ni hablar, que llegó con sus ángeles a mostrarle a Bella que no siempre se trata de vivir historias de terror. Hoy, 12 de octubre, se cumple un año desde que decidí publicar esta historia divertida y tan llena de significados, ¡un año! Es hermoso poder decirlo y sentir que logré otro propósito más en mi larga lista de creaciones que siempre quiero mostrarles. Espero que lleven en el corazón a cada personaje, las enseñanzas que quise regalarles y el espacio de sinceridad que brindé respecto a mí misma y mi enfermedad. No es fácil, pero me siento bien de haberles dado una mirada distinta a lo que significa vivir con algo así, porque somos normales, comunes y corrientes, pero con algo que a veces nos dificulta un poco más vivir la vida de la manera en que lo hacemos. Bella está en su proceso, tal como yo, no es un cambio de la noche a la mañana, pero vaya que se puede, solo debemos aprender a vivir con ello, pero también a no limitarnos con ella. Infinitas gracias a todas por acompañarme en esto, nunca pensé que iba a escribir una historia con este toque de humor, además, así que espero haberlo hecho de la mejor manera posible. ¿Las veo en la próxima?_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de SeguidoradeChile, LarissaRG, AnabellaCS, Pam Malfoy Black, jenni317, Toy Princes, monze urie, Belli swan dwyer, kpherrerasandoval, Rero96, Mary hale, Wenday 14, LicetSalvatore, Lu40, Cavendano13, Tereyasha Mooz, freedom2604, Elmi, sollpz 1305, lauritacullenswan, Melany, jupy, Eli mMsen, Brenda naser, krisr0405, Coni, Fernanda javiera, Tina Lightwood, Liz Vidal, JMMA, Bells Cullen8, stella mino, Makarena L, barbya95, magic love ice 123, DanitLuna, sheep0294, BreezeCullenSwan, Pancardo, ELIZABETH, bealnum, morenita88, jackie rys, Fernanda21, Diana, GabySS501, Vero Morales, Poppy, patymdn, beakis, Luisa huiniguir, MariaL8, Ella Rose McCarty, Gis Cullen, alejandra1987, Noriitha, ale 173, valentinadelafuente, Rony C, Sther Evans, Tata XOXO, Angelus285, saraipineda44, maribel hernandez cullen, Mapi13, Mayraargo25, fernyyuki, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Lore562, Gladys Nilda, Lys92, debynoe12, Chiqui Covet, kathlen ayala, Yoliki, ELLIana11, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Damaris14, LoreVab, LuAnKa, esme575, Pameva, NaNYs SANZ, joabruno, Duniis, dana masen cullen, cary, Alejandra221196, Karensiux, calia19, Mariana, Twilightsecretlove, CCar, Robaddict18, viridianaconticruz,viridianahernandez1656, Jade HSos, Alexa Nash, Bell Cullen Hall, Beastyle, NarMaVeg, bbluelilas, Cecy Dilo, Vanina Iliana, lunadragneel15, Santa, Markeniris, dan-lp, catableu, Valentina Paez, Sanveronica, llucena928, Adriu, Fer Yanez, Esal, luisita, liduvina, rosycanul10, AstridCP, Salve-el-atun, almacullenmasen, aliceforever85, Ceci Machin, KRISS95, alyssag19, Kony Greene, morales13roxy, Liliana Macias, camilitha cullen, Daniela G, Brenda Cullenn, ari kimi, Schatzie0713, Jocelyn, michi'cullen, Veronica, ClaryFlynn98, NoeLiia, carlita16, Iza, sool21, rjnavajas, Heart on winter, Naara Selene, keyra100, Erika, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Alejandra Va, YessyVL13, kaja0507, Aidee Bells, twilightter, Valevalverde57, Adrianacarrera, lunadimm, Sony Bells, Smedina, Gabs Frape, ManitoIzquierdaxd, miop, Flor Santana, Mar91, Bell Cullen Hall, terewee, MasenSwan, claribelcabrera585, Celina fic, Gibel, Nancygov, margarymoon, PielKnela, tulgarita, CeCiegarcia, FlorVillu y Guest, espero volver a leerlas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, no tienen idea del impacto que tienen sus palabras, su cariño y su entusiasmo, de verdad gracias_**

**_Y para quienes estuvieron conmigo en cada capítulo, dejando su comentario fielmente, quiero decirles que hay un regalo inmenso para ustedes. En mi grupo estará toda la información. ¡Gracias por estar conmigo!_**

**_Si no estuviste en la lista, ¡no te preocupes! Estos regalos los doy en todas mis historias, así que espero que no te ocurra con otra más, ¡siempre hay tiempo!_**

**_Gracias infinitas_**

**_Puedes unirte a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Baisers Ardents - Autor", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


End file.
